I was nine
by fanefane74
Summary: J'avais neuf ans quand j'ai vu Clarke pour la première fois...Lexa vit dans un petit village à la campagne, et l'arrivée de la nouvelle vas bouleverser sa vie à jamais. L'histoire d'une rencontre, d'une amitié, d'une histoire d'amour, et plus si affinités... - Clexa AU -
1. Chapter 1 : I was nine

**Et me revoilà, avec quelque chose de très différent cette fois-ci (bon je reste dans le Clexa tout de même.) Il s'agit de ma première fiction AU, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Chapitre 1 : I was nine.**

J'avais neuf ans quand j'ai vu Clarke pour la première fois.

Elle se tenait dans la petite salle de classe du village où je vivais. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient en tombant sur ses épaules, autour d'un visage d'ange. Elle portait une robe bleue, assortie à ses mocassins. Mais debout, à côté de la maitresse, ce sont ses yeux qui me captivèrent au premier abord.

Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi bleus, aussi intrigants. Perdue dans ma contemplation, je n'avais rien écouté de ce que la maitresse avait dit pour présenter la nouvelle élève. C'est seulement quand Lincoln m'avait envoyé une boulette de papier que je revins à la réalité. Il était placé sous la fenêtre, à un peu plus d'un mètre de moi, juste assez loin pour qu'il soit hors de portée pour un contact physique.

\- Hey Lexa ! Souffla-t-il discrètement pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Je lui répondis d'une grimace, agrémenté d'un sourire. On s'était connus quand j'avais emménagé. J'avais quitté un petit village à la campagne pour un autre, encore plus petit, à une dizaine de minutes en voiture du premier. Mais quand on a cinq ans, dix minutes en voiture ou dix mille kilomètres, c'est pareil. Et perdre tous ses amis et repères, ce n'est pas toujours facile.

Quatre ans plus tard, je me sentais encore comme la petite nouvelle parmi mes camarades de classe. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intégrée, était-ce parce qu'à l'époque, je me sentais déjà trop différente ? Bref, Lincoln était le mauvais garçon, toujours en train d'embêter les autres, de faire des bêtises, et évidemment, d'avoir de mauvais résultats en classe. Ses parents, divorcés, n'avaient que peu de temps à lui accorder, à lui et Anya, sa grande sœur, de quatre ans son aînée. Du coup, il trainait souvent dehors, bien plus longtemps que les autres. C'est lors de ces soirées à rallonges qu'on a appris à se connaitre, et à s'apprécier. C'était devenu mon meilleur ami.

J'espérais qu'au moins, lui, aurait suivi l'intervention de la maitresse, et serait capable de me faire le résumé à la récré. Pas que la traditionnelle présentation de la nouvelle me passionne plus que ça, mais c'était toujours bon d'avoir quelques informations sur les gens. Ça pouvait éviter des situations gênantes du genre, 'Et il fait quoi ton papa ?' quand ledit 'papa' s'était barré il y a des années en larguant femme et enfants.

Je reportais mon attention sur l'attraction du moment, comptant me replonger dans l'observation de ce bleu qui me fascinait tant, quand je fus surprise de trouver ces fameux yeux fixés sur ma personne. Un léger sourire vint se dessiner sur le visage de la petite blonde, et je sentis ma peau se mettre à chauffer sans en comprendre la raison. Je baissais bien vite les yeux, et me mis à crayonner sur mon cahier pour m'occuper.

Bien entendu, sur toutes les places disponibles dans la salle, elle choisit de se placer juste à côté de moi. Je me retrouvais donc bientôt entre Lincoln à ma gauche, qui me regardait d'un air suspicieux devant mon comportement étrange, et la nouvelle, Clarke, qui sortit ses crayons de couleur l'air nonchalant. Elle commença à dessiner, comme si la maitresse n'était pas en train de reprendre le fil de la leçon. Un raclement de gorge me sortit de nouveau de ma contemplation, et je me retournais vivement vers la maitresse qui se tenait à coté de mon bureau.

\- Lexa Primheda ! M'interpella-t-elle l'air grave. Tu voudrais bien répondre à la question ?

Au vu de son expression, elle savait pertinemment que je n'avais rien écouté de ce qu'elle demandait, et cherchait juste à me mettre un peu dans l'embarras, pour qu'à l'avenir je sois plus attentive. J'aimais bien ma maitresse, elle était gentille et douce, et je m'appliquais généralement à lui plaire par mon sérieux. Chose qui m'attira plus d'une fois le surnom de 'chouchou de la maitresse', mais honnêtement, cela me laissait totalement indifférente. Au contraire, je tirais une certaine fierté qu'elle puisse me préférer aux autres élèves. Même si ce n'était probablement pas le cas.

Je promenais mon regard autour de moi, cherchant un indice sur la question qu'elle aurait pu poser. C'était des maths, déjà, là, j'assurais. Un énoncé au tableau, et Lincoln qui me mime quelque chose dans son dos. Un rapide calcul mental, et je me lance.

\- Douze. Lui dis-je en lui adressant mon sourire le plus charmeur.

Je distinguais un demi-sourire se former sur ses lèvres, et un froncement de sourcil. Gagné ! Elle n'était pas dupe, mais j'avais sauvé la face. Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai toujours eu des facilités à l'école, même quand je n'écoutais pas toujours.

\- Exactement. Finit-elle par lâcher avant de reporter son attention sur la classe entière, et continuer sa leçon.

Je me tournais vers Lincoln, le pouce en l'air pour le remercier, et pris mon cahier pour, cette fois, me concentrer sur ma tâche. Pour un peu j'en aurais presque oublié la nouvelle qui s'affairait toujours sur son cahier. Je guignais pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'elle dessinait depuis tout à l'heure, mais elle me surprit et m'adressa de nouveau un sourire tout en cachant subtilement de son bras son œuvre. Je piquais un fard, et me renfrognais tout en me concentrant cette fois ci pour de bon sur mes maths.

La cloche sonna, et je fus la première debout avec Lincoln. On échangea à peine un regard avant de filer prendre le ballon de basket dans les vestiaires, et d'investir la partie de la cour où trônait le panier.

On était pas nombreux à jouer, en fait, la plupart du temps, il n'y avait que nous deux. Ici, les garçons jouaient au foot, prenant comme cages les deux marronniers du fond de la cours, et les filles alternaient suivant les modes. Elastique, marelle, chat perché... Mais le basket, c'était notre truc à Lincoln et à moi.

Il me bouscula pour aller marquer son second panier de la récré, et quand je me retrouvais sur les fesses, je m'aperçus que Clarke était assise contre le mur, son cahier à dessin sur les genoux. Elle était plongée dans son monde, et une drôle de mimique s'affichait sur son joli visage. Cette fois ci, ce fut à mon tour de sourire.

Le ballon atterrit bruyamment à mes côtés, et je levais une main pour ne pas me le prendre dans la figure. Mais Lincoln le rattrapa aisément. Evidemment, c'est lui qui venait de le faire rebondir pour me faire réagir.

\- Dit, commença-t-il, si tu veux, tu peux aller lui parler.

Mon cœur s'emballa à cette idée. Je n'étais pas de celles qui vont parler aux nouveaux, d'ailleurs, les nouveaux ne m'intéressaient généralement pas. Il y avait 'la clique' pour ça, cette bande de filles qui se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant, et qui étaient toutes 'meilleures amies '. Elles se faisaient un plaisir d'alpaguer les nouvelles, et de leur raconter tous les potins du village. De vraies mégères. Non j'exagère, c'était simplement des filles, et la plupart étaient mes amies. Enfin, quand on est à peine trente dans une école, toutes sections confondues, et qu'on a déjà fait le tri par l'âge, parce que décemment, non, à neuf ans (presque dix), on ne peut pas être amis avec un petit de six ans. Et bien tous nos camarades de classe sont nos 'amis'. Aujourd'hui, avec le recul, le seul que je considère comme ayant été réellement mon ami à cette époque, c'est Lincoln.

Il me tendit un bras pour m'aider à me relever, bras que j'attrapais fermement alors que je le laissais faire tout le boulot pour me redresser. Il n'était pas encore très grand, mais il était déjà costaud.

\- Pourquoi j'irais lui parler ? Je lui demandais, tentant de cacher mon trouble.

\- Ben, parce que c'est au moins la troisième fois que je te vois la regarder. Me dit-il le plus simplement du monde, sans aucuns sous-entendus, sans jugement, c'était juste un constat. Et alors que je fronçais les sourcils pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, j'entendis un brouhaha au fond de la cours. De toute façon, c'était trop tard, 'la clique ' venait de rejoindre sa cible, et Clarke était tout à coup noyée sous une demi-douzaine de fillettes qui parlaient toutes en même temps.

\- D'ailleurs, puisque c'est toi qui amène le sujet. Dis-je en me retournant vers mon ami. C'est quoi son histoire ? J'ai rien suivi de ce qu'a dit la maitresse...

Lincoln me fit un sourire resplendissant, et balança le ballon par-dessus son épaule. Panier. Il m'énervait quand il réussissait des trucs pareils ! Lui c'est sûr, au collège, toutes les filles allaient lui tomber dans les bras. Il m'entraina un peu plus loin, récupérant le ballon au passage. On s'installa sur le muret duquel sortait un grillage de plus de trois mètres de hauteur.

Derrière ce grillage, qui délimitait la cour et la propriété de l'école, on trouvait des champs de patates. Enfin, cette année-là. L'année précédente c'était du maïs. Personnellement, je préférais les champs de maïs, même si culinairement parlant, je préférais la patate. Vous avez déjà essayé de faire un cache-cache dans un champ de patate vous ?

C'est sur ce mur, que j'ai entendu pour la première fois l'histoire de Clarke. Elle débarquait dans notre joli village au mois de juin, car son père, militaire de carrière, venait d'être muté dans une grande ville assez proche. Elle vivait donc avec son père et sa mère, qui elle, était chirurgienne, et n'avait pas de frère et sœur. Ils avaient vécu aux USA, c'est là qu'elle était née, puis quelques années au Japon avant de revenir en France, d'abord à Toulouse, puis ici.

J'écarquillais les yeux, USA, Japon, Toulouse ? Pour finir dans ce village insignifiant de l'est de la France ? Bon okay, la frontière avec la Suisse, et la proximité de la mégalopole qu'était Genève pouvait expliquer l'attrait pour cette région. De plus, c'était vraiment une magnifique région. Montagnes, lacs, nature...une des plus belles régions de France (si si, je suis objective.) Par jour de beau temps, je pouvais même apercevoir le Mont Blanc de ma terrasse.

Le sifflet retentit, annonçant la fin de la récréation. On se leva comme une seule personne avec Lincoln, avant de rentrer en classe en trainant les pieds. Encore deux heures de torture, et ce serait le week-end. Cette semaine, la maitresse avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin, le français...autant j'aimais lire, autant la grammaire et la conjugaison n'avaient, et n'ont jamais été mon truc. La perspective n'était donc pas réjouissante pour terminer cette semaine. Mais la présence intrigante de la nouvelle me fit bientôt oublier mon aversion du français, et je me perdais dans l'observation attentive du moindre détail que j'aurais pu relier avec son pays d'origine, ou d'adoption.

Je décidais que cette trousse avec ces personnages mignons venait du Japon, et que sa veste Lewis sortait tout droit de la chaîne de fabrication de la célèbre marque. J'arrivais à me concentrer assez pour ne pas me faire remarquer de nouveau par la maitresse. Une nouvelle interrogation surprise aurait certainement raison de moi dans cette matière. Mais Lincoln ne fut pas aussi facile à duper. Il avait déjà remarqué l'intérêt que je portais à Clarke, et me jeta quelques regards en coin, l'air de dire 'mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?'.

La journée se termina enfin, et tout le monde se leva pour rentrer chez eux. Certains avaient leurs parents, qui venaient les chercher à la sortie. Mais Lincoln et moi, on partait à pieds tous les soirs, en faisant un crochet par la maternelle de l'autre côté de la route, afin de récupérer mon petit frère, Aden, de cinq ans mon cadet.

On s'arrêtait ensuite chez Lincoln, et on prenait généralement le gouter dans notre cabane en attendant qu'Anya ne rentre du collège. Leur père arrivait toujours bien plus tard, j'étais partie la plupart du temps, même s'il nous arrivait rarement d'être à la maison avant dix-neuf heures avec Aden.

Maman aussi travaillait tard. Depuis que papa était parti, elle enchainait deux travails, et malgré mon jeune âge, je savais qu'elle comptait sur moi pour m'occuper d'Aden. C'est à sa naissance que papa était parti. J'avais cinq ans à l'époque, alors je ne me souviens pas vraiment les raisons de leurs disputes. Je me souviens juste qu'elles étaient apparues subitement, et provoquaient de violentes altercations. Et puis un jour, il était parti. Maman nous avait fait déménager à peine une semaine après, et nous n'avions plus jamais eu de nouvelles.

Alors, prenant à cœur mes responsabilités de grande sœur, je m'appliquais à baigner mon frère en rentrant, à le nourrir des plats que préparait ma mère entre ses deux jobs, et à le mettre au lit, jamais après neuf heures. Pour ma part, je veillais toujours jusqu'à entendre le cliquetis des clés dans la serrure, et je m'endormais au son de ma mère, s'affairant dans la cuisine, dans la salle de bain, et dans le salon. Je dormais déjà, quand enfin elle passait nous embrasser, en tentant de ne pas déranger notre sommeil.

Ce soir-là, on était vendredi, maman travaillait tard au restaurant, mais Anya était déjà là quand, avec Lincoln et Aden, nous avons franchi la porte de leur maison.

\- Salut les gnomes. Nous lança-t-elle depuis le canapé où elle était affalée, jouant à la Playstation.

Un tirage de langue dans les règles lui répondit alors qu'on jetait nos cartables dans un coin, et qu'on se précipitait dans l'arbre où Lincoln et moi, avions construit notre cabane.

C'était un vrai petit bijou, et beaucoup à l'école nous l'enviaient. On pouvait l'apercevoir depuis la route principale, mais personne n'osait y grimper sans notre autorisation. Lincoln pouvait vraiment faire peur parfois. Sans parler d'Anya...

Les planches clouées sur le tronc servaient d'échelle, et une palette en constituait le sol. Les murs étaient en contreplaqué, Lincoln y avait même percé des fenêtres, et le toit était en tôle. Et le petit coffre où l'on stockait tous nos trésors venait tout droit de la déchetterie, leur père l'avait récupéré et rafistolé avec soin.

J'étais encore une fois, et comme la plupart du temps, la première en haut. Et avec Aden, on partagea nos friandises avec Lincoln, qui n'avait pas souvent la chance d'en manger. C'est à ce moment-là que celui-ci attira mon attention sur la route. Et j'aperçu Clarke qui marchait à côté d'une femme brune qui semblait être sa mère. J'écarquillais les yeux en remarquant la direction qu'elles prenaient. Au bout de cette route, seulement trois maisons se trouvaient. La ferme des Morley, l'ancienne maison des Harmons, et la nôtre.

Je descendis en trombe de l'arbre. En vérité, je sautais presque tous les échelons d'un seul coup, et manquait de me tordre la cheville en me réceptionnant. J'accélérais jusqu'au tournant, là où j'avais vue sur les maisons. Le doute n'était plus permis. Clarke serait ma nouvelle voisine à partir de ce jour.

 **Xxx**

Maman avait prévu d'être à la maison ce week-end là, mais malheureusement pour Aden et moi, elle acceptait souvent de faire des extras pour arrondir les fins de mois. Je me renfrognais quand elle nous l'annonçait le samedi matin au petit déjeuner. Elle partit donc en fin de matinée, nous laissant seuls dans cette grande maison.

On avait passé une partie de la journée l'intérieur, à s'occuper comme on pouvait. Vers quinze heures, sachant qu'elle avait une pause, j'en profitais pour lui passer un coup de fil, pour la prévenir qu'on passerait le reste du week-end chez Lincoln.

On fit rapidement un petit sac, juste de quoi passer la nuit, et on fila chez mon ami. Son père, bien qu'à la maison, ne serait sans doute pas plus présent que ma mère, mais au moins on serait ensembles, Anya, Aden, Lincoln et moi. On était presque devenus une famille à nous quatre, c'est probablement grâce aux uns et aux autres, en se soutenant mutuellement, qu'on est arrivés à ne pas trop mal tourner en grandissant.

Ce dimanche, on avait laissé Anya et Aden devant un Disney. Leur passion pour la petite sirène tournait au ridicule parfois. Pas question de gâcher une si belle journée devant la télé. Avec Lincoln, on était montés vers chez moi avec nos vélos. La route débutant au panneau du village était une grande ligne droite, et si elle tournait assez sévèrement juste avant l'ancien lavoir, cela ne nous empêchait pas de faire la course l'un contre l'autre, sans se soucier qu'un éventuel véhicule ne débouche de l'autre côté. Inconscience de l'enfance...Parfois, quand on se remémore toutes les conneries qu'on a faites un jour, on se dit qu'on est chanceux d'être encore en vie. Ce jour-là, ce ne fut pas une voiture qui nous surprit au lavoir.

Le bassin de pierre devait faire six mètres de long, pour deux ou trois de large. Eternellement à sec, son ancien abri offrait un parfait terrain de jeu aux gamins du village. Ces trois murs, et son toit en béton n'avaient aucun charme, des tags enfantins le décoraient de toute part.

On arrivait à toute blinde sur nos vélos, et Lincoln s'arrêta dans un dérapage juste après notre ligne d'arrivée. Il allait commencer à me narguer, quand on a entendu les voix. Ce n'était pas dans nos habitudes de nous mêler aux autres, mais quelque chose dans le ton ne nous plaisait pas.

J'avoue avoir vu rouge dès que j'ai découvert la scène, alors que j'ignorais tout de ce qu'il se passait. Clarke était acculée dans un coin, et deux garçons du village lui bloquaient le passage. Le rire qui leur échappait n'avait rien d'amical, et Clarke semblait passablement contrariée. Aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues, mais ses yeux rougis prouvaient qu'elle les retenait pour ne pas donner satisfaction à ses tortionnaires.

Arnaud et David n'étaient pas de mauvais bougres en soi, mais ils s'influençaient l'un l'autre, se tirant vers le bas en redoublant de bêtise. J'imaginais sans mal le genre de provocation qu'ils avaient inventée, se moquant de Clarke à cause de ses origines, de son accent, ou encore de ses vêtements. Elle portait une robe blanche décorée de dentelle, le genre qu'on porte pour aller à l'église le dimanche matin. Mais en ce début d'après-midi, tout le monde revêtait en général de vieux trucs pour aller crapahuter dans les champs, la forêt, ou encore dans le grenier à foin de la ferme des Morley.

Pour ma part, elle pouvait bien porter ce qu'elle voulait, surtout quand ça la faisait ressembler à un ange. Si je n'avais pas été aussi en colère, je me serais probablement encore une fois perdue dans sa contemplation. Au lieu de ça, je sautais en bas de ma bicyclette, et fonçait dans le tas. Je savais que Lincoln serait sur mes talons. On avait rarement eu de problème avec les autres, mais les rares fois où c'était arrivé, c'était plutôt Lincoln qui prenait les devants, sachant que je couvrais ses arrières.

D'un violent coup d'épaule, je bousculais les deux garçons qui perdirent l'équilibre, et se retrouvèrent les fesses par terre, pataugeant dans la confusion. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que je posais mes poings sur mes hanches par défi. La présence de Lincoln derrière moi me donnait encore plus de confiance en moi, mais je savais que même seule, je n'aurais pas agi autrement ce jour-là.

\- Alors les gars ? Deux contre un, ce n'est pas fairplay... Je les taquinais tandis qu'ils se relevaient en se frottant les fesses pour l'un, l'épaule pour l'autre, tout en me fusillant du regard. J'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort, mon épaule chauffait un peu également.

Ils se regardèrent avant de me tirer la langue, et de s'enfuir comme les lâches qu'ils étaient. Je ramassais à la hâte un caillou, et tout en prenant soin de ne pas viser haut, le lançait de toute mes forces, afin qu'il ricoche sur le bitume, et leur fiche la frousse.

L'accélération de leur course me confirma que le but était atteint, et je me retournais enfin vers Lincoln, qui me regardait plein de fierté, et Clarke, qui s'était placée à ses côtés et me souriait de toutes ses dents.

Je sentis mes joues se mettre à rosirent instantanément en découvrant son sourire, et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand elle s'approcha en deux rapides foulées, et me sautait au coup. Ses petits bras passèrent derrière ma nuque, et je faillis tomber à la renverse en la réceptionnant tant bien que mal.

Lincoln partit dans un fou rire en voyant mon expression effarée, et Clarke me relâcha bientôt pour remettre de la distance entre nous. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, et restais les bras ballants, fixant la petite blonde au visage angélique qui me souriait de plus belle.

Le rire de Lincoln s'arrêta quand on entendit le bruit d'une voiture, et on s'empressa d'aller retirer nos vélos de la chaussée, avant de revenir auprès de Clarke. Le gros 4x4 s'arrêta à notre hauteur, et la vitre passager s'abaissa et l'on aperçut un homme blond, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce même sourire que je venais de découvrir sur le visage de Clarke.

\- Hey Clarke ! On t'a cherchée partout. Il est temps d'y aller princesse. Bonjour les enfants !

La petite blonde se tourna rapidement vers moi.

\- Merci Lexa. Et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Elle adressa un dernier sourire à Lincoln et un signe de la main, puis s'engouffra par la portière du véhicule avant que celui-ci ne redémarre.

Ça avait été rapide comme l'éclair, aussi léger que si un papillon s'était déposé sur ma joue. Mais mon visage avait maintenant la teinte d'une tomate bien mûre, et Lincoln riait de plus belle devant mon évident malaise. Il savait que je n'étais pas vraiment tactile, les câlins et les bisous, très peu pour moi. Et donc, il devina aisément comment je pouvais me sentir après la double intrusion de cette presque inconnue.

Je lui lançais un regard noir afin de le faire taire, ce qui eut comme effet de le faire replonger. S'il ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt, j'allais finir par lui botter les fesses.

\- La ferme Link! J'explosais alors qu'il ne se calmait pas du tout.

\- Hey du calme Lex. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on assiste au sauvetage d'une 'princesse' par son prince charmant.

Je fronçais les sourcils devant son commentaire, me repassant la scène dans la tête. Et puis finalement un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, et je le rejoignis dans son rire. On était rentrés, pas longtemps après, toutes ces émotions nous avaient donné faim. Et c'est donc devant Robin des bois que nous prîmes notre gouter, après avoir rejoint Anya et Aden.

Le lundi matin, en arrivant à l'école avec Lincoln, je repérais Clarke de dos alors qu'elle discutait avec ce qui semblait être ses nouvelles amies, ces filles avec qui je n'avais vraiment rien en commun. Je me souviens avoir été un peu déçue à cet instant, comprenant qu'elle serait sans doute comme les autres, et j'allais détourner mon regard quand elle se retourna.

Ses yeux, vraiment, ils étaient incroyables. Et son sourire, celui qu'elle faisait à cet instant, juste pour moi...adorable. Elle agita légèrement sa main pour me saluer, attendant sans doute une quelconque réaction de ma part. Mais alors que rien ne venait, et que je continuais à la fixer d'un air bizarre, Lincoln me poussa légèrement, et rendit son salut à Clarke de loin, avant de m'entrainer dans la classe. La cloche venait de sonner, et je n'avais rien remarqué.

 **Xxx**

Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard que j'appris à vraiment connaitre Clarke. L'école était finie, et ma mère, comme elle le faisait tout le temps, avait invité tous mes camarades de classe pour mon anniversaire.

J'avais fait un peu la tête quand elle me l'avait annoncé, Lincoln m'ayant promis une partie de pêche pour ce jour-là. Mais à la voir si déçue, j'acceptais finalement de faire bonne figure pendant cette journée qui ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. C'était également un des rares moments où ma mère pouvait fréquenter d'autres adultes, autres que ses collègues de travail. Alors on décida avec Lincoln de prolonger la journée par une veillée, pour avoir notre moment à nous.

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, le jardin était décoré de ballons de baudruche, et de guirlandes criardes qui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire pour mes dix ans. Je me dirigeais pour la énième fois de la journée vers la porte d'entrée pour accueillir 'mes' invités. L'ennuie me submergeait déjà, et je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de m'éclipser avec Lincoln dès qu'il serait politiquement correct de le faire.

Mais la journée allait subitement prendre une autre tournure. La porte s'ouvrit sur la vision de Clarke, tenant un petit paquet entre ses mains, entourée de ses parents.

Comme à chaque fois, je me figeais devant elle, incapable de détourner les yeux, ou de prononcer un mot. Ce fut son père qui rompit l'étrange malaise qui m'avait envahie. Elle m'intimidait tellement.

\- Bonjour Lexa. Me dit-il poliment, alors que je me reculais enfin pour les laisser entrer.

\- Bonjour Becca, ajouta-t-il en regardant derrière mon dos.

Ma mère trouva le moment opportun pour débarquer, et salua Jake et Abby Griffin avec chaleur. C'est à ce moment que je réalisais qu'elle les connaissait mieux que ce que je pensais. Clarke n'avait toujours pas bougé, et restait plantée sur le pas de la porte. Je reportais mon attention sur elle, et elle me tendit un petit paquet emballé dans du papier cadeau.

\- Bon anniversaire Lexa. Elle prononçait mon prénom d'une façon qui me perturbait, et le sourire qui accompagna sa phrase m'enfonça un peu plus dans mon trouble. Je saisis machinalement l'objet qu'elle me tendit. Elle regarda alors ses pieds, se dandinant de l'un à l'autre, soudain mal à l'aise. Puis je réalisais que mon comportement plus qu'étrange y était surement pour quelque chose, alors je me secouais mentalement. Et lui sourit.

\- Merci. Rentre je t'en prie. Le soulagement qui envahit immédiatement ses yeux me fit un plaisir immense, et je tournais mon attention vers le cadeau qu'elle m'avait remis.

\- Tu peux l'ouvrir maintenant si tu veux. Me taquina-t-elle en remarquant mon air curieux.

Je lui souris de plus belle, et m'empressait de déchirer le papier.

C'était un livre, Jake London, L'appel de la forêt. Pas une lecture pour quelqu'un de mon âge à première vue, mais je me souviens avoir trainé ce bouquin, le lisant et le relisant pendant des années, jusqu'à ce que la couverture ne tienne plus que grâce à quelques bouts de scotch que je m'étais appliquée à poser. J'ai sus quelques années plus tard, que Clarke avait choisi ce livre uniquement pour son titre, elle avait dit que ça lui avait fait penser à moi, à cause de mes yeux.

Je la remerciais rapidement, et lui montrait le chemin du jardin, où se tenait l'ensemble de notre classe, occupée à jouer au ballon, manger du gâteau et boire du soda. Nos parents étaient maintenant en pleine conversation, un verre de vin à la main. Je souriais en voyant ma mère s'amuser enfin, c'était rare. Et Jake et Abby avaient l'air de profiter de leur après-midi également. Lincoln nous rejoignit rapidement quand il nous aperçut.

\- Hey les filles... Lança-t-il pour attirer notre attention.

Il me fit un pauvre sourire, sachant à quel point je détestais l'ambiance de cette fête. C'est alors que Clarke me surpris en se tournant vers moi.

\- On se croirait dans la cours de récré.

Et c'était vrai, les mêmes visages, les mêmes jeux...le gâteau en plus. Ennuyeux à mourir. Devant ma mine dépitée, elle continua.

\- Je suis sûre que vous avez une idée de comment on pourrait s'amuser ici ?

Elle balaya son regard sur Lincoln, puis moi, et on se regarda un peu interloqués.

-Ben, en fait, on avait prévu une partie de pêche aujourd'hui.

J'admettais en me grattant la tête, un peu gênée d'avouer que je n'avais aucune intention d'inviter toute ces personnes pour fêter mon anniversaire.

\- A quel moment crois-tu qu'on puisse se défiler ? Après que tu ais ouvert tes cadeaux ? Demanda Clarke, me surprenant encore plus.

Je la dévisageais, pour savoir si elle était sérieuse. Elle venait vraiment de proposer que je m'échappe de mon propre anniversaire pour aller faire une partie de pêche ? Et au passage, elle venait de s'inviter. Pour une fois, elle avait troqué ses habituelles robes et jupes contre un pantacourt gris clair, et un chemisier bleu ciel. Couleur qui se mariait parfaitement à ses yeux. Un regard vers Lincoln, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, et je pris ma décision.

\- En fait, j'ai déjà ouvert au fur et à mesure...donc techniquement...

Mes yeux allèrent se poser sur ma mère. Si je partais sans l'avertir, j'allais déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale. Et puis avec Lincoln on avait prévu de rester tard au terrain, pour se griller quelques marshmallows au feu de bois.

Sans prévenir, j'attrapais la main de Clarke, et l'entrainait avec moi vers nos parents. A mon grand étonnement, elle se laissa faire sans broncher, affichant même un grand sourire.

\- Maman, avec Lincoln on aimerait bien montrer la rivière à Clarke. On risque de rentrer un peu tard. C'est okay pour toi ?

Ma mère interrompit sa conversation, et me dévisagea. Quitter sa fête d'anniversaire au milieu, non vraiment ça ne se faisait pas. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, et savais que j'avais fait des efforts pour elle, et pour les apparences. Si elle voulait vraiment que je passe une bonne journée, il fallait qu'elle laisse couler, maintenant. Elle hocha la tête, et se tourna même vers Abby qui regardait avec étonnement sa fille.

\- Ils vont à la rivière, et nous avons un petit bout de terrain où les enfants aiment bien trainer le soir pour faire des feux de camp. C'est tout près, je vous emmènerais après si vous voulez.

Elle était d'accord, et mieux encore, elle essayait de persuader les parents de Clarke de la laisser rester avec nous. Je me tournais de concert avec elle vers sa mère, et on affichait nos plus beaux sourires d'anges.

\- S'il te plaiiiiiiiiit.

On l'avait dit en même temps, et on se regardait brièvement en pouffant légèrement. La femme brune fit de gros yeux, avant de les lever au ciel.

\- Bien, Becca nous montreras tout à l'heure, mais rentre avant le coucher du soleil jeune fille ! Dit-elle à l'attention de sa fille.

\- Et pas de bêtises. Nous cria-t-elle encore alors que nous nous enfuyions du jardin en courant, récupérant Lincoln au passage.

On rejoignit, sur la route, la même ligne droite qui nous servait de circuit de course lors de nos affrontements à vélos. Il y avait un peu moins de 500 mètres jusqu'au terrain, là où le voisin gardait tout son matériel de jardinage, contre un petit loyer qu'il payait à ma mère. La partie herbeuse servait de pâturage au même voisin pour ses moutons quand ceux-ci avait besoin d'un peu d'herbe fraiche.

Lincoln portait un sac, que je savais rempli de sucrerie qu'il avait pris soin de chaparder avant de quitter la fête. Après tout, c'était mon anniversaire, c'était mon droit de profiter aussi des bonbons et gâteaux. Assoiffée, je lui confisquais une bouteille de jus, alors qu'il s'empiffrait d'un cupcake qui avait l'air délicieux. Il faisait vraiment chaud.

Une fois sur le bitume, et le panneau du village dépassé, Clarke rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Alors, vous sortez ensemble depuis quand ? Demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

Je recrachai brutalement la gorgé de jus de pomme que j'étais en train de boire, alors que Lincoln devint blanc comme un linge, la bouche fermée et les joues pleines de gâteaux qui lui donnaient un air de hamster. Un fou rire me pris en découvrant sa tête, et Clarke me regarda d'un air suspect. Je lui expliquai alors, tentant de reprendre mon sérieux.

\- Lincoln et moi, on n'est pas amoureux.

La petite blonde rougit légèrement, et marmonna un mot d'excuse, tandis que Lincoln reprenait peu à peu des couleurs, et sa mastication.

\- Pardon. J'ai pensé...vu que vous êtes toujours ensembles et tout.

\- Nope. Dit simplement Lincoln qui retrouvait l'usage de la parole.

\- Aucune chance.

Je lui lançais un sourire complice auquel il répondit d'un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

\- Ouch.

Je fis en me frottant le bras. Puis je me tournai à nouveau vers Clarke.

\- Lincoln et moi, on se connait depuis que je suis arrivée. On avait cinq ans à peine. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis. Lui et sa grande sœur, Anya, c'est un peu comme ma famille.

Je me surprenais moi-même à raconter tout ça à Clarke aussi naturellement, mais après tout, ce n'était pas un secret. Lincoln acquiesça sans un mot. Pour ne pas changer, ce n'était pas vraiment un bavard.

Sur cette conversation surréaliste, on arriva devant le cabanon qui servait à abriter le matériel du voisin. Lincoln le contourna rapidement, et tira sur la chaine qui ornait son cou. Une petite clé y pendait. Il s'en saisit et ouvrit rapidement le coffre métallique caché derrière l'abri.

Clarke jeta un œil, curieuse de découvrir ce qui se cachait dans ce coffre secret. Elle aperçut Lincoln en sortir un sac de randonnée, et deux étuis en cuir contenant tous deux des couteaux.

Il m'en tendit un, et attacha le sien à sa ceinture avant de fourrer le paquet qu'il portait depuis la maison dans le sac de randonnée, et le boucler sur son dos.

Si le couteau de Lincoln était plutôt banal, un style de l'armée, avec quelques dents de scie sur le dos de la lame, le mien avait bien plus de caractère. Je l'avais récupéré dans le grenier, parmi les affaires de mon père. La lame était en acier de Damas, les courbes foncées racontant son histoire. Le manche en bois et cuir marron foncé, était parsemé de clous dorés. Il s'agissait plus d'une dague que d'un couteau, mais c'était le seul souvenir valable que j'avais de mon père, je le portais donc à chacune de nos sorties forestières.

Je débouclais rapidement ma ceinture pour y passer la boucle de l'étui, et la resserrait aussi vite. En relevant les yeux, je surpris le regard de Clarke qui ne me quittait pas. Mes yeux se retrouvèrent à nouveaux emprisonnés des siens, et ce fut Lincoln qui me sortit encore une fois de mon absence.

\- On fait la course les filles ?

Il était déjà à l'orée du champ de maïs. On avait coutume de le traverser en courant, la rivière se trouvant en contrebas. D'un coup d'œil, j'obtins le consentement de Clarke, et on rejoignit Lincoln, prêt au départ.

\- Trois, deux, un, partez ! Cria-t-il en détalant aussi vite que d'habitude.

J'ai sus immédiatement que je ne gagnerai pas cette fois. Pas parce que Lincoln était plus en forme, mais parce que je me retournais régulièrement pour apercevoir Clarke, ne voulant pas qu'elle se perde dans cet immensité jaune. J'accélérai de nouveau à chaque fois que je la repérais à quelques épis de moi. Je franchis enfin la ligne d'arrivée, manquant de rentrer dans Lincoln qui m'attendait les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ? Je lui lançai à peine essoufflée, sachant très bien pourquoi il me dévisageait de la sorte.

Généralement, je gagnais cette course, avec ou sans le sac sur le dos. Clarke déboula à ce moment précis, les cheveux en bataille, elle posa les mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration, et éclata de rire. Lincoln commença à rire également et je les rejoignis dans leur fou rire un instant plus tard.

Nous fîmes le reste du chemin en marchant, comparant nos blessures de guerre, les feuilles du maïs n'ayant épargné ni nos bras, ni nos jambes de leurs égratignures. Clarke en avait une un peu plus profonde sur le mollet, une qui laisserait une cicatrice si elle n'y prenait pas garde.

\- Ouah ! S'exclama Clarke en découvrant enfin la rivière.

On débouchait sur la cascade. Un petit dénivelé d'à peine deux mètre qui tombait dans un grand bassin creusé par le temps. Une grande pierre plate la surplombait, et c'est de là qu'on se jetait à l'eau par les chaudes journées d'été.

Mais on n'avait pas prévu de se baigner, alors on a descendu un peu la rivière, et on s'est arrêtés en contrebas, là où les truites et les écrevisses se faufilaient entre les rochers.

Lincoln se débarrassa du sac en le laissant sur la berge, et remonta un peu son short avant de s'avancer dans l'eau. Habituellement, on n'hésitait pas à se mettre en sous-vêtements pour ne pas tremper nos vêtements, mais on n'était plus seuls. Sans hésiter un instant, je sautai sur le premier rocher, et me positionnait, prêtes à attraper mon quota de poisson. J'étais devenue vraiment douée avec le temps.

\- Vous n'avez pas de cannes à pêche ?

Clarke s'était assise sur la berge, et après avoir retiré ses chaussures, elle plongea ses pieds dans l'eau. Lincoln lui lança un sourire resplendissant, mais ne répondit pas.

\- On préfère pécher à la main.

Je lui répondis alors que je repérai ma première proie, et plongeai mon bras dans l'eau. La patience et l'immobilité était les maîtres mots, et je ralentis ma respiration pour parvenir à ne plus bouger du tout.

\- C'est pas possible. Affirma-t-elle.

\- Alors Clarke ? Tu nous racontes ? Lança Lincoln qui tentait une différente approche avec son couteau.

Il n'y arrivait jamais. Mais tentait à chaque fois.

\- Raconter quoi ?

\- Ben, ta vie là-bas ? L'Amérique, le Japon, Toulouse...j'en oublie ?

Je tournais légèrement les yeux vers elle, et de nouveau, un sourire éclairait son visage. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir jamais vue aussi heureuse et détendue. Mon cœur se réchauffa à cette pensée, et je retournai à ma pêche tandis qu'elle commençait à parler.

\- Et bien, je suis née en Amérique, mais je ne me souviens pas ma vie là-bas, j'étais trop petite. Le Japon par contre...c'est là que j'ai la majorité de mes souvenirs. On y a emménagé quand j'avais 3 ans, et je ne suis arrivée à Toulouse ... hey !

Elle s'interrompit dans un cri, se penchant de justesse pour éviter le poisson qui lui arrivait droit dessus. Il s'écrasa sur la rive, un peu plus loin, alors que je riais de ma blague. Un regard offusqué se posa sur moi, et Clarke croisa les bras avec un air de défi.

\- Alors, c'est pas possible ? Je la provoquai.

Lincoln me déstabilisa légèrement en passant devant moi, sortant de l'eau pour aller récupérer mon poisson. Je savais déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il ne supportait pas quand je ne les tuais pas de suite, et n'avait jamais laissé une seule de mes prises s'étouffer à l'air.

Clarke le suivi du regard, et pris un air de plus en plus surprise à mesure qu'elle suivait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Il attrapa la truite et le plaça sur une pierre, puis, d'un seul geste, lui coupa la tête avec l'aide de son couteau. Puis il l'ouvrit et la vida, avant de rejoindre la rivière pour la nettoyer. On aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. C'est vrai qu'on passait beaucoup de temps à trainer dehors, mais son père lui avait appris beaucoup sur la chasse et la pêche. Enfin, avant que sa mère ne le quitte, et qu'il ne s'enferme dans le travail et la boisson, négligeant ses enfants.

Quand il eut fini, il vint s'installer aux cotés de Clarke, et plongea à son tour les pieds dans la rivière, reprenant le cours de la conversation. Un léger malaise se fit sentir devant l'image de mon meilleur ami aussi proche de la blonde. Mais je chassai l'impression en secouant la tête, et me remis à l'affut d'une nouvelle proie, tout en écoutant Clarke raconter sa petite enfance dans ce pays fascinant.

Malheureusement, l'intérêt que je portais à la conversation, et mes incessants regards vers mes amis ne me permirent pas d'attraper quoi que ce soit d'autre ce jour-là. Je pestais un peu en remettant mes chaussures, quand Lincoln entoura ses bras autour de mon corps pour me soulever légèrement du sol.

\- Quand on pêche, on ne parle pas, grincheuse !

Puis il me reposa doucement avant de me donner une bourrade amicale. Je retrouvai mon sourire, et nous prîmes tout trois le chemin du retour.

On n'avait pas pris le même chemin, mais Clarke reconnut tout de suite l'étendue d'herbe et la petite cabane qui composait notre terrain. Elle s'avançait en direction de la route quand elle s'aperçut que personne ne la suivait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Lincoln avait ouvert son sac, et s'affairait déjà à allumer un feu juste à la lisière du bois qu'on venait de quitter. Celui-ci bornait le terrain sur deux côtés, face au champ de maïs. La route constituait la dernière frontière, mais une grande butte et quelques arbres empêchaient la vue depuis celle-ci, et limitait le bruit des rares voitures qui passaient, de nous atteindre dans notre petit havre de paix.

\- On va ramasser du bois ? Demandais-je à Clarke. On aurait pu la raccompagner, c'était à cinq minutes. On aurait pu passer cette soirée tous les deux avec Lincoln, comme prévu. Mais pourtant, sans qu'on se concerte, il était évident pour lui comme pour moi que Clarke passerait la soirée avec nous.

C'est comme ça qu'on a terminé la journée, une fois ma maigre prise engloutie, on avait fait griller des marshmallow, et on avait joué à celui qui pourrait mettre le plus de Smarties dans sa bouche (C'était définitivement Lincoln qui nous surpassait quand il s'agissait de bouffe.)

Clarke m'a raconté plus tard que son père était venu la chercher, mais en la voyant s'amuser, il était rentré chez lui, promettant à sa femme qu'il y retournerait si elle ne rentrait pas avant la tombée de la nuit. Ce qui, un 20 Juillet, n'arrive pas avant dix heures du soir. Mais on était rentrés à temps.

Et c'est aussi comme ça qu'a commencé notre amitié. On ne devait plus se séparer de l'été, comme les trois mousquetaires. Lincoln, Clarke et moi. Et à la rentrée, les choses ont continué, on a partagé notre cabane, nos après-midis télé avec Aden et Anya, nos secrets et nos astuces.

En peu de temps, Clarke était devenue aussi proche de Lincoln et de moi, qu'on l'était l'un de l'autre. Juste comme ça, naturellement. Ça a duré encore deux ans, deux ans d'insouciance, deux ans d'enfance.

J'avais douze ans quand mon monde c'est écroulé.


	2. Chapter 2 : I was twelve

**Et voilà le chapitre 2, merci à ceux qui me suivent, et à ceux qui laisse des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :o)**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Chapitre 2 : I was twelve.**

 _J'avais douze ans quand mon monde c'est écroulé. Ma routine quotidienne tournait autour de ma famille, mes amis, l'école, et bientôt la rentrée au collège. Et puis un soir..._

Je n'avais pas entendu le premier coup sur la fenêtre de ma chambre. Ce n'est qu'au deuxième que je levai le nez de mon livre. Je terminais le premier tome de Harry Potter, et mon addiction au monde imaginaire de JK Rowling ne faisait que commencer...à contrecœur, je me levai de mon lit, abandonnant le livre sur celui-ci pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

C'était forcément Lincoln ou Clarke, mais un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil m'apprit qu'il était bientôt une heure du matin, et je fronçai les sourcils, inquiète. Si l'un de mes amis se trouvait sous mes fenêtres, à cette heure-ci, sans que l'on en ait convenu, c'était qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

Je poussai la vitre, et me penchais légèrement pour regarder en bas, ma chambre se trouvant au premier étage. C'était bien Clarke.

Elle me dévisageait, l'air grave, sans bouger. De plus en plus alarmée, je quittai ma chambre à pas de loup, et dévalai l'escalier en prenant soin de ne pas faire craquer les lattes bruyantes que je connaissais par cœur. J'empruntai la sortie côté jardin, à l'opposé de Clarke, car la porte vitrée était moins bruyante que celle de l'entrée.

À peine dehors, je manquai rentrer dans mon amie qui avait fait le tour, ne connaissant que trop bien mes astuces pour faire le mur.

\- Clarke ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Désolée, j'avais besoin de te parler.

J'acquiesçai à sa requête, et pris sa main pour l'entrainer un peu plus loin dans le jardin. Si on restait ici, on allait réveiller ma mère à tous les coups. On s'installa sur les balançoires qui se trouvaient au fond du jardin, assez à l'écart de la maison. Et comme Clarke n'avait pas l'air motivé pour commencer cette conversation, je me lançai.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Un hochement de tête me répondit. Je l'avais rarement vue comme ça, Clarke avait plutôt tendance à parler, genre, beaucoup. Elle devait être vraiment contrariée.

\- Ben dit moi... J'insistai, une boule au ventre à l'idée de découvrir ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et lâcha le morceau.

\- Mon père est rentré ce matin. Il a une nouvelle affectation...

Je pense que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre quelques instants en l'entendant prononcer ces mots. Nouvelle affectation. Déménagement. Clarke allait partir...la panique s'empara de moi, mais je me forçais à rester calme, et à l'écouter, car elle n'avait pas fini.

\- Ils m'ont annoncé ça au déjeuner. Il part sans nous. Car ce n'est que pour un temps.

Mon cœur ralentit légèrement sa course, Clarke était peinée car son père n'allait plus vivre avec elle et sa mère pour un temps. Mais elle restait là.

\- Mais maman est trop occupée au travail, avec ses horaires de chirurgien, les gardes...Ils ont décidé de m'envoyer au pensionnat à la rentrée.

La fin de la phrase s'était perdue dans un murmure, et je mis un moment à en comprendre le sens. Devant mon absence de réaction, elle me cria dessus.

\- LEXA ! On ne sera pas ensemble à la rentrée, je ne vais pas au collège avec vous, et je ne rentrerai que pour les vacances.

Ca y'est, l'information montait à mon cerveau. Elle ne déménageait pas, mais c'était tout comme. Le soulagement que j'avais ressenti l'instant d'avant avait disparu pour laisser de nouveau place à l'angoisse. Si elle continuait à lui faire faire les montagnes russes, mon cœur n'allait pas tenir.

\- QUOI ? Mais comment ils peuvent te faire ça ? Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Et comment on va faire sans toi nous ? Tu ne peux pas les laisser faire !

\- Ce sont mes parents Lexa, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire...

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, elle avait déjà abandonné. Elle était simplement venue m'informer d'une décision qui était déjà prise. Je me levai précipitamment de la balançoire, et laissant la colère s'emparer de moi, je la rejetai en arrière violemment. La planche de bois retenue par deux cordes virevolta dans les airs, avant de revenir avec force vers moi.

Mais j'étais déjà sur le chemin de la maison, mes pieds nus foulant l'herbe humide à cause de la rosée. Une main se posa soudain sur mon bras, et j'arrêtai ma course sans me retourner. Clarke se cola à moi et entoura mon corps de ses bras, posant sa tête sur ma nuque.

\- Je suis désolée...ne soit pas fâchée contre moi.

Je pouvais sentir la peur dans sa voix, et cela me brisa le cœur. Je me calmai instantanément devant sa détresse. Ce n'était pas contre elle que j'étais fâchée, c'était contre son père, contre sa mère, contre cette situation de merde qui venait entacher mon bonheur. Notre bonheur.

En me retournant enfin, je la prit à mon tour dans les bras. On resta quelques instants enlacés au milieu du jardin.

\- On a qu'à s'enfuir ! Avec Lincoln, on pourrait se construire une maison dans les bois ! Ils ne pourraient pas nous retrouver.

Un léger rire se fit sentir, qui secoua le corps de Clarke. Et quand elle se recula, je vis qu'elle avait pleuré, mais un grand sourire lui barrait à présent le visage.

\- Je t'adore Lexa, y'a que toi pour proposer des trucs pareil, et être sérieuse.

Ca faisait du bien de la voir sourire à nouveau. Ça faisait du bien de savoir que c'était moi qui la faisait rire. Je lui fis un sourire triste, et pris sa main dans la mienne.

\- Tu pars quand ?

\- La veille de la rentrée.

\- Ça craint.

Elle me dévisagea, l'air de dire 'je sais', mais resta silencieuse. Ne voyant plus rien à ajouter pour le moment, je la trainai derrière moi jusqu'à la baie vitrée, et sans la lâcher, on s'engouffra dans la chaleur de la maison. On remonta les escaliers silencieusement, et je refermai enfin la porte de ma chambre.

Clarke était déjà en train de retirer son sweat et ses baskets, qu'elle avait enfilé en vitesse par-dessus son pyjama en s'enfuyant de chez elle. Je pensai un instant qu'elle devrait mieux passer la nuit chez elle, pour ne pas inquiéter Jake et Abby, mais après tout, ils méritaient bien de se faire une petite frayeur au réveil. Ils pourraient s'estimer heureux qu'on ne disparaisse pas tout simplement dans la forêt. Et puis, leur premier réflexe sera d'appeler chez moi...

Elle se glissa sous les draps, attrapant mon Harry Potter au passage.

\- C'est bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je te le prêterai quand je l'aurai terminé, tu pourras l'emmener avec toi.

Ma gorge se serra sur les derniers mots, et je me glissai à mon tour dans le lit. Clarke posa le livre sur ma table de chevet, et installa sa main dans la mienne alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

\- Tu l'as dit à Lincoln ? Je demandai doucement.

\- Non. Je voulais t'en parler avant.

La pensée qu'elle m'ait cherchée en premier pour parler de ce qui la tracassait m'allégea un peu le cœur. Après tout, Lincoln était son meilleur ami aussi. Dans notre trio, chacun avec une relation particulière avec l'autre. Lincoln c'était ma famille, et je savais que Clarke le considérait également comme le frère qu'elle n'avait pas. Mais entre nous, c'était différent de ce que je ressentais pour Aden, Lincoln et Anya. C'était de l'amitié, de celle que je pensais indestructible.

C'est la tête pleine de question que je m'endormais ce soir-là, la main de Clarke reposant dans la mienne. Et alors qu'elle avait depuis longtemps rejoint le royaume des rêves, mes pensées s'envolèrent vers ce futur qui nous attendait. Un futur où Clarke ne ferait que de rapides apparitions pendant les vacances. Elle que j'avais l'habitude de voir tous les jours, elle avec qui je passais toutes mes journées et de nombreuses soirées. Les larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur mes joues dans l'obscurité, et je m'endormis d'épuisement. Tard, très tard.

Comme prévu, à sept heure dix, le téléphone sonna et nous réveilla. Je me levai pour aller répondre, mais ma mère avait déjà le combiné collé à l'oreille quand j'entrai dans le salon. L'inquiétude que je lu sur ses traits m'apprit en un regard que c'était bien Jake ou Abby au bout du fil.

Un élan de colère envers eux me traversa, et j'eu soudain envie de prétendre que je n'avais pas vu Clarke. Mais quand ma mère éloigna le combiné, et m'interrogea du regard, je ne pus me retenir d'acquiescer.

\- Elle est ici.

Je lançai négligemment avant de me diriger vers le frigo et de nous servir deux grands verres de jus d'orange. Celui que Clarke adorait. Je repassais devant ma mère, alors qu'elle parlait surement de ce qui amenait Clarke dans notre maison au milieu de la nuit.

Le temps que je rejoigne ma chambre, celle-ci était habillée, et sur le départ.

-Tu es pressée ?

\- Je dois aller voir Lincoln...

De nouveau cet étrange tiraillement dans mon ventre. Je ne l'avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps celui-là. Cette sensation désagréable que je ressentais quand Lincoln s'asseyait un peu trop près de Clarke, avant que je ne sois certaine qu'ils n'étaient que des amis et qu'ils ne seraient jamais rien de plus. Je chassais bien vite ce sentiment, et lui tendit le verre.

\- Boit ça, et laisse-moi cinq minutes, le temps de m'habiller.

C'était du soulagement je crois, cette expression sur son visage. Soulagement que je ne la laisse pas seule dans cette épreuve, et que je sois là pour prendre soin de Lincoln. C'était notre grand frère, notre garde du corps. Il nous protégeait contre le danger, mais quand on s'attaquait à son cœur, c'est là qu'avec Clarke on prenait le relai, et qu'à notre tour on le protégeait de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal.

 **xxx**

Il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas réagi. Les dents serrées, la respiration rapide, il avait encaissé comme un homme, en refoulant ses sentiments. Ce jour là encore, il ne montrait rien, et pourtant, on était là, le jour de son départ.

La voiture d'Abby tournait, réchauffant l'habitacle en ce jour de Septembre bien plus frais qu'il n'aurait dû être. Main dans la main, avec Lincoln et Clarke, on la regardait charger la dernière valise. Et puis elle a fermé le coffre, et s'est tournée vers nous. Rapidement, ses yeux se sont tournés vers le sol, comme honteuse de nous enlever sa fille, elle s'est alors engouffrée dans la voiture côté conducteur.

Un long et profond soupir venant de Clarke rompit la léthargie dans laquelle on s'était enfermés.

\- Je dois y aller.

Lincoln lâcha sa main instantanément, et lui donna une rapide accolade, avant d'aller s'installer sur le muret délimitant la cour de la maison. Il avait l'air perdu, mais je crois que ce n'était rien par rapport à mon état. Je ne réalisai pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mon cœur manqua un battement quand je sentis les doigts de Clarke me quitter, et mon regard tomba sur ma main désormais libre.

Je sentis deux mains chaudes se poser sur mes joues froides, et je me forçai à relever les yeux pour me retrouver encore une fois plongé dans le bleu intense de ceux de Clarke. Mon cœur s'accéléra quand elle se pencha vers moi, et je fermai mes paupières alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur ma joue, juste un peu trop longtemps.

Je rouvris les yeux en sentant toute cette chaleur m'abandonner subitement, et la suivis du regard alors qu'elle refermait déjà la portière. La voiture démarra finalement, l'emmenant loin de moi.

 **Xxx**

Le collège, la jungle oui... quand on vient d'un petit village, on est vite paumés. Heureusement, avec Lincoln, on était doués en sport, et pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Après quelques bagarres mineures, on inspirait maintenant le respect, et on n'hésitait pas porter secours aux pauvres têtes de turcs de l'établissement.

Ce qu'on vivait à petite échelle dans notre village était décuplé au centième dans cet écosystème de bouton d'acnés, de manque de confiance en soi, et d'hormones en plein essor.

C'est lors d'un de ces sauvetages qu'on a rencontré Luna, juste avant les vacances d'Octobre. Moi je ne pensais qu'au retour de Clarke, elle m'avait dit qu'elle rentrait dès le vendredi, mais qu'elle passerait la soirée avec sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis son départ.

Le week-end nous était réservé avec Lincoln, et on avait prévu de profiter du temps clément pour se faire une petite randonnée afin de se retrouver tous les trois. En sortant du collège ce jour-là, on est tombés sur un groupe de fille qui bousculait une petite brune au centre du cercle qu'elles formaient.

J'aurais presque pu passer à côté sans rien faire tellement j'étais concentrée sur le retour de mon amie, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait. Sentant que Lincoln n'était plus à mes côtés, je daignais accorder un peu d'attention au monde qui m'entourait.

Il se tenait bras croisés derrière la plus grande des filles. Sans doute en train de jauger si la situation allait dégénérer ou non. Il prenait toujours des gants, en essayant de ne se mettre à dos personne, tout en défendant les moins chanceux.

Je jetais un œil à la fille au centre de tout ce remue-ménage. Elle avait des cheveux coiffés avec des dreads, vêtue d'un top bariolé très joli, et d'un sarouel qui lui donnait un air cool. Du regard, elle toisait les autres, défiant quiconque de s'approcher. Si son apparence m'avait déjà conquise, l'air fière qu'elle affichait termina de me convaincre. J'imaginais sans mal ce qui avait pu déplaire à cette bande de filles, trop étroites d'esprit pour apprécier le look de la nouvelle. Parce que oui, elle devait être nouvelle, sinon je l'aurais déjà remarquée.

D'un rapide regard, j'identifiais au moins deux des filles, dont l'une réputée pour créer des embrouilles. Elle s'appelait Camille. J'avais déjà eu affaire à elle, et elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur, mais me craignait assez pour me laisser tranquille. D'un mouvement brusque, elle bouscula légèrement la petite brune pour la provoquer, sans pour autant qu'elle ne réplique.

N'étant pas Lincoln, je ne prenais pas de gants, et fonçait dans le tas, fendant la foule qui s'agglutinait toujours dans ces situations. Arrivée devant la brute, je me plantais là, et croisais les bras à mon tour.

\- Y'a un problème ? Lançais-je en lui jetant l'un de mes fameux regards noirs.

Mes yeux étaient mon arme fatale. Je savais que je pouvais être intimidante, et désamorcer une situation rien qu'en lançant un regard. Mais s'il fallait se battre, je n'étais pas en reste. Bien sûr, Lincoln me couvrait dans toutes les situations.

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Lexa ! Cracha Camille. Je fronçai les sourcils, je ne sais pas ce que la brune lui avait fait, mais elle devait vraiment lui en vouloir.

\- C'est ce que je fais...c'est ma cousine.

J'aperçus Lincoln lever un sourcil, et il me sourit à demi. Tout le monde savait que je n'avais pas de famille dans le coin. Néanmoins, personne ne pris la peine de me le faire remarquer. Et l'attroupement se dispersa tranquillement, réalisant que rien d'intéressant ne se passerait plus. Camille me jeta un dernier regard avant de disparaitre à son tour. Je me tournai enfin vers ma « cousine ».

Un immense sourire m'accueillit, et elle me tendit la main pour se présenter.

\- Luna.

Son assurance me plaisait, je lui souris à mon tour, et attrapa sa main avec fermeté.

\- Lexa.

Son regard dévia pour passer par-dessus mon épaule.

\- Et le beau gosse derrière toi ? C'est mon cousin par alliance ?

Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on rencontrait quelqu'un, il fallait qu'il imagine des trucs dégueu entre Lincoln et moi ?

\- Mon frère. Enfin presque.

\- Je m'appelle Lincoln, enchanté de te rencontrer. Dit-il en s'avançant légèrement vers Luna.

Il lui serra la main à son tour, et on reprit tous les trois notre marche pour rejoindre les bus qui nous ramènerai dans nos villages respectifs. C'était une courte marche de quelques minutes, et c'est le temps qu'il nous a fallu pour réaliser que cette rencontre marquait le début d'une grande amitié.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour mériter de te faire casser la gueule par Camille et sa bande ?

\- Elle est persuadée que son copain l'a quittée pour moi.

\- Son copain ? Guillaume ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je sais même pas comment il s'appelle. Elle doit me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Merci au fait. Je ne suis pas trop pour la violence. En tout cas, tu l'as calmée direct. Vous êtes des tueurs à gage ou quoi ?

\- On aime juste pas se faire embêter. Ni les gens qui embêtent les autres pour s'amuser. Répondit Lincoln.

\- En tout cas vous êtes au top ! Merci encore. Mon bus est là, on peut se retrouver demain pour déjeuner ? Je termine à onze heures, et vous ? Vous êtes dans la même classe ?

On se regarda avec Lincoln, la seule personne qui parlait autant et qu'on supportait, c'était Clarke. Mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, Luna m'amusait. C'est donc un peu surprise que je m'entendis répondre.

\- Onze heure trente. Mais si tu peux nous attendre, on se joindra à toi.

\- Super ! Alors à demain ! J'ai hâte !

Elle disparut dans son bus, et avec Lincoln, on montait dans le nôtre. C'est seulement quand on s'est assis que je réalisai que je pendant un court instant aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas pensé à Clarke. Ca faisait longtemps, et quelque part, ça faisait du bien.

 **Xxx**

On était debout sur le muret, guettant la voiture qui ne tarderait pas à apparaitre au loin, là où la route disparaissait dans un tournant, cachée par les sapins. Les vacances étaient enfin là, et avec elles, le retour de Clarke.

Abby nous avait prévenue que ce soir, Clarke ne serait pas disponible pour nous. Mais rien au monde n'aurait pu nous empêcher d'être là pour son retour. Même si on ne devait que l'apercevoir brièvement. Le bruit du moteur du 4x4 nous parvint avant même que la voiture n'apparaisse.

Je sautai en bas du muret, et avançai tranquillement vers l'entrée du parking. Lincoln me suivait de loin, je pouvais sentir sa présence derrière moi. Les mains moites, et le cœur battant bien plus vite que la normale, j'appréhendais ce moment, celui où j'allais enfin la revoir.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant nous, et une demi-seconde plus tard, la porte côté passager s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir une tornade blonde, affublée d'un immense sourire, qui se jeta littéralement sur moi. Mon corps bascula en arrière, et on se retrouvait toutes les deux par terre à pouffer de rire. Alors que Lincoln nous rejoignait, il attrapa nos bras tendus pour nous relever.

On se prit de nouveau dans les bras, lui ménageant une place entre nous. Que c'était bon de se retrouver.

\- Vous m'avez tellement manquée ! Lâcha Clarke la tête posée sur mon épaule.

\- Clarke ! Tu les verras demain, le diner va être prêt.

L'interruption d'Abby nous força à relâcher l'étreinte qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se terminer. Ses mains restèrent tout de même dans les miennes, malgré la distance qu'elle venait de mettre entre nous.

\- T'imagine même pas comme tu nous as manqué aussi.

J'avançai, parlant au nom de Lincoln, qui se contenta de sourire tendrement.

\- Je vous vois demain ?

C'était une question rhétorique, bien sûr qu'elle nous verrait le lendemain, et tous les jours de la semaine aussi. Mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre, comme pour se rassurer.

\- Demain. On décolle à neuf heures. Dit Lincoln.

\- Je veux tout savoir ! La rentrée, vos copains, les profs, le collège, TOUT !

Elle nous sourit sans attendre notre réponse, et s'éloigna à reculons, lâchant mes mains quand la distance fut plus grande que la longueur de nos bras. Elle finit par se retourner, et franchit en courant les quelques mètres restant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, laissée ouverte par Abby.

Je restais là, à fixer cette porte qui me séparait encore de ma meilleure amie, quand une bourrade de Lincoln me fit atterrir.

\- On y va ? Anya et Aden nous attendent pour la crêpe party.

On partit à notre tour en courant, remontant l'allée à toute vitesse pour rejoindre nos frères et sœurs. Maman travaillait encore tard, et le père de Lincoln sortait avec ses copains ce soir-là. On avait convenu qu'Anya et lui dormiraient à la maison.

Après une orgie de crêpes Nutella, et une heure trente de « Scream » (après que Aden ait été se coucher), on finit dans mon lit avec Lincoln, alors qu'Anya s'endormait sur le canapé.

Je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil, bien trop impatiente d'être au lendemain. Mais quand j'entendis Lincoln parler, je réalisais que lui non plus ne dormait pas.

\- Ça t'a fait quoi de revoir Clarke ?

C'était une question étrange, même venant de lui. Alors j'ai pris quelques secondes pour y réfléchir sérieusement.

\- Comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Et en même temps, comme si elle était partie depuis une éternité.

Un long silence accueillit ma réponse, et quand je pensais qu'il s'était finalement endormi, il ajouta.

\- Je suis triste qu'elle ne soit pas avec nous au collège... Mais bizarrement, elle ne me manque pas tant que ça...enfin, si bien sûr, mais...je sais que même si elle partait, même si elle déménageait, et même si on ne devait plus se voir pendant des années...elle serait toujours là pour moi. Comme si on ne s'était jamais quittés. C'est...rassurant.

Etait-il vraiment en train de me dire que Clarke ne lui manquait pas ? Qu'il pouvait imaginer sa vie sans elle ? Alors que je dépérissais un peu plus chaque jour passé sans elle ? Que je m'étais sentie revivre quand elle s'était jetée sur moi un peu plus tôt ? Et que rien qu'à la pensée que dans une semaine, elle me serait de nouveau arrachée, les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

\- C'est un peu comme toi Lexa, vous êtes comme des sœurs pour moi. Et ni le temps ni la distance ne pourrait entacher cela. Je me sens aussi proche de vous que si vous étiez de mon sang.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres devant la confession de mon ami. Il ne parlait pas souvent de ses sentiments, et je compris l'effort qu'il faisait à cet instant.

\- Toi aussi Link, tu es ma famille. Je suis sûr que Clarke pense comme moi.

Et je déposais un rapide baiser sur sa joue, avant de me tourner et de fermer les yeux pour chercher un repos qui ne viendrait pas avant longtemps.

 **Xxx**

Les vacances étaient passées à une vitesse folle, jamais je crois, une semaine ne m'avait parue si courte. Clarke avait dû repartir dans son collège, et comme prévu, la séparation fut encore plus dure pour moi.

Je me demandais combien de temps je pourrais supporter de la voir repartir comme ça à la fin de chaques vacances. Reviendrait-elle dans le coin pour le lycée ? Reviendrait-elle jamais ? Je refusais de penser à cela, et me concentrait sur ce que je savais de sûr. Elle serait de retour pour les vacances de noël, même si elle nous avait annoncé qu'elle ne serait là que la première semaine. Sa mère voulait passer les fêtes en famille en allant rejoindre son père qui ne pouvait pas se libérer de son travail. Même si je comprenais ça, j'étais frustrée de me voir volée une semaine avec Clarke.

Le retour à l'école avait été dur, mais Luna était toujours de bonne humeur, et arrivait à me distraire assez pour profiter tout de même de mes journées. Elle n'était pas là le soir, notre car la laissait rapidement à son arrêt, et continuait sa route une demi-heure avant d'atteindre notre village. Me retrouver de nouveau seule avec Lincoln ramenait immédiatement mes pensées vers Clarke.

Quand les vacances sont arrivées, je la kidnappais carrément dès son retour, malgré les protestations de sa mère. Elle aurait le privilège de passer une semaine entière avec sa fille, sans interruption, il lui faudrait bien la partager un peu. Surtout que cette année, Lincoln et Anya passaient Noël et le jour de l'an avec leur mère. Ils faisaient ça un an sur deux depuis le divorce. Ils ne seraient donc à la maison que le weekend.

On profitait de ces deux jours avec Lincoln pour rattraper le temps perdu, on lui parlait de Luna, avec qui on était devenus inséparables. La rebelle ne nous avait pas lâchés depuis la rentrée, et on avait pris l'habitude de se retrouver au déjeuner, et pendant les pauses. On avait énormément de choses en communs, et notre côté marginal, à Lincoln et à moi, nous avait rapprochés dans ce monde où tout poussait à la norme.

Clarke regrettait de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer notre nouvelle amie, et nous accusa de vouloir la garder pour nous. Je lui promettais de lui présenter bientôt, mais pour le moment, c'était Clarke que je ne voulais pas partager avec qui que ce soit d'autre que Lincoln. Elle ne nous parla que très peu de ses camarades de classe, et de ses professeurs. Je pouvais percevoir un malaise quand elle évoquait sa vie là-bas, et je décidais de ne pas la pousser à m'en parler. Du moins pas encore. Elle avait visiblement besoin de se détacher de tout ça, de faire une pause.

Le lundi arrivant, Lincoln et Anya partaient chez leur mère, qui vivait à plus d'une heure de route. Clarke et moi, nous retrouvions donc en tête à tête, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

C'est comme ça qu'on se retrouvait un soir de décembre, à se faire une soirée ciné à la maison. Ma mère travaillait tard encore une fois, et on gardait Aden. On s'était vautrées sur le canapé, chacune à une extrémité. Aden s'était endormi (comme à son habitude), sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Clarke. Elle lui caressait négligemment la tête, passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

La scène était attendrissante, ma meilleure amie et mon petit frère. Pourtant à cet instant, la seule chose que je ressentais, c'était cette sensation désagréable que je commençais à identifier comme étant de la jalousie. Pourquoi j'étais jalouse ? Je n'imaginais pas être possessive, Clarke c'était la famille pour moi, pour Aden, pour Lincoln et Anya aussi. Et même si celle-ci, du haut de ses seize ans, passait de moins en moins de temps avec nous, elle avait pris un peu de temps pour Clarke à chacun de ses retours.

Bref, je n'aimais pas ce que je ressentais, mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de Clarke. Elle dû le sentir, car elle tourna la tête vers moi, me capturant de ses yeux indigo. On resta quelques instants à se dévisager, puis elle me sourit, et se concentra de nouveau sur les aventures d'Atreyu.

On connaissait « L'histoire sans fin » par cœur, mais c'était une tradition de le regarder chaque hiver. Cette année, c'était Aden qui remplaçait Lincoln, ce qui l'avait rempli de fierté, mais il s'était endormi au moment où Artax s'enfonçait dans les sables mouvants. Il faudrait lui montrer la fin le lendemain, afin qu'il voit que le cheval s'en sortait.

Le film toucha à sa fin, et j'accompagnais mon petit frère dans son lit, tandis que Clarke rangeait les cartons des pizzas qui nous avaient servi de diner. Quand je revenais dans le salon, elle s'était installée devant la porte vitrée. Assise sur la banquette qui habituellement, était tournée vers la cheminée, elle s'était emmitouflée dans un plaid. Deux tasses de chocolat chaud trônaient sur la petite table qu'elle avait tirée à côté d'elle.

Je vins me glisser à ses côtés, et me retrouvais instantanément avec une tasse brulante entre les mains. Le plaid vint s'étaler sur mes épaules dans la foulée, et je me blottis un peu plus pour rester bien au chaud, aux côtés de Clarke.

Mon regard suivi le sien dans le jardin que l'on contempla. Le manteau blanc qui le recouvrait commençait à s'épaissir avec la neige qui continuait de tomber depuis le début de soirée.

Regarder la neige tomber, ça pourrait sembler stupide à n'importe qui, mais pour nous trois (avec Lincoln), le déchainement des éléments avait toujours été une source de fascination. Les flocons de neige, si petits et parfaits, qui engendraient des catastrophes quand ils arrivaient en grand nombre. Les orages d'été qui illuminait le ciel de leurs éclairs, et nous assourdissaient de leur tonnerre. Les bourrasques d'automne, si puissantes que les arbres se couchaient sous leur action. Et le feu, qui rampait et crépitait sur les buches dont on le nourrissait.

Oui, on y passait des heures. Simplement à observer la nature, et à chaque fois, l'émerveillement était au rendez-vous. J'eu une pensée pour Lincoln, qui me manquait un peu, juste avant que Clarke ne brise le silence confortable dans lequel on s'était installées.

\- Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau de Noël, et je ne pense pas pouvoir attendre Lincoln pour le faire.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent, et je posais sur elle un regard curieux. On s'était échangé nos cadeaux ce weekend, en se promettant de ne pas les ouvrir avant le jour de noël. Je commençais à protester.

\- Mais...

\- J'ai discuté avec ma mère cette semaine. Je n'arrive pas à maintenir le niveau, mes notes du premier trimestre sont catastrophiques.

\- Comment c'est possible ? T'as des meilleures notes que moi...

Et sans vouloir me vanter, mes notes étaient loin d'être problématique. Même Lincoln s'en sortait bien mieux depuis le début de l'année grâce à mon aide, et à celle de Luna.

\- Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis pas bien là-bas, et malgré le manque de « distraction », je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

\- « Distraction » ?

\- Oui, sous-entendu : Lincoln et toi...

J'écarquillais les yeux. Se pourrait-il que Abby Griffin ait volontairement éloigné sa fille de ses meilleures amis, par peur qu'elle soit 'distraite' dans ses études ? Elle continua.

\- Bref, je galère, et on s'est engueulées avec maman.

Là, elle m'avait perdue. En quoi cette discussion avait un quelconque rapport avec mon cadeau de noël. Qu'elle m'avait déjà donné en plus.

\- Et on est arrivées à un compromis. Si je fais remonter mes notes, et que j'atteins le niveau qu'elle attend de moi...

Je crois que c'était ça, être pendu aux lèvres de quelqu'un. Je devais être comique à la regarder avec mes grands yeux, je crois même que j'ai retenu ma respiration sur la fin, dans l'attente de ce qu'elle voulait visiblement m'annoncer.

\- ...l'an prochain, je réintégrerai un collège du coin.

Ma mâchoire était descendue de trois étages, Clarke venait bien de dire que l'an prochain elle serait de nouveau parmi nous ?

\- Du coin ? Un collège ? Tu reviens ? Sérieusement ?

Je n'osais pas y croire, mais son petit sourire, et le hochement de tête qui l'accompagnait me confirmèrent ce que je venais d'entendre. Je posais à la hâte le reste de mon chocolat, me ruais dans ses bras. Sa tête vint se poser sur mon épaule, et elle m'étreignit en retour.

\- Joyeux Noël, Lexa ! Me dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

\- Le meilleur depuis toujours. Soufflais-je dans son oreille, refusant de la laisser se reculer.

On resta ainsi quelques temps, puis quand la position devint inconfortable, on alla s'installer dans mon lit pour continuer à discuter avant de s'endormir, la perspective du retour de Clarke dans mon quotidien m'emplissant d'une joie immense.

 **Xxx**

C'est seulement aux vacances de Pâques que Luna et Clarke se rencontrèrent enfin. L'anniversaire de notre nouvelle amie arrivant à grand pas, elle avait organisé une fête dans le garage de ses parents, et avait invité des amis à elle, auquel se mélangeaient quelques copains de son grand frère Murphy.

Elle savait que Clarke rentrait pour les vacances, et que Lincoln et moi, on ne voudrait manquer aucune occasion de passer du temps avec elle. Elle nous avait gentiment proposé de l'inviter à son anniversaire, et Clarke avait accepté, pressée de rencontrer enfin cette fameuse Luna, et excitée de participer à une soirée dansante.

Abby s'était dévouée pour nous emmener tous les trois, et ma mère devait venir nous chercher en rentrant du travail. Anya gardait encore une fois Aden, ma mère lui donnait toujours un peu d'argent pour le baby sitting, même si celle-ci l'aurait fait gratuitement. C'était son petit protégé, nous, elle nous envoyait tout le temps balader, mais au fond, on savait qu'elle nous aimait.

On arrivait donc à cette fameuse soirée, les bras chargés de cadeaux pour notre hôte. On avait fait des efforts vestimentaires pour l'occasion, ce qui n'était pas vraiment notre genre. Lincoln portait un pantalon noir, et un t-shirt gris chiné qui mettait en avant ses muscles qui commençait à se développer.

Clarke était resplendissante comme à son habitude, en petite robe courte, elle portait des collants bleus assortis, et une paire de bottes blanches qui lui donnaient un petit air country. Moi j'avais simplement enfilé un jean foncé, un haut dos nu rouge, et une ceinture e de plumes d'oiseau. Mes cheveux tressés par Anya, étaient également ornés d'une de ces plumes, et me donnaient à moi, un petit air indien.

Une grande table se trouvait le long du mur, et regorgeait de sucreries, tartes et cakes, chips et gâteaux en tout genre. Les boissons étaient regroupées à l'une des extrémités, dans un grand tonneau rempli de glace pour les garder au frais. Murphy avait visiblement fait du bon travail avec la sono et l'éclairage, pour un peu, on aurait pu se croire en boite de nuit. Enfin, l'image que j'avais d'une boite de nuit.

Il était aux platines, et enchainait les morceaux avec brio, faisant danser la plupart des invités. Luna était déchainée, et ne quittait pas la piste, entrainant tous ses amis avec elle, enfin, presque tous. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas danser, mais je ne connaissais presque personne, et n'était vraiment pas à l'aise pour danser devant tous ces gens.

Néanmoins, lorsque Murphy changea de style, et que « With or without you » commença à résonner dans la pièce, je changeais vite d'avis en voyant le grand et beau Bellamy (un des amis de Murphy), entrainer Clarke sur la piste de danse.

Bien trop serrés...bien trop près...bien trop bas ses mains...Ma jalousie habituelle revint en force, mais comparée à ce que j'avais pu ressentir quand il s'agissait de Lincoln ou d'Aden, j'avais cette fois-ci, des envies de meurtre.

Il me fallut à peine dix secondes pour me décider à bouger de la chaise où j'avais élu domicile, et me retrouver à leurs côtés sur la piste de danse. Après un regard gêné de Clarke, qui se trouvait de toute évidence dans une situation où elle n'était pas à l'aise, j'interrompis leur danse.

\- Excuse-moi. Fis-je en lui tapant sur l'épaule doucement.

Bellamy se retourna, et me sourit à pleine dents. Il avait l'air gentil, vraiment, et beau gosse avec ça...mais non, rien à faire, l'envie de le frapper ne me quittait pas.

\- C'est ma chanson préférée, et ma meilleure amie m'avait promis cette danse.

Chanson préférée? With or without you? Nannnnn. Mais ça marchait, et il s'éloigna, l'air un peu déçu, après avoir chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de Clarke. Quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, et cela augmenta ma frustration. Je pris donc sa place dans les bras de Clarke, et tandis que je le regardais s'éloigner en le fusillant du regard, elle se colla à moi, entourant mon cou de ses bras.

Mes mains se retrouvèrent sur ses hanches, et je les remontais sensiblement pour les faire se rejoindre dans son dos. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent au moment du refrain, et je réalisais l'étrangeté de la situation. Nous étions sur la piste de danse, au milieu de couples qui dansaient un slow, et je suis presque sûr que certains s'embrassaient. Heureusement, la lumière colorée qui éclairait la salle cacha le rouge qui me montait aux joues, alors que Clarke m'offrait comme à son habitude, l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

\- Merci Lexa. Il est gentil, mais beaucoup trop vieux pour moi... Commenta-t-elle.

\- Les amis sont faits pour ça.

Je répondis alors que mon cœur se mit à battre comme si je courais un marathon.

J'étais troublée de me trouver dans cette situation qui me sortait de notre cadre habituel. Bien sûr on avait déjà dansé avec Clarke, à maintes reprises, sur des tubes déjantés, en chantant à tue-tête, mais jamais sur un slow, jamais de cette façon, jamais aussi proches l'une de l'autre.

La chanson se termina, et le rythme changea, embrayant sur du Tryo. Je me détachais avec soulagement de mon amie, tandis que Lincoln nous sautait dessus pour entamer le refrain en hurlant. Merci Lincoln ! Il savait toujours comment détendre l'atmosphère, même sans le vouloir.

La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur, mais je guettais toujours ce Bellamy, qui semblait intéressé par Clarke, et le lui montra à plusieurs reprise. Un verre par ici, une blague par là... J'étais légèrement renfrognée quand ma mère arriva enfin pour nous chercher. Heureusement, la fatigue nous fit somnoler dans la voiture, et personne ne remarqua mon agacement.

 **Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 : I was twelve - Part 2

**Salut à tous ! Merci pour vos retours, merci aux followers et ceux qui on mis l'histoire en favori, ça fait grandement plaisir!**

 **Pour info je ne donne pas de fréquence de publication parce que je ne veux pas vous faire de promesse que je ne pourrais pas tenir, je publie dés que je peux promis!**

 **J'en profite pour remercier ma merveilleuse femme qui me corrige , et qui me permet de vous publier des textes avec un minimum de fautes.**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Xxx**

 **Chapitre 3 : I was twelve – part 2**

 **Xxx**

Après cet incident à l'anniversaire de Luna, nous retrouvions notre train train quotidien. Clarke repartit, une fois de plus vers son internat, et nous reprenions notre vie au collège. L'été arriva bien vite, et avec lui, les résultats scolaire de Clarke, qui explosa de joie en recevant son dernier bulletin. Elle avait atteint les espérances de sa mère, et même au-delà. Ce qui lui garantissait un rapide retour dans notre village.

Ces vacances-là furent plus animées que les autres années. Nous nous retrouvions tous les trois, comme d'habitude, mais Luna et Murphy se joignaient maintenant régulièrement à nous. On n'avait pas encore tout à fait quatorze ans, alors, n'ayant pas de moyen de transport, on restait encore la plupart du temps au village, pour aller faire un plongeon à la cascade, ou veiller autour du feu de camp.

Murphy, lui, il avait un scooter, ce qui lui permettait de nous rejoindre avec sa sœur quand ils le voulaient. Il partait régulièrement avec Lincoln pour retrouver Bellamy , et faire je ne sais quoi. Des trucs de garçons sans doute... Après tout, Lincoln avait longtemps été le seul garçon de notre entourage, Aden étant trop jeune pour compter. Ça devait probablement lui faire du bien de sortir un peu avec des gars. Ils appelaient ça, les journées mâles. Aucune fille n'était admise, ni nous, ni la sœur de Bellamy, qu'aucun de nous n'avait jamais rencontrée. Forcément, je n'avais recroisé Bellamy qu'une fois depuis l'anniversaire de Luna, et je ne l'aimais pas. En fait, je n'aimais pas sa façon de se comporter avec Clarke.

Nous on restait entre filles, Luna, Clarke et moi, pour s'engloutir des tonnes de gâteaux en tout genre que j'adorais faire, se faire bronzer à la rivière en profitant de l'absence des garçons, et passer des après-midi marathon devant la télé en se faisant l'intégral des Seigneurs des Anneaux, Retour vers le futur, ou Indiana Jones.

Bon, là où l'histoire était moins drôle, c'était que même si Clarke revenait dans le coin, malheureusement, sa mère l'avait inscrite au collège d'à côté. La négociation avait été dure, mais Abby tenait absolument à ce que Clarke aille dans le privé, et pas dans le collège public que l'on fréquentait.

Un grillage. C'était ce qui nous séparerait à la rentrée. Le grillage qui coupait la cour en deux, en délimitant le public du privé, les deux établissements ayant été construits l'un contre l'autre. Je râlais un peu quand elle nous l'annonça, mais après avoir passé un an complètement séparées, je me contenterai de pouvoir l'apercevoir pendant les pauses, et de la voir en fin de journée et les week-ends.

Le jour de la rentrée, je me sentais revivre en montant dans le car qui nous emmènerait au collège aux côtés de Clarke. Et même la séparation devant les grilles ne fut pas si frustrante.

Le coup dur arriva quelques semaines plus tard, quand à la sortie des classes, on retrouva Clarke, accompagnée d'une brune élancée, les yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Elle me toisait du regard, tout en me regardant avancer vers Clarke.

Je crois que ce premier contact entre Octavia et moi a vraiment donné le ton à notre future relation. Sans arrêt dans la compétition, il ne se passa pas un jour sans qu'on se lance des vacheries. Malgré cette relation conflictuelle qui s'était instaurée entre nous, nous sommes devenues d'excellentes amies avec le temps.

Clarke nous la présenta donc, et ma jalousie refit surface en un instant. La dernière fois que j'avais ressenti ça, c'était à cette soirée, avec Bellamy. Je m'agaçais toute seule, et soutenais le regard de défi de que la brune me lançait sans sourciller.

J'avoue qu'avec mes amis de part et d'autre, on devait avoir l'air plutôt intimidant. Lincoln à ma gauche, le regard impassible, portait un jean troué et une veste militaire par-dessus un de ses éternel t-shirt gris. Il était coiffé d'une crête punk qui s'élevait entre les côtés rasés de son crâne. Luna quant à elle, se tenait à ma droite, ses cheveux longs coiffés n'importe comment partaient sans tous les sens, mais elle était toujours pleine d'assurance. Elle portait un sarouel bordeaux et un t-shirt large vert kaki. Avec mes tresses et mon long manteau noir en cuir, celui que je portais quel que soit le temps, sur un simple jean noir, je complétais le tableau. Sans être complètement excentriques, nos looks étaient pour le moins extravagants pour la ville dans laquelle nous étions.

Mais Octavia ne se laissa pas impressionner, et nous sourit poliment quand Clarke fit les présentations. Elle leva un sourcil quand vint mon tour.

\- Alors c'est toi la fameuse Lexa ?

Sa question rhétorique me déstabilisa presque, et je me tournai imperceptiblement vers Clarke, cherchant une explication à ce commentaire. Je cru percevoir un léger rougissement chez ma blonde, et j'affichai un sourire suffisant quand je répondis simplement à Octavia.

\- C'est moi.

J'étais plutôt fière que Clarke parle de moi à ses nouvelles amies, et vu la question d'Octavia, je devais être très présente dans les conversations.

Une fois la glace brisée, la discussion s'engagea naturellement alors qu'on se dirigeait vers les cars qui nous ramèneraient chez nous. Octavia était dans la même classe que Clarke, et elles s'étaient liées d'amitié.

Ses parents étaient décédés depuis plusieurs années, les laissant, elle et son frère, orphelins. Ils vivaient chez une famille d'accueil en attendant que son frère soit majeur, et qu'ils puissent enfin se prendre un appartement pour y vivre tous les deux. En attendant, celui-ci avait abandonné ses études dès qu'il avait eu seize ans pour chercher du travail, et il était apprenti chez un boulanger depuis six mois maintenant.

Sa présence dans un établissement privée m'étonna un peu en entendant son histoire. Mais elle expliqua brièvement que ses parents leur avaient légué un peu d'argent, et que son frère tenait à ce que cela serve à offrir la meilleure éducation qu'il soit à sa petite sœur.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que la catastrophe est arrivée. Parce qu'il n'était pas suffisant que Clarke se trouve une nouvelle amie de qui j'étais déjà royalement jalouse. Il se trouve qu'elle avait un frère plus âgé, qui semblait absolument super sur le papier, un vrai prince charmant. Alors quand elle prononça son nom, je blêmis d'horreur.

\- Bellamy tenait absolument à ce que j'aille dans le privée, selon lui, « le public n'offre pas un suivi satisfaisant des élèves »... Imita-t-elle d'un air pompeux.

\- Bellamy ?

Je la coupai en me tournant vers Clarke, observant sa réaction. Elle le savait, bien sûr elle le savait, elle fréquentait cette fille depuis plusieurs semaines, et son frère était sa seule famille. Elle avait forcément prononcée son nom des dizaines de fois, et Clarke avait forcément fait le rapprochement. Combien pouvait-il y avoir de Bellamy dans le coin ?

Furieuse, j'accélérai le pas, et m'engouffrai dans le bus sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir à mes amis. Au bout de quelques minutes, Clarke vint s'installer auprès de moi, et Lincoln se posa sur les sièges en face. Tout en positionnant ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, il prit un air pensif en regardant à l'extérieur. En y repensant, il avait été particulièrement silencieux depuis notre rencontre avec Octavia. En me redressant légèrement, je pus voir qu'il la regardait à la dérobé. Je me laissais retomber lourdement sur mon siège et me renfrognais encore plus. Super, après Clarke qui craquait surement sur le grand frère, c'est Lincoln qui avait un truc pour la petite sœur. Génial !

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

Le ton exaspéré me fit réagir instantanément, et je relevai les yeux vers Clarke, qui me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Clarke était en colère ? Après moi ? Mon comportement devait sérieusement laisser à désirer. Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler cette frustration qui grandissait en moi.

\- Rien. Je répondis évasivement, tentant d'éluder la question.

\- A d'autre Lexa. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-elle plus doucement, en se tournant complétement vers moi.

Je ne voyais plus Lincoln derrière elle, je ne voyais plus rien, ni personne. Que ces deux yeux bleus pénétrant qui lisaient en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je n'y couperai pas, j'étais coincée pour une grosse demi-heure, et rien d'autre à faire que discuter. Un soupir m'échappa, et je commençai à parler.

\- Je n'aime pas Bellamy...

« _Et si tu es amie avec sa sœur, tu le verras bien trop souvent à mon goût_. » Mais ça je le gardais pour moi.

\- Je ne suis pas amie avec Bellamy, je suis amie avec sa sœur. Et même si j'étais amie avec lui, il ne m'intéresse pas.

Cette phrase sonnait bizarrement, et elle s'en rendit compte, car elle se rassit face à la route, et sortit un livre d'histoire pour clore la discussion. Pourquoi avait-elle ressentit le besoin de me dire qu'il ne l'intéressait pas ? Après plus de réflexion, je commençais à me dire que c'était étrange que Clarke et moi, on ne parle jamais de garçon. Ça m'arrivait d'évoquer le sujet avec Luna, même si techniquement, c'est elle qui parlait, et que je grimaçais de dégout quand elle me disait qu'elle trouvait untel ou untel mignon.

Mais c'est le genre de choses que les meilleures amies partageaient habituellement. Je repoussais la pensée, en me disant que comme on s'était connues enfant, on n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ce genre de chose, et que ça nous aurait fait bizarre. D'ailleurs, il me semblait qu'on venait de commencer, et j'étais bien trop troublée pour réitérer l'expérience de sitôt.

 **Xxx**

Malgré mon aversion pour son frère, Octavia s'intégra parfaitement à notre petite bande. Je supportais occasionnellement la présence de Bellamy lors de nos sorties, car il était également l'ami de Murphy. Il s'était d'ailleurs acheté un scooter grâce à son maigre salaire pour accompagner le frère de Luna dans ses virées, et les deux filles profitaient pleinement de leurs frangins qui se faisaient un plaisir de les déposer chez nous. Bon, en fait, ils le faisaient la plupart du temps en râlant, mais comme ils continuaient, je supposais que cela ne les dérangeaient pas plus que ça.

D'ailleurs, il devint vite évident que Bellamy faisait toujours passer les besoins de sa sœur avant les sien. Il l'avait prouvé en la faisant inscrire dans cet établissement privé, alors que lui-même entrait dans la vie active, sacrifiant son éducation. Là-dessus, il s'entendait à merveille avec Abby, qui elle aussi, avait cette vision de l'éducation publique.

Lincoln lui, s'était éloigné du garçon plus âgé, et je présumais que c'était en rapport avec le comportement étrange qu'il adoptait dès qu'Octavia était dans les parages. J'en avais été agacée au début, mais finalement, je réalisai vite que j'étais bien plus jalouse de l'amitié entre elle et Clarke, que du flirt qui s'installait entre elle et Lincoln.

L'année passa à grande vitesse, et on se retrouva tous un week-end de juin pour fêter l'arrivée des vacances. Chacun avait des plans pour l'été, et c'était la seule soirée qu'on était sûrs de pouvoir passer tous ensemble. Même Anya, Bellamy et Murphy s'étaient joints à nous.

On avait tout organisé avec Lincoln, rassemblé du bois pour le feu, apporté des provisions, et même monté les tentes. Notre soirée camping était fin prête, on attendait plus que les invités. Alors qu'on allumait le feu, j'en profitais pour le taquiner sur la présence d'Octavia à la soirée.

\- Alors ? Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ?

Il se refrognât et marmonna en tournant la tête de l'autre côté.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Un éclat de rire m'échappa bruyamment. Lincoln avait toujours nié ses sentiments pour Octavia, malgré l'évidence qui sautait aux yeux de tout le monde. Sous ses airs de gros dur, il était extrêmement timide. Mais le rouge qui colorait ses joues à cet instant ne pouvait me détromper.

On n'était pas du genre à étaler nos sentiments respectifs, mais je voyais bien qu'il avait du mal à gérer, alors j'insistais gentiment.

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. Je suis sûr que si tu lui demandais...elle voudrait bien être avec toi.

Il leva enfin son regard dans ma direction, les sourcils froncés.

\- Lexa...

Il s'interrompit, et finit par me sourire tendrement.

\- Merci.

Je le sentis hésiter à ajouter quelque chose, mais il secoua légèrement la tête, et frotta la tige de la pierre à feu pour envoyer les étincelles sur l'amadou. Oui, ça aurait été plus simple d'allumer avec un briquet, mais où était le plaisir la dedans ?

Je me demandais un instant ce qu'il allait ajouter, et quand j'allais lui poser la question, je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes yeux. Une sensation agréable se répandit dans mon corps, et un immense sourire vint éclairer mon visage.

\- Clarke. Dis-je sans hésiter une seconde.

Je ne ratais jamais quand il s'agissait de Clarke. La vue me revint, et elle s'installa à mes côtés sur le tronc qui servait de banc. Elle affichait une adorable moue, entre la déception et la taquinerie.

\- Comment tu fais ? Ce n'est pas juste, j'arrive jamais à te surprendre...

 _« Parce que je reconnaitrais ton odeur entre mille? Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu me touches des milliers de papillons s'envolent dans tout mon corps ?_ » Etrangement, les réponses qui me venaient naturellement semblaient toutes déplacées concernant ma meilleure amie. Je me contentai donc de hausser les épaules, et plongeait dans une réflexion profonde sur mes réactions.

Le fait est que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ces sentiments en moi. L'adolescence, quelle plaie... Clarke était ma meilleure amie, mais parfois, en observant les autres autour de moi, je réalisais que notre relation était différente. Et que certains de mes sentiments étaient exacerbés. La jalousie que je ressentais dès que quelqu'un l'approchait d'un peu trop près, le sentiment de bien-être qui m'envahissait quand nous étions ensembles. Ce besoin que j'avais de la toucher, d'être près d'elle. Je ne comprenais pas que ma situation était encore pire que celle de Lincoln avec Octavia. Il était timide et n'osait pas faire le premier pas. J'étais complétement aveugle, et perdue dans mes sentiments, mélangeant tout dans ma tête.

Ma réflexion fut interrompue quelques instants plus tard au bruit des moteurs des scooters.

Murphy, Luna, Bellamy et Octavia arrivaient. Je savais qu'Anya ne viendrait qu'à la nuit tombée, elle avait une réputation de vampire à tenir. Le style gothique qu'elle arborait au lycée, et son agressivité naturelle lui avait valus ce surnom qu'elle trouvait plus qu'à son goût.

Les filles s'empressèrent de nous rejoindre pour nous saluer, et nous féliciter de l'organisation. Un sourire en coin, j'observai Clarke recevoir les compliments, sans contredire Luna qui lui demandait comment elle était arrivée à monter ces tentes. Elle se retourna légèrement vers moi, et me fit un clin d'œil.

J'intervins alors, expliquant le montage des tentes canadiennes que nous avions empruntées au père de Lincoln. De vieilles tentes de l'armée, avec divers camouflages sur la toile, assez grandes pour accueillir deux personnes chacune. Trois tentes, huit personnes...il était probable qu'Anya décide de rentrer comme on était à cinq minutes de la maison. On se serrera pour le reste.

Murphy et Bellamy arrivèrent les bras chargés de pack de bière, et Murphy alluma une cigarette. Aucun de nous ne fumait en temps normal, mais c'était la fête. Nous avons tous essayé ce soir-là.

Les saucisses furent rapidement cuites sur le grill, pendant qu'on se gavait de chips en échangeant des plaisanteries, et qu'on se racontait les meilleures anecdotes de l'année. Les traditionnels marshmallows suivirent alors qu'on attaquait le deuxième pack de bière, et vu qu'on n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool, les esprits commençaient déjà à s'échauffer un peu.

Après deux bières chacun, un peu plus concernant Bellamy et Murphy, la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Anya nous avait rejoints en cours de repas, mais n'avait pas touché aux boissons alcoolisées.

Je me retrouvais toujours à côté de Clarke, et dans le brouillard où je me trouvais, je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était de mon fait, ou du sien. Et puis Octavia proposa un jeu, et tout le monde s'empressa de s'installer autour de la bouteille vide qui tournait au centre du cercle.

Octavia lança la première fois, c'était elle qui avait proposé le jeu. Les règles étaient simples. Action ou Vérité. Le goulot pointa en direction d'Anya, qui choisit Action. La brunette était la seule à ne pas être intimidé par Anya. Etrangement d'ailleurs, car Anya était la grande sœur de Lincoln, avec des tendances hyper protectrices. Un peu comme Bellamy avec Octavia. Et dieu sait à quel point Bellamy intimidait Lincoln.

\- Tu dois mettre dix marshmallow dans ta bouche.

Anya sourit férocement, et s'empara du paquet de bonbon que Murphy lui tendait. Elle engouffra les dix requis, et pour prouver qu'elle était Anya, elle en ajouta un onzième. Encore plus fort, elle les avala tous, sans en recracher un seul. Clarke et moi, on la regardait bouche bée, bien que habituées à ses prouesses d'ogresse quand il s'agissait de bouffe, elle nous étonnait toujours. C'était un truc de famille.

Puis Anya lança à son tour la bouteille, et tomba sur Bellamy. Il choisit Action, et se retrouva en caleçon pour le reste du jeu. Heureusement pour lui, la soirée était chaude en ce début d'été.

Le goulot s'arrêta ensuite sur Luna qui choisit Vérité, et Bellamy lança un regard un peu sadique à Murphy avant de poser sa question.

\- Raconte-nous ton premier baiser.

Murphy blanchit tout en fusillant Bellamy du regard, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose que les frangins aiment entendre à propos de leur petite sœur. Je crois que Bell l'avait fait exprès pour l'embêter. En tout cas, Luna ne semblait pas plus dérangée que ça.

\- C'était l'an dernier, pendant les vacances d'été. Il y avait ce garçon, Dereck, il a passé trois jours à me regarder avant d'oser s'approcher. Il s'est décidé le dernier soir. C'était super romantique sur la plage, au coucher du soleil...

Luna était repartie dans ses souvenirs, alors qu'on l'écoutait tous attentivement en imaginant la scène. Enfin, tous sauf Murphy qui se bouchait les oreilles en chantonnant. Ça donna des idées à Luna lorsque la bouteille s'arrêta sur son frère.

C'est comme ça qu'on a entendu Murphy chanter pour la première fois. C'était une chanson paillarde choisit par Luna, certes, mais il avait un joli timbre de voix. A la fin de la chanson, il lança à son tour la bouteille, et quand celle-ci s'arrêta finalement sur moi, il sourit sadiquement provoquant mon inquiétude.

\- Action. Je choisis immédiatement, préférant justifier mes actes par un jeu plus que douteux, plutôt que révéler quelque chose de gênant.

\- Tu dois embrasser Clarke.

Je fronçais les sourcils, et il continua.

\- Sur la bouche.

Il termina sa phrase par un grand sourire, alors que je devenais blanche comme un linge. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, mes oreilles n'entendaient plus ce qui se passait autour de moi, et je tournai le regard vers la concernée. Son sourire était toujours présent sur son visage, mais je pus voir une once d'appréhension dans son regard.

Mon cerveau réussi à se remettre en marche suffisamment pour me demander d'où est-ce qu'il sortait cette idée. En le regardant, un sourire en coin adressé à Bellamy, je réalisais qu'il se servait de moi pour rendre l'autre garçon jaloux. Ils se livraient à leur petite guerre, sans réaliser les dégâts qu'ils pourraient causer au passage. Si je refusais, le jeu s'arrêtait, potentiellement en créant une mauvaise ambiance, mais si j'acceptais...

Silencieusement, je demandai la permission à Clarke, et elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était rien, qu'un bref contact entre nos lèvres, un jeu stupide. Stupide oui, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'infligeait ça ?

Je m'avançai alors, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. L'inquiétude avait disparu, son sourire aussi. Je réalisai à quel point elle était belle. Ses yeux posés sur moi, causaient une fois encore ce profond trouble qui m'envahissait à chaque fois. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. De nouveau, je me demandais ce qui m'arrivait. Etait-ce normal ?

Les autres avaient disparu, il ne restait que nous deux, autour de ce feu de camp. Sa poitrine se souleva alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration, et elle ferma les yeux, dans l'attente.

Finalement, je serais les dents en reculant, et pris l'expression la plus détendue que je pouvais, alors que tout en moi hurlait de frustration.

\- Désolée les gars, là ça devient vraiment bizarre. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- C'est parce que c'est une fille ? Bon alors, embrasse Lincoln alors. Dit Murphy en levant les yeux au ciel, déçu que son plan ne fonctionne pas.

Octavia lui jeta un regard noir, indiquant clairement qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à SON Lincoln, et le principal intéressé le regarda avec dédain en se demandant ce qui lui avait valu ce soudain intérêt.

J'observai mon ami, et réalisait que ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. J'aurais pu l'embrasser, sur la bouche, là tout de suite, sans rien ressentir de bizarre. Alors je me tournai de nouveau vers Clarke qui me regardait, l'air un peu déçu.

\- NON, mais enfin, on ne va pas passer la soirée à s'embrasser ! Toi y'a ta sœur, Octavia, y'a son frère, et tu sais qu'avec Lincoln Anya et Clarke on est comme frères et sœurs. C'est trop bizarre.

Moi-même je ne croyais pas un mot de ce que je disais. Je n'aurais eu aucun problème à embrasser Lincoln ou Anya pour ce jeu, car cela ne signifiait absolument rien pour moi, ni eux. Mais embrasser Clarke, rien que l'idée me donnait des vertiges. Alors je mentais. Non, définitivement, je ne considérais pas Clarke comme ma sœur. A ce stade, je la considérais encore comme ma meilleure amie, même si je sentais les choses m'échapper progressivement.

Murphy laissa tomber, et me donna un autre gage, qui m'obligea à descendre une bouteille de bière cul sec. Ajoutant les effets de l'alcool à ma confusion grandissante. Le jeu continua un peu, avant qu'Anya ne décide de rentrer, peu après minuit.

Luna s'écroulait de fatigue et alla se coucher dans l'une des tentes. On n'avait pas décidé de qui dormirait où, mais avec Clarke on voulait que Lincoln et Octavia se retrouvent ensemble. Ce qui ne serait probablement pas du goût de Bellamy.

D'ailleurs, quand celui-ci et Murphy décidèrent d'aller se coucher, le premier s'installa dans une tente, et le second dans la tente où dormait sa sœur. Les garçons étant bien éméchés par la consommation d'alcool, ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Lincoln et Octavia s'étaient éclipsés sous prétexte d'aller chercher du bois. Bois que nous avions en quantité, car Lincoln et moi avions pris soin d'avoir de quoi tenir toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Je me retrouvais donc seule autour du feu de camp avec Clarke.

\- Du coup, Murphy dors avec Luna, et Bellamy a pris une tente...

On n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution pour que les amoureux se retrouvent ensemble. Une seule tente demeurait inoccupée, et il était hors de question que Clarke et/ou moi dormions avec Bellamy. J'aimais Lincoln, et ferais presque n'importe quoi pour son bonheur, mais il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer.

Je soupirai en regardant Clarke qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Le ciel était dégagé, et la journée avait été chaude. D'un geste, je ramenai une couverture vers nous, et glissai un peu contre le banc improvisé pour m'installer confortablement.

\- J'imagine qu'on pourrait dormir à la belle étoile. Il ne pleuvra pas cette nuit.

Entre le tronc et le feu, il ne devrait pas faire trop froid. Clarke n'hésita pas une seconde et vint se caler contre moi, rabattant sur nous la couverture que j'avais étendue par terre. Son bras vint se poser sur mon estomac, envoyant subitement des milliers de papillons voleter dans tout mon corps. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et ferma les yeux.

Je restais à la regarder, quand une ombre s'arrêta derrière nous. Mon regard trouva Lincoln, qui déposa un sac de couchage sur nos deux corps, et me remercia silencieusement. Il avait compris qu'on resterait là pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité avec Octavia. Je levais le pouce pour lui signifier que j'étais heureuse pour lui.

Il me sourit, et posa son regard sur Clarke qui semblait dormir, avant de revenir sur moi. De nouveau, je pus sentir cette hésitation chez lui, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, et qu'il changeait d'avis. Il secoua légèrement la tête et s'éloigna en direction de la tente où l'attendait Octavia.

Je me réinstallai, et ce faisant, je sentis la main de Clarke bouger contre la peau de mon ventre, mon t-shirt ayant remonté légèrement dans la manœuvre. J'inspirai profondément pour tenter de calmer mon rythme cardiaque qui venait dangereusement de s'accélérer. Et je portais mon regard sur les étoiles, sachant que je ne dormirais probablement pas cette nuit-là.

La proximité dans laquelle nous nous trouvions me troublait de nouveau. Je savais que je n'étais pas supposé ressentir tout ça, mais ce soir-là, je décidais de ne plus lutter sans cesse. Pas ce soir. Pas cette nuit. Alors je resserrai mon étreinte sur la blonde couchée à mes côtés, et laissai cette sensation enivrante m'envahir complément quand elle se blottit encore plus contre moi.

Son souffle chaud caressait ma nuque. Je sentais sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de ses respirations. Inconsciemment, j'inspirai son odeur profondément.

Après quelques instants, Clarke se dégagea de mes bras et se redressa sur la couverture qui nous servait de matelas. La lueur du feu auréolait ses cheveux blonds, légèrement en désordre. Sa chemise à carreau rouge, trop grande pour elle, glissait sur l'une de ses épaules, laissant apparaitre la chair de poule sur sa peau. Elle cligna des yeux, tentant d'en chasser la fatigue.

Mon regard fini par se poser sur ses lèvres, et rien n'habitait plus mes pensées que cette envie de l'embrasser. Plus rien n'existait, que elle et moi. Je me forçai à détourner le regard, remerciant le ciel que la lumière du feu ne soit pas assez vive pour qu'elle remarque la rougeur sur mes joues. Mon attention retourna aux étoiles, et je tentai de penser à autre chose. Autre chose qu'aux lèvres terriblement tentantes de ma meilleure amie.

Ce fut rendu impossible quand je sentis une douce main sur ma joue, qui me ramena sur elle.

\- Lexa ?

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Clarke me ramena sur terre.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je m'empressai de lui faire non de la tête, sachant qu'elle ne se contenterait pas d'une réponse aussi vague. Lui dire que je réfléchissais ? Hors de question, ça n'amènerait que plus d'interrogations, et je n'étais pas prête à lui avouer mes pensées. Je fis tourner mon cerveau à plein régime pour sortir quelque chose de crédible.

\- Je me demandais si Lincoln et Octavia oseraient s'afficher ensembles demain matin. Devant Bellamy, je veux dire.

Voilà, reporter l'attention sur l'événement le plus important de la soirée. Parler de quelqu'un d'autre. Bien joué Lexa ! Et ça fonctionna. On discutait à voix basse du nouveau couple que formait nos amis, et bientôt, Clarke reprit sa place dans mes bras. On finit par s'endormir peu avant le lever du soleil. Il faut dire qu'a cette période de l'année, celui-ci montrait le bout de son nez dès cinq heures.

Ce ne fut que lorsque ses rayons réchauffèrent les toiles de tentes, que nos amis émergèrent les uns après les autres, nous réveillant au passage. Clarke et moi n'avions quasiment pas dormis. J'encaissais plutôt bien le manque de sommeil, alors que ma blonde restait immobile, plongée dans sa tasse de café. Le breuvage noir avait toujours été un mystère pour moi, la seule chose que j'aimais dans le café, c'était les sucres qu'y trempait ma mère quand j'étais petite, et qu'elle me tendait pour me faire plaisir.

Le petit déjeuner se fit dans le plus grand calme, Murphy et Bellamy trainant un début de gueule de bois, et Lincoln et Octavia se lançant des regards énamourés qui nous firent glousser avec Luna. Ils n'étaient pas très discrets, mais heureusement, Bellamy était trop mal en point pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et quand vint l'heure de partir, Octavia glissa discrètement un mot à l'oreille de son amoureux, qui le fit rougir comme jamais. J'aurais pu jurer qu'ils se retrouveraient plus vite que prévu...

Après avoir rangé les tentes avec Lincoln, pendant que les autres rassemblaient les restes des provisions, nos invités repartirent rapidement. Lincoln finit par rentrer chez lui également pour ranger le matériel, et prendre un peu de repos. Je restai donc seule avec Clarke sous les grands arbres qui nous avaient servis d'abri pour la nuit. Après avoir suivi Lincoln du regard, je me retournai vers elle, et remarquais qu'elle m'observait silencieusement. Elle détourna le regard aussitôt, et s'affaira à plier les derniers duvets que nous stockions dans la cabane du voisin en attendant de revenir les chercher.

La journée était déjà chaude en cette fin de matinée, et j'inspirai profondément l'air chargé d'odeurs de la campagne. L'herbe encore mouillée de rosée, l'écorce des arbres qui sèche doucement sous les rayons du soleil, la terre légèrement retournée quand on avait défait les tentes, et les cendres encore chaudes de notre feu.

\- Ça te dit, on va à la cascade ? Lâchai-je sans réfléchir, cédant à une impulsion. J'avais chaud, je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, je ne voulais pas être loin de Clarke.

Celle-ci se retourna lentement, me jaugeant de la tête au pied. Puis finalement, elle dit.

\- Okay, aide-moi juste à plier ce truc, et on est parti.

Après un cours quart d'heure, on se retrouvait sur la grande pierre qui surplombait le bassin naturel. L'eau devait être gelée malgré la saison, elle l'était toujours. Mais Clarke n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle retira ses baskets sans les mains, et passa sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, se retrouvant en jean et soutient gorge.

A ce stade, je réalisais ce que j'avais provoqué, et que Clarke se retrouverait dans quelques secondes en sous-vêtements devant moi, et bientôt toute mouillée. Je l'avais vue des dizaines de fois faire ça, mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui c'était différent. Je me maudissais d'avoir cédé à la tentation cette nuit. D'avoir cessé de repousser ces sentiments. Maintenant, tout était différent. Je détournai le regard, et entendis l'eau éclabousser alors qu'elle plongeait.

\- LEXA ! Ramène tes fesses ici ! C'était ton idée !

J'esquissai un sourire à sa tirade, non, rien n'avais changé, c'était toujours ma meilleure amie là-dessous, et ça le resterait. Je retirai mon t-shirt et mes chaussures, et sautai à mon tour dans l'eau glacée en gardant mon jean.

Quand je refis surface, elle était à quelques centimètres de mon visage, et j'oubliai immédiatement la température de l'eau. Si elle s'approchait encore un peu, l'eau allait se mettre à bouillir tout autour de moi, j'en aurais juré.

Ses deux prunelles azur ne me lâchaient pas, et je sentis ma peau changer de couleur au niveau des joues. Elle se rapprocha encore, juste assez pour que je sente ses bras et ses jambes me frôler les côtes.

Je replongeais pour donner le change, et donner une chance à mon corps de se ressaisir. Après avoir épuisé tout mon air, je remontai pour la seconde fois. Clarke était sous la cascade, et je me demandais comment elle supportait l'eau gelée qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Elle me fit signe pour que je me rapproche, et malgré ma tête qui me criait de partir dans l'autre sens, mon corps obtempéra sans mon accord.

On se retrouvait, à trembler de froid sous l'eau qui ruisselait sur nos corps. La scène aurait pût être romantique, si je n'étais pas tellement tourmentée par ces émotions qui semblaient ne plus vouloir rester tranquillement au fond de moi.

\- On sort ? Finit par demander Clarke quand ses lèvres devinrent bleues.

\- Ouu..Oui...

Je bégayais en claquant des dents, et nous nagions vers la berge, pour rejoindre la grande pierre chauffée par le soleil. Une fois-là, on s'allongeait pour se laisser sécher lentement, et je prenais soin de détourner la tête pour ne croiser ni son regard, ni son corps dénudé.

Après quelques minutes, je me sentais mieux, malgré mon jean qui pesait une tonne, et était encore gelé sur mes jambes. Le sommeil me rattrapait quand Clarke vint briser le silence.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu m'embrasser hier ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Ma gorge se sera, et les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent d'intensité. Comment répondre à cette question. « _Parce que j'avais trop peur d'aimer ça ? Parce que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir m'arrêter ? Parce que j'en ai rêvé trop souvent ces derniers temps ? »_ J'avalais difficilement ma salive, et sans la regarder, je tentais d'assurer ma voix.

\- Je l'ai dit, c'était trop bizarre, t'es comme ma sœur...

Elle m'observa un instant en plissant les yeux.

\- Tu mens. Lâcha-t-elle en se levant, et en commençant à se rhabiller tranquillement.

D'un geste, je me retournai et me redressai sur les coudes.

\- Pardon ?

\- On se connait depuis quatre ans Lexa, je sais quand tu mens.

La déception était clairement présente dans ses propos, et je me dépêchai d'attraper mon t-shirt et de remettre mes chaussures alors qu'elle prenait le chemin du retour.

\- Attends ! Je criais en enfilant mon t-shirt.

\- Quoi ?

Un brin de colère cette fois. Je savais que l'honnêteté était quelques choses d'important pour Clarke. Quand même, ce baiser refusé n'était pas si important que ça. Ou peut-être qu'il l'était ? Elle me fit face, et attendit que je continue.

\- Bon d'accord, j'ai eu peur.

L'étonnement pouvait se lire sur son visage, alors que je détournais les yeux pour ne plus subir cet assaut de son regard.

\- Peur ? De quoi ?

Mes joues devaient être en feu de nouveau. Et je me maudissais intérieurement d'être aussi transparente.

\- Ben...j'ai jamais embrassé personne ...alors...

Une main se posa sur mon avant-bras, et j'osais enfin recroiser son regard. Il était de nouveau doux et bienveillant.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Est-ce que on ne devrait pas garder ça pour quelqu'un qui compte pour nous ? Plutôt que de le gâcher dans un jeu stupide.

\- Le jeu est peut être stupide, mais tu ES quelqu'un qui compte pour moi Lexa. Tu es ma meilleure amie.

Elle s'était de nouveau rapprochée en disant ces mots, et je respirais de nouveau avec difficulté. Totalement immobile, je n'osais plus faire un geste alors qu'elle croisait ses mains derrière ma nuque.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour finir le jeu...

La phrase avait été dite dans un chuchotement à peine audible. Et je compris que ce serait à moi de combler l'espace qui nous séparait encore. Elle était allée aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. J'avais le choix, reculer, et passer à côté d'une occasion unique, ou avancer, et obtenir mon premier baiser, de la seule personne avec qui je pouvais l'imaginer actuellement.

J'avais peur, peur que les choses soient différentes entre nous après ça. Mais après tout, pour elle, il ne semblait s'agir que d'une expérience, de celle que font de nombreuses filles, s'entrainer à s'embrasser avec sa meilleure amie. J'avais toujours la possibilité de prétendre la même chose.

Alors je comblais l'espace. Mes mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches, mon corps se rapprocha du sien, et j'inclinais légèrement la tête en avançant lentement mes lèvres des siennes. Une expression sérieuse avait remplacé son habituel sourire, et je fermais les yeux une seconde avant de presser ma bouche contre la sienne.

Nous restions là un instant, indécises sur la suite des événements, quand ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger contre les miennes. Je n'avais encore embrassé personne, c'était vrai, mais je savais déjà que la salve d'émotions incontrôlables qui montaient en moi n'était pas due au baiser en lui-même, mais bien à la personne avec qui je le partageais.

On se reculait de concert au bout d'un moment, un peu essoufflées, et un peu hébétées par ce qui venait de se passer. En rouvrant les yeux, je cru déceler dans le regard de Clarke, un malaise qu'elle dissimula rapidement en se raclant la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, ils vont se demander où on est passées.

Je hochai la tête, et la laissai partir devant, ayant besoin de quelques instants pour me recomposer. Apparemment, on n'allait pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

Quelque part, j'étais soulagée.

Quelque part, j'avais envie de hurler.

 **xxx**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que le chapitre 4 est presque prêt, et que vous devriez l'avoir la semaine prochaine !**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4 : I was fifteen

**Bonjour !**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 4, comme promis!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous lire à chaque fois !**

 **Dikranne : merci pour ton commentaire, tu peux toujours demander à Lincoln de te prêter une tente.**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **xxx**

 **Chapitre 4 : I was fifteen**

 **Xxx**

 _J'avais quinze ans quand Clarke Griffin m'a brisé le cœur._

On n'a jamais reparlé de ce baiser, notre premier baiser.

L'été s'est passé comme les autres étés, entre les copains, les vacances, et les petits boulots qu'on dénichait avec Lincoln chez les fermiers du coin.

Ils nous confiaient leurs corvées, et nous donnaient un petit salaire en échange. Mon frère et moi, on était ensembles, au soleil la plupart du temps. On mettait l'argent de côté pour s'offrir une moto à la rentrée. Bien sûr, on avait dû en trouver des pas chères, et avec l'aide de Murphy, on les avait bricolées pour qu'elles ressortent comme neuves. Moi, j'avais jeté mon dévolu sur une vieille Honda Scrambler comme celle de Michael dans « Grease2 ».

Clarke passa un peu moins de temps avec nous, car sa mère l'emmenait régulièrement avec elle pour l'aider à l'hôpital. Je la soupçonnais de vouloir déjà la formater pour qu'elle devienne, comme elle, médecin. Elle passa également un bon mois avec son père à la base militaire, car elle n'avait que rarement l'occasion de le voir.

A la rentrée, on se retrouvait de nouveau la petite bande, et maintenant, on était presque tous véhiculés. Anya avait son permis depuis peu, tout comme Bellamy, et nous, on avait nos motos avec Lincoln. Je dois dire que, vivant dans un petit village loin de tout transport en commun, et ayant une mère très occupée par son travail, ça nous a sauvé la vie. L'indépendance, c'était essentiel pour nous.

Et puis la vie à trois avec Lincoln et Clarke, ce n'était plus tout à fait comme avant. Premièrement, Lincoln et Octavia sortaient ensembles depuis le soir du camping. Bellamy avait été furax d'abord, mais il s'y était fait. Ils étaient trop mignons, à s'attendre à la sortie du collège, et quand il la raccompagnait chez elle.

Clarke et moi, on se retrouvait parfois à tenir la chandelle, et je me sentais toujours mal à l'aise dans ces moments, car Clarke mettait beaucoup de distance entre nous, n'agissant pas du tout naturellement. Heureusement, Luna trainait aussi avec nous, et on évitait ainsi de trop se retrouver dans cette situation.

Mais quand on était que toutes les deux, les choses étaient comme avant. Je réalisais alors à quel point on était tactiles, nos échanges s'approchant de ceux de Lincoln et Octavia. Mais je me gardais bien d'engager la conversation sur cette pente glissante, ayant réussi (avec difficulté) à refouler mes sentiments depuis cette fameuse journée à la rivière.

Jusqu'à ce jour de Mai, où une dispute éclata. Je crois bien que c'était notre première vraie dispute. On descendait du bus, la journée avait été pourrie, j'avais eu une mauvaise note en Allemand (encore), et je m'étais tordu la cheville au basket.

C'est en boitant légèrement que je pris avec Clarke le chemin de nos maisons. Lincoln avait raccompagné Octavia en moto, et ne rentrerait que tard, lorsque Bellamy les rejoindrait. Le garçon avait enfin pu avoir son propre appartement, et y vivais désormais avec sa petite sœur.

Je grommelais dans mon coin, en essayant de ne pas trop m'appuyer sur ma jambe droite qui me faisait souffrir. Trop concentré sur ma marche laborieuse, je ne remarquais qu'à mi-chemin l'étrange silence de Clarke. Elle qui parlait, genre, beaucoup, n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la descente du bus. Ça cachait forcément quelque chose. Je m'arrêtais pour la dévisager, et elle s'arrêta machinalement comme je n'avançais plus.

\- Y'a quelque chose qui ne vas pas. Déclarais-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi, en sortant tout à coup de ses pensées, l'air prise sur le fait. Mes sourcils se froncèrent malgré moi.

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mon ton devait être un peu agressif car elle fronça les sourcils à son tour. Je tentais d'adoucir mon regard que je savais contrarié, c'était vraiment une mauvaise journée. Une bourrasque me fit soudain frissonner, et je levais les yeux au ciel. L'orage qui avait menacé toute la journée arrivait à grande vitesse, il ne fallait pas trainer. Mais le nœud que j'avais dans l'estomac était le signe que c'était important, il fallait que je sache,

\- Tu n'as rien dit depuis tout à l'heure, et je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

Elle s'approcha de moi, et hésita un instant.

\- Aujourd'hui, Bellamy m'a demandé de sortir avec lui...

A ces mots, je cru sentir une pierre tomber au fond de mon estomac, mon visage devint livide, et j'aurais presque pu entendre mon cœur se briser en mille morceau. Je ne reconnus pas ma voix lorsque je lui demandais.

\- Et t'as répondu quoi ?

C'était à peine un murmure, j'avais des fourmis dans les bras, et ma tête commençait à me faire mal.

\- Je sais pas...

\- Comment ça « tu sais pas » ?

Cette fois ci, la colère prenait largement le dessus, donnant plus d'assurance à ma voix, et j'avais répliqué de façon abrupte. Bellamy ! J'en étais sûre depuis le début. Une jalousie foudroyante m'envahit, plus forte que tout ce que je n'avais jamais ressenti.

\- Non, je ne sais pas Lexa. Pourquoi ça t'énerve comme ça ? S'emporta-t-elle aussi.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne t'intéressait pas ? C'est pas ce que tu m'avais dit ?

\- C'était il y a plus de deux ans, les choses ont changées...et il est gentil.

\- Gentil ? On ne sort pas avec quelqu'un parce qu'il est GENTIL ! C'est pas une bonne raison !

Cette fois-ci, on criait franchement. Et les premières gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur mon visage, sans que je ne réalise.

\- Alors pourquoi on sort avec quelqu'un Lexa ? C'est QUOI une bonne raison ?

Je serais les dents pour ne pas répondre à cette question. « _On sort avec quelqu'un parce qu'on ne peut pas se passer de sa présence. Parce qu'on a envie de la sentir tout près de soi, tout le temps. Parce qu'on est attirée, irrémédiablement, par elle. »_

Non décidemment, ce n'était toujours pas des choses à dire à ma meilleure amie. Quoi que...

\- Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Je lâchais en reprenant ma route en direction de la maison. Malheureusement, dans mon emportement, j'en oubliais ma blessure, et forçait un peu trop sur ma cheville. La douleur me fit m'arrêter immédiatement. Je venais forcément d'aggraver le problème. La pluie redoubla d'intensité, et Clarke me doubla en furie, sans jeter un coup d'œil en arrière.

Elle était déjà à quelques mètres quand je tentais un nouveau pas, avant de m'effondrer sur le sol. C'était bien trop douloureux. Je massai doucement mon pied pour pouvoir repartir, et tentai de me relever avec difficulté. Quand je relevai finalement les yeux, elle était là.

A peine à un mètre de moi, trempée. Ses cheveux blonds dégoulinaient, son t-shirt lui collait à la peau sous sa veste en jean qui ne servait à rien. La grisaille ambiante faisait ressortir ses yeux, ils étaient plus foncés que d'habitude, elle était magnifique.

Le regard braqué sur moi, j'étais tétanisée par son intensité. Il n'y avait plus de colère, plus de reproche, mais quelque chose que je n'identifiais pas. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vulnérable.

Elle finit par s'approcher sans un mot, et passa son bras sous mon épaule droite, pour me soutenir. Et grâce à elle, nous arrivâmes finalement à destination. Elle m'emmena chez elle, et je me laissai faire en silence.

C'était rare qu'on aille chez elle, et le contraste entre nos maisons me choquait à chaque fois. Chez Clarke, tout était rangé, chaque chose à sa place. Chez nous, un capharnaüm régnait sans relâche, malgré les efforts de ma mère pour tenir la maison.

En entrant, elle retira ses chaussures, et m'abandonna sur le pas de la porte pour disparaitre derrière la pièce que je savais être la buanderie. Elle en ressortit avec deux serviettes, et m'enroula dans l'une d'entre elle, prenant le temps d'essuyer mon visage avant de faire la même chose pour elle-même.

On montait ensuite à l'étage, dans sa chambre, et elle m'abandonna sur le lit alors qu'elle se changeait dans la salle de bain attenante. J'en profitai pour sécher grossièrement mes cheveux avant de m'affaler sur le matelas. Mon regard se fixa sur les gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient avec force sur le velux, au-dessus de son lit, en créant une rythmique apaisante.

On n'avait pas échangé un seul mot depuis la dispute, et ce silence commençait à devenir pesant, mais en même temps, je n'avais aucune idée de comment le rompre. M'excuser ? Oui, ça pourrait être un commencement, j'avais totalement perdu les pédales là-dehors, en m'énervant sans aucune raison valable.

Quand elle revint dans la pièce, on n'y voyait presque plus rien, l'orage ayant fait tomber la nuit en même temps que la pluie. Mais j'y voyais assez pour distinguer le débardeur gris, et le short de sport qu'elle avait enfilé à la vas-vite, et qui laissait apparaitre une trop grande partie de son corps.

Elle s'agenouilla au pied du lit, et pris doucement ma cheville blessée entre ses mains. C'est à peu près à cet instant que je remarquais le tube de crème, et la bande qu'elle avait ramenés avec elle de la salle de bain.

Ma serviette lui servit à m'essuyer, et elle entreprit de masser ma blessure avec sa crème. J'étais comme hypnotisée par chacun de ses gestes, elle y mettait tellement de douceur. Ça contrastait avec la colère qu'elle avait montré un peu plus tôt. Elle passa un peu plus de temps que nécessaire à m'appliquer l'onguent, avant de commencer à me bander la jambe. Elle était douée, sans aucun doute, ses heures passées à l'hôpital lui avaient bien servies. Le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau était grisant, et je laissai la sensation se répandre dans tout mon corps.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'étais redressée, et me tenais à présent assise sur le bord du lit, Clarke à mes pieds, qui terminait d'accrocher la bande avec habileté. Une fois terminé, elle se mit sur ses genoux pour se retrouver entre mes jambes, et se tourna enfin vers moi, capturant mon regard avec ses yeux incroyables.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand je remarquai notre proximité, il suffisait que je baisse la tête pour que nos lèvres se retrouvent. J'avais tenté de dissimuler cette envie, j'avais tenté d'oublier mon ressenti, d'enterrer mes sentiments, mais tout revenait avec encore plus de force à cet instant.

Mes yeux descendirent de quelques centimètres pour se poser sur ses lèvres. La fatigue, la douleur, le bruit incessant de la pluie martelant le velux, je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée en tête, et c'était de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle était immobile, sa poitrine se soulevait tranquillement au rythme de sa respiration. Sa main bougea finalement, pour se diriger vers ma joue. Mais avant de l'atteindre, un bruit de porte qui claque nous ramena brutalement à la réalité. Au son des pas dans l'escalier, Clarke se releva prestement, et sortit presque en courant.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir arrêté de respirer tout ce temps, et de recommencer seulement à l'instant. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une voix que j'identifiai comme celle d'Abby se mêla à celle de ma blonde, et j'eu quelques instants pour me recomposer avant de voir le médecin entrer dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Lexa, Clarke m'a dit que tu t'étais blessée ? Tu me dis comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Elle s'agenouilla là où Clarke était une minute avant. Celle-ci lâcha un petit rire en voyant ma tête à cette constatation, mais refréna bien vite le fou rire qui la menaçait. D'abord interdite, je finis par lui sourire, et me tournait vers sa mère qui attendait une réponse.

\- Au basket. Un des gars m'a contré en plein vol, j'ai mal atterri.

\- Hum...Dit-elle en examinant ma cheville. Ça n'a pas l'air trop mal, Clarke a fait le nécessaire. Si tu ne vois pas d'amélioration dans deux jours, tu reviens me voir d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête pour toute réponse, et Abby se releva. Son regard se posa sur sa fille, et fit le tour de la pièce surchargé en décoration, livres et bibelots en tout genre.

\- Je pense que tu devrais commencer à faire quelques cartons Clarke.

Je tiquai au mot « cartons ». Un regard vers Clarke, et je la vis blanche comme un linge, faisant les gros yeux à sa mère comme si celle-ci avait dit une grosse bêtise.

-Cartons ? Je demandai.

Abby se tourna vers moi l'air surprise, puis vers sa fille de nouveau, qui cette fois, la menaçait clairement du regard.

\- Clarke ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu n'en as toujours pas parlé à Lexa ?

\- Parlé ? De quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de cartons ?

Là, j'étais paumée...Abby me dévisagea l'air un peu embêté, et amorça quelques pas pour sortir de la chambre.

\- Je crois que vous avez besoin de parler les filles. Je vais préparer le diner, je serais dans la cuisine si vous avez besoin de moi.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éclipsa, et je reportai toute mon attention sur ma blonde.

\- De quoi elle parle, Clarke ?

De nouveau, mon estomac se tordit de douleur en voyant le regard fuyant de Clarke qui préférait poser ses yeux n'importe où dans la pièce plutôt que sur moi.

\- CLARKE ! Je hurlai pour la faire réagir.

Elle me lança un regard noir, avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux même en entendant sa réponse. Comment ça pas en parler ? J'étais dans une colère noire, mais elle semblait furieuse également pour une raison que j'ignorais. Je ravalai les paroles blessantes que je pourrais sortir sous le coup de l'émotion, et me levai pour boitiller à mon tour vers la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entrai dans la cuisine, et m'installai sur un des tabourets qui entouraient l'îlot central, où Abby est en train d'émincer des légumes. Je posai mon regard sur elle, et j'attendais sans un mot qu'elle relève les yeux vers moi. Ce qu'elle fit uniquement lorsqu'elle eut terminé et jeté les morceaux de carottes dans la poêle.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle se donnait du temps pour essayer de trouver le courage de me faire face, mais je devais me tromper. Abby Griffin ne serait pas intimidée par une gamine de quatorze ans.

Elle s'assit enfin en face de moi, et relâcha une grande inspiration.

\- Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

Je balançais ma tête de gauche à droite sans dire un mot.

\- L'affectation de Jake est prolongée. Et sa prochaine mutation sera surement à l'étranger. On ne peut plus rester ici.

J'avais l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de se poser sur ma poitrine, et je respirais péniblement.

\- Vous partez... Je dis d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui. A la fin de l'année scolaire.

\- Mais...

Ma répartie fut coupée par la main d'Abby qui vint se poser sur la mienne.

\- Je comprends ta déception Lexa, mais notre famille a été séparée depuis bien trop de temps. Il est temps à présent que nous soyons réunis.

Je sautai en bas du tabouret, prenant soin d'éviter de m'appuyer sur ma jambe blessée.

\- Et nous alors ? On fait partie de cette famille !

Au sourire triste qui me répondit, je compris que ce n'était pas facile pour elle non plus. Depuis cinq ans maintenant, sa vie était ici, son travail, ses collègues, ses amis.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Il s'agit de mon mari. Du père de Clarke.

\- Bien sûr c'est pareil ! La famille ce n'est pas QUE ça, Lincoln est mon frère, et pourtant nous ne sommes pas du même sang ! Clarke fait partie de ma famille !

Elle secoua la tête devant mon entêtement. Et soupira.

\- Ecoute, je suis sûre que tu aimes beaucoup Clarke, mais tu ne comprends pas...Tu verras quand tu seras plus grande.

Là, elle m'énervait. Mon jeune âge ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir des sentiments, et de comprendre les relations humaines. Peut-être mieux qu'elle-même. Pourquoi les adultes se croient toujours obligés de dénigrer les sentiments des enfants.

\- C'est toi qui ne comprends rien Abby. Tu ne sais RIEN.

Et sur mon accès de colère, je tournai les talons, et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. J'aperçus au passage deux yeux bleu m'observer depuis le haut de l'escalier. Clarke avait sans doute écouté toute notre conversation. J'hésitai à m'arrêter, mais après tout, elle n'avait pas jugé bon de m'informer de son prochain départ. La porte claqua derrière moi, et je rentrai chez moi le cœur gros.

 **xxx**

Suite à notre dispute, je suis restée sans nouvelle pendant des jours. Elle arrêta de prendre le bus pendant quelques temps, et malgré le fait qu'elles soient en classe ensembles, même Octavia ne semblait pas arriver à communiquer. Au moins, c'est Clarke elle-même qui lui avait parlé de son départ. Evidemment, elle se doutait bien que la brune l'aurait appris rapidement.

C'est moi qui l'avais annoncé à Lincoln quand il avait vu mon état le lendemain matin, il n'avait encore une fois montré que peu de réaction à l'annonce. On avait beau se ressembler sur beaucoup de choses, on ne gérait vraiment pas nos émotions de la même façon. J'étais une vraie boule de nerfs, et ça se ressentait dans ma façon de me comporter. L'agressivité dont je faisais preuve envers tout le monde reflétait mon agitation interne.

Je savais qu'il avait revu Clarke, un soir chez Octavia. Il ne m'avait pas raconté leur discussion. De toute façon, j'étais encore trop en colère d'avoir appris la nouvelle de la sorte pour engager la conversation sur ce terrain. Avec qui que ce soit.

Quelques jours plus tard, on était au collège, je venais d'envoyer bouler un gars qui voulait notre place sur le banc, sous l'arbre de la cour. L'ambiance était lourde, et même Lincoln n'arrivait pas à me calmer.

\- Un peu plus, et j'ai cru que tu allais le mordre...Commenta Lincoln en soulignant ma mauvaise humeur.

\- Ouais ben, on était là les premiers, alors il a qu'à se trouver un autre banc !

\- Bien sûr...Murmura mon ami. Lexa, tu devrais aller lui parler, vous n'allez pas vous faire la gueule le reste de l'année...

A chaque fois qu'il essayait de me parler de Clarke, de m'encourager à aller lui parler, je m'emportais et finissais par changer de sujet.

\- Elle ne veut pas me parler Link. Si elle voulait me parler, elle m'aurait dit pour le déménagement.

Luna trouva le moment opportun pour s'en mêler.

\- Tu ne penses pas que t'es un peu dure ? Sa vie est ici, et elle doit partir. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle. T'es sa meilleure amie, et elle ne peut même pas t'en parler, parce que tu lui fais la gueule.

Je ne trouvai rien à redire à ça. Je me renfrognai, et me levai pour retourner en cours, alors que la cloche sonnait. Si même mes plus proches amis s'y mettaient... après tout, c'est elle qui m'avait trahi, pourquoi je ressentais cette culpabilité tout à coup ?

Au bout d'une semaine, je me décidai finalement à rompre ce silence radio qui me tuait à petit feu. Le manque était trop fort. Lincoln avait raison, on ne pouvait pas rester fâchées pour l'éternité...alors un matin, j'allais camper devant sa maison avant de partir au collège.

On avait un petit quart d'heure de marche jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, et j'espérais en profiter pour qu'on puisse mettre les choses au clair entre nous. Mais à la place de Clarke, ce fut Abby qui franchit la porte pour se diriger droit sur moi.

\- Bonjour Lexa.

\- Bonjour. Je répondis poliment, une pointe d'interrogation dans la voix.

\- Heu...je suis désolée, mais Clarke...enfin...je vais la conduire au collège aujourd'hui. Donc, vous ne pourrez pas vous voir.

Elle m'évitait encore. Alors que je tentais de faire un pas vers elle. Mais au lieu de la rage que j'avais souvent ressentie ces derniers temps, c'est de la peur qui m'assaillit. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais peur de perdre ma meilleure amie. Je quittai Abby du regard pour observer la maison, et j'entraperçus un éclair blond qui disparut bien vite derrière les rideaux de la fenêtre.

\- CLARKE ! Je criai pour lui signaler que je l'avais vue. Mais rien ne se passa. Une main vint se poser avec douceur sur mon épaule.

\- J'essayerai de lui parler ce soir, Lexa. Elle finira bien par sortir de son mutisme.

Je hochai la tête, complètement perdue, terrorisée, abattue. Et c'est les épaules et la tête basse que je pris en courant le chemin opposé à celui de l'école, pour passer la journée à la rivière, seule avec mes sombres pensées.

J'étais complétement déprimée quand arriva la fin de journée. Une énième pierre finissait sa course au fond de l'eau, quand soudain.

\- Tu es là.

Je restai tétanisée, fixant l'eau scintillante avec obstination. C'était un mirage, après tous ces jours de silence, c'était forcément un mirage.

\- Ta mère t'a cherché partout, elle a même appelé à la maison ...tu as séché les cours aujourd'hui. Elle était inquiète.

Clarke s'assit tranquillement à mes côtés, remontant ses genoux vers sa poitrine pour les entourer de ses bras. J'osai un rapide coup d'œil, comme pour me confirmer l'évidence, et je tendais la main inconsciemment pour la toucher. Elle était là.

Comme je ne disais toujours rien, elle ajouta.

\- Moi aussi...

\- Pardon ?

\- Moi aussi, j'étais inquiète Lexa.

J'envisageai une seconde d'ajouter quelque chose, quelque chose qui aurait été dicté par la colère et la frustration de ces derniers jours. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'étais bien trop heureuse qu'elle soit là. Que je compte assez à ses yeux pour qu'elle s'inquiète. Et que ce soit elle qui soit venu me chercher, pas Lincoln, pas ma mère, ELLE. Je ne lui demandai même pas comment elle a su que j'étais là, on se connaissait tellement tous les trois avec Lincoln que c'était une évidence.

\- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

Je m'arrêtais un instant avant d'ajouter.

\- Et désolée pour l'autre jour. Pour ma réaction...j'aurais dû me mettre à ta place...te soutenir. Au lieu de ça, j'ai réagi égoïstement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas...

Elle s'interrompit un instant, comme pour rassembler ses pensées.

-Lincoln est venu me voir aujourd'hui. Il s'est introduit clandestinement dans le collège, comme ils ne voulaient pas le laisser rentrer. Il m'a traitée de tête de mule, et m'a dit, je cite « qu'il n'y en avait pas une pour rattraper l'autre... ». T'aurais dû voir la course poursuite entre lui et les gardiens au moment où ils l'ont finalement repéré.

Un sourire éclaira mon visage à la pensée de mon frère en mode furtif dans l'établissement privé « bien sous tous rapport ». Effectivement, il ne cadrait pas avec le tableau. Je ressentis également une certaine fierté. Qu'il ait fait ça pour moi, pour nous. J'entendis Clarke soupirer, son sourire avait disparu.

\- Si je t'évitais...c'est que c'était trop dur pour moi de te parler. Tant que je ne t'en parlais pas, ça ne pouvait pas être réel...Mais de toute évidence, ça ne règle rien. Et tu me manques...je suis désolée...

Quelque chose d'humide tomba sur ma main, et je levais les yeux au ciel pour ne découvrir qu'un ciel bleu. Je réalisai que des larmes s'échappaient de mes yeux sans que je m'en rende compte. D'un revers de la main, je les effaçai. Je devais rester forte pour Clarke, elle avait besoin de moi. Elle avait besoin de son amie.

On resta un moment à discuter de tout et de rien, surtout pas de son futur départ, maintenant que je savais, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ajouter. Et puis on rentra avec la tombé de la nuit. Maman n'avait pas eu le cœur de me punir pour avoir fait l'école buissonnière, mais je m'étais tout de même excusée auprès d'elle, en lui promettant que je ne le referai plus.

 **Xxx**

Une humeur morose nous accompagna jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et même l'obtention de nos diplômes ne réussit pas à nous réjouir. Le jour du départ approchant bien trop vite à mon goût.

Finalement, Clarke n'était pas « sortie » avec Bellamy, et celui-ci ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Mais tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. On tentait tant bien que mal de profiter des derniers jours qu'elle passait avec nous.

Lincoln et Octavia étaient de plus en plus proches, et la jeune fille arrivait à atténuer la peine qu'il ressentait devant le futur déménagement de Clarke. Moi, par contre...je faisais bonne figure devant les copains, mais je dormais de plus en plus mal. En fait, les seules nuits où je dormais bien, c'était celle que je passais avec Clarke. Chez moi, chez elle, chez Luna ou Octavia, à chaque soirée que nous passions, on terminait toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour dormir.

En y réfléchissant, ça avait commencé au camping...avant ça, il me semblait qu'on dormait normalement...

Clarke refusa qu'on organise une soirée d'au revoir, elle trouvait le concept trop déprimant. Donc la semaine avant son départ, elle se fit une soirée filles avec Octavia, pour profiter encore un peu de son amie. Maman invita à diner les Griffin, Anya et Lincoln, histoire de se voir tous ensemble une dernière fois. Malgré l'excellente soirée qu'on avait passée, pour moi, c'était comme un diner de famille, et l'idée que cela ne se reproduira pas de sitôt m'attristait.

La veille du jour fatidique, je trouvais Clarke en bas de chez moi quand je rentrais de chez Lincoln. On avait passé la soirée devant la télé, mais la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était à Clarke qui terminait les préparatifs de son départ au même moment. Il était déjà tard, la lune était haute dans le ciel, et presque pleine, donnant à la nuit une luminosité particulière. Mon pas ralenti au moment où je l'aperçus, si elle prenait le temps de venir me voir, c'est que ses valises étaient faites. Sa mère avait été très claire là-dessus. Clarke avait repoussé l'échéance, et Abby avait finis par se fâcher, lui interdisant de sortir jusqu'à ce que tout soit fin prêt.

Je trainai volontairement, l'observant autant que je pouvais, gravant dans ma mémoire chaque détail d'elle que je savais déjà connaitre par cœur.

On se salua timidement quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur, et un silence gênant s'installa entre nous. Je m'assis sur le porche, et elle m'imita, fixant les hautes herbes du champ d'à côté qui ondulaient sous l'effet de la légère brise qui soufflait. Avant, il n'y avait jamais de silence gênant entre nous. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et brisais la glace.

\- A quelle heure tu pars ? On viendra te dire au revoir avec Lincoln.

La réponse se fit sans attendre.

\- Je ne veux pas.

Au tremblement dans sa voix, je me retournai vers elle. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et brillaient au clair de lune. Encore une fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver irrésistiblement belle. Je me glissais plus près d'elle, et passait mon bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

Elle se tourna pour m'entourer de ses bras, et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Les larmes mouillaient mon cou, et le col de ma chemise, mais je serai plus fort mes bras comme pour la protéger du mieux que je pouvais. Au bout d'un long moment, les sanglots se tarirent, et sa respiration redevint normale. Sa voix était maintenant plus posée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir partir si vous êtes là.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, on viendra te dire au revoir, comme d'habitude.

« Comme d'habitude », c'était là mon erreur, ce départ, ce n'était en rien « comme d'habitude ». Comme ses départs pour l'internat, qui étaient déjà un enfer, tout en sachant qu'elle serait bientôt de retour. Je ne réalisais pas. Je pense que mon cerveau me protégeait malgré moi, en tentant d'omettre cette information. Mais Clarke, elle, savait. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait tant de mal.

\- Non Lexa. Souffla-t-elle, mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue, et que quoi qu'elle dise, je serai là demain matin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je la raccompagnais chez elle, et l'étreignais devant la porte, en guise de bonsoir. Un mauvais pressentiment m'assaillit alors que je m'éloignais de chez elle. Je faillis faire demi-tour, mais je m'arrêtais néanmoins pour regarder en direction de sa fenêtre. Je m'attendais à voir la lumière s'allumer d'un instant à l'autre, signe qu'elle aurait rejoint sa chambre. Mais rien ne vint. Après plusieurs longues minutes, je me décidais finalement à rentrer me coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Clarke ne m'ayant pas donné l'heure du départ, je me levais donc aux aurores pour attendre dans la cours des Griffin. Les déménageurs n'arriveraient qu'à la fin de la semaine, pour emmener les meubles et cartons vers une destination inconnue.

Je dû attendre deux bonnes heures avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre, et que je vois apparaitre une tête blonde, trainant une valise derrière elle. Après un bref arrêt au niveau du coffre de la voiture, elle me rejoignit en trainant les pieds.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir.

Elle avait l'air tellement triste, que cela me brisa le cœur. S'attendait-elle vraiment à ce que je ne vienne pas ?

\- Et moi je t'avais dit que je viendrai.

Je tentais un sourire pour la dérider, sans résultats.

\- Lincoln devait venir, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique... J'ajoutai en scrutant la route en direction de chez notre ami.

\- Il ne vient pas, parce qu'il m'écoute, lui. Ce n'est pas une tête de mule comme toi.

Enfin un léger sourire vint égayer ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Je profitai de cette lueur pour m'y perdre de nouveau. Elle continua.

\- Je suis allée le voir hier soir. Je lui ai fait mes adieux.

Le sourire était de nouveau parti. Il me manqua instantanément.

Pendant ce temps, j'aperçus Abby qui sortait, une valise à la main également, et chargeait la voiture avant de s'installer du côté conducteur. Le moteur démarra sans attendre, et mon cœur s'accéléra en même temps.

On y était. Clarke allait monter dans cette voiture et s'éloigner de nouveau de moi. Et pour combien de temps ? Elle inspira profondément, avant de relâcher lentement sa respiration.

\- Au revoir Lexa.

Le son de sa voix me fit revenir sur terre. Mon cœur menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine à tout moment. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, je dormais et c'était un cauchemar...Elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, alors je lui saisis le poignet pour la ramener vers moi.

\- Clarke, attend !

Je franchis l'espace qui nous séparait, et l'enlaçais de mes bras, la serrant contre moi désespérément. Au bout d'un moment qui me sembla infini, je la sentis me rendre mon étreinte avec douceur. Sa main droite vint caresser mes cheveux, alors que la gauche se posait avec douceur au creux de mes reins.

Ses gestes étaient lents, mesurés, et alors que mon rythme cardiaque se calmait légèrement à ce contact, je desserrai un peu l'étau de mes bras en laissant glisser lentement mes mains sur son dos. Sa tête se posa sur mon épaule, tandis que je plongeai le nez dans sa chevelure, en tentant de retenir tout ce que je pouvais d'elle. L'odeur de son shampoing, le son de sa respiration tout près de mon oreille, la chaleur de nos corps enlacés.

Clarke finit par se reculer doucement, sans rompre le contact. Juste assez pour que sa joue se retrouve contre la mienne. Juste assez pour que nos nez se frôlent avec tendresse. Juste assez pour que ses lèvres se retrouvent à peine à un centimètre des miennes.

Je n'avais qu'à bouger la tête pour qu'elles se rejoignent. Ma respiration s'accéléra tandis que je levais les yeux qui, je le réalisais, étaient fixés sur ses lèvres. En chemin, j'aperçus ses yeux, qui suivaient exactement le même chemin que les miens. Nos regards finirent par se rencontrer, se perdant l'un dans l'autre.

Et alors qu'elle se penchait pour fermer l'espace qui nous séparait encore, le klaxon retentit dans le petit matin, nous faisant sursauter toutes les deux. Clarke recula brusquement, les yeux remplis de larmes qui n'y étaient pas l'instant d'avant. Sans un mot, elle se retourna et s'engouffra dans la voiture, qui démarra aussitôt, laissant un nuage de poussière derrière elle.

Tous mes doutes venaient de s'envoler, en une seconde. J'étais définitivement, et totalement amoureuse de ma meilleure amie.

 **xxx**

 **C'est tout pour le moment. Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt, donc ce sera peut être un peu plus long, mais je fais le maximum.**

 **See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Show must go on

**Salut à tous,**

 **Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 5! J'aurais aimé le poster plus tôt, surtout qu'il était presque prêt depuis mercredi...mais en plus des élections US (où j'ai mis quelques jours pour digérer l'info...),j'ai dû faire face à quelques soucis d'ordre personnels.**

 **Bref, après avoir littéralement harcelé ma femme pour la correction, nous y voilà.**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **xxx**

 **Chapitre 5 :** **Show must go on**

 **xxx**

C'était il y a deux ans.

Aujourd'hui, après une autre crise de colère venue de nulle part, Luna m'a dit que ça suffisait, qu'il fallait que je passe à autre chose. Il faut dire qu'elle en a marre de mes sautes d'humeur, et de me voir attendre des nouvelles de Clarke qui ne viendront jamais.

Deux ans, et pas un mot. Pas un coup de fil, pas une lettre, pas un mail.

Je sais qu'elle va bien, par ma mère, qui a toujours des contacts avec ses parents. Mais elle évite toujours le sujet quand je lui demande d'en apprendre d'avantage. Je la soupçonne d'avoir abordé le sujet avec Abby, mais, soit la réponse ne lui a pas plu, et elle ne veut pas me blesser, soit elle n'a rien pu tirer du médecin. Qui probablement, connaissant Clarke, n'aura rien pu tirer de sa fille non plus.

Et elle a osé me traiter de tête de mule ? Je crois que c'est la pire des entêtées que je connaisse. Connaissait ? Je ne sais plus. Suis-je vraiment prête à faire une croix sur elle ? A passer à autre chose ? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'aimer quelqu'un puisse faire si mal. Ce n'est pas censé être merveilleux l'amour ? J'ai passé les deux pires années de ma vie, depuis ce moment où j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais, et pas comme une amie. Depuis ce jour, où j'ai pu mettre des mots sur ces sentiments qui me hantaient depuis toujours. Depuis ce presque baiser, le jour de son départ.

J'ai fait ce rêve des centaines de fois, celui où le klaxon ne résonne pas, celui où ses lèvres se posent enfin sur les miennes. Celui-ci, ou un des autres. J'ai revécu chaque moment avec elle dans mes rêves, et certains d'entre eux se terminaient de façon plus du tout amical.

Mon cœur se brise un peu plus à chacun de mes réveils, quand je réalise qu'elle n'est plus là. Et je lui envoi, encore et toujours, un message. Je ne sais même pas si elle a toujours le même numéro. Si ça se trouve, elle est au Japon, ou elle n'a même plus de portable ?

Heureusement que mes amis sont là. Ils arrivent encore à me faire rire et sourire. Mais certains jours, sans raisons apparente, je suis d'une humeur massacrante. Eux seul savent que c'est un jour où je pense à Clarke. Ils pensent que ma meilleure amie me manque, ils ne comprennent pas l'étendue du désastre que je suis devenue. Sauf Lincoln. Lui, il m'avait rejoint ce jour-là, sur le parking de chez Clarke, où j'étais restée des heures durant.

Il m'avait consolée, il m'avait dit qu'il comprenait, qu'il savait. Et il savait. Il avait essayé de m'en parler à plusieurs reprises. Pour lui, qui nous avait connues enfants, il était évident que je ressentais pour elle bien plus que de l'amitié. C'est la seule est unique fois où j'ai pleuré devant quelqu'un. Après ça, je me suis juré d'être plus forte. Et je l'ai été.

Au bout de trois mois sans aucune nouvelle, Octavia a abandonné, et Clarke est devenue un sujet tabou. Je ne l'ai plus jamais entendue prononcer son prénom. La jeune brune avait pourtant tout essayé. Les suppliques, l'humour, les menaces. Mais rien n'y a fait. Alors, elle l'a tout simplement effacée. Je sais que ça été dure pour O'. Elles qui étaient devenues si proches.

Quand on a compris qu'on n'aurait plus de nouvelle, je me suis renfermée. Pendant deux ans, je ne me suis fait aucun nouvel ami. Refusant que qui que ce soit entre dans mon cercle, tout en resserrant les liens qu'on avait avec la bande.

On a fini par se retrouver au lycée avec Octavia, et Murphy qui était en terminale quand nous n'étions qu'en seconde. Il a loupé son bac, et a rempilé pour une deuxième année avec nous. Toute la bande réunie... sauf Clarke.

L'abandon, la sensation de perte d'un être cher...on était tous en deuil, mais c'était clairement moi qui morflais le plus. Lincoln et Octavia s'avaient l'un l'autre pour se réconforter, et les autres n'étaient pas aussi proches d'elle que nous l'étions.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'écouter Luna. Elle ne comprend pas comment je peux toujours considérer Clarke comme mon amie après tout ce temps. Parce que c'est bien sûr en ces termes que je parle d'elle. Si je lui disais la vérité, elle comprendrait sans doute mieux mon comportement. Mais pour moi, parler de mes sentiments à quelqu'un d'autre, ça rendrait tout ça encore plus réel. Encore plus horrible.

Pourtant, elle a raison, ça me gâche la vie, alors aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de passer à autre chose. Ce soir on sort tous en discothèque, au Macumba, pour se détendre un peu. La fin de l'année approche, et nos notes sont plutôt bonnes, les parents nous ont lâchés un peu. Comme Bellamy et Anya seront là, on a eu l'autorisation d'y aller, malgré le fait que l'on ne soit pas majeur. Après tout, j'ai presque dix-sept ans.

 **xxx**

Il n'est pas encore vingt-deux heures quand Bellamy passe me chercher. Anya doit récupérer Murphy et Luna en plus de Lincoln, et donc je me retrouve avec Octavia et Bell pour faire la route.

On a convenus de retrouver Roan, le nouveau copain d'Anya, et ses amis dans un bar du coin pour boire un coup avant d'y aller. Lincoln et moi, on ne le connait pas encore. Avec Lincoln, ça vas être le choc des titans. Il est devenu très baraqué, et a déjà de nombreux tatouages sur le corps. Avec sa coupe courte, il fait vraiment bad boy.

D'ailleurs au lycée, les autres pensent qu'on est une sorte de gang. Octavia a adopté le look warrior de Lincoln, mais revisité à sa façon. Elle est vraiment canon. Luna est toujours dans son trip roots, et plane régulièrement sous l'effet de substances illicites. Quand à moi, mon comportement taciturne et mes sautes d'humeur m'ont valus le surnom de « commandant» parce que quand je veux quelque chose, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je l'obtiens.

D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Roan est du genre dur à cuire, tout à fait le type d'Anya, si tant est qu'elle ait un type...je m'attends donc à un beau duel de regard entre les deux mâles, et j'en souris d'avance.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Demande Bellamy en ajustant le rétroviseur pour me voir mieux.

Etrangement, le départ de Clarke nous a plutôt rapprochés. Sans la jalousie maladive qui me tenaillait à chaque fois qu'il regardait, parlait ou approchait Clarke, il se trouve qu'on a commencé à s'apprécier. Ou quelque chose du genre. Ça, et le fait de fréquenter plus souvent Octavia, et donc par conséquent, son frère aussi.

\- J'imaginais la tête de Lincoln quand il va rencontrer Roan. Accélère, je ne veux pas louper ça.

Je reçois un sourire pour toute réponse, et Octavia se retourne en fronçant les sourcils. Elle apprécie moyennement que je me moque de son petit ami, mais je lui tire la langue pour lui montrer que je plaisante, et elle me sourit finalement.

En approchant du bar, je me sens tout à coup un peu nerveuse. Après tout, Anya c'est comme ma grande sœur, ce gars a intérêt à être à la hauteur.

La salle est bondée en ce soir de week-end, mais je repère sans mal l'homme concerné. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais ça ne peut être que lui. Anya me l'a décrit, et la cicatrice qui barre son visage l'identifie avec certitude. Il ne sait pas encore qui je suis, alors j'en profite pour l'observer discrètement pendant que Bell commande trois demis-pêche au serveur.

Il est plutôt grand, brun, les cheveux longs attachés en catogan. Il porte une chemise noire ouverte en haut, et ses manches sont remontées sur ses bras. J'ai donc un aperçut de ses muscles longs et fins quand il se penche sur la table de billard pour jouer un coup parfait.

C'est à ce moment qu'Anya fait son entrée, accompagnée de nos amis. Roan se retourne presque immédiatement vers elle. Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir qu'elle était là ? Il abandonne sans regrets ses amis et sa partie, pour aller saluer ma sœur d'un long et langoureux baiser. Je détourne le regard en grimaçant. C'est à ce moment que Luna, Murphy et Lincoln arrivent à notre table.

\- Hey ! Comment ça vas ? Pas trop effrayés par la conduite d'Anya ? Je lance aux nouveaux arrivants.

Un regard noir de la part de Luna m'apprend qu'encore une fois, ma soeur a cru bon de faire la folle au volant de sa Clio. Murphy et Lincoln par contre, ne semblent pas gênés le moins du monde. Je reçois un haussement d'épaules de la part de Murphy avant qu'il ne s'affale sur le banc aux côtés de Bellamy, et Lincoln ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre, il est déjà occupé à saluer convenablement sa petite amie.

Je ressens un pincement au cœur quand ils s'embrassent, et je baisse les yeux vers ma bière. « _Allez, j'ai promis à Luna que j'essayerai »._ Je me reprends, et souri à mon amie qui semble avoir remarqué mon moment d'absence.

\- On peut commander ? Me demande-t-elle pour engager la conversation. Il ne faudra pas partir trop tard, le DJ ce soir est super il parait, il va y avoir un monde fou. Tout le lycée sera là.

\- Vos bières arrivent les jeunes. Coupe Anya en nous rejoignant finalement. Et je vous présente Roan.

Elle s'assoit sur le banc où sont Bellamy et Murphy , et entraine son petit ami en tirant sur son bras.

\- Salut. Lance-t-il en dévisageant brièvement chacun au passage.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il passe légèrement plus de temps sur Lincoln et moi, peut-être est-ce dû au regard qu'on lui lance à cet instant. Finalement, je ne vaux pas mieux que lui, en mode petite sœur protectrice.

\- Roan, je te présente Bellamy, Murphy, Luna, Octavia, et les jumeaux sur la banquette, Lexa et Lincoln. Dit-elle en souriant moqueusement.

Je ne me souviens plus à quel moment elle a commencé à nous appeler comme ça, mais c'est vrai que si on nous considère avec Aden comme une fratrie, il est logique qu'on soit les jumeaux avec Lincoln. Après tout, seulement quelques mois nous séparent. Et on est tellement pareils dans nos têtes...

La discussion s'engage grâce à Bellamy et Murphy qui sont juste un peu plus jeunes que Roan. Ils parlent de leurs travails respectifs, et Bellamy raconte le dernier concours de pâtissier auquel il a participé. Car après son apprentissage, Bell a été engagé dans chez un chocolatier, et il est devenu très doué en pâtisserie. L'an prochain, il passera le concours du meilleur ouvrier de France, et s'il le réussi, son avenir est tout tracé…En attendant, il s'entraine en nous faisant de merveilleux gâteaux, et personne ne s'en plaint.

Murphy quant à lui, termine la première année de son BTS en alternance, il s'est lancé dans la comptabilité. Il dit qu'il aime bien les chiffres, et qu'au moins dans son bureau, il a la paix.

Et puis Roan nous raconte comment il a rencontré Anya, quand elle est arrivée à l'université. Il travaille là-bas, c'est une sorte d'assistant en informatique. Et bien sûr Anya est vraiment peu douée avec la technologie. C'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé à lui donner des cours de soutien.

\- Elle savait à peine se servir de Word quand on a commencé. Rigole-t-il tout en ignorant le regard noir que ma sœur lui adresse.

\- Et donc tu as réussi le double exploit de lui apprendre à monter un site web, ET de sortir avec toi ? Plaisante à son tour Bellamy.

Là, je crains que, s'ils ne s'arrêtent pas, l'un des deux ne fasse les frais du mauvais caractère d'Anya. Heureusement, Luna temporise en changeant subtilement de sujet, je ne la remercierai jamais assez de nous avoir évité un bain de sang.

On fait tranquillement connaissance avec le nouveau venu. Je crois que je l'aime bien. J'aime surtout la façon qu'il a de regarder Anya. Et sa façon à elle de le regarder. Ils ont l'air amoureux, et ça me fait du bien de voir ma sœur heureuse.

Après deux autres tournées de bières, un peu après minuit, on décide de migrer en boite de nuit.

 **xxx**

Le parking entourant le bâtiment est immense. Perdu au milieu des champs, l'établissement ne compte pas moins de sept salles, toutes avec une ambiance différente. On décide de se retrouver a deux heures à un endroit précis pour pouvoir décider quand rentrer, et ne pas passer notre temps à se chercher dans la boite.

D'office on se dirige vers la salle qui diffuse de vieux tubes des années 80, du rock et de la variété. C'est en générale la plus festive, et c'est là qu'on peut le plus facilement discuter si on ne veut pas danser. Une grande piste circulaire se trouve au centre de la pièce, des tables basses et de fauteuils en velours rouge ont été installés en demi-cercle autour d'elle. Deux cages bordent le podium contre le mur du fond, et sur celui-ci, sont installés deux barres qui montent jusqu'au plafond.

A gauche, on trouve le DJ sur son estrade. A droite de la piste, un peu plus loin, et derrière l'espace où se trouvent les tables, il y a les deux bars de la salle qui sont pris d'assaut par toute une foule de jeunes.

Je pense reconnaitre au moins une dizaine de personnes du lycée, rien qu'en balayant rapidement la masse de corps qui se pressent sur la piste de danse.

Atom, un ami de Bellamy, est de service au bar. Il nous a réservé une table proche de la piste où nous retrouvons rapidement une bouteille de vodka pour accompagner la soirée. Bien sûr, Anya et Bellamy tournent au jus de pomme, ce sont nos conducteurs, et ils prennent ça très au sérieux.

Moi par contre, j'ai décidé de me lâcher ce soir, alors j'accompagne Luna en m'enfilant deux shooters à la suite, et on se dirige ensuite vers la piste de danse. Octavia sirote encore son cocktail, et je sais d'avance que Lincoln ne viendra pas danser avant d'être à l'aise, ça lui prend toujours un peu de temps.

J'ai hâte, car quand il met sa timidité de côté, il déchire sur une piste de danse, et il fait des trucs vraiment incroyables avec une barre de pôle dance. Quand je dis qu'il est musclé, ce n'est pas de la gonflette. Avec quelques gars du lycée, ils se sont tapé un délire il y a quelques mois, et depuis, il a fait installer une barre, qui a rejoint le matériel de musculation, dans le garage de son père. Ils se retrouvent souvent entre eux, pour frimer. C'est à celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps dans des positions improbables. Ayant moi-même testé, je sais que c'est loin d'être facile. Et que c'est loin d'être mon truc...

J'espère qu'il nous fera une démonstration plus tard sur la piste. Octavia serait ravie. Pour l'instant, je suis la seule à avoir eu la chance de l'avoir vu pratiquer quand il répète.

Bellamy et Murphy eux, iront danser quand ils auront repéré une fille qui leur plait, ça aussi je le sais.

On est sur la piste de danse depuis quelques minutes, et je sens déjà les effets de l'alcool fort dans mon organisme, mes muscles se détendent, mes idées me semblent un peu floues.

C'est là que je l'aperçois, de l'autre côté de la piste. Adossée à un poteau, elle me fixe intensément. Elle est plutôt grande, les cheveux mi- longs, noirs et raides qui lui tombent autour du visage. Ses yeux sont en amande, mais leur couleur m'échappe dans cette obscurité. Son coté métissé me plait instantanément, j'ai toujours eu une fascination pour l'Asie. Peut-être est-ce à cause de toutes ces histoires que Clarke nous racontait sur son enfance au Japon.

Soudain, un immense sourire éclaire son visage, et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi pour m'assurer que ce sourire m'est bien destiné, et quand je me retourne vers elle, je constate qu'elle se moque gentiment de mon geste.

En temps normal, j'aurais sans doute détourné les yeux, et je serais allée me cacher derrière Octavia. Mais j'ai promis à Luna, et s'il y a une chose qui ne sera pas dite, c'est que Lexa Primheda ne tient pas ses promesses.

Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains, et lorsque je vais esquisser un pas vers elle, la musique change subitement. En même temps que les premières notes de « L'aventurier », je sens quelqu'un m'agripper fermement pour me tirer en arrière.

C'est Luna, complétement surexcitée, qui sautille dans tous les sens car elle a reconnu notre chanson. Enfin, notre chanson...une des dizaines sur lesquelles on s'est fait un délire ces dernières années. Elle m'entraine dans une danse endiablée, en chantant (ou plutôt hurlant) à tue-tête, et je comprends que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Octavia nous rejoint au bout d'à peine une minute, et prise dans la folie du moment, on enchaine deux autres danses tout aussi déjantées. Elles sont complétement déchainées, et j'explose de rire quand Octavia se met à faire le solo en air guitare... Elle ne le termine pas, et s'arrête, l'air choqué, en fixant quelque chose derrière moi. Finalement lorsqu'elle hurle de bonheur, on se tourne toutes les deux vers le bar, où Lincoln se tient debout, chemise ouverte, casquette à l'envers.

Okay, je crois qu'il a trop bu ce soir...Mon ami commence son show avec l'aide de la barre qui sort du comptoir, et quasiment toute la salle a les yeux rivés sur lui. Les filles veulent être avec lui, les garçons veulent être lui. Et comme je les comprends, il assure vraiment, et il est sexy comme jamais. Les yeux d'Octavia brillent de joie, et d'envie, elle est tellement fière. Je sais que dès qu'il aura touché le sol, elle se précipitera vers lui pour marquer sa propriété, s'attirant les foudres de dizaines de jeunes filles qui bavent devant mon ami. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, elle ne craint rien, ni personne.

Au moment où Lincoln se tient à l'horizontal, accroché à la barre, je sens une main sur mes hanches, et un corps qui se plaque derrière moi. Je m'apprête à me retourner pour remettre à sa place cet envahisseur, quand une voix se fait entendre, tout près de mon oreille.

\- Ça c'est du spectacle, et pourtant je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de toi...tu m'expliques ?

Je finis par me retourner tout de même, en avalant ma salive avec difficultés. C'est elle. La brune de tout à l'heure. Et maintenant, on est face à face, elle n'a pas lâché mes hanches, et elle est près, très près de moi. Elle porte un t-shirt rouge avec un décolleté léger qui met en valeur sa poitrine, un pantalon blanc, moulant son corps à la perfection. Elle a toujours ce demi-sourire taquin sur les lèvres, je crois que c'est son sourire qui me fait craquer, plus que tout le reste. Je me surprends moi-même à avoir envie de gouter ses lèvres, c'est sans doute l'alcool qui parle. Malgré tout, je me recule légèrement.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais porter des lunettes, parce que ce qu'il y a sur ce bar est bien plus intéressant que moi.

Ma réplique est sortie un peu plus durement que ce que je voulais, et je me mords la lèvre en espérant qu'elle ne parte pas. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour ce genre de truc.

En plus, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que je suis pas mal. Ce soir, je porte un short noir très court qui met en valeur mes jambes musclées, un top blanc à dentelles très mignon et mes cheveux bruns tombent librement sur mes épaules.

\- Pas pour moi.

Elle n'a même pas jeté un œil à Lincoln avant de répondre, elle me dévore des yeux, et je commence à sentir une douce chaleur se répandre dans mon corps. La foule applaudit, et ça me ramène sur terre. Je vois, comme prévu, Octavia se ruer sur son homme qui l'accueille les bras ouverts avec un baiser ardent. Le nombre de personnes qui détestent Octavia vient d'augmenter de 200%.

\- Et si je t'offrais un verre dans le jardin ? Un peu d'air me ferait du bien. Ajoute-t-elle rapidement, pensant qu'elle est en train de perdre mon attention.

Je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours, Linctavia est de nouveau réuni, je viens de voir Luna se diriger vers la salle Salsa avec Bellamy. Murphy...est dieu sait où, il a disparu depuis qu'on a commencé à danser avec les filles. Evidemment, nous n'avons plus revu Anya depuis notre arrivée, elle doit être plantée au karaoké, à revisiter toute le répertoire d'Indochine...

\- Je m'appelle Lexa. Je fais en lui tendant la main.

Elle a l'air soulagée de capter à nouveau mon attention, et saisit délicatement mon poignet.

\- Je sais. Lâche-t-elle avant de m'entrainer derrière elle.

Un rapide passage au comptoir plus tard, où je commande un simple coca, car j'ai l'esprit déjà bien embrumé, et on se retrouve sur les transats devant la fontaine. Ils ont aménagé cet espace extérieur essentiellement pour les fumeurs, mais ça fait du bien de pouvoir prendre l'air, sans sortir de l'établissement.

On se regarde un bref instant, avant d'attaquer nos boissons respectives.

\- Comment tu connais mon nom ?

Un nouveau sourire étire ses lèvres, mystérieux celui-ci. Décidément, elle a toute une palette de sourires, et je les aime tous autant les uns que les autres.

\- J'ai mes sources. Dit-elle taquine.

Le sourcil que je lève pour signifier que sa réponse ne me convient pas, a tôt fait de lui délier la langue.

\- Je connais Atom, on était en cours ensembles, pendant un temps. Il m'a dit ton prénom. Et que tu étais célibataire.

\- Atom ne me connais pas assez pour connaitre ce genre de détail sur moi.

Elle a l'air soudain un peu gêné. Ça change de l'assurance qu'elle montre depuis le début. Cette assurance que je lui envie. Celle que je ressentais auparavant, et qui n'est plus qu'une façade que j'offre au monde.

\- Alors tu...as quelqu'un ?

\- Je ne répondrai à la question qu'à la condition que tu répondes à la mienne.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Un rire cristallin me répond, et je suis sûre que mes yeux brillent d'enchantement devant ce déferlement de joie et de beauté. Elle est superbe.

\- Costia.

Costia...Ça lui vas bien.

Après ça, on passe une bonne heure à discuter à l'extérieur, et je loupe le rendez-vous avec mes amis. C'est Murphy qui nous interrompt en venant m'engueuler, soit disant que si l'un de nous loupe le rendez-vous, ça ne fonctionne plus du tout...on finit par rentrer pour retrouver les autres.

Après que je me sois platement excusée auprès de mes amis, Luna frappe son frère parce qu'il est venu nous déranger, et lève discrètement les pouces pour m'encourager. Je lui tire la langue pour qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires. Et Costia m'entraine sur la piste de danse.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est restées là, on a dansé le reste de la soirée ensemble, jusqu'au moment des slows. A la première chanson, ses mains descendent en bas de mon dos, me rapprochant d'elle, et elle m'entraine dans une danse lente et sensuelle. Et puis sa main gauche remonte, caressant mes côtes au passage, créant une vague de frissons dans tout mon corps. Elle arrête sa main sur ma joue, et entame une douce caresse de son pouce. Ces yeux sont ancrés dans les miens, et c'est à ce moment que je réalise leur couleur. Bleus. Foncés, comme l'océan. Loin d'égaler la couleur unique que portait Clarke, elle a néanmoins les yeux bleus.

Au même moment, elle se penche vers moi, et j'esquisse un geste de recul. Pour couronner le tout, le Dj à la bonne idée de passer la mythique chanson de U2, « With or without you », me plongeant pour de bon dans un cauchemar éveillé. Ce n'est plus Costia qui se trouve dans mes bras, c'est Clarke. Ce n'est plus la piste de danse du Macumba, c'est le garage de chez Luna. Le vertige me prend, ainsi qu'une légère nausée.

Je me dégage rapidement de ses bras, et me dirige vers les toilettes, entraînant Luna au passage qui draguait un petit blond au look de surfer. Une fois à l'abri derrière la porte du local, mon amie m'attrape par le bras pour me retourner.

\- Ça va Lexa ? T'es toute blanche...

Comme si j'avais vu un fantôme. Quelque part, c'est le cas. Je suis furieuse contre moi-même de mettre dans des états pareils juste pour une chanson. Juste parce que j'ai pensé à Clarke pendant un bref instant.

\- Désolée...C'est...

Je ne trouve pas les mots, comment je pourrais parler de ça à Luna ? Heureusement, elle prend les devants.

\- C'est cette fille ? Elle est canon ! Et elle a l'air sympa.

\- Oui, non, enfin, ce n'est pas ça...

Luna me regarde avec de grand yeux...plus floue que moi, là, tout de suite tu meures...l'alcool n'aide vraiment pas à ce que je rassemble mes pensées.

\- Ecoute Lexa, reprend-t-elle, je sais que le départ de Clarke t'a affectée...plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Je ne suis pas stupide...mais ça fait deux ans. Elle ne reviendra pas. Et c'est la première fois que je te vois laisser quelqu'un approcher. Ne passe pas à côté de ça à cause d'un fantôme. Tu as dix-sept ans ! Tu dois sortir, profiter de la vie ! Et sérieux, si tu ne profites pas de cette fille, je te jure que c'est moi qui vais le faire.

Je suis sans voix. C'est la première fois que Luna évoque le sujet aussi clairement avec moi. Elle n'est plus dupe à propos de mes sentiments pour Clarke. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Je comprends que ça fait deux ans que mes amis me ménagent, et qu'ils ont décidés d'arrêter. De me mettre face à la vérité. Et ils ont raison, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne suis plus la fille sûre d'elle, et pleine de vie que j'étais. Et là, à moitié saoule dans les toilettes du Macumba, je décide de reprendre ma vie en main.

Luna manque de tomber quand je la prends brièvement dans mes bras, ce n'est pas mon habitude, et je lui souris.

\- Merci Luna, tu es une bonne amie.

\- La meilleure oui ! Vas la rejoindre avant qu'elle se barre !

Et elle me pousse vers la porte.

En sortant, je scanne la foule du regard pour trouver Costia, et je panique un peu quand je ne la repère pas de suite. Heureusement, Lincoln attire mon regard sur la piste, et me montre la direction d'une autre salle.

S'il m'a repérée de suite, c'est qu'il guettait ma sortie. Il a dû s'inquiéter pour moi, et je prends note mentalement de le remercier pour ça. Pour être toujours présent pour moi. J'espère que je suis à la hauteur pour lui rendre la pareille.

Je me mets presque à courir pour sortir de la salle. Le couloir est un peu moins bruyant, ça fait du bien. Après une seconde où je profite du pseudo calme, je pars à la recherche de la belle brune, que je retrouve aux vestiaires, en train de récupérer sa veste.

\- Hey, je lui dis doucement en me plaçant derrière elle.

Elle a l'air surprise de me trouver là, évidemment, elle vient de se prendre ce qu'on appelle « un râteau », et je suis partie en courant en la plantant là. Moi aussi je me serais barrée.

\- Désolée pour tout à l'heure...Je...j'ai un peu trop bu ce soir. Je n'ai pas les idées claires.

J'espère qu'elle acceptera mon explication sans chercher plus loin, je n'ai aucune envie de me plonger dans une discussion à cœur ouvert.

\- Eh bien...je dois avouer que moi aussi j'ai bu pas mal, je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

Ouf, sauvée. Tout n'a pas l'air gâché. Elle pose sa main sur mon bras, et le frictionne un peu.

\- Tu as l'air gelé.

Effectivement, on est juste à l'entrée, et l'air frais entre par la porte grande ouverte, créant un courant d'air froid. Il y a une minute encore, j'étais dans cette pièce surchauffée par tous ces corps en mouvement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais rejoindre mes amis maintenant. Mais on pourrait se revoir ?

Ses yeux se sont éclairés d'un coup, comme une enfant à qui on aurait annoncé que Noël arrivait en avance cette année. Je n'en reviens pas de provoquer ce genre de réaction. Surtout chez une fille aussi belle que Costia, qui doit avoir le monde à ses pieds.

Elle discute un instant, à voix basse, avec le gars au vestiaire. Elle revient vers moi avec sa veste sur les épaules, et un stylo. Ma main se retrouve dans la sienne, alors qu'elle s'applique à noter son numéro sur mon avant-bras. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer la chaleur de ses doigts sur ma peau. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres à cette pensée. Je le fait disparaître immédiatement quand elle relève les yeux vers moi, une fois son œuvre terminé. Elle rebouche le stylo l'air satisfaite.

\- Comme ça, tu es sûre de ne pas le perdre.

Un dernier clin d'œil, et elle est partie. Un sourire s'installe sur mon visage, quand je tourne le regard vers mon bras. Le cœur léger, je retourne profiter du reste de la soirée avec les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde.

 **Xxx**

Je n'ai pas pu attendre. A peine rentrée à la maison, j'ai sauté sur mon portable, et je lui ai envoyé un message. En enregistrant son numéro, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de noter qu'il se classe juste après celui de Clarke. Clarke – Costia. A chaque fois que je vais l'appeler, je vais voir le prénom de Clarke…

J'ouvre mes messages, et je cherche les échanges avec Clarke. Je vois tous les miens, ceux que j'ai envoyés durant des mois, au même numéro. En face, un vide intersidéral. Son dernier message remonte à la veille de son départ, il est d'une banalité à pleurer. Je sors de là, sélectionne le contact, et le supprime. Je n'en reviens pas moi-même, je l'ai fait...

C'est le moment que choisit Costia pour me répondre. Elle ne dort pas. Malgré le soleil qui se lève, on commence à s'écrire, on discute de tout et n'importe quoi, comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps. C'est déconcertant cette facilité que j'ai à créer un lien avec elle, alors que j'ai repoussé tout le monde ces dernières années.

Finalement, je crois que c'est moi qui me suis endormie la première. Ses trois derniers messages me le confirment, essentiellement le dernier, son « Bonne nuit » avec un smiley moqueur. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il est déjà treize heures. Maman va me tuer.

Je m'extirpe de mon lit et file sous la douche. En trente minutes, je suis lavée, habillée et j'ai pris mon (petit) déjeuner. Je suis fin prête pour m'occuper d'Aden, que je dois conduire à sa compétition de karaté. C'est important aujourd'hui, il passe sa ceinture bleue.

Mon petit frère a suivi la même voie que nous tous, les arts martiaux. Anya est passée ceinture noire de judo l'an dernier, Lincoln a touché un peu à tout, sans vraiment s'investir dans une discipline en particulier. Moi, je me suis concentré sur le karaté et le kendo. Deux arts martiaux japonais. Sans doute mon inclination n'aura pas été tout à fait fortuite... J'ai développé une passion pour ce pays sous l'influence de Clarke, qui me faisait partager ses lectures de mangas, ses CD's de J-pop et les jeux vidéo.

Toujours est-il que nous arrivons, à l'heure, pour le début de la compétition. Il doit se dépêcher pour se changer, et bougonne un peu contre moi. Mais je sais qu'au fond il ne m'en veut pas. En grandissant, j'ai pris plus à cœur mon rôle de grande sœur, que je laissais volontiers à Anya quand j'étais plus jeune. Du haut de ses douze ans, Aden est un garçon plein de talents. Au-delà du karaté, il joue aussi de la batterie, et du piano.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'emmène, mais aujourd'hui, je dois rester car maman n'est pas disponible pour venir le rechercher. Je m'installe dans la salle pour assister aux affrontements. Ça fait quelque temps que je n'ai pas combattu moi-même, il faudrait vraiment que je m'y remette. Perdue dans ma contemplation, je ne remarque pas la personne qui s'avance vers moi.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si tôt.

Je sursaute légèrement, et tourne le regard pour découvrir à la lueur du jour, deux yeux bleus qui semblent étonnants sur ce visage aux traits asiatique.

\- Costia ?

La fille sourit et s'assois sur le banc avec moi. Mes yeux ne la quittent pas, tellement je suis abasourdie de la trouver là.

\- Qui tu regardes comme ça ? Dit-elle en cherchant ce qui me passionnait tant il y a un instant.

Mon regard suit le sien et se repose sur Aden, qui met à terre l'un de ses adversaires.

\- Le petit blond là, celui qui se la pète.

\- Ah, Aden. Evidemment...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils quand je réalise qu'elle a l'air de connaitre mon frère.

\- Comment tu connais son nom ?

D'un geste, elle indique la direction du juge qui se tient au milieu des professeurs.

-Keitaro Senseï, c'est mon père.

Tout à coup je fais le rapprochement, bien sûr, il est japonais, ça explique le coté métissé de la grande brune. Ca explique également sa présence ici. Je retourne à la contemplation de mon frère.

\- Il est bien plus doué que moi à son âge... Je fais remarquer.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça. Son style est différent, mais...

Et puis elle s'arrête, et je remarque une légère coloration gagner ses joues. Comment peut-elle savoir comment je combattais il y a cinq ans ? Comment peut-elle savoir comment je combats tout court ? Elle s'éclaircie la voix, sachant qu'elle en a trop dit...et pas assez.

\- Lexa, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...

\- Je suis toute ouïe.

Ma curiosité est évidente, j'attends avec impatience de savoir ce qu'elle compte m'avouer.

\- Atom ne m'a jamais parlé de toi...en fait, je le connais à peine. Mais je t'ai souvent vue aux compétitions de karaté, quand je venais avec mon père. Je t'avais déjà remarquée. Et puis un jour, tu n'es pas venu, et je ne t'ai plus revu. Ça fait quoi ? Deux ans ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est sur mes joues que le rouge se pose. Effectivement, après le départ de Clarke, je n'ai plus fait de compétition. C'est mon professeur qui m'a dissuadée. La rage qui me consumait allait à l'encontre de l'esprit des arts martiaux. Il m'a gardée à l'entrainement tout de même, il disait qu'au moins, il pouvait garder un œil sur moi.

\- Deux ans oui...je...je me suis blessée.

C'est une demi-vérité, mais je ne vais pas me lancer dans des explications gênantes, et après tout, j'étais bien blessée. Pas physiquement certes, mais quelque part, j'aurais préféré. Mon regard se perd dans le vague quand je repense à tout ça, alors qu'elle continue.

\- Et hier soir, tu étais là...alors j'ai saisi ma chance de te parler.

Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres. De me parler ? De m'allumer oui !

\- Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vue ? Je lui demande.

C'est à son tour de rire, mais il n'y a pas de joie dans le sien. C'est un rire forcé, et ça m'étonne de sa part.

\- Il aurait fallu que tu voies autre chose que la petite blonde qui t'accompagnais tout le temps. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. On aurait dit que tu ne te battais que pour elle.

Je reste un peu interdite quand elle parle de Clarke. Hier soir, Luna me dit qu'elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, et aujourd'hui, j'apprends que même pour une inconnue c'était une évidence. Je ne voyais rien, on dit que l'amour rend aveugle, mais je n'aurais pas pensé que c'était dans ce sens-là...

Costia a dû remarquer mon trouble, car elle change rapidement de sujet.

\- Mais bon, puisqu'on est là, ça te dit qu'on sorte ce soir ?

\- Ce soir ? Non, je ne peux pas, je passe la soirée avec mes frères.

On a prévu de se refaire tous les Résidents Evil avec Lincoln et Aden, et il est hors de question que je loupe ça. Même pour une jolie fille. Très jolie.

\- J'ai autre chose à te proposer. Ajoute-t-elle presque immédiatement.

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas du genre à renoncer facilement. Je lui lance pour la taquiner.

Le sourire qu'elle m'adresse me convainc presque d'annuler mes plans finalement. Mais j'attends sa proposition.

\- Il y a une fête médiévale demain, et j'ai prévu d'y retrouver quelques copains. Tu viendrais avec moi ?

Médiévale ? Alors ça, ce serait nouveau pour moi. Mais ça me tente bien, et demain, on n'avait pas grand-chose de prévu. Sans doute une partie de Mario Kart avec la bande habituelle...

\- On se retrouve à quelle heure ?

 **xxx**

 **C'** **est tout pour le moment! J'espère pouvoir vous poster le suivant avant le week-end prochain. J'y travaille...**

 **See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Costia

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Alors les réactions au chapitre précédent ont été mitigées, Costia en fait pas l'unanimité? (LOL) Bon, plus sérieusement, désolée pour ceux qui ne l'aime pas trop, vous pouvez passer directement au chapitre suivant si vous voulez, parce que ce chapitre lui est entièrement consacré (mais vous ne vous plaindrez pas si vous loupez des trucs).**

 **Vous avez droit à un chapitre express, parce que je sais que Clarke vous manque. Et à moi aussi.**

 **Merci aux guests qui laissent des messages, et à qui je ne peux pas répondre en Mp.**

 **Bonne lecture, à ceux qui liront ;op**

 **(pour info, j'ai changé le rating de la fic, pas spécialement pour ce chapitre, mais il aurait fallu que je le fasse à une moment donné. Comme ça c'est fait.)**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **xxx**

 **Chapitre 6 : Costia**

 **xxx**

Costia est venue me chercher dans la matinée. Je crois que ma mâchoire était à deux doigts de s'écraser par terre quand je l'ai vue sortir de la voiture.

Apparemment, il est de coutume de se déguiser pour ce genre de fête, et elle n'a pas dérogé à la règle. La longue robe décolletée qu'elle porte est censée être un costume d'elfe, comme en témoignent les deux oreilles pointues qu'elle a ajoutées à sa panoplie.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver une elfe sexy quand mes références viennent d'Harry Potter. On me parle d'elfes, j'imagine Dolby... Elle a bien failli s'étouffer quand j'ai admis ne jamais avoir lu, ni vu le seigneur des anneaux. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je remédie à ça rapidement...

Une fois l'entrée franchie, on est immédiatement plongés dans un autre monde. Ou plutôt une autre époque. Les étals des marchands bordent le chemin de terre. Partout, la rue s'anime des spectacles de saltimbanques, des musiciens les accompagnent souvent avec leurs instruments d'époques. Dans les campements par-ci par-là, chaque groupe porte ses propres armoiries. Chevaliers côtoyant dames de la cours, paysans et créatures mystiques.

Les marmites chauffent sur les feux de camps, les vêtements sèchent sur les cordes tendues entre les tentes. Tout est à l'ancienne.

Je suis émerveillée par ce retour en arrière, et dévore des yeux tout ce qui se trouve devant moi. Un marchand de cuir qui confectionne armures et sacs à main, un forgeron qui aiguise le couteau qu'il vient de terminer, une boulangère qui sort son pain d'un four en pierre.

La promenade nous emmène jusqu'en bas du chemin, où nous attend une impressionnante installation. Mes yeux ne font que dévorer chaque petit détail de cette mise en scène, et je découvre soudain l'arène dans laquelle se déroule le tournoi de joute. Une grande carrière de sable, bordée en demi-cercles de gradins où le public se presse déjà malgré l'heure matinale. En face des gradins, une estrade a été montée, sur laquelle un trône a été déposé. La cours et les nobles sont représentés par des acteurs, qui assistent au spectacle comme nous. On a à peine le temps de s'installer que ça commence.

Les premiers chevaliers apparaissent sur leurs montures harnachées, et portant les couleurs des différentes maisons. Le bouffon apparait, se laissant descendre en tyrolienne d'un arbre surplombant la foule. Et l'histoire nous est contée...

Il nous parle du comte, de la princesse, du tournoi pour gagner sa main. Et puis les chevaliers s'affrontent. Les lances explosent en touchant violemment les boucliers de bois. Les chevaux, nerveux, frottent leurs sabots dans le sable, et tournoient sur eux même avant de s'élancer sauvagement contre leurs adversaires.

La tension est à son comble quand les deux derniers concurrents en lice, le héros et le méchant, s'affrontent dans un duel d'épées magnifiquement chorégraphié. Et finalement, la foule hurle sa joie quand le héros l'emporte.

Si j'étais déjà émerveillée avant, je suis définitivement conquise au moment où les chevaliers se retirent. Pendant une heure, les cascadeurs nous ont offert un magnifique spectacle de voltige équestre, de joute et de combat à l'épée. Pour un peu, on s'y croirait.

\- C'est incroyable ce qu'ils arrivent à faire avec les chevaux ! J'adorerais savoir-faire ça ! Je m'écrie avec enthousiasme à la fin.

Costia me répond par un grand sourire.

\- Tu sais monter ?

\- Je n'ai jamais mis les fesses sur un cheval.

J'ai l'air un peu dépité, et son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Si je commençais par t'apprendre à monter ? On verra après pour la voltige...

Je dois avoir l'air d'une enfant à qui on a promis d'aller à Disneyland, parce qu'elle éclate de rire en voyant ma tête. Je la pousse gentiment à l'épaule pour qu'elle arrête de se foutre de moi. Ce qu'elle fait immédiatement.

\- Viens, on peut déjà aller voir les chevaux si ça te dis ?

Après un long arrêt aux écuries, où je lui ai posé mille questions sur les chevaux, on remonte tranquillement le chemin, pour aller retrouver ses amis. Ils se sont donné rendez-vous à l'auberge, là où un cochon grillé tournait sur sa broche un peu plus tôt. Ça tombe plutôt bien, mon estomac gronde déjà, et j'ai hâte de gouter à la cuisine médiévale.

Quand Costia est accueilli à grand renfort de cris et d'accolade, je réalise qu'elle ne doit pas les voir souvent. Je prends alors conscience de l'importance de son invitation aujourd'hui. Elle aurait pu passer la journée avec ses amis, mais non, elle a préféré m'inviter pour passer la journée avec moi.

Quand on s'installe finalement devant une assiette de viande, je décide de rester aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra avec ses copains. Ils m'ont l'air plutôt sympathique. Tous costumés bien sûr, des chevaliers, un voleur, un marchand et une magicienne. Ils pourraient presque faire un remake du donjon de Naheulbeuk...je ris toute seule en les imaginant.

Tous portent à la ceinture une corne évidée qui leur sert de gobelet. A l'intérieur, on distingue en général une liqueur de couleur verdâtre qu'ils appellent la bière verte. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, mais ça ressemble à de la bière, et c'est plutôt sucré. Alors je me laisse tenter pour un verre.

Les blagues vont bon train, je n'en comprends pas la moitié, parce que je ne suis pas initiée à leur univers. Mais ils essayent de m'intégrer en m'expliquant au fur et à mesure leurs références. Le grand, habillé en voleur, à l'air un peu plus réservé que les autres, et c'est lui qui m'explique à voix basse quand les autres s'esclaffent bruyamment. Je passe plutôt un bon moment, mais c'est la vision de Costia complétement dans son univers qui me ravie le plus. Et quand mon regard se pose à plusieurs reprises sur elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Au bout du deuxième verre, je décide d'en rester là. La fatigue du week-end me rattrapant, je ressens déjà les effets de l'alcool. Rien de méchant, mais c'est là.

On retourne à leur campement, un peu à l'écart de la foule. Les participants bénévoles aiment se retrouver entre eux une fois le parc fermé au public, et c'est là que commence la vraie fête. C'est leur maison pour le week-end. Ils mangent, dorment et se lavent entre ces quelques tentes. Ils se réchauffent autour de ce feu, et la nuit tombant, se racontent des histoires d'autrefois.

Plantées devant la plus grande tente, deux épées se dressent. Je les examine en m'approchant, elles ont l'air vrai. Mes doigts passent avec légèreté sur la lame, ça m'intrigue. Un cri me sort de ma contemplation, et je me retourne brusquement.

\- Lexa ! Ça te dit un combat ?

C'est Ryder, un des amis de Costia, qui m'interpelle. Un combat ? De quoi il parle ? Il m'indique d'un signe de tête les deux lames sur lesquelles j'ai encore la main posée.

\- Tu veux dire...à l'épée ? Pour de vrai ?

\- Eh bien, 'pour de vrai', non pas vraiment, on n'essaye pas de se tuer. Et on utilise des épées en caoutchouc. Réaliste au niveau du poids, mais à part quelques bleus, pas de risque de se blesser.

Je le fixe en plissant un peu les yeux.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais faire ça ? Je demande suspicieusement.

Pour quelle raison ce gaillard voudrait vouloir se battre contre moi. Pour jouer ? Après tout, c'est ce qu'ils font à longueur de journée ici. Ils jouent. Ils prétendent. Ils vivent. Mais il y a autre chose dans sa demande. Comme un défi...

\- Tu as l'air d'être intéressée par les épées de mon père. Et Costia m'a dit que tu faisais du Kendo...je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant.

Je ne le connais pas, mais mon instinct me dit qu'il est jaloux de moi, et qu'il essaye d'impressionner Costia. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Ça a l'air amusant, donc je lui tends la main, et il me sourit férocement en allant me chercher une arme.

Il en a sélectionné une légèrement plus petite que la sienne, forcément, vu le gabarit. Et je me retrouve au milieu du champ, face à un gars en armure de cuir qui tient une épée presque aussi grande que moi dans sa main, et qui a la ferme intention de s'en servir. J'avoue que l'impression est étrange. La tête me tourne légèrement. J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu. Je ferme rapidement les yeux, et tente de me reconcentrer.

Dans mon jean/basket, avec mon sweat à capuche, je ne dois pas être très impressionnante. Sans être petite, je ne suis pas particulièrement grande, ni large d'épaule. Et pourtant, quand je fais tournoyer ma lame comme je l'ai vu faire dans les films des centaines de fois, Ryder cligne bizarrement des yeux. Comme s'il appréhendait.

Il porte la première attaque, que j'esquive sans mal. Bien sûr, on n'essaye pas de se blesser. L'idée, c'est de faire une sorte de chorégraphie. Je bloque son épée, une fois, deux fois, il frappe lentement. C'est ennuyant.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Je lui lance d'un air taquin.

Agiter un drapeau rouge devant un taureau n'est peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, il se renfrogne, et accélère ses mouvements.  
Je bouge, je saute, je fais même une roulade, inspirée d'un mouvement de judo qu'Anya m'a enseigné. Par moment ma lame rencontre la sienne, et je sens l'onde de choc remonter dans mon bras jusqu'à l'épaule.

Le rythme est pris, on danse tous les deux. Je sais qu'il n'est pas au maximum de sa force, mais il ne veut pas me blesser. Il me teste encore avant de monter d'un niveau. Les coups se font plus violents, et tout à coup, je glisse sur l'herbe verte, et perd l'équilibre. Mon genou heurte durement le sol, et à peine je relève les yeux, qu'il abat son épée.

J'ai tout juste le temps de lever la mienne pour me protéger, la main droite sur la garde, et la gauche fermement agrippée sur l'autre extrémité de ma lame. Le coup est violent, je sens l'épée mordre dans la chair de ma main. Ça fait un mal de chien. Ryder pose son arme, et s'agenouille à côté de moi immédiatement.

\- Ca va Lexa ? Désolé, j'y suis allé un peu fort.

Costia arrive dans la seconde suivante.

\- Tu n'as rien ? Demande-t-elle l'air inquiète.

Elle me saisit la main car visiblement, j'ai mal. Mais je ferme le poing, l'empêchant de jeter un œil. Elle me regarde, mais ne formule pas la question qui brule ses lèvres. Peut-être à cause du regard que je lui lance à ce moment. Si elle peut voir sur mon visage ce que je ressens, alors elle ne comprend pas. Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas.

Je finis par poser mes yeux sur la main blessée, et l'ouvre pour contempler ma paume. Pas de sang, pas de plaie. L'épée en caoutchouc ne m'a évidemment pas coupée. Pourtant, j'aurais juré...J'aurai peut-être un bleu, mais rien de plus. Dans trois jours, on n'y verra que du feu.

Pourquoi je me sens aussi bizarre. D'où me viens cette impression de déjà-vu, ce malaise qui s'est emparé de moi à l'instant où l'épée de Ryder a touché la mienne. A l'instant où Costia a saisi ma main. « _Ce n'est pas sa place_. » C'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit, mais pourquoi ?

Ryder semble soulagé de l'état de ma main, et se relève en me tendant un bras. Je le saisi sans réfléchir et me retrouve sur mes deux pieds.

\- Tu peux me le dire maintenant. Où as-tu déjà combattu ? Tu es bien trop douée pour être une novice.

Je secoue la tête pour lui répondre.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie. Ça doit être le kendo.

Il semble suspicieux en entendant ma réponse, mais n'insiste pas. Alors, on retourne autour de leur feu de camp. Après avoir reçu les félicitations de la bande pour avoir vaillamment tenu tête à Ryder, et on passe le reste de l'après-midi à discuter joyeusement.

Il est tard quand Costia me raccompagne enfin à la maison. Le trajet se fait quasiment dans le silence tellement je suis éreintée de mon week-end. Demain, je dois retourner en cours, ça vas être difficile. Elle gare sa voiture en bas de la pente qui remonte jusqu'à ma maison, et on finit les quelques mètres à pieds.

\- Merci Costia, pour cette journée, d'avoir partagé tout ça avec moi. C'était vraiment grandiose.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Dit-elle doucement.

On s'arrête finalement devant l'entrée. Ses mains sont dans son dos, et je peux sentir qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise. Je suis crevé, je sais que je suis couverte de sueur, de terre et de cendre. Je sens la fumée du feu de camp, et l'herbe dans laquelle j'ai roulé lors du combat. Et pourtant, je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'elle meure d'envie de m'embrasser.

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage à cette pensée. Je réalise que je ne suis pas contre l'idée, mais alors, pas du tout. Elle est vraiment sexy dans son costume d'elfe... Elle finit par s'avancer doucement, et me prend la main nonchalamment.

\- Je m'étais promis de ne pas faire ça... murmure-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour moi.

Et puis elle s'avance encore. Mon pouce lui caresse le dos de la main sans que j'y prête attention. L'espace entre nous c'est réduit à presque rien. Je peux sentir son corps contre le mien à plusieurs endroit, elle effleure mon épaule de sa main droite et viens jouer avec un mèche de mes cheveux.

\- Je m'étais promis de prendre mon temps...de te laisser le temps...mais...Elle ne peut pas finir sa phrase, car je la coupe en franchissant moi-même les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore nos bouches.

Je crois qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, car elle ne réagit pas immédiatement. Mais quand elle comprend que ce sont mes lèvres contre les siennes, ses bras se referment sur moi. Sa main droite vient se poser sur ma nuque pour m'approcher encore plus, l'autre se défait de l'emprise de ma main pour venir se poser fermement dans le bas de mon dos.

Je me recule légèrement, pour reprendre mon souffle, avant de replonger dans ce baiser. Nos lèvres dansent, et je sens sa langue venir quémander l'entrée pour rencontrer la mienne. Je lui donne l'accès, et des frissons viennent me parcourir tout le corps alors qu'un nouveau ballet s'engage. Elle me repousse contre le battant de la porte, et ses lèvres quittent tout à coup les miennes pour venir se poser dans mon cou. Je ferme les yeux sous les délicieuses sensations que cela me procure. Mon cœur bat vite...trop vite. Et quand je sens sa main quitter mon dos pour glisser un peu plus bas, je commence à la repousser gentiment, et l'embrasse de nouveau tout en calmant le jeu.

Elle comprend immédiatement ma demande, et replace ses mains, cette fois ci bien plus haut dans mon dos. On finit par se séparer, ou tout du moins, par cesser de s'embrasser. Son corps me maintien toujours plaquée contre le bois sombre de la porte.

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien, ses pupilles sont dilatées, son souffle est saccadé. Il était temps que je dise stop si je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans une situation délicate. Pas que l'idée de coucher avec elle me dérange, mais ce sera ma première fois, je pense qu'on peut faire mieux que « contre la porte de la maison... ».

Je la connais depuis un peu moins de trois jours, et je sais déjà qu'elle est spéciale, et que j'ai envie d'elle. Mais je ne la connais que depuis un peu moins de trois jours. Sans vouloir jouer les prudes, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on attende un peu.

Lincoln et Octavia ont bien attendus deux ans eux. Bon d'accord, ils étaient plus jeunes...beaucoup plus jeunes...mais quand même.

\- Désolée. Dit-elle en se reculant encore un peu. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air aussi entreprenante...

Je crois qu'elle rougit en disant ces mots. Ma main vient se poser sur sa joue pour la rassurer.

\- Non, c'est bon. Ça va, je te promets. C'est juste que...

\- C'est un peu tôt. Oui je sais. Pour moi aussi. Mais tu es si...tu es tellement...

J'attends la fin de sa phrase qui ne vient pas. Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas comment la terminer. Alors je lui donne un rapide baiser, et me dégage totalement de son emprise.

\- Tu m'appelles ? Je lui lance avec un grand sourire juste avant de franchir la porte.

Un signe de la main, et je referme le battant, calant mon dos contre, et pesant de tout mon poids dessus. Un long soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres, et je reste là, à revivre ce moment intense tout en écoutant les pas s'éloigner dans la cours, et la voiture démarrer.

C'est le cœur joyeux que je retrouve mon lit ce soir-là. Et après avoir envoyé un dernier message pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, je ferme les yeux pour retrouver Costia dans mes rêves.

Xxx

Ça fait deux mois maintenant qu'on sort ensembles avec Costia. Et je dois dire que ça me fait un bien fou, j'ai l'impression de revivre. Elle a passé sans problème le test Lincoln/Octavia, ils l'adorent tous les deux. Et ça les amuses de nous inviter pour qu'on se fasse des sorties à quatre. Du coup, j'avoue que j'ai un peu négligé Luna, mais elle est un peu dans son monde aussi en ce moment. Je la soupçonne d'avoir un faible pour le barman du bar où on a nos habitudes. Il est un peu plus vieux que nous, mais c'est vrai qu'il est beau gosse.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir, je lui ai proposé un marathon cinéma, et de se faire tous les Harry Potter à la suite. Juste elle et moi. Je la prends par les sentiments, je sais qu'elle ne peut pas dire non à Harry. On fait ça chez elle pour changer, car Murphy est chez Bell, et ses parents sont de sortie. Alors que chez moi, il y a Aden avec de ses copain. Je gare ma moto dans le parking devant chez elle, avant d'aller frapper à la porte.

Une éternité plus tard, elle arrive pour m'ouvrir.

\- Salut Lexa ! Ben dit donc, t'as sorti le grand jeu ce soir ! Tu sais, c'est pas que t'es pas attirante, mais je crois que je préfère les gars plus vieux...tant pis, tu seras obligée de te rabattre sur ta chérie.

Je la regarde en plissant les yeux, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qu'elle raconte. Bon, déjà que je ne comprends pas tout habituellement, mais là, on a atteint un niveau supérieur. Elle me dévisage, puis pointe du doigt mon décolleté. Effectivement...Depuis qu'elle me connait, j'avais un peu l'habitude de m'habiller un peu sportwear, presque garçon manqué. Mais depuis Costia, je m'habille de plus en plus féminine, et Luna n'a pas vraiment l'habitude encore...

\- Arrête ton char. Je la pousse en rentrant dans la maison, et balance ma veste sur le canapé avant de m'écrouler dessus.

\- En parlant de garçon plus vieux ? Tu me racontes ? Je lui demande nonchalamment.

\- Non non non non non ! On c'est quasiment pas vues depuis deux mois, à part en cours. Alors je veux tout savoir sur ta magnifique petite amie, et en détails s'il te plait.

Je ris un peu, avant de me rendre, et commence à lui raconter. D'abord, je lui reparle de la fête médiévale, de notre premier baiser, et puis les soirées avec Lincoln et O. Les séances de cinéma, les restos, les ballades au lac. Je lui raconte comme elle est attentionnée, toujours à se préoccuper de mon bien être, toujours à me surprendre sur tout. Je lui raconte comme elle est drôle, intelligente, belle.

Et Luna m'écoute. Elle m'écoute en silence, pendant de longues minutes, et elle semble, pour une fois, vraiment concentrée sur ce que je raconte.

\- C'est la femme parfaite quoi. Commente-t-elle simplement quand je me tais enfin.

Il y a un je ne sais quoi, dans sa façon de me dire ça, qui me met mal à l'aise. Comme si elle n'y croyait pas. Comme si, moi-même, je n'y croyais pas. Et pourtant, Costia à tout ce que je pourrais vouloir chez une femme, elle EST parfaite.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose ? Je dis en fronçant les sourcils.

Mon amie se secoue légèrement, et se reprend rapidement.

\- Non ! Je veux dire, si ! Bien sûr, elle est super. Je suis contente pour toi, vraiment.

Le sourire qu'elle m'adresse ne me convint pas.

\- T'es jalouse ? Je tente précautionneusement.

Luna est célibataire, alors bien sûr, on est jeune et c'est normal. Mais Lincoln et Octavia sont ensembles depuis des lustres, et maintenant moi qui me mets en couple...

\- Non Lexa. Juré, tu peux la garder ta déesse métisse. Dit-elle en rigolant.

Et son rire me soulage immédiatement. Je dois me faire des idées. On finit par aller chercher les pop corns que Murphy a préparé plus tôt, il a l'habitude d'en faire quand il passe la soirée chez Bellamy, probablement pour faire la même chose que nous ce soir. C'est le seul plat que je l'ai jamais vu cuisiner. Des pops corn. Mais ils sont trop bons, avec tout ce caramel dessus.

On s'installe finalement pour notre soirée, blotties l'une contre l'autre sur le canapé. Ça m'avait manqué.

Xxx

Après la soirée chez Luna il y a deux semaines, je me suis montrée un peu distante avec Costia. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, la réaction de mon amie m'a fait m'interroger sur ma relation. Mais j'ai beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Ce soir, Costia m'a préparé une surprise. J'imagine qu'elle m'a sentie m'éloigner un peu, et qu'elle essaye de comprendre mon comportement. C'est pour ça que je me retrouve avec Anya, dans ma chambre, à sept heure un samedi soir.  
Elle m'a aidé à choisir une tenue. Je porte une robe courte, noire, avec une paire de bottine et un collier argenté. J'ai plié pour la robe, mais j'ai négocié le décolleté. Pas trop plongeant, faut pas abuser non plus. Mais je sais que j'ai des choses à me faire pardonner, donc j'en ajoute un peu en demandant à Anya de me tresser une partie de ma chevelure. Ça me donne un petit air médiévale, et je sais que ça vas lui plaire.

Un léger coup de crayon pour souligner mes yeux verts, et je suis fin prête quand la sonnerie se fait entendre. Anya recule en déposant la tresse qu'elle vient de terminer sur mon épaule, et se colle à moi pour m'enlacer affectueusement.

\- Tu es splendide Lexa...Murmure-t-elle tandis qu'elle ne me quitte pas des yeux dans la glace où je me reflète.

\- Merci Anya. Je rougis devant le compliment de celle que je considère comme ma sœur.

\- Si ce soir, elle ne tente rien...Continue-t-elle sur un ton plus enjoué et je fronce les sourcils devant son commentaire. Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit envisageable en fait...ce soir, c'est le grand soir chérie.

Et elle se détache de moi en m'adressant un sourire entendu. Elle sort de la pièce en éclatant de rire alors que je vire au rouge, et lui fait les gros yeux. Bon d'accord, je mentirais si je disais que je n'y ai pas pensé... mais je ne veux pas me mettre de pression. Alors je respire, et je vais finalement l'accueillir.

Elle est déjà dans le couloir quand je descends enfin de la chambre, Anya est juste derrière elle, et hausse les sourcils de manière suggestive. Costia n'a pas mis de robe, elle. Mais heureusement, parce que déjà là, elle est à tomber. Elle porte un pantalon beige taille haute, et un haut bordeaux dans une matière fluide qui glisse sur son corps.

Elle n'a pas hésité sur le décolleté contrairement à moi, et mon regard plonge directement contre ma volonté. Heureusement, elle est trop occupée à me dévorer du regard pour remarquer mon manque de discrétion. A priori, la tenue a fait effet. Et c'est réciproque. Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, maintenant, parce que si on passe encore quelques secondes à se contempler, j'ai peur qu'on oublie qu'Anya est dans la pièce. D'un geste brusque, je lui prend la main, et la tire vers l'extérieur.

\- Bye Anya. Ne m'attend pas.

On rentre dans la voiture en riant toutes les deux. Je réalise que je ne l'ai même pas embrassée pour la saluer. Mais je crois que c'est préférable que je garde mes distances pour l'instant. La foule de papillons qui se sont réveillés dans mon ventre n'est pas encore calmé. Je fixe la route en essayant de reprendre contenance alors qu'elle démarre le véhicule.

\- Alors, on fait quoi ? Je demande pour engager la conversation au bout d'un certain temps.

\- Je t'emmène dans un restaurant Japonais. Et après, surprise.

J'éclate de rire. Sa façon de dire « surprise », comme si je devais m'attendre à voir le père Noël en Juillet, c'est juste trop drôle. L'effet est immédiat, je me détends enfin un peu, et profite du reste du trajet pour découvrir le nouveau cd de Pink qu'elle a acheté.

Après le restaurant, on repart pour un court trajet. C'était délicieux, et pour une fois, j'ai gouté autre chose que des sushis. Le cuisinier nous à préparer des viandes et des poissons devant nous, sur la plaque chauffante qui prolonge la table. Ce n'est pas des plus romantiques, mais c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour concentrer mon attention sur autre chose que le corps pas assez couvert de Costia.

Maintenant qu'on est de nouveau en voiture, c'est devenu plus compliqué. Et mes yeux viennent régulièrement se poser sur son cou, son épaule, où même ses mains.

Ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant quand je réalise qu'elle arrête la voiture au milieu de nulle part, juste en haut d'une montée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Tu vas m'assassiner et enterrer mon corps dans la forêt ? Je tente de plaisanter pour dissimuler mon trouble.

Elle me répond simplement avec un sourire tendre, alors qu'elle sort de la voiture et ouvre le coffre. Elle s'affaire un instant avant de me rejoindre côté passager.

\- Tu viens ? On verra mieux la lune en ne restant pas dans la voiture.

La lune ? Mais bien sûr, la Super Lune, c'est ce soir. A tous les coups, elle va encore me raconter des histoires fantastiques que j'adore. Je m'empresse de la rejoindre alors qu'elle installe une couverture sur le capot. On se hisse dessus, et Costia dépose une autre couverture sur nos épaules. Il commence à faire froid le soir. Mon regard se perd dans le ciel, c'est étrange comme celui-ci semble moins grand avec cette immense lune qui illumine la nuit. L'espace m'a toujours intriguée, et malgré la clarté de la nuit, malgré la saison tardive, mes yeux cherchent inconsciemment les étoiles filantes. On a passé tellement de nuits à la belle étoile, à contempler l'immensité de l'espace, à faire des vœux d'enfants à chaque petite lueur clignotante. Si je devais faire un vœu maintenant, qu'est-ce que ce serait ?

L'image de deux yeux bleu, clairs comme le ciel d'été, s'impose à moi à cette interrogation. Je tourne la tête vers Costia, non, ce ne sont pas ses yeux...Je déglutis, me sentant coupable de ressentir ça à cet instant. Le ciel, l'espace, les étoiles...quelque chose dans tout ça me semble étrangement familier. Et ces yeux bleus qui ne quittent pas mes pensées. Mon malaise augmente de minute en minute.

\- Lexa ?

Génial, elle a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. En même temps, c'est Costia, bien sûr qu'elle a remarqué. Mais je suis incapable de lui expliquer. Je ne comprends pas moi-même ce sentiment. Comme si je devais savoir quelque chose, mais que je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir. Comme quand je me réveille, et que j'essaye désespérément de me souvenir de mon rêve, et plus j'essaye, moins j'y arrive. La seule chose qui reste, c'est une impression.

\- On va chez toi ? Je lâche sans préavis.

Ma proposition me surprend moi-même. Mais je suis prête à tout pour ne pas me lancer dans cette conversation. Elle s'est relevée un peu pour me parler, et maintenant, elle se retrouve penchée sur moi, et elle joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux qui s'est fait la malle. Finalement, c'est une bonne idée d'aller chez elle.

Elle hoche la tête, et on remballe les couvertures sans un mot. Le trajet est silencieux aussi. On sait toutes les deux ce que ça signifie, et on se prépare chacune comme on peut. En ce qui me concerne, il s'agit surtout d'effacer cet étrange ressentit que j'ai eu plus tôt, alors je me tourne vers Costia, et commence à la dévisager lentement. Je fais glisser mon regard sur elle, de la tête, au cou, à l'épaule, à sa poitrine, ses hanches et jusqu'à ses jambes. Elle sent mon regard posé sur elle, car elle rougit imperceptiblement.

La porte se referme derrière elle, elle pose délicatement les clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, et s'arrête dans ses mouvements. Je suis dans le passage, entre le couloir de l'entrée et le salon de son petit appartement. A gauche, il y a la salle de bain, et à droite, sa chambre. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil dans cette direction, et fixe son regard sur ses pieds.

Je crois que je vois ce qu'Anya essayais de me dire tout à l'heure. Si elle ne tente rien ce soir, c'est que c'est à moi de tenter. Alors je retire mes bottines, et l'attire vers moi. Nos lèvres se rencontrent, comme elles l'ont fait des centaines de fois. Nos langues reprennent une danse connues, mais cette fois ci, mes mains explorent son dos de façon bien plus audacieuse qu'à leur habitude. Et quand je soulève son t-shirt pour venir caresser son ventre, elle m'attrape la main pour me stopper. Ses yeux sont noires de désir, son souffle est irrégulier.

\- Tu es sûre ? Demande-t-elle dans un murmure.

Mais je comprends qu'il y a bien plus derrière cette question. Je comprends qu'elle me laisse une dernière chance de changer d'avis, qu'après, elle ne pourra plus s'arrêter, qu'après, je lui ferai trop de mal si je refuse. Alors je pèse le pour et le contre, parce que je dois être sûre. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui.

L'instant d'après, je sens la porte de sa chambre durement sur mon dos, ses lèvres caressent ma nuque alors que ses mains glissent sur mes hanches pour venir s'arrêter sur mes fesses. La porte fini par s'ouvrir, et on se retrouve rapidement sur son lit. Les vêtements commencent à voler, et toutes mes interrogations sont définitivement oubliées.

 **xxx**

 **Prochain chapitre, ASAP.**

 **See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Remember me

**Salut à tous, et me revoilà !**

 **Ne vous habituez pas trop à trois publications pas semaine, c'était exceptionnel!**

 **Petit warning pour ce chapitre qui traite d'un sujet sensible, pour ceux qui ne veulent pas de spoil, passez directement à la lecture du chapitre.**

 **oooooooooooo**

 **ooooo**

 _ **Pour les autres, je parle de la mort d'un personnage, et je sais que parfois** **ce genre de scène peuvent choquer. Alors vous voilà prévenu.**_

 **ooooo**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **xxx**

 **Chapitre 7 : Remember me**

 **xxx**

Ca fait plus d'un an maintenant qu'on file le parfait amour avec Costia. Elle m'a même emmenée en week end pour l'anniversaire de mes dix-huit ans. Maman était ravie de rencontrer enfin ma petite amie. Je lui en avais parlé à l'occasion, mais je ne les avais pas présentées. Pour qu'elle me laisse partir tranquille, c'était sa seule requête. Rencontrer celle qui avait remis un sourire sur le visage de sa fille. Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens.

Aujourd'hui, je dois de nouveau négocier pour pouvoir passer les vacances avec la bande. Linc, O, Bell, Luna, Murphy, Costia et moi. On parle de partir une semaine en camping pendant les vacances d'octobre. On a choisi l'Ardèche. Ce n'est pas loin, mais je ne suis pas sûre que maman sera d'accord.

Depuis la rentrée, comme j'ai commencé l'université, on ne se voit plus beaucoup. Je suis sur le campus toute la semaine, Luna s'est pris un appartement en ville, et on squatte régulièrement chez elle avec O'. Le week-end, on sort, et je passe du temps avec Costia. Donc il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps pour ma famille.

Je sais qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Aden, et qu'il n'est pas facile en ce moment. En même temps, je me rappelle quand j'avais quatorze ans. Moi non plus je n'étais pas un cadeau.

Donc j'ai décidé de rentrer plus tôt de l'université aujourd'hui, sans passer par la case Lincoln, que je ne manque jamais d'aller voir les soirs où je rentre. Il est toujours chez son père, car il a décidé de devenir pompier professionnel. Il suit donc un entrainement intensif à la caserne.

Maman devrait être là, c'est son jour de congé. Mais quand je franchis la porte de la maison, je sais que quelque chose ne vas pas. C'est impossible à expliquer, parce que concrètement, rien ne cloche. Les chaussures sont à leur place, la télé est allumée en fond sonore, comme elle aime faire quand elle vaque à ses occupations dans la maison. Ça doit être le silence, parce que malgré le bruit de la télé, il règne comme un silence angoissant.

Contrairement à mes habitudes, je ne retire pas mes chaussures. Je dépose juste mon sac à l'entrée avant de franchir la porte qui délimite le couloir du salon. Un coup d'œil dans la cuisine, personne. Je tourne la tête vers le salon, et je la vois.

Elle est sur le tapis, allongée, et la panique me gagne progressivement tandis que je m'approche. Ses yeux sont ouverts, mais ils ne me voient pas. Sa main est tendue dans ma direction, mais elle ne me cherche pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de me pencher pour savoir que sa poitrine ne se soulève plus au rythme de sa respiration. Je n'ai pas besoin de poser ma main sur son cou pour savoir que son cœur s'est arrêté de battre. C'est ma mère, mais ça ne l'est plus. Elle est partie.

Soudain, les forces de mes jambes m'abandonnent, et je m'écroule sur le sol. Mes yeux sont toujours rivés sur le cadavre. Parce que c'est tout ce que c'est maintenant. Un corps sans vie, une coquille vide. Et mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Appeler. Appeler qui ? Je ne sais plus, je suis perdue.

Machinalement, je saisie mon portable dans ma poche, et je fais défiler les numéros. Mon doigt s'arrête sur Lincoln, et j'appelle.

La sonnerie me semble lointaine. Je ne sais même pas si je vais être capable de parler. Un déclic, et une voix grave, connue, rassurante.

\- Allo ?

J'ouvre la bouche, aucun son ne sort.

\- Lexa ? C'est toi ?

Fait un effort bon sang ! Je dégluti difficilement, et inspire profondément avant de prononcer son nom.

-...Link...

\- Tu es où ? J'arrive.

Il n'a pas eu besoin de mot. Il sait. Il sait que j'ai besoin de lui, que quelque chose ne vas pas. C'est de lui dont j'ai besoin.

\- ...à la maison...

\- Je suis là dans cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes. Je soupir de soulagement. Il est chez son père. Cinq minutes. C'est le temps qu'il lui faudra pour venir ici en courant. Cinq minutes. C'est le temps qu'il me faudra encore tenir, seule, à fixer le corps étendu là.

La nausée me prend, violement, je me lève et cours dans le jardin. Un haut le cœur me fait rendre mon déjeuner. Et je m'écroule à nouveau à genoux dans l'herbe haute. « _Il faudra que je tonde ce weekend »_. Je vomis de nouveau. Et tente de reprendre ma respiration.

\- Lex ?

Il est là. Je lève les yeux sur lui, il est inquiet. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Dans un tel état d'incertitude, de frayeur. J'imagine qu'il pourrait sans doute dire la même chose à mon sujet. Il m'aide à me relever, et m'interroge du regard. Enfin, j'arrive à prononcer une phrase. Ma voix est cassée, les mots sont comme des râpes dans ma gorge serrée.

\- Elle est...dans le salon...je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Il fronce les sourcils, avant de tourner la tête vers la maison. Après s'être assuré que je tiens debout, il franchit le seuil de la porte, avant de ressortir quelques minutes plus tard. Quelques heures plus tard ? Dans mon état d'hébétude, j'ai perdu la notion du temps qui passe.

Son visage a perdu toute couleur. Ses yeux sont rougis. Il attrape un plaid sur une chaise de jardin, et m'enroule dedans avant de me prendre dans ses bras. On s'assoit sur les balançoires.

\- J'ai appelé. Ils vont venir. On va attendre ici.

Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle. Je ne sais pas qui sont « ils ». Je sais à peine où c'est « ici ». Mais il me prend la main, et serre fort. Il est là, pour moi. Et je me sens un peu mieux à cette pensée.

\- Il faut que j'aille chercher Aden...je murmure.

La pensée m'est venue quand mon esprit s'est remis à fonctionner. Mon frère est au collège, et il est censé rentrer en bus ce soir. Je ne suis pas en état de prendre ma moto.

\- On va appeler Anya, elle nous emmènera. Dit Lincoln d'une voix blanche.

Je vois bien qu'il encaisse presque aussi mal que moi. En plus, on va devoir annoncer à Anya que la personne qu'elle considérait presque comme sa mère depuis des années vient de mourir. Mais je sais qu'elle sera forte également. On fera front, pour Aden, car c'est le plus jeune, c'est à nous de le protéger. Nous, on est majeur maintenant, mais lui, il a besoin de nous. Besoin de moi. J'entrevois à peine l'immense responsabilité qui vient de me tomber dessus. Mon petit frère n'a plus que moi au monde. Le vertige me prend. Non, je ne peux pas penser à ça maintenant.

L'ambulance est arrivée sans bruit. Il y a maintenant des étrangers chez moi, qui prennent soin de ma mère. La présence de Lincoln m'a redonné un peu de contenance, et j'ai pu répondre à leurs questions sans trop de difficulté. De nouveau, il pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me faire part de sa présence. Je regarde les ambulanciers remonter le drap sur ma mère, et l'emmener dans le fourgon.

\- Tu es prête Lexa ? Me demande doucement Lincoln.

Je hoche la tête. Non, je ne suis pas prête. Je ne serais jamais prête à annoncer à mon petit frère que sa mère vient de mourir, et qu'on est devenus orphelin. Mais je dois aller le retrouver.

Anya ne l'a pas bien pris du tout. Elle est partie à pied, et Lincoln m'a laissée seule chez lui, car il l'a suivie immédiatement. Il faut d'abord qu'il s'assure que sa sœur va bien, avant de m'emmener au collège. Je fais les cents pas dans sa chambre en l'attendant. Des dizaines de photos ornent les murs, et je ne m'étais jamais vraiment arrêtée pour les contempler. J'ai l'impression de retourner dans le passé alors que je passe de l'une à l'autre. Luna, Octavia et moi, le jour de la rentrée au Lycée. Lincoln et O, à la soirée de fin d'année, costume et robe de soirée exigé. Bellamy, Murphy et Lincoln, rentrant du paintball après l'orage. Un sourire commence à se dessiner sur mon visage alors que les souvenirs s'enchainent dans ma mémoire, m'entrainant de plus en plus loin sur la frise de nos vies. Sourire qui disparait quand je remonte jusqu'au collège, et qu'une chevelure blonde se mêle à nos crinières foncées. Mon regard passe de plus en plus vite sur les photos, et s'arrête enfin au commencement. L'anniversaire de mes neufs ans. Lincoln, Clarke et moi.

Le bruit reconnaissable de la porte de l'entée qui s'ouvre me fait réagir. Lincoln doit être de retour. J'arrache la photo du mur, et la fourre dans ma poche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais je crois que ça me rassure quelque part.

\- Lexa, on y va. Anya est dans la voiture, elle nous attend.

 **Xxx**

Je suis sur les gradins, Aden termine son entrainement de foot. Ils ne m'a pas encore vue. Je n'ai pas voulu interrompre ce moment, il semble tellement plein de vie. Je repère quelques filles un peu plus loin qui rigolent quand elles le regardent. Je connais ce regard. Il jette un œil dans leur direction tout en leur lançant un sourire éclatant. Différentes teintes de rouge s'affichent désormais sur leurs visages.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon frère, et tombe sur son regard qui est fixé sur moi. Il ne comprend pas ce que je fais là, et se fait rappeler à l'ordre par son coach. Sans entrain, il repart courir derrière son ballon. Je soupire et m'avance vers l'entraineur. Maintenant qu'il m'a vu, je dois lui parler.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Je suis Lexa, la sœur d'Aden. L'homme imposant me toise du regard.

\- Il faut que je lui parle. J'ajoute alors qu'il croise les bras d'un air de dire, « tu peux toujours courir ».

Je soupire de nouveau.

\- C'est important.

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon regard, ou le ton de ma voix qui le fait changer d'attitude immédiatement, mais son regard s'adoucit, et il détend son corps. Il souffle une fois dans son sifflet avant de faire un signe au blondinet.

\- Primheda ! Ta sœur est là.

Aden accoure aussitôt, et l'entraineur reprend là où il s'était arrêté avec le reste de la classe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il sera bientôt plus grand que moi, et il a tout juste quatorze ans. Je l'observe un instant, pour le jauger. On ne se voit plus aussi souvent, depuis presque un an, et je ne suis pas sûr de le connaitre encore aussi bien qu'avant.

\- Il...il s'est passé quelque chose.

Il sait au ton de ma voix que c'est grave. Mais il attend. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts, et sa poitrine se soulève imperceptiblement. Je sais qu'il respire à peine, l'angoisse lui tenaille l'estomac. Je le sais, parce que je ressens exactement la même chose quand j'ai peur.

\- C'est maman...quand je suis rentrée à la maison...Je fais une pause pour stabiliser ma voix qui menace de déraper à tout instant.

\- Elle est morte...

Mes yeux s'écarquille un bref instant, avant de froncer mes sourcils.

\- Comment... comment tu sais ? Je lui demande alors qu'il reçoit la confirmation à son affirmation par mon comportement.

Il va s'assoir sur les marches des gradins d'où nous nous sommes rapprochés.

\- Je ne savais pas. Tu viens de me le confirmer. C'est juste que...j'ai eu cette sensation tout à l'heure. Sans raison particulière. Comme un horrible pressentiment...

A cette explication, je réalise que j'ai également eu une drôle de sensation plus tôt dans la journée. Mais comme ça m'arrive souvent, je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Je hoche la tête pour lui dire que je comprends. Il est étonnamment calme, alors que je perds tous mes moyens à chaque fois que je repense à ce qu'il nous arrive.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Les ambulanciers n'ont pas pu me dire quoi que ce soit. Ils l'ont emmenée à l'hôpital. J'imagine qu'on en saura plus.

\- C'est là qu'on va maintenant ?

Je hoche la tête. Lincoln et Anya nous attendent, donc on ramasse rapidement les affaires d'Aden avant de tous rentrer dans la voiture. Je me sens immédiatement mieux une fois qu'on est tous les quatre dans la voiture. Sans y penser, ma main plonge dans ma poche, et se referme sur le papier glacé que j'y ai fourré un peu plus tôt. Le paysage défile alors qu'Anya nous amène à l'hôpital.

Ça doit faire une demi-heure qu'on est assis en silence sur les chaises inconfortables de la salle d'attente. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre, et laisse passer une Octavia à l'air déterminé. Son regard est sérieux, je ne l'ai que rarement vue comme ça. Mes yeux la suivent jusqu'à Lincoln qu'elle prend dans ses bras sans attendre. Elle l'embrasse, et donne une rapide accolade à Anya avant de se diriger vers moi. Je sais que Bellamy vient de rentrer dans la pièce, mais mon regard est fixé sur mon amie. Elle s'accroupit devant moi, et pose sa main sur mon menton.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux avec ce simple geste tendre. Mais elles ne coulent pas. Je la laisse me prendre dans ses bras, et malgré la chaleur qu'elle me procure, cela ne m'apporte aucun réconfort. Je passe néanmoins mon bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer, et met fin au câlin en me reculant.

C'est là que je vois Costia. Elle me regarde étrangement. Il n'y a pas de pitié dans son regard. Juste un peu de tristesse. Je sais juste qu'elle est là pour moi, et elle s'avance pour prendre la place d'Octavia. Je me rends compte que je ne l'ai pas appelée, c'est Lincoln qui a dû le faire, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, j'avais autre chose à penser. Mais c'est là le problème, j'ai pensé à mes frères, à ma sœur de cœur, à ma famille. Mais je n'ai pas pensé à elle. Et s'il était possible que je me sente encore plus mal, je crois que c'est ce qui se passerait.

Je me suis finalement endormie, la tête sur les genoux de Costia. Aden, Anya et Roan, qui nous a rejoint, forment un tas informe sur une banquette, et Lincoln s'est installé par terre, contre le mur avec Octavia. Bellamy parlait encore avec les infirmières. Luna et Murphy sont passés, mais ils ont fini par rentrer quand j'ai insisté un peu. Si je le pouvais, j'épargnerai cette épreuve à Bellamy et Octavia aussi. Mais ils ne sont pas prêts de décoller eux... C'est une légère secousse qui me sort de ma torpeur.

-Lexa ? Les médecins sont là. Ils veulent te parler.

Je me secoue, et suis Bellamy. C'est lui qui m'a réveillée, je lui suis reconnaissante d'être là.

\- Mademoiselle Primheda ? demande un médecin aux cheveux grisonnant.

\- Oui. Je suis la fille de Becca. Ça me fait bizarre de prononcer le prénom de ma mère.

\- On a fait un examen. D'après les premiers résultats, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une rupture d'anévrisme. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Même si vous aviez été présente lors de la crise. Ça a été rapide et sans douleur.

Rapide, et sans douleur. Il pense vraiment me remonter le moral de cette façon ? C'est vrai, ce ne sont que des médecins...Je ne vois pas quoi ajouter, alors je reste silencieuse. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune médecin qui est à ses côtés prenne la parole. Il est beaucoup plus doux que l'autre.

\- Je suis le docteur Jackson. Dit-il en me tendant la main. Il y a des papiers à remplir. Vous venez avec moi ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il est métis. Indien, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais il n'a pas d'accent. Je lui serre lentement la main, et il s'apprête à me montrer le chemin lorsque je panique. Mon regard cherche quelque chose autour de moi. En un instant, Costia est à mes côtés.

\- Je viens avec elle. Dit-elle au médecin.

Mais mon regard cherche encore, jusqu'à ce que Lincoln fasse son apparition sur mon autre côté.

-Moi aussi.

Sa main se glisse dans la mienne, et il m'entraine à la suite du jeune indien. Je sens la main de Costia qui se pose sur le bas de mon dos alors qu'elle avance avec nous. Et je passe deux des heures les plus horribles de ma vie.

 **xxx**

Le soleil brille en ce mardi matin. Je me tiens devant mon armoire, à choisir quelle tenue je vais porter pour l'enterrement de ma mère. Mes amis ont été d'un soutien incommensurable dans cette épreuve. Sans eux, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

Et on y est. Quatre jours plus tard, on s'apprête à mettre ma mère en terre. Aden est déjà en bas, avec Anya et Lincoln. Je sais qu'ils m'attendent, mais aucun ne montera me chercher. C'est Costia qui s'y colle. Elle toque doucement contre la porte de ma chambre, et rentre sans attendre que je l'invite.

-Lexa ? Il faudrait y aller maintenant. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Mon regard veut tout dire. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui laisser sa place à mes coté depuis que cette tragédie a frappé notre famille. Et j'ai déjà beaucoup de chose à gérer, la paperasse, l'enterrement, Aden...je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de me pencher sur ma relation avec Costia. Pas qu'elle le demande, je crois qu'elle comprend que je ne suis pas disponible pour elle maintenant, mais elle tient son rôle à merveille. Sans complaintes, sans me mettre de pression. Il faudra que je la remercie pour ça. Mais plus tard. Là, tout de suite, je dois décider si je mets cette chemise noire, où simplement un pull foncé. Je jette un œil par la fenêtre, les feuilles sur les arbres sont rougies par un automne précoce. Il fait beau, mais l'air est frais. J'opte pour le pull, et l'enfile machinalement. Puis je noue l'élastique atour d'une queue de cheval, et me regarde dans le miroir en face de moi. Les cernes autour de mes yeux sont les témoins de mes courtes nuits, mon teint blafard est dû à ma fatigue. Je hausse les épaules en réponse à Costia.

\- Allons-y.

Et sans un regard en arrière, je franchis la porte, et descend les escaliers pour retrouver les autres.

La cérémonie à l'église m'a paru complétement déplacée, mais c'était la volonté de ma mère. Volonté que je ne comprends pas, car elle n'était pas croyante. Enfin je ne crois pas. Quand le cortège s'arrête enfin devant la concession où elle reposera, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je sens immédiatement la main de Lincoln dans ma main gauche, et celle d'Aden dans ma droite. Anya pose la sienne sur mon épaule, et Costia se rapproche également de moi. Entourée de la sorte, je me sens un peu mieux.

Le cercueil descend lentement dans sa dernière demeure, tout le monde passe rendre un dernier hommage avant de nous présenter leurs condoléances. Je n'aurais pas cru que ma mère avait autant d'amis, de collègues, de connaissances. Le village entier est là, ainsi qu'un bon nombre de personne que je ne connais que de nom, voir pas du tout. Comme un robot, je reçois tout le monde, je serre des mains, embrasse des joues. Heureusement que j'ai pendant tout ce temps conscience de la présence de mes frères et de ma sœur derrière moi. C'est uniquement ça qui me donne la force de ne pas m'enfuir en courant.

Une fois la torture terminée, on se dirige vers le restaurant où nous attend le « pot de l'amitié » c'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent. On se réunit, on mange, on boit, on discute. Au bout d'à peine quelques minutes dans cette ambiance pesante, je décide que je n'en peux plus.

\- Costia ? Je l'interpelle. Je vais prendre l'air. Je reviens.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Non. Reste s'il te plait. J'ai...j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.

C'est faux. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un peu seule. Si je reste seule, je vais déprimer, c'est sûr. Mais c'est ce dont j'ai envie maintenant, et j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Je lui dépose un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de sortir.

Je marche dans la rue, et mes pas me ramènent vers le cimetière qui n'est pas si loin. Tout à l'heure, avec toute cette agitation, tout ce monde, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose, comme s'il fallait que je lui dise au revoir. Il faut que j'y retourne.

Sur le chemin de gravier, j'aperçois au loin un couple endeuillé. La femme porte un de ces chapeaux avec le petit voile devant, et l'homme un costume noir qui contraste avec ses cheveux blond, presque blanc. Je fronce les sourcils devant cette vision. Etrangement, le couple me semble familier. Mais mes pensées sont confuses, je les oublie aussi vite que je les perds de vue. La tombe est juste derrière un grand chêne, et quand je le dépasse, je m'arrête brusquement.

Elle est là. Ses cheveux sont différents, et je ne vois pas son visage. Mais je reconnaitrais cette silhouette entre toutes. C'est Clarke. Elle est agenouillée devant la tombe, et moi je suis figée dans mon avancé, les yeux fixés sur elle.

Quand elle se relève enfin, elle se retourne dans ma direction, et plonge immédiatement son regard dans le mien. Oui, c'est elle, ça ne fait aucun doute. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi bleus. Son regard toujours aussi perçant. Et elle m'hypnotise toujours autant.

Je sais ce que je devrais ressentir à ce moment. De la colère, de la trahison. Je devrais lui en vouloir, lui crier dessus, l'accuser, lui demander des explications sur sa disparition soudaine. Pourtant, à cet instant, tout ce que je ressens, c'est un immense soulagement. Comme si le poids que j'avais sur la poitrine depuis si longtemps venait d'être retiré, et que je pouvais de nouveau respirer normalement. Je sens l'humidité sur mes joues, cette fois ci, je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes. Le visage de Clarke se décompose quand elle aperçoit mes larmes couler. Mais elle n'ose pas faire un pas, et reste immobile.

Tout à coup, la seule chose qu'il m'importe, c'est de la toucher, de la sentir près de moi. J'ai besoin de savoir si elle est réelle, j'ai besoin d'amplifier ce soulagement qui m'a envahi à l'instant où je l'ai aperçu. Je franchis rapidement les quelques pas qui nous séparent encore, et me jette dans ses bras. Elle m'enlace aussitôt, et je sens la pression de son corps autour du mien.

Mon cœur bat vite, mais il est en train de se calmer. J'inspire profondément, et reconnais son odeur. C'est comme si c'était hier. Mes bras viennent s'agripper autour de son cou comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité, et des sanglots viennent se mêler à elles.

Je sens sa bouche près de mon oreille qui me murmure des mots apaisants, et sa main qui me caresse les cheveux tendrement.

\- Je suis désolée Lexa. Tellement désolée...Sa voix se casse sur le dernier mot, et elle reprend avec difficulté. J'aurais dû être là pour toi...

J'entends, mais je n'écoute pas ses mots. Je m'en fous. Je n'en veux pas de ses excuses. Tout ce qui compte, là, tout de suite, c'est qu'elle est là. Elle est là, et je réalise que c'est exactement ce qu'il me manquait. J'avais besoin d'elle. Et elle est là. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est comme un rêve.

Au bout d'un moment, mes sanglots se calment, mes larmes se tarissent, je relâche un peu l'étreinte autour d'elle. Je recule légèrement pour la dévisager. Elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Plus belle que dans mes rêves. Un sourire timide étire ses lèvres alors qu'elle me dévisage à son tour. Elle vient essuyer mes larmes, et caresse tendrement ma mâchoire. Et puis, elle retire sa main. Elle se recule à son tour, instaurant une distance entre nous. Sa main s'est déplacée jusqu'à la mienne, et nos doigts son maintenant entremêlés.

\- Il faut que j'y retourne, les autres vont s'inquiéter... Je dis en soupirant.

Si je m'écoutais, je resterais ici même, dans ses bras, toute la journée, toute la nuit, toute la vie. C'est comme tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle me revenait en pleine face, puissance dix.

\- Moi aussi il faut que j'y aille. Mes parents m'attendent. Répond Clarke.

Ses parents ? Bien sûr, Jake et Abby. C'est eux que j'ai vu un peu plus tôt et qui me semblaient familier. Ils étaient de bons amis de maman.

\- Non. Je fais en secouant la tête pour protester.

Elle commence à vouloir se dégager, mais je la retiens.

-NON ! Je fais plus fortement cette fois.

\- Lexa...

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

Une lueur étrange apparait dans ses yeux, de l'étonnement, de l'espoir, de l'envie ? Il est hors de question que je la laisse partir comme ça. Sa présence me fait trop de bien, et je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis... trop longtemps.

\- S'il te plait...

J'accompagne ma supplique d'un regard implorant, et je la vois fondre a vue d'œil.

\- Juste aujourd'hui...s'il te plait.

Ses yeux se ferment un cours instant, je peux voir le combat intérieur qu'elle se livre. Mais il est hors de question que je la laisse partir. Elle soupire finalement en rouvrant les yeux. Et me fait un discret signe de tête.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...notre train part dans quelques heures...on a un avion tôt demain ...et il y aura les autres... Dit-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

Je lui souris gentiment pour la rassurer, et je me souviens qu'il n'y a pas que moi qu'elle ait abandonné.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'expliquer, Clarke. _(« Dieu que ça fait du bien de prononcer son prénom de nouveau. »)_ En tout cas, pas aujourd'hui...Viens, allons chercher tes parents.

Ma main est toujours dans la sienne, alors que nous approchons du véhicule. La porte conducteur s'ouvre, et Jake s'extirpe de la petite voiture de location. Il s'avance vers moi, et pose sa grosse main sur ma joue alors qu'il m'embrasse sur le haut de la tête.

\- J'aurais aimé te revoir dans d'autre circonstance, Gamine.

L'utilisation de ce surnom amène un sourire sur mes lèvres. Personne ne m'a plus appelé comme ça depuis...je pense que la dernière fois, j'avais douze ans. Je me laisse aller à profiter de son attitude paternelle. Abby nous a rejoint, mais garde ses distances. Entre nous deux, les choses n'ont jamais coulées de source. J'accaparais sa fille, et elle, et bien elle me l'a enlevée, bien trop souvent. Je sais que c'est injuste, que s'il y a un responsable dans tout ça, c'est Jake, pas Abby. Mais malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à en vouloir à ce grand bonhomme, il semble tellement vouloir du bien à tout le monde.

Je sais qu'Abby était une bonne amie de maman. Je peux voir sa peine, même si elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis des années. Alors, pour une fois, c'est moi qui fais le premier pas. Et je vais l'étreindre, comme je l'aurais fait avec ma mère.

\- Lexa... Elle prononce mon nom, et sa voix tremble.

Je secoue la tête. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire me fera pleurer. Et je ne veux plus pleurer.

\- Venez, on va rejoindre les autres. Je dis simplement pour couper court.

On se dirige maintenant vers le restaurant de nouveau. Mes doigts sont toujours emmêlés à ceux de Clarke, elle n'a fait aucun mouvement pour se défaire de mon emprise. Mais juste avant de franchir la porte de la salle, je la lâche subitement, quand je me rappelle que Costia est à l'intérieur. Clarke me jette un regard du coin de l'œil, mais récupère sa main pour la fourrer dans sa poche sans un mot.

Je pousse la porte, et pénètre de nouveau dans la pièce. Les corps des dizaines de personnes présentes réchauffent l'atmosphère, il fait une chaleur insoutenable. Je promène mon regard sur les gens, et repère Lincoln et Octavia qui discutent avec un voisin. Bellamy, Murphy, Luna et Costia sont installés dans un coin de la pièce, vers le buffet, et Roan, Anya et Aden sont ensemble sur une banquette un peu plus loin. Sa tête repose sur les genoux de ma sœur, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire petit.

C'est lui qui nous repère le premier, probablement parce qu'il guettait mon retour. Il se redresse d'un bon, tout en clignant des yeux comme s'il ne voyait pas bien. Anya suit rapidement son regard et se fige. En observant mes amis, je réalise rapidement que tous on bientôt les yeux braqués sur Clarke, et qu'ils ne bougent plus du tout.

Aden se lève tranquillement, et traverse la salle pour venir vers nous. Il s'arrête devant Clarke, et hésite juste un instant avant de tendre la main, pour lui toucher le bras. J'esquisse un sourire à ce geste, lui aussi, il a besoin de vérifier si elle est réelle.

C'est Clarke qui comble l'espace cette fois, et elle referme ses bras sur mon petit frère, tout en lui embrassant le haut de la tête. Quand je relève les yeux de ce spectacle, je vois que Lincoln et Octavia nous ont rejoints, et les autres sont en chemin.

\- Putain mais t'étais passée où ? Lâche Octavia en passant ses bras autour de la blonde.

\- C'est bon de te revoir...dit simplement Lincoln en l'embrassant à son tour sur la tempe, et en lui donnant une accolade fraternelle.

Le cercle se forme autour de Clarke et ses parents. Je souris devant ces retrouvailles malgré la triste occasion qui les a initiées. Mon sourire s'éteint quand mes yeux croisent une autre paire d'yeux bleus.

Costia est un peu à l'écart, et je me sens assaillie par la culpabilité. Je la rejoins.

\- Viens, je vais te présenter Clarke.

C'est la phrase la plus dure que j'ai jamais eu à prononcer. Je ne veux pas lui présenter Clarke. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Je la connais... répond Costia. C'est elle, la blonde de tes compétitions...

J'acquiesce sans ajouter un mot. Costia sait ce que Clarke représente pour moi. Elle a su avant moi. C'est à ce moment que Clarke interrompt notre conversation en posant nonchalamment sa main sur mon épaule. Elle ne réalise sans doute pas l'effet que cela produit sur moi. Costia, si. Elle peut le voir sur mon visage, et à cet instant, elle ne me lâche pas des yeux, guettant la moindre de mes réactions.

\- Clarke, je te présente Costia...Un grand blanc suit l'amorce de ma phrase, je ne sais pas comment la terminer.

Ma gorge s'est serrée, et aucun mot ne semble plus vouloir en sortir. Mais Costia s'avance, tout en tendant une main amicale à la blonde qui vient de faire irruption dans notre vie.

\- Sa petite amie. Ravie de te rencontrer, Clarke.

Je n'ai pas osé relever les yeux sur Clarke, malgré l'envie de voir la réaction sur son visage. Mais j'ai senti son corps se tendre quand Costia a prononcé les mots « petite amie ».

\- Enchantée. Dit Clarke en saisissant la main qu'on lui tend.

Sa voix est assurée, et quand je lève enfin les yeux sur elle, je ne capte qu'un bref regard déconcerté avant qu'elle n'affiche de nouveau ce regard neutre qu'elle sait si bien faire. Costia se déplace pour passer sa main autour de ma taille, pas très subtile. Elle marque clairement son territoire.

C'est étrange venant d'elle, la jalousie ne faisant clairement pas partie de sa personnalité. Mais elle se sent immédiatement menacée par Clarke, et je ne peux pas la détromper. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de mon état émotionnel fragile, ou si c'est juste Clarke qui me fait cet effet là, mais la seule chose qui m'obsède, c'est de la toucher. Et là, je ne peux plus.

\- Le prêtre voulait te voir Lexa. Dit Costia en interrompant mes pensées.

Elle m'entraine ensuite vers l'homme d'église, et je jette un dernier regard en arrière pour voir mes amis entourer Clarke de nouveau. Celle-ci à ses yeux braqués sur moi alors que je m'éloigne.

J'ai l'impression que l'arrivée de Clarke fait que tout le monde se sent mieux. Comme si elle avait comblé un vide, et que maintenant, les choses sont enfin à leur place.

Le temps me parait interminable, alors que je passe du prêtre aux voisins, des voisins aux amis, heureusement que nous n'avons plus de famille...C'est décidé, il n'y aura pas de réception à mon enterrement. Costia reste à mes côtés tout ce temps, et je cherche régulièrement du regard une chevelure blonde familière.

Quand, après une conversation particulièrement ennuyeuse avec un ex collègues de ma mère, je scanne la pièce pour trouver Clarke une énième fois, je ne la trouve pas. Mon regard affolé rencontre celui de Lincoln qui me fait simplement un signe de tête en direction de la baie vitré qui donne sur le jardin. Lincoln et moi, on a dû être jumeaux dans une autre vie, tellement on n'a pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

Je m'excuse auprès du collègue en prétextant un besoin urgent, excuse qui vaut pour Costia aussi alors que je me dirige vers l'entrée pour récupérer mon manteau. La nuit à commencer à tomber, et sans le soleil pour réchauffer l'air, il fait plutôt froid maintenant.

Je traverse la terrasse rapidement, et emprunte le petit escalier fait en pierre pour descendre vers le bassin au fond du jardin. L'air est humide, les feuilles rougissantes de ce début d'automne volètent autour de moi alors que je la retrouve sous un grand saule, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Elle tremble de froid, je peux le voir d'où je suis. Clarke a toujours été frileuse, alors que moi, j'ai toujours chaud. Sans bruit, je m'approche, et je lui dépose mon manteau sur les épaules. Elle n'est pas surprise quand elle se retourne et me voit. Le regard qu'elle me lance est empreint de tristesse, comme si elle regrettait ce que je venais de faire. Néanmoins, elle me fait face, et resserre les pans de la veste autour d'elle.

De ma main, je frôle sa nuque pour faire ressortir sa chevelure du col, et fait voleter quelques mèches. Je crois percevoir de nouveaux frissons. Mais ceux-ci ne sont probablement pas causés par la température.

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Tu sais bien que non...

Elle me sourit tristement, et reporte son attention sur le ciel qui s'obscurcit de plus en plus.

\- Comment tu as su ?

Voyant qu'elle n'a aucune idée de quoi je parle, j'ajoute doucement, et ma voix se voile légèrement.

\- Pour maman.

Elle hoche la tête, en se tournant de nouveau vers moi. Cette fois-ci, ses yeux se fixent sur moi, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut tout voir, tout savoir, rien qu'en me transperçant de ses magnifiques yeux bleu.

\- Le Dr Jackson. C'était un collègue de ma mère, et un ami. Il savait que Becca et ma mère se connaissaient.

Le souvenir du jeune médecin me revient en tête. Je me rappelle sa voix douce et rassurante, même si cela n'a pas suffi, même la présence de Lincoln et de Costia n'a pas suffi. Je sens de nouveau l'angoisse de ce jour, celui où j'ai retrouvé ma mère étendue sur le tapis du salon. Je ne sais pas si Clarke à sentis quelque chose, mais elle pose sa main sur mon avant-bras, comme pour le reconnecter avec la réalité, avant de continuer.

\- On s'est organisé comme on a pu, on a pris l'avion, mais on n'a pas pu arriver à temps pour la cérémonie. Désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas important. L'important c'est que tu sois là, maintenant.

Et c'est la vérité. Grace à elle, je me sens presque bien, je suis rassurée, même si rien n'a changé. Je tente de glisser de nouveau mes doigts autour des siens, mais elle se défile en se raclant la gorge.

\- Alors...Costia ? Ça fait longtemps ?

La question est posée sur le ton de la conversation, mais je peux sentir sa nervosité. Elle n'est pas à l'aise.

\- Hum...bientôt un an et demi.

\- Waouh...c'est sérieux alors.

\- J'imagine que ça l'est.

Après tout, à dix-huit ans, quand on dépasse les six mois, l'histoire est censée être sérieuse non ? Je réponds évasivement, je ne veux pas parler de Costia. Pas avec Clarke. Pas maintenant. Je réalise que notre relation n'est plus ce qu'elle était, depuis la mort de maman. J'ai sentis le poids des responsabilités m'accabler. Et la seule personne que je laisse approcher depuis, c'est Lincoln.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois heureuse.

Etrangement, son commentaire m'agace un peu.

\- Et comment tu pourrais savoir si je le suis ? Je réplique immédiatement.

Mes mots sont sortis un peu vite, et je les regrette aussitôt. Bien sûr, les choses entre Clarke et moi son compliquées, mais ce n'est pas le moment de régler nos comptes. Elle se recule sensiblement, et se renfrogne un peu.

\- Tu as le droit tu sais. Murmure-t-elle tout bas.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être en colère après moi.

Ses mots me calment, et je prends une profonde inspiration.

\- Je sais... J'ai souvent pensé à cet instant. Comment je me sentirais, ce que je te dirais quand je te reverrai. Mais je ne suis pas en colère. En fait, je crois que je ne t'en veux même pas. Octavia par contre...

En effet, notre amie s'est montrée plutôt distante avec Clarke, une fois l'effet de surprise passé. Elle sourit légèrement à la mention de la petite brune. Ce sourire m'a manqué. Je change de sujet, car je sens que ni elle, ni moi ne sommes prêtes pour cette conversation.

\- Alors ? T'étais où ?

Elle saisit la perche que je lui tends, et commence à me raconter.

\- On a rejoint mon père à la caserne dans un premier temps. On est parti rapidement en Australie. C'est de là qu'on vient.

\- Ah oui je comprends...c'est sûr que ça devait être difficile de n'avoir qu'un Didgeridoo pour communiquer. Pas de téléphone, pas d'internet...

Bon okay, peut être que je lui en veux un peu tout de même. Je ne suis peut-être pas prête pour cette conversation, mais je crains qu'elle ne s'impose tout de même. Je vois bien que ce n'est pas facile pour elle.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est dur...de revenir...de vous revoir.

Elle prononce cette dernière phrase en baissant les yeux, et s'approche sensiblement de moi. Sa proximité apporte la chaleur qui commence à me manquer. Je ne suis pas frileuse, mais quand même, les étoiles commencent à pointer le bout de leur nez maintenant. Mon regard se pose sur ses yeux, j'y vois de la douleur. Celle qu'elle semble endurer depuis que je l'ai retrouvée.

Je ne comprends pas, j'ai envie de savoir, tout savoir. Cent milles questions se bousculent dans ma tête, mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

La buée, qui commence à se former quand elle respire, attire mon regard sur sa bouche. Mon cœur s'emballe, elle a l'air si sérieuse, si vulnérable également. Nos corps se rapprochent sans qu'on en soit conscientes. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Si je l'embrasse maintenant, j'ai peur que cela ne me brise pour de bon. Alors malgré l'envie qui m'a prise, je pose simplement mon front contre le sien. Ses yeux sont fermés maintenant, et je peux voir les larmes briller dans le clair de lune.

Une bourrasque soudaine me fait frissonner de froid, et Clarke rouvre les yeux un instant avant qu'une voix grave ne brise le silence dans lequel nous nous étions réfugiés.

\- Clarke ! L'avion n'attendra pas !

On dirait une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Elle recule, un pas, puis deux. Je hais cette distance qu'elle instaure, je hais cet avion qui vas de nouveau l'emmener loin de moi, je hais cette vie qu'elle a et dont je ne sais rien.

\- Encore... Je lâche amèrement entre mes dents serrée.

Je ne me faisais aucune illusion, je sais qu'elle n'est là que de passage. Qu'elle repart comme elle est venue. Le soulagement qui m'avait envahi à l'instant où je l'ai revu fait de nouveau place à cette oppression, à cette rage sourde.

Cette fois ci, les larmes coulent sur ses joues, et mon cœur se serre. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne plus jamais voir de larmes sur son visage. Elle secoue la tête.

\- Ne fais pas ça Lexa.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne fais pas quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu étais la seule à souffrir.

Bien sûr je souffre...J'ai besoin d'elle. C'est quelque chose que je savais déjà au plus profond de moi, mais j'en ai la certitude maintenant, j'ai besoin de Clarke. Sans elle, je ne suis pas moi. Je ne suis pas entière.

\- Tu réapparais comme ça, au moment où j'en ai le plus besoin, pour m'abandonner juste après...c'est pas juste.

L'instant d'après, ses bras se referme sur moi. Je sens l'humidité de ses larmes dans mon cou, le froid de son nez sur ma clavicule. L'odeur enivrante de son shampoing qui me possède, son souffle chaud contre mon oreille, sa main qui vient caresser ma nuque. Alors, elle me murmure.

\- Je serais toujours avec toi.

Et puis, plus rien. Je suis plantée là, au milieu du jardin, et je la vois remonter les marches rapidement pour rejoindre son père qui me fait un signe de la main. Mon bras trouve de la force sans me demander, pour lui rendre son salut. La vision de Clarke s'éloignant dans la nuit résonne comme un air de déjà-vu. Un malaise m'envahit, les choses ne semblent pas à leur place. Comme si c'était moi qui était censée partir cette fois. L'impression s'estompe aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, remplacée par un vide dans mon cœur.

Si je pouvais, je pleurerais toutes les larmes de mon corps, juste là dans ce jardin. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Je ne suis plus une adolescente. Je suis une adulte, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible. Les responsabilités qui m'incombent suite au décès de ma mère sont gigantesques, et jusque-là, je ne savais pas si je serais de taille.

Demain, on a rendez-vous chez le notaire pour la succession. Je sais déjà l'épreuve que ce sera. Je viens de voir disparaitre, en plus de ma meilleure amie, les seules adultes que je considère un tant soit peu comme de la famille. C'est donc seule que j'affronterai mes démons. Mes amis ne peuvent plus rien pour moi, car malgré le fait qu'ils soient ma famille de cœur, ils ne le sont pas devant la loi.

Les gens sont rentrés chez eux, et je retrouve mes amis, ils m'attendent. Costia a l'air inquiète, défaite. Elle sait qu'elle a perdu une bataille. Je sais déjà qu'elle a perdu la guerre. La brève réapparition de ma meilleure amie m'a fait réaliser à quel point mes sentiments pour Costia étaient fades, comparés à l'intensité de mes moments avec Clarke. Il faudra que je m'occupe de ça. Mais d'abord, je dois penser à ma famille. A mon petit frère.

Demain, je devrai peut être me battre pour qu'on reste ensembles, qu'on reste une famille. Je ne sais pas encore quel sacrifice je devrai faire pour y arriver. Pour être à la hauteur. J'ai l'impression d'être tombée le jour où ma mère est morte, et que Clarke m'a relevé. Elle m'a donné la force d'affronter tout ça. Je ne comprends pas comment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais grâce à elle, je me sens prête à soulever des montagnes.

C'est à moi de donner le signal du départ. Aden attend déjà dans la voiture d'Anya. Mon regard balaye la pièce une dernière fois, comme un dernier au revoir.

\- Allons-y.

Et alors que je sors dans l'air glacé de ce début d'octobre, mes yeux se tournent vers le ciel.

\- Merde, elle a gardé mon manteau...

 **Xxx**

 **xxx**

 **Désolée pour celles qui attendaient le retour de Clarke, même si elle fait une apparition, je ne considère pas qu'elle soit de retour. Le prochain chapitre prendra un peu plus de temps à arriver, parce qu'il y a encore du boulot. Bon week end à tous!**

 **See ya**


	8. Chapter 8 : Long into an abyss

**Salut à tous !**

 **Oui oui oui, je sais, c'était lonnnnnnng! Pour moi aussi...Merci pour votre patience d'ange !**

 **Je vais faire mon possible pour poster plus rapidement le prochain chapitre, mais l'approche de Noël ne vas pas arranger mes affaires niveau disponibilité...bon je fais au mieux, comme d'hab ;p**

 **J'ai hésité à faire deux chapitres avec celui-ci, mais du coup vous n'en avez qu'un long. Pour rappel (parce que ça fait longtemps), ce chapitre commence le lendemain de l'enterrement.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **xxx**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **xxx**

 **Chapitre 8 :** **Long into an abyss**

 **xxx**

Le reflet du miroir me renvoi l'image d'une jeune femme. Un chemisier blanc sur un jean noir. J'ai laissé tomber les baskets pour mettre des bottines afin de compléter ma tenue.

Aden a décidé de venir avec moi, je n'arrive pas à dire si ça me conforte, ou si j'angoisse de ce qu'on pourrait découvrir.

A priori, la succession devrait être rapide, mais j'ai peur qu'ils ne me laissent pas la garde de mon frère, et en même temps, je suis terrifiée d'avoir cette responsabilité.

Après le notaire, c'est le juge qu'on va voir. Tout ne va pas se régler aujourd'hui, mais on saura au moins à quoi s'en tenir. C'est étrange comme je me suis sentie proche de Bellamy ces derniers temps. J'imagine que ça a tout à voir avec le fait d'être orphelin.

Est-ce qu'on va devoir vendre la maison ? Et se prendre un appartement comme les Blakes ? Mon regard se promène dans la pièce. C'est ma maison. Celle où j'ai grandis. Celle où j'ai été heureuse. La maison de ma mère. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Tout ce qui compte pour le moment, c'est qu'on puisse rester ensemble avec Aden.

Un léger coup sur la porte attire mon attention. Lui aussi a fait un effort. Le col roulé qu'il porte sur son jean sans trous, lui donne l'air plus âgé qu'il ne l'est en réalité. Il est appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de ma porte.

\- T'es prête ?

J'acquiesce avant de m'approcher de lui.

\- Tu t'es dit que si le juge est une femme, on aurait plus de chance si tu joues le beau gosse ? Je le taquine en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Je me dis qu'entre toi et moi, homme ou femme, personne ne peut résister au charme des Primheda. Il rétorque en m'offrant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Ça va bien se passer Lex'.

Je n'en reviens pas que ce soit mon petit frère qui me rassure. Il n'a pas l'air inquiet pour deux sous. Comment peut-il être aussi confiant.

\- Bien sûr. Quoi qu'il arrive, on reste ensemble. J'ajoute avant de bouger.

Il me suit dans l'escalier, tandis qu'on descend jusqu'au garage où nous attend la voiture de maman. C'est la première fois que je vais la conduire depuis qu'elle n'est plus là. J'ajuste le siège et le rétroviseur machinalement, effaçant du même coup un premier vestige de sa présence. Jamais plus ce siège ne sera réglé aussi près du volant, ce rétroviseur tourné avec cet angle.

Je réalise que petit à petit, chaque jour un peu plus, sa présence va s'estomper. Jusqu'à devenir un souvenir, qu'on se remémorera grâce à quelques photos, et quelques objets conservés avec soin. Cette pensée m'emplit d'une immense tristesse, mais il faut qu'on avance malgré tout. Alors avant qu'Aden me demande ce qu'il se passe, car je n'ai toujours pas démarré, je tourne la clé et le moteur se met à ronfler.

 **xxx**

La journée était interminable. Toute cette paperasse, ça n'en finira donc jamais. On nous a bien fait comprendre qu'il était préférable de vendre tous nos biens afin de partager en deux, et qu'on en finisse. Nous n'avons pas pris de décision.

La maison est maintenant à nous, grâce à l'assurance de la banque. Mais c'est, avec la voiture, la seule chose de valeur que nous possédons. Maman n'avait pas d'argent de côté, et comme je suis majeure, les assurances ne payeront une pension que pour Aden. C'est déjà mieux que rien.

Contre toute attente, le rendez-vous chez le juge s'est mieux passé que chez le notaire. Etant donné l'âge de mon frère, ils ont décidé que le mieux était que l'on reste ensemble, à condition que l'on trouve un moyen de vivre convenablement. Ce qui signifie, un logement, un revenu, et j'ai six mois pour m'organiser. Mes cours reprennent la semaine prochaine, je pense que la fac, c'est terminé pour moi.

Je suis épuisée, physiquement, et mentalement. Et la seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de m'effondrer devant la télé, et oublier mes problèmes pour la soirée. Mais c'est sans compter sur Lincoln et Anya qui nous attendent de pied ferme quand on rentre à la maison.

J'ai l'impression qu'on se fait kidnapper, et une demi-heure plus tard, on est dans notre bar habituel. Ça fait bizarre d'y être avec Aden, je commence à voir les changements dans ma vie. Roan arrive peu après nous, accompagné d'Octavia et Bellamy. Il n'hésite pas une seconde à mettre les pieds dans le plat, dès que ses fesses ont touché le banc.

\- Alors ? Ils t'ont confié la garde de ton frère ?

\- Oui. Mais provisoirement. Ils veulent vérifier que je suis capable de subvenir à nos besoins.

L'homme tourne sa tête vers mon petit frère. Roan à l'air d'un grand dur, mais en fait, on a vite compris que c'était un genre qu'il se donnait. En réalité, c'est un cœur tendre, surtout avec Anya. Personne ne se demande qui porte la culotte dans leur couple. Malgré ça, il a toujours fait grande impression à Aden, et celui-ci rentre la tête dans ses épaules quand son regard se pose sur lui.

\- T'es content p'tit frère ?

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il l'a toujours appelé comme ça. Ça doit venir d'Anya, et de sa relation privilégié avec Aden. Roan a dû se sentir comme un grand frère à ses yeux.

\- De toutes façons, personne n'aurait pu m'empêcher de rester avec Lexa.

Son regard s'est fait provocant en prononçant ces mots, comme s'il défiait le monde entier de tenter de nous séparer. Un sourire attendrit s'affiche sur mon visage en découvrant la loyauté de mon frère. J'entreprends d'expliquer en quelques mots notre situation à nos amis.

-Donc en gros, le notaire nous conseille de vendre la maison, pour partager l'héritage. Mais si on ne vit que là-dessus, on sera sur la paille dans pas longtemps. Il faut que je me trouve un job. Et adieu la fac.

Anya a l'air pensive pendant que je parle de mes problèmes. Elle finit par m'interrompre.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée. Lexa, la maison est grande, il y a trois chambres, plus le studio au rez de chaussé. Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas une colocation ?

Imaginer des inconnus se balader dans ma maison de famille ne me plait pas plus que ça, c'est étrange qu'Anya propose ça alors qu'elle me connait si bien. Devant mon air dubitatif, elle reprend avant de me laisser en placer une.

\- Attend, je me suis mal exprimée. Avec Lincoln on voulait se prendre une coloc en ville maintenant qu'il suit sa formation. J'ai déjà donné mon préavis pour l'appart. Je ne dis pas que ça doit être permanent, mais ça pourrait t'apporter de quoi survivre le temps de finir tes études. Après, tu trouveras un job. T'en dit quoi ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand tandis que j'intègre la proposition.

\- Vous faire payer un loyer ?

L'idée me semble tellement ridicule, cette maison, c'est presque comme si c'était un peu la leur aussi. Mais vivre enfin tous les quatre sous le même toit, ce serait un rêve devenu réalité.

\- Si on ne le paye pas à toi, on le payera ailleurs. Lincoln, t'en dit quoi ?

Il semble pris un peu au dépourvu, et cherche de l'aide auprès d'Octavia. Celle-ci est plutôt emballée par l'idée, et immédiatement, un sourire se dessine sur le visage de mon ami.

\- Ouais. Je marche. La famille Woods-Primheda enfin réunie.

Je cherche l'approbation du plus jeune membre de la famille, et quand je vois ses yeux briller d'anticipation à l'idée de cette colocation, je ne peux que donner mon consentement. En seulement une journée, je viens de résoudre les plus gros de mes problèmes. J'ai mon frère, un toit sur la tête, et un revenu assuré pour les mois à venir.

De plus, on réalise un vieux rêve, et chacun autour de la table est plus qu'impatient d'organiser le déménagement. La soirée se prolonge dans la bonne humeur, on bataille pour savoir qui prendra telle ou telle chambre, comment organiser les tâches ménagères, et qui s'occupera du chien qu'Aden a suggéré d'adopter, en profitant de l'euphorie générale.

Sa tête blonde a fini par venir s'écraser sur la table, quand à plus d'une heure du matin, épuisé, il a enfin lâché. C'est Roan qui l'a porté jusque dans la voiture, et j'ai pris le relai une fois à la maison. Je manque d'entrainement, mais j'ai encore de bon reste, et Aden n'est pas lourd. Néanmoins, je me contente de le laisser sur le canapé et de le couvrir d'un plaid. Je ne me sens pas la force de le porter dans l'escalier qui monte au premier.

Après lui avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur la tempe, je monte me coucher. Et comme souvent lorsque que je suis épuisée, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

Cette nuit-là, c'est Clarke qui s'invite dans mon esprit. Hier, je me suis endormie comme une masse. Ce soir, son bref retour me torture comme jamais. Même lorsqu'elle est partie, sans plus jamais donner de nouvelle, j'ai l'impression que c'était moins dur.

Tout est revenu en un instant, juste quand je l'ai aperçu dans le cimetière, mais comme si tout ce temps n'avait fait que faire grandir ces sentiments en moi, sans que je le sache, et que tout avait explosé d'un seul coup. Bien sûr, mon état émotionnel dû à la mort de ma mère a surement eu son rôle à jouer... Mais c'était tout de même très intense.

Maintenant, elle a repris l'avion. Je jette un œil à mon portable, elle doit même être arrivée à cette heure-ci. J'ouvre mon application de message, et je commence à écrire. Aurais-je dû lui dire ? Je sais que je l'aime, je l'ai su quand elle est partie, mais je l'ai toujours aimé. Et elle ? Je ne sais pas quels sont ses sentiments pour moi...

J'efface mon message. A la place, juste quatre mots, « tu m'as manquée ». Je tape sur le clavier numérique les dix chiffres qui sont restés gravés dans ma mémoire tout ce temps. J'ai beau avoir supprimé le contact, j'ai beau ne pas avoir utilisé ce numéro depuis presque deux ans, rien ne pourra jamais l'effacer de ma mémoire. Le bouton envoyer s'affiche en vert, et j'appuie dessus avant de changer d'avis. Il y a peu de chance que ça aboutisse, elle n'a surement plus ce numéro depuis le temps...tant pis.

Je dépose l'appareil sur la table de chevet, et me retourne en m'emmitouflant dans ma couette. Le bruit du vibreur sur le bois fait s'emballer mon cœur. La petite enveloppe qui clignote, signalant que j'ai un nouveau message m'amène presque les larmes aux yeux. Fébrile, je déverrouille le téléphone, et ne peut retenir ma déception en voyant l'expéditeur. Costia. « Je pense à toi, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé. Je t'aime, fait de beau rêve... »

Je ferme les yeux, et soupire. Je ne la mérite pas. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup à penser en ce moment, mais je décide que ça doit être ma priorité. Je n'ai aucune envie de lui briser le cœur, mais j'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je n'ai pas le choix. Même si je suis bien avec elle, si je suis à l'aise, et que je me sens aimée, je sais que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis profondément et définitivement amoureuse de Clarke, et rien n'y changera, même si je ne dois jamais la revoir de toute ma vie. Costia ne mérite pas d'être le meilleur second choix. Elle mérite que quelqu'un ressente pour elle ce que je ressens pour Clarke.

Elle sait que j'ai eu son message. Foutu téléphone. Si je ne réponds pas, elle va s'inquiéter. Si je lui dis qu'il faut qu'on se voie, elle va baliser. Okay, elle aurait raison, mais ça ne sert à rien de lui pourrir sa nuit aussi. Je tente quelque chose de neutre, je ne veux pas non plus lui laisser trop d'espoir. Dieu que c'est dur d'écrire un sms... « Les choses s'annoncent bien, faut que je te raconte. On se voit demain ? Suis HS, dodo...Bisous» Je me déteste en lui renvoyant ce message. Qui répond à « Je t'aime » par « Bisous »...

Je m'empresse d'éteindre le portable, et me recouche aussitôt. Et contre toute attente, malgré mes pensées qui tourbillonnent, je m'endors rapidement.

On a prévu de se retrouver en fin de journée avec Costia, Aden est retourné en cours, c'est lui qui l'a voulu. Moi, je profite de ma journée pour souffler un peu, et feuilleter les annonces de petits boulots. Si je compte la pension, et le loyer qu'Anya et Lincoln comptent nous verser, ça suffira à peine à nous entretenir. Si je veux offrir des vacances, des cours de karaté, et des jeux vidéo à mon frère, il faudra que je bosse un peu en dehors des cours.

La restauration ne m'a jamais attirée, mais ma mère a fait ça toute sa vie. Et c'est une des seules choses compatibles avec les horaires d'étudiants. Ça, ou caissière en supermarché. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de bouger, déjà rester assise le temps des cours est une vrai torture pour moi. Donc c'est décidé, je vais commencer à postuler dans les hôtels et les restaurants dès demain.

L'heure tourne, et arrive mon rendez-vous avec Costia. Je m'y rends avec la voiture de ma mère. Ma voiture maintenant. C'est une vieille Golf, qui a déjà presque dix ans. Chaque bosse, rayure ou tache sur la carrosserie et dans l'habitacle raconte une partie de notre vie. La tâche de chocolat qu'Aden a faite sur le siège arrière en laissant trainer son mars, alors que la voiture était en plein soleil à Marseille. La rayure sur le coffre, que j'ai faite avec le piquet de la tente quand on jouait au chevalier avec Aden lors de nos vacances à Rome. La bosse sur l'aile droite, celle-ci, c'est un peu la faute de Bellamy, maman a braqué pour l'éviter alors qu'il arrivait en courant sans regarder où il allait. La voiture, et l'arbre dans le parking en ont fait les frais. J'aime cette voiture, et je suis contente de la conduire. J'ai laissé ma moto à Aden, il peut donc rentrer tout seul du collège.

On s'est donné rendez-vous devant la fontaine, sur la place dans la vieille ville. J'adore cet endroit, mais il y a définitivement trop de monde. Il va falloir qu'on s'éloigne. Quand elle me repère, elle se lève, et me fait un signe de la main accompagné d'un grand sourire. Sourire auquel je réponds instinctivement. Elle est belle dans son manteau blanc, ça contraste avec sa peau bronzé et ses cheveux noirs.

Elle me prend dans ses bras, et caresse doucement ma joue avec son nez avant d'y déposer un baiser. J'aime comme elle ne m'embrasse pas toujours sur la bouche en me retrouvant, gardant cela pour des moments plus intimes. J'aime son odeur, son corps contre moi, ses bras autour des miens, qui m'enserrent dans une étreinte familière, apaisante. Pendant un instant, j'ai presque envie de me laisser aller encore dans cette relation confortable qui s'est installée entre nous. Mais la simple vue d'une chevelure blonde derrière Costia me rappelle pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision. Et c'est la bonne décision.

\- Alors ? Raconte-moi tout. Ça n'a pas été trop dur ? Demande-t-elle tout en commençant à marcher dans la rue.

Je lui emboite le pas, et entreprend de lui raconter ma journée d'hier. Le temps que j'arrive au moment de la soirée, et à notre décision de colocation, on est arrivées dans un petit parc arboré au bord du lac, bien plus tranquille que l'agitation du centre.

\- Tu vas vivre avec Anya et Lincoln ?

Au ton qu'elle emploi, ça n'a pas l'air une aussi bonne idée que ça.

\- Ben oui. T'as peur que ça ne fonctionne pas ?

\- Non ! Lincoln et Anya sont géniaux. Ils font partis de ta famille, je suis sure que vous trouverez un moyen de cohabiter...malgré vos caractères...C'est juste que...

J'attends qu'elle termine sa phrase, mais rien ne vient. On s'est arrêtées de marcher pour aller s'installer sur un banc. L'arbre qui nous surplombe est gigantesque, un séquoia d'après la pancarte à son pied. Je ferme les yeux un bref instant en tentant d'imaginer les contrées lointaine où pousse naturellement cet arbre. Une légère brise s'engouffre sous ma veste, et me reconnecte au présent. Costia n'a toujours pas dit un mot, et a les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- Ça a l'air de t'embêter ?

Jusque-là, on n'avait jamais parlé d'emménager ensemble, mais j'ai peur de comprendre que c'est exactement ça le problème. Finalement, ses yeux se posent sur moi, et elle me fait un petit sourire pour me rassurer.

\- Non, t'inquiète, c'est juste que j'avais un truc en tête, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Si, c'est grave, parce que justement, ce truc qu'elle avait en tête, je n'y ai pas pensé pour une bonne raison.

\- Costia, ce n'était pas que pour te raconter tout ça que je voulais te voir aujourd'hui.

Les mots sont sortis presque sans que j'y pense. Finalement, heureusement. Si j'y avais trop réfléchis, j'aurais peut être changé d'avis.

\- Non bien sûr, c'était aussi pour profiter de ma présence inestimable.

Elle blague, mais je sens bien qu'elle s'est tendue. Elle sent que ce qui vas suivre ne vas pas lui plaire.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... Tu es Inestimable. Tu es intelligente, belle, drôle, tu prends soin de moi, de ma famille, tu es toujours là où il faut, quand il le faut. Ni trop, ni pas assez. Tu as été parfaite depuis la mort de maman.

\- Mais...

Ses yeux se sont assombris, son sourire a disparu. Elle a prononcé ce simple mot en un murmure. Ça me tue de devoir faire ça. Mes yeux se baissent malgré moi, mais je me force à les relever, à la regarder. Je ne suis pas une lâche.

\- Mais...Je ne peux plus être avec toi. Pas de cette façon.

Ma voix est restée ferme, j'avais peur qu'elle ne tremble. Malgré la douleur que je peux voir dans ces yeux bleus que j'ai appris à aimer, je ressens immédiatement un soulagement. Et je m'en veux de ressentir ça, quand Costia doit être dévastée. Elle prend un moment pour digérer l'information, avant de me demander d'une voix assurée.

\- C'est elle n'est-ce pas ? Clarke ?

Cette fois ci je baisse les yeux, je n'ai pas honte de mes sentiments pour Clarke, j'ai honte d'avoir donné de faux espoirs à Costia pendant tout ce temps. Elle reprend.

\- Je l'ai su au moment où je l'ai vu. J'ai vu ton regard quand tu posais les yeux sur elle. C'était le même qu'à l'époque, lors des compétitions de karaté. J'ai cru que si elle n'était plus là, j'avais une chance avec toi...mais c'était faux n'est-ce pas ?

Ça ne sert à rien de nier. Et si je veux lui montrer un minimum de respect, je dois lui dire la vérité. Je ne suis pas une tricheuse.

\- Costia, je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais mentis.

\- Je sais. Mais pas comme tu l'aimes, elle. Je comprends ça. Au fond, tu l'as toujours aimée. Je n'étais qu'une distraction.

La culpabilité m'assaille de plus belle. Cette fille est juste parfaite, et moi je lui brise le cœur. Bien sur ce n'était pas conscient, je n'étais pas consciente d'avoir encore tous ces sentiments pour Clarke, mais les faits sont là. Une larme s'échappe de mes yeux, pour venir rouler sur ma joue.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Je n'ai jamais joué. Je sais juste que tu mérites mieux.

\- Mieux que toi ? Lexa tu...

Je lève la main pour l'interrompre.

\- Mieux que d'être... Ma gorge se serre, je n'arrive pas à finir.

\- Le choix par défaut. Termine Costia à ma place.

\- Désolée. Dis-je doucement.

C'est la seule chose qui me vienne à l'esprit pour clore cette conversation.

\- Pas de quoi. Tu essayes d'être honnête. Avec moi, avec toi. Est-ce qu'elle le sait au moins ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai pas dit.

\- Alors elle ne le sait pas. Elle le sent surement, elle s'en doute peut être. Mais tant que tu ne lui diras pas, elle ne saura pas. Tu devrais la rejoindre.

Un poids s'installe sur ma poitrine à ces mots. En fait, il est toujours là, j'en suis plus ou moins consciente en fonction de la situation. C'est cette oppression que j'ai sentis me quitter quand j'ai revu Clarke au cimetière. Ça m'a fait tellement de bien. D'un revers de main, j'essuie les quelques larmes qui ont commencé à sécher sur mon visage.

\- Elle n'est plus là. Elle est repartie. Je n'ai aucun moyen de la joindre.

Ces trois phrases sont comme autant de coup de poignard dans mon cœur. Costia écarquille un peu les yeux, visiblement surprise.

\- Tu me largue, et tu ne penses même pas avoir une chance d'être avec elle ?

D'un haussement d'épaule, je fais comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et ça n'en a pas. En tout cas pas en ce qui concerne Costia.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour moi, je ne fais pas ça pour avoir le champ libre. Je fais ça parce que tout autre choix ne serait pas juste pour toi.

\- Tu sais que tu es la méchante dans l'histoire-là ? Tu n'es pas censée avoir l'air aussi mignonne.

Un léger rire m'échappe, alors que Costia se lève pour partir. J'ai juste encore une chose à ajouter. En un instant je suis debout, lui barrant le passage.

\- Si tu n'as plus envie de me voir pendant un temps, je comprendrai, mais si on peut rester amies...j'aimerais beaucoup.

\- Pas tout de suite Lex. Je vais avoir besoin de temps...mais un jour, bien sûr.

Sur ce, elle pose sa main contre ma mâchoire, et se penche vers moi pour me déposer un baiser sur la joue, juste au-dessus. D'un geste du pouce, elle caresse l'endroit où elle vient de m'embrasser, comme pour faire disparaitrez ce dernier échange.

Nos regards sont plongés l'un dans l'autre, et nous restons ainsi un bref instant. Juste avant qu'elle rompe le contact, et ne s'éloigne rapidement.

Je me laisse retomber sur le banc en soupirant. Ma tête part en arrière contre le dossier, et j'observe les branches bouger sous la douce caresse du vent. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je ne me sens pas mal. J'ai l'impression d'être une page blanche, comme si je venais d'effacer toute mon histoire, et qu'il ne me restait plus qu'à recommencer.

Les feuilles tourbillonnent sur l'herbe courte, le vent se fait plus fort, et le soleil descendant perd de son intensité. J'ai froid. Une envie de chocolat chaud m'envahit. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux. Une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus fait aussitôt son apparition. Le chocolat chaud a toujours été sa boisson préféré. Elle avait l'habitude d'y déposer des mini marshmallow qui fondaient au contact du liquide brulant. Un sourire se dessine malgré moi sur mes lèvres à ce souvenir.

Je dois rentrer retrouver Aden. Alors au bout d'un moment, je me relève, et reprend le chemin de la maison.

 **Xxx**

Un mois plus tard, tout s'est enfin mis en place. J'ai réussi à trouver un boulot tous les samedis dans un restaurant du coin, Anya et Lincoln déménagent demain, et tous les papiers concernant la succession sont réglés.

J'ai loupé pas mal de cours avec toute cette histoire, mais mes profs me laissent un peu de mou pour le moment. Il faudra que j'ai récupéré le niveau d'ici janvier, avec les vacances ça devrait aller.

Clarke s'invite souvent dans mes pensées, j'en ai parlé avec Lincoln et Luna, mais aucunes de nos stratégies de recherche ne semble réalisable. Et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me concentrer là-dessus pour le moment. Bien sûr, il est hors de question que je passe trois ans sans la revoir. Je suis catégorique là-dessus. Mais j'ai d'autres priorités pour le moment. La plus importante, c'est de tout faire pour obtenir la garde de mon frère. C'est la seule chose qui m'importe, et je donne tout ce que j'ai pour y parvenir.

Mais quand les choses seront posées, j'envisage sérieusement de sauter dans un avion pour Sydney. Bon ce serait un peu stupide étant donné que la seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'elle est en Australie, et l'Australie, c'est grand.

Plus j'y pense, plus ça me déprime...

Dans quelque semaine c'est noël, et on a prévu de faire ça à la maison, en famille. Anya, Roan, Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy, Aden et moi. Je commence à réaliser, qu'habiter avec Anya et Lincoln, ça veut aussi dire avoir régulièrement Roan et Octavia dans les parages.

Pas que ça m'ennuie plus que ça, mais ça commence à faire du monde. Aden est plus qu'impatient, il a même décidé de laisser sa chambre à Lincoln, et de déménager dans celle de maman, la plus petite. J'en suis contente, parce que ça m'aurait fait bizarre que quelqu'un d'autre dorme dans sa chambre.

On a laissé le studio à Anya, privilège de l'âge, et aussi parce qu'avec Roan, ça commence à être sérieux. On veut leur laisser un maximum d'intimité. Avec Aden, on a terminé d'emballer les affaires de maman, et Octavia et Luna nous ont aidés à tout transférer dans la cave.

Nous sommes prêts pour notre nouvelle vie.

 **xxx**

La sonnette de l'entrée retenti violemment, et je me bouche les oreilles instinctivement. On est dimanche bordel...un coup d'œil à mon réveil m'apprend qu'il est huit heure. Les garçons sont déjà là avec les meubles.

Octavia et Luna ont dormi à la maison, et on a regardé deux Harry Potter avant d'enfin s'écrouler de fatigue. Du coup, on n'est pas très fraiches. J'entends les pas précipité d'Aden dans l'escalier qui file ouvrir la porte, et les voix graves de Bell et Murphy qui se moquent de notre « grasse matinée ». Comment peut-on appeler ça une grasse matinée ?

Je me lève en grognant, et file dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller. Un vieux jean, un vieux pull, et j'attache mes cheveux à la vas vite en une queue de cheval. Quand j'ai terminé, Luna et Octavia émergent à peine, formant un tas informe sur les matelas où elles ont dormis.

\- Allez les filles, si vous n'êtes pas prêtes rapidement, j'ai peur que vos frangins respectifs viennent vous motiver un peu.

J'évite l'attaque d'oreiller d'Octavia en riant, et je dévale les escaliers. Le fauteuil fétiche de Lincoln trône déjà dans la place. Forcément, c'est sur ce fauteuil que les garçons s'affrontent lors de leur soirée jeux vidéo, ils ont voulus lui choisir la meilleure place. L'écran plat géant suit rapidement, et Murphy s'attèle à l'accrocher au mur.

Luna et Octavia nous rejoignent finalement, et s'affairent à préparer du café et des brioches pour tout le monde. A neuf heure, c'est déjà la première pause quand deux véhicules supplémentaires s'arrêtent dans la cours. Anya, Lincoln et Roan arrivent les bras chargés de cartons.

A midi, tout est dans la maison. Il y règne un bordel monstre. Des piles de cartons un peu partout, les meubles tournés dans tous les sens parce qu'on n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord sur leur place, et surtout, surtout, beaucoup de monde. Je suis installée sur le tabouret, devant le bar de la cuisine, celui qui surplombe la gazinière.

Luna est en train de faire des crêpes pour le déjeuner. Lincoln, Roan et Bellamy viennent de s'ouvrir une bière et prennent une pause bien méritée. Anya et Murphy se disputent sur la disposition du canapé et du fauteuil de Lincoln dans le salon, et Octavia et Aden trient les cartons pour les répartir dans les chambres respectives des nouveaux arrivants.

La vie a enfin reprit sa place dans cette maison, et rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse. Enfin, si...entourée de mes amis et de ma famille, il ne manque plus qu'une personne pour parfaire mon bonheur. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas penser à elle. Aujourd'hui, je veux juste profiter de cette humeur joyeuse et enfantine, et apprécier ce que la vie me donne.

\- Ça va Lexa ?

C'est Luna qui m'a posé la question, elle retourne une crêpe d'un mouvement de poêle expert avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- Ça va. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, tu avais l'air absente...c'est Costia ? Elle te manque ?

Mes amis savent que c'est moi qui ai rompu avec Costia, mais ils ne savent pas exactement pourquoi. Même si Luna et Lincoln se doutent que la subite apparition de Clarke a joué un rôle important dans cette décision. Je sais qu'ils ont toujours des contacts avec Costia, contrairement à moi... Oui, c'est sûr qu'elle me manque un peu, mais ce n'est pas ça.

\- Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Je réponds sincèrement. Pas Costia.

Luna hoche la tête d'un air entendu. Avant de verser de nouveau la pâte dans la poêle chaude.

\- Clarke. Finit-elle par dire.

C'est une affirmation, pas une question. D'une certaine façon, Luna m'a toujours comprise. Lincoln aussi, mais lui, se contente d'être là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin, sans interférer dans mes décisions, sans jugement. Avec Luna, c'est différent. Elle n'hésite pas à mettre les pieds dans le plat, et à me provoquer pour me faire réagir.

\- Quoi ? Je fais comme si je n'avais pas compris.

Le sourire en coin qu'elle m'adresse me prouve qu'elle n'est pas dupe.

\- Tu es ici, avec ta famille, tes amis, et c'est en quelque sorte le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Donc tu penses à Clarke. Elle te manque. Elle te manque toujours quand il se passe quelque chose d'important dans ta vie.

Elle ne pourrait avoir plus raison. Je hoche la tête imperceptiblement pour lui indiquer quelle a vu juste, et je lui souris pour la rassurer. Rien ne pourrait gâcher cette journée.

\- Ça va Luna. Je te jure. Allez, on va gouter tes merveilleuses crêpes.

Quand toutes les crêpes ont été englouties et la vaisselle faite, mes amis rentrent chez eux, et Lincoln et Anya s'isolent dans leurs chambres pour ranger leurs affaires. Aden se rend chez l'un de ses amis pour une partie de jeux vidéo, et je me retrouve seule, au milieu du salon.

Je regarde autour de moi, l'ordinateur de ma mère n'est plus là. A la place, la bibliothèque d'Anya se dresse. Le tapis qui courait sous le canapé a disparu. On a décidé de le retirer, pour ne pas le détruire en une semaine. Autour de la table familiale, se tiennent à présent des chaises dépareillés à la place du banc en bois ou l'on s'asseyait avec Aden. C'est ma maison, mais ce n'est plus que MA maison. C'est notre maison. Tout a changé.

 **xxx**

On slalome entre les rayons du supermarché. Dinde, c'est fait. Marron, c'est fait. Champagne...on y va. Aden pousse avec agilité le lourd chariot rempli à ras bord. Ça va nous couter une fortune, mais bon, c'est noël. Notre premier noël tous ensembles. Tout doit être parfait.

Lincoln et Roan sont allés dans la forêt pour nous couper un sapin. Il est tellement grand qu'il nous a fallu en couper le sommet, et la télé est maintenant à moitié cachée derrière ses branches. Anya s'est occupée de le décorer, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait autant de talent. Il est magnifique. Notre habituel sapin de noël, avec Aden, ressemblait plus à un amas de trucs colorés complétement dépareillés.

Les cadeaux ont commencé à s'accumuler à son pied depuis quelques jours. J'ai hâte de tester la recette que m'a donnée le chef du restaurant où je travaille. Gustus m'apprend énormément, et je commence à vraiment aimer ce que je fais.

Le frigo rempli, il ne nous reste plus qu'à passer la soirée emmitouflés dans nos couvertures, devant le traditionnel « Love Actually ». C'est une tradition que nous avons commencée l'année de sortie du film, et pas un noël n'a passer depuis sans que nous ne le regardions. Mon passage préféré arrive, quand Sam joue de la batterie, et que Johanna se tourne vers lui en chantant : _«_ All I need for Christmas is you » , la chanson résonne dans ma tête comme un mantra lorsque je monte me coucher.

Je me sens un peu déprimée. Ça vas être ça ma vie ? Tout ira bien, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose me rappelle Clarke, et là, soudain, ça n'ira plus ? Machinalement, j'ouvre mon portable, et fait défiler mes messages envoyés jusqu'à trouver un numéro non enregistré. Non enregistré dans mon répertoire, mais gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire. « tu m'as manqué » je sélectionne le message, option, supprimer...mais avant d'appuyer sur le bouton, je referme mon téléphone un peu violemment. A quoi bon. J'éteins la lumière peu après, j'ai beaucoup à faire demain, il faut que je sois en forme.

Dehors, tout est calme. La neige a cessé de tomber en milieu d'après-midi, et elle est maintenant complètement tassée là où on s'est adonnés à une bataille épique de boules de neige. Je ne suis pas peu fière d'avoir réussi à plaquer Bellamy, qui a terminé complétement enseveli sous une épaisse couche de poudreuse. Heureusement, tout le monde avait prévu de quoi se changer pour la soirée.

Le sapin brille de ses lumières clignotantes, les flammes des bougies vacillent. On a dévalisé le stock du magasin, et il doit y avoir environ cent bougies disposées dans toute la pièce, nous donnant assez de luminosité pour le repas. C'était le pari d'Octavia, pas d'électricité ce soir. A part pour préparer le repas, et la guirlande du sapin. Et encore, on a dû batailler pour la convaincre de pas faire cuire la dinde dans la cheminé, et que les bougies sur le sapin, c'était un appel aux pompiers assuré. Ça donne une ambiance spéciale, assez romantique.

Moi, j'aime. J'ai toujours aimé la lueur vacillante de la flamme, et la chaleur que même la plus petite bougie peut procurer. Je souris à Aden avec malice quand je l'aperçois grimacer devant le baiser qu'Octavia et Lincoln s'échange.

La dinde trône au centre de la table, je me tiens à l'extrémité, côté cuisine. A ma gauche, Lincoln, Octavia et Bellamy se partagent un côté, à ma droite, Aden, Anya et enfin Roan. La cheminée ronfle, Lincoln nous a rentré assez de bois pour tenir toute la nuit. En dessert, on aura des châtaignes grillées.

L'humeur est bon enfant, on a déjà ouvert une bouteille de champagne qu'on est en train de descendre avec des petits fours préparés par Anya, quand Roan se lève et saisi son couteau pour faire tinter son verre, réclamant le silence. En un instant, tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur lui, Roan n'est pas un grand parleur habituellement.

\- Je suis ravi de passer ce premier noël avec vous, en famille. On dit qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille, j'ai bien l'impression, en vous voyant ici ce soir, que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

Je suis déconcentrée, et jette un regard vers Bellamy. Celui-ci a eu exactement la même réaction que moi et on se livre à présent à un duel de regard.

\- Ouais, enfin...on ne choisit pas tout le monde hein ? Je glisse doucement, de sorte que seule Bellamy et Octavia entendent mon commentaire sarcastique.

Je l'accompagne d'un grand sourire, car bien évidemment, je le taquine. Bellamy fait maintenant autant parti de la famille qu'Octavia. Mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à le considérer comme mon frère.

Octavia lève les yeux au ciel devant mon commentaire avant de se reconcentrer sur Roan. Bellamy fait mine d'être outré, et alors que je détourne enfin le regard, je reçois une boulette de pain sur la joue. Je commence à chercher des munitions quand je prends conscience du silence qui m'entoure brutalement.

Je tourne la tête, et constate que tout le monde a les yeux braqués sur Roan, qui est à genoux devant Anya. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, Anya est blanche comme un linge lorsqu'il sort une petite boite de la poche de sa veste.

\- Qu'est-ce que...je commence, mais m'interrompt quand je repère l'éclat brillant de la bague qu'il vient de dévoiler dans son écrins de velours.

\- Anya. Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, tu as fait de ma vie un enfer, j'ai rencontré ta tarée de famille, tu m'as trainé dans des aventures que je n'oserais pas raconter de peur de choquer de jeunes oreilles. Mais je t'aime, et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Et si tu m'y autorisais, je serai le plus heureux des hommes. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

La déclaration en public, je sais déjà que ce n'est pas le genre d'Anya. D'accord, c'est la famille, mais quand même...Elle fronce les sourcils, elle a l'air vraiment furax, et j'ai peur pour Roan un instant, juste avant qu'elle ne réponde.

\- Je te déteste.

Elle soupire, et lui prend la boite des mains pour regarder la bague de plus près. Roan se relève en souriant.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui. Dit-il juste avant de se pencher pour embrasser amoureusement ma sœur.

Lincoln est le premier à éclater de rire, je le rejoins un instant plus tard alors que les autres se regardent l'air interdit. Il s'est passé quoi là ? Anya et Roan viennent vraiment de se fiancer ?

Je me lève pour contourner la table, et vais embrasser ma sœur pour la féliciter. Parce qu'elle n'a pas dit oui, trop conventionnel pour elle, mais je sais qu'elle a accepté. Tout le monde suis le mouvement, et on se retrouve bientôt attroupés autour du couple, à lancer des félicitations, et admirer la bague.

Une fois le diner avalé, on se retrouve tous au salon, sous le sapin de noël. Lincoln a sorti son djembé, et impose son rythme. Je tente de le suivre avec ma guitare, et l'ensemble n'est pas si mal. D'habitude, on force Murphy à chanter, pour profiter de sa belle voix. Mais comme il n'est pas là, c'est moi qui m'y colle. J'attaque par « Holy Night » ma chanson de noël préférée, avant de passer à du pop/rock un peu moins de circonstance.

Les cadeaux attendent sous le sapin. Ils ne seront ouverts que demain, avant le petit déjeuner, comme le veut la tradition. On partage des cookies, et encore un peu de champagne, avant de tomber de fatigue.

Ce noël était une réussite, maman m'a manqué c'est sûr, et Clarke aussi, forcément. Mais je réalise la chance que j'aie d'avoir malgré tout une famille comme la mienne. La demande en mariage de Roan était le clou du spectacle. On ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, mais c'est génial.

Dans quelques mois, j'aurais enfin la réponse pour la garde d'Aden, même si tout le monde me dit que ça vas passer, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'appréhender. Après ça, je me sentirai plus libre. Après ça, je me concentrerai un peu plus sur moi. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux, c'est ma famille.

 **Xxx**

Les six mois sont passé. Entre les cours que je n'ai pas lâchés, le boulot, Aden et la maison à gérer, j'ai presque l'impression que c'était hier ! Les juges se sont de nouveau réunis, et c'est décidé. J'ai la garde de mon frère jusqu'à sa majorité. Le soulagement que j'ai ressenti à l'annonce m'a fait prendre conscience du poids que j'ai porté tout ce temps.

Pour fêter ça, je passe le week-end chez Luna, dans son appart en ville. Comme elle est de nouveau célibataire, elle a décidé qu'on sortait en boite, que ça me ferait du bien. C'est vrai qu'avec tout le stress que j'ai ressenti ces derniers mois, je suis un peu à la ramasse. Je n'ai plus le temps de m'occuper de moi.

Comment fêter dignement la responsabilité entière de mon petit frère ? En allant se saouler en boite pour draguer... oui c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut... Malgré mes protestations, Luna réussi à ma convaincre, et c'est ainsi qu'on se retrouve au bar d'une boite branchée, à siroter des cocktails au RedBull...

Mes yeux se promènent sur la foule qui se déchaine sur une musique connue. Le remix par contre, je ne le connais pas, et j'avoue qu'il est vraiment bien. Je suis presque tentée d'aller me déhancher sur la piste, et j'offre peu de résistance quand Luna se transforme en« Woohoo girl» en m'entrainant au centre de la salle.

La vodka aidant, je me lâche un peu, et oublie pour un instant mes responsabilités, mes problèmes et ma retenue. Les basses s'infiltrent sous ma peau, mon cœur bat aux rythmes entrainants, les chansons se mélangent en m'entrainant toujours plus loin. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse dans la micro, brisant ma transe.

\- Et on applaudit bien fort « The Crow » notre DJ amateur, en espérant la revoir bientôt à nos platines.

Un tonnerre de voix et de sifflements s'élève encore plus fort que la musique pour saluer le départ du DJ. La musique change alors qu'une autre personne prend place sur l'estrade, et au bout de deux chansons, je retourne m'assoir au bar pour souffler un peu.

Il y a une fille brune assise à la place que j'occupais tout à l'heure, elle porte une veste en cuir rouge, et une queue de cheval haute. Quand elle se retourne, je réalise que je l'ai déjà vue. Derrière les platines, il a quelques instants. C'est la DJ.

Elle me lance un sourire resplendissant alors que je m'arrête devant elle, l'observant attentivement. Deux yeux marron espiègles me regardent. Objectivement, elle est à tomber, avec de longs cils qui agrandissent son regard pénétrant, des lèvres pulpeuses, et un corps musclé que je devine sous son pantalon noir serré, et son top blanc au décolleté plongeant.

Vu la manière dont elle me regarde, je dois être à son goût, car elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de parler. Avec la musique à fond, pas un son n'arrive à mes oreilles. J'avance d'un pas en lui faisant comprendre que je n'ai rien entendu, et je sens un doigt passer sous ma ceinture pour m'attirer tout près d'elle.

La sensation de son corps contre le mien est agréable, elle dégage ma nuque d'un geste de la main et vient tout près de mon oreille pour répéter ce qu'elle vient de dire.

\- Si tu fais l'amour aussi bien que tu danses, je signe tout de suite.

Je souris légèrement, cette fille est une chasseuse, au moins je sais tout de suite à quoi m'en tenir. Deux choix s'offrent à moi, la rembarrer directement et rentrer avec Luna, qui ne sera probablement pas seule à la fin de la soirée (après tout, c'est pour ça qu'elle est là...). Ou rentrer dans son jeu, profiter de la soirée, oublier encore un peu que je suis censée être adulte et responsable. Pour une fois, si j'arrêtais de réfléchir cent ans à tout ? Ma décision est vite prise.

\- Je ne danse bien que lorsque la musique est bonne...et le Dj était très...doué...

Je me recule juste à temps pour voir le sourire suffisant qu'elle affiche et qu'elle tente à peine de camoufler.

\- Je m'appelle Raven. Dit-elle en me tendant la main.

Il y a deux secondes, elle avait déjà deux doigts dans mon pantalon, mais je lui serre la main tout de même.

\- Lexa.

Elle se retourne pour commander quelque chose au serveur, et tire un tabouret pour me faire une place auprès d'elle. Je me glisse dessus, et me retrouve à sa hauteur, un genou en contact avec le sien. Une chaleur familière m'envahit lorsqu'elle pose une main sur ma cuisse, tandis que l'autre pousse un verre plein devant moi.

-Vodka RedBull.

Je tente d'identifier le liquide ambré que contient son verre, sans succès. Elle prononce une phrase qui se perd dans le bruit ambiant. Tout en se penchant sur le bar pour s'approcher de moi, elle répète plus fort.

\- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Un rire m'échappe malgré moi, et je saisis mon verre pour en descendre la moitié cul sec. Le goût sucré de la boisson énergisante couvre la présence de l'alcool, mais je sais que d'ici cinq minutes, je sentirais les effets se décupler. Je saute en bas du tabouret, et m'installe entre les jambes écartées de Raven. Ma main glisse sur son bras, et viens se poser sur son épaule alors que je l'embrasse à pleine bouche sans rencontrer de résistance. Quand on se sépare, je m'approche de son oreille pour lui répondre.

-Franchement, on s'en fout non ?

Si ses intentions étaient claires dès le début, les miennes le sont également maintenant. Je lui suis reconnaissante d'avoir tenté une approche plus « normale », mais ça sonne faux. Je sais ce qu'elle veut, et c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant. Du sexe, sans sentiments.

Je texte un message à Luna pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, et entraine la DJ dehors en la trainant par la main. Une fois dans la rue, je respire un grand coup. Les effets de la dernière vodka commence à se faire sentir, et je ne réalise que trop tard que Raven vient de me plaquer contre un mur. Ses lèvres et sa langue se promènent dans mon cou, provoquant d'agréables frissons sur leur passage. Je profite de la sensation un moment, avant de la repousser gentiment.

\- Tu as surement un lit quelque part ? Je lui demande.

\- Bien sûr, j'habite à deux pas. Je voulais être sure que tu ne changes pas d'avis d'ici là...

Effectivement, moins de cinq minutes après, je me retrouve au cœur de la vieille ville, à grimper un escalier en pierre qui doit dater du moyen âge. L'appartement est configuré étrangement, ce doit être typique des appartements dans les vieux immeubles. Mais la décoration est faite avec goût, et ça m'étonne de la part d'une DJ, coureuse de jupon. Je n'ai que peu de temps pour me poser des questions, je sens déjà les mains de Raven qui me délestent de ma veste. En quelques instants, elle a tamisé la lumière, et lancé une musique d'ambiance. Je dois admettre qu'elle est douée.

Lentement, tout en m'embrassant, elle nous amène vers le canapé, où je me retrouve rapidement allongée. Elle s'arrête un instant, prenant le temps de me dévisager à la faible lueur des lampadaires dans la rue.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique Lexa...

Je ne réponds pas. C'est étrange, mais je la crois. Je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas un compliment en l'air. A quoi bon ? Je suis déjà là où elle veut. Et ce genre de fille ne s'embarrasse pas de compliments inutiles.

Je fais glisser sa veste sur ses épaules, et sens sa main glisser sur ma gorge, pour venir défaire les premiers boutons de ma chemise.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre fait sursauter Raven, qui saute littéralement en bas du canapé. La lumière m'éblouit, et j'entends quelqu'un jurer, alors que j'essaye de me redresser en remettant de l'ordre dans ma tenue.

\- Putain Raven, prévient quand tu ramènes du monde à la maison !

Je m'agenouille sur le canapé, complétement abasourdie. Cette voix, je la reconnaitrais entre mille. Entre un million. A genoux sur le canapé, alors que Raven se relève tranquillement en reboutonnant son pantalon, mes yeux sont rivés sur la nouvelle arrivante, et un million de pensées traversent mon esprit.

Clarke. C'est Clarke.

L'information se fraye lentement un chemin dans mon cerveau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Elle est censée être en Australie. Pourquoi elle est ici, à moins d'une heure de notre village d'enfance ? Et surtout, pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas le soulagement qui prend l'ascendance sur mes émotions. C'est une colère sourde, qui me met hors de moi. Je la fusille du regard, même si elle ne m'a pas encore vue, car à peine rentrée, elle a rapidement posé une main sur ses yeux afin de ne pas surprendre quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

\- Désolée...je pensais que tu passais la nuit chez Finn... Se défend Raven tout en m'adressant un sourire d'excuse. En découvrant mon état quasi catatonique, elle fronce les sourcils et s'avance vers moi en tendant la main pour me toucher l'épaule.

\- Lexa ? Ça va ? Demande-t-elle inquiète.

Au moment où Raven prononce mon nom, Clarke retire immédiatement sa main, et plonge son regard dans le mien. Evidemment, combien de Lexa peut-il y avoir dans le coin. Je peux voir son visage se décomposer quand elle me voit, elle blêmit.

J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus, mais ma mâchoire est serrée tellement fort qu'elle me fait mal. Impossible de sortir le moindre mot de toute façon. J'ai l'impression que toute la frustration, toute la colère que j'ai jamais ressentie à son égard sont en train de remonter en moi pour exploser. Le sentiment de trahison est en train de me terrasser. Je retiens tout ça, mais à peine.

Sans répondre à Raven, je descends du canapé en vitesse, et attrape ma veste avant de sortir en trombe. Pour cela, il faut que je passe à moins d'un mètre de Clarke qui se tient toujours devant la porte d'entrée. J'aurais aimé pouvoir, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle porte toujours le même parfum, et que ses yeux sont toujours aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été. Je dévale les escaliers en vitesse, et pars en courant dès que mes pieds touchent les pavés de la rue.

Les larmes me brulent les yeux alors que je cours. Elle est rentrée. Elle ne m'a pas appelé. J'ai toujours cru que c'était le destin qui nous séparait, et qu'on était trop jeune pour lutter contre. L'école, la mutation de son père, sa vie à Sydney. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'elle vit ici, et que c'est par choix que nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Son choix.

Mes pas m'ont amenée au bord du lac, il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour laisser sortir ma frustration, ou je vais imploser. Un peu plus loin, se dresse un arbre. Le grand séquoia sous lequel nous étions avec Costia, le jour où nous avons rompu.

Mes poings se serrent malgré moi, et je commence à marteler l'écorce qui m'entaille la peau au niveau des articulations. Bientôt, j'ai les mains en sang, et je ne sens même plus la douleur. La violence de mon geste ne m'a pas soulagée. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle. J'oblige mes paupières à se fermer, il faut que je me calme. Ma respiration se fait profonde, mes doigts se plient et se déplient en rythme. La douleur commence à se faire sentir.

\- Lexa ?

J'entends une voix derrière moi, et un instant je me demande qui c'est. Et puis je reconnais la veste rouge que portait Raven en rentrant chez elle, la voir ramène de nouveau mes pensées vers l'objet de mes tourments. Je m'assois sur le banc le plus proche, où elle me rejoint bientôt.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? Je lui demande d'une voix dure.

\- Eh bien, tu m'as vraiment fait flipper là. On aurait dit que t'avais vu un fantôme...

Elle laisse un silence passer avant de continuer.

\- J'en déduis que tu connais Clarke ?

Un simple hochement de tête lui répond.

\- Tu me racontes ? Insiste-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Rien. Quand t'as filé, elle a rien dit du tout. Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et n'a pas voulu m'ouvrir. Je ne voulais pas te perdre, alors je n'ai pas essayé très longtemps. Et elle, je sais où la trouver. Ça va ?

\- On s'est connues...il y a un moment. On était gamines.

\- C'est marrant, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. Et pourtant je la connais depuis trois ans maintenant.

Mes yeux se ferment, les larmes tentent de nouveau de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. Mais je les ravale, hors de question que je pleure encore.

Ma main se retrouve soudain emprisonnée dans celles de la brune à mes côtés.

\- Vu votre réaction à toute les deux, je pense qu'il y a un peu plus que ça...mais je suis sympa, je vais laisser couler. J'ai des pansements dans ma voiture. Viens, je te ramène chez toi.

Je suis trop fatiguée pour protester. Je me laisse docilement guider par la jeune femme, et une fois le saignement arrêté, et mes mains bandées, elle me reconduit chez Luna. La voiture s'est arrêtée depuis quelques minutes. Mais ni elle, ni moi n'avons esquissé le moindre geste.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Demande Raven finalement, voyant que je ne fais pas mine de sortir de sa voiture.

J'hésite un court instant, avant de répondre d'une voix rauque.

\- Depuis quand...

\- Attends, je t'arrête tout de suite. Je t'aime bien, et ce n'est pas vraiment de cette façon que je nous voyais terminer la soirée...Mais je peux être sympa quand je veux, tu peux me parler, vraiment, si ça te fait du bien. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te parler de Clarke, c'est ma meilleure amie, et je ne ferais rien qui pourrait lui nuire, où lui faire du mal. Donc tu parles, et j'écoute. Promis, je lui répéterai rien.

J'avale ma salive, et tente de me redonner une contenance.

\- Merci Raven. Mais ça vas aller. Merci pour...Je regarde mes mains bandées, et les agites devant elle.

L'instant d'après, je suis dehors, et je regagne l'appartement vide de Luna. Elle n'est pas rentrée. J'attrape mon portable pour regarder mes sms, et réalise qu'il n'est pas dans la poche de mon pantalon comme prévu. Je tâtonne ma veste pour identifier une bosse dans la poche droite.

Mais ce n'est pas mon téléphone que je découvre. En l'ouvrant je réalise que c'est celui de Raven. Comment a-t-on pu échanger nos portables ? J'écris rapidement un texto sur mon téléphone pour lui demander de revenir, mais celui-ci reste sans réponse.

Le canapé grince quand je m'affale dessus. Bien entendu, il est impensable que je dorme cette nuit. La colère s'est atténuée, laissant place à une infinie tristesse. Des dizaines de questions tournoient dans ma tête sans le moindre indice pour y répondre. Je soulève le portable que j'ai encore en main... quoi que...

 **xxx**

 **Voilà voilà, bon oui, je me dépêche pour la suite...**

 **Bon week-end à tous!**

 **See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Many Happy Returns

**Salut à tous !**

 **Bon ben j'ai pas fait beaucoup plus rapide pour celui là...j'ai eu le choix entre dormir ou écrire, question de survie, j'ai choisi de dormir...**

 **Encore un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui follow, qui favorite, et à tous ceux qui lisent tout simplement. :)**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

 **xxx**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **xxx**

 **Chapitre 9 :Many Happy Returns**

 **xxx**

J'arrive en trombe dans le salon, et jette mon sac dans un coin de la pièce, avant de m'écrouler sur le canapé à côté d'Anya. Mon regard se fixe sur la télé allumée, mais je ne la regarde pas. Mon esprit tente encore de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. La fatigue due au manque de sommeil n'aide pas à avoir les idées claires. Plus j'y pense, plus j'ai l'impression que c'était un rêve. Ou un cauchemar. Mais le portable de Raven au fond de ma poche est bien réel. Et s'il est réel, alors le reste aussi.

Anya termine tranquillement son bol de céréale, encore en pyjama. Personne ne la privera jamais de sa grasse matinée du dimanche matin. Elle lève un sourcil à mon intention, m'interrogeant silencieusement sur mon agitation évidente. Je lui jette rapidement un coup d'œil, avant de reporter mon attention sur la publicité qui défile sur l'écran.

\- J'ai vu Clarke. Je lâche soudain sans introduction.

La télé s'éteint au bout de quelques secondes, et je me tourne franchement vers Anya. Elle a posé son bol sur la table basse, et s'est rapprochée de moi. Malgré son pyjama rose et ses chaussons en peluche lapin, elle a l'air mortellement sérieuse. Je fronce les sourcils, elle a l'air sérieuse, mais pas étonnée. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas étonnée ? Un soupire s'échappe de ses lèvres, et elle murmure quelque chose tout bas, comme pour elle-même.

\- Je l'avais prévenue que ça allait mal finir...

Je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout ce que j'entends. Détectant mon subtil changement d'humeur, elle s'empresse de dire quelque chose, à mon attention cette fois.

\- Ça ne va pas te plaire Lexa, mais il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire...

J'ai soudain peur de ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir me dire. Et j'ai surtout peur que ce quelque chose concerne une certaine blonde. Mon cœur s'est mis à tambouriner dans ma poitrine, j'appréhende la prochaine phrase qui va sortir de sa bouche.

\- Tu sais qu'Abby et Becca m'ont beaucoup aidée quand j'étais plus jeune. Ma mère n'était pas là, mon père...ben tu le connais hein ? Elles représentent à peu de chose près les seules figures parentales que j'ai eues.

\- Où tu veux en venir ? Je la coupe brusquement, toujours intriguée, et de plus en plus paniquée.

\- Eh bien, je ne me voyais pas me marier sans qu'Abby soit présente...sans que Clarke ne soit présente. Elles font partie de la famille.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent à cette révélation, et je me décompose.

\- Clarke sera là à ton mariage ?

\- Clarke sera là à mon mariage. Ainsi que Abby, et Jake. Confirme-t-elle.

Clarke sera là au mariage. Anya était en contact avec elle. Depuis quand ? Je me sens trahie. En quelques heures, la fille que j'aime, et ma propre sœur m'on trahie. La rage que je pensais avoir canalisée hier soir me reprend. Mes yeux s'assombrissent, et je la vois reculer instinctivement. Jamais je ne la frapperai, mais je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de mes poings pour la blesser. Le regard que je lui jette à cet instant est suffisant. La déception et la colère qu'elle y voit la font culpabiliser. Bien.

\- Tu savais qu'elle était rentrée ? Je demande en l'accusant.

Je n'en reviens pas que ma propre sœur me fasse un coup pareil, comment a-t-elle pu garder ça pour elle ? Elle soupire à nouveau, en posant sa main sur la mienne dans le but de me calmer. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui recule, et je me lève. J'attends en croisant les bras, et en la toisant. Je veux des réponses. Mais Anya étant Anya, elle contre-attaque, et prend un ton agacé.

\- Ecoute, je ne t'ai rien dit parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on prononce son nom, tu deviens toute...bizarre. Tu as changé Lexa. Tu as changé le jour où elle est partie. Elle est partie, et elle a emmené avec elle une partie de toi. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu sois à nouveau toi-même. Tu es une dure, comme Linc, comme moi, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'agit d'elle, tu perds pied, tu te transforme complètement. C'était plutôt positif quand elle était là. En fait, c'était plutôt mignon de vous voir vous tournez autour en toute innocence. Mais depuis qu'elle est partie, je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi souvent déprimée. Si tu n'y prends pas garde, tu te perdras.

Tout ce qu'elle me dit trouve un écho en moi. Oui, Clarke a emmené une partie de moi. Mon cœur et mon âme. Mais alors que je pourrais enfin les retrouver, ma propre sœur me met des bâtons dans les roues.

\- C'est elle qui t'as demandé de ne pas me parler de son retour ?

\- Clarke ne sait même pas que je suis au courant. C'est Abby qui me l'a dit, et qui m'a demandé de ne pas en parler. Elle a dit que ce n'était pas à nous de le faire, et j'étais d'accord avec elle. Mais je comptais t'en parler avant le mariage de toute façon. Je lui laissais juste une chance de le faire elle-même.

\- Depuis quand elle est rentrée ?

Je ne décolère pas, et Anya se lève également pour être face à moi.

\- Lexa, je ne cherche pas à me justifier ou à m'innocenter. Oui Abby m'a dit de ne pas te le dire, mais je pensais vraiment que ce serait mieux que Clarke le fasse elle-même. Mais cette tête de mule a pris des plombes ! Et voilà comment ça foire. J'avais dit à Abby que si elle trainait trop, se serait pire.

Le terme employé m'étonne légèrement.

\- Pire ? Pire que quoi ?

Anya semble se détendre un peu, elle sait que je suis en train de me calmer. Elle s'empare du bol sur la table et commence à se diriger vers la cuisine pour le ranger. Je la suis et m'installe contre le plan de travail pendant qu'elle fait la vaisselle.

\- Elle est partie, et n'a plus jamais donné signe de vie. Tu crois que c'est facile pour elle de revenir, genre, « Salut les copains ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce weekend ? » ?

\- Elle est revenue pour l'enterrement, ça c'est bien passé, je ne vois pas pourquoi...

Mais Anya ne me laisse pas terminer ma phrase.

\- Elle est revenue quelques heures dans un contexte émotionnel très chargé. Evidemment personne n'avait le cœur de lui reprocher son absence, son silence, ni même à chercher à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Maintenant, il va falloir qu'elle s'explique, et qu'elle se fasse pardonner. J'imagine qu'elle cherche le courage de faire tout ça.

Je plisse les yeux en la dévisageant, tentant de décrypter son expression.

\- Tu en sais plus que ce que tu veux bien admettre...

Elle secoue la tête, range le bol qu'elle vient de terminer d'essuyer, et se place face à moi de nouveau. Son regard plonge dans le mien.

\- Non. Je me mets à sa place, c'est tout. Je pense que c'est ce que je ressentirais. Mais ça n'excuse rien. Je crois que Clarke aussi a laissé une partie d'elle en partant d'ici.

Elle fait une pause, me laissant le temps d'intégrer tout ça.

\- Le mariage est dans moins d'un mois. Ça ira ? Me demande-t-elle doucement.

Non, ça n'ira pas. Mais pour le bien de ma famille, je ferais comme si.

\- Ça ira.

Sur ce, je m'enfuis dans ma chambre pour ruminer ma frustration. J'en veux encore à Anya, mais j'en veux encore plus à Clarke. Et puis j'essaye de me mettre à sa place, mais mes propres sentiments reprennent sans arrêt le dessus.

Les bandages sur mes mains me ramènent à cette colère que je dois évacuer. Je les retire sans ménagement, grimaçant légèrement quand ils restent un peu collés. En observant un peu mes blessures, je réalise qu'elles ne sont que superficielles. Un coup de désinfectant, et je ne remets pas de bandes, ce n'est pas nécessaires. Par contre, j'ai besoin de me défouler. Alors je pense à appeler Lincoln pour un entrainement.

Bien sûr, je n'ai plus mon téléphone...Je sors l'appareil qui est encore dans ma poche. Je joue négligemment avec le portable de Raven, luttant contre la tentation de fouiller dans ses photos, et ses messages pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie de Clarke. L'icône des messages apparait soudain, et mon cœur s'arrête en voyant le nom s'afficher.

Clarke Griffin.

Mon pouce tremble quand il clique sur la petite enveloppe pour ouvrir le message.

« T'emballe pas chérie, c'est pas Clarke c'est Raven. » Je lève les yeux au ciel, et continue à lire. « Ton portable est bloqué, t'es trop parano avec tous tes codes ! Bref, on se retrouve au MacLaren à 15h pour l'échange ? »

Je ne connais pas le MacLaren, mais je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un bar, vu l'heure à laquelle elle me donne rendez-vous. Je n'en reviens pas de son culot. Déjà, je suis persuadée qu'elle a fait exprès d'échanger nos portables. Autrement, ce n'est pas possible. C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas vraiment prit le temps d'échanger nos numéros, donc c'était pour elle le seul moyen qu'on se revoit. Mais pourquoi elle voudrait me revoir d'abord ? Cette fille est tarée... Je lui réponds machinalement, et prend le temps de regarder le numéro de Clarke qui est enregistré. Je ne le reconnais pas. Ce qui signifie qu'elle a changé de numéro. Quelque part ça me soulage, car ça signifie qu'elle n'a sans doute pas reçu mes messages, c'est moins déprimant que d'imaginer qu'elle les a lus sans jamais me répondre.

J'ai quelques heures avant de retourner en ville pour rencontrer Raven, je décide de tenter une sieste, et une douche me fera définitivement le plus grand bien.

 **Xxx**

Je gare ma voiture devant le bar où Raven m'attend. Pendant un court instant, j'ai peur qu'elle soit avec Clarke. J'en ai peur, et en même temps, si elle n'était pas là, je serais déçue. Cette situation est frustrante au possible. Je ne veux pas la voir, et je ne peux pas ne pas la voir.

Il est trop tôt pour savoir ce dont j'ai vraiment envie de faire concernant Clarke. Sa présence au mariage d'Anya me donne une limite. Dans un mois, il faudra que je sois capable de passer la journée en sa présence. Pas de fuite possible.

Une fois la porte franchie, je repère Raven qui lève la main pour attirer mon attention. Elle s'est installée sur une banquette au fond, de cette façon elle peut voir tout le monde rentrer dans la salle. Elle est seule, et ma déception se mêle, comme prévu, au soulagement que Clarke ne soit pas là.

En quelques pas je suis auprès d'elle, et je m'installe sur la chaise en face sans prendre la peine d'enlever ma veste.

\- Salut. T'as mon portable ?

La brune en face de moi me sourit de toutes ses dents en sortant de sa poche mon téléphone, et en commençant à jouer avec.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi rayon de soleil. Ironise-t-elle.

Je dépose sur la table le sien, et le pousse vers elle. J'ai lutté contre l'envie d'ouvrir le dossier photo toute la journée, cet objet de malheur doit disparaitre de ma vue le plus vite possible.

\- J'ai pas que ça à faire, alors si ça t'embête pas... Je lui dis en tendant impatiemment la main.

Mais mon portable continue de faire des pirouettes dans sa main. Je soupire, et comprenant que ça vas prendre plus de temps que prévu, j'enlève enfin ma veste pour me rassoir plus confortablement. Elle finit par faire glisser l'objet sur la table, quand la serveuse arrive avec deux bières fraiches. Je l'interroge silencieusement du regard.

\- Clarke m'a dit que c'est probablement ce que tu choisirais...J'ai pris la liberté de commander pour toi.

A la mention de Clarke, je comprends que ce rendez-vous n'a pas pour seul but de me rendre mon bien.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Je demande tranquillement en prenant une gorgé du liquide ambré.

C'est vrai que c'est ce que j'aurais choisi. Comment Clarke le sais ? Même moi je l'ignore. J'avais quinze ans quand elle est partie, à l'époque, on buvait rarement de l'alcool. Elle ne peut pas connaitre mes gouts actuels.

-Eh bien, je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien de parler à une amie.

\- Une amie ?

\- Ben ouais, on est amies non ?

Je lève un sourcil devant sa remarque.

\- J'ai probablement pas la même définition que toi de ce mot...

\- Ecoute, j'ai parlé avec Clarke ce matin...en fait je l'ai coincée dans la salle de bain, et je l'ai enfermée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à me parler de toi...

J'arrive à garder une expression neutre en attendant la suite, mais mon cœur s'est remit à battre la chamade à la mention de Clarke.

\- ...et du coup, je me suis dit que j'avais envie de te connaitre un peu mieux.

\- Attend, tu me dragues là ? Je fais stupéfaite.

\- Nan. Tu m'intrigues. Pour être honnête, c'est la réaction que Clarke a eu qui m'intrigue le plus...

\- Et elle t'a raconté quoi sur moi ?

\- Ben en fait, pas grand-chose... avoue-t-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. J'ai quand même eu l'info pour la bière ! Elle m'a dit comme toi. Vous vous êtes connues enfant, elle est partie quand elle avait quinze ans à cause de son père...et puis plus rien. Enfin, rien dans tout ceci n'explique votre réaction médusée quand vous vous êtes vues. En plus, je crois que Clarke m'en veut.

\- Qu'elle t'en veut ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour avoir failli coucher avec toi.

Le rouge me monte aux joues au souvenir encore frais des lèvres et du corps de Raven contre moi. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas de l'excitation, c'est de la gêne. Je finis par simplement hausser les épaules pour changer de sujet.

\- Tu veux la revoir Lexa ?

La question de Raven me prend par surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle m'emmène sur ce terrain. Mon temps de réaction est trop long, mes yeux ont déjà tout dit. Elle finit sa bière d'une traite, et se lève avant que j'ai le temps de formuler une réponse.

\- Quand elle se sera décoincée, je t'appelle okay ?

\- Pas la peine Raven. Elle vient au mariage de ma sœur le sept juin...

Et je sens que le temps vas être long jusque-là...

 **xxx**

Le jour du mariage est enfin venu, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Raven depuis cette fameuse soirée. Ayant chacune retrouvé nos portables respectifs, on a échangé beaucoup, beaucoup de messages... On est devenues...je ne dirais pas amie, mais presque. Ou peut-être que si.

Finalement, on n'a plus abordé le sujet « Clarke », faisant comme si ni elle, ni moi ne la connaissions. Je suis encore en colère, mais mes sentiments sont contradictoires. J'ai envie de la revoir, d'avoir des explications, de retrouver mon amie. En même temps je lui en veux affreusement, et je ne suis pas convaincue de pouvoir lui pardonner. Je sais que tôt ou tard je devrai l'affronter. Et je crois que le moment est venu.

Raven m'a parlé de son enfance, de ses voyages, je sais qu'il y a des choses qu'elle ne me dit pas, parce que ça implique une certaine blonde. L'image que j'ai d'elle est bardée de trou, chacun d'entre eux pouvant être comblé par une histoire concernant Clarke. Pour l'instant, je n'ai aucun mal à faire abstraction. Mais je sais que si nous devons vraiment devenir amies avec Raven, il faudra que je règle mes affaires avec Clarke d'abord.

Je sais donc que Raven a emménagé en ville au début de l'année, pour terminer un cursus universitaire en ingénierie astro quelque chose. J'ai rien compris, mais ça a l'air calé...elle a l'ambition de postuler au CERN une fois son diplôme en poche. Il n'y a que des grosses têtes là-bas, mais je la connais assez maintenant pour savoir que si quelqu'un en est capable, c'est bien Raven Reyes.

Mon téléphone vibre alors que je finis de me préparer. Anya et Roan sont déjà en train de faire des photos, et je dois terminer les préparatifs de la cérémonie. Je suis un des témoins d'Anya avec Lincoln, la responsabilité est énorme ! Je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir pour m'assurer que je suis prête.

Ma robe rouge fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse épouse parfaitement les courbes de mon corps. Mes cheveux tombent presque naturellement sur mon épaule dénudée, mais j'y ai ajouté quelques tresses dans lesquelles sont insérées de fines lanière de cuir de couleur assorties à ma robe. Une étole yvoire et une paire de chaussure à talon complète ma tenue.

J'ouvre mon portable d'un geste presque violent, pour découvrir le message de Raven. « Clarke viens de sortir de l'appart...à mon avis, tu ne survivras pas à ce mariage... ;o) Bonne chance quand même »

Et merde, il fallait qu'elle mentionne Clarke aujourd'hui... en même temps, je vais la voir dans quelques heures, il va bien falloir que je me fasse une raison. J'ai décidé d'aller lui parler, dès que ma mission de témoin sera remplie, je pourrai me consacrer un peu au bordel qu'il y dans ma tête depuis qu'elle est réapparue. Mais le message de Raven n'augure rien de bon.

Je descends les escaliers, et retrouve Aden et Lincoln qui m'attendent en jouant à la console. Décidément, les garçons...tous deux ont revêtu un costume simple, avec chemise blanche, veste et pantalon noir. Le nœud papillon de Lincoln traine déjà sur la table basse, mais Octavia se fera un plaisir de le lui remettre. Aden est toujours tiré à quatre épingles. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille, car même le coiffeur a renoncé à les faire tenir en ordre, lui donnent un air de surfeur américain. Si on fait abstraction de sa carrure fine. Il est musclé certes, mais les épaules carrées, ce n'est pas vraiment son truc. En quelque minute, on est tous installés dans la voiture, et en route pour la dernière ligne droite.

La salle, en arc de cercle, est complétement vitrée. La vue sur le lac de montagne où nous nous trouvons est à couper le souffle. Je me tiens devant le pupitre, aux coté de Lincoln, Echo et Nyko, les amis d'enfance de Roan, et ses témoins. Les invités rentrent les uns après les autres, et malgré l'appréhension que je ressens à l'idée de parler devant cette assemblée, mes yeux scannent la foule à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Je la repère à la seconde où elle rentre dans la salle. Ses yeux s'attardent sur moi pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard, l'air un peu gêné. Raven a raison, je ne survivrai pas à ce mariage...elle est tout simplement sublime dans sa robe bleue qui me rappelle la couleur de ses yeux, agrémentés d'un décolleté vertigineux. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais la quitter des yeux. Ses cheveux sont relevés en un chignon travaillé qui dégage son cou autour duquel est attaché un magnifique collier en or blanc. La cérémonie ne commence pas avant quelques minutes, je pourrais aller la voir, et lui dire bonjour. Ce serait un début...

Et alors que je vais pour m'avancer, je réalise que le grand black qui s'est installé à côté d'elle n'est pas là par hasard, d'ailleurs je ne le connais pas. Il discute avec Abby et Jake, qui viennent de les rejoindre. C'est là que je comprends qu'il est avec Clarke. Avec Clarke, comme dans, c'est son cavalier...je crois que je pourrais mourir, là, maintenant. C'est probablement ce que je ferais d'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas une tâche si importante aujourd'hui. Et c'est la musique qui me rappelle à l'ordre. Je me concentre alors, comme tout le monde, sur les mariées qui font leur entrée.

La cérémonie terminée, et les amoureux officiellement mariés, tout le monde se dirige vers le bar pour le vin d'honneur. Je me fraye un chemin dans la foule pour atteindre le comptoir. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre. C'est alors que je commande comme à mon habitude, une bière, que je sens une main effleurer doucement le bas de mon dos, avant de venir se poser sur ma hanche. Ça ne s'explique pas, mais je sais immédiatement que c'est Clarke. Je le sais aux fourmillements familiers qui ont envahis mon corps à l'instant où j'ai sentis sa main. Comme lorsqu'on était plus jeune, et que je devinais toujours quand c'était elle qui me cachait les yeux pour tenter de me surprendre. En me retournant, je tombe comme prévu sur Clarke. Et à ses cotés, cet homme qui l'accompagne.

\- Salut Lexa. Me dit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Le sourire qui accompagne son salut est à couper le souffle. Comme si, quelques semaines auparavant, elle ne s'était pas figée en m'apercevant dans son appartement. Mais en y repensant, elle savait qu'elle venait au mariage, elle savait qu'on allait se revoir bientôt. Alors pourquoi cette réaction ? Est-ce que Raven pouvait avoir raison ? Avait-elle été jalouse de me voir avec son amie ?

Elle me sourit, mais quand je pose finalement mon regard sur ses yeux bleus, j'y vois l'angoisse qu'elle ressent rien qu'à m'adresser la parole. Elle appréhende ma réaction, et comme je reste là à la fixer sans dire un mot, son malaise augmente à chaque seconde.

Ma réflexion s'arrête quand son cavalier me tend une main pour me saluer à son tour.

\- Je m'appelle Wells, je suis un ami de Clarke. Ton discours était magnifique, et drôle...c'était vraiment une belle cérémonie. Et beaucoup moins ennuyeuse que les cérémonies religieuses. Rigole-t-il alors que je lui serre la main.

\- Lexa. Enchantée. Je réponds poliment en cherchant vers Clarke un indice sur cet étranger.

Il s'est présenté comme un ami, pas son petit ami, alors l'espoir ressurgit en moi. Mais si elle l'a amené ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

\- On n'est pas trop religion dans la famille. Je continue. Alors on a voulu faire un mariage qui nous ressemblait, qui leur ressemblait. Je crois qu'effectivement, c'est plutôt réussi. Et ce n'est pas fini.

Un grand sourire vient éclairer mon visage en pensant à la suite des événements. Je sais que les copains des mariées ont préparé tout un lot de surprises, qui défileront tout au long du repas. Et que j'aurais la lourde tâche avec Aden et Lincoln d'ouvrir le bal après le dessert. Mais ça, c'est après.

Clarke s'avance légèrement, se plaçant entre Wells et moi, et pose sa main sur mon avant-bras pour attirer mon attention. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Mon attention est toujours et à jamais uniquement focalisée sur elle, quel que soit l'heure, le contexte, ou l'endroit.

\- Je peux te parler ?

Nous y voilà, elle veut parler. Bien sûr, oui, je veux savoir, et j'ai des milliers de questions à lui poser. Mais là, tout de suite, Aden et Lincoln débarquent à grand renfort de bières, pour venir faire la connaissance de « l'ami » de Clarke.

\- Plus tard ? Me glisse-t-elle rapidement avant que Lincoln ne l'entraine dans un câlin qui me rend immédiatement verte de jalousie.

Je hoche la tête imperceptiblement, et elle se concentre sur son ami qu'elle n'a pas revu depuis l'enterrement de ma mère, et même là, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut le temps de discuter.

Lincoln a vraiment mieux prit le retour de Clarke. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a toujours été là pour lui, même quand elle ne l'était pas...c'est difficile à expliquer. Il ne lui a jamais tenu rigueur de ses absences, pour lui, Clarke c'est sa famille, et rien, jamais, ne changera ça. Il n'est pas du genre à s'encombrer de rancœur, de ressentiments. Il est juste content qu'elle soit là de nouveau. Et compte bien en profiter.

J'observe Clarke de loin durant tout le vin d'honneur. Elle discute avec entrain avec Lincoln, Aden, et même Octavia, qui semble faire un effort en l'honneur d'Anya. Je sais qu'elle lui en veut énormément d'avoir disparu de la sorte. Elle est celle qui a le plus souffert après moi. Clarke était sa meilleure amie, et elle est partie sans se retourner.

Je suis jalouse de leur proximité, je suis jalouse de ne pas être capable d'agir aussi naturellement avec elle. De ne pas être capable de tout simplement faire comme si on s'était quittées hier. Comme si son absence toutes ces années n'avait pas creusé un trou béant dans mon cœur. Comme si je n'avais pas désespérément besoin d'elle. Comme si je ne lui en voulais pas à mort.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout, à son sujet, doit toujours être aussi intense ? C'est comme si une force invisible me poussait vers elle, comme si cette attraction n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je voulais, mais que c'était ce qui devait être. Que c'était écrit. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur mes émotions quand il s'agit de Clarke.

Je n'en avais pas à douze ans, je n'en avais pas à quinze ans, et j'en ai encore moins aujourd'hui. Son absence, au lieu d'éteindre le feu, n'a fait que le contenir. Et quand elle est revenue, l'oxygène qu'elle a ramené a provoqué une explosion en moi. Maintenant, ce feu ravage tout sur son passage, et c'est en train de me consumer.

J'arrive néanmoins à passer un bon moment, entourée de mes amis et ma famille, tout en restant à bonne distance de Clarke. Je sais qu'il faut qu'on discute, mais malgré ça, ce n'est pas facile de passer outre le fait que je lui en veux, et je l'évite consciemment. Enfin c'est ce que j'essaye de faire.

Après quelques verres supplémentaires, je ressens le besoin d'aller me rafraichir, et je descends les escaliers qui mènent aux toilettes. J'en profite pour arranger ma coiffure, la journée commence à être longue.

En sortant, je manque de rentrer dans Wells qui arrive en bas des escaliers, suivi de près par Clarke. Elle semble avoir, elle aussi, bien profité de l'open bar. Alors qu'elle m'aperçoit, elle perd soudainement l'équilibre et plonge en avant.  
Sans réfléchir, j'avance d'un pas pour l'attraper adroitement avant qu'elle ne s'écrase en bas des marches, et on réussit à rester debout. La proximité inattendue nous surprend l'une comme l'autre. Ma main s'est posée dans le bas de son dos, l'autre la soutiens encore par le coude. Je sens son corps contre le mien, ses yeux sont légèrement voilés quand ils rencontrent les miens. Puis ils descendent pour venir se poser sur mes lèvres.

Les battements effrénés de mon cœur dans ma poitrine ont assourdi la musique ambiante, je la vois se lécher subtilement les lèvres avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête l'ai gêné. Une voix d'homme vient rompre la tension qui s'est installée.

\- Clarke, ça va ?

Ça m'a semblé une éternité, en réalité, toute la scène n'a duré que quelques secondes, et l'ami de Clarke vient s'assurer qu'elle va bien après sa « presque chute ». Elle se recule enfin, rompant le contact.

\- Ça va Wells. J'ai trébuché. Heureusement que Lexa était là. Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Elle a l'habitude de voler à mon secours depuis qu'on est enfants.

C'est vrai qu'une des premières fois qu'on a vu Clarke, Lincoln et moi, on l'avait « sauvée » des petites brutes de notre village. Il y a eu d'autres histoires, d'autres sauvetages qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. Mais j'ai toujours pris soin d'elle, je l'ai toujours défendue envers et contre tout.

Wells s'avance pour donner son bras à ma blonde, et me remercie au passage.

\- Au fait Lexa. Lincoln te cherche, il dit que c'est bientôt à vous. Ajoute Clarke avant de passer la porte des toilettes.

Je m'affole un peu en pensant à la suite du programme, et remonte les marches en quatrième vitesse. Aden vas trop stresser si je suis en retard.

Après le dessert, c'est enfin à nous, et je monte sur scène. Ma guitare est branchée, la lumière m'éblouit un peu. Pas assez. La table des mariées est au centre de la pièce, juste devant la scène. Mais à ma droite, j'ai une vue parfaite sur la table où se trouve assise Clarke, et ses yeux bleus sont braqués sur moi.

Aden attaque la batterie, me rappelant à mon devoir. Lincoln le rejoint à la basse, ils n'attendent plus que moi. Alors mes doigts s'envolent sur le manche, et les notes sortent sans que j'y fasse attention.

Le métal dur des cordes sous mes doigts est mon ancre dans la réalité, je fixe mon regard sur les mariées. Anya est magnifique dans sa robe moulante. Roan en jette aussi dans son costume trois pièces gris foncé. C'est leur chanson que l'on joue, Roan est fan d'Elvis depuis qu'il est gosse, et c'est l'un de mes cadeaux pour eux. Ma voix est ferme quand j'entame le premier couplet au micro.

« _Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you."_

J'esquisse un sourire à ma sœur qui me fait un signe d'encouragement, je peux voir l'émotion sur le visage de Roan, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. La chanson continue, les paroles s'enchaînent.

« _Take my hand, take my whole life too..._ »

Mes yeux finissent par se poser sur Clarke, alors que je chante, mon sourire disparait petit à petit, et je disparais moi aussi dans l'océan azur qui me submerge. Et à chaque fois, cette phrase qui revient, encore et encore.

 _« I can't help falling in love with you_. »

Et soudain, ce n'est plus pour Roan que je chante, ce n'est plus le mariage de ma sœur, c'est moi qui fait une déclaration à la femme que j'aime. Parce que non, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tomber amoureuse d'elle, encore et encore.

Son regard est toujours sur moi, son sourire aussi s'est effacé. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus que nous dans la pièce, et pourtant, nous sommes une centaine. Elle est resplendissante dans sa tenue de soirée, et rien que la façon dont elle me regarde rend mes jambes flageolantes. J'arrive au bout de la chanson. A quel moment les mariés se sont-ils levés pour danser ? Raven avait raison, je ne vais pas survivre à ce mariage.

 **xxx**

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis assise devant le piano, dans la salle du bar qui donne sur la piscine. Mes doigts caressent doucement les touches, sortant parfois quelques notes éparses. L'agitation qui règne sur la piste de danse m'a fait fuir. Il est presque quatre heure du matin, je suis épuisée, et beaucoup d'invités sont déjà rentrés. Je sais que les mariés se sont éclipsés il y a deux heures au moins. Link, Octavia et Luna doivent être en train de danser, et Aden dors avec Murphy, affalés sur une table.

\- Je peux m'assoir ?

La voix nous fait sursauter. Moi, et mon cœur qui s'affole lorsque je lève les yeux vers la merveilleuse vision de Clarke. Elle est seule, elle a l'air fatigué, elle est juste splendide. Comme toujours.

\- Bien sûr. Je m'entends répondre sans vraiment y réfléchir.

L'instant d'après, elle est à mes côtés, sur le petit tabouret qui sert de siège. Son épaule effleure la mienne. Son parfum embaume l'air ambiant, et je me retrouve en train de planer, comme sous l'effet d'une drogue.

\- Tu es seule ? Je lui demande pour tenter de rompre le charme.

\- Oui, Wells est rentré. Avec un copain de Roan...

\- Quoi ? Je demande surprise sans comprendre vraiment de quoi il retourne.

\- Nyko , le témoin. Il lui a tapé dans l'œil, et il n'a pas arrêté de m'en parler toute la soirée.

-Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas ton petit ami ?

Un signe négatif me répond, alors que ses mains viennent se poser sur les touches ivoire de l'instrument.

\- On joue ? Me demande-t-elle.

Mon cerveau est en train d'intégrer l'information qu'elle vient de lâcher. Wells n'est pas son petit ami, et visiblement il n'a jamais été question qu'il le soit...je lui souris tendrement.

\- Commence, je te suis.

Finalement, ce n'est pas si dur. Si je fais comme si elle ne m'avait pas brisé le cœur, les choses sont simples. Je reconnais les premières notes de « Heart and Soul », et ma main droite commence la partie dans les aigus. Les notes s'assemblent pour former la célèbre musique, c'est comme si on était connectées, les touches glissent naturellement sous nos doigts.

Je sens mon cœur devenir plus léger à mesure que la musique s'insinue en moi, ça me calme. Ce simple instant partagé me fait remonter tellement de souvenirs, tous ces instants où je savais être à ma place, simplement parce que Clarke était avec moi. Un poème me revient en mémoire.

" _Someone asked me to describe home, and I start talking about your hair color, and the sound of your voice, and the taste of your lips, and what your skin feels like. Until I realized, they had expected to hear a place_ "

Mes doigts ralentissent, la musique prend fin. Ils s'arrêtent finalement sur la touche la plus à gauche, juste à côté de ceux de Clarke. Nos mains ne se touchent pas, mais elles sont si proches. Je n'ose pas la regarder, je n'ose pas détourner mon regard de nos doigts, de sa main, dont je peux sentir la chaleur. Et quand elle fait un mouvement, pour venir la déposer sur la mienne, je me lève brusquement.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne, je vais prendre l'air.

Sans plus attendre, je file dans le jardin, en respirant à plein poumon dès que je suis dehors. Mes pas m'entrainent jusqu'à la piscine. Je retire mes chaussures, et m'assois en plongeant mes pieds dans l'eau. Encore une fois, j'ai fuis. Anya a raison, ça ne me ressemble tellement pas...je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'arrive à me mettre dans des états pareil. A chaque fois que je trouve une paix relative en moi, un simple souvenir, une apparition, un mot, un regard de sa part, et c'est de nouveau la tempête qui fait rage en moi.

Je lève les yeux, le ciel est clair, les étoiles brillent sur le firmament. La douce chaleur de cette nuit de juin m'enveloppe, les senteurs des fleurs du jardin s'immiscent délicatement dans mes narines. Il doit y avoir du jasmin, j'aime cette odeur. J'entends la musique du DJ atténuée par la distance entre la salle et la piscine. Je ferme les yeux, laissant l'agréable sensation me bercer. Le bruit feutré de pieds nus attire mon attention, et je tourne la tête pour découvrir Clarke, ses chaussures à la main.

Elle se tient debout à côté de moi, les yeux tournés vers les étoiles. Sans me regarder, elle commence à parler.

\- Quand je suis montée dans la voiture ce jour-là, je n'ai pas parlé à ma mère pendant la plus grosse partie du trajet. Et quand j'ai finalement décidé de lui parler, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais revenir passer noël chez toi. Son silence était éloquent...elle a fini par me répondre, et m'a avoué qu'a noël, on serait en Australie. Que la mutation de papa était définitive.

Je n'ose pas dire un mot, de peur qu'elle ne s'arrête. J'ai les larmes aux bords des yeux à l'entendre parler de ce fameux jour, celui où elle est partie. Je baisse les yeux pour les fixer sur l'étendue d'eau devant moi. Et j'attends la suite. Clarke s'installe à mes côtés, plongeant ses pieds dans l'eau fraiche également.

\- J'étais furieuse, contre ma mère, contre mon père...je partais de nouveau, tout recommencer, encore. Mais cette fois, c'était trop important, je laissais trop derrière moi. C'était trop dur...

Sa voix c'est éteinte sur la dernière phrase. Je lui laisse le temps de se reprendre, elle continue en murmurant.

\- Je n'osais pas te dire que quelques milliers de kilomètres allaient bientôt nous séparer. J'ai cru que jamais je n'arriverais à surmonter la douleur. Mon cœur s'est brisé ce jour-là, et j'ai pris une décision. Probablement la plus stupide de toute ma vie, mais sur le moment, je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais continuer à vivre normalement, en vous sachant loin de moi. Vous étiez toute ma vie. Alors j'ai décidé de vous oublier. Pour ne plus souffrir. De m'éloigner, pour de bon. Et j'ai réussi...ou presque.

Je crois que je ne respire presque plus, ça me fait mal de l'entendre parler comme ça. Je ferme les yeux un instant, tentant d'imaginer ma réaction à sa place pendant un bref instant. Et je me reconcentre sur ses mots.

\- Ma mère a d'abord essayé de me convaincre de vous contacter, mais je me mettais tellement en colère dès qu'elle abordait le sujet...elle a fini par abandonner. Quand on a quitté la France, j'ai laissé mon téléphone derrière moi. J'avais décidé de ne plus m'attacher, à personne. Et quand on est arrivés à Sydney, j'ai fait vivre l'enfer à mes parents. Mon père, ça le ronge encore...il a tellement culpabilisé de m'avoir fait subir ça. Il me laissait tout passer. Et j'en ai profité. J'ai commencé à sécher les cours. J'ai fugué, deux fois. Je me suis fait des...copains. On a tagué la plupart des murs de Sydney en quelques mois, et je me suis fait arrêter plusieurs fois. Certains d'entre eux se droguaient, j'ai failli avoir de vrais problèmes.

Elle fait enfin une pause, une larme s'est frayé un chemin sur ma joue. Ça me fait trop de mal d'imaginer comme elle a pu souffrir. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir, mais je réalise que je ne me suis jamais mise à sa place. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être constamment déracinée ? De devoir repartir à zéro à chaque fois ? D'être loin des gens qu'on aime ?

\- Clarke...je commence, mais elle m'arrête d'un mouvement de tête, pour me dire qu'elle n'a pas fini.

\- Et puis, j'ai rencontré Raven en prison. Elle avait été arrêtée pour vol à l'étalage. On s'est bien entendues tout de suite, et c'est à ce moment que je me suis calmée. J'ai recommencé à communiquer avec mes parents, je suis retournée en cours. Grâce à maman, on a réussi à sortir Raven de ses problèmes, et on est devenues amies. A la base, je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir, mais quand j'ai appris pour ta mère, je n'ai même pas réfléchi... Vous voir à l'enterrement c'était une chose. C'était difficile, mais c'était bref. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de m'expliquer. Après ça, il fallait que j'envoie les inscriptions pour les écoles d'arts, maman m'a incitée à envoyer une demande ici. Et quand j'ai été accepté...J'avais envie de revenir, mais je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à faire irruption dans vos vies. Et je ne savais pas si vous m'accepteriez de nouveau après tout ça. Raven m'a dit qu'elle partait avec moi. Alors je n'ai pas hésité plus longtemps. On est arrivées en Mars. Maman m'avait déjà dit pour le mariage. Elle m'a dit de t'appeler. Je cherchais encore le courage de le faire quand je t'ai trouvée chez moi...tu connais la suite.

Mon regard c'est échoué sur son visage, comme d'habitude. Je la fixe toujours en silence, et au bout d'un moment, elle tourne également ses yeux vers moi. Je pense que c'est à moi de parler maintenant. Et c'est pourtant elle qui reprend la parole.

-Lexa...fait-elle doucement...dit quelque chose s'il te plait.

Elle soupire devant mon mutisme, et remonte ses jambes pour les encercler de ses bras. Je sais que je dois dire quelque chose, mais franchement, j'essaye surtout d'intégrer tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Evidemment, je lui en veux encore, mais là, tout de suite, j'ai juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

Très étrangement, je finis par rompre le silence avec une question, une de celles à laquelle elle n'a pas apporté de réponse.

\- Pourquoi tu as emmené Wells aujourd'hui ?

Un sourire mutin apparait sur son visage d'ange. Elle me connait, elle sait qu'elle doit me laisser du temps après ça.

\- J'avais peur...de vous revoir tous, de te revoir. Wells est un très bon ami, et un excellent soutient moral.

\- Oui je peux voir ça, il est parti avec un mec...Je réponds ironiquement.

\- Parce qu'il savait que j'irai bien. Et moi aussi.

Et vu qu'on en est aux confessions, j'en profite pour continuer sur ma lancée.

\- Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça quand on s'est croisées à ton appartement ? Le soir où j'étais avec Raven.

A l'entente du prénom de sa colocataire, Clarke se rembrunit, et marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Elle a l'air un peu contrariée quand elle me répond.

\- J'adore Raven, mais je sais comment elle traite les filles avec qui...enfin...je ne voulais pas qu'elle te fasse du mal...

Je l'observe un instant, et un sourire se forme au coin de ma bouche.

\- Tu mens. Je te connais depuis dix ans Clarke, je sais quand tu mens.

Le souvenir de ce jour à la rivière des années plus tôt revient dans nos mémoires. Celui où elle m'avait dit exactement la même chose. Celui où on a échangé notre premier baiser. Ce jour où pour moi, tout a commencé à changer.

\- D'accord...Concède-t-elle. J'étais rentrée depuis quelques temps déjà, et je n'avais donné aucune nouvelle...je me suis sentie prise en faute. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Et ce regard que tu m'as lancé...tu ne m'avais jamais regardée avec autant de colère.

Je me rappelle ma fureur ce soir-là, je me rappelle le regard que je lui avais adressé. Celui-là même qui intimidait la plupart des personnes avec qui j'avais des embrouilles. La culpabilité m'assaille tout à coup. J'aimerais retourner dans le passé, j'aimerais ne jamais lui avoir montré cette facette de moi.

\- Mais je le méritais...j'ai été lâche...Continue-t-elle. Quand je suis revenue, je ne savais plus comment me comporter. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si je ne vous avais pas ignoré pendant des années...j'étais coincée. Et puis avec l'invitation au mariage...j'avais deux choix, soit disparaitre complétement de vos vies en refusant ...soit décider de revenir, vraiment.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as décidée ?

\- Toi.

\- Moi ?

-Quand ta mère est morte, j'ai eu besoin d'être là pour toi. Quand Anya m'a invitée à son mariage, j'avais envie d'être là avec toi. Et puis j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas pour toi que j'avais besoin d'être là. C'était pour moi. Pour être avec toi.

En prononçant ces mots, elle entremêle ses doigts aux miens, et caresse doucement le dos de ma main avec son pouce. J'ai la gorge sèche tout à coup, et je dois avaler deux fois ma salive pour arriver à dire quelque chose d'une voix intelligible.

\- Avec moi ?

Le mouvement de recul aurait pu passer inaperçu pour toute autre personne, mais je la connais trop pour ça. Elle vient de réaliser ce qu'elle vient de dire, et semble mal à l'aise tout à coup.

\- Avec ma meilleure amie.

Maintenant je sais, je ne suis qu'une amie aux yeux de Clarke, sa meilleure amie, mais une amie...la déception doit se lire dans mes yeux, néanmoins, je fais le maximum pour le cacher.

\- Bien sûr...je lâche, en dégageant ma main. Et maintenant ?

Elle a repris sa main, et joue avec sa bague d'un geste nerveux.

\- Et bien, on pourrait commencer par aller boire un verre un de ces quatre ?

\- Et recommencer comme avant ?

\- Je sais que j'ai foiré Lexa...je m'en veux, vraiment, mais si tu me donne une chance de reconstruire notre amitié, on pourrait repartir à zéro. Si tu veux bien me pardonner...

Lui pardonner, ça risque de demander un peu plus que ça, mais le regard de chaton qu'elle me lance en même temps me fait rire, et avec mon rire, elle a mon approbation.

\- Je veux bien essayer. Un verre, ça me semble une bonne idée.

Le sourire que je reçois en échange de ma réponse me remplit de joie.

\- Bon, on va danser ? Ou on va se coucher ?

C'est une fausse question que je lui pose. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller me coucher. Je veux rester avec elle, jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Jusqu'au lever du soleil, et encore plus. J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ma meilleure amie, et pour l'instant, je m'en contente. Je préfère faire partie de sa vie de cette façon, que ne pas en faire partie du tout.

On se retrouve sur la piste de danse, avec Lincoln, qui est complétement déchiré, et ça se voit à sa façon de danser. Luna, qui a l'air complétement déchirée, mais je sais qu'elle n'a rien bu, c'est son état naturel. Octavia danse plus calmement avec Murphy, qui s'est réveillé entre temps, et Bellamy, que je suis surprise de trouver là, car il était partit avec une cousine de Roan un peu plus tôt. Aden a disparu, il a dû finalement rentrer se coucher.

Le Dj enchaine les morceaux, et vu qu'il n'y a pratiquement plus que nous, on ne se gêne pas pour lui demander toutes les musiques de notre enfance. Et en ce moment de fête, je ne pourrais être plus heureuse. Pour une fois, pas de chaise vide en face de moi, Clarke est là, elle est revenue, et pour de bon. Ma famille est au complet.

 **xxx**

 **Et voilà ! C'est la fin...du chapitre, hein ;p**

 **Bon je vous laisse sur cette petite note positive, en vous annonçant qu'il est très peu probable que vous ayez un autre chapitre cette année, parce que vacances, Noël, famille tout ça...mais je reviens en Janvier en pleine forme avec PLEINNNNNNN de Clexa!**

 **Alors passez de très bonne fêtes de fin d'année, soyez sage, et profitez de tout ce que vous pouvez.**

 **See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Le FIFA

**Salut à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord je vous souhaites une excellente année 2017! Et j'espère que vous avez passés de bonne fêtes/vacances/etc...**

 **Bon maintenant que Clarke est revenu (ENFIN!), voyons un peu ce qu'il va se passer...  
**

 **Bonne lecture, et bon dimanche.**

 **xxx**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **xxx**

 **Chapitre 10 :** **Le F.I.F.A**

 **Xxx**

J'entre dans le bar, le MacLaren. Celui où j'ai rejoint Raven quelques semaines plus tôt afin d'échanger nos portables. Comme cette fois-là, j'appréhende un peu, mais pas pour la même chose. Cette fois-ci, je suis sûre d'y trouver Clarke, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est elle qui m'a demandé de les retrouver ici avec Raven.

Depuis le mariage, je ne l'ai pas revue. Bon, ça ne fait qu'une petite semaine vu qu'on est vendredi soir, mais quand même, je suis en manque... ça craint...je me demande comment j'ai survécu toutes ces années. « Survécu », je crois que c'est le mot clé dans cette phrase.

Ça m'a fait bizarre d'avoir un message de Clarke, et en même temps, c'était tellement naturel. Je pense que notre relation risque d'être compliquée. Elle veut qu'on soit amies, et dans un sens, je suis d'accord avec elle. Après tout ce temps, il faut qu'on réapprenne à se connaitre, car malgré ma certitude d'être encore complétement amoureuse d'elle, il y a tellement que j'ignore. Est-elle toujours la même ? Non, évidemment. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Suis-je amoureuse de l'ancienne Clarke ? Celle qui riait aux éclats à chaque fois qu'on sautait depuis le toit de la ferme dans le grenier à foin ? Celle qui dessinait toujours en cachette en cours ? Celle qui se blottissait sans hésitation dans mes bras pour se réchauffer, quand nos souffles se transformaient en buée à la récré ?

Et c'est bien pour ça que je marque un temps d'arrêt avant de franchir l'entrée du bar. Qu'est-ce que je vais trouver derrière...C'est le cœur emplit d'une douce nostalgie que je me décide enfin à passer la porte.

Comme la première fois, Raven est assise sur la banquette au fond. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent, car Clarke est assise à côté de la métisse, et elles semblent au milieu d'une discussion animée.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent à la vue de la blonde, je commence à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de signaux que mon corps m'envoie. Est-il vraiment possible que j'ai passé toutes ces années à aimer le souvenir de quelqu'un qui n'existe plus ? Ou est-ce que cette réaction physique, complétement irraisonnée, est un signe du destin, et qu'elle est faite pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive ?

C'est Clarke qui me repère la première, et me fait un signe de la main pour que je les rejoigne. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais arrêtée au milieu de la pièce en l'apercevant.

Je tente de mettre de côté toutes mes interrogations pour le moment, et je prends place sur la chaise en face des filles. Après les avoir saluées, je réalise qu'elles continuent leur conversation à propos de...je ne suis pas sûre.

-Heu...vous parlez de quoi ?

Raven me regarde interdite, comme si elle venait de réaliser que je suis là.

\- Ben du F.I.F.A ?! Clarke a des places, mais elle ne veut pas partager !

La blonde lève les yeux au ciel devant le commentaire de Raven, et s'explique.

\- C'n'est pas que je ne veux pas partager, c'est juste que j'aimerais bien profiter de quelques séances Raven, je ne peux pas te filer toutes mes invitations !

Vu que je suis complétement larguée, et que je ne sais absolument pas de quoi elles parlent, je me plonge dans ma bière qui viens d'arriver, et attend patiemment que l'une d'entre elle m'explique.

A priori, Raven à ses habitudes ici, parce que la serveuse m'apporte ma boisson avant même que je ne commande. Je crois qu'elle a un faible pour la latino. En même temps, qui pourrait la blâmer...Je la remercie avec un sourire, et prend rapidement une gorgé du liquide ambré. Puis je relève les yeux pour fixer Clarke en levant les sourcils.

Elle s'interrompt soudain, et rougit un peu alors quand elle réalise que je ne comprends rien à leur conversation.

\- Désolée. En fait, j'ai des invitations pour le festival du film d'animation, avec l'école. Raven se trouve subitement intéressée par toutes les projections, et donc, elle veut s'incruster !

Mon regard perplexe doit être éloquent parce qu'elle continue ses explications.

\- C'est un grand événement ici, un festival avec tous les grands noms de l'animation, des animés japonais de Miyazaki, aux Pixars, et les indépendants, tu devrais voir ce qu'ils font ! C'est vraiment génial !

\- Ton école ? Je questionne pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas là-dessus que j'ai tiqué.

J'ai eu un bref résumé de ces cinq dernières années le soir du mariage. Mais si elle veut qu'on soit amies, il va falloir développer un peu plus cette page manquante. C'est de ça que j'ai besoin pour mettre au clair mes sentiments.

\- Ah oui, désolée...on a pas mal de chose à se raconter je suppose.

\- Haha ! S'exclame Raven. Je vais enfin pouvoir parler avec Lexa en mode décodé, parce que le filtre « Sans Clarke », ça va cinq minutes, mais vu que t'es ma meilleure amie depuis Sidney, ça commençait à devenir relou.

Clarke lui répond d'une grimace accompagnée d'un tirage de langue en règle, avant de se tourner vers moi à nouveau.

\- Oui, bon...Tu sais déjà que j'ai vécu en Australie, Sidney pour être exacte. Là où j'ai rencontré Raven. Après...ma période « sans », maman a enfin laissé tomber ses idées de faire de moi un médecin. Elle a accepté que je suive un cursus classique, et j'ai pris toute les options artistiques. J'imagine que tu te souviens que j'aime dessiner. Mon prof d'art m'a encouragée dans cette voie, et j'ai cherché une école pour continuer là-dedans. J'ai été prise aux beaux-arts. Et le pot de colle ici présent s'est incrusté, parce qu'il parait que le Cern, c'est le top quand on travaille sur la physique quantique, je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire...

-Tu dessines toujours ? Je me souviens que tu dessinais tout le temps...le jour où on s'est rencontrées, tu dessinais au lieu d'écouter la maitresse...et dans la cours encore...

\- Je n'ai jamais arrêté.

\- J'ai encore plein de tes dessins...je fais doucement, en pensant aux dizaines de feuille de papier qui ornaient encore les murs de ma chambres il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Je les ais retirés, quand Lincoln et Anya ont emménagé. Raven s'incruste dans la conversation, je commence à comprendre l'exaspération de Clarke quand il s'agit de Raven. Mais moi, ça me fait sourire.

\- Elle en a des cartons entiers à l'appart. Mais elle ne m'a pas laissée tout regarder. C'est une cachottière...chuchote-t-elle en se penchant vers moi d'un air conspirateur.

Je rigole en voyant le visage de Clarke changer de couleur, et Raven s'esclaffer devant son désarroi. Je ne sais pas ce que ces dessins représentent, mais ça doit valoir le coup d'œil. En tout cas, je suis impressionnée que mon amie étudie dans l'école prestigieuse des beaux-arts.

\- Tu suis ta passion, c'est génial.

\- J'espère pouvoir faire mon propre dessin animé un jour. C'est pour ça que le festival est si important pour moi. Et comme on est partenaires, on a des places gratuites. Que Raven veut monopoliser, et il n'en est pas question !

Je ris devant la bagarre qui s'ensuit immédiatement entre les deux amies. Je n'ai personnellement jamais assisté au festival, mais il parait que l'ambiance est sympa.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait le festival.

\- QUOI ? S'exclame-t-elle.

L'ai médusé de Clarke est hilarant, et Raven et moi on explose de rire. Juste avant que la métisse se prenne une gentille claque derrière la tête pour se calmer. La blonde esquisse un sourire et j'arrête également de rire en un instant. Un sourire de Clarke vaut toutes les claques du monde en ce qui me concerne. Elle a de nouveau mon entière attention. Impossible qu'elle n'ai pas remarqué l'effet qu'elle produit sur moi. Comme fait-elle pour rester aussi stoïque.

\- Ça commence lundi, si tu veux on peut y aller ensembles ? Demande Clarke le plus naturellement du monde.

Raven lui lance un regard étrange, avant d'ajouter quelque chose qui me glace le sang.

\- Je croyais que tu y allais avec Finn ?

Finn ? Qui c'est Finn ? En y repensant, ce nom ne m'est pas étranger...Finn... Le flashback d'une soirée il y a quelques semaines me revient. La soirée où j'ai rencontré Raven.

 _« - Désolée...je pensais que tu passais la nuit chez Finn...»_

C'est ce que Raven avait dit à Clarke quand elle était arrivée dans l'appartement. Bien sûr, le choc de la rencontre m'avait fait totalement occulter ce passage.

\- Finn ?

Je m'entends demander, alors même que je ne veux pas connaitre la réponse. A la simple mention d'un nom, la jalousie me reprend, comme à l'époque avec Bellamy...Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé de la jouer cool. Elle veut qu'on soit amies, alors pas de crises, pas de malaise. Je suis adulte à présent. Je sais contrôler mes émotions.

\- Son petit ami. Répond Raven malicieusement.

Non, en fait, je ne contrôle rien du tout. ArRRrrghhh ! Son QUOI ? Je manque de m'étrangler avec ma bière, que je tentais de siroter nonchalamment. J'espère encore que ma tête déconfite ne se remarque pas trop...

\- Ce n'est PAS mon petit ami, Raven ! Se défend Clarke avec véhémence.

Et devant l'air interloqué de Raven, qui ne comprend pas la réaction de son amie, elle ajoute en se tournant vers moi.

\- C'est un copain...un bon copain.

\- Et il aimerait être plus qu'un bon copain ! Ajoute Raven toujours aussi délicate. Allez, avoue que toi aussi tu aimerais bien tester la bête ! Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour.

Je me lève subitement, ne pouvant pas en entendre d'avantage. Il va falloir y aller doucement avec mon petit cœur. Retrouver Clarke, et apprendre moins d'une semaine plus tard qu'elle à un pseudo petit ami, dont elle ne m'a pas parlé, c'est une peu trop pour moi...

\- Je vais y aller, j'ai oublié que j'avais promis à Lincoln de l'aider pour un truc.

Personne n'est dupe, Raven lève un sourcil incrédule, et Clarke se lève aussitôt pour me rattraper alors que je me dirige vers la sortie.

\- Attends ! Dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Le contact de ses doigts à toujours le même effet sur moi. Et quand mes yeux croisent les siens, j'abandonne toute résistance. Je suis à elle, corps et âme.

\- Ils passent « Princess Mononoké » lundi soir, sur l'étendue d'herbe près du lac...Tu viendras ?

Tout l'espoir qu'elle fait passer dans ces quelques mots est insoutenable pour moi. Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je lui refuser ?

\- A quelle heure ?

 **Xxx**

Il est déjà dix heures quand j'arrive au bord du lac. L'installation est impressionnante. Cette grande étendue d'herbe verte est habituellement squattée par les étudiants, les familles en pic nic, et les zonards qui dansent, jouent de la guitare, ou fument leurs bédots. Ce soir, elle est noire de monde.

Le lac à quelques mètres dans mon dos, entouré de ses montagnes, contraste avec cet écran géant, et les tours de sono. Le générique défile déjà, je suis en retard. Des centaines de personnes sont installées, à même le sol, sur des chaises de camping, sur des couvertures, et profitent du spectacle.

L'ambiance est unique. Et malgré la foule, c'est romantique. Si j'arrive à retrouver Clarke, et rien n'est moins sure, la soirée risque d'être compliquée.

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, c'est elle. Un sourire se dessine malgré moi sur mon visage. Les premiers texto qu'elle m'a envoyés étaient très succincts, de l'organisation pure et dure. Et pourtant, voir ce nom s'afficher aux côté de la petite enveloppe des messages m'emplissait d'une joie immense à chaque fois.

« Vas tout droit, je t'attrape au passage. »

Elle me voit, je scrute la foule pour la repérer à mon tour, sans succès. Alors j'obéis, et je trace une ligne aussi droite que possible, quand je sens deux mains se poser sur ma taille.

\- Gotcha ! S'exclame-t-elle en riant légèrement.

En un instant, je me suis retourné pour lui faire face, et je me retrouve maintenant complétement dans ses bras car ses mains sont toujours autour de ma taille.

Il fait sombre, je distingue à peine ses pupilles dans l'obscurité, mais son humeur légère à disparue en une fraction de seconde. Nous nous dévisageons sans qu'aucune de nous ne rompe le contact visuel, ni ne bouge de sa position. Jusqu'à ce qu'une grande claque m'arrive dans le dos, et que Raven rentre dans mon champ de vision.

\- Ah, bah tu nous as trouvés finalement !

On s'éloigne l'une de l'autre, avec soulagement, presque à regret. Et j'embrasse Raven qui nous conduit jusqu'à leur bande d'amis qui s'est installée à quelques pas d'ici.

Raven me présente Jasper, Monty et Harper. Monty et Harper sont en cours avec Raven, alors que Jasper est avec Clarke. Les deux garçons sont amis d'enfance, et tout ce beau monde s'est retrouvé pour former une joyeuse petite bande.

Avec tout ça, on a loupé le début du film, mais Raven et Jasper nous rappellent à l'ordre pour qu'on se concentre. Je m'installe en tailleur sur la couverture qu'ils ont posée sur l'herbe. Je ne comprends pas comment ils arrivent à être bien, mais Jasper, Raven, Monty et Harper forment une espèce de tas humains, prenant appui les uns sur les autres.

Malgré le fait qu'on soit en juin, les températures se sont rafraîchies ce soir. Après deux semaines de canicule, je n'avais pas prévue d'avoir froid. Le lac derrière nous laisse passer une brise trop fraiche pour que je sois bien juste avec mon t-shirt. Je me maudis de n'avoir pas pris de pull.

Mes frissonnements doivent être visibles depuis l'autre bout du champ, parce que Clarke se rapproche bientôt de moi avec la couverture qui lui couvrait les épaules. En silence, elle s'installe derrière moi, et m'enroule avec elle dans l'étoffe chaude. Ma tête vient se poser sur son épaule, et je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Le film défile devant mes yeux, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Les loups sont beaucoup trop grand pour être crédible, cette « princesse » parle étrangement...je suis sûre que le film est excellent, mais la seule chose qui m'obnubile à présent, c'est la poitrine de Clarke que je sens se soulever contre mon dos à chacune de ses respirations. Son odeur qui m'entoure comme un brouillard invisible. Sa chaleur qui s'insinue en moi comme si un feu brulait à l'intérieur.

Après le film, on décide d'aller boire un verre dans un bar du centre. Il est presque minuit, et les rues sont bondées. Des enfants, des parents, des amis et des amoureux. Pas la faune habituelle des grandes soirées de fêtes. Et alors que je marche tranquillement, en tentant de ne pas perdre Raven qui a pris la tête du groupe, en nous dirigeant sans surprise vers le MacLaren, je sens la main de Clarke frôler la mienne. Je n'ose pas la regarder, mais lorsque l'action se réitère, ma main s'ouvre pour saisir la sienne au passage. Nos doigts s'entremêlent, et ni elle, ni moi ne faisons le moindre commentaire.

Il n'est pas si tard quand je rentre à la maison, mais j'ai encore cours demain. Le mois de juin est parsemé d'examen, et le programme est donc plus allégé, mais on doit quand même tenir jusqu'au bout.

J'ai la surprise de trouver de la lumière dans le salon, et d'y découvrir Lincoln, trainant devant la télé. Il passe le premier Spiderman, celui avec Tobby Maguire. Je sais qu'il le connait par cœur, et qu'il n'est pas debout pour profiter du spectacle. C'est sans doute pour se tenir réveillé qu'il a mis la télé.

Mes chaussures volent dans l'entrée, s'empilant sur le tas habituel de toutes nos chaussures mélangés. C'est comme ça depuis que Lincoln et Anya ont emménagés. Entre nous quatre, Roan et Octavia, c'est un beau mélange de styles, et on pourrait ouvrir un magasin avec les spécimens que j'ai sous les yeux.

Je retrouve mon frère sur le canapé, il lève à peine les yeux quand je m'assois, et j'appuie ma tête contre son épaule. Son bras passe machinalement autour de moi pour que je m'installe confortablement. Après quelques instants, il se saisit de la télécommande pour couper le son.

\- Lexa, est ce que tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

Pas besoin de sous-titres pour comprendre de quoi il parle. Clarke est revenue dans nos vies comme un chien dans un jeu de quille. C'est encore un peu tendu avec Octavia, car elle ne comprend pas encore pourquoi la blonde s'est éloignée de nous. Anya et les garçons, ils sont juste content de la retrouver, mais je sais qu'un jour, ils risquent de vouloir des explications aussi.

Lincoln n'est pas dupe sur mes sentiments pour Clarke. Il savait avant moi que j'étais amoureuse d'elle. Quand je lui ai raconté notre conversation du mariage, j'ai essayé de le convaincre que cette histoire d'amitié était une bonne idée. De le convaincre, et de me convaincre par la même occasion. Il n'a pas insisté, et on n'en a pas reparlé depuis. Mais ce soir, je sens qu'il va remettre ça sur le tapis, je ne sais pas si j'ai la force d'avoir cette conversation à cœur ouvert maintenant. Mais l'aurai-je jamais ?

Le mensonge n'est pas une option avec mon frère. C'est inutile, car je sais qu'il ne me jugera pas, qu'il ne parlera pas de cette conversation avec qui que ce soit, même pas Octavia. Je peux tout lui dire. Alors je réponds la seule chose dont je me sens capable.

\- Non. Je ne le suis pas.

Il ressert son étreinte, et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

-Fait attention à toi petite sœur. Cette fois-ci, j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas aussi simple.

Je souris légèrement, et lâche même un petit rire.

\- Quand est-ce que ça a été simple ?

\- Nous étions des enfants. Tout était plus simple...ne la laisse pas te faire du mal.

Je fronce les sourcils, c'est bien la première fois que je l'entends parler de Clarke de la sorte, comme si elle était...l'ennemi ?

\- Clarke ne me ferait jamais de mal. Tu le sais mieux que personne. Tu la connais mieux que personne.

\- Pas mieux que toi. Je sais qu'elle ne te ferait pas de mal. Intentionnellement. Mais parfois, les sentiments qu'on peut ressentir nous font agir, nous font dire des choses qui peuvent blesser les gens qu'on aime.

\- Clarke est mon amie. C'est simple.

\- Peut être. Pour elle. Combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir te mentir à toi-même.

\- Je ne me mens pas.

\- Alors combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir tenir cette amitié ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand elle se pointera à l'une de vos soirées avec quelqu'un ?

Le souvenir de Finn me revient aussitôt en mémoire. Il était censé passer la soirée avec elle. Malgré ça, c'est moi qui étais là, avec ses amis. Pas de Finn à l'horizon. Je ne sais rien de lui, rien de leur relation. Mais déjà je suis verte de jalousie. Lincoln à raison, ça va être dur...

\- Si c'est la seule façon de l'avoir dans ma vie...

Ce n'est pas une réponse, et le regard qu'il me lance veut tout dire. Il se dégage, et se lève en s'étirant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la vérité ?

Question facile, pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai peur que mes sentiments ne soient pas partagés ? Je sais qu'elle ressent une certaine attirance pour moi, c'est certain. On finit toujours collées l'une à l'autre, et ses regards ne mentent pas. Mais suis-je prête à risquer notre amitié pour un peut être ? Ce serait trop bizarre de lui avouer mes sentiments, et que ce ne soit pas réciproque. En fait, ce dont j'ai peur plus que tout au monde, c'est qu'elle disparaisse encore. Après tout, elle l'a fait une fois, elle serait tout à fait capable de le refaire. Alors non, je ne lui dirai pas.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte encore...

Je chuchote la réponse, et je suis presque sûre que Lincoln n'a rien entendu. Et pourtant, il s'agenouille devant le canapé pour se remettre à mon niveau, et prend mon visage dans ses grosses mains, m'obligeant à le regarder.

\- Clarke n'est pas partie à cause de toi Lexa. La vie nous a séparés, comme elle sépare bon nombre d'amis. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

Cette fois ci, les larmes roulent silencieusement sur mes joues. La vérité vient de me frapper, c'est ça ! C'est exactement ce que je ressens. Clarke est partie à cause de moi, et je ne veux pas la faire fuir encore. Je suis prête à tout pour qu'elle reste, pour qu'elle fasse partie de nos vies à nouveau. Et si pour ça, je dois me sacrifier, sacrifier mes sentiments, pour qu'elle fasse de nouveau partie de la famille, pour qu'elle retrouve sa place au bout de la table à Noël prochain, alors je le ferai sans hésitation. Pour elle, pour Lincoln, pour Anya, Aden et nos amis. C'est ma famille, et j'en suis responsable. Parfois, on doit faire les choix avec sa tête, et non avec son cœur.

Finalement, Lincoln m'aide à me lever, et m'envoi me coucher comme une enfant. Je suis épuisée, physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement. La soirée dans les bras de Clarke, à lutter contre toutes mes pulsions, et la discussion avec Lincoln m'a achevée.

Je suis encore perdue quand je m'endors avec difficultés, mais je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que quoi qu'il se passe, mon devoir est de garder cette famille unie.

 **Xxx**

A mon réveil le lendemain, l'icône de mes sms clignote, indiquant un nouveau message. Un sourire se dessine immédiatement sur mon visage quand je découvre l'expéditeur.

« Tu m'as manqué... »

Une douce chaleur se répand dans tout mon corps, et je referme les yeux un instant pour profiter du moment. C'est incroyable ce que quelques petits mots peuvent provoquer chez quelqu'un...

Cette agréable sensation m'accompagne toute la journée, m'empêchant de me concentrer totalement sur mes cours. Et quand le prof m'interpelle pour la troisième fois parce que je suis dans la lune, je me plonge enfin dans les exercices demandés.

Je n'ai pas répondu à Clarke, pas parce que je n'en avais pas envie, j'ai commencé une bonne dizaine de messages, mais aucun ne sonnait comme je l'aurais voulu. Ça sonnait soit trop détaché, soit pas assez...finalement, ça sonnait faux. Donc j'ai préféré laisser couler.

Deux jours plus tard, je reçois un appel de Raven, alors que je suis sur le point de rentrer chez moi après les cours.

\- Hey Raven, comment tu vas ?

\- _Salut 'Heda, ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question non ? Bref, ce soir, soirée de OUF sur le paquier, DJ de renom, foule en délire, et soirée mousse. Pas moyen que tu te défiles, on se retrouve avant au MacLaren. Ramène tes potes si tu veux._

La latino a pris l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça, elle dit que c'est original. A priori, « Lex' » lui rappelle trop Superman, et « Prim » lui rappelle trop Hunger Game...Je ne comprends pas ce qui cloche avec « Lexa » tout simplement, mais j'ai arrêté de lutter, cette fille est complétement dingue. Et c'est ça que j'aime chez elle.

\- Du calme Reyes, j'ai cours demain, et un exam lundi, donc ce soir, ça vas pas être possible...

 _\- Qui t'as demandé ton avis ? Lexa, crois-moi, tu veux venir. Tu pourras rencontrer tous nos potes ! Harper, Monty, Jasper, Finn..._

Elle a volontairement laissé trainer le dernier nom, j'en suis sûre. Elle sait que je connais déjà les autres, je les ai rencontrés pas plus tard que lundi. Mais ce Finn, je n'en sais toujours pas plus sur lui. La seule fois où j'ai abordé le sujet, Clarke a esquivé en parlant de son école, donc je suppose qu'ils sont en cours ensemble. Ou du moins dans la même école. Et qu'ils sont proches. A quel point, ça je n'en sais rien.

C'est donc tout naturellement que je m'entends répondre par la positive à Raven, alors que je sais pertinemment que c'est une mauvaise idée. Clarke, soirée mousse, alcool, musique forte...rien que l'image qui vient de se former dans ma tête me perturbe...

\- A ce soir.

J'ajoute laconiquement en raccrochant. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, j'ouvre ma messagerie, et envoie un message groupé. Destinataire : Lincoln, Octavia, Luna. Et pour la forme, j'ajoute Bellamy et Murphy.

« Soirée mousse sur le Pâquier ce soir, rendez-vous au Maclaren à 21h. »

Le Pâquier, cette grande étendu d'herbe au bord du lac. D'un côté, le plan d'eau cerné par les montagnes, de l'autre le centre-ville. C'est là qu'on eut lieu les projections en plein air cette semaine. Le jeudi, c'est toujours soirée dansante, avant la clôture du festival le vendredi.

Après réflexion, je décide de ne pas rentrer chez moi, mais plutôt de me rendre directement chez Luna. Elle trouvera bien quelque chose à me prêter.

Xxx

A vingt et une heure, j'entre dans le bar bondé, accompagné de Luna et Bellamy. Celui-ci a prévu de dormir chez elle afin de ne pas avoir à reprendre la voiture après la soirée. Sage décision, mais ça en dit long sur son intention de boire de l'alcool.

Nos tenues sont plutôt décontractées, et on porte tous un maillot de bain dessous, car qui dit soirée mousse, dit qu'on va être trempés. Et qu'on se retrouvera surement tous à l'eau en fin de soirée. Bell a un simple jean noir, et une chemise blanche ouverte jusqu'au milieu, qui laisse apparaitre ses pectoraux. Il a coiffé ses cheveux mi longs en arrière, ça change de sa tignasse habituellement en vrac.

Je réalise à quel point il est beau gosse, quand en entrant, je repère Clarke qui a déjà les yeux rivés sur nous. Et merde. Si je dois être honnête, je suis là ce soir uniquement pour découvrir la tête de ce Finn, parce que je suis jalouse. Inviter Bellamy n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, si je ne veux pas passer la soirée à me torturer.

Je suis un peu rassurée quand je constate que ses yeux me suivent quand je m'assois, tandis que Bellamy s'installe de l'autre côté de la table. Harper, Luna et Clarke ont optés pour des robes d'été, légères et courtes. Raven et moi, sommes en short, elle porte une chemise sans manche dont elle a relevé le col, et moi un top lâche qui laisse apparaitre une grande partie du haut de mon maillot de bain. Monty et Jasper sont simplement en short, avec des chemises hawaïennes. Je les soupçonne d'avoir perdu un pari.

Les conversations que nous avons interrompues à notre arrivée repartent tout naturellement, et malgré qu'ils ne se connaissent pas, Luna et Bellamy s'intègrent parfaitement au groupe. Au bout de quelques minutes, Clarke se penche vers moi pour me parler.

Je suis aussitôt entourée de son parfum, ses cheveux frôlent mon épaule tandis que je sens son souffle contre mon oreille. Ma température a dû augmenter de quelques degrés en l'espace de trois secondes.

\- Les autres ne viennent pas ? Demande-t-elle, l'air presque déçu.

\- Murphy n'était pas en ville, Lincoln et Octavia nous rejoindront là-bas.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'ajouter.

\- Et vous ? Vous n'étiez pas censés être...un de plus ?

Si Raven m'a menti pour me faire venir, ma vengeance sera terrible. Clarke balaye rapidement ses amis, semblant vérifier qu'effectivement il ne manque personne.

\- Non, on est...

Elle s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase, lorsqu'elle semble repérer quelque chose un peu plus loin. Mon regard suit la direction du sien, pour tomber directement sur un jeune homme, qui lui adresse un joyeux signe de la main.

Ses cheveux châtains sont plus longs que ceux de Bellamy, et entoure un visage agréable. Ses yeux marrons ont l'air doux, son sourire est resplendissant, et il n'est adressé qu'à une personne dans la salle. Clarke.

Celle-ci a d'ailleurs changé de couleur depuis qu'elle l'a repéré. Sa nonchalance a disparue, elle semble soudain tendue, et n'a pas l'air aussi heureuse que lui de le voir. Je tente de rester impassible, et attend de voir la suite. Mais une désagréable sensation s'installe malgré moi dans mon estomac.

Raven s'écrie soudain à l'adresse du nouvel arrivant.

\- Finn ! Vient vite t'assoir avec nous, je vais te présenter nos nouveaux amis !

Je vois Clarke se tourner rapidement vers sa colocataire, et lui adresser un regard plein de reproche.

\- C'est toi qui l'as invité ce soir ? Lui glisse-t-elle tout bas.

Pour toute réponse, Raven hausse les épaules, et se décale, ménageant une place entre elle et Clarke. Place que Finn se dépêche de combler par sa présence. Il passe instantanément son bras autour des épaules de Clarke, ce qui a le don de m'énerver, surtout quand elle ne le repousse pas. Mes points se serrent sous la table. Heureusement, il ne fait pas mine de l'embrasser ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Je crois que ça m'aurait achevée...

Le garçon se mêle à la conversation, et nous restons au bar deux bonnes heures avant de se décider à rejoindre la fête. Je remarque quand on se lève que certains ont déjà bu plus que de raison. En fait, seules Luna et moi semblons toujours complétement lucides. Et Clarke à l'air particulièrement éméchée. C'est vrai qu'elle a enchainé les verres depuis l'arrivée de l'autre. En se levant, elle titube un peu, et je me précipite pour la soutenir, mais Finn lui a déjà attrapé le bras pour assurer ses arrières.

Je détourne le regard de la scène pour tomber sur Bellamy et Luna qui m'observent un peu inquiets. Ils savent qu'entre Clarke et moi, tout est compliqué. Ils savent que je suis extrêmement jalouse, et que mon tempérament peut être explosif. Je tente de les rassurer d'un sourire, qui contente Luna, mais Bellamy fronce les sourcils en se rapprochant de moi.

\- Tu veux que je t'en débarrasse ? Demande-t-il tout bas pour que je sois la seule à entendre.

La surprise se voit sur mon visage, car il ajoute rapidement.

\- Finn. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je fais de sa soirée un enfer.

J'ai peur de lui demander de quelle façon il compte s'y prendre, mais rien que l'intention me touche énormément. On n'a pas toujours été sur la même longueur d'ondes avec Bell, mais j'aime la façon qu'il a de veiller sur moi mine de rien. Nos rivalités enfantines s'éclipsent quand il s'agit de choses importantes. Et sa proposition me prouve qu'il n'a plus de vue sur Clarke, ce qui me soulage un peu.

\- Malgré ma curiosité, parce que j'adorerais voir comment tu ferais ça, non merci. On essaye de reconstruire notre amitié. Je ne vais pas interférer dans ses relations.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi.

\- Non Bell. Si c'est moi qui TE le demande, c'est moi.

\- Je vais peut-être l'emmerder un peu quand même... juste parce que je n'aime pas la façon dont elle se comporte depuis qu'il est là.

Je suis son regard qui s'est déporté plus loin, et je vois le couple franchir la porte, Clarke à l'air furieuse et Finn la suit à l'extérieur tout penaud. Je ne pensais pas que Clarke serait du genre à avoir l'alcool mauvais. Une bourrade dans l'épaule me ramène sur terre, c'est Raven qui tente d'attirer mon attention.

-Allez 'Heda. Si tu veux jouer les gardes du corps pour ta « Princesse », je crois que c'est le moment. Je n'ai jamais vu Clarke boire autant.

\- Il me semblait qu'elle était accompagnée. Je lui lance amèrement.

\- Et clairement, elle en est ravie...Ajoute Raven ironiquement en faisant allusion à l'accès de colère dont on vient tous d'être témoins.

On se décide enfin à bouger, et on traverse la ville dans une joyeuse ambiance. Il faut dire que Monty et Jasper sont de vrais clowns, Luna à l'air de bien s'entendre avec eux, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils jouent à qui l'impressionnera le plus.

Bellamy et Harper discutent de musique, et je ferme la marche avec Raven, sans quitter des yeux Finn et Clarke qui marchent, eux, tout devant. Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils se disent, mais la discussion a l'air de s'envenimer, jusqu'à ce que Clarke décide d'aller s'assoir sur un banc, laissant Finn de son côté. Il se mêle finalement à la bande, alors que Clarke reste assise dans son coin.

Naturellement, je me dirige vers elle, laissant le groupe continuer sa route. Je sais où ils vont, on les retrouvera bien plus tard.

\- Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas. Me glisse Raven avant de suivre les autres.

\- C'est-à-dire...pas grand-chose... Je réplique pendant qu'elle peut encore m'entendre.

J'ai droit à un grand sourire et elle me tire la langue en guise réponse. J'ai remarqué que cette action enfantine était courante chez Raven et Clarke. Je trouve ça mignon. Je termine mon approche pour aller m'assoir sur le banc à côté de Clarke. Son visage est enfoui dans ses mains, je ne sais pas si elle pleure, ou si elle tente juste de récupérer de son état d'ivresse avancé.

\- Ça va ?

Sa tête se relève, et quand elle me voit, son regard s'adoucit aussitôt. Elle prend une grande inspiration qu'elle relâche lentement.

\- Oui, mieux. Merci.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Son hésitation est flagrante, mais elle finit par m'expliquer.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il serait là ce soir...Dit-elle en faisant un geste vers nos amis qui s'éloignent de plus en plus.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir. Finn...c'est ...Je ne termine pas ma phrase volontairement.

Elle comprend qu'elle n'a plus le choix, et qu'elle va bien être obligée de m'expliquer ce qu'il y a entre eux.

\- Eh bien, c'est un ami de Raven. Quand on est revenues d'Australie, ils ont repris contact, et on s'est tout de suite bien entendus.

Je l'encourage à continuer d'un hochement de tête.

\- Assez vite, j'ai compris qu'il attendait plus de notre relation. Je l'aime bien, on a flirté un peu...

\- Et qu'est ce qui a changé ?

Elle s'arrête, son regard habituellement si intense est brouillé par les effets de la vodka. Elle déglutit difficilement, cherchant la réponse appropriée à cette question.

\- Rien...je ne suis juste pas sûre d'avoir les mêmes attentes que lui.

Ses yeux se font fuyants quand je chercher à établir le contact. Je n'insiste pas.

\- S'il t'embête trop, demande à Bellamy, je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de t'aider.

Un sourire, enfin, vient éclairer son visage.

\- J'aimerais voir ça.

\- Oui moi aussi. Je rigole doucement.

Clarke à l'air mieux, de meilleure humeur, et je me lève en lui tendant la main.

\- Alors ? On y va à cette soirée mousse ?

L'ambiance est démente quand on dépasse les derniers bâtiments qui nous cachaient encore le lac. L'estrade sur laquelle se trouve le DJ est entouré d'une foule en délire qui danse sur un remix de Sinclair. Trois canons crachent une mousse blanche qui a envahi le lieu, et fait disparaitre l'herbe verte. On pourrait presque se croire une nuit de décembre, quand la neige a tout recouvert dans la ville. Si ce n'est la chaleur intense de cette nuit de juin, cumulée à la chaleur humaine qui se dégage de la foule.

Impossible de retrouver les autres dans ce bordel. Je regarde rapidement autour de la piste, voir si l'un d'entre eux aurait attendu avant de se plonger dans le bain. Sans succès. En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux.

Une silhouette attire soudain mon attention, et je tire Clarke à ma suite pour intercepter Lincoln avant qu'il ne retourne sur la piste. Torse nu, maillot de bain trempé, il ne fait aucun doute que mon frère a déjà gouté à la mousse.

\- LINCOLN ! Je hurle à m'en casser la voix pour attirer son attention.

Il se retourne finalement, sourcil froncé en se demandant qui l'appelle, et un immense sourire s'affiche quand il nous reconnait.

\- Lexa ! Clarke !

Ses bras s'ouvrent pour nous enfermer dans une étreinte fraternelle. Je sais qu'il a bu pour agir de la sorte. Sans doute pas autant que les autres, mais quand même assez pour faire tomber quelques barrières. J'espère que c'est Octavia qui a prévu de conduire ce soir. Au pire, je pourrai les ramener.

\- Tu as vu les autres ? Bell ? Luna ? Et Octavia, elle est où ?

Il m'indique d'un geste vague le premier canon à mousse, celui le plus prêt de la buvette qui a été installée pour l'occasion.

\- Vous venez ?

J'acquiesce alors que je me fais finalement dépasser par Clarke qui attrape le bras de Lincoln et se laisse guider dans la foule.

D'un pas pressé, je les rejoins, il est hors de question que je quitte la blonde des yeux un instant vu son état. Déjà sobre, dans cette foule...alors bourrée...En suivant Lincoln, on s'approche assez du centre, et celui-ci disparait sous la mousse rapidement. J'attrape Clarke, et la ramène vers moi pour ne pas la perdre. Tout disparait sous un bon mètre cinquante de mousse blanche sans cesse renouvelé. Des centaines de corps se pressent en dansant, jetant, soufflant, glissant. Clarke se rapproche, son sourire est de nouveau présent, et j'en veux à Finn de l'avoir fait disparaitre en début de soirée. Elle passe ses bras autour de moi, et on commence à danser.

En quelques minutes, on est trempées. Jasper et Monty nous ont retrouvés un temps, avant de disparaitre dans la foule de nouveau. Bellamy passe par là aussi, pour s'assurer que tout vas bien. Au bout d'un certain temps, le niveau de mousse commence à baisser, et le canon semble s'être ralenti. L'ambiance ne retombe pas pour autant.

Tout à coup, quelque chose attire mon attention, et je repère enfin Octavia pour la première fois de la soirée. La vision est tellement inattendue que je m'arrête de danser, provoquant l'inquiétude de Clarke qui ne comprend pas mon air choqué.

D'un signe de tête, je lui indique la direction, et elle tourne le regard vers l'image qui vient de me choquer. Octavia danse langoureusement, prise en sandwich entre Lincoln et Raven, et vu où sont posés les mains de Raven, ça ne peut pas être innocent.

La mâchoire de Clarke rejoint la mienne sur le sol et on explose de rire au même moment quand Raven nous adresse un clin d'œil suggestif. L'effet est immédiat, et la latino s'écarte du couple pour nous rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrivent ? Nous demande-t-elle en nous rejoignant.

-Ben...la petite brune que tu tripotes depuis tout à l'heure, c'est Octavia.

\- Tu la connais ? C'est une vrai bombe cette fille...dommage que je doive partager avec le grand baraque tatoué...quoi qu'il est pas mal non plus.

La mine de dégout que je fais l'interloque, et elle se tourne vers Clarke pour de plus ample explications.

\- Le grand baraque, c'est Lincoln...le frère de Lexa.

Les yeux de Raven s'agrandissent d'horreur, et elle se tourne vers moi avec un regard d'excuse. Elle lève les épaules et mords sa lèvre.

\- Oups...désolée...

Je pince l'arrête de mon nez entre mon pouce et mon index tout en secouant la tête. Ce ne serait pas Raven si elle ne nous mettait pas dans des situations comme celle-ci...

\- T'es incroyable Raven...Je soupire.

Elle hausse les épaules de nouveau, et s'éloigne à nouveau sur la piste.

Luna nous rejoint ensuite, avec Monty et Jasper, pour nous proposer d'aller prendre un bain de minuit, vu que la plage est à peine à cinq minutes et que de toute façon, on est déjà tous trempés.

On récupère Finn au passage, qui avait disparu jusqu'ici. Je crois qu'il a volontairement gardé ses distances, et que le fait que Clarke soit littéralement collée à moi depuis qu'on est arrivés ne l'a pas encouragé à nous rejoindre. Les autres préfèrent finir la soirée dansante, on se sépare alors définitivement. Je n'ai qu'une crainte, c'est de trouver Raven chez moi demain matin, ou pire, que Clarke retrouve Lincoln et Octavia dans la chambre de sa colocataire.

Je ne les savais pas aussi ouverts dans leur couple, mais après tout, ça ne me regarde pas. Quoi que je ne suis pas sûr que maintenant qu'ils savent qu'on se connait, ils osent aller jusqu'au bout. Ils seront forcément amenés à revoir Raven et vice versa, donc ça serait vraiment étrange.

Je grimace sans le vouloir en pensant à tout ça, et Clarke ne loupe pas mon expression dégoutée.

-Tu pense à Raven, O' et Link ? Je le vois rien qu'à ta tête.

On rigole de nouveau en repensant à la scène.

\- Bah, ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent...

\- J'espère que je ne vais pas les retrouver demain au petit déj. Dit-elle en grimaçant à son tour, ce qui provoque un nouvel éclat de rire de ma part.

On rit encore quand on arrive finalement sur la plage, Monty et Jasper sont déjà en train de se ruer vers l'eau, il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à retirer après avoir passé des heures à la soirée.

Jasper tente un saut périlleux, et s'écrase lamentablement dans l'eau, Monty, plus sage, se contente d'un plongeon gracieux. Finn et Luna se sont posés sur l'herbe, et discutent tranquillement en échangeant une cigarette. Connaissant Luna, je ne suis pas convaincue qu'il ne s'agisse que de tabac, mais bref...

Comme je reste plantée là, Clarke se décide à les rejoindre, et tire à son tour sur la cigarette, tout en s'allongeant à coté de Luna. Je soupire, en pensant au mélange que peut produire la drogue mélangé à l'alcool sur ma protégée. Instinctivement, je jette un œil sur les garçons, alcoolisés qui s'éclaboussent comme des enfants. Au moins, ils ont rejoint un endroit où ils ont pied. Vu que je suis la seule sobre de la bande, j'imagine que c'est à moi de surveiller tout le monde.

Après quelques instants d'une discussion plutôt calme, j'entends le bruit d'un moteur de deux roues qui se rapproche. Deux idiots sont en train de tourner sur la plage, enfumant les quelques jeunes qui comme nous profitent de la fin de soirée.

A chacun des tours effectués par les motos, je sens l'énervement me gagner, et finalement, c'est Finn qui se lève pour arrêter l'un des imbéciles, et leur demander gentiment de s'en aller. Luna et Clarke se sont levés en même temps que moi, se positionnant presque dos à dos, d'instinct.

C'est au moment où je sens la conversation s'envenimer entre Finn et le garçon à peine plus vieux, que j'avance d'un pas décidé vers eux. J'ai déjà repéré le second motard qui arrive derrière Finn sans que celui-ci ne l'ai remarqué.

C'est de lui que je me méfie le plus. Finn m'aperçoit du coin de l'œil, et devine que quelque chose ne vas pas. Il n'aurait pas dû quitter l'homme des yeux, car celui-ci en profite pour le frapper au visage. Mais Finn vas devoir se débrouiller encore un instant tout seul, car l'autre brute à sorti quelque chose de sa poche, et j'ai peur tout à coup.

J'accélère pour arriver à temps, et je lance un coup de pied dans la main du motard. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il lâche, je sais juste que l'objet s'est envolé plus loin, dans l'herbe et qu'avec la pénombre, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il le retrouve de sitôt.

J'esquive un direct, et me sert de son élan pour lui faire une clé de bras, et l'envoyer valser par-dessus mon épaule. Il atterrit durement sur le dos, et vu qu'il doit être alcoolisé également, il y reste.

J'en profite pour porter secours à Finn qui n'est définitivement pas un bagarreur. Il a tout de même réussi à bloquer le second coup de son agresseur, et comme l'attention de celui-ci s'est plutôt reporté sur le triste sort de son copain, il recule finalement en levant les mains.

Mes yeux s'assombrissent, et je lui lance un regard mauvais tout en souriant. Il sait que s'il reste où il est, il risque d'avoir mal. Donc, il prend ses jambes à son cou, laissant son compagnon d'infortune et sa moto derrière lui.

Juste après, on aperçoit les gyrophares bleu des policiers, et en me retournant vers mes amis, je trouve Monty et Jasper assis sur l'agresseur. Luna a son portable à la main, c'est elle qui a appelé la police.

Ça ne m'arrange pas, je n'ai pas tellement envie de finir la soirée au poste, je sais que je risque de me retrouver en faute pour avoir frappé l'autre abruti. Et Clarke est clairement déchirée...je crois qu'en effet, le mélange ne lui a pas réussi. Finn se frotte la mâchoire, et me regarde bizarrement. Juste entre la reconnaissance de l'avoir aidé, et la colère de ne pas avoir réussi à s'en sortir tout seul.

J'ai quelques secondes pour me décider, alors je me dirige vers Clarke, et lui attrape la main. Puis je m'adresse à Luna.

\- Clarke est déchirée, les flics risquent d'être relou, et de m'emmerder. Vous avez qu'à dire que vous ne me connaissez pas. Viens Clarke.

Et je pars en courant, Clarke sur les talons qui me suit sans se poser de question, je crois qu'elle plane à cent mille. Heureusement que Luna et Finn semblent dans leur état normal. Monty et Jasper ont dû bien dessouler suite à leur bain. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour eux, même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu coupable de m'enfuir. Je sais que je ne risque pas grand-chose, mais j'ai trop de responsabilités pour me faire arrêter pour m'être battue. Je dois penser à mon frère. Et à Clarke, si sa mère vient la récupérer comme ça au poste... Je connais Abby, et ça ne peut que mal se passer...

On est assez loins quand les policiers arrivent enfin au niveau de mes amis, et menottent le gars qui est toujours à terre. Et puis, on est trop loins pour suivre le reste. On se retrouve seules dans les rues de la ville, et on rejoint rapidement la fête qui commence à donner des signes de fatigue elle aussi.

\- Allez Lexa, on retourne danser ! Demande Clarke en me tirant à nouveau sur la piste.

Je refuse tout d'abord, mais quand j'aperçois une voiture de police ralentir derrière moi, on se plonge dans la foule. Une fois au milieu, Clarke m'enlace aussitôt, collant son corps contre le mien. Mes mains ne savent pas où se poser, et mon cœur vient de faire un sprint. J'ai encore la présence d'esprit de guetter la voiture bleue, celle-ci a redémarré sans demander son reste.

Quand mon attention se reporte sur la blonde entre mes bras. Elle est si proche de moi que je sens la chaleur de son corps se répandre contre le mien. Malgré la soirée qu'on vient de passer, son odeur est entêtante. Sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de ses respirations, qui se sont accélérées depuis quelques instants. Elle s'approche encore, si c'est possible, et je sens bientôt son souffle sur ma nuque. Ses lèvres viennent effleurer le lobe de mon oreille, alors que ses mains dans le bas de mon dos me tiennent fermement tout contre elle. Mes yeux se ferment un bref instant, profitant du contact inattendu.

Il faudrait que je la repousse, car elle est encore bien trop perchée pour être pleinement consciente de ses actes. Mes mains se posent sur ses hanches, avec l'intention de la décoller de moi. Mais je n'arrive pas à me décider.

Soudain, ses lèvres se posent sur ma nuque, provoquant une envolée de papillon dans mon bas ventre. Je penche malgré moi la tête de façon à dégager mon cou. Mon corps réagit contre ma volonté, et j'entends la voix de la raison me hurler de sortir de ce piège. Mon désir se décuple quand je sens une de ses mains glisser sur mon short et commencer à caresser le haut de ma cuisse. Si elle ne s'arrête pas, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'elle continue. Je n'ai rien bu, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi ivre. Mais malgré tout, au prix d'un effort surhumain, je me dégage de son emprise. Voir le regard blessé qu'elle me renvoie me fait mal.

Je me rassure, je me convaincs, je fais ce qu'il faut. Elle est saoul, ou droguée, ou les deux. En tout cas, elle n'est pas dans son état normal, et c'est ça l'important. Aussi dur que ce soit, je ne peux pas faire ça. Clarke m'a clairement dit qu'elle voulait qu'on soit amies.

\- Clarke, non.

Je la vois déglutir, et fermer les yeux un cours instant. Quand elle les ouvre de nouveau, la douleur a disparu, mais rien n'est venu la remplacer. Je n'aime pas la Clarke déchirée. Voir ses yeux habituellement si vivants, complétement vides, me brise le cœur.

\- Je te ramène. Je lui dis tristement tout en lui tendant la main.

Je prie pour qu'elle la prenne sans histoire, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si elle refuse de me suivre. Mais heureusement, je n'ai pas besoin de trouver de réponse à cette question, elle glisse ses doigts entre les miens, et m'emboite le pas. Les vingt minutes de trajet jusqu'au son appartement se font dans le silence. Je la suis dans les escaliers en vieilles pierres. Vu son état, j'ai peur qu'elle se blesse dans ses marches inégales de la cage d'escaliers.

Quand on franchit la porte, j'aperçois immédiatement une silhouette sur le canapé. C'est Raven. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui peut pousser la latino à dormir sur le canapé dans son propre appartement, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour pousser l'investigation plus loin. Après un bref arrêt à la salle de bain, pendant que je préparais une aspirine, Clarke revient dans la pièce l'air un peu penaude.

\- Il est tard, tu peux dormir ici si tu veux ?

Est-ce de l'espoir que je décèle dans son ton ? Mon regard se dirige vers le canapé, et de nouveau vers elle.

\- Le canapé est pris.

Elle rosit légèrement, et vient attraper le verre que je lui tends, frôlant ma main au passage.

\- Je ne pensais pas au canapé...Murmure-t-elle un peu gênée.

Toutes mes pensées se dirigent immédiatement, exactement là où je tente (en vain), de les empêcher d'aller depuis notre dernière « danse ». Je ne peux pas empêcher mes yeux de descendre sur son corps, elle a passé un short, et un simple débardeur en guise de pyjama. Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, mes yeux remontent enfin sur son visage, et je réalise qu'elle attend une réponse.

C'est la gorge sèche que je m'entends lui répondre.

\- Je vais y aller.

Je me lève précipitamment, avant que mon corps ne prenne le pas sur mon esprit. Elle s'avance vers moi, et je recule en même temps. Si elle me touche, si elle m'embrasse, c'est foutu.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher Clarke. On s'appelle demain ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, je sors de l'appartement, en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi. Une fois en bas des escaliers, je m'adosse à la porte de l'immeuble et laisse échapper un long soupir. S'il doit y avoir encore des soirées comme celle-là, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau, ni de notre amitié. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir résister à Clarke Griffin encore longtemps. J'ai déjà du mal en temps normal, alors quand elle s'y met...

Une fois dans ma voiture, je jette un dernier regard à mon téléphone pour prendre des nouvelles des autres, à qui j'ai envoyé des messages. J'avais déjà reçu le sms de Lincoln « S&S» Safe and sleep, notre habituel signal qu'on est en sécurité et au lit quand on rentre de soirée. Luna ne tarde pas à m'envoyer le même, en incluant tout le monde, ce qui veux dire que les garçons aussi sont bien rentrés. Et j'ai vu Raven de mes yeux, j'ai donc l'esprit tranquille sur le chemin du retour.

Je me glisse dans mon lit, je sais déjà que je n'ai que quelques heures à dormir avant de reprendre la route pour ma dernière journée de cours avant les examens. Je sais que je vais avoir du mal à m'endormir avec toutes ces pensées à propos de Clarke qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Je sens encore l'odeur de son shampoing, la chaleur de ses lèvres sur ma nuque, la douceur de ses doigts contre ma peau.

Brièvement, je regrette d'être partie, après tout, j'en ai envie, et elle semblait en avoir envie aussi. Mais je sais que demain, une fois les idées claires, Clarke me remerciera. Notre amitié est plus importante qu'une attirance passagère, et à la limite, si mes sentiments étaient réciproque...mais je sais que je n'aurais pas survécu à un rejet post nuit torride. Je sais aussi que si un jour ça doit arriver avec Clarke , ce ne sera surement pas avec l'une de nous dans un état second. Mon portable vibre sur la table de nuit, et je l'ouvre aussitôt pour découvrir un message de Clarke qui me fait sourire.

« Vu que techniquement il est passé minuit, et que tu as dit qu'on s'appelait demain, je dois attendre demain demain ? Où quand le jour se sera levé, c'est ok ? »

« Demain : quand tu auras dessoulé, que tu seras redescendu sur terre, et que ton mal de crâne sera passé grâce aux cachets que ta meilleure amie a posé sur ta table de nuit ;op Bonne nuit princesse. »

Je lui réponds rapidement avant de refermer l'appareil, et me plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.

 **Xxx**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

 **See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11 : Terms and Conditions

**Salut à tous !**

 **Vous ne m'attendiez pas si tôt? Moi non plus XD**

 **Je profite de ce dimanche enneigé pour vous postez un petit chapitre en passant, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, à tous ceux qui suivent et qui mettent en favori cette histoire, ça fait extrêmement plaisir :D**

 **xxx**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **xxx**

 **Chapitre 11 :** **Terms and conditions**

 **xxx**

Comme prévu, j'ai un appel de Clarke le lendemain. Sauf qu'elle a dû se lever vers midi, et que l'appel me surprend en plein cours. Je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que de laisser fonctionner la messagerie.

Elle doit s'en vouloir de son comportement d'hier, et franchement, je lui en veux aussi un peu. Mais je ne laisserais pas ça gâcher quoi que ce soit entre nous. Un deuxième appel interrompt mes pensées, elle insiste. Mes sourcils se froncent, et je commence à m'inquiéter un peu. J'ouvre mes messages pour lui envoyer un rapide « C'est urgent ? » Et de recevoir aussitôt « Il faut que je te parle... ».

Bon s'il ne s'agit que de parler, ce ne doit pas être urgent, en tout cas, rien qui ne puisse attendre ce soir. En plus, on est vendredi, on aura tout le temps de parler si c'est ce qu'elle veut. Je lui renvoi « Je suis occupée. » Et range mon téléphone, car mon manège commence à attirer l'attention du prof sur moi. Ce n'est que quand je termine le cours, deux heures plus tard, que je réalise qu'elle n'a même pas répondu à mon dernier message. C'était peut-être un peu brusque, alors je la rappelle, pour voir ce qu'elle voulait.

\- _Salut._ Répond-t-elle un peu froidement.

\- Désolée, j'étais en cours. Je dis pour expliquer mon impatience par texto.

\- _Oh, désolée...j'avais oublié que tu avais cours aujourd'hui._

Le ton de sa voix à complétement changé, elle est un peu confuse à présent, alors je ris un peu pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas grave.

\- Alors tu voulais me parler ?

\- _Oui. Mais heu...on peut se voir ?_

\- Oui bien sûre, je suis chez toi dans vingt minutes.

\- _NON, pas chez moi...je t'expliquerai._

Je suis un peu surprise mais j'accepte de la retrouver en ville. Cette fois-ci, elle a choisi un café tranquille qui fait l'angle entre deux rues commerçantes. Ça me change du MacLaren.  
J'y suis avant elle, alors je m'installe et sors un livre pour réviser un peu, en buvant un café. Après la soirée d'hier, j'ai bien besoin de ça pour me tenir réveillée.

Je lève les yeux à chaque fois que le son de la porte se fait entendre, et après quelques minutes, c'est enfin Clarke qui franchit l'entrée. Elle a passé un pantalon en toile blanche et un chemisier à fleurs décolleté. Ses cheveux sont relevés à la vas vite, et j'aperçois un crayon qui tient son chignon en place. Malgré sa courte nuit, et ses excès de la veille, elle est splendide. Aucune trace de fatigue n'apparait sur son visage. Cette vision me fait fondre encore un peu plus, et je détourne rapidement les yeux pour qu'elle ne puisse pas y lire ce que je ressens à cet instant. J'interpelle la serveuse, et Clarke vient s'assoir en face de moi.

Elle me regarde un bref instant, sans savoir quoi dire. C'est pourtant elle qui voulait parler. Mais je suis magnanime, et je brise la glace pour elle.

\- Alors princesse, bien dormi ?  
Le sourire qu'elle me retourne n'est pas vraiment franc, comme à son habitude, mais au moins, elle sourit.

\- Assez bien. Grâce à mon ange gardien qui a eu la bonté de me préparer une aspirine et une bouteille d'eau, que j'ai avalée avant d'aller me coucher.

On passe commande rapidement, et je range mon livre pour lui indiquer qu'elle a toute mon attention. Je tente de ne pas la fixer trop, même si c'est difficile, car elle est en face de moi, et qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à regarder.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait de même, et finalement, ses yeux se posent sur ses mains qui jouent avec la cuillère de mon café. Elle finit par prendre une grande inspiration avant de parler.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier. La venue de Finn m'a un peu perturbée, je ne bois pas autant d'habitude, et je ne fume jamais en ayant bu. Visiblement, le mélange ne donne pas de bon résultat.

Elle marmonne la dernière phrase, et je ris un peu devant son évidente gêne. Je secoue la tête, et pose ma main sur la sienne pour calmer un peu son agitation.

\- Pas de souci Clarke.

Ça fonctionne, elle arrête de se tortiller sur son siège, et de massacrer le sachet de sucre auquel elle s'était nerveusement attaquée.

\- Tu as passé ta soirée à me protéger, et tu as même fini par protéger tout le monde sur la plage.

\- Clarke, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose si tu n'avais pas bu. Et pour ce qui s'est passé sur la plage...y'a pas grand-chose à en dire. N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose.

Elle n'a pas terminé, et je sais que c'est ça le plus dur pour elle.

\- Quand on est rentrées...

Sans m'en rendre compte, mon pouce a commencé un lent mouvement sur la paume de sa main. Elle s'interrompt, et son regard se pose sur nos mains enlacées.

La serveuse arrive avec un timing parfait, me laissant l'opportunité de reprendre ma main sans que cela paraisse trop étrange. Je saisis mon verre de soda, et en prends une grande gorgé avant de le poser. Clarke fait de même avec son eau gazeuse, et reprend là où elle s'est interrompue.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me comporter de la sorte avec mes amis. J'étais vraiment perchée. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse...mais on vient à peine de se retrouver, et moi je me comporte comme la dernière des idiotes.

\- Calme-toi Clarke. Fais-je pour tenter de ralentir le débit de parole de la blonde.

\- Non, mais je te jure, je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je ne suis pas branchée sex friends, et même si c'était le cas, tu es la dernière personne avec qui je voudrais une relation de ce type...

Outch. Ça fait mal...elle continue à déblatérer sur son comportement inacceptable, mais je ne l'écoute plus. Décidemment, je ne comprends rien aux signaux contradictoires que ma blonde m'envoie. Je réalise qu'elle a arrêté de parler, et qu'elle me regarde. J'imagine qu'elle attend que je dise quelque chose, mais comme je n'ai rien suivi de ce qu'elle a dit...Tan pis, je ne vais pas lui demander de répéter, mon cœur ne le supporterait pas. Je tente un truc.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke, pour ma part, il ne s'est rien passé.

Une fraction de seconde, je crois déceler de la déception dans son regard de nouveau si pénétrant, si vivant. Et puis plus rien que le soulagement. Je prends encore une gorgé de mon soda pour me donner un truc à faire après avoir lâché ce mensonge gros comme moi.

\- Alors, tu m'expliques pourquoi on ne pouvait pas se voir chez toi ?

« _Parce que tu avais trop peur de me sauter dessus si on était pas dans un lieu public ?_ » Mes pensées s'accompagnent d'un sourire sarcastique qu'elle ne relève pas.

\- Parce que Lincoln et Octavia étaient toujours là.

-Pardon ? J'en perds mon sourire.

-Ils ont dormis dans la chambres de Raven, c'est pour ça qu'elle était sur le canapé. Et ils se sont tous levés tard, Lincoln est allé faire des courses et il nous a cuisiné à manger. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'ils nous attendent pour diner.

\- Mais...Je reste interdite, décidemment, Raven m'étonne à chaque fois.

\- Je crois que c'est comme ça que Raven se fait de nouveaux amis. Elle essaye de les mettre dans son lit, et si quelque chose foire, ça devient ses amis.

J'explose de rire devant la remarque de Clarke, qui me sourit de toutes ses dents. Son sourire est magnifique, je sais que celui-ci est sincère parce que j'en vois le reflet dans ses yeux. Combien de fois dans une vie peut-on tomber amoureuse de la même personne ? Un simple sourire, et mon cœur bat la chamade. Un simple regard, et mes jambes ne semblent plus pouvoir me porter. Un simple baiser, et mon monde disparait pour n'être plus que Clarke.

Finalement, on rejoint la fine équipe pour le diner, et je suis surprise du repas que Lincoln à cuisiné. A la maison, il ne cuisine jamais, préférant soit me laisser préparer les recettes que je pique au chef du restaurant où je travaille, soit il laisser Anya s'entrainer à ne pas empoisonner Roan quand ils habiteront ensembles.

Car pour l'instant, Anya n'a pas déménagé, et Roan à mis son appartement en vente. Ils ont comme projet d'acheter une maison, ce qui provoquera le départ de ma sœur de la maison, notre maison depuis quelques mois. Mais je sais que j'ai encore un peu de temps pour m'y faire, Roan viendra sans doute habiter avec nous avant de sauter le grand pas. Même si ils n'ont pas encore abordé le sujet, je sais que ça vas se passer comme ça, et j'en suis heureuse. J'aime vivre dans cette maison avec ma famille.

C'est donc un menu complet avec burger et frite maison, salade et tarte au citron meringué qui nous régale ce soir. Lincoln à fait lui-même son ketchup, et il a glissé, en plus des oignons rouges qui améliorent grandement le plat comparé aux oignons classiques, une fine tranche de betterave qui relève le tout. C'est divin.

Pendant à peu près tout le repas, Raven et Octavia se lancent des vacheries, tandis que Lincoln, Clarke et moi, on parle de séries télés. Je maintiens que Buffy est la meilleure série de tous les temps, alors que Clarke contre-attaque avec Grey's Anatomy.

Je la soupçonne de me chercher volontairement, parce qu'elle ne peut pas décemment, réellement comparer ! Ça la calme un peu quand je lâche une blague sur sa mère, et ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer dans les salles de garde de l'hôpital selon la série. Elle me regarde d'un air outragé, et je ne vois pas venir la main pleine de meringue qui s'étale sur mon visage un instant plus tard.

Les rires éclatent autour de moi alors que je deviens subitement aveugle. Quel gâchis, une si bonne tarte...j'essuie la crème sucrée qui me bloque la vue, et lance un regard noir à Clarke, qui semble tout à coup beaucoup moins amusée.

Je pourrais me venger d'elle, là, tout de suite, mais la tentation de faire fermer sa bouche à Raven est trop grande. Je plonge à mon tour dans la meringue et écrase ma main sur son nez. Elle s'arrête ENFIN de rire. Je n'ai pas manqué le clin d'œil d'Octavia, qui profite de ma diversion pour mettre le nez de Clarke dans la tarte, à son tour. Je crois que c'est quand Raven a filé dans le frigo pour chercher une bouteille de ketchup et une bombe de chantilly qu'on a perdu le contrôle...

Le pschiiiiiit significatif de la fin du siphon se fait entendre, alors que Raven est à califourchon sur Octavia, cherchant désespérément un reste de mousse blanche. Elle-même est couverte de mousse à raser, celle que Lincoln a acheté le matin même pour se rendre présentable.

L'appart est dans un état lamentable, une longue trainée de ketchup s'étend sur les placards de la cuisine, et il y a une flaque de chocolat dans l'entrée. La meringue commence à sécher sur les chaises, et malheureusement, la tarte n'a pas survécu à la bataille.

\- Bon ben...on va y aller nous...

Je lance pour tenter de calmer les filles. Clarke se retourne vers moi l'air outrée.

\- TU PLAISANTES ! Vous allez nous aider à ranger ce bordel oui !

Je rigole doucement, et m'approche de Clarke qui se tient assise sur le plan de travail. Elle a de la meringue étalée sur la joue, et des petits confettis colorés (de ceux qu'on met sur les gâteaux) partout dans les cheveux. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de m'en empêcher, je secoue une de ses mèches pour faire tomber les intrus, et ma main vient retirer délicatement le reste de matière blanche sur sa joue.

En réalité, j'ai eu tout le temps de m'en empêcher, mais j'ai déjà réussi à ne pas aller chercher directement la meringue avec ma langue. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Clarke ressemble à un gâteau à cet instant. Un gâteau que j'aimerais beaucoup goûter.

Mes pensées sont interrompues par un raclement de gorge derrière moi, et je détourne vivement mon regard qui s'était, encore une fois, égaré dans le bleu des yeux de Clarke. Mes yeux croisent ceux de mon frère qui me regarde d'un air réprobateur.

\- Si je me souviens bien, c'est quand même toi qui a commencé... dis-je pour cacher ma gêne.

\- Peut-être, mais c'était une attaque personnelle...et tu l'avais mérité. Je n'ai pas déclenché la troisième guerre mondiale, MOI. Rétorque la blonde.

Clarke saute en bas du plan de travail, et ouvre un placard pour y trouver des torchons, et une balayette. Je reste sur mes positions, les bras croisés, adossée à la table de la cuisine.

\- Oui, mais QUI a sorti l'artillerie lourde ?

Je réplique en tournant mon regard vers Raven qui tente de se faufiler en douce dans la salle de bain.

\- Aller Lexa, attrape !

Je me retourne juste à temps pour réceptionner l'éponge mouillé que Lincoln vient de me lancer, et je lève les yeux au ciel.

Une demi-heure de ménage plus tard, nous prenons congé avec Lincoln et Octavia. Il est certain que les filles vont retrouver des confettis, et des traces de ketchup jusqu'au jour de leur déménagement.

Le trajet du retour jusqu'à la voiture de Link se fait dans un silence presque religieux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la petite scène de la veille, entre Raven et le couple, lors de la soirée. Je suis persuadée qu'ils évitent de parler pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrait, je sais déjà que cette image va me hanter, pas besoin d'en rajouter. De mon côté, je n'ai absolument aucune envie de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Clarke. Déjà parce que je lui ai dit qu'on oubliait, et ensuite parce que je pense que Lincoln et Octavia pourraient lui en vouloir.

Mes examens commençant la semaine prochaine, je profite de mon week-end pour me plonger corps et âme dans les révisions. C'est la dernière ligne droite, deux semaines d'exams, et deux mois de vacances. Que je vais passer à travailler au restaurant la plupart du temps, pour remplacer mes collègues...J'ai tout de même réussi à négocier deux semaines fin aout, et j'ai décidé qu'on partait avec Aden.

Le lieu n'est pas encore décidé, et on a tout juste abordé le sujet avec Lincoln et Octavia, mais je pense qu'ils viendront avec nous. Anya et Roan, eux, ont prévu de partir un mois en Thaïlande pour leur voyage de noces.

Afin de me concentrer un maximum sur ma réussite aux exams, je me promets de ne pas trop me laisser entrainer par Raven dans ses soirées déjantées. C'est sans compter sur Clarke qui me supplie toujours de me joindre à elles, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas la laisser seule avec Raven.

Bien entendu, pour ma santé mentale, et la sécurité de Clarke, je ne peux décemment pas la laisser à la merci de notre amie brune. Je passe donc deux semaines entre exams, soirées (pas trop arrosées), et des révisions de dernières minutes.

 **Xxx**

Je range mon stylo, referme mon ordinateur, fourre le tout dans mon sac, et me lève de ma place. Le prof fronce les sourcils, il reste encore une demi-heure de temps avant la fin du dernier examen.

Heureusement pour moi, c'était aussi le plus facile en ce qui me concerne. J'ai déjà terminé, et je suis en vacances ! En passant, je lui dépose ma copie sur le bureau et lui adresse un clin d'œil. Son visage rougit discrètement devant mon geste, et il retourne à la surveillance de la salle. Je rigole silencieusement en sortant, et pousse un profond soupir de soulagement. Ça c'est fait ! Maintenant, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu, avant de reprendre le boulot Lundi.

Heureusement, je peux toujours compter sur Raven pour proposer des sorties avec les copains. Ça fait déjà quatre jours qu'elle nous parle de passer une journée au parc aquatique qui est juste à la frontière avec la Suisse.

Tout le monde est super excité à l'idée de passer cette journée tous ensembles, et pour une fois, il ne devrait pas y avoir d'alcool vu que c'est en journée. Enfin, pas trop...

Donc logiquement, une fois que j'ai quitté l'université pour la dernière fois avant la rentrée prochaine, je pars en ville retrouver Luna pour qu'on s'achète des nouveaux maillots de bain. Elle est posée nonchalamment sur un banc dans le parc où on a rendez-vous. Décidemment, cette fille a vraiment l'air à l'aise dans toutes les situations. Elle soulève ses lunettes de soleil, et un sourire éclaire son visage quand elle me repère.

\- Mais c'est la fameuse Lexa Primheda ! Je me demandais si j'arriverais à te reconnaitre depuis tout ce temps !

Mon étonnement se lit sur mon visage alors que je cherche à comprendre la signification de ses paroles.

\- Il parait que tu passes toutes tes soirées en ville, et je n'ai même pas le loisir de profiter d'une seule de ces soirées ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avais dit que tu voulais rester tranquille pendant tes exams pour ne pas les foirer ?

Oups...c'est vrai que j'ai un peu négligé Luna ces derniers temps, et qu'on est plutôt sortis avec la bande de Raven ces deux dernières semaines. Même si Link et O' se sont joints à nous occasionnellement.

D'ailleurs, leur relation avec Raven est vraiment bizarre. Raven flirte ouvertement avec Octavia, qui la rembarre systématiquement, et Lincoln s'amuse de ce jeu de séduction. Non, décidément, je ne veux RIEN savoir.

\- Luna...

Je commence, mais ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je n'ai aucune raison de l'avoir snobée de la sorte ces quinze derniers jours. Avant, toutes mes soirées en ville se faisaient avec elle, et la plupart du temps, c'était elle qui m'invitait. Mais le retour de Clarke a tout chamboulé.

D'abord, Luna a toujours été plus proche de moi que de Clarke, comme on s'est connues quand Clarke était à l'internat. Et même si les deux filles s'entendent à merveille, je pense qu'à la longue, elles finiraient par se taper sur le système. Finalement ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal qu'on ne traîne pas tout le temps ensembles.

Et puis j'avoue que la seule raison qui m'a poussé à sortir cette semaine, c'était uniquement pour passer du temps avec Clarke. Elle agit sur moi comme une drogue, plus on en a, et plus on en veut. Dès que je passe deux jours sans la voir, je ressens les effets du manque.

\- Laisse tomber Lex, je te charrie. Je comprends je te jure. J'espère juste ne pas avoir à te récupérer comme il y a quatre ans...

C'est pour ça que Luna est ma meilleure amie. Pas de prise de tête avec elle, je lui souris, soulagée.

\- Allez, on a du shopping à faire.

\- Oui, et je crois que je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut pour demain !

Là, je m'inquiète. Le petit sourire sadique, venant de Luna, ce n'est pas bon signe. Néanmoins, je la suis, dans un magasin de lingerie...j'imagine quelle sorte de maillot de bain on peut trouver dans ce type d'endroit...

 **Xxx**

C'est la première fois que je viens ici, la bulle verrière qui couvre la moitié du parc aquatique est impressionnante. Passé ses portes, on découvre un immense terrain de jeux. Une dizaine de bassins, allant de la pataugeoire à la piscine olympique, en passant par le bassin chaud à 40° avec jet et bulle type jacuzzi.

Trois restaurants sont éparpillés sur le domaine, permettant de passer l'entière journée dans ce petit paradis. Je compte au moins cinq toboggans, et Raven me glisse qu'il y a un terrain de Beach volley caché un peu plus loin. Toute la bande est réunie, au grand complet. L'équipe de Raven, Clarke, les inséparables Monty, Jasper et Harper, et bien sûr, son cher Finn...

Fallait-il vraiment qu'ils soient si bon amis ces deux-là ? Il s'avère qu'ils on grandit ensembles, un peu comme Lincoln et moi. C'était la fille d'à côté, et il a toujours pris soin d'elle quand elle n'allait pas bien. De notre côté, comme d'habitude, on se retrouve avec Linctavia, Luna, Murphy et Bellamy.

Les garçons n'ont pas trop intérêt à loucher sur Clarke cet après-midi, parce que je pourrais mal le vivre. Déjà que j'ai faillis avoir une syncope quand j'ai retrouvé Clarke après que l'on se soit changées dans les vestiaires. Une chose est certaine, on n'a plus quinze ans...et son corps est juste...parfait. Un peu trop pour ma santé mentale. Heureusement qu'on était nombreux, avec l'agitation, je pense qu'elle n'a pas remarqué mon absence momentané. C'est Octavia qui m'a ramenée sur terre en me demandant si je voulais une photo.

On est maintenant tous en train de se diriger vers la pelouse qui s'étale au centre de toutes les attractions.

\- Le dernier à l'eau a perdu ! Cri Jasper en jetant sa serviette sur l'herbe, et en courant directement vers la piscine où se trouve le plus grand toboggan.

Après ça, une dizaine de serviettes s'envolent pour retomber sur le sol éparpillées un peu partout, et s'ensuit une course pour atteindre le bassin le premier.

Le dernier dans l'eau a perdu...perdu quoi ? Aucune idée, mais c'est un défi de Jasper, et personne ne veut être la cible d'un gage de Jasper. Raven m'a raconté trop d'anecdotes scabreuses pour que je sois tentée par l'expérience.

Et vu que Luna était, encore une fois, à l'ouest, c'est elle qui se glisse dans l'eau la dernière.

\- Luna t'as perdu ! C'est toi qui paye les glaces ! Annonce-t-il immédiatement.

Je jette un œil à Raven, étonnée de la simplicité de ce gage. Elle hausse les épaules sans comprendre plus que moi. Après tout, il ne la connait pas très bien, il n'a peut-être pas osé.

\- Allez, première descente, qui vient ? Demande Bellamy en se dirigeant vers l'escalier du toboggan.

Pour sortir de la piscine, il bande ses muscles pour tirer son corps hors de l'eau, donnant un net aperçu sur ses des bras bien formés, et ses abdos dessinés. Il porte un maillot de bain rouge, qui lui arrive aux genoux. Ses cheveux longs, sont maintenant plaqués en arrière sous l'effet de l'eau. Si j'étais un tant soit peu attirée par les hommes, je pense que je baverais.

Mais là, je fulmine alors que Harper et Raven ont les yeux rivés sur lui. Je n'ose même pas regarder dans la direction de Clarke, je suis sûre de ne pas aimer ce que je verrais. Au lieu de ça, je m'empresse de le suivre, un peu d'adrénaline ne me fera pas de mal.

\- J'en suis ! Je lance avant de le rejoindre en deux mouvements de crawl.

Finalement, seule Luna et Clarke sont retournées aux serviettes, et on fait tous la queue pour la descente. Je me retrouve entre Harper devant moi, et Raven juste derrière.

\- Et bien 'Heda, on peut dire que t'as mis le paquet niveau sex appeal ! Ton bikini est juste à tomber. Me glisse Raven en souriant, tandis qu'on attend notre tour.

\- Heu..merci, mais je suis pas intéressée Reyes. Je rigole en tentant de cacher ma légère coloration.

C'est Luna qui m'a convaincue d'acheter ce maillot de bain, pas du tout le genre que je porte habituellement, et bien plus sexy. Venant de Raven, je sais que le compliment est sincère, comme toujours.

\- T'as pas toujours dit ça ! S'offusque-t-elle, en faisant se retourner trois têtes curieuses.

Décidemment, elle parle trop fort, et je lui lance un regard noir. Tout le monde ne connait pas l'histoire de notre rencontre, et franchement, si les choses pouvaient rester ainsi, ça m'arrangerait...

\- Mais je pense bien que ce n'est pas pour moi que t'as sortis le grand jeu...

\- De quoi tu parles ? Je l'interroge, clairement surprise par son commentaire.

D'un vague signe de la main, elle élude la question, comme si c'était tellement évident, avant de reprendre.

\- Si tu veux savoir, ça marche du tonnerre. T'aurais dû voir la tête de Clarke quand t'es sorti de la piscine après Bellamy. S'esclaffe-t-elle.

Harper choisit ce moment pour s'immiscer dans la conversation, n'en ayant visiblement pas perdu une miette.

\- Je confirme, j'ai cru que l'eau allait se mettre à bouillir.

Je reste sans voix alors que Harper s'élance sur la pente mouillée du toboggan, c'est mon tour après.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, si Clarke a l'air autant attirée par moi, pourquoi veut-elle qu'on reste amies ? A-t-elle peur de tout gâcher ? Peut-être qu'elle ressent juste une attirance physique, mais qu'elle n'a pas de sentiments pour moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes attentes que Finn, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas donné suite à ses avances. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas me blesser, car elle ne veut pas « être avec moi ». Peut-être qu'elle ne veut être avec personne ?

C'est vrai que s'il venait à se passer quelque chose avec Clarke, ça me détruirait qu'elle ne partage pas mes sentiments. Je ne fais pas dans le sex friend, surtout pas avec Clarke. Surtout pas quand je sais que je suis désespérément amoureuse d'elle, et ce depuis toujours. Je préfère encore qu'on reste juste des amies. Même si c'est parfois difficile de ne pas céder à la tentation.

Comme là, quand je remarque du haut du toboggan, que Clarke a les yeux rivés sur moi. Et soudain, une chaleur coutumière m'envahit, c'est une des réactions habituelles de mon corps quand il s'agit de Clarke, je n'essaye même plus de lutter. Cet imbécile fait ce qu'il veut.  
Pour me distraire, je m'élance enfin dans la pente, légèrement encouragée par Raven qui vient de me pousser un peu violemment. La douceur et la subtilité incarnées cette Raven.

Je m'écroule sur ma serviette à deux pas de Clarke, et tourne la tête pour la regarder à la dérobé, mes lunettes de soleil cachant mes yeux. Elle termine de mettre sa crème solaire, et je suis des yeux le mouvement de ses mains sur sa peau. Mon imagination commence à vagabonder dangereusement, surtout au moment où elle penche sensuellement la tête en arrière pour étaler la crème sur sa nuque et son cou pour finir par son décolleté. Je déglutis difficilement car ma bouche est soudain sèche. Mes yeux se ferment avec force devant ce spectacle. Finalement, ce truc de l'amitié, je ne suis pas sûre que ça fonctionne bien...

Une voix grave me fait rouvrir les yeux brusquement, et je me redresse en découvrant Finn qui vient d'arriver.

\- Une partie de cartes les filles ?

Les cartes volent d'une main à l'autre, et il s'installe en face de Clarke. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux depuis la soirée sur le Pâquier, mais le courant a l'air de mieux passer. Jalousie, le retour...

Je m'empresse de les rejoindre pour le jeu, après tout, ne dit-on pas qu'il faut rester proche de ses ennemis ? Mais est ce que j'ai le droit de le voir comme ça ? Après tout, Clarke n'est pas le premier prix d'un concours, et même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas certaine d'être dans la course. Si elle choisissait finalement d'être avec Finn, qui suis-je pour l'en empêcher ?

Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, je pense que ça m'achèverait...D'ailleurs, qui que ce soit qu'elle choisirait...Plus j'y réfléchi, et plus je suis persuadée que cette histoire d'amitié, ça ne vas pas le faire...

Luna se joint à nous, et Bellamy arrive juste avant qu'on ne commence. Finn bougonne un peu car il doit redistribuer les cartes. Je crois que lui aussi se sent un peu menacé par Bellamy. C'est vrai qu'il est énervant à être aussi parfait.

\- Une partie de poker et personne ne me prévient ? C'est moi qui devrais râler ! S'exclame Bellamy en réponse aux grommellements de Finn, tout en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Okay, on joue au Hold'em, vous connaissez tous les règles ? Demande Finn en redistribuant.

\- On mise quoi ? Intervient Luna innocemment.

Pour une raison inconnu, je me tourne vers Bellamy à cet instant, et le surprend en train de dévorer Finn des yeux. Il attend que celui-ci relève la tête pour lancer son commentaire.

\- On a qu'à faire un strip poker. Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, toujours en dévisageant l'autre garçon.

Ses yeux descendent lentement sur le torse de Finn, pour finir leur course sur son maillot de bain.

Il n'a pas bronché au commentaire de Bellamy, mais ses joues sont subitement devenues rouge pivoine. En examinant mon ami de plus près, je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir s'il est sérieux dans son flirt, ou s'est sa façon à lui de « l'emmerder un peu quand même ».

Clarke sourit à demi en passant d'un garçon à l'autre, attendant la réponse de Finn. Finalement, elle décide de mettre fin à la petite scène en prenant les devants.

\- Bell, on est TOUS en maillot de bain. Un strip poker en maillot de bain, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Si tu veux nous voir à poil, tu pourrais au moins nous inviter au resto.

Elle se penche vers moi, et je prends à mon tour une teinte rosée quand je réalise à quel point elle est proche. Son bras s'étend pour attraper un sac derrière moi, et en sortir rapidement un paquet de bonbon. J'ai un peu de mal à détacher mon regard de son décolleté, et quand finalement je relève les yeux, je la vois qui m'observe, un sourcil levé et un sourire taquin sur le visage.

Je vire définitivement de la même couleur que Finn, et on se lance dans la partie sans plus de discussion.

J'ai battu Finn à plate couture. Son visage est trop expressif, ce gars est d'une honnêteté sans borne. Il le porte littéralement sur lui. Moi au contraire, j'ai de l'expérience quand il s'agit de cacher ses émotions, de fausser son jeu.

Les autres nous ont finalement rejoints, et après une rapide pause repas, on va investir le terrain de beach-volley. Trente minutes plus tard, alors qu'on mène largement, (forcément, ils ont décidé de me mettre dans la même équipe que Lincoln, parce que Monty et Jasper ne voulaient pas être séparés...) j'aperçois du coin de l'œil une silhouette familière.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, je loupe mon rattrapage, et m'écrase lamentablement dans le sable. Raven s'esclaffe, et fait une petite danse, car grâce à mon loupé, elle vient de marquer son premier point du match. Je lui lance un regard noir, tandis que Lincoln m'observe d'un air suspicieux, il ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu louper le ballon.

Je lui adresse un petit signe de la main pour le rassurer, tout en me relevant. Clarke s'est rapprochée pour vérifier que je n'avais rien, mais tandis qu'elle tend la main pour me toucher, je l'évite aussi subtilement que possible.

\- Ça va, je laisse ma place à Luna cinq minutes. J'ai besoin d'une pause.

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, je quitte le terrain grillagé sous le regard inquiet de ma blonde.

Je repère sans mal la personne que je cherche, elle s'est éclipsée quand je l'ai remarquée derrière le grillage à nous observer.

\- Costia ! Je l'interpelle pour qu'elle m'attende.

J'imagine sans trop de mal l'effet que ça lui fait de me voir avec Clarke, même si techniquement, on n'est pas « ensembles ». Mais je suis tout de même un peu surprise quand elle continue son chemin sans s'arrêter. Ce n'est pas son genre de fuir la discussion. J'accélère le pas, et réussi à la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte vitrée qui sépare les bassins intérieurs de l'extérieur.

\- Hey ! Je fais tout en lui attrapant le bras pour la faire réagir.

Ce qui fonctionne très bien, car elle se retourne finalement pour me faire face. Son expression est glaciale, je n'aurais jamais cru un jour être la cible de ce regard. Maintenant que j'ai attiré son attention, il faut que je dise quelque chose, mais je n'ose plus. Je sais que je l'ai fait souffrir.

On a rompu il y a cinq mois, et on ne s'est pas revues depuis. C'était ce qu'on avait plus ou moins convenu, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas spécialement cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles. Même quand je savais que Luna la voyait régulièrement. Je culpabilise un peu du coup, surtout quand visiblement, elle m'en veut...

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Ça sonne un peu faux, mais je réalise que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir. J'ai aimé Costia, certes pas comme j'aime Clarke, mais quand même.

La revoir, me fait prendre conscience qu'elle me manque. C'est vraiment une belle personne, et je suis triste de ne plus l'avoir dans ma vie...pour le coup, j'aimerais qu'on soit amies. Je ris intérieurement à l'ironie de la situation. Costia m'aimait, je veux qu'on soit amies. J'aime Clarke, elle veut qu'on soit amies.

\- Toi en tout cas, ça à l'air d'aller...Lâche-t-elle platement tout en éludant la question.

Je serre les dents, je ne suis pas émotionnellement en état d'affronter Costia. Mais c'est moi qui lui ai couru après. Alors maintenant, j'assume.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Costia...

D'avance, je sais que tout ce que je pourrais lui dire tombera dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Et puis je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que c'était peut-être ce qu'elle attendait.

\- Alors comme ça, elle est revenue ? Demande-t-elle toujours sur un ton froid.

Je hoche la tête pour toute réponse.

\- Super...vous devez être heureuses maintenant...

\- Non, on n'est pas...enfin, pas ensembles quoi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur. Je sens son côté curieux reprendre le dessus. Son apparente indifférence se fissure, et laisse apparaitre un bref aperçu de la Costia que j'aimais.

\- Tu me quittes parce que tu es folle amoureuse de cette fille, elle revient comme par miracle quelques mois plus tard, et là, tu me dis que vous n'êtes pas ensembles ?

-En quoi c'est si surprenant ?

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas, comment elle peut ne pas vouloir de toi...

Je rougis violemment au compliment, je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Comment elle a réagi quand tu le lui as dit ?

Ça y'est, là, c'est la Costia que je connais. Franche, directe...

Mon regard se dirige immédiatement vers mes pieds. Tout pour ne pas croiser son regard à cet instant. Elle va me trouver lâche, et elle aura bien raison. J'ai trop à perdre dans cette histoire. Evidemment, mon silence est éloquent, elle sait donc pourquoi je me tais. Je sens une main sur ma mâchoire, et elle me force à relever la tête pour la regarder.

\- Pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi ? Retournes là-bas, et dit lui.

Je secoue la tête, et retrouve l'usage de ma langue.

\- Je ne perds pas mon temps Costia, je tiens à toi. Tu le sais.

Je fais un geste vers elle, mais elle recule d'un pas, pour ne pas me laisser la toucher. Elle n'a pas l'air si bien, ça me rend triste de la voir comme ça. Elle qui était tellement pleine de vie. Elle prend une grande inspiration avant de parler.

\- J'essaye encore de me remettre de notre rupture. Et j'avoue...je suis jalouse d'elle.

D'un geste du menton, elle m'indique la direction derrière moi. Elle semble plus calme maintenant qu'elle m'a dit ça.

-Lexa ?

La voix de Clarke me surprend, et je me retourne pour la trouver à quelques mètres de nous.

Pitié, faites qu'elle vienne juste d'arriver, et qu'elle n'ait rien entendu de notre conversation. Je suis blanche comme un linge quand je me retourne vers Costia, qui me fait un léger signe négatif de la tête en souriant à demi. De son point de vue, elle l'a forcément vu venir, et elle me rassure sur mon inquiétude, Clarke vient juste d'arriver.

Costia a un mouvement de recul.

-Il faut que je file. Clarke, j'étais ravie de te revoir. Lexa, prend soin de toi.

Et alors, elle fait quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas, elle se penche vers moi pour me voler un baiser. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réaliser, qu'elle est déjà loin. C'était à peine une caresse, un bref contact entre nos lèvres qui ne m'a procuré aucune sensation particulière. Aucun de nos baisers n'avait jamais été aussi chaste.

Et pourtant, quand je me retourne vers Clarke, je crois être capable de voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tellement est a l'air furieuse en observant Costia s'éloigner. Je lève un sourcil interrogateur, et quand elle se retourne vers moi, son visage prends une jolie teinte rosée que je n'ai pas l'occasion de voir souvent.

\- Ton équipe a gagné, on va bientôt rentrer...

Donc, elle me cherchait. Mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur devant cette attitude possessive, et je lui offre l'un de mes plus beaux sourires avant de la suivre en direction des copains. Finalement, je suis peut être bien dans la course...

 **Xxx**

 **J'espère que ce petit chapitre (de transition), vous a fait plaisir, avant la trêve hivernale...**

 **Je plaisante, pas de repos pour les guerriers, mais j'ai pu écrire TOUS les jours cette semaine, et c'est exceptionnel !**

 **Donc ne vous habituez pas, et bon dimanche !**

 **See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Stealing fire

**Salut à tous !**

 **Vu que certains sont déjà habitués (vous vous reconnaitrez), me revoilà en cette fin de semaine.**

 **Je vous promets pas de garder le rythme très longtemps, mais pour l'instant ça le fait.**

 **Changement de décor pour nos héros!  
**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **xxx**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Xxx**

 **Chapitre 12: Stealing fire**

 **Xxx**

C'est juste avant le quatorze juillet que Aden a finalement décidé que les vacances en famille n'étaient plus de son âge. Plus de son âge ? Non mais il nous a pris pour des vieux croulants ou quoi ? Comme si Lincoln, Octavia et moi on allait l'emmener dans des musées poussiéreux et au marché du dimanche matin...

Mais « meusieur » a décidé qu'il préférait partir en camping avec ses copains, pendant la semaine que j'avais prévue pour lui...Cette tête de mule n'en démord pas, malgré mon insistance sur le fait que ça ne se reproduira pas de sitôt. Apparemment, le fait de vivre ensembles, c'est déjà beaucoup de temps passé ensemble, et les vacances, ça doit être pour s'aérer la tête.

Comme s'il ne passait pas déjà assez de temps avec ses potes à l'école, et le week-end. Du coup, je me retrouve vautrée sur le canapé en tirant la gueule quand Lincoln et Octavia rentrent le soir.

\- Hey Lexa ! Lance joyeusement Lincoln.

Il perd son sourire à la seconde où je tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Aden ne veut plus partir avec nous.

Il hoche la tête, l'air un peu ennuyé.

\- Tu veux que je... ?

D'un signe du pouce, il désigne la porte qui mène à l'étage, là où mon petit frère s'est réfugié après notre altercation.

\- Ce serait super que tu ailles lui parler, oui.

Sans attendre, Lincoln s'éclipse, me laissant seule avec Octavia. Celle-ci s'affale sur le canapé à mes coté, et me prend la télécommande des mains pour zapper. Je grogne un peu quand elle s'arrête sur un épisode de Secret Story. Franchement, ça valait le coup de me couper dans mon épisode de Friends...oui, c'est une rediffusion que j'ai déjà vu une dizaine de fois, mais ça me fait toujours rire. Certaines choses ne changent jamais...Et l'avantage avec Friends, c'est qu'il y a toujours une redif quelque part, sur une chaîne ou sur une autre.

\- Bon, alors les vacances en famille tombent à l'eau si j'ai bien compris.

Elle coupe le son, et se tourne un peu vers moi, perdant tout intérêt à l'émission débile qui se déroule sous nos yeux.

\- Ben, si Lincoln n'arrive pas à lui faire entendre raison...j'en ai l'impression. Dis-je d'un air boudeur.

Octavia hausse les épaules en faisant la moue.

\- Lexa... Aden est ton frère. Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit puisse lui faire entendre raison. Rigole-t-elle.

Mes yeux se plissent et je lui adresse un regard mauvais. Immédiatement suivi d'un sourire et d'une bourrade dans l'épaule.

\- Garce.

Elle explose de rire à l'insulte qui ne la vexe pas. Ça a toujours été un jeu entre nous. Clarke s'efforçait toujours de jouer le tampon entre nous, mais en vérité, on n'en a jamais eu besoin.

\- Bon, du coup, faut que je te parle de quelque chose...

Ça a l'air sérieux, alors je me redresse pour l'écouter, sentant venir la discussion à cœur ouvert.

\- C'est à propos de Raven ?

J'ai bien vu la latino tourner autour de mon amie, et que celle-ci ne parait pas aussi indifférente que ça. Je ne comprends pas tout de leur manège à trois avec Lincoln, mais j'imagine que je suis sur le point d'en apprendre plus.

\- Quoi Raven ?

Ou pas...

\- Heu...ben...

Cette fois ci, c'est elle qui plisse les yeux, suspicieuse.

-Lexa Primheda, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- Moi ? Je suis un livre ouvert ! C'est plutôt vous qui me faite des cachotteries avec Lincoln ! Il se passe quoi avec Raven ?

Une évidente surprise se lit sur son visage. Bon visiblement, elle n'est pas prête à aborder le sujet. Donc je fais marche arrière avant de me retrouver dans une situation embarrassante...enfin...plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

\- De quoi tu voulais me parler ? J'ajoute en prenant un air innocent.

Pas très subtile, mais ça fonctionne, son regard change en se concentrant sur un autre sujet. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois.

\- Ben...Raven...

Là, je n'y comprends plus rien. Mais elle ne s'arrête pas là.

-...elle m'a parlé d'un truc, pour les vacances. Comme on devait les passer avec vous deux, j'ai refusé. Mais du coup, si Aden ne vient plus...

\- Vous allez me laisser toute seule pour les vacances ?!

Mon cœur s'affole, non, vraiment, se faire planter par mon petit frère c'est déjà dur, si Octavia et Lincoln s'y mettent c'est décidé, je déprime...

\- NON ! Bien sûr que non ! En fait, y'aurais de la place pour nous trois ! Après, y'aurais pas que Raven...

\- Où tu veux en venir O' ?

\- Et bien en fait, ils partent dans la maison de vacances de l'oncle de Monty.

\- Ils ?

\- Raven, Jasper, Monty, Harper, Finn, et Clarke.

A la mention de Finn et Clarke dans la même phrase, mon visage se vide de toute couleur. Je ne sais même pas où ils vont, mais hors de question que je laisse ça arriver.

\- Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ?

Je dois avouer que je suis légèrement vexée que Raven et Clarke ne m'en aient pas parlé. Octavia hausse les épaules de nouveau.

\- Elle m'en a parlé au parc aquatique l'autre jour, c'était qu'un projet un peu fou, rien de concret. Mais quand je l'ai appelée tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pris les billets pour tout le monde. Tu connais Raven, elle a dû concrétiser sur un coup de tête, ça m'étonnerait même pas qu'ils ne soient pas tous au courant...

\- Et c'est où ?

\- En crête. Villa avec piscine. Bord de plage. Une semaine à se dorer la pilule. Pas de frangin, pas de responsabilité.

C'est sûr qu'Aden représente ma plus grande responsabilité. Cumuler études, boulot, et vie sociale, c'est un challenge que je réussis plutôt bien en ce moment, mais j'ai tout de même peu de moments où je me laisse vraiment aller.

Une semaine. Où je pourrais juste m'amuser, juste me laisser aller.

\- J'en suis.

La réflexion était rapide, et c'est à ce moment que Lincoln refait son apparition l'air défait.

\- Désolée Lex', pas moyen de le raisonner.

Octavia se lève prestement, et lui saute au cou.

\- Pas grave, j'ai remonté le moral de la sister ! On part en Crête !

 **Xxx**

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche alors que je termine de faire la vaisselle. Je saisis le torchon, m'essuie approximativement les mains, et jette le tissu négligemment sur mon épaule. Je m'adosse à l'évier avant d'ouvrir l'appareil qui me signale un nouveau message.

Clarke 21h02 : Tu devineras jamais ce que Raven à fait...

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, Octavia avait raison, Clarke n'était même pas au courant de la réalisation du projet.

Lexa 21h04 : Laisse-moi essayer, elle a dépensé une fortune en billet d'avion ?

Clarke 21h04 : Comment tu sais ?!

Lexa 21h05 : J'ai mes sources... op

Clarke 21h06 : Ça tombe bien, c'est la semaine où vous partez avec Aden.

Pourquoi ça tombe bien ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne puisse pas se passer de moi une semaine ? Et que la distraction d'une semaine de vacances entre amis tombe à pic pour ne pas qu'elle y pense trop?

Lexa 21h10 : Pourquoi ça tombe bien ?

Décidemment, je suis trop curieuse. J'attends, le torchon sur l'épaule, la vaisselle sale trempant dans l'évier, les yeux rivés sur le portable. Cinq minutes, c'est une éternité.

Clarke 21h15 : C'est la dernière semaine avant la rentrée, c'est la meilleure semaine pour partir.

N'importe quoi...elle n'est même pas crédible son explication. J'en rigole toute seule. Même par texto, Clarke parle trop. Le problème quand tu réfléchis pas assez avant de parler, c'est que parfois, tu dis des trucs que tu ne voulais pas dire. Ou que tu n'aurais pas dû dire.

Lexa 21h17 : Vacances avec Aden annulé. Il a changé ses plans :'(

Une fois le message envoyé, je retourne à ma vaisselle. Encore cinq minutes, après je pourrais parler avec Clarke tranquillement. Quand j'ai fini, j'étends le torchon sur l'égouttoir, et reprend mon portable en montant dans ma chambre.

Clarke 21h17 : WTF ? Merde. Du coup vous faites quoi ?

Clarke 21h20 : T'es triste ? Tu réponds plus ?

Clarke 21h22 : Lexa ?

Clarke 21h25 : Lexaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Lexa : 21h31 : MDR, tu es d'une patience...

Clarke : 21h31 : Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ! Alors ? Aden ?

J'éteins toutes les lumières sur le chemin, Lincoln et Octavia sont déjà au lit, et Aden joue à la console dans sa chambre. Anya et Roan sont encore sortis, ils ne rentreront probablement que tard.

Lexa : 21h33 : Aden part en camping avec ses copains. Il préfère.

Clarke : 21h33 : Ah zut...t'es pas trop déçue ?

Elle sait que ces vacances me tenaient à cœur, comme si on était une famille normale. Mais après tout, c'est peut être ça, une famille normale. Des personnes qui ont des opinions différentes, et qui respectent les choix les uns des autres. Ou alors ça n'existe pas...

Lexa 21h34 : Octavia m'a remonté le moral.

Clarke 21h34 : Comment ?

Lexa 21h34 : Octavia est « la nouvelle Raven ».

Clarke 21h34 : ?

Lexa 21h35 : elle a pris des billets d'avion pour Lincoln, elle et moi.

Clarke 21h35 : Vous allez où ?

Un léger rire me secoue. Octavia a pourtant appelé Raven devant moi pour vérifier si l'invitation tenait toujours. Mais connaissant la mécanicienne, elle n'a pas pris la peine de prévenir sa colocataire. J'espère juste qu'elle a prévenu Monty, c'est quand même lui qui invite à la base.

Lexa 21h37 : Heraklion

Clarke 21h37 : C'est vrai ? Nous aussi !

Je crois qu'elle me charrie là. Ce n'est pas possible. Je sais qu'elle est blonde, mais quand même.

Lexa 21h37 : ... ?

Clark 21h38 : Okay, Raven vous a invités et je viens de passer pour une imbécile :-o

Le fou rire me prend quand je suis devant la porte de ma chambre, et je vois Aden sortir tout pataud de la salle de bain. Ses yeux sont rouge d'avoir trop joué, et il a l'air hagard. Malgré ça, il me sourit tendrement. Je crois qu'il est juste heureux de m'entendre rire.

\- Fini la console. Si tu ne veux pas te coucher tout de suite, tu lis. Mais t'éteins tout à dix heures. Compris ?

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il me répond.

\- Oui maman. Il pousse la porte de sa chambre et disparait derrière.

\- Tu diras bonne nuit à Clarke pour moi. Ajoute-t-il depuis l'autre côté.

La porte se referme en douceur, et mon sourire revient d'office en entendant ce nom. Comment a-t-il su ? Evidemment, il n'y a que Clarke pour me faire sourire comme ça.

Lexa 21h42 : MDR. Ça te dérange pas qu'on s'incruste ?

Je ne relève volontairement pas son manque de lucidité, la semaine a été longue et je sais qu'elle bosse comme une folle sur un projet personnel qu'elle veut présenter à ses profs bientôt.

Clarke 21h43 : Je suis TROP contente ! Je vais demander à Monty si on peut inviter Bell, Luna et Murphy aussi ! Je serais aux anges...

Je grimace. Moi qui pensais qu'elle était contente que JE vienne, en fait elle est contente car si les autres viennent aussi, ça sera la bande de notre enfance, au grand complet.

On continue à s'échanger quelques messages, et je n'ai aucune envie de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je voudrais qu'elle soit avec moi. Je voudrais entendre son rire au lieu de lire des « MDR » en réponse à mes blagues. Je voudrais sentir son odeur et finalement m'endormir avec ses bras autour de moi. Mes yeux se ferment un bref instant pour imaginer toutes ces choses, la sensation de bien-être qui m'envahit, disparait immédiatement quand je les ouvre à nouveau.

J'avais quinze ans quand j'ai enfin compris que j'étais amoureuse de Clarke. Aujourd'hui, après toutes ces années, rien n'a changé. Enfin, si. Tout est encore plus intense. Si j'étais capable d'être seulement son amie, c'est ce que je resterais. Mais il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, j'en suis incapable. Seulement quelques mois après son retour, je réalise qu'un simple de ses regards me fait fondre. Qu'un court message me colle un sourire pour le reste de la journée. Qu'un seul toucher me provoque de délicieux frissons.

Ce n'est pas facile de savoir ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle ressent. Elle me dit qu'elle veut qu'on soit amies, qu'on retrouve notre relation d'avant. Et à côté de ça, elle agit comme si elle était irrémédiablement attirée par moi.

Moi, je suis certaine de savoir ce que je veux. Elle, tout simplement. Je la veux, et dans quelques semaines, on sera ensembles, sur une île au soleil. L'occasion parfaite pour un rapprochement.

Le risque, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas les mêmes sentiments que moi. Qu'elle me rejette, qu'elle préfère qu'on reste amies. Et dans ce cas-là ? Je fais quoi ? J'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

 **Xxx**

La température à encore pris deux degrés aujourd'hui. Cette fin du mois de juillet est étouffante. Le bitume est brulant sous mes pieds, et même si j'ai mes chaussures, je peux le sentir à travers la fine semelle.

Mes pas me conduisent vers le parc où nous jouions enfant. Un toboggan, une structure de corde, et deux bancs de part et d'autre. A cette heure, il n'y a aucun gosse, il est tout juste midi et demi. Luna est en haut de la toile d'araignée, en train de contempler l'horizon. C'est l'endroit qu'on préférait avec Clarke. Ça nous permettait de voir la vallée, au-delà des arbres qui bordent le parc.

Sans m'annoncer, je la rejoins en quelques mouvements fluides, et m'installe aussi confortablement que possible à ses côtés.

\- Jolie vue, hein ?

Elle ne répond pas. Au lieu de ça, elle se tourne vers moi, et me dévisage affectueusement.

\- De quoi tu voulais parler Lexa ?

Droit au but. Bon, c'est vrai que quand je lui ai demandé de me rejoindre ici, elle n'a pas insisté pour en connaitre les raisons, malgré sa curiosité. Maintenant, je crois qu'elle n'attendra pas une minute de plus.

\- De Clarke.

\- Tu t'es enfin décidée ?

Je hoche la tête pour toute réponse. Elle sait exactement où je veux en venir. Qu'il faut que je lui dise que je l'aime. C'est une chose de me l'avouer, c'en est une autre de lui dévoiler mes sentiments. Je peux en parler à Luna, à Lincoln, à Costia, même à Raven. Le monde entier peut être au courant, ça ne changera rien tant que ELLE, ne le saura pas. Mais ça fait peur, en fait c'est terrifiant.

\- Je suis morte de trouille. Si elle ne ressent pas la même chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

Elle se tourne à nouveau vers l'horizon, et je l'entends prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Peut être que tes sentiments vont s'atténuer, avec le temps. Peut-être que tu trouveras le courage de mettre de la distance entre vous. Peut-être que vous trouverez un équilibre, ensembles...je ne sais pas. Mais c'est la bonne décision Lexa. La vie devrait être plus que juste survivre. Tu mérites mieux que ça.

\- Putain, que c'est dur...

\- « War is easy, Love is hard ».

Je souris en entendant la citation d'un de mes films préférés. En avouant mes sentiments à Clarke, j'ai tout à gagner, mais aussi tout à perdre. Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle s'éloigne une nouvelle fois. Mais comme dit Luna, même si ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, il se peut que rien que le fait de lui avouer me libère, et que j'arrive à avancer ensuite. Et puis nous sommes adultes maintenant. On trouvera bien une solution pour faire avec.

 **Xxx**

Les portes de l'aéroport s'ouvrent en grand, laissant passer une chaleur humide qui contraste avec la climatisation exagérée du terminal. J'inspire profondément, je sens l'odeur du sel. Une bourrasque s'engouffre et fait s'envoler les quelques mèches de mes cheveux qui se sont échappés de ma queue de cheval.

On est enfin arrivés. Lincoln traine deux énormes valises derrière lui, et porte son sac à dos en plus. Octavia sautille partout, tellement elle est surexcitée, et Luna s'arrête tranquillement à côté de moi pour profiter de la vue sur la mer, qu'on aperçoit au loin, juste après le parking de l'aéroport. Bellamy et Murphy sont déjà partis chercher la voiture de location, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Finalement, Monty a confirmé qu'il y avait de la place pour tout le monde, à condition qu'on ne soit pas trop regardants pour les couchages. Donc, on a embarqué le frère d'Octavia et nos amis d'enfances pour ces petites vacances improvisées. Heureusement, la plupart d'entre nous étant encore dans les études, cela nous permet d'organiser des vacances un peu à l'improviste au mois d'Aout. Et le patron de Bell est tellement fier de son petit poulain qu'il lui accorde tout ce qu'il veut. En même temps, Bellamy ne demande jamais rien.

Quand la voiture s'arrête devant nous, je grimace en voyant l'état du véhicule. Les pneus sont déjà bien usés, et la carrosserie est toute rayée. C'est une grande familiale, et il n'en faut pas moins pour six personnes, en prenant compte de la taille impressionnante des bagages des filles.

Moi-même je n'ai qu'une petite valise, et c'est bien suffisant pour faire entrer quelques maillots de bain, une serviette de plage, et une ou deux tenues de soirée. Je pense que Luna et Octavia on simplement vidé leur dressing dans leur valise, pour s'éviter le dilemme sur quoi emmener. En plus, ce ne sont même pas elles qui portent leurs valises...mon frère est vraiment trop bon.

\- En route les gars ! J'ai appelé Monty, ils nous attendent dans une heure à la villa. Lance Bellamy tout en chargeant avec Lincoln les bagages de tout le monde.

Raven, Clarke, Monty, Harper, Jasper et Finn sont arrivés le matin même. On n'a pas réussi à avoir de la place dans leur avion, comme on n'a pas pris les billets en même temps.

Je grimpe sur le siège derrière le conducteur, et me penche vers Murphy qui s'est installé au volant, et joue avec les boutons.

\- Tu sais conduire au moins ? Je le taquine en prenant un air inquiet.

Il me montre la pédale de droite, et puis celle de gauche. Je remarque avec inquiétude qu'il n'y a pas de troisième pédale.

\- Là, c'est pour aller plus vite, et la pour aller moins vite. Le grand truc rond là...fait-il en me montrant le volant. C'est pour pas rentrer dans les chèvres qui sont au milieu de la route.

\- Pas d'embrayage ? Je demande en prenant un air septique, je n'ai jamais réussi à conduire une automatique.

Pourtant, il a raison, rien de plus simple. Mais non, pour moi, pas d'embrayage, c'est trop perturbant. Il secoue la tête et se moque gentiment de moi. C'est à ce moment que les autres embarquent à leur tour. Octavia se pose à côté de moi en grommelant.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils ont déjà pris les meilleures chambres.

Lincoln s'assied sur la banquette derrière moi, et tente de calmer sa petite amie.

\- Aller O', déjà qu'ils nous laissent venir, c'est cool de la part de Monty, on le connait pas tant que ça. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait quatre chambres, et des matelas supplémentaires dans la salle de jeu. On est là que pour une semaine, ça vas aller.

Bellamy monte à coté de Murphy pour faire le copilote, et Luna s'étale à coté de Lincoln, en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Le regard que lui jette Octavia à cet instant est à mourir de rire, mais je me retiens, de peur que sa mauvaise humeur ne se retourne contre moi.

J'ai hâte d'arriver. Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Clarke ces deux derniers mois, j'ai dû mettre les bouchées doubles au boulot pour pouvoir payer les vacances d'Aden, et ce voyage. Bonne chose qu'on soit en saison, et que mon patron ai besoin de plus de monde. Il me paie au black mes heures supplémentaires, tout le monde est gagnant.

C'est à peine si j'ai pu me libérer quelques soirées pour aller voir Raven et Clarke en ville. Mais on a beaucoup discuté par message, et au téléphone. Elle m'a raconté sa vie à Sidney, et bouché les trous de ces quelques années où l'on a été séparées.

Finalement, le trajet a été rapide, et la voiture bifurque bientôt dans une direction peu engageante. Bellamy vérifie une troisième fois sur le plan que Monty lui a donné. Ce n'est plus une route, c'est un chemin de caillou. Ce ne sont plus des nids de poules, ce sont des nids d'autruches ! La végétation non taillé gratte sur la carrosserie, et me fait grincer des dents à chaque coup de branche sur le pare-brise. Je ne regrette plus l'état de la voiture...parce que si elle avait été comme neuve, ça nous aurait couté un bras à la réparation.

La maison apparait finalement au détour d'un virage, et on découvre de l'autre coté la vue plongeante sur la mer. Les derniers kilomètres valaient le coup, c'est vraiment magnifique. Et puis, pas de problème de voisinage au moins. La prochaine villa est au moins à cinq kilomètres. La voiture s'immobilise dans le parking, et nous ouvrons toutes les portes en même temps pour nous précipiter dehors.

A peine le pied posé sur le sol, une bande de dégénérés en furie nous assaillent de toute part, armés de pistolets, seaux, et bombes à eau. En quelques instants, on est tous trempés, et Raven, Jasper et Harper sont écroulés de rire.

Les cris ont attiré les autres occupants de la maison, qui descendent les quelques marches qui mène au parking pour venir nous saluer.

Monty et Finn sont en train de saluer les garçons quand je sens deux bras m'entourer la taille, et je me retourne pour recevoir un câlin auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

Clarke est un peu enivrée, je le sais à la légère odeur d'alcool dans son souffle. Je devrais peut-être reculer...Mais je m'en fous, j'en profite, et referme mes bras sur elle.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Glisse-t-elle au creux de mon oreille de sorte que seule moi l'entende.

Dieu que ça fait du bien de l'entendre dire ça. Bon, okay, elle a bu un peu, et peut être que ses paroles dépassent un peu ses pensées. Mais non, elle n'est pas à ce point. Ses inhibitions sont juste un peu affaiblies.

On se recule finalement après ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité. Juste quelques secondes en réalité, car les autres sont encore en train de se dire bonjour, ou de s'insulter en ce qui concerne Raven et Octavia.

Lincoln a chargé Harper sur son dos, et elle se débat comme un diable pendant qu'il remonte les escaliers à la recherche de la piscine. Il me semble bien qu'elle va finir à l'eau dans trois, deux, un...plouf. Je n'ai pas le visuel, mais je sais maintenant où se trouve la piscine.

Ça fait cinq minutes qu'on est là, et déjà l'ambiance est joyeuse, et tout le monde à l'air content de se retrouver. Ça promet pour la semaine. Finn et Jasper nous aident à décharger nos bagages, et quelques minutes plus tard, on est dans le salon de la villa.

Elle est vraiment magnifique. Après avoir monté les marches depuis le parking, on a découvert la piscine et la grande terrasse qui s'étale devant la cuisine. J'ai déjà repéré le barbecue de l'autre côté du plan d'eau, juste à côté de la douche extérieure.

La cuisine est petite, fonctionnelle, et je suis ravie de découvrir dans le frigo plein, une tour de croque-monsieur prêts à être cuits pour le diner. Ils ont déjà fait les courses, et tout préparé, comme on arrivait tard. La petite blague de l'arrivée est déjà pardonnée. En plus, je meurs de faim.

Le salon intérieur est composé de deux grands canapés, et deux fauteuils assortis, tous tournés vers un écran blanc. En levant un peu les yeux, je découvre le vidéoprojecteur qui va avec. Pas sûr qu'on ait le temps, ni l'envie de regarder des films, mais au cas où, y'a de quoi faire.

Et puis on se dirige vers les chambres. Il y a trois chambres en haut, avec une salle de bain partagée, et une suite parentale en bas, avec salle d'eau attenante. Je fais rapidement le compte, on est douze, deux douches seulement...l'organisation va être tendue... Une dernière pièce se trouve au sous-sol, la salle de jeu.

\- Alors, on pose nos valises où ? Je demande pour aborder le sujet sensible pour certaines personnes, j'ai nommé Octavia Blake.

Raven sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, à tous les coups, c'est elle qui a fait la répartition. J'ai peur. Mais à mon grand soulagement, c'est Monty qui me répond.

\- Et bien, Jasper, Harper et moi on dort dans la suite parentale. J'ai remonté un matelas pour Harper. Lincoln et Octavia prennent une chambre là-haut. Raven et Clarke dans une autre et Lexa et Luna dans la dernière. On a pensé que les gars pourraient dormir dans la salle de jeu si ça convient à tout le monde ?

Donc, je dors avec ma meilleure amie. Pas de souci, c'est l'idéal. Alors pourquoi je suis déçue ? Finalement, j'aurais préféré que Raven fasse la répartition. J'aurais eu une chance de me retrouver avec Clarke...Mon corps se réchauffe à la pensée de partager un lit avec la blonde. Et je m'empresse d'aller déposer mes affaires dans la chambre indiquée par Monty. J'ai besoin d'un plongeon dans la piscine.

On a diné rapidement, et Bellamy et Murphy ont proposé un poker pour terminer la soirée. L'avion, le trajet, la chaleur, tout le monde est crevé, et je n'ai qu'une envie, m'écrouler dans mon lit pour me reposer. Bien sûr, Raven et Octavia sont partantes pour le poker, et arrivent à débaucher Jasper.

Monty et Harper s'éclipsent aussi discrètement que possible, mais tout le monde à bien remarqué le rapprochement des deux amis ces derniers temps. Possible qu'ils profitent de ces vacances pour explorer plus avant leurs sentiments.

Exactement ce que je compte faire avec Clarke. Ces vacances m'offrent le parfait terrain pour la faire craquer, et lui avouer mes sentiments. Parce que je sais que si je m'y attèle vraiment fort, je pourrais la faire craquer. J'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Mais ça, je préfère ne pas y penser pour le moment...

Luna, Lincoln et Clarke terminent la vaisselle, on a tiré à la courte paille pour ce soir, on tournera ensuite. Alors je profite du calme ambiant pour aller m'installer au bord de la piscine. Je remonte un peu mon pantacourt, et plonge mes pieds nus dans l'eau fraiche. Le vent fait voleter les mèches autour de mon visage tandis que je contemple la mer, en contrebas de la villa.

Piscine à débordement avec vue sur la plage, et la mer, plein ouest. Le coucher de soleil est à couper le souffle. Le disque orangé se détache clairement sur le ciel bleu qui s'assombrit de plus en plus, et je prends une minute pour apprécier ce moment de paix, et la beauté du paysage.

Jusqu'à ce que je sente une présence à mes côtés, et qu'en tournant la tête, je découvre Finn qui s'installe tranquillement à quelques centimètres à peine de moi. Bon sang, il n'a jamais entendu parler de l'espace personnel lui ?

Je tente de me calmer, après tout, il ne m'a rien fait. A part draguer ouvertement la fille dont je suis amoureuse depuis plus de dix ans...D'accord, je suis injuste, il ne sait pas. Mais quand même, je ne l'aime pas. Ma surprise va en augmentant quand je réalise qu'il engage la conversation avec moi. Je suis tellement surprise, que j'en loupe le contenu.

\- Quoi ? Je fais en lui demandant de répéter.

\- Je disais, que j'aimerais avoir mon appareil, pour immortaliser ce coucher de soleil.

Je tourne la tête de nouveau vers le magnifique spectacle, et me détend de nouveau.

\- C'est l'un des plus beaux que j'ai eu la chance de voir. J'ajoute en acquiesçant.

\- Lexa. Dit-il soudain, m'amenant à le regarder de manière suspicieuse.

\- Finn ? Fais-je prudemment.

Son ton, soudain sérieux, ne m'inspire rien de bon. J'espère qu'il ne va pas essayer de me draguer, ça ne passerait pas du tout là...

\- Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup Clarke ?

Mon cœur s'emballe en l'entendant prononcer ces mots. Oui, je sais. Tout le monde aime Clarke, et certain beaucoup trop pour ma santé mentale. Il prend mon silence pour un encouragement à continuer.

-Et tu la connais depuis longtemps...Elle parle tout le temps de toi depuis que vous vous revoyez. Alors, je me disais, que peut-être, tu pourrais m'aider...

\- Stop !

J'ai presque crié ce mot, mais là, s'il finit sa phrase, je le noie. Il allait vraiment me demander de l'aider à draguer Clarke ?

Moi qui croyais être un vrai livre ouvert quand à mes sentiments pour mon amie. Tout le monde a toujours l'air d'être au courant. Lincoln, Luna, Raven, même Bellamy...Ma stupeur doit se lire sur mon visage car il a un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Désolé, je vais me débrouiller.

Il s'apprête à partir sur ces mots, mais je le retiens par la manche, et parle tout bas, parce que j'ai vu Lincoln sortir de la villa pour rejoindre Octavia. Ce qui signifie que la vaisselle est terminée, et que Clarke et Luna vont bientôt être dans les parages aussi.

Je tente de maitriser la colère dans ma voix. Moi qui pensais qu'il avait abandonné après la soirée du festival, quand Clarke l'avait rembarré.

\- Non seulement je ne vais pas t'aider Finn. Mais je vais surtout tout faire pour qu'elle passe le moins de temps avec toi. Et je te garantis qu'à la fin du séjour, elle aura oublié que tu étais là.

Il m'observe en silence un moment, je vois presque les petits rouages de son cerveau se mettre en place. Et puis un sourire un peu sadique s'affiche sur son visage.

\- Tu crois pouvoir me battre ?

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu...

\- Challenge accepté.

Et merde ! En voulant le tenir loin d'elle, je viens de renforcer sa détermination. Il croit quoi ? Que Clarke est un trophée ?

\- Finn...je gronde en prenant mon air le plus menaçant.

Ses yeux s'agitent tout à coup, l'air un peu inquiet. Je sais que mon regard peut être déstabilisant. C'est bon de savoir que ça marche toujours. Mais il se reprend rapidement et ne lâche rien.

\- Si tu la veux, il faudra la mériter. Parce que je ne laisserai pas tomber aussi facilement. Je l'aime, et je suis sûr qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi.

Il quoi ? Il l'aime ? Et merde...il vient de gâcher mes vacances.

Complétement abasourdie par la confession de Finn, je ne remarque pas l'agitation soudaine qui règne autour de nous. A priori, Raven a perdu, et elle est en train de faire un scandale à Octavia. Les cris fusent de toutes parts. Mes mains se lèvent dans un espoir désespéré de me protéger des éclaboussures que provoque l'arrivée violente de Raven dans la piscine, projetée par Octavia.

J'ai le temps d'apercevoir Lincoln faire une bombe, et l'instant d'après je suis dans l'eau à mon tour, tentant de remonter à l'air libre. Après avoir refait surface et avoir pris une grande goulée d'air, je repère mon agresseur. Clarke a sauté à la suite, juste après m'avoir poussée. Toute ma colère disparait aussitôt, lorsqu'elle passe ses bras autour de moi en me souriant malicieusement. Elle vient de sauver mes vacances.

On passe une bonne demi-heure dans l'eau, à jouer comme des enfants. Certains on eut la chance d'avoir le temps d'enfiler leur maillot de bain, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Quand finalement je décide de sortir, les vêtements mouillés, deviennent des glaçons sous le vent. Je ne peux décemment pas tout enlever ici, et je ne peux pas rentrer dans la villa alors que je suis trempée. Mon dilemme est de courte durée quand je sens une serviette chaude venir m'entourer.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui est là. Mon sixième sens est déjà en action.

\- Merci Clarke. Dis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune blonde est emmitouflée dans une grande serviette de plage également.

\- Viens, tu vas geler comme ça.

Elle m'entraine légèrement à l'écart, et on se retrouve près de la cuisine d'extérieur, là où il y a le barbecue. Un mur nous sert de pare vent, il fait tout de suite meilleur à l'abri.

On s'installe sur un transat, face à face. Elle s'empare d'une autre serviette, et commence à me sécher les cheveux. Ses gestes sont doux, et précis mais d'un geste, j'arrête sa main.

\- Je vais le faire Clarke. Lui dis-je en tentant de lui prendre le tissu des mains.

\- Non. C'est ma faute si tu es trempée. Je m'en voudrais si tu prenais froid. Et puis comme ça, j'espère atténuer un peu la vengeance que tu es sans aucun doute déjà en train d'imaginer dans ta petite tête. Ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle me pousse légèrement, et se place derrière moi, tout en continuant de sécher les longues mèches brunes de ma chevelure. Chaque mouvement de ses mains me plonge un peu plus dans les abysses. Je n'ai plus froid, mais la fatigue commence vraiment à me peser tandis que mon corps s'affale malgré moi contre le sien.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps on est restées là, mais c'est en pilote automatique que j'ai regagné ma chambre. La chaleur des bras de Clarke encore présente autour de moi, je m'endors avant même que ma tête ne se pose sur l'oreiller.

 **xxx**

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, avec tout ce froid, un peu de chaleur de fait pas de mal ;)**

 **See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13 : Join or Die

**Salut à tous !**

 **Me revoilà! Voyons comment se passe les vacances de nos héroïnes...**

 **Encore un grand merci à tous, pour vos reviews, etc... ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos avis chaque semaine.**

 **xxx**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Xxx**

 **Chapitre 13 : Join or Die**

 **Xxx**

Les cris stridents qui résonnent au rez de chaussé me sortent de mon profond sommeil. Après notre petit plongeon improvisé dans la piscine, tout le monde est allé se coucher assez rapidement. L'avion, la route, la soirée, j'étais personnellement éreintée. Et après avoir passé la fin de soirée, quasiment dans les bras de Clarke, je me suis endormie comme un bébé.

Je jette un œil à côté de moi, Luna dort encore. Je tends l'oreille, et devine que Raven a encore mis quelqu'un en rogne, et qu'il s'agit très probablement d'Octavia. Décidément, ces deux-là ont vraiment de sales caractères.

Je me lève, et fouille dans ma valise pour trouver un short et un t-shirt à me mettre. Aujourd'hui, c'est plage. Il est déjà tard, donc on va sans doute passer le reste de la matinée à tout préparer, pour se retrouver sur une des plus belles plages de l'île en début d'après-midi. Elafonissi est célèbre pour son sable rose, et sa lagune bleu ciel.

En parlant de bleu ciel...J'ai à peine passé la porte de ma chambre, que je tombe sur une blonde encore ensommeillée qui prend la même direction que moi. Elle baille, et s'aperçoit enfin de ma présence. Il faut dire que je me suis figée quand je l'ai vue, et je dois avoir un sourire débile collé sur le visage à cette vision angélique. Elle me sourit presque timidement, et me passe devant pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, je suis réveillée depuis quoi ? Trois minutes ? Et je suis déjà en transe à cause de Clarke. Ce n'est pas croyable l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. Depuis que j'ai décidé de lui avouer mes sentiments, c'est un peu comme si ceux-ci avaient pris toute la place en moi. J'ai arrêté de lutter contre, et décidé de les assumer. Alors j'imagine que mon esprit s'autorise enfin à avoir toutes ces pensées envers elle.

Je manque de me prendre une porte en pleine face quand Luna émerge enfin de la chambre.

\- Ben qu'estcetufou plantée au milieu ?

Je bafouille une piètre explication sur la salle de bain qui est occupée, et retourne dans la chambre me changer. J'enfile rapidement un maillot de bain, et descend les escaliers pour me rendre au bord de la piscine. Finalement, une douche froide sera la bienvenue, et celle à l'extérieure sera parfaite pour ça.

Vu la chaleur qu'il fait, je suis sèche en quinze minutes, et rejoint les autres pour prendre un petit déjeuner rapide, et les aider à préparer le pic nic.

Je bougonne un peu quand je découvre Finn et Clarke qui s'affairent à faire les sandwiches ensemble. Elle semble détendue, et rigole même à ses blagues. Je ne les quitte pas des yeux pendant que j'avale mon café, et j'aide Octavia à récupérer les affaires déjà prêtes, pour les descendre dans la voiture. Elle me passe les sacs de plages, les parasols et une glacière pleine de boissons fraiches, que je tente difficilement de faire tenir dans le coffre.

\- Fait pas la tête, Finn n'a aucune chance avec elle. Me dit-elle alors que nous refermons le coffre de la voiture de Monty.

Je relève la tête pour la regarder.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je fais septique.

Elle soupire, et secoue la tête en rigolant doucement.

\- Lexa. Seule un aveugle ne verrait pas la façon dont elle te regarde. C'est exactement le même genre de regard que tu lui lances, là tout de suite.

Malgré le fait qu'Octavia était en train de me parler, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poser mes yeux sur la petit blonde qui viens de sortir de la villa. Je reporte mon attention sur mon amie.

\- D'accord. Donc qui n'est pas au courant de mon attirance pour Clarke ?

\- Honnêtement ? Peut-être Jasper...parce qu'il a de la peau de saucisson devant les yeux, parce que vous n'êtes pas amis, et parce qu'il n'est pas intéressé par Clarke.

J'attends qu'elle continue, mais a priori, elle a terminé.

\- Et Clarke...J'ajoute timidement.

Octavia lève un sourcil, jette un œil du coté de Clarke qui éclate de rire à une blague de Finn au même instant. Elle hausse les épaules, l'air de dire « j'en sais rien, et je m'en fout. »

-Je ne saurais te dire...elle et moi...c'est plus comme avant.

Je l'observe un instant, analysant sa réaction.

\- Tu lui en veux encore...

Ce n'est pas une question, je sais qu'Octavia n'a toujours pas digéré le silence radio de Clarke. Il faut dire que la blonde ne s'est pas livrée à son amie autant qu'a moi. Et si je lui ai pardonné, c'est parce que je suis incapable de lui en vouloir.

Octavia s'emporte tout à coup sans crier gare. Elle s'approche de moi, la colère se lisant sur son visage.

-Elle est partie Lexa. Elle nous a abandonnés. Je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour elle, mais ce n'était pas la seule à souffrir.

\- Elle m'a dit un truc comme ça, oui.

\- Elle est partie, sans se retourner...non, je ne lui pardonne pas. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas essayer de reconstruire quelque chose. Mais ce ne sera jamais comme avant. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux laisser couler. Mais bon, j'imagine que l'amour fait pardonner même les pires vacheries...

\- Je ne sais pas O'. Je crois lui avoir pardonné. Mais parfois quand j'y repense...ça fait toujours mal.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? Qu'elle reparte ?

\- Je ne peux pas avoir peur. Je ne veux pas avoir peur. J'ai eu peur pendant des années, et je l'ai presque perdue. Maintenant, il est temps de sauter de la falaise...en espérant que quelqu'un soit là pour me rattraper. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle. C'est flippant d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point.

Je réalise que je suis complétement à sa merci. Quoi qu'elle me fasse subir, je le subirai, et je continuerai à l'aimer. Je ne crois pas qu'elle se rende compte du pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi. Je suis à elle corps et âme. Mais j'ai confiance en elle, elle ne fera jamais rien pour me faire du mal volontairement.

Finalement, Finn et Clarke arrivent à notre niveau devant la voiture. Octavia s'éclipse pour rejoindre Lincoln, et Finn s'empare des sacs que portait Clarke pour les ranger dans la voiture à coté de nos affaires. Bon courage à lui pour trouver de la place.

C'est le moment que Clarke choisit pour s'approcher de moi, et glisser sa main dans la mienne comme si de rien n'était. Je suis tétanisée, le seul contact de ses doigts contre les miens me rend dingue. Pourtant, on avait l'habitude de faire ça quand on était plus jeunes. C'est une habitude qu'elle a repris rapidement depuis que l'on s'est retrouvées, mais moi, ça ne me fait plus du tout le même effet.

Mes yeux cherchent un point à fixer. Je ne peux pas la regarder. De toute façon, elle n'est plus tout à fait dans mon champ de vision, elle s'est mise à côté de moi. Je ne peux pas regarder Finn qui me foudroie du regard en ce même instant, alors je trouve mes chaussures...je devrais m'acheter des chaussures plus fun, parce qu'avec le temps que je passe à les regarder en ce moment, ça me distrairait un peu...

Je ne sais pas à quel moment elle a lâché ma main, mais on devait déjà être dans la voiture. Bellamy et Monty sont nos chauffeurs pour l'aller. Et je suis dans la berline de Monty, calée contre la portière arrière, et Clarke somnole à côté de moi. De l'autre côté, Jasper s'est glissé sur le siège restant, et Finn a pris place sur le siège passager à l'avant. Je capte certains de ses regards dans le rétroviseur. Il a l'air triste par moment. Je crois qu'il est en train de comprendre que son combat est perdu d'avance.

Ses yeux sont une nouvelle fois fixés sur moi à travers le miroir quand la tête de Clarke, qui viens de s'endormir plus sérieusement, viens se caler contre mon épaule. J'essaye, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas empêcher un léger sourire attendrit de s'étirer sur mes lèvres. Je me décale un peu, et je la sens se détendre un peu plus contre moi.

J'ai oublié Finn, et ses regards. J'ai oublié la voiture et son inconfort. Tout ce qu'il reste, c'est Clarke, endormie, dans mes bras.

Le mouvement de la voiture qui s'arrête sur le parking secoue un peu tout le monde. J'ai les yeux fermés, car j'ai essayé de dormir aussi, mais c'est un échec.

Je sens la chaleur me quitter quand Clarke se réveille et s'éloigne brusquement de moi. Je suis fairplay, j'attends trois secondes de plus pour ouvrir les yeux. Comme je m'y attendais, elle ne fait aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'elle s'est réveillée vautrée sur moi, et ça me fait doucement sourire.

En quelques minutes, nous nous retrouvons tous sur la plage, serviettes et crème solaire en main. Le sable fin nous brule les pieds sous le soleil de midi. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air rose vu de loin. Par contre, j'ai beau chercher, il reste définitivement blanc sous mes pieds, et quand je le laisse filer entre mes doigts. L'eau est turquoise dans la lagune qui s'est formée dans les bancs de sables. Monty et Jasper font déjà la course pour savoir lequel sera le premier dans l'eau. Vue de loin, je dirais qu'ils sont arrivés ex aequo, mais ils continuent à se battre, et Harper et Raven sont bientôt prises à parties pour les départager. La dispute se termine par une noyade de Jasper par Raven, et ils partent un peu plus loin.

Bellamy, Clarke, Finn et Octavia ont sorti le ballon de foot et se font des passes en slalomant entre les corps étendus des touristes qui râlent quand ils shootent trop près d'eux.

Avec Lincoln, Luna et Murphy, on est restés pour installer le pic-nic, et se passer de la crème solaire. D'ailleurs, j'en connais quelques-uns qui devraient faire la même chose s'ils ne veulent pas ruiner le tube de Biafine en rentrant ce soir.

Manque de bol, Finn à la bonne idée d'offrir ses services aux filles pour l'étalage de crème. S'il s'est fait rembarré par Octavia, Clarke accepte après avoir, j'aurais juré, jeté un œil dans ma direction. Je ne sais pas si elle essaye de me rendre jalouse, mais si c'est le cas, ça fonctionne à deux cents pour cent...

Je me retourne en boudant, quand les foldingues de la noyade reviennent en foutant du sable et de l'eau partout. Raven s'allonge à côté de moi lorsqu'elle voit la tête que je fais.

\- Alors ? Tu t'es fait souffler ta princesse ?

\- La ferme Raven. Je réplique durement.

A priori, ma défaite à l'air de beaucoup l'amuser, car elle s'esclaffe.

\- Ça va Raven ! Je m'énerve un peu.

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle en rajoute.

\- Aller, soit bonne joueuse, tu sais bien qu'il ne fait pas le poids contre toi, laisse le en profiter un peu...

\- Non mais tu plaisantes la ? Si elle le laisse faire, c'est qu'il a ses chances.

\- C'est toi qui plaisantes. Si elle le laisse faire, c'est que soit elle veut te rendre jalouse, soit qu'elle est déçue que tu n'aies pas proposé avant, et elle se venge. Parce que croit moi 'Heda, le jour ou l'une de vous deux aura enfin compris que vous ne pouvez pas être qu'amies, le monde s'en portera bien mieux. Enfin, moi en tout cas. Et même Finn, qui arrêtera d'espérer que...

Quelque chose dans mon expression la fait s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase, et elle plisse les yeux en s'approchant encore plus de moi.

\- Lexa Primheda, vous me cachez quelque chose, et je veux savoir la vérité.

Son ton ne laisse aucun doute que si je ne lui dis pas ce qu'elle veut entendre, ma vie va vite devenir un cauchemar. Je sais à quel point elle peut être une teigne quand elle s'y met. J'inspire profondément, et expire doucement avant de lui dire la vérité.

\- Le truc, c'est que ce n'est jamais le bon moment...

\- Le bon moment pour quoi ?

\- Pour lui dire...

\- Lui dire quoi ?

Je lui jette un regard noir, je sais qu'elle a compris de quoi je parle, alors non, pas question que je formule devant elle.

\- Bon ok, je te charrie. Lexa, le bon moment, c'est un mythe. C'est comme Poudlard, ça n'existe pas...

Mon regard outré lui montre qu'il est hors de question que je continue à écouter la moindre chose qui sort de sa bouche, et je commence à me lever. Elle me rattrape et je me retrouve de nouveau couchée à ses côtés.

\- J'ai été un peu loin à propos de Poudlard...mais pour le reste, j'ai raison. Tu n'as qu'à le créer ton « bon moment », t'as le cadre idéal ici !

\- Oui, et dix copains, donc dix possibilités de gâcher ce fameux moment. Plus, si on considère que tu fais partit des dix personnes en question. Et puis, si elle ne ressent pas la même chose...ça va être trop bizarre. Tu imagines le reste des vacances ?

Raven lève les yeux au ciel en m'entendant prononcer la dernière phrase.

\- Lexa, Clarke est à plus de vingt mètre d'ici, et je peux la sentir me fusiller du regard juste parce que je suis bien trop près de toi, et en maillot de bain en plus. Honnêtement, les chances de rejet sont...je dirais quasi nulles.

Mon regard passe rapidement sur la blonde qui détourne la tête au même moment, mais aux reproches de Bellamy qui joue dans son équipe, je comprends qu'elle n'était pas vraiment concentrée sur le jeu.

Allez, après tout, j'ai pris ma décision avant de monter dans cet avion, il ne me reste plus qu'à créer le moment parfait, et j'ai un peu moins d'une semaine pour m'y atteler.

Je reste perdue dans mes pensées le reste de l'après-midi, cherchant le moyen de passer un peu de temps seule avec Clarke. L'inviter au restaurant ? C'est une idée. Un peu classique, et puis ça fait vraiment rencard, je suis sûre de me faire charrier par les autres. Pour être discrète, il va falloir que je trouve autre chose.

Bellamy vient m'interrompre le temps d'une partie de Beach volley, où je prends ma revanche sur la dernière fois. Malgré leurs précautions pour ne pas me mettre dans la même équipe que Lincoln cette fois-ci, je trouve dans Harper et Monty de sacrés coéquipiers.

Ça, et le duo de l'enfer que forment Raven et Octavia de l'autre côté, c'est du sabotage pour l'autre équipe. Lincoln doit même intervenir pour les calmer, suite à une passe manquée qui engendre un début de guerre entre les deux brunes.

Bref, la victoire est facile, et nos spectateurs n'ont rien perdu au spectacle. Clarke est assis sous le parasol avec Murphy, et je sais qu'elle n'a pas levé les yeux du jeu tout au long de la partie. Vu que Finn est parti avec Jasper chercher des glaces, je sais pertinemment que c'est moi qu'elle regardait. Je vois aussi qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir profité du spectacle, et un groupe de jeunes de notre âge s'est installé non loin d'ici pour nous regarder jouer.

Quand je smatch la dernière balle juste entre Raven et Octavia (je vous l'avais dit, trop facile...), et les regarde s'étaler toutes deux dans le sable, une jeune fille brune aux doux yeux marron s'approche avec une de ses amies. Elles sont interceptées par Bellamy qui engage la conversation, mais la brune ne me quitte pas des yeux. Elle finit par sourire poliment à Bellamy qui discute avec son amie, et s'avance vers moi.

\- Salut, tu joues vraiment bien. Me dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui rends son sourire, elle est vraiment jolie.

\- Merci, mais mes adversaires étaient plutôt nuls...enfin, certaines d'entre eux...Fais-je en tournant un regard malicieux vers Raven qui passe non loin de moi. Elle me fait un geste obscène avant de rejoindre les autres sous le parasol.

\- Non vraiment, ta technique est superbe. Continu la petite brune. On cherche quelqu'un pour compléter notre équipe pour le tournoi de vendredi. Ça te dit de te joindre à nous ?

Surprise par la proposition inattendue, j'hésite un peu avant de répondre.

\- Heu...je suis en vacances avec des copains, alors je ne pense pas non. Désolée.

\- Tant pis pour nous. Je m'appelle Ontari au fait. Ajoute-t-elle en me tendant la main que je saisie délicatement.

\- Lexa.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore.

\- Joli prénom. Le tournoi est à la plage de Matala vendredi soir, si tu changes d'avis, ou si tu veux me voir jouer...

Elle termine sa phrase avec un clin d'œil suggestif, avant de tourner les talons, et rejoindre ses copains. Je rêve ou je viens de me faire ouvertement draguer par une inconnue.

Quand je me retourne pour rejoindre les autres, Clarke a disparu. Je soupire, et vais m'écrouler sur les serviettes pour reprendre ma réflexion.

 **Xxx**

Clarke est rentrée avec l'autre voiture, et Finn aussi. Je les ai vu monter, ils n'étaient pas côte à côte, mais j'enrage quand même. La soirée se passe à la villa une nouvelle fois, le soleil ayant eu raison de nos forces, aucun de nous n'a la motivation de descendre en ville.

Clarke ne m'a pas reparlé depuis qu'on est rentrées de la plage. Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Finn. Son côté lunatique commence à me porter sur les nerfs. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle a dans la tête, je veux savoir ce qu'elle ressent pour Finn, et plus que tout, je veux savoir ce qu'elle ressent pour moi.

Une partie de tarot me tiens éveillée plus tard que la veille. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, je fais équipe avec Harper, et on écrase Luna, Bellamy et Lincoln à plus d'une reprise. Ces vacances sont vraiment chouettes, et je suis contente d'apprendre à mieux connaitre les amis de Clarke.

Les autres s'amusent dans la piscine, à grand renfort de bières et cocktails en tout genre. La musique à fond, Raven redouble d'imagination pour inventer toutes sortes de jeux et défis.

Régulièrement, je jette un œil dans leur direction, mais Clarke est à chaque fois loin de Finn, ce qui me rassure grandement. Harper se lève à la fin d'un tour pour aller glisser quelque chose à l'oreille de Monty. Ces deux-là sont plutôt mignons. C'est là que je réalise qu'il est l'homme de la situation, si je veux créer mon moment parfait, qui mieux que celui qui connait le coin comme sa poche pourrait m'aider ? Je m'excuse auprès des autres, et les abandonne pour me diriger vers le couple.

Ils relèvent tous les deux les yeux vers moi lorsque je m'arrête à côté, me jetant un regard interrogateur.

\- On peut faire quelque chose pour toi Lexa ? Demande Harper.

\- En fait...j'espère que oui. Je peux vous parler ?

 **xxx**

Le lendemain matin, je suis debout de bonne heure, et je décide d'aller faire quelques longueurs avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Au bout d'une vingtaine d'aller-retour, j'aperçois Octavia qui plonge à son tour. Elle a eu la même idée que moi. Une fois satisfaites, on termine étendues au soleil sur le coin d'herbe juste à côté de la piscine.

C'est assez rare que je me retrouve toute seule avec Octavia, et c'est la deuxième fois depuis qu'on est ici, alors j'en profite pour aborder un sujet qui m'inquiète. Je décide d'y aller franchement cette fois.

\- Tu vas probablement me dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires O', mais sans déconner, il se passe quoi avec Raven ?

Un sourire mutin vient immédiatement habiller les lèvres de mon amie, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens un peu bête tout à coup.

\- Sérieux Lexa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit ?

\- Eh bien, vous êtes proches et tout. Et puis, la soirée mousse, et on dirait qu'elle flirt avec toi...

Elle rigole, bon, je pense que je me suis plantée sur toute la ligne. Mais il faut que je sois sûre, Lincoln est mon frère, c'est mon rôle de le protéger.

\- Il ne se passe rien avec Raven. Elle plaisante c'est tout. Franchement, tu nous vois ensemble ? On passe déjà notre temps à se bouffer le nez dès qu'on passe plus de cinq minutes dans la même pièce. Tu crois vraiment que Lincoln serait aussi détendu s'il y avait quoi que ce soit ?

Elle a raison sur ce point. Si Lincoln agit comme ça, c'est que forcément les choses sont claires pour lui.

\- Okay, mais vous êtes un peu borderline parfois...

\- On parle de Raven là, évidemment elle est borderline...mais on a mis les choses au clair le premier soir. Quand on est rentrés chez elle et Clarke. C'est juste que je me sens bien avec elle, on s'éclate quoi. Alors ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs dégueux d'accord ?

Mon fou rire s'entend jusqu'au salon, alors que je lui lâche un « trop tard » qui lui fait faire une moue dégoutée. Une tête blonde apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et Clarke sort, café en main pour se diriger dans notre direction.

Elle laisse trainer un peu ses yeux sur mon corps, et ses joues sont légèrement rosées quand elle s'installe auprès de nous.

-Tiens, noir, un sucre. C'est ça ? Dit-elle en me tendant la tasse de café.

Je me redresse, un peu surprise de l'attention, hier, elle m'a évitée toute l'après-midi et la soirée. Je bredouille un merci, et me plonge dans la boisson chaude. Elle adresse un regard désolée à Octavia, à priori, elle n'a pas réalisée que la brune était avec moi.

Un mouvement attire mon attention, et je repère Finn derrière la vitre, qui disparait aussi vite qu'il est apparu. J'imagine qu'il garde un œil sur moi. Ou sur Clarke. Les deux versions m'énervent. Il est hors de question que je rentre dans son jeu.

Finalement, tout le monde est réveillé, et on s'installe pour prendre un petit déjeuner gargantuesque, préparé par Jasper et Monty. Gaufres au Nutella, pancakes au sirop d'érable, œufs brouillés et lard grillé, jus d'orange pressé, et tartines au beurre de cacahouète. Mon cerveau essaye désespérément de se souvenir du programme de la journée pendant que mon estomac hurle à la mort en tentant de digérer ce repas plus qu'insensé.

Murphy apparait quelques minutes après, sac à dos et chaussures de randonnée aux pieds. C'est là que ça me revient. Au moins, on va éliminer toutes les graisses qu'on vient d'engloutir.

L'ascension de l'ancien volcan n'est pas une marche très difficile, mais après le petit déjeuner qu'on vient de s'enfiler, le programme change radicalement pour la plupart d'entre nous.

C'est donc seulement à six qu'on part à l'aventure. Je n'ai pas spécialement l'habitude de marcher, mais je suis sportive, donc ça n'est pas vraiment un problème pour moi. On termine avec cinquante pour cent de l'effectif de départ. Jasper, Raven et Luna nous ont lâchés au premier point de vue sympa, et je termine l'ascension jusqu'au lac avec seulement Clarke et Murphy.

Celui-ci décide d'aller faire un petit plongeon, nous laissant seules sur la rive Clarke et moi. La vue est à couper de souffle, la montagne se reflète dans l'eau, aussi lisse qu'un miroir. Perdue dans ma contemplation, je sursaute légèrement quand Clarke vient, encore une fois, glisser ses doigts entre les miens. Elle le fait sans y penser maintenant, alors je détourne les yeux un instant du plan d'eau en face de moi, et la vue n'en est pas moins époustouflante.

Le soleil se reflète dans le bleu de ses yeux, sa peau est légèrement rosée et son souffle encore un peu irrégulier à cause de l'effort. Si ma main n'était pas emprisonnée dans la sienne, j'aurai remis sa mèche blonde derrière son oreille, j'aurai fait glisser ma main le long de sa mâchoire pour qu'elle tourne la tête, je me serai rapproché d'elle, jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres des miennes.

Raven avait tort, « les bons moments », ça existe, encore faut-il qu'il n'y ait personne pour les gâcher... et quand Murphy revient de sa baignade complètement bleu car l'eau était gelée, on se dépêche de redescendre afin qu'il se réchauffe, et ne nous fasse pas une hypothermie sur la route.

On termine la journée en ville, à faire un peu de shopping, et on mange rapidement dans un petit restaurant en terrasse. En même temps, tous les restaurants sont grand ouverts ici. C'est l'avantage d'être dans un pays chaud.

L'éclairage à la bougie, les meubles en bois recouverts de gros coussins, on a envie de se blottir sur les banquettes pour savourer notre premier repas digne de ce nom. Parce que les sandwiches/croques monsieur/pizza, ça nourrit, mais question équilibre...ça laisse à désirer.

Je me glisse donc sur la banquette la plus proche, immédiatement rejointe par Clarke qui se colle littéralement à moi quand Jasper s'assied à son tour. Comme s'il ne faisait pas déjà assez chaud ce soir, la course folle que vient de faire mon cœur en sentant sa main sur ma cuisse vient d'ajouter quelques degrés à ma température corporelle. Le contact n'a duré qu'un instant, juste le temps qu'elle s'installe. Mon regard tombe sur Harper qui me sourit discrètement, elle n'a rien perdu de l'action qui vient de se passer. Je lève les yeux au ciel discrètement, et tente de m'éloigner, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu du corps de la blonde. Trop proche, trop de tentation, trop de gens autour de nous. Je garde les dents serrées jusqu'à ce que le serveur vienne prendre la commande, et que la soirée se passe sans autre incident.

 **Xxx**

En fin de matinée, le lendemain, mon plan est finalisé, avec la grande aide de Monty. J'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin le réaliser. En même temps, je flippe à mort...mais Raven a raison, il est impossible que Clarke ne ressente rien pour moi. Elle pourrait me mettre à genoux rien qu'avec ses regards. On ne regarde pas ses amis comme ça.

Et depuis hier, elle est littéralement collée à mes basques. En plus de tenir Finn éloigné d'elle, je la soupçonne d'en profiter un peu. Le jeune homme est devenu vraiment collant, et je pense qu'elle regrette de l'avoir laissé se rapprocher autant au début du séjour. Je suis persuadée qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, car elle l'évite clairement maintenant.

Et comme il ne s'approche pas quand je suis dans les parages, elle profite de chaque occasion pour s'installer près de moi. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, loin de là.

Mais son petit manège met à rude épreuve mon self contrôle. J'ai définitivement abandonné l'eau chaude à la douche, et si ça continu comme ça, je vais finir par la plaquer contre un mur. Avec ou sans les copains dans la pièce.

On décolle peu après le déjeuner pour aller se faire une cession jet-ski non loin d'ici. Au moment de choisir avec qui on montera sur les engins, Raven entraine Clarke sans lui laisser le loisir d'encore une fois, me sauter dessus. Il faudra que je la remercie plus tard, je ne suis pas sûre qu'avoir Clarke en maillot de bain, collée à moi, avec ses bras autour de ma taille, soit très bon pour mon cœur. Enfin, pas encore. Bientôt, j'espère.

Finalement, Murphy et Jasper partent de leur côté, et je pars avec Bellamy, en ayant la bonté de le laisser conduire le premier.

\- T'as déjà fait ça Bell ? Je lui demande alors qu'il accélère brusquement, manquant de me faire tomber.

Mes bras se croisent instinctivement sur ses abdos, et je me rapproche plus près. Oui, c'est définitivement une bonne idée que je ne sois pas avec Clarke sur ce truc.

\- Non, mais ça devrait pas être bien compliqué. Regarde, même Raven s'en sort. Fait-il en pointant du doigt les filles un peu plus loin.

Effectivement, elle se débrouille même très bien. Ce n'est surement pas la première fois pour elle, aux vues des tours de manèges qu'elle fait, provoquant l'hilarité de la blonde accrochée à elle. Bellamy repart avec un peu plus d'assurance, et après cinq minutes, il maitrise l'engin à la perfection. Assez en tout cas, pour que Raven vienne nous proposer une course.

On aligne les trois jets sur une ligne de départ, et après une discussion un peu houleuse pour déterminer de la ligne d'arrivée, tout le monde met les gaz.

Bellamy n'a peut-être pas d'expérience, mais il assure. On franchit l'arrivée largement en tête, ce qui évite toute contestation future sur notre victoire. Murphy et Jasper sont bon derniers, mais ils sont morts de rire, donc je suppose qu'ils se sont amusés, ils repartent même aussitôt pour une autre virée.

Par contre du côté de Raven et Clarke, ça se dispute. On est trop loin pour entendre le contenu de la bagarre, mais Bellamy commence à se rapprocher doucement quand il les voit en venir aux mains.

Clarke se retrouve rapidement à l'eau, alors que Raven vient à notre rencontre avec le jet ski. Je lui jette un regard noir quand elle arrive à notre hauteur.

\- Je ramène l'un d'entre vous, la princesse m'a gonflé, hors de question que je la supporte une minute de plus.

Bellamy se tourne vers moi rapidement, une question dans le regard. Mais mes yeux sont tournés vers une autre direction. Je surveille Clarke qui se rapproche doucement à la nage. Le déséquilibre provoqué quand Bellamy se lève m'oblige à me concentrer sur lui.

\- Tiens. Fait-il en glissant à mon poignet le brassard coupe circuit attaché à la clé de l'engin.

Et en une enjambée périlleuse, il se retrouve derrière Raven qui redémarre immédiatement, m'arrosant au passage avec le jet arrière du jet ski. Je vais tuer Raven.

\- JE VAIS LA TUER ! S'écrie Clarke en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air contente de s'être fait balancer à l'eau de la sorte. J'attrape la main qu'elle me tend pour l'aider à monter sur la machine, et sans me demander mon avis, elle s'installe aux commandes.

\- Oh désolée, ça ne te dérange pas ? Demande-t-elle l'air gêné en se retournant.

Je défais le brassard et le lui tend en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas conduire de toute façon.

\- C'n'est pas compliqué, vraiment. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Sa bonne humeur est revenue, elle semble avoir oublié ses envies de meurtre.

\- Peut être un autre jour Clarke.

A ces mots, elle se réinstalle sur la selle, et démarre le moteur qui gronde. Visiblement, elle attend quelque chose avant de mettre les gaz. Elle se retourne à nouveau vers moi.

\- Tu t'accroches ? Ou tu veux finir à l'eau comme moi ?

La réalité vient me frapper en plein fouet, la seule chose à laquelle je peux m'accrocher, c'est Clarke. La question est simple, mais la réponse beaucoup moins...où poser mes mains ? Je décide que le plus correct serait sur ses hanches, alors c'est ce que je fais, tout en restant le plus loin possible d'elle sur l'assise.

Elle soupire d'agacement en sentant mon hésitation, et s'empare de mes bras en tirant dessus. Je fais un bond en avant et me retrouve complétement collée à elle. Elle pose ensuite un peu plus délicatement mes deux mains l'une sur l'autre, directement sur son estomac...juste sous sa poitrine. J'arrête de respirer un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lance le jet dans une course folle en tentant de rattraper Raven et Bellamy.

On ne les a jamais rattrapés, mais Clarke s'est vengée quelques secondes après avoir rendu les clés des jets ski, en poussant Raven du ponton.

Depuis, elle semble satisfaite. Et moi, mon corps est encore une fois en feu, et tout ce que je peux faire c'est d'attendre que le temps fasse son œuvre, et l'éteigne. Clarke Griffin causera ma perte.

 **xxx**

On ne rentre pas tard de la plage, car ce soir, nous sortons de nouveau au restaurant. C'est une bonne idée, ça me permettra de me distraire pour ne pas trop penser à mon plan pour demain.

Je suis devant la glace dans la salle de bain, et Luna tambourine à la porte pour que je libère la place. D'un geste impatient, je tire le loquet, et la laisse rentrer avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

\- Ouah Lexa ! Mais t'as prévu de conclure ce soir ou quoi ?

D'un geste exaspéré je passe sur le commentaire de mon amie. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de me voir en robe, mais ce n'est quand même pas l'affaire du siècle. Je me regarde quand même dans le miroir une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai pris qu'une robe de soirée, c'est une petite robe noire très simple, avec des manches en dentelles. Et ce soir, j'ai décidé de me maquiller un peu.

Raven et Octavia nous ont bien fait comprendre que pour notre première soirée, il fallait plutôt qu'on soit pétables. A priori, le restau improvisé d'hier ne compte pas, parce que « quand on mange en maillot de bain, ça compte pas pour une soirée » dixit Raven...Je n'avais pas envie de prendre le risque de me faire relooker par ces deux furies en cas de résultat non satisfaisant. J'ai remarqué qu'Octavia devenait totalement déjantée au contact de la latino, parfois, ça me fait un peu peur... mais Lincoln à l'air de bien le vivre. Alors j'imagine que ça doit aller. Même si parfois il doit gérer les deux.

\- Luna, faut que je te parle.

Elle est maintenant assise sur les toilettes, et me regarde en attendant que je me décide.

\- Hum...tu sais ce truc que je devais faire...dont on a parlé avant de venir ici.

\- Dire à Clarke que tu l'aimes ?

Je grimace en entendant ces mots, car même si c'est la vérité, les entendre formulés, même par quelqu'un d'autre, ça fait peur. Très peur.

\- Demain, je la kidnappe pour la matinée. Au moins je suis sûre de ne pas être interrompue.

\- Par nous, peut-être, mais est-ce que tu es sûre que c'est ça le problème ? En tout cas, super idée le kidnapping.

Je ne réponds pas à sa question, parce que je ne veux pas imaginer qu'elle ait raison. Elle se lève, et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Sors de cette salle de bain maintenant, et essaye de ne pas faire faire d'attaque à Clarke avant demain.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, et me pousse dehors sans ménagement. Après un rapide arrêt dans ma chambre pour récupérer une paire de chaussure, je ressors dans le couloir pour tomber nez à nez avec Clarke. Décidemment, pas pratique d'avoir l'entrée de nos chambres faces à faces.

On se fige toute les deux en s'apercevant, elle a passé un chemisier blanc qui met sa poitrine en valeur, et un short noir court qui ne couvre que la moitié de ses cuisses. Elle aussi est maquillée discrètement, et ses cheveux sont remontés, laissant sa nuque apparente.

Quand mes yeux ont terminé de scanner le moindre centimètre carré de son corps, ils s'arrêtent finalement sur les siens qui viennent de suivre exactement le même chemin. Je la vois déglutir difficilement, et cligner trois fois des yeux avant d'enfin, prendre la parole.

\- Les autres sont déjà en bas, on attend plus que vous deux.

J'ai la bouche sèche, et alors que je l'ouvre pour répondre, une tornade m'attrape par le bras, et m'entraine dans les escaliers. Je n'avais pas vu Luna sortir de la salle de bain, je crois qu'elle vient de me sauver la vie.

 **xxx**

La soirée au restaurant est une vrai torture, Clarke est installée juste en face de moi, et pour une fois, ce n'est ni de son fait, ni du mien. Au contraire, ce soir, on fait tout pour s'éviter. Les autres nous ont fait changer trois fois de siège, pour convenir à tout le monde, alors quand on s'est retrouvées en face, ni elle ni moi n'avons osé demander de changer encore.  
A tous les coups c'est une machination diabolique de Raven qui s'amuse de nous voir nous dévorer des yeux sans oser faire le moindre pas l'une vers l'autre.

Bon moi, les autres ont l'habitude de me voir comme ça. Mais Clarke, c'est la première fois qu'elle a l'air aussi déstabilisée. Elle cherche n'importe quel prétexte pour ne pas regarder dans ma direction. Au final, je décide d'en jouer un peu. Après tout, il n'y a pas de raison que je sois la seule à perdre mes moyens à cause d'elle.

Alors quand Luna et Finn décident d'aller fumer, j'en profite pour me lever également. Ça fait déjà une bonne heure qu'on est là, et que je n'ai pas bougé. J'en profite pour m'étirer un peu, et se faisant, ma robe remonte légèrement. Juste assez pour laisser apparaitre le haut de mes bas.

C'est quand je reporte mon attention sur Clarke, que je croise son regard rempli de désir. J'ai voulu jouer, maintenant c'est à moi de perdre pied. Je ferme brièvement les yeux. En un instant, je suis clouée au mur, sa cuisse pressant entre mes jambes tandis que ses lèvres parcourent ma nuque. Et puis j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Elle est toujours assise à sa place, elle a détourné le regard, et discute avec Jasper.

Je suis prise à mon propre piège. Je meurs d'envie de sentir ses mains sur mon corps, sa langue sur ma peau, son souffle sur mes lèvres. Finalement, un grand bol d'air me fera le plus grand bien.

 **Xxx**

 **C'est tout pour le moment, j'espère que ce petit interlude estivale vous à plu.**

 **A dimanche prochain ?**

 **See ya !**


	14. Chapter 14 : Bitter harvest

**Salut à tous !**

 **Je sais, on est pas dimanche, mais je me rattrape en postant un chapitre légèrement plus long que d'habitude. J'aurais du en faire deux, mais je n'ai pas eu envie de le couper. Alors enjoy (ou pas :D)**

 **Et lisez lentement parce qu'il est certain que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas prêt pour dimanche prochain.**

 **xxx**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Xxx**

 **Chapitre 14 :** **Bitter harvest**

 **Xxx**

On est rentrés un peu trop tard, un peu trop alcoolisés, le réveil va être difficile. En sachant ce qui m'attendait aujourd'hui, j'ai évité de trop boire, donc je me lève sans problème, et file sous la douche. A cette heure, je suis la seule debout, du coup j'en profite pour faire durer un peu. Et puis je m'habille avant de me décider à aller réveiller Clarke.

Je pousse doucement la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle dort sur le ventre, avec juste un débardeur. Le drap est remonté jusqu'à sa taille, me laissant le loisir d'imaginer ce qu'elle porte en dessous, mais je tente de ne pas me laisser entrainer sur cette pente. Sa chevelure blonde s'étale sur l'oreiller, et son visage est tourné de l'autre côté, vers Raven. Celle-ci ronfle discrètement à coté, complétement emmitouflé sous la couette, alors qu'il doit faire environ vingt-sept degrés. Je souris tendrement en les voyants si calmes et détendues, et je m'avance à pas de loup dans la pièce. Si je peux éviter de réveiller Raven...

Je m'agenouille à côté du lit, et pose ma main sur l'épaule de la blonde, avant de murmurer son prénom. Aucune réaction. Je pousse doucement l'épaule, sans plus de succès. Et ça me revient...Clarke était impossible à réveiller. Je soupire, et m'assied sur le lit en réfléchissant à comment je pourrais la réveiller en douceur. Mes yeux tombent sur le bas de son dos, laissé à l'air libre par son débardeur qui remonte. Je sais ce que j'aurais envie de faire... mais non, décidément, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je chasse la vision de mes lèvres sur son corps, et je me penche vers elle en chuchotant de nouveau son prénom. Ma main vient caresser doucement son bras, et j'obtiens enfin une réaction...De Raven, qui se retourne en grognant bruyamment, avant de se rendormir profondément.

L'action de la brune à l'effet que je n'arrivais pas à obtenir, et quand je reporte de nouveau mon attention sur Clarke, ses yeux sont ouverts, et elle me regarde, un peu étonnée. C'est vrai qu'au final, je suis à moitié couchée dans son lit, sans aucune raison valable.

En un instant, je suis sur mes pieds, et je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Clarke rigole légèrement, en se redressant. Elle est belle quand elle est endormie, elle est belle quand elle se réveille, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse... encore.

\- Lexa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demande-t-elle d'une voix toute endormie, en se frottant les yeux.

Foutu cerveau qui se met sur pause à chaque fois qu'elle est dans mon champs de vision.

\- J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi. Je chuchote en espérant ne pas avoir trop réveillé Raven.

Clarke fronce les sourcils, elle n'est pas encore en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais il faut qu'on soit parties avant que les autres ne se lèvent.

-Fais-moi confiance.

C'est fou l'effet que peuvent avoir ces trois petits mots. Clarke se lève sans plus attendre, et je lui indique la salle de bain avant de descendre et de patienter devant la piscine. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle me rejoint en silence.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

Je secoue la tête en lui indiquant que non, et la prend par la main pour l'entrainer à ma suite vers les voitures. Elle pourrait être fâchée, je la réveille à l'aube, sans lui expliquer pourquoi, et je m'attends à ce qu'elle me suive sans poser de questions. Et pourtant, elle sourit, tout le long du trajet, et me jette des coups d'œil de temps en temps sans se départir de son splendide sourire.

En quelques minutes, on arrive à destination, et je gare le véhicule dans la cours poussiéreuse du ranch que j'ai repéré le premier jour en arrivant. C'est un vrai coup de chance que Monty connaisse les propriétaires, et j'ai pu les convaincre assez facilement de me laisser leur emprunter deux chevaux pour la matinée.

Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est quel est le niveau de Clarke en équitation. Je sais qu'elle a déjà monté, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Mais quand je fais le tour de la voiture pour venir lui ouvrir la portière, elle a l'air émerveillé par le cadre.

Ça fait un peu désertique comme ça, avec tous les cactus jonchant la propriété, mais les chevaux paissant ci et là créent une atmosphère apaisante. Ça m'a toujours calmée d'être à proximité de ces animaux. Je peux voir que l'effet est sensiblement le même pour Clarke, et elle se dirige immédiatement vers les chevaux les plus proches de la barrière pour les saluer.

Quant à moi, je rejoins Sarah, la fille des propriétaires avec qui j'ai sympathisé, et qui m'a aidée à réviser le trajet pour ne pas que je ne nous perde.

Après lui avoir présenté Clarke, Sarah nous entraine dans un enclos, et nous faisons connaissance avec nos montures. J'hérite d'un hongre noir nommé Blacky, et Clarke d'une jument crème répondant au nom de Whinney.

Je m'approche de la bête et lui caresse doucement les naseaux. C'est tout doux, j'adore cette sensation. L'odeur de foin et de poussière me rappelle de nombreux souvenirs, quand on passait nos journées à l'écurie avec Costia.

Blacky souffle soudain fortement dans ma main, et essaye de farfouiller pour vérifier si j'ai quelque chose à manger. Je le repousse gentiment et lui gratte le front. La voix de Sarah me fait me retourner, et je constate que Clarke aussi fait connaissance avec sa monture. Elle a déjà une étrille en main et la poussière s'envole par-dessus l'encolure du cheval. Sarah me tend à mon tour une brosse.

\- Tiens, au boulot, elle a l'air de s'y connaitre, la ballade sera sympa.

On finit par leur passer un licol et les amener dans une carrière pour finir de les harnacher. J'adore ces vieilles selles de cowboy avec le gros pommeau à l'avant. Je suis totalement concentrée sur le réglage des étriers quand je sens une main sur mon épaule qui me fait sursauter.

\- Tu m'as fait peur...je rigole en découvrant Clarke que je pensais quelques mètres plus loin.

\- J'ai terminé, tu veux un coup de main ?

Je n'ai absolument pas besoin d'aide, mais j'acquiesce tout de même, et elle passe devant moi pour me prendre l'étrier des mains. Il fait déjà chaud, et je peux voir les petites mèches sur son front collées par la sueur. Je n'ai pas bougé, et son corps frôle le mien tandis qu'elle s'affaire à terminer le réglage.

\- Raven m'a dit que tu savais monter. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa de faire une ballade toutes les deux.

\- J'ai appris en Australie, avec maman on allait souvent se promener le week-end.

Elle a terminé, mais reste immobile, les mains sur la selle, tandis qu'elle me parle. Je peux sentir une tension qui n'était pas là une minute avant. On ne se touche pas, pourtant, l'électricité parcours nos corps à cause de leur proximité. J'esquisse un geste vers elle, mais le retour de Sarah nous interrompt. Je recule un peu brusquement, et Clarke sursaute imperceptiblement en entendant la voix de Sarah.

\- Les filles, si vous voulez être de retour à midi il ne faudrait pas trainer. Lexa tu te souviens de la route ?

\- Oui ça ira, merci. Dis-je rapidement.

Sur ces mots, je m'élance avec grâce et en un mouvement, je me retrouve sur la selle, rênes en main. Clarke fronce les sourcils, un peu étonnée devant ma dextérité, surtout que je l'ai laissée m'aider pour régler les étriers. Elle se tourne vers sa monture, et se retrouve bientôt en selle à son tour.

On longe la route pendant quelques minutes, avant de s'engager sur une pente douce qui nous ramène sur la plage. Le doux rythme des chevaux nous berce tranquillement pendant qu'on profite du paysage. Et puis Clarke brise le silence.

\- Tu vas me dire finalement pourquoi on est ici ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je pensais que ça serait sympa.

\- Non, je veux dire, toi et moi. Que toutes les deux. Je sais qu'Octavia est très bonne cavalière, ça lui aurait plu aussi. Et Raven...enfin, elle tient en selle, et c'est déjà pas mal.

\- J'avais envie de passer du temps rien qu'avec toi. On est tout le temps avec les autres, et c'est sympa mais...

\- C'est ce que font les amis Lexa. Ils passent du temps entre eux.

\- On passait beaucoup de temps rien que toutes les deux avant...

Du coin de l'œil, je la vois hocher la tête pensivement.

\- C'est vrai. Elude-t-elle en mettant fin à la conversation.

Je suis un peu gênée maintenant, de toute évidence, elle sait que je n'ai pas organisé tout ça pour rien. Et de nouveau, elle me parle d'amitié. Et si finalement, je m'étais trompée ? Si tout ça était dans ma tête ? Les paroles de Raven et Octavia me reviennent en mémoire. Non, ce n'est pas que moi. La pression qui m'avait quittée revient en flèche, il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour arriver à me détendre.

\- Ça te tente d'accélérer le rythme ? Je lui propose quand je vois la grande ligne droite dont m'a parlé Sarah.

Le chemin part à travers champ, et se dirige vers les collines un peu plus loin. Elle hoche la tête, et on lance nos montures au galop. L'accélération a toujours été ma partie préférée. Après, on s'installe dans la vitesse, et on profite du paysage. Je vois Clarke pousser sa jument pour arriver à mon niveau, et me dépasser avec un grand sourire. Le sable et les cailloux volent sous les sabots des chevaux, laissant un nuage de poussière derrière nous.

Arrivée au bout de la route, Clarke ralentit, et remet sa jument au pas tranquillement. J'arrive à peine quelques secondes plus tard et fait de même. Les chevaux respirent rapidement, et nos joues sont rouges de plaisir et de l'effort qu'on a fourni. J'entends Clarke rire de bonheur, et ce rire m'électrise complètement. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour l'entendre tous les jours du reste de ma vie.

On reprend un rythme plus calme, le bruit des sabots étouffés par le sable blanc nous berce tranquillement. Mes yeux s'égarent régulièrement vers Clarke qui chevauche à mes côtés. Le contre coup de la soirée de la veille se fait sentir, il me semble que je somnole presque à un moment. Sa jument crème est noire tout à coup, et bien plus grande. Le froid remplace la chaleur, je frissonne en sentant une odeur de sapin remplacer l'odeur du sel. Je jurerais même qu'il pleut un peu. Clarke a rabattu sa capuche pour se protéger, et me sourit timidement en me regardant.

Je cligne des yeux une fois, et la vision s'efface comme elle est apparue. Ça n'a duré qu'une demi-seconde. Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel indiquant que l'on approche de la mi-journée. Clarke n'a évidemment pas de capuche, et même en cherchant bien, il est impossible de confondre la jument tranquille que j'ai sous les yeux avec cet animal noir que je jurerais avoir vu. Ce n'est pas réel, je le sais. Mais cette sensation, je la connais. Je tente de chasser l'inconfort qu'elle m'a procuré, et me concentre sur ce que j'ai à faire.

On remonte tranquillement la colline qui surplombe la baie, une fois en haut, la vue est à couper le souffle. D'un côté, la plage et la mer qui s'étendent à perte de vue, de l'autre, l'intérieur de l'île, avec ses montagnes au loin et sa végétation méditerranéenne. Je lance ma jambe par-dessus l'encolure de Blacky, et atterris durement sur le sol desséché. Une fois les chevaux abreuvés et attachés de façon à ce qu'ils puissent paître, nous nous installons à l'ombre d'un pin parasol pour se désaltérer et manger les quelques fruits que j'ai ramenés.

\- C'est superbe Lexa. Cette vue est...magnifique.

Je ne me retourne pas vers elle, parce que je suis presque certaine qu'elle me regardait en prononçant ce dernier mot. Et comme je ne dis rien, elle engage la conversation.

\- C'est vraiment sympa de la part de Monty de nous avoir tous accueillit pour les vacances. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qu'on finisse aussi nombreux, mais il est adorable.

Je repense au garçon doux et prévenant, dont je me suis rapprochée ces derniers jours. Non seulement il nous a accueillis chez lui les bras grand ouverts, mais il m'a été d'une aide inestimable pour organiser cette petite sortie.

\- Monty, oui. Lui et Jasper, ils sont amis depuis quand ?

Clarke fronce un peu les sourcils en réfléchissant, elle est adorable quand elle fait ça.

\- Ils étaient enfants je crois. Ils ne se sont jamais quittés.

\- Et Harper ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle sort avec Monty?

\- Officiellement, ils ne sortent même pas du tout ensemble. Rigole-t-elle doucement. C'est compliqué à cause de Jasper. Il avait des vues sur elle au début. Je ne sais pas trop où il en est par rapport à ça. Mais ils ont finis par se lâcher un peu, j'espère que ça durera plus que les vacances.

\- Et Finn ?

Je la sens se tendre à l'entente de ce prénom.

\- Quoi Finn ?

\- Il fait partit de la bande depuis longtemps?

\- En quelque sorte.

Cette réponse est loin de me convenir. Je dois savoir s'il y a quelque chose entre eux, alors j'y vais franchement. C'est plus facile de parler des autres que de moi.

\- Tu sais qu'il a des sentiments pour toi ?

Elle se tourne légèrement vers moi, et me regarde avec curiosité. Elle semble réfléchir sérieusement à la réponse qu'elle va me faire.

\- C'est un garçon gentil, intéressant, prévenant. Finn et moi, dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu être quelque chose. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais.

\- Pourquoi ? Je demande pleine d'espoir.

Dans mes rêves les plus fous, c'est à ce moment qu'elle m'avoue être folle amoureuse de moi depuis toujours...Elle porte son regard vers l'horizon avant de répondre.

\- Raven et lui se connaissent depuis toujours. Et malgré ce que Raven peut dire, je crois qu'elle l'aime. Je ne lui ferais jamais ça...

\- Oh...

Toute la déception du monde transparait dans mon « oh », mais c'est plus fort que moi. Elle l'a remarqué, et elle tente sans succès de camoufler le léger sourire moqueur qui se dessine sur son visage.

\- Quand as-tu appris à monter ? Demande-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Mon regard se perd dans le vide quand je repense à mes premières ballades...

\- Costia. Pour notre premier rendez-vous, elle m'a amenée à une fête médiévale. Il y avait ce spectacle équestre. Tu les aurais vu Clarke, ils voltigeaient sur leurs montures c'était à couper le souffle.

Le souvenir de cette journée reste gravé dans ma mémoire. Après ça, Costia m'a emmenée au club où elle avait ses habitudes, et a commencé à m'apprendre à monter. Je l'ai vite rejoint dans les cours, me découvrant une passion pour l'équitation. La présence de cet animal majestueux qu'est le cheval me calmait et me rassurait à chaque fois.

Je n'ai bien sûr jamais atteint le niveau des cascadeurs des médiévales, mais je suis plutôt bonne cavalière. J'ai remarqué un léger malaise chez Clarke quand j'ai commencé à évoquer Costia, alors je n'insiste pas, et n'ajoute plus rien. Mais elle revient à la charge.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu n'étais plus avec Costia ?

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle ose un jour me poser cette question. Et pourtant, c'est légitime. Quand on s'est revues, j'étais dans une relation sérieuse avec Costia, et quelques mois plus tard, elle me retrouve sur le point de coucher avec sa colocataire...

C'est le moment parfait pour lui dire. Lui avouer que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis plus avec cette fille extraordinaire qu'est Costia, c'est elle. Parce que je l'aime. Parce que je l'ai toujours aimée. Parce qu'elle hante mes pensées jours et nuits, et que je brûle de désir pour elle.

Je suis là pour ça. J'ai décidé de le lui dire. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me lancer. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. Je respire difficilement tout à coup. Mais si elle ne partage pas mes sentiments ? J'en suis rendue à un point, où il n'est pas envisageable qu'elle me repousse. Je l'ai dans la peau, et je ne peux même pas penser qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi. Est-ce même possible de ressentir des sentiments aussi intenses pour quelqu'un sans que ce soit réciproque ?

Le silence est trop long, elle me dévisage étrangement. Et soudain, elle baisse les yeux en rougissant, comme si elle regrettait sa question.

\- Désolée, si tu ne veux pas en parler...

\- Non, c'est bon...On...on n'avait pas les mêmes attentes...J'ai préféré la quitter avant que...enfin, bref.

Clarke hoche la tête d'un air entendu. Je me suis dégonflée...Les insultes commencent à fuser en mon fort intérieur...Je me renfrogne un peu, énervée contre moi-même de n'avoir pas su saisir cette chance. Finn, lui, il n'aurait pas hésité...mais Finn, lui, a bien moins à perdre...

On reprend notre ballade, mais je ne suis plus vraiment d'humeur après cet acte manqué. Je m'en veux, je n'aurais plus jamais une aussi belle occasion. Je suis faible. L'amour rend faible. Clarke me rend faible. Je déteste me sentir aussi nulle. Je suis capable de dire au monde entier que je suis folle amoureuse de cette fille, mais pas à elle. Alors que de toute évidence, elle ressent aussi quelque chose pour moi, le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est. Et ça, ça me tue.

Je tente de faire bonne figure le reste de la matinée, et on rentre au ranch à l'heure prévue. Clarke n'est pas dupe, elle sait que quelque chose me travaille. Elle doit s'en vouloir d'avoir ramené Costia sur le tapis, vu que j'ai changé d'humeur juste après notre discussion à son sujet.

Après avoir dit au revoir à nos montures et salué Sarah, que je remercie chaleureusement, on repart en voiture direction la villa, où nous retrouverons les autres pour le reste de la journée. Je me gare dans la cours, et commence à me diriger vers la porte d'entrée avec dans l'idée de prendre une bonne douche. Mais une main m'arrête rapidement en capturant mon avant-bras.

Je me retourne pour trouver Clarke bien trop proche, et elle s'approche encore, pour finir par me prendre dans ses bras. Il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête d'être aussi tactile parce que mon cœur va finir par lâcher.

\- Merci Lexa, pour la ballade. Et désolée si je t'ai rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. J'aimerais retrouver le sourire que tu avais ce matin en partant. Dit-elle au creux de mon oreille.

J'hésite un court instant à me dégager, mais après tout, elle n'a rien fait pour mériter que je la rejette. Je passe mon bras autour de sa taille et serre gentiment à mon tour, en tentant de me contrôler. Ses cheveux chatouillent mon nez, ils sentent la terre, les chevaux, le soleil. Sa nuque est à deux centimètres à peine de ma bouche, et je lutte pour ne pas y déposer un baiser.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. Je fais en me reculant finalement à bonne distance de l'objet de mes désirs.

Une douche. Oui, j'ai définitivement besoin d'une bonne douche. Froide.

 **Xxx**

On est retournés à la plage l'après-midi. Les autres nous attendaient quand on est rentrées. Finn a fait la gueule en apprenant que j'avais emmené Clarke, et Raven et Luna m'ont coincées un peu plus tard pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me suis pris une tarte par Raven quand je lui ai dit que je m'étais dégonflée, même Luna avait l'air dépité, et m'a traitée de cas désespéré. J'étais tellement rincée de notre chevauchée, et déprimée, que j'ai littéralement dormi tout l'après-midi sur la plage.

On vient de rentrer, et je décide de faire un petit plongeon dans la piscine pour me rafraichir avant d'aller me coucher directement. Je prétexte un mal de tête à cause du soleil, et je file dans ma chambre pour m'affaler sur mon lit en soupirant bruyamment. Bien évidemment, mes pensées sont tellement confuses qu'il est hors de question que je dorme rapidement.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que j'entende la porte s'ouvrir, et bientôt, je sens quelqu'un s'installer à me cotés. J'hésite entre Raven et Luna, quand je sens un bras passer autour de ma taille et un corps chaud se coller tout contre moi. Encore une fois, il n'y a aucun doute sur la propriétaire de ce bras, et pendant un instant, je me laisse aller à profiter de ce câlin dont j'ai désespérément besoin.

Et ça fonctionne, je me sens mieux au bout de quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce que mon esprit recommence à s'égarer, en imaginant cette main, qui est fermement posée sur mon ventre, se glisser sous mon t-shirt. En imaginant cette bouche, que je situe grâce à l'air chaud que je sens sur mon épaule, se déposer sur ma nuque. En imaginant ses jambes collés aux miennes, venir m'enserrer la taille en me surplombant.

Je dois arrêter de divaguer, et vite. J'ouvre les yeux, et me retourne, la forçant à bouger un peu plus loin de moi. Mais sa main ne bouge quasiment pas. Elle se redresse sur un coude, et joue distraitement avec mon t-shirt tout en me regardant l'air un peu inquiet.

\- Je vais bien Clarke. Fais-je en stoppant le mouvement distrayant de sa main.

Elle en profite pour entremêler nos doigts. Ce n'est pas plus mal que cette main aussi soit indisponible finalement. Avec mon autre main calée sous ma tête, il m'est impossible de céder à la tentation de l'attirer dans un baiser passionné.

\- Tu mens mal Lexa Primheda. C'est à cause de Costia ?

Je sais que je mens mal. Ça n'a jamais été mon fort. Si j'acquiesce, est ce qu'elle saura aussi que ce n'est pas la vérité ? Ou serais-je capable d'être convaincante quand il s'agit de cacher ma plus grande peur ?

\- Ça a fait remonter des souvenirs. La rupture a été difficile.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non. Mais merci de proposer. Ça va aller Clarke, promis. J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule.

\- Tu veux que je reste ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le mot « seule » ? Je fais en rigolant.

Sa mine déconfite est trop adorable pour que je la repousse encore une fois. Je vais probablement regretter mes prochains mots, mais au diable mes états d'âmes. Elle commence à se relever, alors je resserre l'étreinte de nos mains. Empêchant son départ.

\- Oui. Reste.

Elle sourit et se réinstalle sur les oreillers à côté de moi, traçant lentement de son pouce des cercles sur ma main. Le mouvement me calme, je reste à la regarder, mes yeux plongés dans le bleu des siens. Elle ne dit rien, elle se contente de rester là. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et je finis par m'endormir, ma main toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne.

 **Xxx**

 _Les lames s'entrechoquent dans la nuit. Des coups de feu résonnent autour de moi. Je ne peux pas voir contre qui je me bats mais je sais qu'on gagne. Des cris se font entendre dans une langue inconnue. Inconnue, pourtant, moi-même je parle cette langue. Le combat a cessé, Clarke est devant moi, elle a une marque de coup sur le visage. Son regard est plein de désespoir, d'incompréhension, de douleur. Et c'est moi qu'elle regarde._

Un cri m'échappe alors que je me réveille en me redressant brusquement dans le lit. Mes mains cherchent autour de moi, je ne sais pas quoi. Je suis en sueur, et je crois que j'ai pleuré. Clarke fait immédiatement sentir sa présence à mes côtés en posant une main dans mon dos.

\- Hey, tout va bien. Souffle-t-elle d'une voix apaisante.

Je saisis son visage entre mes mains, et l'observe attentivement, cherchant la moindre trace de blessure. Elle tente de rester calme tout en me laissant faire. Mais ma détresse et les larmes qui inondent encore mon visage l'inquiète. Elle prend mes mains dans les siennes pour les reposer sur mes genoux, et caresse doucement mes cheveux en m'attirant plus prêt.

Ma poitrine me fait mal, comme si mon cœur tentait de se défaire d'une étreinte trop forte. Les larmes recommencent à rouler en silence sur mes joues, je ne sais même plus pourquoi. Le rêve s'estompe rapidement sous le contact de Clarke, et bientôt ma respiration reprend un rythme normal.

Quand elle est certaine que je suis calmé, elle se recule, et passe ses pouces sur mes joues pour effacer les dernières larmes.

\- A quoi tu rêvais ?

L'oppression revient, quand la seule réponse qui me vient c'est _« je t'ai trahis »._ Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, les images sont floues à présent. Mais les réminiscences des émotions sont bien présentes.

\- C'était juste un cauchemar. Je réponds avec conviction, autant pour elle, que pour moi.

Elle acquiesce dans la pénombre de la chambre, et m'attire à elle tandis qu'elle se rallonge dans le lit. Ma tête trouve son épaule, et je passe mon bras autour de son ventre. Je sens ses lèvres se poser tendrement sur mon front et ses bras se resserrer brièvement autour de moi.

\- Tu es en sécurité. Chuchote-t-elle avant que je me rendorme, enfin apaisée.

 **Xxx**

Les rayons du soleil me font sortir doucement du sommeil. La première chose qui me frappe, c'est que je suis seule dans le lit. Habituellement, Luna se lève bien après moi. Et au vu de la luminosité, il est déjà tard.

Je réalise bientôt qu'hier soir, ce n'est pas Luna qui s'est endormi auprès de moi. Les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent, la ballade, ma lâcheté, Clarke qui s'endort à côté de moi, le cauchemar.

La déception causée par son absence me remet un coup au moral. Ça craint...JE crains...

Mais je ne peux décemment pas faire passer ma colère contre moi-même sur les autres, ni sur Clarke, ni sur mes amis. A la limite, sur ce crétin de Finn, et encore...ce ne serais pas juste.

Je dois me ressaisir, alors je prends la décision de profiter à fond du reste des vacances, et de tout faire pour que tout le monde s'amuse bien. Je suis de toute évidence incapable de prendre le moindre risque concernant Clarke, alors tant pis. Je lâche l'affaire. On verra bien où ça nous mèneras. Si elle m'aime, elle finira bien par faire le premier pas. Non ?

J'enfile à la va-vite un pantalon léger et un chemisier, et descend pour retrouver les autres. Au milieu des escaliers, je tombe sur Clarke (ça commence à devenir une habitude), qui porte un plateau avec café et pain au chocolat. Comme je suis figée au milieu des escaliers, à la regarder curieusement, elle rougit un peu.

\- Je pensais venir te réveiller, il est presque onze heures.

Venir me réveiller ? Avec un petit déjeuner au lit ? Je peux remonter le temps et retourner dormir ? Si j'avais encore un reste de malaise par rapport à mon cauchemar, l'action de Clarke vient définitivement de tout balayer. Je suis aux anges, et l'immense sourire qui s'étale sur mon visage, sans que j'aie aucun contrôle pour le camoufler, en est la preuve.

\- Et bien je pense qu'un café est exactement ce qu'il me manquait pour terminer de me réveiller. Fais-je en m'asseyant sur les marches et en saisissant la tasse.

\- Tu vas manger au milieu des escaliers ? Rigole-t-elle en m'adressant un regard réprobateur.

\- Yep.

J'attrape le pain au chocolat et mord avec appétit dedans. Je reconnais immédiatement la petite touche de Bellamy. Il était temps qu'il se mette à nous gâter un peu celui-là. Clarke s'assied sur la marche suivante en rigolant devant mon attitude enfantine.

\- Mmmm, fais-moi penser à remercier Bellamy pour ça.

Le regard outré qu'elle me lance manque de me faire m'étouffer avec la bouché suivante.

\- Bellamy ? Et moi alors ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai dû faire pour te sauver ce pain au chocolat ! Ce sont des sauvages quand il s'agit de bouffe.

Je termine mon petit déjeuner en me léchant les doigts, effectivement, les repas peuvent être animés parfois. Je récupère le plateau, la tasse et enjambe Clarke pour entamer la descente.

\- Lexa ! S'écrie-t-elle indignée en se levant.

Je me retourne et remonte quelques marches, pour me retrouver juste sous celle où se tient Clarke. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, et soulève les talons pour me retrouver juste à hauteur. Je lui dépose un chaste baiser, plein de tendresse, sur la joue, juste avant de lui murmurer « merci » au creux de l'oreille.

C'est bien plus qu'un « merci » pour m'avoir apporté ce café et ce pain au chocolat. Elle a compris, c'est aussi un merci d'avoir été là cette nuit.

Sans plus attendre, je pars retrouver les autres, et commence cette journée le cœur léger.

 **Xxx**

Le choix du programme était simple, randonnée dans les gorges de la Samaria, où journée plage, encore. Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps, malgré les quelques courbatures qui ont pointés le bout de leur nez suite à notre randonnée équestre.

Murphy est de nouveau partant, mais il jure que si on trouve un lac ou une rivière, il ne s'y aventurera pas avant d'avoir bien testé la température. Cette fois-ci Bellamy et Lincoln se joignent à nous, ainsi que Harper et Luna. Pour les autres se sera plage. J'ai vu Clarke hésiter avant de donner sa réponse, mais je pense que notre ballade a laissé plus de séquelles sur elle que sur moi.

Je suis contente de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec mon frère, que je n'ai pas beaucoup vu finalement durant ces vacances. Alors après un rapide déjeuné, on décolle en laissant les autres à la villa.

On laisse la voiture en haut des gorges, et la randonnée se fait en descente. On prendra un bus au village en bas pour revenir à notre point de départ. Murphy fait le fou sur les cailloux, et Bellamy le rappelle à l'ordre deux fois sans succès. Il finit par se vautrer, heureusement sans se blesser gravement, mais son égo en a pris un coup. Il boude derrière maintenant.

Harper et Luna ont pris la tête, et sont complétement prises par leur conversation, tellement, qu'elles ne nous entendent pas les appeler quand elles commencent à mettre pas mal de distance entre nous.

Tant pis, il n'y a qu'une route, on les retrouvera plus tard. Bellamy jette un œil sur Murphy qui traîne derrière en regardant les papillons. Quand il a estimé que tout se passait bien pour son ami, il pose une main sur mon bras pour attirer mon attention.

\- Alors, cette ballade avec Clarke ?

Je rougis instantanément jusqu'aux oreilles, si même Bellamy s'y met, alors je suis perdue.

\- Ben...heu...on s'est bien amusées...je bégaie un peu.

\- Bien amusées ? Ajoute Lincoln. C'est pas vraiment l'impression qu'on a eu quand vous êtes rentrées. Tu as fait la gueule toute la journée.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

-Oui bon, ça s'est pas passé EXACTEMENT comme j'avais prévu...J'admets la mine déconfite.

\- Tu lui as dit ? Demande Bellamy

\- Dit quoi ? Je réplique, mais je sais bien qu'il n'est pas dupe.

\- Lexa...gronde Lincoln

\- QUOI ? Je ne peux pas être tranquille cinq minutes ici ! Quand c'est pas Raven et Luna, vous vous y mettez aussi !

\- C'est pour ton bien ! Ajoute Bell en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Lincoln s'arrête un instant, et me retient par le bras pour que je fasse de même.

\- Allez Lexa, on veut juste que vous soyez heureuses, toutes les deux. Et on ne comprend pas où est le problème.

\- Honnêtement, moi non plus...Tout le monde semble persuadé que Clarke a les mêmes sentiments envers moi, alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'être ?

J'ai l'air un peu désespéré là, et après tout, je le suis.

\- Tu es trop impliquée pour avoir un avis objectif sur la question. Répond Lincoln. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas confiance à tes amis pour une fois ?

\- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? Ajoute Bellamy.

Mon regard passe de l'un à l'autre avec sérieux.

\- Tout.

Je clos la discussion et reprend la marche un peu plus rapidement, en tentant de rejoindre les filles. Malgré mes résolutions de ce matin, les paroles des garçons font écho en moi. Il faut vraiment que je travaille sur ce sentiment d'insécurité. Paradoxalement, Clarke est la seule à pouvoir me faire ressentir ça. Alors que c'est la personne avec qui je me sens le plus en sécurité au monde.

 **Xxx**

Une fois rentrés à la villa, avec Lincoln et Bellamy, on s'attèle à préparer un repas sympa pour les autres. C'est en grande partie pour remercier Monty de l'invitation, alors on a choisi un menu qui lui fera plaisir. Ils sont encore tous à la plage, et ne rentreront probablement que tard.

Bell s'occupe du dessert évidemment, alors qu'avec Lincoln, on prépare des lasagnes du tonnerre. On a mixé la recette traditionnelle avec une recette végétarienne courgette, fromage de chèvre. Le plus difficile était de trouver un plat assez grand pour tout faire rentrer, mais on s'est bien amusés.

Pendant qu'on range le bordel qu'on a mis dans la cuisine, Bell s'occupe de préparer le reste de la soirée. Ils annoncent un orage à la météo, alors ce soir on reste à l'intérieur. Donc, soirée ciné !

Murphy vient tout déranger parce qu'il tient absolument à faire des pop-corn, et on finit par le laisser dans la cuisine sans surveillance. Après tout, il gère les pop-corn.  
On est allés faire la tournée des chambres pour ramener le max de coussins, et préparer le salon pour que chacun puisse s'installer confortablement devant le film. Bellamy a trouvé la vidéothèque, et a choisi un péplum récent, il dit qu'on est en Grèce et donc qu'il faut se rapprocher de la culture du pays. Je ne suis pas sûre que « 300 » soit un bon exemple pour l'apprentissage de la culture grecque, mais admettons.

Les autres sont ravis de trouver le repas au four, et la soirée organisée en rentrant de leur épuisante journée de farniente. La première chose que Clarke fait en rentrant, c'est de venir me demander si je vais bien, et je trouve ça vraiment mignon qu'elle s'inquiète comme ça pour moi. Juste parce qu'hier j'étais un peu déprimée, et que j'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit.

D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir où a dormi Luna, et pourquoi je n'ai pas eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle ce matin. Pas que ça m'ait manqué, mais du coup, ça m'inquiète. Clarke passe la nuit dans ma chambre, et pas un mot à ce sujet ce matin ? Pas une réflexion ? Ça cache quelque chose. Même Bell et Link n'ont pas abordé le sujet tout à l'heure pendant leur petite discussion à cœur ouvert.

Parce que moi je sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé, mais vu de l'extérieur...Clarke me rejoint en début de soirée, et ne réapparait que le matin, et en plus elle m'apporte le petit déjeuner au lit...C'est louche.

Je mets toutes ces pensées de côté, et me concentre sur la soirée qu'on s'apprête à passer. Harper et Luna terminent de mettre la table pendant que les fainéants prennent leurs douches pour être présentables après la journée plage.

 **xxx**

Le repas est un franc succès, les lasagnes sont délicieuses, et le pavlova une réussite. La meringue est croquante à souhait sous la couche de crème fouettée, et les fruits apportent une exquise touche de frais pour clôturer ce festin.

On passe au salon pour lancer le film, certains sont déjà en train de lutter pour rester réveiller, alors pas sûr qu'on soit très au fait de la culture grecque demain. Au moins, le film qu'a choisi Bell est loin d'être ennuyeux. Ce qui me plait le plus, ce sont les effets visuels, et je pense que sur l'écran avec le vidéoprojecteur, ça sera superbe.

Raven s'est bien évidemment jetée sur le premier canapé, et occupe déjà la moitié des coussins. Luna la fait bouger et se ménage une place avec elle. Le choix de Luna m'étonne un peu, je pensais qu'elle n'appréciait pas Raven plus que ça.

Monty et Harper se calent d'un côté du second canapé, tandis que Lincoln et Octavia s'affalent de l'autre. Bellamy s'assied en tailleur par terre, comme un enfant qui attend que le dessin animé commence. Je sais que « 300 » est son film préféré, et il est vraiment trop mignon là.

Je me pose pas loin de lui, adossée au canapé squatté par Raven, et m'installe confortablement sur les coussins. Finn et Murphy ont réquisitionné les deux fauteuils aux extrémités du salon. Murphy est assis en travers, faisant passer ses jambes sur l'accoudoir du large siège. Finn se décale légèrement pour faire de la place.

\- Il reste une place ici si tu veux Clarke. Dit-il simplement.

Mon sang se fige dans mes veines en entendant ces mots, et je reste bloquée sur le menu du film qui tourne en boucle. Je ne vois pas le petit sourire désolé qu'elle lui adresse alors qu'elle vient s'assoir entre mes jambes et cale son dos contre moi. Là, je crois qu'il n'y a plus aucun doute. Personne ne dit plus rien, ni ne fait le moindre geste pendant quelques instants. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, et tout mon être soupire d'aise en sentant la tête de Clarke venir se poser sur mon épaule. Jasper finit par se poser à côté de nous, en demandant à Bell de mettre play, rompant ainsi la tension ambiante.

Juste avant de lancer le film, le premier coup de tonnerre fait sursauter tout le monde. On avait complétement oublié la météo. Le vent se fait bientôt entendre, et avant que Léonidas n'apparaisse pour la première fois, la pluie martèle durement le toit et la terrasse de la villa.

Clarke sort tout juste de la douche, l'odeur de son shampoing vient chatouiller agréablement mes narines. Il fait une chaleur étouffante, encore plus de l'avoir contre moi, mais je m'en fous. Je guette ses moindres réactions alors que l'histoire défile à l'écran. Elle tremble légèrement à chaque coup de tonnerre dehors. Je n'ai pas souvenir que l'orage l'effrayait, mais je passe mes bras autour de son corps pour l'étreindre quand je capte l'éclair qui précède inévitablement le grondement. Le craquement sinistre fait sursauter Bellamy qui était à fond dans le film. Clarke n'a pas tremblé. Bien.

C'est une bonne chose que je connaisse le film par cœur, parce que je peux faire semblant de suivre quand untel ou untel pose des questions. Au grand malheur de Bellamy qui déteste qu'on parle pendant les films.

Finalement, l'histoire des soldats spartiates et le tonnerre ont réussi à tenir réveillé plus ou moins tout le monde. Murphy ronfle sur son fauteuil, et au poids que je sens sur moi, j'imagine que Clarke a sombré elle aussi.

Les autres se lèvent tranquillement et partent chacun dans leurs chambres, seul Bellamy reste pour ranger le DVD là où il l'a trouvé. Il s'agenouille finalement auprès de moi comme je n'ai pas bougé.

\- Tu veux que je... ?

J'hésite, je n'ai AUCUNE envie de bouger. AUCUNE envie de la réveiller. Mais ça fait plus d'une heure et demi que je suis dans cette position, mon corps crie au supplice. Non, décidemment je me vois mal passer la nuit ici, dans cette position. Je sais aussi que je n'aurai pas la force de soulever Clarke moi-même, ni de la monter dans sa chambre. J'acquiesce donc à la proposition de Bellamy, et l'aide à la soulever le plus doucement possible.

Elle se réveille brièvement, et commence à protester, mais je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux tout en chuchotant.

\- Bell va te porter dans ta chambre. Bonne nuit.

Je conclue en l'embrassant sur la tempe, et elle referme les yeux.

Bellamy m'adresse un petit sourire, et prend la direction des escaliers. Je reste un peu, trouvant une couverture pour Murphy qui risque de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit. Il fait parfois un peu frais vers cinq heures du matin.

Le temps semble s'être calmé, alors je tente un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le vent est encore fort, mais il ne pleut plus, et l'orage s'est éloigné. Je profite de la fraicheur à l'extérieure, après la fournaise dans laquelle on s'est enfermés depuis tout à l'heure. Et je pense à Clarke. Bellamy et Lincoln ont raison. Et si je n'arrive pas à lui dire ce que je ressens, je n'ai qu'à lui montrer.

 **xxx**

Le week-end arrive, et tout ce dont parlent Raven et Octavia dès le petit déjeuner, c'est de la soirée de ce soir. On est en vacances, on peut sortir tous les jours de la semaine si on veut, alors je ne comprends pas bien cet entrain.

\- Vous avez prévu quoi ? Je demande entre deux bouchés de tartine au Nutella.

Monty et Jasper répondent quasiment en même temps.

\- Soirée sur la plage de Matala !

\- C'est une full moon ce soir, ils font de grosses soirées sur presque toutes les plages du coin. Comme ça on pourra aller au tournoi avant. Ajoute Jasper.

\- Le tournoi ?

Pourquoi ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose ?

\- Le tournoi de Beach Volley. Tu sais, celui où ta copine de l'autre fois t'as invitée...Répond Octavia en insistant sur le « copine ».

Je fronce les sourcils en cherchant à quoi ou à qui elle fait allusion, tandis que Clarke manque de s'étouffer avec son thé.

\- Elle parle d'Ontari. M'éclaire Bellamy qui avait discuté brièvement avec les jeunes filles lors de notre première sortie plage.

\- Mais ça sort d'où ça ? Pourquoi on y va ? Je demande clairement surprise.

Qu'est-ce que cette fille a à voir avec notre soirée du vendredi ?

\- Déjà parce qu'aller assister à un tournoi de volley, c'est cool, ensuite parce que le DJ à l'air au top...commence Raven avant d'être coupée par Octavia.

\- Et parce que tu as des vues sur la petite métisse qui accompagnait ladite Ontari...avoue.

Elle rigole à son commentaire, juste avant d'éviter de justesse un morceau de pain qui lui arrivait en pleine face.

\- STOP ! On arrête les frais tout de suite les filles ! S'écrie Clarke. Notre appartement porte encore les stigmates de votre dernier accès de folie.

J'éclate de rire au souvenir de notre bataille il y a quelques semaines.

\- C'est QUI cette Ontari ? Demande Clarke à la ronde.

\- Une fille qui drague Lexa. Répond Raven nonchalamment.

Je lui jette un regard noir, et la menace d'arrêter son petit manège tout de suite. Je ne sais pas à quoi elles jouent toutes les deux avec Octavia, mais ça ne me plait pas.

\- On l'a revue à la plage, deux fois, avec ses potes. Elle est ok. Ajoute Monty pour sauver la situation.

Pourquoi personne ne me dit jamais rien à moi ? Faudrait vraiment que je prête plus attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi parfois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est décidé, cet après-midi, c'est tournoi. Ce soir, c'est soirée sur la plage.

 **Xxx**

On arrive un peu en retard, et les matchs ont déjà commencés. Ontari nous repère immédiatement, et se dirige vers nous, un grand sourire lui barrant le visage. Elle se plante devant moi, lançant un vague bonjour aux autres.

\- Tu es venue finalement ?

\- Et bien, ON est venus. Fais-je en désignant tous les copains d'un geste de la main.

Elle acquiesce, et nous indique un coin un peu à l'ombre pour regarder les matchs tranquillement. C'est là où son équipe attend son tour, et reprend des forces entre deux matchs.

La petite métisse qui fait craquer Raven s'appelle en réalité Emori. C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie. Les autres sont sympa aussi, et les deux bandes se mêlent pour passer un bon moment. On commente les actions des joueurs, et chacun défend son équipe préférée. Au final, c'est l'équipe d'Ontari qui remporte la victoire, et elle n'est pas peu fière.

Au passage, j'ai bien remarqué Murphy qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Emori, et il profite de l'agitation suivant la victoire pour passer à l'attaque. Raven fait la moue quand elle voit que la jeune fille à l'air bien plus intéressée par lui en moins de cinq minutes que par elle depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Il est bientôt l'heure de rentrer se changer pour la soirée. L'air du large reste un peu frais la nuit, et nos tenues légères ne suffiront pas à nous tenir chaud ce soir. Sans parler de Raven qui nous traite encore de pouilleux...ok, j'ai compris, rebelote ce soir pour sortir le grand jeu.

Je fouille sans succès dans ma petite valise. Ma seule tenue un peu habillé à déjà servie cette semaine, et je n'ai aucune envie de remettre cette robe. Mais je suis à court d'idée. J'ai besoin d'Octavia. Je toque trois fois à sa porte, et elle m'ouvre en faisant la moue, ne comprenant pas ce que je fais là.

\- Je n'ai rien à me mettre... J'avoue en haussant les épaules.

Son sourire ne fait rien pour me rassurer, et elle m'attrape par le col de ma chemise pour me tirer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière moi.

 **Xxx**

J'attends au rez de chaussé les derniers qui terminent de se préparer. Les autres sont déjà dans la voiture, il ne manque plus que Raven, et Clarke. Octavia m'a trouvé une tenue de soirée, pantalon en toile noir, chemisier blanc sans manche, et une veste noire qui servira peut être en fin de soirée...Pour l'instant, je l'ai jetée négligemment sur mon épaule dénudée.

\- Aye aye aye Lexa, si je ne te connaissais pas, je te croquerais...

La voix de Raven me fait me retourner prestement, elle est en robe rouge, mi longue, décolleté plongeant. A tomber.

\- Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. Que je te retourne. Dis-je avec un sourire amical.

Et puis mes yeux sont attirés par quelqu'un derrière Raven, et mon cœur s'arrête. Ses cheveux sont lâchés, sur ses épaules, leurs boucles retombant parfaitement. La robe blanche cintrée qu'elle porte met son corps en valeur, sans trop en montrer. On dirait un ange. Elle me sourit en me remarquant à son tour. La chanson de Bruno Mars prend alors tout son sens.

 _"Her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair falls perfectly without her trying. And when you smile, the whole world stop and stare for a while, cause you're amazing, just the way you are."_

Le monde semble reprendre un rythme normal après s'être mis sur pause un instant, ou alors c'est juste moi. Raven me donne une pichenette en passant, ce qui me ramène définitivement sur terre. Je me racle la gorge aussi discrètement que possible car j'ai la gorge sèche. Clarke s'arrête à ma hauteur un instant, et me tend la main. Pour une fois, elle n'a pas agi d'office, elle attend sagement que je décide si oui, ou non elle peut me toucher.

Je baisse le regard sur sa main, et remonte pour retrouver ses yeux. Ses yeux. Je pourrais en parler toute la soirée. Ils me déstabilisent à chaque fois, mais ce soir, leur couleur est accentuée habilement par un léger maquillage. Et c'est encore plus perturbant que d'habitude. Sans parler du reste de sa personne. Elle se mort la lèvre inférieur en baissant timidement les yeux. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Tout ce que j'ai à faire depuis le début. L'embrasser. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser clairement à cet instant. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, et m'apprête à faire un pas pour m'approcher.

\- BON C'EST POUR AUJOURD'HUI OU POUR DEMAIN ! S'écrie Raven par la porte restée ouverte, brisant immédiatement le moment.

Forcément...le contraire m'aurait étonnée. Je souris, résignée, et attrape la main de Clarke pour la tirer à l'extérieur. Direction la plage.

 **Xxx**

On se gare sur le parking non loin de là où on était tout à l'heure. Il y a déjà deux fois plus de monde, et le soleil n'a pas encore complétement disparu à l'horizon. La musique se fait entendre rapidement, et des feux sont déjà allumés par-ci par-là sur une bonne longueur de plage.

Plusieurs paillottes éparpillées servent de bar de fortune, où se pressent des jeunes avides de cocktails. Certains dansent déjà, jouent encore au ballon, ou sont simplement assis autour des feux à discuter. Les tenues de soirées se mêlent aux maillots de bain, distinguant ceux qui viennent d'arriver de ceux qui ne sont pas encore partis.

\- Concours de shot ! Lance Raven à la volée en se dirigeant vers le bar le plus proche.

Evidemment, Jasper est le premier à la suivre, les mains dans les poches. Finn ne tarde pas à les rejoindre avec Bellamy. On se sépare en petit groupe, et je m'installe avec Luna et Harper autour d'un brasier pour profiter encore un peu du semblant de calme qui ne durera pas.

\- Alors ? Demande Harper avec qui je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de débriefer de mon acte manqué.

\- La grande Lexa Primheda s'est dégonflée. S'empresse de lui répondre Luna.

Je lui mets un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule pour la faire taire, et adresse un regard désolé à Harper. Après tout je l'ai entrainée dans tout ça. Mais la réponse de Luna ne semble pas l'avoir satisfaite.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Vous avez dormis ensemble avant-hier. Et la petite scène devant le film ? C'était quoi ?

Je remarque l'air ahuri de Luna quand Harper évoque notre nuit ensemble.

-Oh ça va Luna, tu crois vraiment que Clarke mettra sa menace à exécution?

\- De quoi elle parle ? Je demande à Luna.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu connaisses Clarke aussi bien que ça. Rigole Luna en réponse à Harper.

-Luna ? J'insiste.

Mon amie soupire, et enfin, daigne me répondre.

\- Hier matin, quand Clarke est arrivée dans la cuisine, on était presque tous levés, et évidemment on parlait...ben, de vous quoi...On n'a pas eu le temps d'en placer une, elle nous a fait un petit discours hyper flippant, comme quoi il ne s'était rien passé, et que si on osait aborder le sujet avec toi, ou elle, elle ferait de nos vies un enfer. HYPER flippant je te jure. Y'en a pas un qui l'a ouverte. Même pas Raven.

Je souris en imaginant Clarke terroriser nos amis. Il faudra que je pense à la remercier. En attendant, ça répond à l'une de mes questions. Mais pas à celles d'Harper qui attend visiblement que je lui raconte quelque chose.

\- Honnêtement, j'en ai aucune idée. Tu crois que c'est possible qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi, et qu'elle soit aussi flippée que moi ?

Harper hausse les épaules.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, d'un point de vue extérieur, on vous considère tous comme un couple. Même Finn s'est fait une raison. Alors c'est dommage que vous n'en profitiez pas.

Je m'allonge un peu dans le sable en soupirant, mon regard se pose un peu plus loin, sur ma magnifique blonde qui danse avec Lincoln et Octavia.

\- Je sais.

 **Xxx**

La bande d'Ontari nous rejoins un peu plus tard, et se greffe sur les petits groupes qui se forment et se déforment. Un au bar, un sur la piste, et un près du feu.

Après plusieurs allers-retours entre les copains, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu de la foule qui commence à être conséquente. Je me retrouve toute seule, un peu à l'écart. Mais pas pour longtemps. M'ayant vue partir, Ontari s'empresse de me retrouver.

\- Hey toi. Dit-elle en s'approchant de moi, aussi séduisante que possible.

Si je n'avais pas déjà compris son manège, il n'y aurait plus aucun doute. Elle pose sur moi un regard plein de désir, tout en passant ses mains sur le col de mon chemisier. C'est une magnifique jeune femme, elle est incroyablement sexy, et complètement ouverte à toute proposition. Et pourtant, je ne ressens pas la moindre petite attirance. Je la prends par les épaules pour la repousser avec douceur.

\- Désolée, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas libre.

La déception est clairement visible sur son visage.

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu étais célibataire ?

J'acquiesce, tout en retirant mes mains de ses épaules, et les pose sur le bas de mon dos l'air un peu gêné.

\- Célibataire, oui. Mais libre...non. Tu vois la fille là-bas? Celle qui te fusille du regard ?

Ontari tourne la tête sans discrétion, et repère immédiatement Clarke qui fulmine tout en regardant dans notre direction.

\- Heu...oui.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie. Je suis folle amoureuse d'elle depuis qu'on a neuf ans. Et la semaine dernière, j'ai décidé de le lui avouer. Je voulais faire ça cette semaine... Mais là, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage tu vois...

\- Alors vous n'êtes pas ensemble, mais tu voudrais bien. Si tu veux je te file un coup de main, on peut la rendre jalouse ?

Elle se colle de nouveau à moi, et fait trainer ses mains sur mes hanches. Je la soupçonne d'en profiter un peu au passage. Je la repousse de nouveau, un peu plus fermement.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. Elle l'est déjà. Regarde, elle arrive.

Effectivement, Clarke s'approche à grand pas, tentant de cacher sans succès sa contrariété. J'ai hâte de voir comment elle va justifier son interruption. Les amies ne sont pas censées casser les coups de leurs amies. Elle ne ferait jamais ça à Raven par exemple.

Le temps qu'elle arrive, elle a réussi à se composer un masque d'indifférence feinte, et adresse même un sourire à Ontari. J'ai dû mal à me retenir de rire, car son manège ne dupe personne.

\- Désolée de vous interrompre. Lexa, je crois que Lincoln te cherchait, il a un problème avec la voiture je crois...

Lincoln n'a aucun problème avec la voiture, il m'a confié les clés en début de soirée, car je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas boire, et il voulait en profiter.

Je fais un discret signe de tête à Ontari, qui s'éclipse gentiment en nous souhaitant une bonne soirée. Clarke est soulagée quand elle voit la belle brune s'éloigner, et je la sens se détendre. Mes doigts glissent sur son bras, et vont se mêler aux siens, juste comme elle a l'habitude de le faire.

\- Viens. Je lui fais en l'entrainant un peu à l'écart sur la plage.

La musique s'estompe tandis qu'on s'éloigne en direction des grottes, au bout de la plage. La lueur de la lune remplace progressivement celle des feux. Il fait plus frais, loin de tous ces corps échauffés. Quand j'estime qu'on est assez loin pour ne pas être dérangées, je me retourne enfin vers elle.

Et pour une fois, je ne retiens plus rien. Je laisse passer dans mon regard tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle, tout le désir. Enfin, surtout le désir, depuis que je l'ai vu apparaitre dans cette tenue. Mes yeux se promènent sur son corps et sur ses lèvres avec envie, pour terminer leur course sur deux prunelles d'un bleu profond sous la lumière de la lune.

Elle baisse les yeux sous l'intensité de mon regard.

\- Lexa...

Je m'approche, ma main libre s'élève vers sa chevelure, et je joue avec une mèche blonde que je cale derrière son oreille. Ma main se pose tendrement sur son menton, et je lui relève un peu la tête pour qu'elle me regarde.

\- Clarke.

Je m'entends prononcer son prénom avec précaution. J'ai toujours adoré dire son prénom. A chaque fois, c'est comme si le monde entier s'effaçait de mon esprit pour ne laisser qu'elle. Clarke.

Nos corps se touchent presque à présent. Je sens la fraicheur du vent marin dans mon dos, et la chaleur de Clarke sur mon ventre. J'ouvre légèrement la bouche, et lèche mes lèvres inconsciemment. Mes yeux sont plongés dans les siens, le vert de la forêt dans le bleu de l'océan. Le son des basses, provenant de la fête au loin, battent au même rythme que mon cœur. Le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasent sur le sable fin berce nos respirations. Tout est parfait. Mais...imperceptiblement, elle s'éloigne.

-Je ne peux pas.

Un coup de poignard ne pourrait faire plus mal. Je me renferme, tente de faire disparaitre de mon visage toute trace d'émotion alors que mon cœur menace d'exploser de douleur dans ma poitrine. Je m'apprête à faire un geste de recul, pour tenter de sauver les meubles.

Mais quelque chose m'arrête. Son regard, à cet instant. Alors, je sais que c'est le moment ou jamais.

Si je recule maintenant, il sera trop tard. Il me faut tout le courage donc je dispose pour prononcer les prochains mots. Je prononce encore une fois son nom, pour focaliser à nouveau son attention sur moi. Pour me donner le courage qui m'a manqué toutes ces années.

\- Clarke ...je t'aime...

Précautionneusement, j'ai prononcé ces trois petits mots, et jamais je n'ai été aussi sincère. C'est simple, et je l'ai finalement dit. Mon estomac se noue d'angoisse en attendant sa réaction. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a arrêté de respirer. Ce qui est probablement faux, parce que je l'entends soupirer, comme résignée.

\- Je sais.

Comment ça elle sait ? Elle croit que je parle encore d'amitié là ? Je ne peux pas la laisser mal interpréter ma déclaration.

\- Non, ce que j'essaye de te dire...

Elle lève sa main et pose ses doigts sur mes lèvres, en m'interrompant. Puis elle plonge de nouveau son regard dans le mien. Nos yeux se rencontrent encore, et je cherche au fond du bleu envoutant qui me déconcentre, la vérité.

\- Je sais Lexa. Je ressens la même chose pour toi. En fait, je t'ai toujours aimée. Depuis que j'ai croisé tes yeux verts curieux dans cette salle de classe. Je suis tombée raide dingue de toi. Même si, à l'époque, je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

Je reste interdite pendant que mon cerveau procède à l'intégration de cette information. Elle quoi ? Depuis quand ? Hein ?

\- Tu m'aimes ? Je m'entends demander encore sous le choc.

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Et tu sais que je t'aime ?

Elle acquiesce encore.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?

Décidemment, je n'y comprends rien. A la lueur de la lune, je vois les larmes briller dans ses yeux.

\- Parce que ça me fait peur.

\- Peur ? Tu as peur de moi ?

\- Non, de nous.

L'incompréhension totale se lit sur mon visage, et quelque part, je suis un peu vexée. Elle réalise qu'il va falloir qu'elle s'explique. Les mots sortent difficilement, elle les choisit avec précaution.

\- Tu te souviens de ce jour, au bord de la rivière ? Celui où on a échangé notre premier baiser ?

\- Comment j'aurais pu oublier ?

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais peur, de m'embrasser...tu m'as servi une excuse bidon, sur le fait que c'était ton premier baiser.

Elle rigole légèrement à ce souvenir, et je fronce les sourcils, en faisant la moue, ce qui la fait rigoler encore plus. Mais elle reprend son sérieux, et le fil de son histoire.

\- Moi, je n'avais pas peur. J'en avais envie, depuis quelques temps. Ce jour-là, c'était le baiser le plus intense de toute ma vie. Et je n'avais que treize ans. Mais c'était aussi le plus effrayant. Effrayant, parce que malgré le fait que je n'avais jamais embrassé personne, je savais que l'intensité de ce que je ressentais, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. C'était spécial. TU étais spéciale.

Elle hésite un peu avant de continuer.

\- Et effrayant, parce qu'au moment où on s'est arrêté, ça a déclenché quelque chose. J'ai vu quelque chose.

\- Tu as vu ? Quoi ?

Elle chuchote presque quand elle continue. Elle semble partie dans ses souvenirs, comme si elle ne croyait pas vraiment elle-même ce qu'elle racontait.

\- C'était comme un rêve, mais en même temps, ça semblait si réel. Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde, mais l'image est restée gravée dans ma mémoire.

\- Tu as vu quoi ? Je répète car elle n'a toujours pas répondu.

Son regard est flou à présent, et même si elle me regarde, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne me voit pas. Elle est de nouveau au bord de la rivière, et elle visualise l'image qui semble la terroriser.

\- Un champ de bataille. Des centaines de corps étendus sur le sol. Du sang partout. Tu étais là. Je ne pouvais pas te voir, mais je sais que tu étais là. J'étais terrifiée. Je le suis encore. T'embrasser, c'était à la fois l'expérience la plus merveilleuse, et la plus traumatisante de ma vie. J'étais intimement convaincu que c'était cette...connexion qui avait déclenché cela. Alors j'ai refoulé tous mes sentiments, toutes mes envies, et j'ai essayé d'oublier. Je ne voulais plus jamais voir ça. Et quand Bellamy m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, j'étais furieuse contre moi. Furieuse de ne rien ressentir pour lui. Furieuse que la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, ce n'était pas comment j'allais l'éconduire. C'était à comment toi tu le prendrais. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à toi. Je ne voulais pas t'embrasser encore, ça me faisait trop peur. Et en même temps, à chaque fois qu'on se rapprochait, les choses devenaient intenses entre nous, je ne pouvais pas te résister. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de gouter de nouveau à cette sensation enivrante de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Des centaines de fois j'ai voulu t'embrasser de nouveau. Mais j'avais tellement peur...

Mon esprit tourne à cent à l'heure. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que Clarke a pu vivre ce jour-là, et surtout, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas, pourquoi j'ai de nouveau ce sentiment de familiarité. Mais la seule chose que je veux faire maintenant, c'est la rassurer.

Mais comment faire ? Je ne veux pas lui dire que ce n'était rien, que ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Ça l'a de toute évidence énormément marquée. Je ne peux pas dénigrer cela. Mais je ne suis pas prête à abandonner pour ce qu'il pourrait peut-être se passer. Ou pas.  
Ma main vient se poser sur sa hanche, et je la rapproche de nouveau de moi. J'efface d'un geste du pouce une larme qui vient de s'échapper de ces merveilleux yeux. Je m'approche tout près, jusqu'à ne laisser que quelques centimètres entre ses lèvres et les miennes. Et je murmure.

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur...le truc, c'est de ne pas la combattre. Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

Elle n'a pas bougé, acceptant mon rapprochement, je sais que malgré ses réticences, malgré sa peur, elle est sur le point de céder.

\- Je te confierais ma vie. Souffle-t-elle presque contre mes lèvres.

\- Et ton cœur ? Ton âme ?

\- Sans hésiter.

\- Alors fait-le. Quoi que tu ais vécu ce jour-là...si ça doit se reproduire, on y fera face ensemble.

Ses yeux s'égarent sur mes lèvres, pour revenir sur mes yeux.

\- Ensemble...murmure-t-elle de façon presque inaudible.

Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus laborieuse, et je peux voir l'effet de mes mots sur elle. Son regard change, le trouble qui s'y trouvait un instant plus tôt disparait, et est remplacé par le désir. Un désir pur, et d'une intensité rare. Ses yeux se posent une nouvelle fois sur mes lèvres entrouvertes, et elle pose sa main sur ma nuque, me rapprochant délicatement d'elle.

Je ferme les yeux un instant avant que nos lèvres ne se rencontrent. C'est à peine un frôlement, aucune de nous n'osant forcer ce baiser. Et puis je sens la pression sur ma nuque, tandis qu'elle lève légèrement les talons pour venir à ma rencontre. Cette fois-ci, je laisse parler mon désir, et nos bouches se scellent tandis que mes mains se posent sur ses hanches pour l'attirer tout contre moi.

C'est un véritable feu d'artifice. L'électricité se répand délicieusement, dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Mes jambes me semblent faites de coton, et des fourmillements se répandant jusqu'au bout de mes doigts.

Quand je sens sa main se poser dans mon dos, dans un geste désespéré pour me rapprocher encore plus d'elle, notre baiser redouble d'intensité. Si je le pouvais, je me perdrais en elle. Je sens qu'elle a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin d'elle. Et enfin, sur cette plage à des centaines de kilomètres de ma maison, je suis finalement chez moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens entière. Comme si je venais de trouver la dernière pièce du puzzle.

Je sens l'humidité, le sel de ses larmes sur ses joues, et je m'oblige à mettre fin à notre baiser enflammé. J'adresse une prière à quelque dieu, pour que ce ne soit que le premier d'une série infini. Nous sommes séparées depuis deux secondes, et j'ai déjà envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. Mais il faut que l'on respire, et je dois savoir si elle va bien.

\- Ça va ?

Les larmes ont cessé de couler sur ses joues, elle pose son front contre le mien, et elle sourit.

\- Je t'aime. Répond-t-elle avant de m'embrasser de nouveau, plus doucement cette fois.

Je ne pouvais espérer meilleure réponse. Et je profite de chacun de ses baisers, chaque mouvement de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Bientôt, notre échange gagne de nouveau en intensité, et je sens sa langue venir à la rencontre de la mienne. Elle lâche un petit gémissement quand je mordille sa lèvre inférieure, et je réalise qu'il faut que je calme le jeu. Il faut que je tente de garder les choses sous contrôle. Je crains que si l'on continu sur cette voie, je ne puisse pas m'arrêter. Alors au bout d'un délicieux moment, on se sépare à bout de souffle.

Je recule juste assez pour pouvoir l'observer. Elle semble s'être libérée d'un poids trop lourd qu'elle aurait porté toutes ces années. Jamais elle n'avait rayonné comme à cet instant. Elle comble l'espace que je viens de mettre en me prenant dans ses bras, tout en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais passer une seule seconde loin de toi. Murmure-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

Si c'est en mon pouvoir, ce ne sera pas le cas. La douceur de ses lèvres se fait sentir dans mon cou, et de nouveau, cette sensation de plénitude me remplit. Mon désir augmente alors que je sens sa langue rejoindre timidement ses lèvres sur ma nuque. Il faut que j'arrête ça, tout de suite, ou on va se retrouver à faire l'amour sur cette plage.

Aussi romantique que cela paraisse, ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imagine notre première fois. Je rassemble une nouvelle fois mon courage, et à grand renforts de tendre baiser, j'arrive à reprendre le contrôle. On se sépare à nouveau, et je lui souris amoureusement.

\- On devrait retrouver les autres tu ne crois pas ?

Elle semble comprendre où je veux en venir, et malgré le fait qu'elle semble ne plus vouloir quitter mes lèvres, jamais, elle acquiesce.

\- Tant que dans « les autres » tu n'inclus pas cette pétasse brune avec qui tu parlais tout à l'heure...Lâche-t-elle en se retournant, et m'entrainant à sa suite en me tenant par la main.

Mon rire la fait s'arrêter et elle se retourne.

\- Tu es mignonne quand tu es jalouse. Je lâche avant de lui emboiter le pas.

 **Xxx**

On finit par les retrouver, "les autres". Dansant sur la piste, pour la plupart. Clarke se glisse derrière Raven qui danse avec Finn et Octavia, et m'attire dans une danse sensuelle. Une demi-heure plus tôt, j'aurais été complètement déstabilisée de danser de la sorte avec Clarke, mais maintenant, j'en profite.

Je laisse mes mains se balader un peu, et au milieu de la chanson, je ne peux déjà plus me retenir de l'embrasser. Elle semble un peu surprise quand je me penche sans crier gare pour capturer sa bouche. Surprise qui ne dure gère, car ses mains remontent immédiatement sur mon visage, pour me rendre mon baiser passionnément.

La chanson est terminée, on s'écarte l'une de l'autre, les joues et les lèvres rosées. On se sourit sans se lâcher des yeux. La foule qui nous entoure n'est plus un problème, je suis avec Clarke, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je sais qu'à ma gauche, Raven fait probablement des commentaires salaces, et que Luna et Bell un peu plus loin sont en train d'applaudir. Mais je m'en fous.

Je n'en reviens pas de me sentir aussi bien. Ça vient d'elle, naturellement. Il n'y a qu'elle pour me faire ressentir toutes ces choses. Je me maudis d'avoir perdu ces quelques mois à me poser cent milles questions. Mais dans un sens, c'est encore meilleur aujourd'hui. Ne plus avoir cette oppression, me sentir enfin totalement libre. Libre de la prendre dans mes bras, libre de l'embrasser, libre de...

Mes pensées sont subitement interrompues par un mouvement juste derrière Clarke, et je détourne le regard une seconde. Ontari me dévisage, l'air un peu déçu, mais elle me sourit brièvement en montant ses deux pouces en l'air. Je rigole doucement, décidemment, tout le monde y aura mis du sien...

On fait une pause pour aller boire un coup. La main de Clarke ne décolle plus de la mienne, et au bar, elle se colle à moi dès qu'on est servies. Je joue un peu avec la paille de mon cocktail sans alcool, en imaginant le goût mentholé du Get27 de Clarke sur sa langue. Mes yeux ont trahis mes pensées, mais ce n'est pas grave, car Clarke semble sur la même longueur d'onde que moi.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on a assez « retrouvé les autres » ? Me demande-t-elle en posant mon verre sur le comptoir à côté du sien.

Ses mains viennent caresser le devant de ma chemise, et s'arrête pour jouer avec le bouton du haut. J'ignore si c'est le Get27, ou si c'est juste moi, mais le regard tendre et amoureux qu'elle m'adressait plus tôt a complétement disparu pour laisser place à du pur désir. Elle me dévore littéralement du regard, et c'est réciproque.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui me laisse entrainer à l'écart, direction le parking. Et une fois à la voiture, je n'ai pas le temps de chercher les clés que je me retrouve plaquée contre la portière passager. A peine une seconde plus tard, nos lèvres et nos langues ont repris leur ballet, et les mains de Clarke viennent faire sauter un premier bouton de ma chemise. Elle profite de l'espace ainsi créé pour insérer une main dans l'encolure et venir caresser ma clavicule.

Toutes mes bonnes résolutions partent en fumée, et je craque. D'un geste presque violent, je la soulève par les hanches, et vient la déposer sur le capot du véhicule. Je m'installe entre ses jambes et la fait glisser contre moi, faisant remonter sa robe sur ses cuisses. Un deuxième bouton sur ma chemise disparait, et je sens son autre main rejoindre la première derrière ma nuque.

Le bruit caractéristique d'une ouverture automatique de voiture se fait entendre un peu plus loin, et me ramène à la réalité. Je stoppe immédiatement tout mouvement, et regarde Clarke qui m'observe, l'air aussi hagard que moi.

\- Clarke, je...

\- On ne devrait pas...

On a parlé en même temps, et un sourire entendu s'affiche sur nos deux visages. Malgré notre désir évident, ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour ça. J'aide Clarke à descendre, et on se rhabille de façon à être présentables, avant de retourner sagement profiter de la fête.

 **Xxx**

Le soleil pointe déjà à l'horizon, on a dansé toute la nuit. Je règle le rétroviseur pour avoir une meilleure vue sur Clarke, elle est plongée dans ses pensées, et regarde la route défiler.

Monty et Jasper dorment l'un sur l'autre à côté, et Lincoln fixe la route depuis le siège passager. On sera à la villa dans moins de cinq minutes, je tourne dans le chemin de terre chaotique, et m'excuse intérieurement auprès des autres, parce que ça va secouer. Mais vraiment, il n'y a rien à faire, ce chemin est vraiment irrécupérable.

Une fois dans la cours, je coupe le moteur, et sors du véhicule sans attendre que les autres ne bougent. J'ai déjà demandé à Luna si ça ne la dérangeait pas de dormir avec Raven cette nuit (ou plutôt ce matin). Elle a été plutôt facile à convaincre. Il ne se passera rien avec Clarke cette nuit, c'est ce qu'on a convenu, et puis de toute façon, on est bien trop épuisées. Mais je ne me vois pas lui dire bonne nuit sur le pas de la porte, et aller me coucher avec Luna. Si c'est en mon pouvoir, il est hors de question que je la quitte, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

En refermant la porte de la chambre, je sens ma chemise. Fumée, transpiration, alcool. Beurk...j'aimerais bien prendre une douche avant de me coucher. Et comme on a quelques minutes d'avance sur les autres...Clarke n'a pas perdu une seconde, et elle est déjà vautrée sur mon lit, entourant mon oreiller de ses bras. Je vais m'agenouiller à côté d'elle, et repousse tendrement ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Clarke, tu devrais au moins te mettre en pyjama. Je vais prendre une douche.

Etouffé par l'oreiller, elle marmonne quelques choses d'inaudible pour un être humain.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Dis-je en rigolant et en me relevant.

\- J'ai dit que j'avais la flemme, et que je préférais dormir toute nue vu la chaleur.

Pas sympa Clarke, j'essaye de me contenir, mais si elle m'allume...

\- Et bien, ça dépend si tu veux REELLEMENT dormir... Je rétorque en rentrant dans son jeu, juste avant de franchir la porte, direction la salle de bain.

Douche. Froide. Maintenant.

Quand je reviens quelques minutes plus tard, ça brasse un peu dans la maison, les autres terminant leurs préparatifs avant d'aller au lit. Clarke avait raison sur un point, il fait une chaleur à crever. Donc je ne porte qu'un shorty blanc et un débardeur gris chiné. Et mes cheveux mouillés me rafraichissent, pour le moment.

J'entrouvre doucement la porte, peut être que Clarke dort déjà. Les volets ont été tirés, ne laissant rentrer qu'un filet de lumière, juste assez pour que je repère Clarke sous le drap. Elle est sensiblement dans la même position que tout à l'heure, mais elle aussi s'est changée. Le débardeur de l'autre jour a laissé place à un t-shirt large et long. Je crains qu'elle ne porte pas grand-chose d'autre, en même temps, le contraire serait suicidaire vu la chaleur.

Je me faufile sous le drap, en prenant soin de ne pas trop déranger Clarke, et croise les mains sous ma tête tout en fixant le plafond. Mon cerveau commence à retourner dans tous les sens la soirée qui vient de se passer, et j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à dormir.

C'est sans compter sur Clarke qui se retourne dans un demi-sommeil, et vient se blottir contre moi. Elle passe sa main sous mon débardeur, pour venir la poser sur mon ventre. Je soupire d'aise, et ferme finalement les yeux, la fatigue me rattrapant.

 **Xxx**

 **Fin, de la première partie en tout cas. N'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à me laisser vos avis, et je reviens dans quelques temps avec la suite !**

 **See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15 : Red sky at morning

**Salut à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence (bien plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu). Je ne m'étendrais pas sur les raisons de mon retard, parce qu'en fait, on s'en fout. L'important, c'est que je sois de retour !**

 **La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il est peu probable que j'arrive à récupérer le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement pour les derniers chapitres.**

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, donc je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Mais c'était soit je postais ce soir, soit je réécrivais tout, ce qui aurais repoussé à...je ne sais pas trop quand. Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

 **Petit warning sur le rating de ce chapitre (M), si ce n'est pas votre truc n'hésitez pas à lire les passages concernés les yeux fermés.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **xxx**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Xxx**

 **Chapitre 15 :** **Red sky at morning**

 **Xxx**

\- Allez les feignasses ! On va pas passer la journée à glander !

Raven déboule comme une furie dans la chambre, et ouvre les volets en grand. Mes yeux se referment instinctivement et j'essaye de me relever, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Clarke est littéralement SUR moi, enfin, une grande partie d'elle en tout cas. Et chose incroyable, elle dort encore, malgré Raven, malgré le raffut qu'elle fait, malgré la luminosité de cette fin de matinée.

Le sommeil super lourd de Clarke doit être un mécanisme de défense, développé au contact de sa colocataire. Pour ma part, je suis tout à fait réveillée, et pas de très bonne humeur du coup. Raven a de la chance que le corps de ma blonde me cloue sur lit, parce que je ne donnerais pas cher de sa peau si j'étais capable de me lever.

\- Raven...je grogne en la menaçant.

Elle lève un sourcil à mon intention, et moqueusement, me défie de faire quoi que ce soit contre elle.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Dis-je en lui adressant un regard menaçant, avant de reposer ma tête contre l'oreiller d'un geste défaitiste.

Raven ricane, et sort de la chambre comme elle est rentrée. Au moins, elle claque la porte derrière elle.

C'est seulement quand le calme revient, que Clarke montre un début de signe d'éveil. Sa tête bouge légèrement, et son nez vient frotter sur ma clavicule. Je sens sa jambe se déplacer de sur les miennes, et sa bouche remplace bientôt son nez. Sa respiration est calme, je peux la sentir sur ma peau, alors que moi, au même instant, mon cœur bat tous les records.

\- Si j'ouvre les yeux, tu seras toujours là ? Murmure-t-elle encore un peu endormie.

Je souris à sa réplique, et embrasse le haut de son front tendrement, avant de chuchoter.

\- Je ne suis pas un rêve Clarke.

Elle ouvre les yeux, encore brillants du sommeil qui les quitte peu à peu. Le reflet de mon sourire vient s'afficher sur son visage. Amour, tendresse, désir, envie, c'est tout ce que je peux lire dans son regard. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ce regard, mais c'est la première fois que j'ai le loisir d'en profiter aussi longtemps.

\- Si. Tu l'es. Mon rêve.

Elle se relève pour venir capturer mes lèvres, avalant ma réponse au passage. De toute façon, ce n'était pas important. Après un bref échange, je me redresse pour m'adosser à la tête de lit, pendant que Clarke se réinstalle en posant sa tête sur mes cuisses cette fois. Elle s'empare de ma main, et joue distraitement avec, l'air pensive.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu penses ? Je lui demande, curieuse.

Nos regards se croisent, nos sourires aussi. C'est ça le bonheur ? Ce n'était pas si compliqué...

\- Je pensais...à toi.

\- Facile. Je rétorque.

Son rire se fait entendre. Oui, c'est certain, c'est ça le bonheur.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on parle ? Demande-t-elle semblant très sérieuse tout à coup.

Je n'aime pas ça, non pas du tout. Une légère montée d'adrénaline me parcourt les veines.

\- Qu'on parle ? De quoi ? Je demande un peu anxieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas, de nous ? Fait-elle timidement.

Je la dévisage, tentant de comprendre où elle veut en venir, mais rien à faire. Ça doit être la fatigue, ou alors on n'est pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Désolée Clarke, je ne comprends pas...Je dis précautionneusement.

Elle me sourit un peu gênée, elle est vraiment adorable quand elle n'a pas l'air sûre d'elle. Ça n'arrive pas si souvent.

\- Ben, juste pour être sûre, qu'on est bien...Elle laisse sa phrase légèrement en suspens, et je termine à sa place, comprenant soudain ce qui la travaille.

\- Ensemble ? Comme dans « toi et moi et personne d'autre » ? Tu en doutais ?

Je fronce les sourcils, après tout ce temps, comment peut-elle penser que ce qu'il y a entre nous n'est pas important. Comment peut-elle penser que je souhaite autre chose que juste être avec elle.

-NON. Ajoute-t-elle très vite. Mais parfois, même si on sait, il faut dire les choses.

J'ai attendu tellement de temps qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aimait (même si au fond, il faut me l'avouer, je le savais), que je ne peux qu'approuver son raisonnement. Alors si elle a besoin d'entendre les choses, je vais me faire un plaisir de clarifier la situation, afin qu'il n'y ait plus aucun doute.

\- Alors on est ensemble. Comme un couple. Autre chose ? Ou je peux retourner au paradis ?

\- Le paradis ? Demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire trop mignon qui s'est incrusté quand j'ai dit qu'on était un couple.

\- Juste être avec toi. Sans pensée négative. Sans « il faut qu'on parle » flippant...

Elle me regarde d'un air penaud, tout en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Désolée...je voulais juste...

Ça me fait trop de peine de la voir comme ça. Je veux juste qu'elle se sente bien. Ma main vient caresser sa joue, et je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Etre sûre. Ne sois pas désolée Clarke. Si tu as besoin de savoir quelque chose, demande. Si tu as besoin de parler. De quoi que ce soit. Je suis là. Et si tu meurs d'envie de me dire que tu m'aimes, surtout ne te prive pas.

Elle rigole doucement tout en me mettant une pichenette sur l'épaule, ce qui me fait rire à mon tour.

\- C'est le cas tu sais.

\- De quoi ? Je demande en reprenant mon sérieux.

Ses yeux se posent sur moi et détaillent chaque centimètre carré de mon visage. Ses doigts viennent jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux bruns, et caressent ma joue tendrement tout en descendant sur ma mâchoire.

\- Je t'aime.

On se regarde amoureusement quelques instants, avant que je ferme les yeux tout en laissant partir ma tête en arrière contre le mur. Je me repasse la scène, encore et encore. Je sais qu'il va falloir qu'on descende de notre petit nuage, et qu'on rejoigne les autres. Mais pas encore. Pas tout de suite.

Clarke se tourne, et glisse sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Elle la laisse là un cours instant, avant de remonter me caresser les côtes tout en venant soulever le devant de mon débardeur. Je sens soudain la chaleur de ses lèvres contre mon ventre.

Je n'ai pas rouvert les yeux et si elle continue comme ça, je ne suis pas prête de le faire. Je m'installe plus confortablement pour profiter un maximum de toutes ces sensations nouvelles créées par les lèvres de Clarke sur mon corps.

Les baisers qu'elle dépose sur mon ventre son bientôt remplacés par sa langue qui joue avec mon nombril. Je vais défaillir. Je la sens bouger de nouveau, la sensation disparait brusquement. Je grogne de frustration, et j'ouvre les yeux. Clarke est à califourchon sur moi, ses pupilles ont pris une couleur plus sombre, et sa poitrine se soulève rapidement. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches et commencent à remonter doucement contre ma peau, emmenant mon t-shirt sur leur chemin.

La ligne de frissons qu'elle engendre sur son passage est un pur délice, je joins mes mains derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi, et capturer ses lèvres sensuellement.

\- C'EST POUR AUJOURD'HUI OU POUR DEMAIN ! Hurle Raven à travers la porte.

Clarke est stoppée nette dans son élan, et fait retomber mon débardeur avec une moue boudeuse. Je lui souris, et passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi.

Mes pieds se retrouvent sur le sol, et toujours en tenant Clarke fermement contre moi, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Je la sens resserrer ses cuisses sur ma taille, tandis qu'elle m'enlace la nuque. Elle se laisse porter sans un mot.

Arrivée à l'entrée, je la plaque contre le mur, pour me permettre de me dégager une main. Elle étouffe un petit gémissement qui ne m'échappe pas, et j'ouvre la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec une Raven ahurie.

\- NON mais ça va PAS ! Crie-t-elle en se plaquant une main sur les yeux pour ne pas voir.

\- Raven, si tu ne veux pas être témoin de choses gênantes, ne déboule pas dans la chambre le matin, et ne viens pas nous embêter si on ne descend pas.

\- Ok,ok, promis je le ferais plus ! Mais bon ce serait quand même sympa de vous joindre à nous pour cette dernière journée de vacances !

Je rigole franchement, on aura peut-être la paix quand on rentrera à la maison. Non, je n'y crois pas une seconde...

\- Laisse-nous un quart d'heure, on arrive. Dit Clarke en poussant la porte pour la refermer sur sa colocataire qui semble outrée.

De nouveau seules, j'accentue la pression de mon corps sur le sien, détectant de nouveaux frémissements de sa part à chaque mouvement.

-Un quart d'heure ? Ça me semble un peu léger non ? Je lui glisse malicieusement au creux de l'oreille, avant d'aller l'embrasser juste sous le lobe.

Sa tête part instinctivement en arrière, me laissant plus d'espace à explorer, et elle soupire sous l'assaut de ma langue qui a rejoint mes lèvres.

\- Ne dit...j...jamais...à Raven que j'ai dit ça...mais el...elle a raison.

Elle a de plus en plus de mal à parler, sa respiration n'est plus régulière, et je sens son cœur battre à toute allure.

Je me recule, toujours en la maintenant clouée au mur.

\- Tu veux dire que tu préfères passer la journée avec les autres plutôt qu'avec moi ?

\- Non, je veux dire que je préférais passer la journée enfermée dans une chambre avec toi, sans parasites pour venir nous déranger. Mais que cette chambre n'est pas ici.

Je la repose finalement sur le sol, un peu déçue. Mais je comprends. Elle me sourit de nouveau, et m'embrasse avant d'aller ramasser ses vêtements d'hier.

\- Et je n'ai aucune intention de passer cette journée sans toi. Dit-elle en revenant déposer un baiser rapide sur ma joue, puis elle sort de la chambre, probablement pour aller se doucher.

Je soupire profondément, et remet un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées. Vivement qu'on se retrouve seules. Je veux dire VRAIMENT seules...Parce que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps si on continue comme ça.

Je suis habillée bien avant que Clarke ne sorte de la douche, et j'hésite à l'attendre, mais ce serait complètement ridicule. Alors je descends retrouver les autres, qui terminent leur...petit déjeuner ? Déjeuner ? Je ne sais pas trop quelle heure il est, et la table regorge de tous les restes de la semaine. A priori, la soirée a creusé les estomacs. J'attrape de quoi manger pour Clarke et moi, et je vais me poser sur un transat à côté de la piscine tout en buvant mon café.

Murphy et Monty se sont rendormis au soleil, et les autres sont déjà dans la piscine. Je m'apprête à croquer dans une pomme quand je deviens aveugle tout à coup, deux mains me bloquant la vue. Un souffle chaud me chatouille la nuque, et je sens de nouveau l'odeur de son shampoing envahir l'atmosphère.

\- Clarke, ce n'est pas drôle. Je râle, alors qu'un immense sourire me barre le visage.

Lâchant tout ce que je tenais, mes mains s'agrippent sur ses poignets, et je tire brusquement pour déséquilibrer la blonde derrière moi. Surprise, elle n'oppose aucune résistance, et se retrouve bientôt assise sur mes genoux, les mains toujours prisonnières. Je laisse mes yeux parcourir son corps avec envie, ses cheveux sont encore un peu humides, elle porte un pantacourt beige et un t-shirt bleu ciel assorti à ses yeux.

\- Tu sens bon. Dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

\- Tu es trop sexy pour être réelle. Ajoute-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux un instant.

Je lâche ses poignets, un peu déstabilisée par sa répartie, et elle en profite pour passer ses bras autour de moi et m'embrasser passionnément. Le monde s'éclipse autour de moi, comme à chaque fois que les lèvres de Clarke touchent les miennes.

Le retour à la réalité est brutal, quand Raven lance un seau d'eau dans notre direction, et nous laisse toute deux trempées, et furieuses. Je lève les yeux vers la latino, lui adressant un regard meurtrier. Cette fois-ci, c'est trop.

Le fou rire de la brune se stoppe subitement quand je repousse Clarke et commence à me lever. Elle fait un pas en arrière quand je serre les points d'un air menaçant. Elle prend ses jambes à son cou quand je commence à m'avancer vers elle.

Sa destination est évidente, elle va tenter de se cacher derrière O' et Lincoln, mais pas sûr qu'ils la protègent cette fois. Et encore faut-il qu'elle les atteigne. Je m'élance à sa poursuite, et coupe le virage en sautant par-dessus le transat où Murphy dormais paisiblement jusqu'à maintenant. Prise dans mon élan, je glisse sur le gazon, et la tacle en pleine course.

Je ne réalise qu'après que ça aurait pu être dangereux, mais elle m'a vraiment énervée là. Pendant que je la maitrise rapidement avec une clé de bras, je vérifie qu'elle n'est pas blessée. Quand je suis certaine que tout va bien, on se relève, et je l'amène à Clarke pour qu'elle subisse son châtiment.

 **xxx**

Raven a passé la journée à tenter d'enlever toutes les saloperies qu'on lui a collées dans les cheveux pour se venger. C'était puéril, mais ça fait du bien.

On a compris la leçon néanmoins, et on a réussi à rester à une distance respectable l'une de l'autre toute la journée. Mais on a beau se tenir tranquilles, je ne perds pas une occasion pour toucher Clarke, l'embrasser chastement, ou lui tenir la main. Il ne faut pas trop m'en demander quand même.

Le reste de la journée est passé vite. On a fait une session plage de nouveau, et ce soir, on est dans un petit restaurant sur la plage. Cette fois-ci, on est resté en mode vacances, et Raven ne nous a pas obligés à nous habiller en tenues de soirée. C'est vraiment un tyran quand elle s'y met.

Les fauteuils en osier, recouverts de gros coussins, sont très confortables, et l'on est tous un peu affalés dessus en cette fin de journée, qui marque aussi la fin de la semaine. Les vacances sont terminées. Demain, après le ménage de la villa, on prend l'avion pour rentrer à la maison retrouver nos vies.

Enfin, pour ma part, je ne rentre pas tout à fait retrouver ma vie d'avant. Mais plutôt en commencer une nouvelle. Avec Clarke. On peut dire que j'ai plutôt hâte.

Mes pensées sont interrompues par le serveur qui amène les boissons. Les tables sont installées à quelques mètres de la plage, nous permettant de profiter du bruit du ressac un peu plus loin. Pour une fois, l'ambiance est plutôt tranquille, certains discutent avec leurs voisins de table, d'autres semblent, comme moi, plongés dans leurs pensées. Et Clarke...Clarke a les yeux posés sur moi, me regardant comme si j'étais...irréelle. D'une caresse sur la joue, je la ramène à moi.

\- Clarke ? Tout va bien ? Je lui demande doucement, un peu inquiète.

La blonde me rassure d'un sourire, et se colle un peu plus à moi sur le fauteuil.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible d'aller mieux que ça. Murmure-t-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis avec Clarke, dans le sens « être ensemble ». Que si je décidais de l'embrasser, maintenant, elle me répondrait avec ferveur. Que si je passais ma main dans son dos pour la rassurer, elle frissonnerait de plaisir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je peux. Que j'ai le droit. Et pourtant...

Le bruit du métal sur le verre nous sort de notre torpeur. Monty s'est levé au bout de la table, et réclame notre attention.

\- Et voilà, les vacances sont terminées, et je voulais vous dire à tous que j'ai vraiment passé une excellente semaine. Je viens ici depuis que je suis tout petit, et je ne me suis jamais autant amusé qu'avec vous tous. Alors merci.

Son petit discours terminé, il se rassoit sans attendre notre réaction. C'est touchant de voir ce garçon, habituellement si réservé, faire une telle déclaration. Raven se lève à son tour, son verre à la main. J'ai peur.

-Et merci à toi Monty, de nous avoir accueillis chez toi, je pense parler au nom de tous en disant que ça restera des vacances inoubliables.

Son regard quitte Monty, et se fixe sur moi un instant. Un clin d'œil plus tard, elle se concentre sur son verre et le vide d'une traite avant de se rassoir.

Raven peut vraiment être une teigne, mais malgré ses taquineries incessantes, je sais qu'elle est très heureuse de nous voir enfin ensemble avec Clarke. C'est d'ailleurs le cas pour la plupart de nos amis. Il n'y a qu'Octavia qui semble plutôt indifférente. Ça me rend un peu triste de les voir si tendues, elle et Clarke.

Nous profitons à fond de ce dernier moment partagé, en nous remémorant les meilleurs souvenirs. Et vers la fin du repas, je propose à Clarke une petite balade sur la plage. Elle accepte avec joie, et on se retrouve seules, pour la première fois depuis le réveil. Je me suis bien amusée aujourd'hui, et oui, Raven avait raison, c'était cool de profiter de cette dernière journée de vacances tous ensemble. Mais dès qu'on est que toutes les deux, c'est comme si tous mes sentiments étaient exacerbés. Il n'y a plus qu'elle, et tout est enfin à sa place. C'est étrange comme parfois, on ne se rend pas compte de ce qui nous manque avant de l'avoir. Je ne peux déjà plus me passer d'elle, et j'adore cette sensation.

Le sable est froid sous mes pieds nus, contrastant avec la chaleur qui se dégage de nos mains jointes. Le bruit des vagues me ramène à hier, la soirée, la déclaration de Clarke. Et ses peurs.

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser aujourd'hui. Mais je suis persuadée que si je lui demandais de me décrire sa vision, j'y trouverais des similitudes avec mon cauchemar de l'autre jour. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce sentiment de familiarité, mais c'est comme si cela faisait partie de moi. Ça ne m'effraie pas, même si j'ignore ce que c'est et d'où ça vient. Mais je suis intriguée, parce qu'il ne s'agit plus que de moi. Enfin, il sera toujours temps de se poser des questions plus tard.

\- Où es-tu ? Me demande Clarke d'une voix douce en s'arrêtant pour me faire face.

Je ne veux pas lui mentir, mais je ne veux pas gâcher la soirée non plus, en remettant ça sur le tapis.

\- Dans un autre lieu. Dans un autre temps. Mais peu importe, parce que maintenant je suis exactement là où j'ai envie d'être.

Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer. Son nez vient frôler ma mâchoire tandis qu'elle se laisse aller avec délice dans l'étreinte que j'installe.

Cette dernière soirée était sans conteste la plus calme des vacances, et aussi la meilleure pour moi. Forcément, je l'ai passée dans les bras de Clarke. Et je prie pour pouvoir y passer d'innombrables soirées à partir de maintenant.

 **xxx**

 **Xxx**

Vingt-quatre heures...je n'ai pas vu Clarke depuis vingt-quatre heures...et elle me manque plus encore que ces cinq dernières années...

On s'est quittées à l'aéroport, une fois l'avion atterri. A la base, on avait prévu de rentrer ensemble, et de passer la soirée chez elle, dans leur appartement avec Raven. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé exactement comme prévu.

Anya nous attendait à la sortie, et ça, ce n'était pas prévu au programme. Bien sûr, j'étais contente de voir ma sœur, mais sa présence inattendue m'a inquiétée quelque peu.

A juste titre, parce qu'elle était venue nous chercher à cause d'Aden. Il a eu un accident pendant ces vacances, et s'est retrouvé le pied dans le plâtre. C'était il y a deux jours. Anya a été prévenue immédiatement, c'était elle le contact d'urgence comme c'était la seule à rester sur place. Et elle ne m'a pas appelée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher mes vacances.

Evidemment, je serais rentrée de suite si j'avais su. Après une brève altercation où je lui ai reproché de ne pas m'avoir prévenue, et où elle me maintenait que de toute façon, ça n'aurait servi à rien, on a pris la route.

Les vacances en camping n'étaient visiblement plus aussi fun dans ces conditions. Aden a appelé Anya la veille au soir en lui demandant de venir le chercher. Ses copains ne pouvaient plus faire d'activités avec lui, et ne voulaient pas en faire sans lui. Alors pour éviter de ruiner le reste de leurs vacances, et son moral, il a préféré rentrer plus tôt.

On est parties, juste Anya et moi. Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'un peu plus de trois heures de route jusqu'à son camping, on a pu faire l'aller-retour dans la journée.

J'ai bien vu que Clarke a hésité de proposer de venir avec moi. Ça m'a touchée, mais je sais que j'aurais refusé. Mon frère, ma responsabilité. Je n'allais pas faire subir six heures de route à Clarke pour aller chercher ce benêt qui n'arrive même pas à descendre un cours d'eau sans se casser quelque chose.

On a échangé un rapide baisé d'au revoir, bien peu satisfaisant. Anya n'a pas attendu que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment pour me demander quelle était la signification de ce baiser. L'avantage, c'est qu'on a eu du temps seules pour que je lui raconte mes vacances. Et elle n'a pas vraiment caché sa joie durant tout le trajet. Je crois qu'elle est presque aussi contente que moi de la tournure que prennent les événements entre Clarke et moi. Ça fait plaisir de se sentir soutenue par sa famille.

Enfin, on est rentrés à la maison, où on a rejoint Lincoln et Octavia. J'avais encore une tonne de paperasse à remplir pour les soins d'Aden, même si Anya avait paré au plus urgent. Je ne pourrai jamais la remercier assez pour ce qu'elle a fait. Mais c'est ça être une famille.

Je me suis écroulée sur le bureau peu après vingt-deux heures, et je me suis finalement trainée au lit pour dormir un peu.

C'est en sursaut que je me suis réveillée encore déphasée. J'ai mis un moment pour réaliser que j'étais chez moi, dans mon lit. Mais quelque part, ce n'est pas mon lit si Clarke n'y est pas. Deux nuits passées dans ses bras, et ma maison n'est plus nulle part ailleurs. Elle me manque affreusement.

Je descends préparer mon petit déjeuner, et celui d'Aden qui se retrouve handicapé. Pendant que j'y suis, je prépare pour tout le monde, et Lincoln ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Il attrape la poêle à crêpe, et me prend le saladier de pâte des mains quand je m'approche.

\- Je fais de bien meilleures crêpes que toi Lexa. Dit-il en me montrant la chaise pour que j'aille m'assoir.

Je lui laisse les rênes, et m'installe alors que je sens la fatigue me rattraper. Je suis censée reprendre le travail dans deux jours, j'espère avoir récupéré d'ici là. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je commence à cogiter à propos de quelque chose à laquelle je refusais de penser jusqu'ici. Mon diplôme en poche, il va maintenant falloir que je recherche un travail dans ma branche. Mais en attendant, je peux demander à mon patron du restaurant s'il peut me faire faire plus d'heure comme je n'aurai plus les cours pour m'accaparer. Même s'il risque d'y avoir autre chose (ou plutôt quelqu'un) qui va m'accaparer. Je souris à la pensée, et sursaute quand Lincoln pose une assiette plein de crêpes chaudes devant moi.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire comme ça Lexa. Je crois que tu devrais manger, et aller la retrouver.

Je verse une bonne dose de sucre sur la crêpe au-dessus de la pile, et croque avec appétit dedans.

\- Je dois m'occuper d'Aden... je réponds un peu tristement.

\- Aden va bien. Il peut bouger son pouce et son index, et c'est plus qu'assez pour jouer à Resident Evil toute la journée. Ce qu'il va très probablement faire. Octavia voulait rester tranquille à la maison aujourd'hui. On s'assurera qu'il mange, et qu'il ne se couche pas trop tard. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu penses un peu à toi.

Sur ces mots, Aden débarque en pyjama, une trace d'oreiller sur la joue gauche, les cheveux ébouriffés, comme lorsqu'il était petit. Je ne peux retenir un petit rire à cette image, ce qui me vaut un sourcil levé de sa part. Il tient sur bancalement grâce à une béquille sur laquelle il s'appuie à peine.  
Il s'empare d'une assiette, y verse une demi-douzaine de crêpes fraichement cuites, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de sirop d'érable. Je ne comprends même pas comment il pense pouvoir repartir avec une jambe valide, et cette assiette dans la main. Mais visiblement ça ne semble pas être un souci pour lui.

-Je peux manger dans ma chambre ? Fait-il avant de se retourner pour partir.

La question posée par pure politesse, parce qu'il est déjà à moitié parti, et qu'il sait pertinemment qu'on ne dira pas non.

\- Aden attend. Je l'interpelle avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Si ça ne te dérange pas trop, je te laisse avec Lincoln et Octavia aujourd'hui, j'ai...des trucs à faire.

Mon petit frère se retourne pour me dévisager intensément. Un large sourire fait son apparition sur son visage juvénile.

\- Va la rejoindre. Je veux voir ce sourire sur ton visage tous les jours.

Il disparait comme il est venu. Lincoln continu à verser la pâte dans la poêle chaude qui grésille à chaque fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu l'as entendu. Me dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me faire bouger. J'attrape mon portable, et envoi rapidement un message à Clarke pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.

 **Xxx**

Mes chaussures résonnent sur les marches en pierre de l'escalier tordu. Décidemment, je ne m'y ferai jamais. J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir trop bu quand je les monte. J'appréhende un peu, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'est la première fois qu'on a été séparées depuis qu'on est « ensemble ». Enfin, plus de quelques minutes en tout cas.

Je frappe à la porte, mon cœur bat de façon anormale. L'excitation, la peur, l'impatience, tout ça disparait immédiatement quand Monty m'ouvre la porte, un cocktail à la main, la paille négligemment collée au coin de ses lèvres.

A peine je fais un pas dans la pièce, que je suis assaillie par Raven qui me colle une bière décapsulée dans les mains. Visiblement, les vacances ne sont pas finies pour tout le monde. Quand même, il est à peine plus de dix heures du matin...Je soupire en secouant la tête pour exprimer ma réprobation. Mes yeux balayent la pièce, mais ne trouvent pas Clarke. Heureusement, Raven est là pour me renseigner avant même que je ne pose de question.

\- Miss Griffin est dans la salle de bain, elle y a filé dès qu'elle a reçu ton message, on ne l'a pas revue depuis. J'imagine qu'elle..

La dite miss choisi ce moment pour faire son apparition, elle soulève ses cheveux encore mouillés pour les rassembler rapidement dans un chignon approximatif.

\- La ferme Raven...fait Clarke en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête, la coupant dans sa répartie.

Clarke, sortant de la douche, est une vision dont je ne me le lasserai jamais. Elle emmène avec elle les effluves de son shampoing, cette odeur caractéristique qui a le don de me rendre dingue. Sans hésitation, la blonde entoure ma taille de ses bras, et viens déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Baiser qui me transporte immédiatement hors du temps et de l'espace.

Elle a l'air tellement naturel en faisant ça, comme si les choses avaient toujours été comme ça entre nous. Cependant, quand elle se tourne vers moi, je comprends qu'elle est aussi fébrile que moi. Ses doigts jouent avec mon t-shirt, et elle ne s'est pas reculée d'un centimètre, au contraire. Ce baiser sur la joue était vraiment adorable et plein de tendresse, mais c'est très loin d'être suffisant pour moi. Mais on n'est pas seules, et il est probable qu'aucun baiser ne m'apporte entière satisfaction, alors autant ne pas risquer une frustration supplémentaire.

\- Les filles, vous n'êtes pas seules, alors on se calme. Rigole Jasper depuis le fond de son fauteuil.

Outrée, je chercher quelque chose à lui jeter. Comme je n'ai que ma bière, encore pleine, dans une main, et Clarke dans l'autre, je me contente de le fusiller du regard.

\- On n'a absolument rien fait Jasper. Alors ça va hein ?

Ma voix est légèrement plus plaintive que ce que j'aurais voulu. Alors ça va être ça maintenant ? Ils vont vraiment être relou à chaque fois que Clarke et moi on s'approchera ? Le pire, c'est qu'ils en sont tout à fait capables. Surtout Raven et Jasper. - Rien qu'à la façon dont vous vous regardez, la scène devrait être interdite au moins de dix-huit ans. S'esclaffe Jasper, juste avant de violemment se manger un coussin, venu tout droit de l'autre côté du canapé.

Monty est littéralement écroulé sur Harper, qui affiche un sourire resplendissant pour avoir réussi à faire taire Jasper, au moins pour quelques instants. Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil, et je la remercie silencieusement tandis que Clarke reporte son attention sur moi.

\- On sort ? Me demande-t-elle en m'indiquant la porte.

Je m'empresse d'acquiescer, et colle ma bière intacte dans les bras de Raven. Clarke attrape sa veste en jean, et me précède dans l'escalier.

\- N'OUBLIEZ PAS RENDEZ VOUS AU RESTO A 20H TAPANTE !

Les hurlements de Raven deviennent une habitude, mais bizarrement, ça ne devient pas plus facile à supporter. On déboule dans la rue pavé, Clarke fait quelque pas pour s'éloigner de la fraicheur de l'ombre avant de se retourner. Elle me fait signe de la rejoindre, son sourire en coin lui donne un air espiègle qui me fait craquer. En même temps, qu'est ce qui ne me fait pas craquer chez elle.

A peine à sa portée, elle passe une main derrière ma nuque, et m'attire à elle pour joindre nos lèvres. Mes mains trouvent naturellement leurs places sur ses hanches, et je me rapproche au plus près d'elle. Nos bassins se rejoignent, nos poitrines se pressent l'une contre l'autre, et sa langue commence une lente danse sur mes lèvres, faisant monter le désir en moi. Je devrais arrêter, parce qu'on est au milieu de la rue, mais j'ai à peine conscience de ce fait, vu qu'on est seules pour une fois. Ma bouche quitte soudain ses lèvres pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou, et la pression de sa main sur ma nuque se fait plus légère, presque caressante. Si j'étais un chat, je ronronnerais.

-Lexa. Dit-elle un sourire dans la voix.

\- Hummm...

Je réponds les yeux fermés, sans bouger d'un pouce de ma place au creux de son cou. Sa peau est douce, son odeur est entêtante, elle est parfaite.

\- Si on gardait ça pour plus tard, et qu'on profitait de cette journée ensemble, juste pour être ensemble ?

Il n'y a pas longtemps, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait passer la journée avec moi, dans une chambre, sans être dérangée par des parasites. Visiblement, cette journée n'est pas encore arrivée. Mais avoir l'occasion de passer celle-ci rien que toutes les deux, c'est déjà génial. Je me décolle finalement de son corps.

\- Bonne idée, et je sais exactement où on va aller.

Main dans la main, on arpente les rues pavées de la vieille ville. C'est étrange, c'est exactement le même chemin que j'avais fait ce soir-là, celui où je m'étais retrouvée avec Raven, et où Clarke nous avait surprises sur son canapé. C'est étrange de le parcourir quelques mois plus tard, avec elle.

Le soleil tape encore assez fort, en cette fin d'été. Arrivée près de l'embarcadère, on s'arrête pour prendre une glace chez le meilleur glacier de la ville, et on continue notre chemin jusqu'aux pédalos.

\- Tu veux faire un tour ? Me demande Clarke.

J'acquiesce, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les pédalos, même si je n'aime pas forcément pédaler. Mais se retrouver au milieu du lac, entourée de toutes ces montagnes, loin de la foule des plages, j'adore ça.

Je paie la location malgré les protestations de Clarke, et on lève l'ancre pour une heure de paix relative.

 **xxx**

Heureusement qu'on rentrait d'une semaine au soleil, parce que sinon on serait ressorties complétement cramées de cette balade. On n'a pas pensé à la crème solaire. Et on continue à prendre le soleil en décidant d'un pic-nic improvisé sur le Pâquier. Là, par contre, c'est noir de monde. Mais qu'importe, c'est comme si on était seules.

Je m'allonge après manger, la fatigue me rattrapant. La musique du carrousel, qui tourne à quelques mètres de nous, me berce, et mes yeux se ferment malgré moi. Je sens Clarke poser sa tête sur mon ventre et s'emparer de ma main. Elle la ramène vers sa poitrine dans un geste possessif qui me fait sourire, dans mon état un peu comateux. Encore deux tours de manège, et je perds la notion du temps. J'ai dû dormir, je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps, mais je suis un peu déphasée quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Clarke me dévisage tendrement.

\- Tu es adorable quand tu dors. Me dit-elle en souriant.

Je grimace en lui tirant la langue. Subitement, quelque chose me revient en mémoire.

\- Au fait, Raven à dit, enfin, plutôt hurlé, quelque chose à propos d'un restaurant ce soir ? De quoi elle parlait ?

\- Et bien, les autres se sont mis en tête de terminer les vacances par un resto et une soirée en boite. Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais ceux-là.

Je fais la moue. Soirée restau et boite ? Pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête pour ce soir...

\- Hum. Et j'ai mon mot à dire là-dedans ?

Clarke se relève à la hâte, en me regardant d'un air paniqué.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser y aller sans toi ?

\- Non, en fait, je pensais plutôt que tu pouvais sécher pour une fois. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Après tout, on a passé déjà une semaine les uns sur les autres. Je les adore, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'espace. Pour moi et pour nous. La moue qui s'affiche sur son visage est de loin la chose la plus mignonne que j'ai vu depuis longtemps.

\- En fait, je n'étais pas vraiment partante. La négociation a été dure. Mais Raven m'a promis de me laisser au moins UN mois de répit si je passais cette dernière soirée avec eux. Ça lui tient vraiment à cœur de terminer ces vacances en beauté.

\- Un mois de répit ? De quoi ?

J'imagine bien de quoi il s'agit, mais si je dois laisser Clarke sortir ce soir, j'aimerais être sûre de ce qu'on y gagne.

\- De Raven. Pas de sorties imposées, pas de commentaire relou, pas d'interruption intentionnelle.

\- Ouaah ! Effectivement je comprends que TU ais accepté. J'admets en souriant, soudain très compréhensive.

Sa moue adorable passe à l'effroi total en réalisant ce que je suis en train de dire.

\- Mais..tu viens non ? S'il te plait ? Ne me laisse pas seule !

\- Tu ne seras pas seule, tu seras avec tous les copains. Et puis il faudrait que je rentre pour m'occuper d'Aden...

Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu d'être ici avec Clarke, à profiter, pendant que mon petit frère est coincé à la maison, blessé. Objectivement, il n'y a rien que je pourrais faire de plus. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Toute seule, sans toi quoi...marmonne-t-elle dans sa barbe en prétendant bouder.

Elle se déplace de sorte à se retrouver complétement allongée sur moi, ses lèvres à deux centimètres à peine des miennes. Je sens toutes mes intentions honorables me quitter aussi vite que la musique.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier. Chuchote-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle sait quel effet elle a sur moi. Elle sait qu'elle est en train de briser le peu de résistance que j'oppose. Ses cheveux tombent sur le côté de son visage, voletant dans la légère brise de cet après-midi. Comment est-ce possible que je la trouve encore plus belle que d'habitude.

\- Pourtant ça pourrait être intéressant...mais j'y gagne quoi moi ?

Son regard passe rapidement sur ma bouche, avant qu'elle ne se morde la lèvre inférieure. L'agréable fourmillement qui parcourt chaque parcelle de mon corps est un pur délice. De la drogue à l'état pur. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, mais je sais que si je le fais, j'en voudrai tellement plus. A chaque fois c'est la même chose, ça ne me suffit jamais.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'envisage pas vraiment de passer la soirée sans elle. Même si c'est avec elle ET cinq ou six copains. Mais si elle continue à me dévisager de la sorte, je ne réponds plus de rien.

\- Si tu veux savoir, il faudra attendre la fin de la soirée.

Elle m'a eu. Déjà que je ne peux rien lui refuser. Je soupire résignée, et sort mon téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Lincoln et Aden, les prévenant que je ne rentre pas ce soir.

\- Ok, je suis à toi.

Son nez se plisse de façon espiègle, et elle m'embrasse rapidement avant de se lever.

\- Y'a intérêt. Ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il est l'heure de rentrer à l'appartement, j'aimerais prendre une douche. Et il faut aussi que je me trouve des habits pour ce soir, j'ai rien prévu moi. Mais Clarke m'assure qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le dressing de Raven.  
Octavia, Raven, je termine toujours dans les fringues des autres moi...Je m'imagine bien finir dans ceux de Clarke. Peut-être pas de la même façon...

L'appartement est calme quand on rentre. Monty, Jasper et Harper ne sont plus en vue, et Raven ronfle dans sa chambre. La bière et les cocktails à dix heures du mat, ça fatigue visiblement. Surtout par cette chaleur. On a encore quelques heures pour se reposer avant de commencer à se préparer.

Clarke se tient au milieu de l'appart, cherchant visiblement quoi faire, ou quoi dire. Elle est trop mignonne à hésiter comme ça. Il faut que je trouve un truc pour la détendre. Mes yeux balayent la pièce rapidement, et tombe sur une pile de DVD.

En trois pas je suis à côté de la télé, et m'accroupis pour saisir l'objet de mon attention. Un immense sourire s'étend sur mon visage alors que je me tourne vers elle.

\- D.E.B.S ?

\- Je suis toujours d'humeur pour D.E.B.S...fait-elle en s'emparant de la télécommande et en se vautrant sur le canapé.

J'insère le disque dans le lecteur, et hésite un peu en allant m'assoir. Pas parce que je suis mal à l'aise, mais parce que vraiment, Clarke ne m'a laissé aucun espace où m'assoir. Je croise les bras et la fixe jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux vers moi. Complétement absorbée par la mise en route du film, elle m'aurait presque oubliée.

\- Quoi ? Me fait-elle sincèrement.

\- Et où veux-tu que je me mette ? SUR toi ?

Elle regarde le canapé sur lequel elle est étalée, puis moi, et hausse les épaules d'un air de dire « pourquoi pas ».

J'ai soudain très chaud, et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'été dehors. J'avale difficilement ma salive sans détourner mon regard de la blonde qui ne semble toujours pas décidée à bouger. Elle finit par avoir la décence de rougir légèrement, et replie ses jambes pour me faire de la place. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite, et rigole doucement en m'installant.

Je suis complétement prise par le film avant que Michael Clarke Duncan ne fasse sa première apparition. Et ça dure un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Clarke se rapproche, pas très subtilement, et pose sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je sens bientôt son attention dévier de la télévision pour se reporter sur ma personne.

Sans autres raisons, mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Ma concentration est mise à mal, et je n'arrive plus à suivre l'action. C'est pourtant bientôt mon passage préféré, celui où Lucy Diamond chante avec Scud.

\- Claaaaarke, D.E.B.S ! Je fais plaintivement dans un rappel à l'ordre désespéré.

Elle se relève, et une tête blonde me cache à présent l'écran, le film est définitivement oublié. Nos bouches sont subitement soudées l'une à l'autre. Mes mains entreprennent d'explorer son corps en glissant de ses épaules à ses hanches. J'arrive à ses cuisses à l'instant où sa langue rencontre la mienne, m'arrachant un gémissement incontrôlé. Cela à l'effet magique de l'exciter encore plus, et elle s'installe à califourchon sur moi, redoublant de passion dans ses baisers.

Je passe mes mains sur ses fesses, et la rapproche de moi tout en la maintenant fermement en place. La légère pression que j'installe sur son entrejambe la fait réagir immédiatement. Un premier bouton sur ma chemise saute, rapidement suivi d'un second et d'un troisième. De ses doigts fins, elle caresse le contour de mon soutient gorge en frôlant ma peau. Elle va me tuer.

Ses lèvres se déplacent de nouveau jusqu'à venir capturer le lobe de mon oreille. Je sens une douce morsure dans mon cou, qui me fait lâcher un soupir de plaisir. Elle remonte vers mon oreille en murmurant sensuellement, d'une voix bien plus rauque que d'habitude.

\- C'est le son le plus excitant que je n'ai jamais entendue...voyons si je peux en avoir encore.

Une onde de plaisir parcourt chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. Je suis officiellement morte et au paradis. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi intense. Mes doigts s'introduisent dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Je suis prête à lui arracher le moindre centimètre carré de vêtement, et lui faire l'amour toute l'après-midi, toute la nuit et bien au-delà.

Mais encore une fois, le destin se joue de nous. Les coups sur la porte sont forts, insistants. Il se peut que ce ne soit pas les premiers.

Je lâche un long grognement de frustration intense, et repousse Clarke en me levant, furieuse.

\- Je te jure que je vais tuer la personne derrière cette porte. Fais-je en me dirigeant vers ladite porte.

A tous les coups c'est Jasper qui ne sait plus ni où, ni à quelle heure il est sensé nous retrouver.

Prenant mon air le plus menaçant, je me prépare à renvoyer l'intrus, qui ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Le battant s'ouvre en grand, et je me fige tout à coup, passant de la colère à la confusion la plus totale. Je dois être blanche comme un linge à cet instant.

\- Lexa ? Demande Abby visiblement confuse de me trouver là.

Du coin de l'œil, je perçois un mouvement vif sur le canapé, Clarke n'ayant pas le visuel, elle vient de comprendre en l'entendant, que sa mère se tient sur le pas de la porte. Devant sa petite amie qui, bien évidemment, n'a pas pris la peine de reboutonner les boutons manquant sur son chemisier.

Je me maudis intérieurement, et pique un fard monstrueux en m'écartant pour laisser passer...belle maman ? Oh mon dieu je ne peux pas penser à ça pour le moment. Heureusement, Clarke a eu un instant supplémentaire pour se rendre présentable. Pas sûre qu'Abby soit dupe au vu du regard désapprobateur qu'elle me lance.

\- Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Eh bien tu ne daigne pas donner de nouvelle sur ton retour, donc comme je passais dans le coin, je venais voir par moi-même si tu allais bien. Visiblement c'est le cas. Ajoute-t-elle ses yeux passant de Clarke à moi, avant de se reposer sur sa fille.

Clarke passe outre l'allusion en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Désolée, on a atterri hier, je pensais passer vous voir demain avant de reprendre les cours.

Profitant de la discussion mère/fille qui est en train de s'installer, je m'excuse et m'éclipse dans la salle de bain pour me reprendre, et éventuellement, me rhabiller un peu. Je pose mes mains de part et d'autre du lavabo et fixe mon reflet dans le miroir en face de moi.

Objectivement, mis à part un léger désordre dans les cheveux, et les premiers boutons de mon chemisier qui ont sautés, l'image n'est pas si terrible que ça. Le soulagement m'envahit, même s'il est probable qu'Abby se doute de quelque chose. Elle n'est pas née de la dernière pluie.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre, je réalise qu'il faut qu'on commence à se préparer pour ce soir. Vu que je suis déjà dans la salle de bain, je commence par détacher mes longs cheveux et les brosser. Il faut que je demande à Clarke si je peux prendre une douche, et que je réveille Raven pour qu'elle me prête des fringues. Perdue dans mes pensées sur les tenues de soirée de Raven, j'entends à peine la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se refermer aussi rapidement.

J'ai le temps de me retourner avant de me retrouver prise d'assaut par une blonde, visiblement pas du tout refroidie par l'intervention de sa mère. Elle me repousse contre le lavabo, plaquant son corps contre le mien. Mes mains remontent immédiatement dans ses cheveux tandis que nos bouches se reconnectent. Je finis par m'assoir sur le plan derrière moi, et elle s'installe entre mes cuisses, tout en passant ses mains sous mon haut. Celles-ci caressent le bas de mon dos, tout en remontant lentement au rythme de ses baisers.

\- Clarke ? J'entends appeler depuis le salon.

Pas besoin d'une douche froide pour moi. Je redescends immédiatement du lavabo, en repoussant Clarke à qui j'adresse un regard noir. Ça a l'air de l'amuser beaucoup, et je dois lutter pour garder mon sérieux.

\- Ta mère est encore là ? Tu comptais faire quoi là ?

Elle baisse enfin les yeux, l'air vaguement coupable, sans répondre tout de suite à ma question.

\- J'ARRIVE MAMAN ! Cri-t-elle à travers la porte pour gagner quelques secondes.

Elle relève finalement les yeux vers moi, et me jette un regard plein de désir avant d'ajouter à mon attention.

\- J'y peux rien moi, si tu me rends complétement dingue.

Sur ce, elle sort de la salle de bain, me laissant dans un état encore plus pitoyable qu'avant. Clarke Griffin causera ma perte.

Je prends une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux, revivant les instants qui viennent de se dérouler. J'actionne le verrou de la salle de bain, et me déshabille rapidement pour sauter sous la douche.

 **Xxx**

Quinze minutes plus tard, je sors de la douche en me sentant bien mieux. Je chercher quelques secondes une serviette sèche pour m'enrouler dedans. Je n'ai aucuns vêtements propres ici. Alors soit je remets mes fringues sales, soit je sors dans le salon, avec juste ma serviette sur le dos.

Mes yeux se posent sur le petit tas de vêtements que j'ai porté toute la journée. Je n'ai aucune envie de les remettre. Et après tout, ce sera une bien douce vengeance après le coup que m'a fait Clarke. J'enroule la serviette autour de moi, et sors dans le salon, à la recherche de mon sac à dos, où j'ai jeté quelques affaires avant de partir de chez moi ce matin.

Clarke est sur le canapé, devant une émission de télé réalité que je ne connais pas. J'évite de regarder dans sa direction, et repère rapidement mon sac dans la cuisine. Juste au moment où je me penche pour le ramasser, j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi, et me retourne rapidement pour voir Raven arriver dans la pièce en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle s'arrête soudainement, les yeux écarquillés en m'apercevant dans cette tenue.

Environ une demi-seconde d'immobilité complète plus tard, un coussin de canapé l'atteint avec force derrière la tête, la forçant à se retourner vers une Clarke visiblement en colère.

\- Arrête de baver devant ma petite amie, et va lui chercher des fringues à se mettre ce soir.

Raven, qui ne comprend visiblement rien à la scène qui se joue devant elle, acquiesce sans un mot et file dans sa chambre avec un air de chien battu. C'est la première fois que je vois Raven dans cet état.

Et le sourire idiot qui s'est affiché sur mon visage à l'entente des mots « petite amie » dans la bouche de Clarke, n'a rien à voir avec ça.

\- Et toi ? Ça t'amuse de m'allumer comme ça ? Me dit-elle en boudant.

Mon sourire s'élargit, et je hausse un sourcil. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité...

\- Je vais m'habiller. Dans la chambre de Raven. Je lui lance avant de partir en direction des autres pièces de l'appartement.

\- NON ! Je ne vous laisse pas seules toutes les deux. Tu t'habille dans MA chambre, et c'est moi qui t'amène les fringues.

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, elle se lève, et suit Raven. Je rigole devant l'accès de jalousie vis-à-vis de sa colocataire, et entre dans la chambre de Clarke.

C'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette pièce depuis qu'on est ensemble, et d'ailleurs, je n'y suis jamais vraiment allé avant ça. Vite fait, en passant, pour chercher un truc ou un autre, parce qu'on passait la majeure partie des soirées dans le salon où en ville.

Et pour la première fois, je m'attarde sur chaque détail. Le lit deux places est poussé dans un coin de la chambre, sous la fenêtre. De l'autre côté, sur le même pan de mur que la porte, il y a une commode et un miroir en pied. Et enfin sur la droite en rentrant, une bibliothèque, et un bureau. Celui-ci est encombré de nombreux crayons, et taché d'encre. Quelques feuilles dépassent de la pile qu'elle a rassemblée dans un coin, ce sont des dessins. Quelque chose attire mon attention sur le dessus de la pile, un motif composé de cercles et de ce qui ressemble à une écriture inconnue.

Je connais ça. Je sais sans avoir le dessin entier sous les yeux qu'il y aura sept cercles. Sept...un pour chaque...je porte la main à mon front, cherchant quelque chose qui devrait y être, mais qui n'y est pas. Qui n'y a jamais été. Les pas de Clarke derrière moi me font sursauter.

\- Lexa ? Demande-t-elle avec douceur. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Je me reprends rapidement, et lui offre un sourire que j'espère convaincant. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Mais il faudra que je lui demande ce que représente son dessin. Elle a vu mon regard dévier sur la pile de feuille rangé en vrac, et s'empresse d'aller y remettre de l'ordre. C'est marrant, elle agit comme si elle ne voulait pas que je vois ce qu'il y a ici.

\- Tu me les montreras ? Un jour ?

Elle marque une pause, ajustant avec exagération le tas, et se retourne vers moi.

\- On verra. Oui. Peut-être. Sans doute. Mais pour l'instant, s'il te plait, habille-toi. Me supplie-t-elle en me montrant le tas de vêtements choisi par Raven qu'elle a déposé sur la chaise à côté de moi.

\- Hummm...je peux avoir un peu d'intimité ? Je demande tranquillement en commençant à défaire la serviette que j'ai toujours nouée autour de ma poitrine.

Je la vois prendre une profonde inspiration, tandis que ses yeux sont profondément ancrés dans les miens. C'est fou l'effet qu'elle peut avoir sur moi, rien qu'avec son regard. Elle n'a pas besoin de regarder mon corps pour que je sache qu'elle a envie de moi. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler pour que je sache qu'elle m'aime. Elle n'a qu'à me regarder comme elle le fait à cet instant.

-Bien sûr. Je vais me doucher aussi. Prend ton temps.

Et je me retrouve de nouveau seule, luttant contre l'envie de reprendre mon exploration de la chambre là où je l'ai laissée. Avec un soupir résigné, je me détourne du bureau.

-Voyons ce que Raven m'a préparé.

 **Xxx**

Finalement, en guise de restaurant, il s'avère que Raven a choisi un bar à vin. Bonjour les mélanges d'alcools si elle compte finir en boite. Ce qui semble effectivement bien être son plan.

Malgré le fait que ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je me voyais passer la soirée, on passe vraiment un bon moment, et du coup, on décide de suivre le mouvement en boite. C'est la même que celle dans laquelle j'ai rencontré Raven, et j'ai un moment d'hésitation à l'entrée. Hésitation rapidement balayée par un baiser sur la joue de Clarke, qui me prend la main pour m'entrainer à l'intérieur, et directement sur la piste de danse.

Les autres passent par la case « bar ». Comme si les trois bouteilles de vins qu'ils ont descendues au restaurant ne suffisaient pas. Ils comptent vraiment finir ces vacances en faisant la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Et je dis « ils » parce que ni moi, ni Clarke n'avons touché au vin ce soir. Comme ni elle, ni moi ne touchons à la bouteille de vodka qui a atterrit sur la table que s'est appropriée Raven.

On profite juste de l'ambiance, de la musique, et d'être ensemble. Après avoir dansé avec les autres un moment, on se rapproche enfin. On a plutôt évité de trop se toucher ce soir, parce qu'a priori, à chaque fois que ça arrive, on a plutôt du mal à se détacher. Mais la soirée avançant, ça devient de plus en plus difficile.

Il faut dire que sa petite robe blanche à la Marilyne n'aide vraiment pas à garder les idées claires. Et elle bouge divinement bien, quel que soit le son.

Je commence à perdre toute notion de décence quand elle se colle à moi sur une chanson d'Enrique Eglesia. Il fait une chaleur insoutenable au milieu de tous ces corps, la musique assourdi tout, mais j'entends pourtant très clairement la voix de Clarke.

\- On rentre ?

C'était pourtant juste un murmure au creux de mon oreille, mais je suis plus que réceptive à tout ce qui touche Clarke.

Je jette un œil derrière moi, et repère R aven, au bar, en train de draguer le serveur. Un blond assez costaud qui a un joli sourire. Harper et Finn sont sur la piste de danse, et Jasper et Monty font un concours de shoot, ou quelque chose du genre.

Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur Clarke. Je sais très bien ce qu'elle a derrière la tête, et je suis plus que partante, mais je décèle également une certaine appréhension chez elle. Mes lèvres trouvent comme à leurs habitudes, le chemin de sa bouche. J'espère la rassurer dans ce baiser que je garde volontairement peu exigent. Nos yeux se croisent à nouveau alors que je me recule, rompant le contact.

\- On rentre. Dit-elle une nouvelle fois.

Ce n'est plus une question.

Ma main se retrouve dans la sienne tandis que nous fendons la foule pour sortir du bâtiment. Un rapide détour par la table, où nous prévenons Jasper et Monty de notre départ, et nous voilà dehors.

L'air frais de l'extérieur est un délice sur ma peau surchauffée. Le son de la musique s'estompe à chaque pas que nous faisons en direction de leur appartement. Je me laisse entrainer, jusqu'à l'immeuble où elle me lâche enfin, pour faire le code qui déverrouille la grille en bas.

Je suis Clarke dans l'étroite cage d'escalier en colimaçon, et m'arrête juste derrière elle quand on arrive devant l'appartement. Elle met un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour sortir ses clés. J'en profite pour me rapprocher un peu, et me penche pour humer l'odeur qui se dégage de ses cheveux blonds. Les difficultés que rencontre Clarke pour ouvrir la porte sont dues à un léger tremblement de sa main. Je souri en réalisant que c'est moi qui suis la source de ce trouble.

Collée à son dos, je pose mon menton sur son épaule tout en enserrant sa taille de mon bras gauche. Ma main droite vient rejoindre la sienne. Enfin, la clé trouve la serrure, et la porte fini par s'ouvrir.

Clarke s'engouffre dans l'appartement, où il règne une chaleur étouffante. Aucune de nous n'a pris la peine d'actionner l'interrupteur, la seule lumière qui nous parvient provient des réverbères, plus loin dans la rue.

Je referme la porte avec soin derrière moi, en prenant tout mon temps, aussi impatiente qu'appréhendant ce qui va suivre. Quand je me retourne finalement, Clarke me fait face. Et si je ne peux pas distinguer tous les détails de son visage à cause de la faible luminosité, je suis quand même capable de dire que la vision que j'ai en face de moi est la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir. Je jurerais que mon cœur vient de manquer un battement.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Ou...

Mais Clarke ne termine pas sa phrase, complètement captivée par le regard vert qui la transperce à cet instant. Non, je ne veux rien boire, la seule chose que je veux, c'est elle. En deux pas, je suis de nouveau collée à elle, comment est-ce possible que son contact me manque déjà ?

Mes mains se perdent dans sa chevelure blonde, tandis que mes lèvres capturent les siennes avec douceur tout d'abord. Puis avec passion, lorsque nos langues finissent par se rencontrer de nouveau. Je laisse mon désir prendre le dessus sur ma raison. Cette fois-ci, nous sommes seules, vraiment. Tout en l'embrassant, je la repousse dans la pièce, jusqu'à l'acculer contre la porte de sa chambre encore fermée.

Je recule légèrement, le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Deux yeux bleus me balayent le visage, venant se poser sur mes lèvres avant de remonter se perdre dans le vert de mon regard.

\- Ne t'arrête pas.

Ses lèvres tremblent doucement quand une fois encore, ma bouche les capture avidement. Ma main, appuyée sur la porte, vient actionner la poignée, et nous basculons d'un seul mouvement dans sa chambre.

Le temps de s'écrouler sur le lit de l'autre côté de la pièce, ses chaussures ont volé sous la commode et les miennes sont rapidement abandonnées au pied du lit.

Ses mains se posent sur ma nuque, dans un geste caressant pour m'attirer de nouveau à elle, et elle m'embrasse. Sans me faire prier, je me retrouve quasiment allongé sur elle, un genou entre ses jambes.

Ma main glisse sur sa cuisse tout en faisant remonter sa robe. Ma bouche n'a pas quitté la sienne, et j'avale son soupir de plaisir quand je rencontre ses sous-vêtements.

Mes doigts parcourent le tissu fin et doux, et se déplacent sous l'élastique pour finalement faire descendre doucement le sous vêtement sur ses jambes parfaites. Une fois débarrassée, je remonte encore plus lentement pour aller caresser le galbe de ses fesses.

Le rythme de sa respiration s'accélère encore, tandis qu'elle se cambre légèrement contre moi, cherchant le contact. Je peux sentir son cœur battre contre ma bouche lorsque mes baisers se déplacent sur sa nuque. Un autre gémissement. Je suis définitivement accro à ce son. Elle me rend complétement folle. Sa peau, sa bouche, son odeur.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir ressentir ça. Je ne suis plus tout à fait maitresse de mon corps. Cette avidité de luxure m'entraine bien plus loin que ce que j'ai pu connaitre. J'ai un besoin urgent de la toucher, j'ai attendu ce moment tellement longtemps, même quand je ne savais pas encore que c'était ce que je voulais. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre de la posséder enfin.

Ses mains explorent mes épaules, m'attirant toujours plus contre elle, comme si je n'étais jamais assez près. Cette urgence qu'on ressent l'une comme l'autre, c'est tellement intense, tellement excitant. Mes lèvres quittent sa nuque pour entamer une lente descente le long de son cou. Je m'attarde sur sa clavicule en tirant un nouveau grognement satisfaisant de la part de Clarke.

\- At...Attends...Arrive-t-elle à prononcer entre deux respirations saccadées.

Attends ? Quoi ? Pas envie. Pas envie DU TOUT. Mais je quitte néanmoins sa peau, et calme mes ardeurs en déplaçant mes mains, un peu plus haut sur ses hanches. Incapable de les retirer davantage. Je la regarde, un peu surprise, un peu anxieuse, complétement folle de désir. Elle prend une seconde pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Il faut que je te dise...commence-t-elle en hésitant. Je n'ai jamais...

Je fronce les sourcils, interrompre un moment pareil pour un « je n'ai jamais », il ne peut s'agir que d'une seule chose.

\- Coucher avec une femme ? Je demande suspicieuse, sans y croire vraiment.

Elle inspire profondément avant de relâcher tout doucement sa respiration. Elle est magnifique. Toujours. Ses yeux se ferment brièvement avant de se rouvrir pour se perdre dans les miens. Sa voix est assurée quand elle reprend.

\- Non, jamais été...avec personne.

Mes neurones sont sur pause, alors je ne comprends pas immédiatement ce qu'elle essaye de me dire. Personne. Jamais. L'ampoule qui vient de s'allumer dans mon cerveau doit être visible depuis la rue, parce que son expression sérieuse se transforme en un sourire un peu moqueur. Je retire prestement mes mains de sous sa robe, et m'assied au bord du lit, un peu abasourdie.

\- Mais...comment... ? Pourquoi ...? Je bégaye tandis qu'elle se redresse pour s'assoir tout contre moi et combler l'espace que je viens de mettre entre nous.

\- Il n'y a toujours eu que toi Lexa. Achève-t-elle en me caressant la joue avec tendresse.

Mon cœur ne supportera pas longtemps ce genre de déclaration. Elle va m'achever. Que moi...depuis toujours... Je n'ai jamais été la première fois de quelqu'un. C'est une grande responsabilité. Elle me force à me focaliser sur elle, alors que mon regard s'était perdu dans le vide.

-Hey. Je voulais juste que tu le saches, ça ne change rien.

Je souris un peu nerveusement. Il y a une minute j'étais prête à lui faire un paquet de chose inavouable pour la faire jouir, et maintenant, je me sens presque intimidée. L'esprit humain est tordu parfois.

-Mon incorrigible côté romantique reste persuadé qu'une première fois, ça doit être spéciale. Je lui avoue.

\- Et c'est le cas, puisque c'est avec toi. Dit-elle sans se démonter, en me repoussant sur le matelas pour m'allonger.

\- Quand même...Je fais encore un peu hésitante.

J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie d'elle, mais si elle veut attendre, j'attendrai. Il faut juste que je sois certaine que c'est ce qu'elle veut. Mais elle s'installe à califourchon sur moi, guidant mes mains afin qu'elles retrouvent le chemin de ses cuisses. Elle se penche tout contre moi, portant ses lèvres à un centimètre à peine de mon oreille.

\- J'ai attendu assez longtemps Lexa, ne m'oblige pas à te supplier.

Sa voix, rauque de désir, termine de me convaincre, et je reprends mes baisers.

\- Si c'est toi qui le demande. Je lâche un instant avant que mes mains ne retrouvent le chemin jusqu'à ses fesses.

D'une main assurée, elle se débarrasse de mon haut et promène ses lèvres sur le haut de ma poitrine. Bientôt, mon soutiens gorge suit le même chemin. Mon corps se cambre malgré moi quand je sens sa langue sur la pointe de mon sein. L'effet est immédiat chez Clarke, qui soupire de plaisir au contact appuyé de mon bassin sur son entrejambe. J'emmêle mes doigts dans sa chevelure, réclamant implicitement d'autres attentions. Chose qu'elle ne se prive pas de faire.

Rapidement, je n'y tiens plus et je la repousse doucement, pour m'assoir en tailleur. Ses jambes viennent naturellement s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Je dépose quelques baisers sur ses épaules, avant de faire tomber les bretelles de sa robe, l'une après l'autre, dévoilant une poitrine parfaite, enserrée dans un bout de tissu.

C'est une vraie torture, choisir entre contempler ce magnifique tableau, Clarke en soutiens gorge, les cheveux lâchés tombant sur ses épaules dénudées, qui me regarde comme si j'étais la septième merveille du monde, et l'envie de promener ma langue sur cette poitrine, et tenter de lui tirer encore ces grognements de plaisir qui m'excite au plus haut point.

Je n'ai pas à me torturer longtemps, car Clarke défait elle-même l'agrafe de son soutient gorge et il rejoint le reste de nos vêtements sur le plancher de la chambre. D'un geste brusque, je la renverse pour qu'elle se trouve de nouveau sous moi, et m'attarde longuement sur la poitrine qu'elle m'a ainsi dévoilée.

Mes baisers descendent progressivement pendant que je la débarrasse de sa robe qui n'est plus d'aucune utilité. Elle hoquète quand je l'embrasse finalement entre les jambes. Et quand ma langue se glisse dans son intimité, je l'entends soupirer mon prénom. Prenant cela comme un encouragement, je continue longuement mon exploration.

\- S'il te plait...ne t'arrête pas. Souffle-t-elle alors que tout son corps se tend progressivement.

Un sourire s'étend sur mon visage quand je constate qu'elle est aussi bavarde en faisant l'amour que le reste du temps. Pour faire durer le plaisir, je m'arrête justement. Ses grognements de frustration sont étouffés quand je viens l'embrasser. Cependant, quand ma main vient se placer là où ma bouche était quelques secondes avant, je ne l'entends plus se plaindre.

Et quand je sens les muscles se contracter autour de mes doigts, juste avant le relâchement qui suit l'orgasme, un immense sentiment de plénitude m'envahit. Elle est étendue là, complétement abandonnée, les perles de sueur roulant sur son front, les yeux mis clos.

Je crois que je pourrais rester là, à la regarder, toute la nuit. Je pense qu'elle est sur le point de s'endormir. Je lui caresse les cheveux et dépose un baiser léger sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Mais quand je tente de me reculer, elle me retient, et accentue notre échange. Bientôt, je bascule sur le dos, et elle s'affaire à retirer les vêtements que je porte encore.

Elle n'est pas aussi patiente que moi, et tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'elle prenne son temps. L'instant où elle me pénètre est un mélange de plaisir intense, et d'une douce douleur tellement j'en ai besoin. A chaque va et vient, le plaisir augmente et se répand le long de mes membres.

Sous la décharge d'adrénaline, j'agrippe violemment les peaux de bêtes qui recouvrent le lit, en sentant soudain toute la douceur de leur fourrure sous mon corps nu. La luminosité a changé, on dirait qu'il fait jour tout à coups. Mais quand j'ouvre les yeux, je ne vois que Clarke, dans la pénombre, les yeux noirs de désir braqués sur moi. Elle bouge de nouveau, envoyant une nouvelle vague de plaisir s'échouer jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. C'est tellement bon, je voudrais que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'attendre impatiemment qu'elle m'emmène encore plus loin, encore plus près du plaisir ultime.

Mes yeux se ferment malgré moi, et soudain elle s'arrête. Je la regarde, les sourcils froncés, elle s'approche pour chuchoter doucement.

\- Je veux que tu me regardes.

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, et plonge mes yeux verts dans le bleu sombre qui teinte son regard. Elle reprend là où elle s'est arrêtée. Je sais que dans quelques secondes, je serais au bord du gouffre. Je sais que dans quelques secondes, l'amour de ma vie va me faire vivre l'orgasme le plus intense de mon existence. Dans quelques secondes, je vais jouir dans les yeux de Clarke.

Et quand cet instant arrive enfin, le monde s'éclipse, la vie n'est plus. Plus rien n'importe à part elle, elle a pris toute la place. Et même si je le savais déjà, c'est avec une clarté nouvelle, une certitude absolue, que je prononce ces quelques mots, entre deux respirations irrégulières.

\- Clarke...je t'aime.

Après avoir affiché un sourire immense à l'entente de ces mots, la blonde s'écroule sur moi, papillonnant des baisers sur toutes les parties de mon corps qu'elle peut atteindre. Sa bouche finie irrémédiablement par atteindre la pointe dressée de mon sein, provoquant une réaction immédiate et complétement incontrôlée de mon corps.

J'ai encore envie d'elle.

 **Xxx**


	16. Chapter 16 : Ye who enter here

**Salut à tous !**

 **Me revoilà SEULEMENT deux semaines après ! (vous noterez l'effort ;)**

 **Surtout que j'ai été très occupée avec la SW2 (d'ailleurs je suis accro ça y'est, enfin je l'étais déjà, mais là c'est encore pire...)**

 **Donc merci pour vos retours sur le précédent chapitre, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il vous a plut.**

 **Et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant.**

 **xxx**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Xxx**

 **Chapitre 16 : Ye who enter here**

 **Xxx**

Le bruit caractéristique de la machine à café me sort de ma léthargie. Il fait jour dehors, et le soleil rentre à flot dans la pièce. Encore une belle journée qui s'annonce. Je lève légèrement la tête pour tenter de voir si Clarke dort encore, et c'est le cas. Le contraire serait étonnant venant d'elle. Sans compter qu'on s'est endormies tard.

Le drap est tiré sur le bas de son corps, mais tout le haut est offert à ma vue. Elle a un dos magnifique, sans parler de ses cheveux. Et de ses fesses. Et de sa poitrine. Et j'ai déjà parlé de ses yeux ? Enfin bref, elle est parfaite. Je suis tentée d'aller déposer un baiser juste au-dessus du drap qui s'arrête à sa hanche. Mais je ne veux pas la réveiller.  
Autant les cris, et l'agitation de Raven ne semblent pas la déranger le moins du monde, autant je suis intimement persuadée qu'elle se réveillerait si je l'embrassais. Ça doit être ça l'effet « prince charmant ».

Je profite un moment de simplement la contempler, le temps de terminer de me réveiller en douceur. Et je décide d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Ou au moins le café. Je retrouve avec difficulté mon shorty, mais je n'ai aucune envie de remettre les affaires de Raven. Mon regard fait de nouveau le tour de la chambre, cherchant quelque chose à me mettre pour en sortir.

Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur le dossier de la chaise du bureau. Une chemise bleue ciel y est accrochée. Trop grande pour être celle de Clarke, c'est pourtant bien son odeur que je retrouve quand je l'enfile. C'est parfait pour faire un aller-retour dans la cuisine. Les manches sont retroussées, mais je peux voir les taches noires du fusain, et les traces de peinture anciennes. J'imagine qu'elle doit porter cette chemise quand elle dessine, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Le plus doucement possible, je me glisse hors de la chambre, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur Clarke avant de sortir. Elle s'est retournée, sa main est maintenant à la place que j'occupais jusqu'à présent. Mais elle dort encore profondément. Je le vois à la façon dont sa poitrine se soulève.

Je referme la porte avec précaution, et franchis les quelques mètres qui me séparent de la cuisine. Raven est déjà là, accoudée à la fenêtre ouverte, en train de fumer une cigarette.

\- Salut. Je lui lance en m'approchant.

J'ouvre les placards pour en sortir deux tasses. La cafetière en marche, je farfouille dans les tiroirs pour trouver du sucre et des cuillères.

\- Salut Don Juan. Me répond Raven en écrasant sa cigarette à moitié fumée dans le cendrier.

Elle se retourne pour me faire face, et s'appuie nonchalamment contre la fenêtre en récupérant sa tasse de café.

-Eh bien il était temps que vous vous y mettiez toute les deux, la tension était insoutenable dernièrement. Lance-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, il me semblait pourtant que Clarke avait gagné le droit de ne plus subir ce genre de commentaires pendant un mois. Mais en y pensant, c'est Clarke qui a fait le deal. Pas moi. Je me sens roulée.

\- Tais-toi Raven. Fais-je tranquillement en trouvant finalement ce que je cherche.

Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, rien ni personne ne sera capable de m'énerver. Le calme olympien qui m'habite est à l'épreuve de tout. Le café coule maintenant dans les tasses Simba et Tigrou. Je souris en me rappelant notre virée à Disneyland, quand on avait 14 ans, c'était pour son anniversaire. Lincoln lui avait offert ce mug à l'effigie du tigre, parce que c'était son personnage préféré, et que comme ça, elle penserait à lui en buvant son chocolat chaud. J'avais choisi Simba pour les mêmes raisons. J'étais surprise de retrouver ces objets chez elle, après toutes ces années. Un souvenir de notre enfance. Un morceau de passé. Un moment de bonheur partagé.

\- Je ne savais pas que Clarke pouvait être aussi vocale, tu dois être douée. Du coup je suis un peu jalouse d'être passée à côté de ça. Mais bon, tant que c'est Clarke qui en profite...

Je n'y crois pas. Je vais vraiment devoir subir ça ? Que quelqu'un la fasse taire, par pitié. N'importe qui ! Et pendant que je prie pour une intervention divine, mademoiselle Reyes continu sur sa lancée. Ne pas répondre. Surtout ne pas répondre. Ça ne ferait que l'encourager. Je tente de me concentrer sur ma tâche, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir un peu. Faite que Raven ne remarque rien.

\- Les murs sont pas épais, Kyle était impressionné que « le copain » de Clarke soit aussi performant Ses mots pas les miens...je n'ai pas pris le temps de le détromper.

Kyle ? Qui ça ? Pour le coup, il faut que je satisfasse ma curiosité. Et puis, ça la fera peut-être changer de sujet.

\- Qui c'est Kyle ? Je lui demande en posant les deux tasses sur le comptoir, et en cherchant cette fois, quelque chose à manger.

Raven se bouge enfin, ouvre un placard en hauteur, et me balance un paquet de cookies Granola.

\- Tiens, c'est ses préférés. Kyle, c'est mon rencard d'hier soir. Il me plait bien celui-là.

Je fronce les sourcils. Où est-ce qu'elle s'est dégottée un copain celle-là ? Ah oui. Le barman.

\- Le blond de la boite ? Avec la moustache ?

Elle grimace à mes mots, et rigole un peu nerveusement.

\- Oui. Enfin, s'il s'en débarrasse, il se peut qu'il y ait une chance que ce soit un peu plus que juste pour une nuit.

Quelque part, ça m'énerve un peu que cet étranger se permette ce genre de commentaires. Ou bien est-ce le fait que Raven ne l'ai pas corrigé quand à ce soit disant « copain » de Clarke.

-Et tu n'as pas pris le temps de le détromper... Je demande en grinçant un peu des dents.

\- J'étais un peu occupée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc je n'avais pas tellement envie de m'étendre sur la vie sexuelle de ma dévergondée de colocataire.

Heureusement que je peux déceler l'ironie et l'affection dans ses propos quand elle parle de Clarke. Je respire un bon coup pour rester détendue.

\- Alors que maintenant que t'as le temps, c'est visiblement la seule chose qui t'intéresse...

Elle attrape un plateau derrière le micro-onde, et m'aide à installer le tout dessus. Ce faisant, elle se rapproche de moi, et me demande en baissant d'un ton.

\- Alors, dis-moi. Ça valait le coup d'attendre ?

Si elle continue, elle va se prendre le plateau dans la tête. Je ferme les yeux, et porte la main à mon front. Si elle continue comme ça, je sens le mal de tête arriver.

\- Raven, comment peux-tu imaginer que je vais répondre à cette question ?

La brune sourit à pleine dents, et lève les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

\- Par oui ou par non.

J'attrape le torchon posé sur le plan de travail, et lui jette à la tête. Elle me rend dingue ! Et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Juste avant d'empoigner le plateau, et de retourner dans la chambre, je suis interrompue par l'arrivée impromptue d'un grand blond qui ne porte rien d'autre qu'un boxer Calvin Klein noir.

Déjà, ça m'énerve. Il sait que Raven n'est pas la seule occupante de l'appartement, donc qu'il peut éventuellement tomber sur sa colocataire. Et ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger que ce soit à moitié nu. Je baisse les yeux sur ma tenue, et rougie en réalisant que moi non plus je ne suis pas très habillée. La chemise de Clarke m'arrive à peine en bas des fesses, et les premiers boutons sont ouverts. Mais pour ma défense, moi, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un inconnu dans les murs.

Il s'avance vers moi, tout sourire et me tend la main.

\- Tu dois être Clarke, la colocataire de Raven, Kyle Wick, enchanté.

C'est étrange comme les bonnes manières n'ont plus du tout le même impact quand elles sont pratiquées par un homme à moitié nu dans la cuisine de ma copine. Mes mains sont toujours de part et d'autre du plateau, sur le plan de travail et elles ne bougent pas.

\- Non. Je lâche froidement en le dévisageant d'un regard dur.

Il recule imperceptiblement tout en baissant sa main. Son regard passe de moi à Raven, cherchant de l'aide auprès de sa conquête de la veille. Le moment gênant est subitement interrompu par la douce voix de Clarke venant de la chambre

\- Lexaaaa ?

Sur ce, je lui lance un petit sourire suffisant et soulève le plateau chargé avant de quitter la cuisine.

\- Désolée, le devoir m'appelle. Je lâche en passant à côté de Kyle.

Je laisse Raven à sa conquête, et retrouve avec soulagement le chemin de la chambre.

Clarke est assise sur le lit, elle s'est complétement enroulée dans le drap, ne laissant que ses épaules découvertes. Je fais appel à tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas lâcher le plateau, et courir la rejoindre pour lui faire l'amour.

Je m'assois précautionneusement à côté d'elle, en tentant de ne rien renverser. Elle me sourit avant de déposer un baiser tendrement sur ma joue. Je fonds immédiatement devant tant de douceur, mais je me retiens de l'embrasser à mon tour. Cela ne pourrait finir qu'avec du café renversé sur le lit, et d'autres commentaires déplacés de la part de Raven quand on sortira enfin de la chambre.

Les coussins sont repoussés contre le mur, et je m'y adosse, la tasse dans la main. Clarke n'a pas bougé, elle souffle sur la boisson encore chaude. Elle n'aime pas boire trop chaud. Ses yeux sont braqués sur moi, affichant le même sourire mutin que sa bouche à cet instant.

En la regardant, je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de revivre des scènes de la veille, échauffant mon corps.

-Raven est déjà réveillée ? Me demande-t-elle enfin, brisant la tension qui commençait à s'installer.

\- Oui, j'imagine que le balourd qui a partagé sa nuit n'y est pas étranger. Elle m'a aidée à préparer le petit déjeuner. Je réponds en désignant le paquet de cookies sur le plateau.

\- Quel balourd ?

\- Le barman d'hier. Elle est rentrée avec lui.

J'épargne volontairement à Clarke la petite scène qui s'est jouée dans la cuisine ce matin. Ma tasse terminée, je la dépose sur le sol, et me rallonge en fermant les yeux un instant. Je n'ai définitivement pas assez dormi. Mais oui, ça valait le coup.

\- Lexa ?

\- Mmmh ?

J'ai senti une hésitation dans sa façon de prononcer mon prénom. Elle a quelque chose à me demander.

\- J'ai dit à ma mère que j'irai diner chez eux ce midi...

Oh non...ça veut dire qu'on va devoir se lever, et que je vais devoir rentrer chez moi, et qu'on va encore se séparer.

\- ...je me demandais si tu viendrais avec moi.

Je me redresse subitement dans le lit, faisant voler le plateau qui s'échoue sur le sol dans un tintement métallique, et la dévisage un peu abasourdie.

\- Moi ? Chez tes parents ?

La dernière fois que j'ai pris un repas chez les Griffin, j'avais quinze ans. Juste avant leur départ. J'étais en colère contre eux, de m'enlever Clarke. Et si je lui ai pardonné, à elle, son silence toutes ces années, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir pardonnée à Jake et Abby.

\- Oui. Me dit-elle timidement en jouant avec un bout du drap qui l'entoure.

J'hésite encore un instant, tout en me rapprochant d'elle pour la regarder le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- C'est un déjeuner de famille Clarke...

Sentant venir le refus, elle m'interrompt rapidement.

\- Tu fais partie de cette famille. Tu en as toujours fait partie. Et encore plus aujourd'hui. Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés aux repas du dimanche, je veux que tu sois là à Noël. Je veux que mes parents sachent ce que tu représentes pour moi, qu'ils sachent que je t'aime et que tu me rends heureuse. Mon père t'adore. Et ma mère, je sais qu'elle a parfois des façons un peu particulières de le montrer, mais elle tient beaucoup à toi également. S'il te plait, ça signifierait beaucoup pour moi.

Comme d'habitude, je ne peux pas lutter contre Clarke. Surtout pas après une déclaration comme celle-là. Evidemment que je vais aller déjeuner chez ses parents, même si j'appréhende un peu la réaction d'Abby. Je hoche la tête pour lui signifier mon accord, et le sourire que j'ai en retour vaut tout l'or du monde.  
Elle passe sa main derrière ma nuque pour m'attirer dans un baiser. Baiser qui augmente rapidement en intensité, quand je ne peux empêcher ma main de se promener sur ses cuisses, faisant remonter le drap qui la cache encore.

L'humidité que je rencontre me fait sourire contre ses lèvres. Nous basculons alors que je déplace mes baisers dans son cou, en me réinstallant entre ses jambes. Tant pis pour les oreilles de Raven...

 **XXX**

La voiture s'arrête dans la cours des Griffin. J'éteins le moteur et tire le frein à main. Clarke emmêle ses doigts aux miens dans un geste rassurant, tout en me souriant. C'est fou comme un simple sourire peut faire du bien.

\- Ça va bien se passer Lexa. Tu es parfaite.

Je grimace à ces mots. Et elle se penche aussitôt vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement. Quand le baiser s'arrête, elle ne recule pas, son nez venant doucement frotter contre le mien tandis que nos regards se mêlent avec tendresse.

\- Oui, parfaite. Murmure-t-elle un instant avant de rompre le contact, et sortir de la voiture.

 _Aller Lexa, tu as surmonté des épreuves bien plus dures que ça. Bouge-toi_. Je finis par la rejoindre sur le pas de la porte, et une fois que je suis là, elle sonne.

Jake et Abby ne sont rentrés en France qu'il y a deux mois, au début de l'été. J'imagine qu'Abby est incapable de rester trop longtemps loin de sa fille unique. Comme je la comprends. Jake a encore des obligations là-bas, mais il sera bientôt définitivement de retour. C'est pour ça qu'Abby a accepté un poste bien placé à l'hôpital universitaire du coin. Poste qui lui permet surement de se payer une maison dans un des villages les plus côtés de la périphérie. Et quelle maison...

Une fois le portail franchit, un chemin en gravier nous amène dans la cours devant la maison. La façade, visiblement ancienne, est très bien entretenue, et le porche de l'entrée aménagé avec goût. Rien de moderne, mais ça ne fait pas vieillot non plus. J'adore le fait qu'il y ait une balancelle sur ce porche. Je me demande où Abby trouve le temps de toujours tenir sa maison propre, rangée, et bien décorée, avec le boulot qu'elle a.

Je commence à avoir envie d'aller essayer la balancelle, quand j'entends les pas se rapprocher depuis l'intérieur. Le verrou est tiré, et la porte s'ouvre enfin. Abby Griffin apparait soudain, et prend un instant pour nous dévisager toutes les deux, sans laisser apparaitre la moindre indication sur ses pensées. Comment peut-elle être aussi impassible ! C'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle pense.

\- Bonjour maman. Dit Clarke en prenant les devants et en sautant au cou de sa mère pour l'embrasser.

Celle-ci referme les bras autour de sa fille affectueusement.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Dit-elle en rompant l'étreinte. Et bonjour Lexa. J'avoue être un peu surprise de te voir, quand Clarke m'a dit qu'elle amenait quelqu'un pour le déjeuner, je pensais plutôt à Raven...mais à la réflexion, je ne devrais pas l'être.

Le stress intense qui m'a envahi au moment où je comprends que Clarke n'a pas prévenu ses parents que je venais (encore que, elle a prévenu que QUELQU'UN venait, c'est déjà pas mal...), disparait dès qu'Abby m'adresse un sourire chaleureux, et s'approche pour me prendre dans ses bras à mon tour.

La tension s'envole, et un autre sentiment la remplace. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis la mort de ma mère. Un amour maternel. C'est à cet instant que je sais que Clarke a raison. Même si Abby n'est pas des plus démonstratives, elle tient à moi. Elle m'a vu grandir aux côtés de sa fille. J'espère juste que ça sera toujours le cas dans quelques minutes.

\- Aller les enfants, on va passer à table, il est déjà tard. Fait-elle sur le ton de la réprimande.

C'est vrai qu'on n'était pas vraiment pressées de sortir du lit ce matin...ni de la douche. L'avantage, c'est qu'on n'a pas eu à croiser Raven, qui est surement partie rejoindre quelques copains après s'être débarrassé de son étalon. Ou alors, elle l'a convaincu de se raser la moustache, et ils organisent le mariage.

Abby nous ouvre le chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger, et j'en profite pour apprécier l'intérieur, qui, comme l'extérieur, est arrangé à la perfection. Je m'arrête une seconde devant une commode dans le salon. C'est un meuble ancien hérité de la mère de Jake. Je m'en souviens, parce qu'il était à la même place dans leur ancienne maison. Juste derrière le canapé. C'est comme une odeur, un souvenir qui me ramène des années en arrières. Je ne peux pas empêcher mes doigts de venir caresser la surface lisse, comme s'il fallait que je le touche pour me prouver qu'il est réel. Cette maison m'est totalement inconnue, et pourtant, tellement familière. C'est comme si j'étais chez moi.

Je relève enfin les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec des photos de famille. Une photo de mariage de Jake et Abby. Une photo de Clarke avec eux, quand elle était bébé. Et la dernière qui m'interpelle. Une photo de Clarke, Lincoln et moi. Probablement la toute première qui ai jamais existé. Elle date de mon anniversaire, le jour où, avec Clarke et Lincoln, on s'est enfuis pour aller pêcher à la rivière. Je ne savais même pas que cette photo existait.

Mon état émotionnel laisse à désirer car la vue de cette photo me mets les larmes aux yeux. Déjà parce que je suis étonnée et touchée qu'Abby garde une photo de nous dans son salon. Ensuite parce que nous revoir tous les trois à cette époque, quand on pense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis. Être là, avec Clarke, enfin.

Je sursaute quand je sens des doigts sur mon bras, et me retourne prestement vers Clarke qui me regarde d'un air inquiet. Mon arrêt d'une seconde a dû durer plus que ça, parce qu'Abby n'est nulle part en vue. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de poser une question, je l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser, presque violemment, laissant tous mes sentiments se dévoiler dans ce baiser.

Après une brève hésitation de sa part, elle me rend mon baiser enflammé, pour mieux m'apaiser par la suite. Elle finit par se reculer, et chuchoter doucement tout en caressant mes cheveux.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse l'amour sur ce canapé, devant le portrait de mes parents, avec ma mère dans la pièce d'à côté, tu ferais mieux de refréner tes ardeurs Lexa Primheda.

Mon regard se pose instantanément sur le canapé en question, et de nouveau sur Clarke avant de lever un sourcil d'un air suggestif. Outrée, elle se défait de mon emprise en me mettant une tape sur l'épaule. Ce qui a comme réaction immédiate de me faire rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle par ici ? Prononce une voix grave et enjouée.

Clarke sursaute en entendant la voix de son père qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Enfin, j'espère qu'il VIENT d'entrer dans la pièce...parce que s'il est là depuis plus de dix secondes...Mais ma blonde est très douée pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Je comprends mieux comment elle a pu cacher ses sentiments toutes ces années.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit moi qui suis drôle. Bonjour papa. Dit Clarke en embrassant son père.

Celui-ci ne semble pas se satisfaire du rapide baiser déposé sur sa joue rasée de près, et il emprisonne sa fille dans ses bras musclés tout en l'embrassant sur le front. Je souris un peu moqueusement devant se spectacle attendrissant, jusqu'à ce que Jake ne porte son regard vers moi, en relâchant Clarke.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire un seul mouvement, mes pieds décollent du sol et il me fait tournoyer dans les airs comme une enfant. Je suis un peu gênée par tant de démonstration d'affection.

\- Bonjour Jake.

\- Lexa. Ça fait plaisir de te voir enfin. Comment se fait-il que l'on n'ait pas eu le plaisir de te voir depuis qu'on est rentrés ?

Il me pose la question, mais vu le ton, elle est clairement adressée à Clarke. Celle-ci évite soigneusement de répondre, en venant m'attraper la main et me tirer en direction de la salle à manger.

\- Maman nous attends. On va se faire engueuler.

Et personne dans cette pièce n'a envie de de se faire engueuler par Abby Griffin. Jake nous emboite le pas immédiatement, et nous nous retrouvons rapidement autour d'un verre, en attendant que le diner ne soit prêt. J'appréhende un peu, je ne sais pas comment Clarke va finir par leur expliquer pourquoi c'est moi qui suit ici aujourd'hui, et pas Raven. Jake entame naturellement la conversation, un vrai briseur de glace celui-là.

\- Alors les filles, comment c'était vos vacances ?

\- Super, on a eu du beau temps, on a fait plein d'activités, Lexa m'a même emmenée faire une randonnée à cheval. Ça t'aurait plu maman. Les paysages étaient magnifiques.

\- Humm, tu sais monter Lexa ? me demande Abby en sirotant son verre de vin.

\- J'ai appris il y a quelques années. Une amie, m'a appris en fait.

\- Ah génial ! Ajoute Jake. Clarke, ça devait faire longtemps que tu n'étais pas montée. Et vous avez fait des rencontres sympas ?

\- Pas vraiment non, enfin si, Murphy a rencontré cette fille, Emori. Je crois qu'ils sont restés en contact.

\- Donc vous rentrez toutes les deux célibataires ? Lance Jake sur le ton de la rigolade.

Mon visage se met subitement à surchauffer, et j'en suis à peu près sûr, à virer au rouge. C'est quoi cette nouvelle manie que j'ai de rougir ? C'est vraiment nul. Jake s'affole en voyant ma réaction, et Clarke n'a pas bronché depuis sa blague.

\- Oh pardon Lexa. Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'assumais que...enfin, Clarke parle souvent de toi, et elle ne nous a jamais dit que tu avais quelqu'un donc...j'ai supposé...

Si je n'étais pas aussi mal à l'aise, je rigolerais devant Jake Griffin, tentant de rattraper sa boulette. Pour le coup, il doit être aussi à l'aise que moi. Je tente de me recomposer.

\- Non, pas de souci. Effectivement j'étais célibataire.

J'ai volontairement mis l'emphase sur l'emploi du passé en jetant un coup d'œil à Clarke, j'espère qu'elle comprend qu'il est temps de régler ça. Je ne tiendrai pas tout le repas à ce rythme. Abby intervient, au secours de son mari, ou du mien, ou de celui de sa fille. Qui sait ?

\- Jake, arrête d'être aussi indiscret. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Mon regard se porte sur la mère de Clarke. Elle a compris. Forcément avec la petite scène de la veille, plus notre arrivée tout à l'heure. Elle sait additionner un et un. Et elle aussi sait très bien faire comme si de rien n'était. Je viens de comprendre d'où Clarke tient son talent pour la comédie.

\- En fait papa...Lexa était bien célibataire en partant en vacances. Mais elle ne l'est plus. Et moi non plus.

Sa main vient se glisser tranquillement dans la mienne tandis qu'elle termine sa phrase. Le visage de Jake s'illumine soudain de bonheur.

\- OH ! Super ! Alors, quand est-ce qu'on va rencontrer les heureux élus ?

Et là, je viens de comprendre d'où Clarke tient son côté un peu naïf.

\- Jake...intervient Abby, au bord du fou rire devant l'innocence de son mari.

\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas indiscret, je m'intéresse juste à leur vie. S'offusque le grand gaillard.

\- Papa...tente Clarke, sans plus de succès.

\- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas anormal de vouloir rencontrer...

\- JAKE ! Je dis un peu plus fort, en levant nos mains entremêlées à Clarke et à moi, et en lui lançant un regard entendu.  
Enfin il se tait. Abby passe devant lui pour remplir à nouveau son verre de whisky.

\- Ça va bien se passer mon chéri.

Etrangement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela puisse poser un problème à Jake, et pas à Abby. Je suis un peu perdue. Et Clarke n'a plus l'air si tranquille.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre maman ?

\- Et bien, si on fait abstraction de la scène dont j'ai été témoin hier...Ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous. Je me demandais si vous oseriez nous l'avouer un jour. Je suis contente que vous l'ayez fait. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Je la regarde complétement abasourdie. Longtemps ? Depuis quand Abby savait ? Et que savait-elle ? Alors que j'ai moi-même mis des années à mettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments.

\- Tard ? Mais on est ensemble que depuis trois jours...

La surprise se dessine sur ses traits.

\- Oh. Alors vous avez perdu plus de temps que ce que je croyais. Me fait-elle avec une moue désolée.

Bon, vraiment, le monde ENTIER était au courant de ce truc entre Clarke et moi, avant Clarke et moi...c'est frustrant. Jake semble se réveiller petit à petit. Il avait visiblement besoin d'une minute pour intégrer l'information.

\- Ça va Jake ? Je demande doucement, incertaine de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

\- Hein ? Oui ! Bien sûr, oui. Désolé les filles, je ne m'y attendais pas. En fait, je t'ai toujours considérée un peu comme ma fille Lexa...alors du coup, ça fait un peu bizarre.

Comme sa fille ? Je savais qu'il m'aimait bien, mais à ce point-là... c'est vrai que les Griffin ont toujours eu une attitude parentale envers Lincoln et moi, lui manquait d'une mère, moi d'un père. Et malgré ses longues absences, Jake a toujours agit avec bienveillance et protectionnisme avec moi. Alors j'imagine, effectivement, qu'apprendre que Clarke et moi on est ensemble, ça doit faire un choc.

\- Je suis touchée. J'articule difficilement, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Clarke se rapproche de moi, et m'embrasse rapidement sur la joue.

\- Bon maintenant que les choses sont claires, on peut passer à table ? Je meure de faim.

Si vous ne savez pas comment vous sortir d'une situation embarrassante, toujours avoir confiance en l'appétit féroce de ma blonde. En quelques minutes, nous sommes tous à table, profitant joyeusement du repas délicieux dont nous régale Abby.

Et tout se déroule à merveille. Jake, une fois l'effet de surprise passé, se montre charmant. Tout comme Abby d'ailleurs. Je n'ai que très peu connu mon père, et les repas avec ma mère étaient loin de sa passer de la même manière. Je suis contente que Clarke ait insisté pour que je vienne aujourd'hui. Ça me fait réellement plaisir d'être ici.

Enfin, forcément, les parents étant ce qu'ils sont, ils mettent irrémédiablement les pieds dans le plat à un moment où à un autre. Et aujourd'hui, c'est au moment du café.

Après avoir posé cents milles questions sur nos vacances, mes projets, Aden, Lincoln ( tout le monde y est passé), Jake s'est soudain souvenu qu'il avait une fille, et qu'il y avait encore une chose qu'il ignorait à son sujet.

\- Au fait Clarke, ta candidature a été acceptée pour le stage ?

J'ignorais que Clarke avait un stage à faire dans sa dernière année d'étude. C'est donc très intéressée que je me tourne vers elle pour entendre la réponse. Qui ne vient pas. Il y a comme un malaise. Et plus le silence dure, plus je sens la tension monter en moi.

\- Clarke ? Je demande un peu incertaine.

\- Oui. J'ai été accepté. Finit-elle par dire, vaincue.

A voir sa tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

\- Quel stage ?

Jake, comprenant soudain que je ne suis au courant de rien, se frappe le front du plat de la main, pendant que sa femme lève les yeux au ciel, l'air désespéré. Abby se lève et vient pour tirer Jake hors de la salle à manger.

\- Vient là gros malin, on va les laisser seules un instant.

Ils disparaissent un instant plus tard, derrière le mur qui nous sépare de la cuisine.

\- De quoi il parle Clarke ? Et surtout pourquoi tu fais cette tête. Si tu as un stage à faire, tu devrais être contente d'avoir une réponse positive, pas faire une tête d'enterrement.

\- Je suis contente Lexa. Je n'aurais jamais cru être accepté. D'ailleurs, j'ai posé ma candidature uniquement parce que Raven m'y a obligé. Je n'y croyais pas du tout. Mais je ne suis même pas sûre d'y aller. C'est trop tôt. C'est trop long. C'est trop loin...

\- Trop loin ? Tu vas me dire de quoi on parle là ?

Elle n'a visiblement aucune envie d'en parler, mais puisqu'on en est là, elle prend son courage à deux mains.

\- Pour valider mon année, j'ai besoin de faire un stage d'un mois, à partir d'octobre...

Un mois ? En octobre? Ok, je comprends le « trop tôt », et le « trop long »...mais j'ai vraiment peur du « trop loin » là.

\- Et ce fameux stage, il a lieu où ?

Elle pince ses lèvres, avant de lâcher dans un souffle.

\- Kyoto.

La tempête qui se déclenche en moi à ces quelques mots menace de sortir, mais Clarke à l'air tellement mal, que je refuse de lui montrer quoi que ce soit. Il me faut tout le courage dont je dispose pour que ma prochaine phrase ne soit pas un appel désespéré pour qu'elle reste à mes côtés.

Certes, il ne s'agit que d'un mois. Mais pour moi, c'est juste un autre départ de Clarke. Et mon corps à appris à réagir viscéralement à ce genre d'information. La nausée me prends immédiatement, et ma tête bourdonne à l'idée d'une nouvelle séparation, fusse-t-elle provisoire. J'avale difficilement ma salive, et tente de contrôler le tremblement de ma voix.

\- Et ce stage. Il consiste en quoi ?

Ce n'est pas la réaction que ma blonde attendait, son regard surprit se fixe enfin sur moi. Depuis quelques minutes, il vagabondait dans toute la pièce, trouvant les bibelots et tableaux bien plus intéressant que ma personne.

\- Peu importe Lexa, je t'ai dit que je n'irai pas.

\- Non. Tu as dit que tu n'étais « pas sûre ». Racontes-moi.

Le soulagement qui se dégage d'elle n'est pas étranger au début de calme qui revient en moi. Cela me conforte dans le fait que j'ai eu exactement la bonne réaction. C'est incroyable comme rien que le fait de voir disparaitre son malaise me fait me sentir mieux.

\- C'est un stage dans les studios Ghibli. Juste le rêve quand on veut travailler dans l'animation. J'avais joint quelque uns de mes dessins à ma candidature, a priori, c'est ça qui a fait pencher la balance de mon côté. C'est un stage hyper demandé.

Je vois bien qu'elle essaye de minimiser le truc, mais je décèle l'excitation quand elle en parle. Elle est tellement enthousiaste. Ça me fend le cœur de devoir la regarder partir encore une fois. Mais c'est pourtant ce que je dois faire.

\- Tu ne peux pas passer à côté d'une occasion pareille Clarke.

L'étincelle qui s'était allumée dans son regard l'instant d'avant s'est éteinte. Elle a l'air indécise. Je m'approche et prend ses mains dans les miennes. Ses yeux tombent sur moi, puis elle finit par les baisser, défaite.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir la force de te quitter encore...murmure-t-elle.

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Je ne crois pas que je vais lui dire ça.

\- Il ne s'agit que d'un mois. Tu dois penser à ton futur.

Ma voix s'est légèrement brisée à cause du nœud dans ma gorge. Mais je l'ai dit. Oui, objectivement, il ne s'agit que d'un mois. Quatre semaines. Trente jours. Sept cent vingt heures. Quarante-trois mille deux cents minutes...bon d'accord, c'est une éternité. Je n'y survivrai pas. Mais je refuse d'être la seule raison pour laquelle elle resterait.

\- C'est toi mon futur. Répond-t-elle finalement avec un petit sourire.

Elle ne pouvait pas trouver meilleure réponse. Mon cœur s'allège, je me sens tellement bien à cet instant. J'appuie mon front contre le sien, et ferme les yeux, profitant de cette déclaration autant que je le peux.

Maintenant, tout à l'air simple avec Clarke. Ça coule de source. Je ne comprends pas comment on a fait pour se cacher la vérité aussi longtemps.

Abby et Jake réapparaissent au bout de quelques secondes, ou minutes. Je perds un peu la notion du temps aux côtés de ma blonde. La discussion change de sujet, et on les aides à ranger la table avant de prendre congé.

Je claque la porte de la voiture et m'affale au volant. C'était intense...bon, et maintenant ? Je tourne la tête, et regarde Clarke qui est bloquée sur un point indéfini au loin. La mèche de cheveux blonds m'empêche de voir correctement son visage. Ma main vient spontanément les ramener derrière son oreille. Elle profite de sa présence pour pencher la tête et venir caler sa joue dans ma paume en fermant les yeux.

Je laisse l'instant passer, et me déplace pour venir poser mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes. Ça fait plusieurs heures maintenant que je ne l'ai pas embrassée, elle me manque. Elle rouvre les yeux au contact, et vient placer sa main sur ma joue. Sa bouche s'ouvre pour venir mordiller ma lèvre et je m'oublie dans un baiser qui commence à devenir un peu trop intense pour une voiture garée sur le parking de chez ses parents. Je finis par me reculer à contrecœur, et elle me laisse partir en faisant la moue.

\- Et maintenant ?

Je n'ai aucune, mais aucune envie de rentrer. Enfin pas sans elle.

\- On rentre ? Propose-t-elle tranquillement.

\- On rentre ? Je demande, espérant qu'elle comprenne ma question.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je la raccompagne chez elle ? Et puis je rentre chez moi ? Mon dieu j'ai l'impression que je ne serais plus jamais capable de la quitter...

\- Je suppose que tu aimerais pouvoir vérifier comment va Aden ? Et éventuellement passer des vêtements qui t'appartiennent ? Me demande-t-elle légèrement moqueuse.

J'avoue, j'en ai un peu marre de me trimbaler avec les fringues de Raven sur le dos...

\- Tu reprends le travail quand ? Ajoute-t-elle.

\- Demain c'est mon dernier jour de congé...et oui, il faudrait que j'aille voir comment Aden s'en sort avec son pied. Il va bientôt reprendre les cours aussi.

\- Alors...je peux venir avec toi ?

Sa demande est teintée d'espoir. Le sourire qui s'affiche immédiatement sur mon visage est significatif du soulagement que je ressens. Elle a autant envie qu'on se quitte que moi.

\- J'avais peur que tu ne le propose jamais...

Elle me sourit quand je démarre enfin la voiture, et pose sa main sur celle qui pousse le levier de vitesse.

 **Xxx**

Je redescends au rez de chaussé, après avoir pris des nouvelles de Aden. A priori, il ne souffre pas, c'est déjà ça. Et il devient de plus en plus habile avec sa béquille. Le connaissant, dans une semaine il courra un marathon. J'ai la main sur la poignée de la porte du salon, mais quelque chose m'arrête juste avant que je ne la pousse. Une dispute.

\- Au Japon ? Comment tu peux lui faire ça ? ENCORE ! S'écrie Octavia à travers la porte.

\- Je ne lui fais rien du tout ! J'ai dit que je ne partirai pas. Réplique Clarke, énervée.

Je n'ose pas rentrer, les filles ont visiblement des choses à régler. Mais il semblerait que je sois au cœur de la dispute malgré moi. Où est Lincoln quand on a besoin de lui ? Séparer les gens qui se battent, c'est sa spécialité.

\- Tu feras ce qu'il te parait bien de faire pour toi, qu'importe ce que les autres peuvent bien ressentir. Car tu t'en fiche n'est-ce pas ?

Okay, là elle va trop loin. J'ouvre la porte, prête à prendre la défense de ma petite amie. Elles se tiennent face à face, en se toisant du regard. En un instant, je remarque la douleur dans les yeux de Clarke en réaction aux mots d'Octavia. Je m'avance dans la pièce, et pose une main sur le bras de la brune dans une tentative d'apaisement.

\- O', calme-toi.

Elle se dégage violemment et recule en me lançant un regard noir.

\- Et toi, comment peux-tu encore prendre sa défense ? Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir ?

Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas l'état dans lequel se met mon amie. A priori, Clarke a parlé de son futur stage, et c'est ça qui a déclenché la fureur d'Octavia. J'ai de la peine pour elle, parce qu'elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Il est évident qu'il ne s'agit pas que de moi dans cette histoire. Mais Clarke a les larmes aux yeux, et c'est mon tour de sentir la colère me gagner. Je durcis mon regard et sors dans un grondement.

\- Arrête ! Comment peux-tu la juger alors que tu ne sais rien, tu ne connais même pas ses raisons.

\- Alors explique-moi ! Explique-moi ce qui vaut d'abandonner et d'oublier ses meilleurs amis ?

Mes poings sont serrés, mes épaules tendues. La tension est à son comble tandis que nos regards se défient sans rien lâcher. Mais bientôt, je sens une main se poser doucement sur mon bras, et me pousser gentiment pour m'écarter.

\- Rien. Rien ne justifie cela Octavia. J'ai fait une erreur. Parce que je croyais faire ce qui était juste. Faire ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde. J'avais tort. Et je suis désolée.

La voix calme et posée de Clarke apaise l'ambiance immédiatement. Je sens Octavia faiblir dans sa détermination. Je m'écarte un peu plus, et me mets en retrait.

\- Tu es désolée ?

\- Je suis désolée...et je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir demandé pardon plus tôt. Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je ne peux pas changer ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te demander pardon, et espérer que tu veuilles bien m'accorder une seconde chance.

J'observe Clarke à présent. Sa respiration est rapide, et malgré son calme apparent, je peux dire qu'elle est très agitée. Octavia semble assimiler les dernières paroles prononcées, son regard se trouble. Sa colère est ébranlée. C'est bien ma blonde qui provoque ce genre de réaction.

\- Je ne suis pas Lexa, Clarke. Je ne peux pas repartir à zéro et te tomber dans les bras comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

J'hésite à m'indigner du commentaire, mais je décide qu'il vaut mieux la fermer sur ce coup-là.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne me pardonneras jamais ? Demande Clarke, l'émotion dans la voix.

\- Je veux dire que je vais avoir besoin de temps. Termine Octavia avant de faire volte-face et franchir la porte.

On reste quelques instants sans bouger, sans prononcer un mot. Puis j'entends Clarke soupirer en se tournant vers moi, les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire...

Je la prends immédiatement dans mes bras, juste avant qu'elle ne craque et commence à pleurer.

\- Elle s'en remettra Clarke. Elle reviendra.

\- J'ai tout gâché. Elle a raison.

Elle se dégage soudain de mes bras. Les larmes ont creusé deux sillons sur ses joues, ses yeux brillent des larmes.

\- Tu as faire une erreur Clarke, ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Ça te rend juste humaine.

\- Peut être que je ne mérite pas d'être pardonnée...

\- Le pardon n'est pas une question de mérite Clarke.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu m'as pardonnée ?

Je ferme la distance qu'elle a mise entre nous quelques instants auparavant en entourant sa taille de mes bras. Mon nez vient caresser sa joue, et je laisse tranquillement ma respiration la calmer. Quand je sens qu'elle est calée sur moi, et seulement là, je lui réponds.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te pardonner Clarke. Parce que je n'arriverai jamais vraiment à t'en vouloir. Je t'aime, et c'est plus fort que tout le reste.

Ma main remonte dans son dos, traçant une ligne le long de sa colonne alors qu'elle frissonne contre moi. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Je glisse mes doigts dans sa chevelure en posant ma main sur sa nuque, et l'attire à moi pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est un baiser rassurant, tendre et sans exigence.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille quand on se sépare.

Un sourire vient étirer mes lèvres, et je l'embrasse rapidement avant de l'entrainer vers les escaliers menant à l'étage.

\- Tu deviendrais extrêmement frustrée.

Le sourire que j'ai en retour illumine ma soirée. Ce que je peux détester la voir mal.

\- C'est une proposition ? Me taquine-t-elle en montant les escaliers.

Nous nous arrêtons un instant devant la porte de ma chambre.

\- Non. C'est une promesse. Dis-je très sérieusement, juste avant de claquer la porte derrière nous.

 **Xxx**

 **C'est tout pour le moment ;) See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17 : Nevermore

**Salut à tous !**

 **Alors d'abord désolée de poster aussi tard, honnêtement je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. La bonne nouvelle c'est que vous aurez un chapitre la semaine prochaine aussi!**

 **Comme toujours un grand merci à vous pour être toujours au rendez-vous malgré les publications un peu aléatoires.**

 **A très vite!**

 **xxx**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Xxx**

 **Chapitre 17 : Nevermore**

 **Xxx**

Mes jambes heurtent le bureau de Clarke pour que je me retrouve à moitié assise sur lui. Elle est déjà en train de retirer mon t-shirt, mais dans sa précipitation, la pile de dessin posée au coin de la table s'écroule sur le sol.

Cette dernière journée de vacances était juste parfaite. Me réveiller chez moi, dans les bras de Clarke, un petit pic nic au lac avec les copains, suivi d'un plongeon pour se rafraîchir. Clarke a voulu rentrer tôt, pour «profiter » de moi avant que je ne parte, parce qu'il va falloir que je retourne chez moi ce soir, demain je reprends le travail. Je n'avais pas compris que c'était au sens propre du terme, mais ça ne me déplait pas pour autant.

Je tourne la tête vers les feuilles éparpillées par terre, ayant à peine le temps d'apercevoir de nouveau ce fameux dessin. Je me souviens qu'il fallait que je demande quelque chose à Clarke à ce propos.

\- Je voulais te demande, ce dessin...

Ses lèvres quittent mon épaule, et elle se redresse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vraiment Lexa ? Maintenant ?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure d'un air coupable, et viens l'embrasser sensuellement.

\- Ça peut attendre. Dis-je en souriant contre ses lèvres.

Clarke se recule, elle semble embêtée tout à coup.

\- Enfin...sauf si...tu n'as pas envie.

Son regard balaye la pièce de part et d'autre, sans se poser sur moi un instant. Si elle ne semblait pas si sérieuse, j'aurais envie de rire.

\- Est-ce que tu me demande...si j'ai envie de toi ? Fais-je en descendant du bureau et en supprimant l'espace qu'elle vient de mettre entre nous.

Ça y'est, j'ai réussi à capter son attention, et ses yeux, ses merveilleux yeux sont de nouveaux braqués sur moi, me dévorant du regard. J'aime mieux ça. J'avance pour la faire reculer jusqu'au lit.

\- Peut être que je devrais te montrer...

Ses jambes buttent contre le bord du lit, et elle tombe à la renverse sur le matelas. Je grimpe à mon tour en la surplombant.

\- ...à quel point...

D'une main, j'emprisonne ses poignets et les ramène au-dessus de sa tête, pendant que l'autre se glisse sous son t-shirt pour venir caresser ses côtes.

\- ...j'ai envie de toi.

Je termine ma phrase, ma bouche à peine à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Sa respiration s'est déjà accélérée. Ses yeux se sont assombris. Ses joues sont un peu plus rosées qu'il y a un instant. Je sais reconnaitre les signes maintenant, et je suis incapable de lui résister plus longtemps. Ma langue vient lécher légèrement ses lèvres entrouvertes, et elle comble l'espace qui nous séparait encore en m'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Son bassin se soulève, venant à ma rencontre tandis que je perds légèrement l'équilibre. Il va falloir que j'enlève ce jean rapidement. Mais pas tout de suite. Ma main continue son exploration en remontant lentement sous son t-shirt. Je suis un peu étonnée quand arrivant à la naissance de ses seins, je ne rencontre aucun obstacle, et continue mon chemin jusqu'à la pointe tendue sous le tissu.

Je lutte pour ne pas remplacer immédiatement mes doigts par ma langue, quand je sens de nouveau une pression contre mon entrejambe.

\- Le..Lexa...

Je recule juste assez pour la regarder, afin de savoir ce qu'elle veut.

\- Rends-moi mes mains, j'ai besoin de te toucher.

Le petit diable sur mon épaule droite n'en a aucune intention. L'avoir à ma merci de cette façon, c'est grisant. Mais l'ange du côté gauche me convainc finalement de relâcher ma prise. Après tout, je vais bientôt avoir besoin de mes deux mains, et honnêtement, j'en ai autant besoin qu'elle.

Je profite de ma liberté retrouvée pour finir de lui retirer son haut, ma langue trouvant sans problème le chemin qu'ont tracé mes doigts quelques instants plus tôt. Clarke profite de la sienne pour venir déboutonner mon jean, et glisser une main à l'intérieur, provoquant un gémissement de ma part au moment où je sens ses doigts se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon intimité.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je la sens en moi, me rendant incapable de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que le mouvement lent de ses doigts. On se redresse en même temps, changeant de position. Elle est à présent assise sur le lit, et je suis à califourchon sur elle, agrippée à ses épaules. Mes yeux se sont fermés instinctivement, laissant mon corps prendre pleinement conscience des vagues de plaisir qui se succèdent, m'amenant toujours plus près de l'extase.

L'extase, oui, il n'y a pas vraiment de mot plus fort pour décrire ce que je ressens quand Clarke me fait l'amour. Tout est toujours parfait. C'est comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. Elle prédit mes moindres désirs, et plus encore.

Et encore une fois, c'est juste au moment crucial qu'elle vient couvrir ma bouche de la sienne, capturant mon soupir de plaisir quand elle atteint enfin son but.

Mon corps tremble légèrement tandis qu'elle me sert dans ses bras pour ne pas que je tombe en arrière, et qu'elle couvre mon cou de baiser. Je la regarde, les yeux entrouvert, l'air un peu perdue. En réalité, je réfléchis à la façon dont je vais lui rendre la pareille après ce merveilleux orgasme.

Je sais ce qu'elle aime, et à la réflexion, c'est étonnant d'atteindre une telle symbiose après aussi peu de temps. Ça doit vouloir dire qu'on est faite pour être ensemble. Même si je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour en être persuadée.

Je la repousse sur le matelas, et descend du lit, posant les genoux sur le sol, tout en lui embrassant le ventre. Son short glisse le long de ses jambes pour il termine sa course à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je fais durer encore un peu en mordillant doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Au premier coup de langue, je la sens se tendre en réponse.

Je sais à quel point elle a envie de moi, là, tout de suite. Mais s'il faut que je la quitte ce soir, s'il faut que je passe la nuit loin d'elle, il est hors de question que je me dépêche. Au contraire, je vais prendre tout mon temps. Au fond, je sais qu'elle aime ça.

 **XXX**

Couchée sur le ventre, je somnole légèrement. Les doigts de Clarke font des cercles sur mon dos, comme si elle dessinait des lignes imaginaires. A la réflexion, je crois que c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait. Un sourire vient étirer mes lèvres et j'ouvre bientôt les yeux pour chercher l'heure sur l'horloge au-dessus du bureau.

Tout à coup, mon regard se fixe sur les pages volantes qui s'étalent dans la chambre depuis tout à l'heure. Ses dessins. Je me lève brusquement, et enfile mon jean et un t-shirt avant de m'accroupir pour saisir la feuille qui a attiré mon attention.

Le trône sur lequel est assise cette jeune femme est insolite, on le dirait fait de branches mêlées à des lances. Elle est brune, les cheveux tressés de façon complexe. Elle porte une armure d'épaule sur laquelle semble attaché un long manteau rouge qui coule comme une rivière de sang jusqu'à ses pieds. Un bindi de forme étrange orne son front. Inconsciemment, je porte à nouveau ma main à cet endroit. Comme la première fois que j'ai vu ce dessin, celui avec les cercles.

Le maquillage noir qui recouvre une grande partie de son visage la rend menaçante. Tout dans sa posture et son regard incite au respect. C'est un personnage important. Une reine, un chef de guerre. Elle inspire la sagesse. Et ses yeux. D'un vert intense qui me transperce. On dirait qu'elle peut voir en moi. Que d'un seul regard, elle devine tout de moi.  
Et plus j'observe ce dessin, plus j'ai l'impression de regarder à travers un miroir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je demande d'une voix un peu troublée.

J'entends Clarke se lever à son tour pour s'approcher.

\- C'est...hum...c'est toi. Dit-elle un peu hésitante.

\- Moi ?

\- Enfin...en quelque sorte. Marmonne-t-elle.

Mes yeux quittent enfin le dessin que je tiens dans les mains, et balayent rapidement ceux qui sont par terre. Je vois ce dessin, ces symboles qui me semblaient familier, sur la silhouette d'une femme nue, vue de dos. Et là encore, ce personnage, en plein combat contre un monstre que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Un gorille peut être ?

\- Et ceux-là ?

Elle est à présent assise à côté de moi, et commence à ramasser les dessins. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles les empilent de nouveau soigneusement, je vois passer des pages et des pages représentant le même personnage, toujours avec mon visage.

\- C'est toi aussi. Explique-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a que moi ? Fais-je un peu choquée.

\- Non, celui-ci c'est Octavia et Lincoln.

Elle me désigne une page toujours par terre, sur le dessin, on voit une jeune fille brune avec également un maquillage noir sur les yeux, mais il est différent. Un homme l'accompagne. Il est tatoué sur le torse. Je n'aurais pas reconnu mes amis comme ça, mais maintenant qu'elle me le dit, je vois la ressemblance.

Je prends le dessin représentant le tatouage dorsal de la jeune femme. C'est ce symbole qui me semble le plus familier. Même si je suis persuadé d'avoir déjà vu cette fière guerrière.

\- Ce dessin. Tu l'as déjà vu quelque part ?

\- Oui. Je ne me souviens pas où. Mais je l'ai revu dans mes rêves, ça, c'est certain.

\- Tu crois que c'est possible que ça vienne d'un film qu'on aurait vu enfants ? Je connais ça. Et elle aussi ? Fais-je en désignant la jeune femme au trône.

Clarke me regarde d'un air étrange. Comme si elle me jaugeait. Comme si elle essayait de deviner si je suis sérieuse ou non.

\- Tu sais bien que non. Lâche-t-elle.

Je lève les yeux vers elle. Le frisson glaciale que je viens de ressentir n'a rien à voir avec la température de la pièce. Clarke me fixe sans sourciller, cherchant sur mon visage la moindre trace de réaction à ce qu'elle vient de dire.

Je dégluti difficilement. Elle a raison, je sais pertinemment que ces souvenirs ne sont pas issus d'un film, où d'un livre qu'on aurait lu. Mais alors quoi ? Elle sait que moi aussi j'ai fait ces rêves, j'ai eu ces...visions ? Et même si elle ne m'a parlé que de la première, celle qui nous a tenues éloignés aussi longtemps, je la soupçonne d'avoir vu bien plus de chose qu'elle ne veut bien me dire.

Je reporte mon attention sur les feuilles entre mes mains, et l'aide à ranger le reste.

\- Ce sont ces dessins qui t'ont fait accepter à Kyoto ?

Elle hoche la tête en réarrangeant la pile sur le bureau de façon un peu plus stable qu'avant.

\- Ils sont magnifiques Clarke, je comprends qu'ils t'aient choisie toi.

Elle se retourne brusquement vers moi.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ?

C'est de la tristesse que je décèle dans son regard. Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir pourquoi.

\- Que ton stage ? Si tu dois partir un mois, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu vas faire là-bas.

\- Je n'irais pas Lexa. Dit-elle de façon catégorique en évitant de me regarder.

Etonnée, je me lève pour venir à ses côtés, et saisie son bras pour qu'elle se tourne vers moi.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait réglé cette affaire ? C'est à cause d'Octavia ? De ce qu'elle t'a dit hier ?

Ses lèvres se pincent, elle soupire profondément.

\- Clarke, c'est complétement stupide. Tu sais bien qu'au fond ce n'est pas ça son problème, et quand bien même, tu ne peux pas la laisser diriger ta vie. Je ne te laisserai pas renoncer à cette opportunité pour si peu.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause d'Octavia. Je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas passer un mois loin de toi. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus.

Les larmes commencent à rouler sur ses joues. Je m'empresse de la prendre dans mes bras pour la calmer.

\- Clarke. Regarde toutes les épreuves qu'on a traversées. Tu ne crois pas qu'on est plus fortes que ça ? Franchement, un mois. C'est rien.

 **Xxx**

Un mois. Non mais comment je vais survivre un mois ? Et dire que c'est MOI qui l'ai convaincue, non, qui l'ai OBLIGEE à partir. Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide !

Déjà, revivre son départ...ça m'a littéralement brisé le cœur. Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle me dise de ne pas venir ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne savait pas que je viendrai de toute façon. Je commence à me dire qu'elle ne sait vraiment pas gérer ses départs...elle ne le fait pas exprès non, mais ça fait mal.

Et là, ça fait presque une semaine qu'elle est là-bas, et on a beau se parler tous les jours, elle me manque c'est horrible. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de mon cœur me manque. Je crois que c'est le cas. Je survis, mais à peine.

Là, il est onze heures du soir, et je viens de raccrocher avec Clarke. Qui, elle, va attaquer sa journée. La seule chose qui me remonte un peu le moral, c'est qu'elle a l'air de s'éclater là-bas. Enfin, ça me remonte le moral parce que je suis contente pour elle, mais ça me déprime aussi largement. Allongée sur mon lit, je me colle l'oreiller sur le visage et hurle ma frustration.

Un coup sur la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvre sans attendre. C'est Octavia. Je me relève et la regarde un peu suspicieuse. On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de reparler seule à seule depuis la dispute qu'elle a eue avec Clarke il y a quelques semaines. Peut-être bien qu'on s'est volontairement évitées.

\- Bière ? Demande-t-elle en levant sa main qui tient deux Despé, citron vert calé dans le goulot.

Je sais reconnaitre une offre de paix quand j'en vois une, alors je m'assois sur mon lit, lui ménageant une place. Elle s'installe tout en me refilant la bière, et enfonce avec sa langue le quartier de citron dans la bouteille. Immédiatement après, elle porte le goulot à ses lèvres pour aspirer la mousse qui menace de déborder à tout moment. Je sais qu'elle adore la mousse. Contrairement à moi. Donc je retire l'agrume, et le croque à pleine dent avant de m'enfiler une rasade du liquide frais.

C'est marrant, je n'aurais jamais cru apprécier autant une bière à onze heure du soir, dans mon lit, en pyjama avec Octavia. Et vu qu'elle ne semble pas motivée pour entamer la conversation, c'est moi qui m'y colle.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que tu es un peu dure avec Clarke ?

Elle boit nonchalamment une autre gorgé.

\- Je n'arrive pas...à ne pas me mettre en colère quand je repense à tout ça.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te met le plus en colère. Qu'elle soit partie ? Qu'elle n'ait pas donné de nouvelle ? Ou qu'elle ait fait comme si de rien n'était en revenant ?

Je vois les larmes envahir les yeux de mon amie. Elle sert les dents avant de parler.

\- Il me faut juste un peu de temps...elle a raison, de toute façon ce qui est fait est fait. Et elle s'est excusée. Je lui parlerai quand elle rentrera.

Je frissonne à ces mots. « Quand elle rentrera ». Cette simple phrase me renvoi à mon désespoir. Je soupire sans m'en rendre compte, ce qui provoque un léger rire moqueur de la part de la brune qui squatte dans mon lit.

\- Lexa. Si c'est si dur pour toi. Pourquoi tu ne la rejoins pas ? Cette fois, tu sais où elle est. Je me souviens que la dernière fois, tu étais prête à faire le tour du monde pour la retrouver.

Ça a l'air tellement simple dans la bouche d'Octavia. Tellement évident. Mais la vie c'est plus compliqué que ça, et j'ai des responsabilités.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je travaille, et je dois m'occuper d'Aden.

Mes arguments sont valables, mais je les sors avec peu de conviction. C'est une idée folle.

\- Gustus t'adore, et c'est calme au restaurant en ce moment. Il te filera des congés sans problème. Et il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête que Aden est bientôt majeur, il est tout à fait capable de prendre soin de lui. Ce n'est plus un petit garçon. Au pire, on est là avec Lincoln. C'est fait pour ça la famille.

C'est rare que j'entende ces mots de la bouche d'Octavia. De Lincoln, oui, d'Anya, oui, de Roan, également. Mais Octavia...Elle me ferait presque verser une larme.

\- O', c'est complétement déraisonnable. Fais-je en coupant court à cette conversation surréaliste en finissant ma bière cul sec.

Non mais vraiment. Moi, aller au Japon pour retrouver ma petite amie qui me manque, sur un coup de tête ? Octavia se lève tout à coup, récupérant la bouteille vide que je tripote nerveusement.

\- Et si pour une fois dans ta vie, tu faisais quelque chose de déraisonnable. Quelque chose pour toi, sans faire passer le monde entier avant.

Sur ce, elle quitte ma chambre, me laissant plus réveillée que jamais. Je cogite sur mon lit, ressassant les derniers mots d'Octavia. Après quelques minutes, je prends mon ordinateur, et commence à regarder les billets d'avion.

 **XXX**

Le soleil m'éblouie alors que je sors sur la passerelle. Il fait chaud, et humide. Comme en Crête. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on se retrouve dans un pays à douze heures d'avion sans avoir pris le minimum de renseignement avant.

Comme l'avait si bien prédit Octavia, ça n'a demandé que quelques jours pour réorganiser le service, et me libérer pour les deux prochaines semaines. J'ai à peine pris le temps de récupérer l'adresse de l'appart de Clarke, et comment m'y rendre.  
A priori, le Japon, c'est le pays des trains...donc, je prends le train. Et puis la conduite du mauvais côté de la route, très peu pour moi. J'imagine que Clarke doit être à l'aise avec ce concept entre l'Australie et le Japon.  
Donc, sitôt l'avion atterrit à Osaka, je me dirige vers la gare. Et après avoir galéré pour trouver le bon train, direction Kyoto à une bonne demi-heure d'ici.

Enfin nous y voilà. Je n'ai pas voyagé beaucoup, je ne connais pas beaucoup de pays. Mais il m'est difficile d'imaginer un pays plus dépaysant que celui dans lequel je viens de poser les pieds. Où que mon regard se pose, je vois sur les panneaux publicitaires, des écritures inconnues. Tout à l'air propre, rangé, chaque chose à sa place.

Même la sortie de la gare était...enfin, passer par un magasin high tech pour sortir d'une gare, c'est plutôt étonnant. Et malgré la langue inconnue, la culture différente, tout a l'air simple et compliqué à la fois. Je sors une carte de la ville sur laquelle j'ai repéré l'adresse avec l'aide d'un jeune dans le train, car le simple fait de trouver une adresse sur une carte c'est mission impossible ici. Je commence à marcher dans ces rues si surprenantes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je me retrouve devant une devanture, c'est un magasin de...jeux vidéo ? Il y a tellement de capharnaüm là-dedans, que je suis bien en peine de dire quel est le but premier de cet endroit. Quand à décrypter l'enseigne pour tenter d'en apprendre davantage, aucune chance. C'est là. Enfin, en tout cas, c'est ce qui est noté sur ma carte. Aller, je vais demander au vendeur.

Suite à une conversation un peu surréaliste avec le vendeur d'un certain âge, j'ai la confirmation. C'est donc bien ici. Le petit escalier adjacent au bâtiment mène au premier étage, et donc à l'appartement de Clarke. Enfin, plutôt le deuxième ici, vu que le premier est le rez-de-chaussée. Il est à peine dix heures du matin, elle doit être au studio. Mais je sais qu'elle ne travaille pas cet après-midi, donc je vais l'attendre. Je demande au vendeur du magasin s'il peut me garder ma valise, ce qu'il fait à grand renfort de « arigato gosaimasu » et de « sumimasen » ce qui doit vouloir dire...j'en sais rien en fait, j'y comprends rien. Quelque chose de poli j'imagine. Il va falloir que Clarke m'apprenne quelques mots rapidement. En attendant, je vais me promener, et longe le ruisseau qui part derrière la maison. Le chemin est ombragé, et les arbres sont magnifiques avec leurs feuilles qui rougissent en ce début d'automne. Je marche sans vraiment réfléchir à là où je vais. Je me sens bien.

Je fini par me retrouver un peu perdue, devant l'entrée d'un temple. D'où je suis, je n'en distingue que le toit typique des temples japonais, et ça a déjà l'air magnifique. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder si je ne veux pas rater Clarke à son retour. Donc je fais demi-tour, en me promettant de revenir une autre fois, et redescend le chemin en trottinant, impatiente de retrouver l'amour de ma vie.

Je suis encore loin quand je la vois. Elle discute avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, tout en remontant le même chemin que moi, mais dans l'autre sens. Je ralentis doucement la cadence, pour reprendre mon souffle, et pour l'observer. Elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. C'est fou comme on oublie vite les détails quand on est loin. Et là, elle est juste...parfaite. Je ne me suis pas vraiment rendu compte que je me suis arrêtée, et que je la fixe. Mais son ami lui, m'a aperçu. Il fronce les sourcils devant mon attitude étrange, et attire l'attention de Clarke sur moi.

Cette expression d'hallucination totale est incroyable. Elle s'est figée dans son mouvement, et cligne des yeux comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voit en face d'elle. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine, et j'avance de nouveau dans sa direction. Et tandis que je m'approche, Clarke retrouve l'usage de son corps, pour venir se jeter dans mes bras.

\- Merci mon dieu tu es là. Me murmure-t-elle au creux de l'oreille en me serrant si fort que j'entends presque mes os craquer. J'étais à deux doigts de prendre un vol pour Paris.

Encore une fois, un immense bonheur me remplit à ces mots. Elle a le don de toujours trouver les mots justes qui me font me sentir...unique, spéciale, désirée. Pourtant, je pensais que tout se passait bien pour elle, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je puisse lui manquer au point qu'elle veuille rentrer plus tôt. Evidemment, je n'arrive jamais à imaginer qu'elle m'aime autant que moi je l'aime. C'est pourtant le cas, elle me l'a prouvé plus d'une fois.

Elle se recule enfin, pour me dévisager. Ses yeux parcourent sans arrêt mon visage, ses mains sont ancrées dans les miennes. Je pense qu'elle ne me lâchera plus jamais.

\- Hum hum...

Le son du raclement de gorge nous fait enfin nous détourner l'une de l'autre. Et Clarke rosit d'embarras devant son ami.

-Oh désolée Tasuku. Je te présente Lexa. Ma petite amie.

Alors c'est lui le fameux Tasuku ? C'est l'un des colocataires de Clarke, ils vivent à trois dans cet appartement de fonction que louent les studios pour lesquels elle fait son stage. Il n'est pas très grand. Ses cheveux noirs, typique des asiatiques, lui tombent un peu sur les yeux, malgré le fait qu'il porte des lunettes. Il porte une chemise à carreaux à manches courtes sur un pantacourt en jean, et une paire de basket blanche. Je m'avance pour lui serrer la main, et reçoit un sourire en retour. Il est plutôt mignon.

On passe au magasin récupérer mes affaires, et on monte à l'appartement. Qui est juste magnifique. D'un style typiquement japonais, avec des tatamis dans le salon et les chambres. D'ailleurs, là aussi j'ai droit à du typique. Evidement les lits sont des futons posés à même le sol. Décidemment, dépaysement complet.

La valise est envoyée dans un coin de l'entrée, et Clarke m'attire dans sa chambre en faisant un signe de la main à son colocataire en guise d'au revoir. Il a une soirée avec des amis ce soir, donc il ressort aussitôt.

Et à peine la porte fermée, ma blonde me saute dessus, littéralement. Je l'attrape au vol pendant qu'elle m'embrasse, en essayant de ne pas tomber. Il va vraiment falloir que je me remette au sport pour tenir la distance avec elle. Et juste quand on bascule sur le futon, j'entends la télé s'allumer dans le salon, et le son criard de la voix du présentateur. D'un mouvement brusque je me relève, vu l'épaisseur des murs dans cette appartement, je ne suis plus très sûre d'être d'humeur coquine.

Mais Clarke ne semble pas être du même avis, et vient me chercher en mordillant ma nuque, juste à l'endroit qui me rend folle. Evidemment elle le fait exprès.

\- Clarke...on entend tout ce qu'il se passe dans cet appart, et ton coloc est dans la pièce d'à côté.

Elle passe ses mains sous mon t-shirt, pour le retirer prestement.

\- Alors j'imagine qu'il va falloir que tu sois silencieuse...dit-elle en traçant une ligne avec sa langue depuis ma clavicule jusqu'à la bordure de mon soutien-gorge.

Que JE sois silencieuse ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Pour la peine, je vais tout faire pour la faire crier, et je sais exactement par où commencer.

 **XXX**

Le bruit assourdissant des pachinkos nous accompagne alors qu'on remonte une des rues principales de la ville. Clarke m'emmène dans un de ses restaurants préférés. Elle a déjà mangé trois fois là-bas. Son plat préféré ? Les okonomiyakis. Bien que la concurrence soit rude avec les nouilles sobas. En cuisine japonaise, je ne connais que les sushis. Alors pour moi, ce sera découverte sur découverte.

Tasuku nous a finalement rejoints avec deux amis à lui. Après le diner, il nous propose de finir la soirée dans un Maid Café. J'ignore totalement ce que peut être un « Maid Café » mais les garçons ont l'air plutôt enthousiastes. Et Clarke n'y est jamais allée non plus, donc on décide de les suivre. Et nous ne sommes pas déçues du voyage.

Comment expliquer l'ambiance complétement démente qui règne dans cet endroit hors du commun. Après avoir payé l'entrée, on nous installe à une table, et Tasuku part commander nos boissons. Quatre-vingt-quinze pour cents des personnes présentes dans ce bar sont des hommes, et dans les cinq pour cents restants, il y a les serveuses, avec leurs uniformes de domestique, et les fameuses « Maid ». Cinq jeunes filles portant chacune une couleur différente, chantant et dansant sur un trampoline au milieu de la pièce. On dirait une version Disneyland des power rangers.

Les clients encouragent leur Maid préférée en portant leur couleur, et en brandissant des bâtons lumineux de couleurs également. Je commence seulement à me sentir un peu plus à l'aise au bout du deuxième verre d'alcool. Il faut au moins ça pour palier au décalage culturel. Je rigole toute seule en imaginant Raven, ici avec nous. Je suis certaine que ça lui aurait plu. Même les écrans dans les murs diffusant en boucle des petites animations ajoutent au charme (ou à l'étrangeté) de la salle. Sans parler des lumières en forme de cube. Je jurerai que c'est exactement les mêmes que ceux sur lequel il faut sauter dans Super Mario.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de J-pop, de lumière vive, de cris hystériques et de cocktails trop corsés, on décide enfin de bouger. J'ai définitivement besoin d'air. Et c'est avec un bonheur non dissimulé qu'on émerge du bar, avec l'impression d'avoir fait un voyage dans l'espace.

Au final, il est encore tôt, donc pour terminer cette soirée en beauté, on s'arrête au niveau de la salle d'arcade. Les bornes de Mario Kart s'alignent sur le mur du fond, mais je choisis de défier Tasuku à Time Crisis.

Bon, il doit avoir plus l'habitude que moi, parce que je me fais rétamer dès le premier niveau. Je n'ai jamais été réellement doué avec les armes à feu. Clarke se moque gentiment, je pense que sa présence juste derrière moi n'aide pas à ma concentration.

C'est bon de l'entendre rire. Rire vraiment, pas derrière un écran ou à travers un téléphone. J'ai perdu de nouveau, un immense Game Over s'inscrit sur mon écran. Mais je m'en fous, je me retourne et passe mes bras autour des épaules de ma blonde. Ses mains s'installent sur mes hanches et m'attire plus près. Nos regards s'accrochent, et on reste là, simplement, à écouter les autres crier des encouragements à Tasuku qui est en train d'atteindre le niveau trois. Les bruits électroniques des machines tout autour me bercent. La fatigue du voyage me rattrape.

Une sorte de voile c'est posé sur le monde autour de moi, la seule chose dont j'ai pleinement conscience, c'est de Clarke. Avec elle, je suis en sécurité.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. Murmure-t-elle tranquillement en m'attirant vers les escaliers roulant.

Juste au sommet, une silhouette en carton taille réelle se tient majestueusement.

\- Jin ! Je m'écrie reconnaissant le personnage.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'émerveillement. Je ne compte plus les innombrables parties de Tekken que j'ai disputé avec Aden, Jin a toujours été mon personnage préféré. Je crois que j'aime le Japon.

Je ne sais plus trop comment on est rentrées. Je me fais l'effet d'un zombie tellement je suis décalquée. Clarke m'aide à me déshabiller, et aussitôt qu'elle me rejoint dans le lit, je m'endors, le nez dans ses cheveux, le bras autour de sa taille. Finalement, à la maison.

 **XXX**

Jamais je n'ai dormi aussi profondément. Il faut sérieusement que j'envisage de m'acheter un futon. C'est seulement quand Clarke est revenue après son petit déjeuner que j'ai réussi à ouvrir un œil.

\- Lexa ? Chuchote-t-elle en s'allongeant de nouveau à mes côtés.

Je me retourne et la prend dans mes bras, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Mais je sais que c'est ce qu'elle va me dire. Elle a du travail au studio. Moi je suis en vacances, mais elle non. C'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'on se retrouve ici.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Tu vas te débrouiller ?

Je hoche la tête en silence sans la lâcher.

\- Tasuku ne travaille pas cet après-midi. Il s'est proposé de te faire visiter la ville. Ça te dit ?

Je daigne la relâcher un peu, et me relève dans le lit.

\- Tasuku ? Oui bien sûr, ce serait sympa.

\- Super, je lui dirais alors. Il te rejoindra ici à midi. En attendant, repose-toi, et si t'as envie de sortir, remonte la rivière jusqu'au Ginkaku-ji, il vaut le coup d'œil.

J'acquiesce, encore endormie. Elle pose un baiser rapide sur ma joue et se lève rapidement. Son coloc attend derrière la porte, je pense qu'ils sont déjà en retard. Je m'écroule à nouveau sur le matelas en rabattants le drap sur ma tête, avec la ferme intention de me rendormir.

Tout à coup, celui-ci disparait, laissant place à un visage angélique que je ne me lasse pas d'admirer. Clarke pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec ferveur. Mes mains s'enfoncent dans sa chevelure pour l'attirer encore plus près de moi. Après un bref mais intense échange, elle repart comme elle est venue, me laissant seule, frustrée, mais heureuse.

Il est plus de onze heures quand j'émerge de nouveau. J'ai à peine le temps de sauter sous la douche avant que Tasuku ne débarque avec de quoi déjeuner. J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais presque l'embrasser à la vue de toutes les bonnes choses qu'il m'apporte.

On discute un peu en mangeant, ce n'est pas vraiment un bavard, et moi non plus. J'apprends quand même qu'il est à Kyoto depuis un an maintenant, il est originaire de Matsuyama, sur l'île de Shikoku. Sa famille travaillait au Dogo Onsen, et c'est en voyant « Le voyage de Chihiro » qu'il est tombé amoureux des animés, et s'est investi à fond pour pouvoir un jour travailler au studio Ghibli.

Il me propose pour aujourd'hui, de faire la visite du palais impériale, et si château Nijo si on a le temps. Etant donné que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'i faire ici, je me laisse guider avec plaisir et lui emboite le pas.

Cinq heures, et à peu près un million de pas plus tard, on est de retour à la maison, de magnifiques images plein la tête. Le jardin du château m'a fait une grande impression. Tout y est vert, presque aucune autre touche de couleur n'est visible, mais pourtant, c'est magnifique. Le reflet du soleil dans l'étang, l'arbre tordu sur la petite île au centre, toutes les nuances de verts. Ça inspire la paix et la tranquillité. Etrange contraste avec le château qui accueillait autrefois des guerriers samouraïs.

Mais ici, c'est le pays des contrastes. Les anciennes traditions côtoient les technologies les plus avancés. La retenue, le respect et l'humilité des japonais sont aussi exacerbés que leur côté excentrique, et fashion victime.

Tasuku n'est peut-être pas très bavard mais c'est un guide parfait. Et en attendant Clarke, il me fait un topo sur tout ce qu'i faire à Kyoto, mais aussi aux alentours. Quand il a enfin terminé, j'ai hâte de pouvoir voir tout ça, et je me dis que je n'aurais jamais assez de quinze jours.

 **Xxx**


	18. Chapter 18 : Echoes

**Salut à tous !**

 **Et désolé, j'ai pas vu la semaine passer qu'on était déjà la semaine suivante. Donc voilà le chapitre suivant.**

 **xxx**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Xxx**

 **Chapitre 18 : Echoes**

 **Xxx**

L'air est froid, malgré le soleil qui brille dans le ciel. Je frissonne au moindre souffle de vent, en tentant de ne rien montrer. Clarke m'avait prévenu mais j'ai fait ma tête de mule, je n'ai pas pris mon pull. A presque neuf cents mètres d'altitude, on perd au moins cinq à dix degrés comparé à Kyoto.

Le mont Koya est connu pour son sanctuaire bouddhiste, et son célèbre cimetière. C'est là qu'on a choisi de passer le week-end avec Clarke. Ce soir, on dormira dans un temple, avec les moines. Une immersion totale dans leur vie. En attendant, on fait le tour des nombreux temples que l'on trouve autour de l'avenue principale.

Je suis très heureuse d'être ici. D'ailleurs, qu'importe où le « ici » est, tant que je suis avec Clarke. Mais quelque chose m'intrigue tout de même. J'ai passé la semaine à écumer les temples de Kyoto, musées, châteaux, etc...J'aurais pensé qu'on profiterait du week-end pour se faire une virée à Tokyo, et sortir un peu. Au lieu de ça, Clarke préfère venir ici, dans un lieu sacré, chargé de spiritualité et d'histoire. Entre deux Torii, je me lance.

\- Clarke, ne le prend pas mal mais pourquoi tu as tenu à venir ici ce week-end ?

Elle pose sa main sur le poteau rouge vermillon, pour le caresser doucement, d'un air songeur.

\- Quand j'étais petite, papa me parlait souvent de Kobo Daishi. C'est lui qui a fondé ce monastère. La légende raconte que Kobo Daishi est entrée en méditation dans la salle au fond du temple, celui qui est dans le cimetière, et qu'il y est encore depuis plus de mille ans.

\- Kobo Daishi ? C'est un moine c'est ça ? J'en ai entendu parler à plusieurs reprises lors de mes visites à Kyoto.

\- Oui, le fondateur d'un important mouvement bouddhiste.

\- Et tu t'intéresses au bouddhisme ?

La religion, c'est un sujet qu'on n'a jamais abordé toute les deux. Dans notre petit village, on se retrouvait à la messe de minuit, le soir de Noël, pour écouter les chants du chœur du village. C'était les seules fois où on allait à l'église, en dehors des mariages, baptêmes et enterrements.

Malgré l'enseignement catholique que ma mère a tenté sans succès, et sans grande conviction il est vrai, de nous inculquer, Aden et moi, sommes toujours athées. J'avais bien demandé à maman, un soir où elle me racontait une fable sur Moïse ou je ne sais qui, que si c'était important pour elle, pourquoi elle ne nous avait pas fait baptiser enfants. Elle m'avait répondu qu'à l'époque, elle n'était pas la seule à décider. J'imagine qu'elle faisait allusion à mon père, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à en savoir d'avantage. Je suppose qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même religion.

Clarke s'éloigne de la porte, et s'assoit sur un banc installé là.

\- Je m'intéresse à toutes les religions qui traitent de la réincarnation.

C'est la première fois qu'elle me regarde de la sorte. Avec un mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité. Je fronce les sourcils en m'approchant un peu, mais je reste debout à côté de ce banc.

\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Dis-je en sentant une espèce de malaise monter en moi.

Je ne suis jamais mal à l'aise avec Clarke, jamais. Quel que soit le sujet.

\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me demander ? Rétorque-t-elle en accentuant l'intensité de son regard.

J'hésite un instant. Pourquoi c'est si difficile d'aborder ce sujet avec elle ? Pourtant je sais que je peux tout lui dire. Mais parler de mes rêves, ça rendrait les choses trop réelles, et j'ai comme l'impression, que ce serait comme mettre le doigt dans un engrenage. Si je n'en parle pas, je pourrais presque me convaincre qu'il s'agit de coïncidences, de mon imagination, et d'un trop plein de films d'action.

J'en ai rêvé de nouveau. Evidemment, il m'est facile de mettre ça sur le compte de ses dessins. Mais c'est plutôt comme s'ils avaient agi comme une clé, ouvrant une partie de mon esprit qui était demeurée fermé tout ce temps. Parce que nul pars sur les croquis de Clarke, je n'ai vu cette lance, plantée dans la poitrine de cette femme. Ni cette tour, dressée au milieu d'une cité, une flamme éternelle brulant à son sommet.

\- Auxquelles de tes questions penses-tu pouvoir trouver des réponses ici Clarke ?

\- En fait, c'est plutôt aux tiennes que je cherche des réponses. Quand je fais un rêve, je le dessine, et ça me libère l'esprit. Mais tu ne dis rien. Tu n'en parles pas. Et tu rêves de plus en plus souvent. Je le sais, parce que je dors à tes côtés, et tu es toujours plus agitée quand tu fais ces rêves.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir à quoi je rêve ?

\- A la façon que tu as de prononcer mon nom en dormant. Et tu parles une autre langue, qui n'existe pas.

C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit que je parle en dormant. Mais elle a raison, je ne peux pas le nier.

\- Je vais bien Clarke. C'est toi qui as été traumatisée par une vision quand tu étais enfant.

Les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je puisse en contrôler le ton. Je l'ai blessée, je le sais. La colère que je ressens n'est pas vraiment dirigée contre elle, c'est juste cette situation. Je ne comprends pas, et je ne contrôle pas. Je déteste perdre le contrôle.

Clarke se lève, et franchit la courte distance qui nous sépare. Ses bras se retrouvent en un instant autour de ma taille, elle pose sa joue sur mon épaule, caressant ma nuque de son souffle.

\- C'est vrai. Et je t'en ai parlé. Et tu m'as dit que quoi que ce soit, si ça devait se reproduire, on affronterait ça ensemble. Ensemble Lexa. Pas toi et moi, chacune de notre côté.

Je ferme les yeux. C'est dur d'admettre qu'elle a raison. Mais elle a raison, et je refuse toujours d'engager la discussion.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ton Kobo je sais plus trop quoi aura des réponses à nos questions ?

Elle se recule, et vient déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Non. Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part.

Elle sourit, je l'entends à sa voix, et je le constate en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux. Et comme à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur elle, je la trouve encore plus belle. Son col roulé remonte jusqu'à son menton, ses cheveux tombent en mèches éparses autour de son visage. La luminosité et la fraicheur de l'air fait ressortir le bleu profond de ses yeux.

Ce sourire, c'est celui d'une victoire, il parait que la première étape pour résoudre un problème, c'est d'admettre qu'on en a un. Et même si je n'ai pas vraiment mit de mots sur ces phénomènes, le fait que je ne nie pas ses allégations revient à un aveu pour elle.

Je pose mes mains autour de son visage, l'attirant de nouveau vers moi, et capture ses lèvres avec douceur. Mes doigts glissent doucement dans sa chevelure. Je ne m'interromps que le temps de reprendre un peu d'air, et prolonge notre échange. S'il ne s'agissait que de moi, je resterais là. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut juste là. De l'air, Clarke. Mes deux essentiels.

Mais le bruit de pas, brisant les pommes de pins sèches tombées au sol, nous ramène à la réalité. On se sépare juste avant qu'un convoi de moines ne nous surprenne.

 **Xxx**

On termine notre visite par l'entrée de l'Oku No In, où l'on croise un des moines du monastère, Kokuu, avec qui Clarke entre dans une discussion profonde et animée. J'en profite pour observer avec attention l'endroit hors du temps dans lequel nous nous trouvons.

Les majestueux cèdres centenaires s'élèvent droit comme des mats tout au long des chemins pavés du cimetière. Les rayons épars du soleil se frayent difficilement un chemin entre leur feuille à des dizaines de mètres du sol. Je n'ai jamais aimé les cimetières, trop morbide. Mais, il n'y a pas de tombes alignées les unes à côté des autres. Ici, des centaines de tori, entourent des petits autels de toutes tailles qui ont tous en commun les symboles qui les composent. Il règne dans cet endroit une ambiance particulière de paix et de sérénité, dont je m'imprègne aisément.

Je suis épuisée quand on retourne enfin au temple en fin de journée. Au final, Kokuu nous a proposé de nous faire visiter le cimetière de nuit, et nous a conseillé d'aller nous reposer un peu avant ce soir. J'étais trop contente de prendre son conseil au pied de la lettre. Malgré la beauté de cet endroit, j'ai besoin de me réchauffer. Et quoi de mieux pour se prélasser avant diner, qu'un bon bain dans le rotenburo du temple.

La vapeur s'échappe de l'eau brulante du bassin. On entre par une sorte de petite grotte, où sont aménagées plusieurs douches. Un petit tabouret et un seau en bois accompagne chaque emplacement. Une fois notre toilette faite, on se glisse dans l'eau par l'escalier en pierre, et on s'installe dans la partie extérieure. Le bassin en pierre est entouré de verdure. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'encens, ou d'une quelconque huile brulant dans un coin, mais l'ambiance olfactive ajoute au charme et à la détente du moment.

L'eau est tellement chaude que je ressens une oppression immédiate sur ma poitrine. C'est la même sensation que lorsque je rentre dans un sauna trop chaud. Clarke se rapproche de moi, et me pose une serviette humide et fraiche sur la tête. Accompagné d'un baiser sur le nez, juste avant de s'installer confortablement à côté de moi, et de fermer les yeux dans une expression de décontraction totale.

Je l'observe un instant, laissant l'impression de bien être habituelle qui m'envahit quand je regarde Clarke faire son effet. Et je ferme les yeux à mon tour, en me concentrant sur la chaleur qui s'emploie à relâcher chacun de mes muscles tendus par le froid et la fatigue.

Je plane complétement au moment du diner. On a passé des yukatas avec Clarke, et partagé notre repas avec les moines résidents, mais aussi quelques touristes venus faire la même excursion que nous. Clarke est toujours plus bavarde, et échange toujours sur le même sujet, quel que soit son interlocuteur. Le bouddhisme, le concept de réincarnation, la vie éternelle.

Ses visions commencent à l'obséder. Si c'est pareil que pour moi, les rêves se sont accentués ces dernières semaines. Et si pour moi, ça a toujours fait partie de moi, sans que je cherche particulièrement des réponses à leur présence, il n'en est pas de même pour elle. Bientôt, il faudra que je lui demande précisément ce qu'elle a vu. Et il faudra que je fasse de même pour moi.

-Lexa ?

Je me secoue comme si je me réveillais. Je ne pensais pas être partie aussi loin. Clarke a posé sa main sur mon bras, et me dévisage tranquillement. Elle a pris l'habitude de mes absences, et ne s'en inquiète plus.

\- Pardon. Tu disais ?

\- Kokuu sera bientôt là. Tu es toujours partante pour la ballade nocturne ? Il m'a promis de te ramener une veste. Ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le soleil couché, on a perdu encore au moins cinq degrés, il gèlerait presque sur cette montagne. Je n'ai qu'une veste en cuir peu efficace contre le vent glaciale qui s'engouffre entre les murs des temples et les arbres. L'idée d'avoir une veste un peu plus chaude me donne l'élan de motivation qu'il me manque, et on sort retrouver notre guide.

Il n'y a que lui, et nous. Son anglais parfait, avec juste une pointe d'accent, est agréable à l'oreille. Tandis qu'il nous guide sur les sentiers centenaires du cimetière, partageant des anecdotes sur la religion en général, Kobo Daishi, et le cimetière en lui-même, je lève les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir les écureuils volants, planant d'un arbre à l'autre pour traverser les espaces crées par l'homme.

Le long du chemin, des dizaines de lanternes brillent, donnant à cet endroit une toute autre atmosphère qu'en journée. On suit cette fois, le chemin jusqu'au bout, franchissant les ponts qui chacun ont leur histoire, leur légende.

Enfin, le pavillon des lanternes apparait devant nous. Il n'y a là rien d'impressionnant dans l'architecture en elle-même. Mais des centaines de lanternes brulantes pendent du toit, certaines d'entre elles depuis plus de neuf cents ans selon la légende.

C'est derrière ce bâtiment, dans le mausolée, que parait-il, arrivant en fin de vie, Kobo Daishi serait rentré en méditation, il y a plus de mille ans de ça, et y serait encore.

Nous rentrons au temple frigorifiées, car malgré la veste d'hiver que Kokuu m'a ramené, le froid saisissant de la montagne ne m'a pas épargnée. Mais nos esprits ne sont plus tout à fait là, vaquant parmi les légendes, et cherchant quelque part dans toute cette spiritualité, un indice, un début d'explication sur notre situation.

xxx

 _\- Tu ne peux pas tuer tous ceux en qui tu n'as pas confiance !_

 _Elle me fusille du regard, la colère émanant de chaque frémissement de ses lèvres, de chaque clignement de ses yeux bleu. Je ne me sens pas coupable. Comme d'habitude, j'ai pris cette décision avec le même raisonnement logique, imparable. Cette fille sait, c'est un risque que je ne peux pas prendre. Elle doit être éliminée._

 _\- Si. Je peux. Je lance d'un ton fier et déterminé._

 _Et je lui tourne le dos sans hésitation, parce que pour une fois, ça me fait mal de dire ça. Je ne veux pas voir la déception, la colère, la rage, dans ses yeux dans lesquels je suis déjà perdue._

J'ouvre les yeux dans la pénombre de la petite chambre. Clarke dors paisiblement à côté de moi. Ça fait trois jours qu'on est rentré de Koya San. Trois jours sans rêves, et les revoilà, plus vivaces que jamais. Il n'y a que Clarke, et moi que je reconnais clairement. Tous les autres protagonistes sont flous, même si certains éveillent en moi un curieux sentiment de familiarité. Comme cette fille que je veux tuer.

Le lit est trempé de sueur, et mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, mais ma respiration est tranquille. Je tente pour une fois, de retenir le maximum de détail de ce rêve plutôt que d'essayer de l'oublier. Mais c'est peine perdue. Au bout que quelques secondes à peine, la seule chose qui reste, c'est cette image de Clarke qui me lance un regard assassin, et le malaise que ça a provoqué en moi.

Je ferme les yeux en respirant un bon coup, me demandant de quelle façon je vais pouvoir retrouver le sommeil. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mon visage, et je soupire en sentant la main de Clarke se glisser sous mon t-shirt pour venir caresser mon ventre.

\- Tu transpire. Marmonne-t-elle encore endormie.

\- Tu me donne chaud. Je réplique d'un ton joueur.

Un œil s'entrouvre et me dévisage. Elle n'est pas dupe, elle sait parfaitement ce qu'il se passe.

\- Tu me racontes ?

Je secoue la tête doucement. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de partager le peu que je me souviens de cette scène horrible. Elle acquiesce doucement avant de faire remonter lentement sa main jusqu'à ma poitrine, et se décale pour poser ses lèvres sur ma nuque.

Ma respiration s'accélère cette fois en même temps que mon cœur. En trois mouvements, Clarke m'a complétement transporté et changé mon humeur. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir trop fort quand elle fait redescendre brusquement sa main de ma poitrine, jusqu'à ma culotte. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de l'enlever avant de commencer ses caresses, qui me font rapidement perdre toute conscience du monde qui m'entoure. Je me laisse avec délice emmener vers le plaisir, qui s'accentue quand je sens la douce morsure de ses dents et la caresse de sa langue sur ma poitrine.

Les tremblements incontrôlés de mon corps finissent par lui indiquer qu'elle a atteint son but. Avec une grande douceur, elle embrasse alors mes lèvres, ma joue, et se love contre moi en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Chuchote-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

Mes yeux sont déjà refermés, ma respiration plus profonde, je suis déjà en train de me rendormir grâce à elle. Je tourne la tête pour capturer son regard, et ses lèvres au passage.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- Tu ne dormirais pas aussi bien. Ajoute-t-elle en refermant à son tour les yeux, et raffermissant sa prise sur mon bras.

Je laisse l'immense sourire s'afficher sur mon visage tandis que je la rejoins dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

 **Xxx**

Je traine des pieds dans les immenses couloirs du terminal. Il est temps de retourner à ma vie. Et sans Clarke. Son stage devait se terminer dans une semaine, mais le projet sur lequel ils travaillent à pris plus d'ampleur que ce qu'ils pensaient, et ils lui ont demandé de rester deux semaines de plus.

Je déteste ça, elle déteste ça, mais il faut croire que le monde s'arrange pour nous séparer encore et toujours. Evidemment elle reste, la question ne s'est même pas posée. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi enthousiasme en parlant de son art. Et moi je dois retourner au boulot. C'est la vie. Ça craint la vie.

Voilà la sécurité, et c'est là qu'on se sépare. Elle ne peut pas franchir ce portail sans billet. Enfin, si ce n'est que ça, je peux toujours lui en trouver un de billet. Elle peut toujours rentrer avec moi. Mes pensées s'égarent, mais la main de Clarke qui s'est mise à jouer avec la mienne me ramène à la réalité. Et la réalité, c'est que dans quelques minutes, je vais devoir franchir ce portail, sans elle.

L'ironie de la situation ne m'échappe pas. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui pars, pas elle. Je pensais que c'était plus facile d'être de ce côté de la barrière, il n'en est rien. Au contraire.

C'est étrange, cette phrase, qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Comme une citation, une réplique d'un de ces films catastrophes que j'affectionne particulièrement.

 _« May we meet again »_

Une sorte de rituel à effectuer lorsque l'on est séparé des gens qu'on aime. Je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne veux pas essayer de comprendre l'implication qu'une telle phrase aurait sur nos vies.

Alors je me contente de la prendre dans mes bras, d'enfouir mon nez dans sa chevelure pour m'imprégner de son odeur, de l'embrasser tendrement pour ne pas oublier cette sensation, la plus belle que j'ai jamais ressenti.

Et je m'éloigne rapidement, de toute façon, je n'aurais jamais assez de temps pour lui dire au revoir, alors autant abréger mes souffrances. Je n'ai pas fait un pas que je sens une main me retenir par le bras.

-Non Lexa ! Attends.

Les larmes envahissent mes yeux en un instant, devant l'air désespéré de Clarke. C'est comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle me voyait. Quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Je t'aime. Ajoute-t-elle sondant mon regard pour y découvrir la vérité.

Je suis tellement concentrée sur Clarke, que je remarque à peine la porte marquée d'un corbeau juste derrière elle. Détail intriguant qui disparait lorsque j'y porte plus d'attention. Et quand je me focalise à nouveau sur Clarke, cet air désespéré à disparut, remplacé par de la frustration et de l'étonnement. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler à nouveau, mais je la prends de court, et l'embrasse passionnément cette fois, la laissant le souffle court. Lorsqu'on se sépare, j'appuie mon front contre le sien pour garder un peu de contact.

\- Je t'aime moi aussi. Je réponds enfin, avant d'attraper ma valise, et me diriger vers les agents de la sécurité.

Ne pas se retourner. Si je ne veux pas pleurer, je ne dois pas me retourner. Si je croise son regard, je pleure. Si elle est déjà partie, je pleure. Bref, ne pas se retourner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis installée dans un fauteuil de l'Airbus qui me ramènera à Paris. Je me sens vide, tellement inexistante sans Clarke à mes côtés. Et puis cette vision juste avant de la quitter. Ça m'a brisé le cœur de la voir comme ça. Même si je sais que ce que j'ai vu, ce n'était pas vraiment elle, enfin pas MA Clarke.

J'allume l'écran sur le siège devant moi, et fait défiler les titres de films proposés. Si je dois passer quatorze heures dans cette boite de conserve à je ne sais pas combien de kilomètre d'altitude, il vaudrait mieux que j'arrive à penser à autre chose qu'a Clarke, et mes visions. Sinon je vais arriver complétement déprimée en France.

 **Xxx**

On est à la mi-novembre, le froid et la grisaille se sont installés tranquillement depuis quelques jours maintenant. La chaleur du Japon me manque, même si côté humidité, on doit être à peu près égaux par ce temps. Je remonte la fermeture éclair de mon blouson, et souffle sur mes mains pour les réchauffer.

Il va falloir que je sorte mes gants dès demain si je ne veux pas perdre un doigt. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, rien ne pourrait m'empêcher d'être là à cet instant. Je suis juste à l'heure, l'avion doit être en train d'atterrir. J'ai on ne peut plus hâte de revoir Clarke, j'ai hâte également de lui faire découvrir sa surprise ce soir.

Son anniversaire était il y a une semaine, et vu la situation, on n'a pas pu fêter cela dignement. Donc pour se rattraper, ce soir, tous les copains se retrouvent à la maison, pour une grande fiesta d'anniversaire. Raven s'est fait un plaisir de m'aider à organiser ça, et a même proposé de jouer les DJ pour l'occasion.

Clarke ne se doute de rien, et il est convenu qu'on aille directement chez ses parents passer l'après-midi, avant de retrouver tout le monde chez moi. Je me plante dans le couloir des arrivées, il y fait presque aussi froid que dehors. Comment est-ce possible ?

Je tente sans succès de me réchauffer, quand soudain je sens deux mains sur mes yeux. Je ne connais qu'une personne au monde qui a l'habitude de faire ça depuis que nous sommes enfants, et j'ai toujours su que c'était elle. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas elle. Je me dégage doucement de cette intrusion, et me retourne pour découvrir mon agresseur.

Costia se tient devant moi, tout sourire. Je suis tellement sous le choc de sa soudaine apparition, que je reste sans voix, à la dévisager bêtement. Lors de notre dernière rencontre, je n'étais pas encore avec Clarke, et notre conversation s'était terminée sur un baiser, certes chaste, mais un baiser tout de même.

\- Je vous dérange ?

Le ton glacial de la douce voix de Clarke me sort de ma léthargie, et mes yeux se posent sur elle. Elle est à côté de moi, tenant sa valise d'une main, et une énorme peluche Totoro de l'autre, sans aucun doute un cadeau pour moi, elle sait à quel point je suis fan.

Son regard est posé sur Costia, tentant de comprendre la scène qui se joue ici. Et moi je ne peux plus détacher mes yeux d'elle. Elle est belle quand elle est jalouse. Un sourire s'invite malgré moi, parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire quand je la vois. Elle m'a terriblement manqué.

Elle daigne enfin tourner la tête vers moi, levant un sourcil dans l'attente d'une réponse. Sa jalousie farouche est ébranlée quand elle remarque mon regard d'admiration totale, et elle baisse les yeux en rougissant un peu.

Je sais bien qu'il faudrait que je parle à Costia, mais là, la seule chose que j'ai envie et besoin de faire, c'est de prendre Clarke dans mes bras, et de l'embrasser. Ce qui est exactement ce que je m'empresse de faire, reléguant mon ancienne amante au second plan. Second plan qui n'existe même plus quand je suis avec Clarke.

Quand on se sépare enfin, toute trace de jalousie a disparu, et c'est ensemble qu'on se tourne vers Costia qui attend patiemment la fin de nos retrouvailles, un sourire en coin.

\- Désolée Costia, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir ici. Et...tu es mal tombée.

\- Pas de soucis. Je dirais que je suis plutôt bien tombée au contraire, ça me fait plaisir de te...vous voir heureuses.

Elle adresse un sourire amical à Clarke en terminant sa phrase. Espérant briser ce mur que Clarke érige quand elle se sent menacée. Ça a l'air de fonctionner, parce que je ne vois plus aucune trace d'animosité dans les yeux de Clarke.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Tu pars en voyage ? Je demande en essayant de comprendre sa présence ici.

\- Non, je viens récupérer mon père. Il arrive d'Osaka.

-Oh, alors il devait être dans le même avion que moi. Intervient Clarke en se retournant, cherchant un homme pouvant prétendre être le père de Costia.

\- Tu arrives du Japon ?

\- J'y es passé plus d'un mois pour mes études.

\- Et ça t'as plus ?

\- Et bien je connaissais déjà, j'ai vécu quelques années à Kyoto quand j'étais enfant. Mais oui, c'est un pays magnifique que j'adore.

Costia détaille Clarke, essayant d'imaginer cette petite blonde aux yeux bleus trainant dans les rues de Kyoto, mêlée aux centaines d'enfants aux yeux et cheveux noirs, en uniformes. C'est certain qu'elle devait détonner dans le paysage.

\- Ah, il est là. Je suis contente de vous avoir vu. Vraiment. A bientôt Lexa, Clarke.

Et sans plus attendre elle s'éloigne vers l'homme d'âge mur qui avance tout sourire vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Keitaro Sensei. Je lui adresse un petit signe de la main quand il pose ses yeux sur moi, et il me sourit tendrement. Encore le père d'une amie qui semble avoir de l'affection pour moi. Je me demande vraiment ce qui n'allait pas chez moi pour que mon propre père m'abandonne de la sorte quand je n'étais qu'une enfant.

Je le retourne vers Clarke et me sens immédiatement mieux, reléguant au placard les pensées négatives à propos de mon paternel. Elle me tend la peluche sans cérémonie.

\- Tiens, tu sais que c'est pour toi.

La grosse boule de poil se retrouve étouffée dans mes bras en un instant. C'est adorable de sa part de me ramener un souvenir, alors que j'y étais moi-même il y a quelques semaines.

\- Merci Clarke, il ne fallait pas.

\- Pour voir cette expression sur ton visage, je le referais tous les jours. Dit-elle en glissant sa main dans la mienne, et attrapant sa valise.

C'est le signal du départ. Je la guide jusqu'à ma voiture, où je prends grand soin d'attacher la peluche sur le siège arrière. M'attirant les sourires moqueurs de Clarke.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, je gare le véhicule dans la cour des Griffins, où nous passons le reste de l'après-midi.

 **Xxx**

\- Dis-moi où l'on va !

\- Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise Clarke. Dis-je sur un ton exaspéré. Et n'essaye pas de regarder par-dessus ton bandeau. Pas de triche.

C'est la troisième fois qu'elle me le demande en vingt minutes. Je vais avoir du mal à garder la surprise jusqu'au bout. On arrive pourtant bientôt chez moi. Les copains ont déjà attaqué la soirée. Il faut dire que la miss n'a pas été très conciliante ce soir. Elle a mis une heure à se préparer, changeant trois fois de tenue en me demandant si ça allait, vu qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui était prévu. Et quand j'ai enfin réussi à la faire monter dans la voiture, on était déjà en retard.

J'ai un peu peur quand j'entends déjà la musique en arrivant en bas de la route, je n'aurais peut-être pas du confier les clés à Reyes tout compte fait.

Ce sentiment augmente à mesure qu'on approche de la maison. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, et la chaleur humaine mêlée aux odeurs d'alcool nous envahit. Je retire enfin le bandeau des yeux de Clarke, qui découvre d'un coup, mon salon sens dessus dessous, et l'intégralité de ses amis, groupés au centre de la pièce dans un accueil chaleureux, bien que déjà légèrement (ou beaucoup suivant les cas) alcoolisé.

Raven lui saute littéralement dessus, manquant de la faire tomber. Clarke n'est pas vraiment du genre sportive, et la rattrape au vol comme elle peut. Jasper est déjà complétement cuit, et l'enlace langoureusement avant de lui planter un smack baveux sur les lèvres. Beurk. Il va falloir qu'il garde ses distances avec ma copine celui-là.

\- Quelqu'un peut me filer quelque chose à boire, que je puisse oublier ça? Dit-elle en s'essuyant exagérément la bouche tandis que Bellamy s'empresse de lui tendre sa bière.

Evidemment, les retrouvailles partent en débat sur qui a le droit ou non d'embrasser Clarke sur la bouche. Elle finit par devoir se débattre pour s'extirper des bras de Raven qui clame à qui veut l'entendre, que Clarke est à elle, et qu'elle ne fait que nous la prêter, et qu'elle est bien sympa alors faudrait pas abuser non plus.

J'observe de loin Clarke retrouver ses amis, son univers. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tendrement à ces effusions de toutes sortes. Et je ne peux empêcher mon sourire se voiler en apercevant Octavia, un peu à l'écart de cette effervescence.

Octavia aime Clarke, j'en suis certaine, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a poussée à partir au Japon le mois dernier. C'est pour ça qu'elle est jalouse de toutes les relations que Clarke s'est créé depuis son départ.

La soirée suit son cours, alternant les jeux de boissons de Raven et Jasper, avec les différents plats que nous ont préparés Luna, Lincoln et Bellamy pour l'occasion. Il commence à se faire tard. Je sens deux mains s'installer sur ma nuque et mes épaules, alors que je termine de battre Murphy au poker.

Mes yeux se ferment instinctivement quelques secondes, mais les jeux sont faits. J'abats mes cartes, et remporte la mise. Clarke, debout derrière moi se penche vers mon oreille tout en continuant à me masser distraitement.

\- Merci pour cette soirée mon amour. Chuchote-t-elle de sorte que seule moi entende. Mais autant j'aime mes amis et je suis contente de les voir, autant ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais le plus impatiemment en rentrant aujourd'hui...

Elle passe rapidement ses doigts sur ma clavicule, avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir menant aux chambres. L'alcool n'est surement pas étranger à ses avances non dissimulées. L'avantage, c'est que maintenant, même si elle a bu un peu, je n'ai plus de scrupule à « profiter » d'elle.

Un instant plus tard, je monte les escaliers menant à ma chambre, où je suis certaine de retrouver Clarke qui m'attend. Je n'ai pas le temps d'allumer la lumière, que je me retrouve plaquée contre la porte, un corps m'écrasant lourdement contre le battant.

\- Whoo Clarke, doucement. Je fais en la repoussant gentiment, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive.

\- Nan, doucement, ça aurait pu être tout à l'heure, mais tu m'as amenée chez mes parents.

Elle attrape la ceinture de mon jean et commence à la détacher.

\- Gentiment, ça aurait pu être ce soir, mais tu m'as organisé un anniversaire surprise.

Elle défait ma braguette et soulève mon t-shirt pour venir embrasser mes abdominaux, envoyant une nuée de papillon s'envoler dans mon bas ventre. Sa langue trace lentement une ligne de mon nombril à la naissance de mes seins, détachant chacun des boutons de ma chemise au passage. D'un geste brusque je me retrouve sur le lit et elle s'installe à califourchon sur moi. En se penchant tout contre moi, elle murmure sensuellement au creux de mon oreille.

\- J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée, tu sais ce que ça peut faire, quatorze heures d'avion à imaginer toute les façons dont tu pourrais me faire l'amour, et devoir attendre encore et encore pour être enfin seule avec toi ?

En disant cela, elle guide ma main entre ses jambes, où je découvre le fruit de son impatience.

\- Maintenant, j'ai bien trop envie de toi pour attendre encore. Termine-t-elle en reprenant ses baisers effrénés sur chaque parcelle visible de mon corps.

La prochaine heure s'annonce vraiment très agréable.

 **xxx**

\- On devrait y retourner non ? Je demande en caressant nonchalamment le dos nu de Clarke.

\- Humhummmm...

C'est un chat. Littéralement. Qui d'autre peut ronronner de la sorte ? Elle s'étire en baillant. Je vois bien qu'elle est fatiguée, épuisée même. Le trajet a dû être éprouvant, et c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas ménagée toute la journée. Quoi que la dernière partie n'était pas vraiment de mon fait, ni prévue d'ailleurs. Bien que j'en aie très envie également, je ne voulais pas lui sauter dessus dès qu'elle aurait posé le pied sur le sol. Notre relation est bien plus que juste du sexe.

Toujours est-il que la maison est pleine d'invités, venus spécialement pour elle. Aussi pour se retrouver entre eux il est vrai. Mais tout de même. La moindre des choses serait de leur dire bonne nuit.

\- Clarke, il faut qu'au moins l'une d'entre nous aille dire au revoir à tout le monde. On s'est sauvées comme des voleuses, et personne n'est dupe.

\- Mrgnnnn m'en fout...Marmonne-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Je souris tendrement et dépose un baiser sur son nez, avant de me lever à la recherche de mes habits.

\- Bon, ok, je me dévoue.

L'effet est immédiat, et Clarke ouvre les yeux, tout à coup très bien réveillée.

\- Soit tu fais ça, soit...tu reviens dans ce lit me faire l'amour.

Cette femme est le diable. L'offre est tentante, malgré ma fatigue. Mais elle est encore plus épuisée que moi.

\- J'en ai pour deux minutes. Je fais le tour, et je reviens voir si l'offre tiens toujours.

Un clin d'œil plus tard, et je suis partie. La fête bat encore son plein, même si je repère quelques couples enlacés dans un coin, qui commencent eux aussi à fatiguer. En quelques minutes à peine, j'ai fait le tour de la maison, saluant chacun de nos amis, prétextant le voyage et le décalage horaire pour justifier l'absence de Clarke.

Je me dépêche de remonter, mais je m'arrête au milieu des escaliers en entendant la voix d'Octavia, qui vient de ma chambre. Je n'ai pas saisie les mots, mais j'entends très clairement le rire un peu rauque de Clarke, rejoints par celui plus léger de la brune.

La dernière fois que ces deux-là se sont parlées seule à seule, ça s'était plutôt mal terminé. Je suis heureuse de les entendre rire ensemble à nouveau. Même si en entrant dans la pièce, il devient plutôt évident que je suis l'objet de la plaisanterie.

\- Quoi ?

Octavia lève un sourcil, d'un air de dire « je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », tandis que Clarke pouffe en se cachant sous les draps. Je lève les yeux au ciel, après tout, si ça peut aider à les réconcilier...

\- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. Annonce Octavia en sortant de la pièce, prenant grand soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Je retire mon pantalon de nouveau, et me glisse sous la couette avec Clarke, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir. Affirme-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- L'offre tiens toujours ? Je demande d'un air suggestif.

\- Tu me demande si j'aimerais un autre orgasme avant de m'endormir pour de bon ? Je crois que la réponse à cette question est éternellement oui.

 **xxx**

Ce matin, les premiers flocons sont tombés sur la ville, inondant d'un blanc immaculé les trottoirs et les quais. On a repris notre vie où on l'avait laissée, entre le boulot, les cours de Clarke, les copains et la famille.

Cela fait un mois que Clarke est rentrée, et dans quelques jours, on pourra enfin voir le rendu final de son projet réalisé à Kyoto. Mais ce soir, c'est juste pour le plaisir que j'ai invité Clarke dans ce petit restaurant sans prétention. Et nous avons passé une excellente soirée.

On a commencé par trainer jusqu'à la fermeture du marché de noël, buvant un vin chaud en regardant l'animation sons et lumières, projetée sur la façade de l'hôtel de ville. Et ensuite ce repas, c'était une vrai merveille.

Maintenant, nous marchons main dans la main sur les quais déserts du petit canal qui traverse la vieille ville. A chaque pont qui enjambe le cours d'eau, les guirlandes de noël semblent presque tomber de la rambarde, et leur reflet dans l'eau immobile, est magique. On se croirait presque seules au monde.

Presque. Car au détour d'une ruelle, juste avant le dernier pont, je repère un mouvement sous l'arche qui relie les deux rues. C'est un peu flou, rien d'inquiétant en soit, mais je ne peux empêcher cette sensation étrange de m'envahir. Mon cœur s'accélère un peu, je ressers ma prise sur la main de Clarke, et nous décale légèrement de façon à passer le plus loin possible de la ruelle. Mais impossible de l'éviter complétement, à moins de faire demi-tour, et un détour conséquent. Et puis de toute façon, c'est trop tard pour que ça paraisse naturel. Clarke sent que quelque chose me tracasse à mon changement subtil d'attitude, mais ne dit rien.

Il y a effectivement quelqu'un dans la ruelle, je ne peux distinguer aucun détail, et il ne fait pas de mouvement alors que nous passons devant lui. Je relâche ma respiration, et commence à me détendre, quand tout à coup, une voix grave se fait entendre et me glace le sang.

\- Lexa.

Instinctivement, je me retourne et me place devant Clarke. L'homme est dans l'ombre de la ruelle, une capuche lui cachant le visage. Mais je n'ai plus peur. Parce que malgré le prénom à peine murmuré, malgré l'allure plus qu'inquiétante de cet homme, sous cette arcade, dans cette froide nuit d'hiver, j'ai l'immédiate certitude de savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

Je plisse les yeux en détaillant l'individu, et fait un pas en avant.

-Papa ?

 **Xxx**


	19. Chapter 19 : Bodyguard of lies

**Salut à tous !**

 **ça fait un bail, comment allez vous? Moi c'est la pleine forme ! Mais le temps me manque pour m'adonner a mon passe temps préféré, donc...sorry^^**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, que j'ai eu du mal à écrire pour plusieurs raisons (dont le manque de temps)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Comme toujours, un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et me laisse des reviews, c'est toujours plaisant de partager ça avec vous.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **xxx**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Xxx**

 **Chapitre 19 :** **Bodyguard of lies**

 **Xxx**

La silhouette familière s'avance vers moi, et une fois sortie de l'ombre, renverse son capuchon pour découvrir son visage.

En réalité, il s'agit d'une sorte de grand manteau marron, d'un style médiéval, qui recouvre presque toute sa personne. Sur son crâne chauve, je distingue un tatouage, et il affiche un air mortellement sérieux. Je n'avais que cinq ans quand il est parti, comment ai-je fait pour le reconnaitre en une seconde ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Il acquiesce, on dirait qu'il va nous annoncer la fin du monde. Quelque part, j'ai peur que ce soit le cas.

\- Je t'ai retrouvée. Tu dois venir avec moi.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. C'est bien lui. Un frisson glacial me parcourt l'échine, et ça n'a rien à voir avec la température extérieure. Je sens Clarke passer devant moi, et interpeller l'homme qui semble ne même pas avoir conscience de sa présence.

\- Elle n'ira nul part. En se tournant vers moi, elle me demande doucement en posant sa main sur ma joue. Lexa ? C'est ton père ?

Malgré le froid de sa main, le contact me fait du bien et je ferme les yeux brièvement en acquiesçant. L'homme s'avance encore, il est presque à portée de bras maintenant.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mademoiselle mais cela ne vous concerne pas. Dit-il d'un ton sec tentant d'évincer Clarke.

Outrée, celle-ci se plante complétement devant moi, croisant les bras d'un air de défi.

\- C'est moi qui ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et vous pouvez courir si vous pensez que Lexa va vous suivre où que ce soit.

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Clarke, je sens qu'elle s'énerve, et malgré le fait qu'il fait deux fois sa taille, elle risquerait de lui sauter à la gorge s'il poussait un peu trop.

\- C'est...je commence en m'interrompant.

Comment je pourrais expliquer à cet homme que je n'ai pas vu depuis plus de quinze ans, ce que représente Clarke pour moi.

\- Ma petite amie, Clarke. Je termine en choisissant la facilité.

Après tout, c'est la vérité. Même si c'est loin d'être suffisant pour décrire ce que je ressens pour elle.

\- Clarke, voici mon père. Titus.

Sans réellement le faire exprès, j'ai craché son prénom sur un ton dégouté qui ne me ressemble pas. La rancune n'est pas spécialement un de mes traits de caractère. Mais concernant l'homme qui nous a abandonnés à la naissance de mon petit frère, laissant ma mère seule pour s'occuper de nous, je n'ai vraiment aucun respect pour lui.

\- Oui je suis son père, c'est une affaire de famille. J'ai besoin de parler à ma fille seul à seul.

Et voilà, elle est vraiment très énervée maintenant. Merci papa. Je la repousse en arrière pour la protéger d'elle-même.

\- C'est elle ma famille à présent. Tu as perdu le droit de te prétendre comme tel le jour où tu es parti. Si tu comptes avoir une chance de me parler de quoi que ce soit, il faudrait déjà que tu commences par respecter les gens que j'aime.

Je l'examine de la tête au pied. Quoi qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à voir que ce qui m'a sauté aux yeux. Il a vieilli, mais il n'a pas changé. Il à cet air grave qu'il affichait le soir en rentrant du travail, et que seules mes pitreries semblaient réussir à éloigner. Il se tient les bras croisés, les mains dans les manches larges de son manteau.

\- Et honnêtement, je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir parler avec toi. J'ajoute durement.

Rien que la façon qu'il a de regarder Clarke, comme si elle était un obstacle, un ennemi à abattre, ça ne me plait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Maman ne m'a que peu parlé de mon père, mais jamais elle ne l'a décrit comme un homme dangereux. C'est pourtant le sentiment qui prédomine quand je le regarde. Une immense alarme rouge clignote dans ma tête, juste au-dessus du panneau indiquant ENFUIS TOI !

Pour une raison inconnue, je suis toujours là, sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. Et si je comptais sur Clarke pour me faire entendre raison et me trainer loin d'ici, c'est peine perdue. Malgré l'animosité qui règne entre eux, aucun des deux ne semble décidé à partir.

Il soupire profondément, et semble se détendre imperceptiblement. On dirait qu'il se résigne, et qu'il vient de perdre une bataille.

\- C'est elle n'est-ce pas ? Fait-il en désignant Clarke.

Elle se cache un peu plus derrière moi, elle n'est soudain plus une inconnue ou une intruse pour lui. Elle est « elle ». Qui que « elle » soit sensée être. Je crois que la situation vient de prendre un autre tournant, elle est passée de flippante, à super flippante.

\- Elle ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander. Mentalement, je me mets une claque. On devrait dégager d'ici. Pas rester à discuter avec cet homme inquiétant au comportement étrange, même s'il s'agit de mon père. Après tout, je ne le connais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas.

Bon, là ça commence à m'énerver aussi. Je sers les poings, et tends mes muscles. Cette façon qu'il a de cacher ses mains dans ses manches me tape sur les nerfs.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Il me contourne, enfin il essaye, car je bouge en même temps que lui, restant toujours entre lui et Clarke.

Il sort enfin une main de sa manche, et pointe un doigt accusateur vers Clarke, tout en me regardant.

\- C'est à cause d'elle.

Ça y'est, j'en ai marre des énigmes, et des sous-entendus. J'en suis rendu à l'évidence que mon père est devenu fou. J'attrape la main de Clarke, et l'entraine plus loin, m'apprêtant à rentrer à la maison. Mais j'ai à peine fait quelques pas, qu'il tente de me retenir. Il parle d'une voix plus forte maintenant, parce qu'il a besoin que je l'entende.

\- Dis-moi Lexa, comment dors-tu en ce moment ?

C'est Clarke qui a stoppé la première et qui me retient. Je l'interroge du regard, elle se retourne vers Titus.

\- Si vous voulez qu'elle vous écoute, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, pourquoi vous cherchiez Lexa ?

\- C'est ma fille, je la cherche depuis des années. Quand sa mère est partie...

Je me retourne à mon tour, et crache avec violence.

\- Quoi ? C'est toi qui es parti. Je m'en souviens.

Aucuns mots ne semblent l'atteindre, il garde depuis le début de notre échange son air grave. Son visage passant de solennel, à légèrement ennuyé sans montrer plus d'émotions que ça.

\- Oui. En voyage. Je suis parti un mois pour mes recherches, et quand je suis rentré, vous aviez disparu.

Le déménagement, c'était juste après son départ. Mais c'est impossible, son histoire ne tient pas debout, on était à peine à quelques minutes en voiture de notre ancienne école. S'il nous avait vraiment cherchés, il nous aurait trouvés.

\- On était dans le village d'à côté. Tu as vraiment dû chercher activement pour ne pas nous retrouver. Je lâche d'un ton amer.

\- Tu ne connais pas beaucoup ta mère Lexa. Elle a toujours été la plus intelligente. Elle a su brouiller les pistes. Je vous ai cherchés dans quatre pays avant de réaliser que vous n'aviez pas quitté la France.

Je ne peux pas croire que maman ait fait ça. Surtout, je ne veux pas y croire.

\- Pourquoi maman aurait fait ça ?

\- Becca a toujours pensé à vous en premier, elle voulait vous protéger. Elle le voulait tellement, qu'elle tentait même de vous protéger de moi, de la vérité. Elle a dû sentir que je touchais au but, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie.

Une sourde colère monte en moi. Comment ose-t-il dénigrer ma mère de la sorte.

\- Arrête ! Je ne te crois pas. Et maman n'est plus là pour se défendre.

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant.

\- Elle n'a pas à se défendre, elle a fait ce qu'elle croyait être le mieux pour vous. Elle l'a toujours fait. Je suis certain que tu es pareille.

\- Et de quoi voulait-elle tant nous protéger ? De toi ?

\- En quelque sorte. De la vérité, elle voulait que vous ayez une enfance normale.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tes rêves Lexa. Ce ne sont pas des rêves.

Xxx

Etendue sur le lit de Clarke, je fixe le plafond. Je crois que ni elle ni moi n'avons réussi à vraiment dormir cette nuit. L'arrivée impromptue d'un groupe d'adolescents bruyants a fini par interrompre notre rencontre, et Titus s'est éclipsé juste après m'avoir glissé une carte avec une adresse en me donnant rendez-vous ce soir. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'y allais ou pas.

Les lèvres chaudes de Clarke se posent sur mon épaule, elle me fait savoir qu'elle est réveillée.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix claire.

\- Parce que toi oui ? Je rétorque un peu amusée.

Elle bascule et vient s'allonger de tout son long sur moi. J'aime sentir son poids, j'aime la sentir tout proche de moi comme ça. Mes bras viennent instinctivement s'enrouler autour de son dos, mais mes mains continuent de triturer la fameuse carte.

\- Tu appréhendes ce soir ?

\- Je me demande si je vais y aller.

Clarke relève la tête, et me regarde avec un franc étonnement.

\- Il sait visiblement quelque chose que tu ignores Lexa. Tu pourrais vivre en continuant d'ignorer cette partie de toi ? Moi pas. Si tu n'y va pas, c'est moi qui y vais. Lâche-t-elle en tendant une main, faisant mine d'attraper la carte d'entre mes doigts.

J'emporte rapidement l'objet de son attention hors de sa portée. Si je ne le fais pas pour moi, je peux le faire pour Clarke, et pour Aden.

\- J'irai. Mais jusqu'à ce que j'en sache plus, on parle d'autre chose, d'accord ?

Je roule sur le côté, entrainant la blonde dans mon mouvement pour me retrouver sur elle à mon tour. Sa main vient caresser ma nuque, et elle m'attire doucement plus près d'elle.

\- On n'a pas besoin de parler du tout. Chuchote-t-elle un instant avant de m'embrasser.

Xxx

Le bruit de mes pas résonne sur le bitume dans le silence de la nuit. Pas un chat à l'horizon. L'immense parking est désert, et je lève les yeux vers les seules lumières qui éclairent les lieux, celles de la grande roue qui tourne encore malgré la fermeture du parc qui a eu lieu plusieurs heures plus tôt.

Il n'y a rien de plus flippant qu'un parc d'attraction désert. Je m'attarde un instant devant la grille cadenassée, et jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Personne. Je m'attends presque à voir apparaitre un clown zombie prêt à me bouffer. Des frissons me parcourent l'échine tandis que je continue mon chemin, et tourne à l'angle du muret en direction du parc des caravanes.

Tout est calme ici aussi, mais après quelques pas, je distingue la lumière vacillante et l'odeur de fumée du feu de camp devant lequel est assis Titus. J'avance sans me presser jusqu'à lui, et m'installe sur le tronc coupé qui sert de banc. C'est tellement cliché que je m'empêche de lever les yeux au ciel.

Une rafale de vent s'engouffre sous ma veste, et fait s'envoler quelques braises qui vont mourir un peu plus loin. Je croise les bras en les resserrant pour tenter de me réchauffer.

Il n'a même pas levé les yeux quand je me suis assise. Son attitude m'énerve et me rend nerveuse. C'est bien pour Clarke que je suis là, parce que s'il ne s'agissait que de moi, je l'aurais envoyé au diable.

\- Je suis là. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Alors fait vite, je t'écoute.

L'homme relève enfin les yeux vers moi. Il se penche pour attraper une buche et tisonne le feu, avant de la jeter dedans.

\- Hum...par quoi commencer ?

\- Et bien commence par m'expliquer pourquoi tu es parti. Et pourquoi tu prétends que maman a tout fait pour que tu ne nous retrouves pas.

J'ai toujours du mal à croire que ma mère ait pu faire quelque chose comme ça. Si son explication ne me convainc pas, il n'est pas nécessaire que j'écoute ce qu'il aura à me dire d'autre.

\- Bien. Tu avais cinq ans, quand Aden est né. Entame-t-il d'une voix caverneuse, me replongeant immédiatement dans mes souvenirs flous d'enfant. Je savais déjà que tu étais spéciale, je ne savais pas encore à quel point. C'est à cette époque qu'un de mes contacts aux Etats Unis m'a envoyé un message énigmatique, sous entendant qu'il pourrait avoir des réponses à mes questions. Ta mère ne voulait pas que je parte. Elle voulait que je laisse tomber, que je ne creuse pas, que j'ignore ce qui faisait de toi...cet être particulier. Nous nous sommes disputés à ce sujet. Je suis parti quand même. Mais quand je suis rentré, vous n'étiez plus là.

Je lève la main pour l'interrompre.

-Attend, de quoi tu parles ? Quelles questions ?

\- Je parle de tes rêves Lexa, enfin, tes...souvenirs. Faute d'un mot plus approprié.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi tu dis que je suis « spéciale » ?

\- Tu crois que beaucoup de gens sont capable de voyager à travers le temps et l'espace ?

Ce qu'il me raconte là parait complétement fou, et pourtant, je n'ai aucun mal à le croire. Comme si au fond de moi, je l'avais toujours su.

\- Tu parles de cette fille ? Cette guerrière que je vois dans mes rêves. Celle que Clarke dessine sans cesse

\- C'est toi Lexa, ou une version de toi. Dans un autre temps.

Je fronce les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Une vie passée ? C'est ça ? Tu veux dire que je me souviens de mes vies antérieures ?

\- Pas nécessairement. Non. Passée, future, monde parallèle...le temps et l'espace, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur un sujet que je maitrise encore mal. Pour faire simple, le temps n'est pas linéaire, c'est une spirale et les plus infimes variations peuvent créer des mondes parallèles à l'infini. Seules les âmes les plus fortes peuvent voyager d'un temps à l'autre, d'un monde à l'autre.

\- Les âmes les plus fortes ?

« _Death is not the end_ »

La voix, MA voix se fait entendre avec force dans ma tête. La voix de Lexa, la guerrière. Forte, autoritaire, pleine de sagesse.

\- La mort n'est pas la fin. Je prononce dans un souffle, les yeux s'agrandissant de compréhension alors que je réalise la portée de ce que mon père est en train de me dire.

Les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquent dans mon esprit, ces visions, ces impressions de déjà vu, de connaitre des lieux, des situations que je n'ai jamais vécues. Tout ça, viendrait de l'accès, plus ou moins conscient aux autres vies de mon âme.

\- Tu dis être parti aux états unis pour trouver des réponses. Qu'as-tu appris ?

Un rictus déforme ses traits, il sait qu'il a toute mon attention maintenant. Je ne ressens même plus le froid tant mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine. Je ne peux plus ignorer cet aspect de ma vie. Pas après ça. Pas après ces révélations. Et j'en veux plus. Je suis à sa merci.

\- Tu faisais des rêves quand tu étais enfant. Des rêves qu'une enfant de cinq ans ne devrait pas faire. Tu savais des choses que tu ne devais pas savoir. J'ai rapidement compris que ce n'était pas des rêves normaux, que tu étais différente. Je t'ai poussée, pour en apprendre plus, mais ta mère n'était plus d'accord. Elle voulait que je te laisse tranquille. Et quand je suis parti, elle en a profité pour disparaitre.

\- Où es-tu allé ?

\- J'ai fréquenté des chercheurs en sciences occultes, des physiciens, et j'ai appris des techniques d'hypnose, capable de faire remonter les souvenirs les plus profonds. Je voulais aller plus loin, percer les secrets des âmes vagabondes.

L'hypnose, se souvenir. Serait-il capable de faire remonter mes souvenirs enfouis? Mon regard s'est perdu dans les flammes qui dansent en face de moi. Et puis quelque chose me revient soudain en mémoire. Un mot, ou plutôt une phrase qu'il a prononcée hier dans la rue. « _C'est elle n'est-ce pas ?_ »

\- Et Clarke ? Elle aussi a des visions.

J'observe attentivement le visage de l'homme de l'autre côté du feu se fermer. Son demi-sourire s'est transformé en une sorte de moue boudeuse. S'il n'avait pas l'air aussi flippant, ça en serait comique. De toute évidence, il a un problème avec Clarke.

\- Elle est l'autre. Lâche-t-il d'un ton neutre avant de se taire à nouveau.

Le regard noir que je lui lance lui fait vite comprendre que sa réponse, qui soulève plus de questions que ce qu'elle n'apporte de réponses, est loin de me suffire. Il le soutient pourtant quelques secondes, avant de baisser les yeux en soupirant d'ennui, et reprend finalement.

\- Elle est l'autre. La seconde partie de ton âme. Je n'y croyais pas, jusqu'à ce que je vous voie hier soir. Certains disent que les âmes vagabondes n'existent que parce qu'elles ne sont pas seules. Que c'est l'attachement qui les lient qui leur donne la force de voyager entre les mondes.

\- Des âmes sœurs ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça. Est-ce que les rêves s'accentuent en sa présence ?

Je repense à toute ces fois, où il m'a semblé être ailleurs, les rêves, les choses que je voyais qui n'étaient pas vraiment là. Et ce vide de cinq ans, l'absence de Clarke. Je me souviens difficilement de moments comme ça durant cette période. Il est évident que la proximité de ma blonde à un effet direct sur la fréquence et la puissance du phénomène.

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Il fait de nouveau une grimace. Ça commence doucement à m'énerver toutes ces simagrées autour de Clarke.

Je me lève soudainement, son comportement m'agace, et je me sens plutôt bizarre tout à coup. Un peu trop vite. La tête me tourne brièvement, et le temps que je retrouve mes esprits, il est à mes côtés.

Sa main est venue saisir mon avant-bras, et je sens la prise ferme sur mes muscles qui se tendent instinctivement en réponse. A-t-il détecté mon vertige, ou a-t-il simplement peur que je m'en aille ? Avant que je n'aie le temps de trouver la réponse à cette question, il se penche légèrement vers moi, et murmure.

\- Je peux te montrer Lexa.

 **XXX**

La porte s'ouvre sur un espace confiné, sentant le renfermé, mais étonnamment propre. La caravane est petite, mais fonctionnelle. Il vit de manière spartiate, pas de décoration, pas d'objets personnels visibles, rien de superflu.

Le temps que je m'habitue à cet environnement, l'odeur a déjà changé. Une fumée blanche s'échappe de l'encensoir posé sur la table, et remplit l'espace autour de moi. Un instant, je me demande s'il n'y a pas de la drogue dedans. Si c'est le cas, comment savoir si ce qu'il va se passer est réel ?

Mon côté raisonnable me dit de sortir, de rentrer chez moi, de parler à Clarke. Et surtout, ne pas m'engager sur cette pente glissante sans y avoir réfléchi au moins un peu avant. Qui sait ce que ses souvenirs vont provoquer en moi. C'est une chose d'avoir de fugaces visions qui vont et viennent, et dont je ne me rappelle jamais réellement le contenu. Ça en est une autre de se faire hypnotiser pour se souvenir précisément de cette vie passée, ou future.

Je suis plantée, entre la banquette et la minuscule cuisinière, hésitante. Titus l'a bien senti, et après avoir disposé l'encens et les bougies un peu partout, il retire son inquiétant manteau. Je fixe sa tenue un moment. Un pantalon en toile, une chemise sous un léger pull, une paire de chaussures de ville toute simple. Un peu ringard, mais il semble juste...normal.

Il pose sa main sur mon avant-bras alors que je ne m'y attends pas, me déclenchant un frisson désagréable. Mais après quelques secondes, je m'habitue à son contact, et cela me détend même.

\- Si tu n'es pas prête Lexa, ça peut attendre. Dit-il avec un demi-sourire rassurant.

C'est la première fois depuis qu'il est revenu que je vois un semblant de sourire sur son visage. Je ferme brièvement les yeux, des images de mon père, il y a vingt ans, apparaissent sans crier gare sous mes paupières. Au lac, quand il m'encourageait à ce que je saute depuis le plongeoir, tout en me promettant de me rattraper. A la neige, quand il me prenait sur ses skis pour descendre les pistes enneigées. A Noël, quand il portait sa barbe blanche en prétendant se faire passer pour le père Noël, alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de lui. Autant de moments joyeux dont il m'a privée en disparaissant. Dont ma mère m'a privée ?

Mes yeux se rouvrent, une nouvelle détermination m'a envahie. J'avance dans la caravane, me dirigeant vers le fond. Mais une fois-là, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Assied toi, il faut que tu sois détendue.

Je tourne la tête des deux côtés. Il n'y a guère d'autre endroit pour s'assoir que le lit. Il passe à côté de moi, et rassemble quelques coussins pour que je m'adosse le plus confortablement possible. J'ai un peu de mal à me sentir complètement à l'aise, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire ce qu'il me demande.

\- Ferme les yeux. Me demande-t-il d'une voix plus profonde que celle qu'il prenait l'instant d'avant.

Je sais que ça a commencé, il est dans son rôle. J'obtempère.

\- Tu es dans une salle, tu es seule.

J'inspire profondément, et visualise la pièce. C'est une grande pièce, type théâtre. Il y a une scène devant moi. Les sièges vides m'entourent, il n'y a personne d'autre. Et pourtant, je sens une présence.

\- Il fait de plus en plus sombre, les lumières s'éteignent au fur et à mesure. Toutes sauf une.

La pièce est plongée dans le noir maintenant, une simple bougie brille encore, au centre de la scène. Toute mon attention est focalisée sur elle. C'est elle, la présence. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est elle, ma lumière. L'image d'un sourire que je connais très bien s'impose dans mon esprit. Et puis ce sont ses yeux bleus comme l'azur qui le rejoignent, accompagnés par des boucles blondes et soyeuses.

\- Saisis-toi de cette lumière. C'est elle, qui t'accompagnera dans ton voyage.

L'image de Clarke s'est effacée, je suis maintenant complétement détendue et rassurée. Je sais qu'elle est avec moi. La flamme brille à présent dans ma main, diffusant une lueur réconfortante.

\- Regarde !

La voix de Titus me parait venir de loin, très loin, comme un rêve. Comme si ma réalité s'était échangée, et que je n'étais plus dans cette caravane, mais ici, dans cette salle, avec cette flamme dans la main.

Je lève soudainement les yeux, et croise un visage que je reconnais immédiatement. Je sais que je ne suis pas devant un miroir. Son regard est aussi vert que le mien. Mais ses cheveux sont différents, coiffés de longues tresses, et son maquillage noir semble avoir été juste peint sur son visage, entourant et faisant ressortir la prunelle de ses yeux.

C'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de détailler d'aussi près, et aussi longtemps la guerrière. Elle, ne semblent pas me voir. Je me demande, si je la touchais, ressentirais-t-elle quelque chose ? Un frisson ? Une vision ? Ma main se tend malgré moi vers son visage, mais la flamme vacille dans mon autre main. Un avertissement ?

Un bruit détourne mon attention, et une jeune fille fait son entrée. Elle agit comme si elle possédait le monde, et la prestance qu'elle dégage me fait penser que c'est elle la chef. Tout comme Lexa la guerrière, dont je ressens la soudaine agitation qui s'empare d'elle dès qu'elle aperçoit la jeune blonde. Rien n'y parait, mais je sens ce qu'elle ressent. L'avantage de partager la même âme j'imagine. La jeune fille devant moi, c'est Clarke, enfin, la version de Clarke de cette réalité.

Mon cœur se serre quand je m'approche. Elle semble si fatiguée, tellement brisée, et porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules. C'est bien loin de l'image de MA Clarke, mais c'est pourtant bien elle. Je le sais.

L'échange entre les deux jeunes filles semble tendu, il est question de morts, de trêve, et d'autres choses que je ne comprends pas. Nous sommes ennemis. Avec Clarke. Mon cœur se serre à cette révélation, mais je reste là, à observer.

Et puis la scène prend fin, je les suis à l'extérieur de la tente dans laquelle nous étions. Mais ce n'est plus le même moment. Un jeune homme est attaché à un poteau au milieu du camp, la tension qui règne est insoutenable. Une foule observe la scène depuis le haut d'une colline, derrière de hauts grillages. Un cri retentit dans la nuit. Et je me retourne vers l'agitation qui règne soudain. Clarke se tient debout, le bras en sang. Un instant, je pense que c'est le sien, mais je croise son regard et je comprends. La peine et la douleur se lisent dans ses yeux.

Mon cœur me fait mal, tellement mal. Les émotions de la guerrière et les miennes s'emmêlent et menacent de me terrasser. Comment fait-elle pour ne montrer aucune émotion, comment fait-elle alors que moi, j'ai même du mal à respirer. Ma poitrine m'oppresse alors que je vois Clarke se diriger vers une tente et disparaitre de ma vue.

Mon cœur semble se remettre à battre normalement, je respire mieux également au bout d'un moment. J'emboite le pas à l'autre Lexa quand elle se dirige également vers la tente. Et quand j'en franchis l'entrée, le cadre change de nouveau.

La pièce est froide de béton et de métal, une grande table où s'étalait un festin est repoussée sur le côté. De nouveau, une tension à couper au couteau règne ici. Tout le monde est sur ses gardes, chacun se tenant prêt pour... je ne sais quoi, la guerre peut être ?

J'arrive juste à temps pour capter la phrase que la guerrière glisse à Clarke juste avant de sortir en fulminant.

« _Dis-moi Clarke, quand tu as planté le couteau dans le cœur du garçon que tu aimais, n'aurais tu pas souhaité que ce soit le mien ?_ »

Le regard blessé de Clarke à cet instant me fait immédiatement me sentir coupable. Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui lui ai dit ces mots si durs. Mais je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter. En m'approchant, la paume de ma main commence à chauffer, et alors que je vais la toucher, elle me brule soudainement, me faisant me retirer brusquement. Je regarde la petite flamme qui me guide toujours et éclaire mon chemin. Clarke. MA Clarke. Mais cette jeune fille à l'air si triste, juste devant moi, c'est aussi ma Clarke, quelque part. Elle est différente, mais c'est elle. Et je ne peux ignorer sa souffrance.

Ma vue se brouille, Clarke devient flou, comme les autres personnes dans la pièce. Je me retourne, interpellée par le bruit d'une discussion. Plutôt d'une dispute. Juste à temps pour apercevoir deux silhouettes se faufiler par une porte à l'arrière.

Sans réfléchir, je me mets à courir pour les suivre. C'est nous, elles, enfin...nos alter egos. Elles s'enfuient, rapidement, mais pourquoi ? Tout à coup, Clarke semble vouloir faire demi-tour, et Lexa tente de l'en empêcher. La jeune blonde se dirige en courant vers une femme plus âgée, et semble très agitée alors qu'elle tente de l'entrainer dans la forêt. Et puis c'est le chaos, un bruit assourdissant retentit, le souffle de l'explosion, les flammes, les morts...

Elles savaient, elles fuyaient devant la bombe. Elles n'ont prévenu personne. Et c'est encore un bout du cœur de Clarke qui s'arrache avec cette décision. Ma décision ?

Je me retourne vers Lexa la guerrière, mais il n'y a plus personne. Il fait froid tout à coup. La chaleur du feu est remplacée par le vent, au sommet de la colline sur laquelle je me retrouve sans comprendre pourquoi. Une gigantesque porte vient de s'ouvrir, et des hommes et des femmes en sortent, habillés seulement de quelques guenilles. Je suis juste à côté de Lexa cette fois, et je suis donc aux premières loges pour contempler le visage de Clarke se décomposer quand elle réalise que je l'ai trahie. Tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir de négatif jusque-là n'est rien en comparaison de ce regard. Je sens un vide immense m'envahir.

Les larmes emplissent mes yeux, et menacent de couler. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir en supporter plus. Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir continuer ce voyage. Je veux, j'ai besoin de voir Clarke sourire. Ce sourire que j'aime tant, et qui semble ne jamais avoir existé dans cette vie de douleur. J'ai mal. Pour Clarke, et aussi pour cette Lexa, qui tente de ne rien laisser paraitre, mais qui ne peux empêcher cette seule et unique larme de couler sur son visage.

Malgré tout ça, malgré ce monde dangereux, sauvage, barbare, je l'aime, et elle m'aime. Et c'est cela, qui fait le plus mal. Car malgré cet amour, il nous est impossible d'être heureuses ici.

Je ne sais pas s'il faut que je suive Lexa, ou que je reste aux côtés de Clarke, peut-être, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pourrait-elle ressentir un peu de mon réconfort. Mais la trahison est difficile à digérer, et je ne suis pas aussi forte qu'elles le sont dans ce monde. Les larmes finissent par se frayer un chemin sur mes joues, et je m'écroule sur le sol humide en sanglot.

Je reste là, tentant de me reprendre, et la flamme dans la paume de ma main chauffe d'une manière agréable, presque caressante. Me ramenant doucement à cette réalité horrible.

Il fait chaud tout à coup, et je sens le sable me bruler les fesses. J'ouvre les yeux et me lève prestement. L'arène est bordée d'une foule hétéroclite, tout au bout, une estrade où sont installés plusieurs personnages aussi différents les uns des autres. Celle du milieu me semble vaguement familière. J'ai déjà dû rêver d'elle. Le son du métal s'entrechoquant me ramène à ce qu'il se passe dans l'arène. Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je vois Lexa à genoux devant un homme imposant, attrapant la lame de son épée à pleine main pour le repousser. Je pousse un petit cri en ressentant la morsure dans ma chair, et examine ma main, m'attendant presque à voir du sang. Mais rien.

La guerrière est à terre, l'homme tiens sa lance prête à frapper. C'est la fin. Je vais assister en direct à ma mort. La panique me gagne, mais en croisant le regard d'une jeune blonde au premier rang dans la foule, je réalise que ma panique n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je lis dans ses yeux. Elle est terrorisée.

Je suis tellement obnubilé par Clarke, que j'en oublie de regarder la fin du combat. Je ne connais le dénouement qu'à travers le soulagement que je peux voir sur les traits fins de son visage, et par la clameur de la foule quand résonne un cri.

« _Longue vie au roi !_ »

Je n'ai rien compris, mais la guerrière est en vie. Alors je continue mon voyage, brisée par tant de malheur et de souffrance. Je pousse une porte qui est apparue devant moi, plus rien ne m'étonne à présent. Et je retrouve Clarke de dos, penché sur un lit, il y a un homme à ses côtés, et un autre plus à l'écart.

Même de dos, je peux dire que quelque chose ne va pas. Je me décale légèrement pour voir ce qu'il se passe sur le lit. Cette fois-ci, je crois que c'est la fin. Mon cœur se brise devant la scène qui se joue sous mes yeux.

La guerrière est étendue sur les fourrures, et se vide de son sang, noir comme la nuit. Mes yeux refusent de se fermer devant ce spectacle déchirant. Et j'assiste, impuissante, à une tentative désespérée de Clarke, pour sauver l'amour de sa vie. Laissant s'arracher, avec la vie de son amante, la dernière partie de son cœur.

Rien ne pourra jamais combler le vide qui envahit Clarke au moment où Lexa ferme définitivement les yeux. Abandonnant son âme sœur, continuant seule son chemin. La flamme qui brule encore et toujours au creux de ma main me semble une bien piètre consolation sur le moment.

La sensation d'une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter, et je me retourne pour me retrouver face à Lexa, la guerrière. Cette fois ci, elle me voit c'est certain.

\- Elle ira bien. Me dit-elle d'une petite voix, tentant de se convaincre autant elle que moi.

Mais son regard empreint de tristesse ne ment pas. Elle n'ira plus jamais bien. Pas vraiment. Elle survivra. Un dernier regard vers Clarke, et elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

\- Tu dois partir maintenant. Ton voyage est terminé. May we meet again.

Sur ce, elle porte ma main à hauteur de son visage, et souffle la flamme qui s'éteint tranquillement, me plongeant immédiatement dans le noir.

\- LEXA !

Un hurlement lointain. Une odeur d'encens. J'ouvre les yeux brusquement, encore étourdie par ce voyage au-delà du temps, au-delà du réel. Et pourtant, tout est réel. La peine, l'amour, la souffrance de Clarke. Tout ça est ancré en moi, et j'ai beau avoir les yeux ouvert à présent, et être consciente du lieu où je me trouve, consciente de Titus qui semble soulagé de me voir réveillée, je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler. Aucune envie de lui demander combien de temps je suis partie. Je suis bien incapable de parler de toute façon. Les images me reviennent, mais plus fort encore, les sentiments. Et je me roule en boule sur le lit de mon père, et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps.

 **xxx**


	20. Chapter 20 : Fallen

**Salut à tous !**

 **Sans déconner ça fait deux mois que j'ai pas posté?...heu...XD**

 **Bon, alors désolée, mais il fallait que je termine l'histoire avant de pouvoir poster, et c'est chose faite, alors vous n'aurez pas a attendre trop longtemps le dernier chapitre (oui, parce que celui-ci est l'avant dernier)**

 **Donc, je vous laisse lire, et je vous retrouve bientôt pour la fin ;)**

 **xxx**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **xxx**

 **Chapitre 20 : Fallen**

 **Xxx**

Les coups tambourinent avec force contre la frêle porte en tôle de la caravane. Mais je crois que c'est autre chose qui m'a tirée de mon sommeil sans rêve. Un mal de tête monumental accompagne la douleur des souvenirs de la veille, et de mon expérience « au-delà du réel ».

J'entends le bruit métallique du store qu'on soulève pour regarder dehors, et Titus qui s'approche sans se presser de la porte. Les coups redoublent de puissance si c'est possible. Dans mon état fébrile, je sens la caravane qui tremble à chaque fois que le poing vient s'écraser sur le métal. Qui que ce soit qui frappe comme ça, il va finir par se blesser.

Titus finit par déverrouiller le loquet, et recule vivement, manquant de peu de se prendre le battant en pleine figure. Je suis assise au bord du lit à présent, contemplant la scène comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là, les yeux perdus dans le vague. J'ai du mal à distinguer la réalité.

Lincoln déboule comme un fou dans la petite caravane. Malgré que Titus soit plutôt grand, il semblait tout à fait à l'aise dans cet espace. C'est une autre histoire pour Lincoln qui a l'air d'un géant coincé dans une boite de conserve. Pourtant, il montre une assurance sans faille tandis qu'il coince le vieil homme sur la banquette, faisant rempart de son corps alors qu'une tornade blonde entre à son tour derrière mon ami.

Les yeux de Clarke se posent instantanément sur moi, l'affolement initial remplacé par le soulagement de me voir, et de la colère ? Probablement parce que je ne suis pas morte, ou découpé en petits morceaux (de toute évidence), et que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelle depuis la veille.  
Evidemment je m'en veux. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas pensé à elle. Mais la contacter, après ça, c'était trop pour moi.

De toutes façons, je me suis endormie d'épuisement après avoir pleuré, et je viens tout juste de me réveiller.

Clarke se précipite vers moi, s'apprêtant à me demander si je vais bien, et à me faire un sermon sur le fait d'envoyer des messages pour qu'elle puisse dormir et non pas baliser toute la nuit à imaginer les pires horreurs.

Mais soudain elle s'arrête, quelque chose dans mon regard l'a fait changer d'avis. Elle hésite, mais termine néanmoins son trajet, et se met à genoux au pied du lit, juste entre mes jambes. Ses mains viennent se poser sur mes joues, et essuient des larmes dont j'ignorais la présence.

Son « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » meurt avant de franchir ses lèvres. Car il est évident que non. Elle se contente de poser son front contre le mien, en attendant que je me calme.

\- Je t'aime. Souffle-t-elle contre mes lèvres en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules et en m'étreignant.

Je sais. Et c'est peut être bien ça le problème. Mais je ne dis rien. Je reste les bras ballants, je ferme les yeux et laisse petit à petit la chaleur, l'odeur, la présence de Clarke me ramener à cette réalité. J'ignore si j'en ai le droit, après ce que je viens de découvrir. Après l'avoir fait tant souffrir. Mais pour cette fois, à cet instant, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Alors je me laisse entrainer. Et finalement, le rêve s'estompe. C'est comme si la petite flamme au creux de ma main m'entourait à présent, me réchauffant, me réconfortant.

Mes yeux se rouvrent, et je vois Lincoln, qui me regarde l'air inquiet et Titus, qui s'est assis et tiens à présent la tête entre ses mains d'un air pensif. Je repousse Clarke gentiment, pour lui signifier que je suis prête. Et d'une voix un peu cassée, je lui parle enfin.

\- Ca va Clarke. On peut y aller ?

Elle ne croit pas une seule seconde à mon « ça va », mais elle n'a qu'une envie, comme moi, c'est de se sauver d'ici. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer, mais elle sait qu'elle n'aura aucune réponse tant qu'on n'aura pas bougé.

Sans plus attendre, elle se lève, non sans avoir glissé sa main dans la mienne et en m'entrainant à sa suite. Elle lance un regard noir à Titus en sortant, et je le regarde d'un air perdu.

Lincoln nous suit instantanément, et nous nous retournons tous les trois en entendant la voix grave de mon père.

\- Lexa ! Tu sais où me trouver, quand tu auras besoin d'en parler.

Ma mâchoire me fait mal tellement je serre les dents. C'est une malédiction. J'aimerais ne jamais avoir vu ces scènes. Ne jamais avoir été témoin du supplice de Clarke dans ce monde. Mais il est trop tard. Il faudra que je vive avec à présent.

Il n'est que le messager, il n'est pas responsable, mais pourtant je lui en veux à mort. J'étais heureuse avant qu'il ne déboule sans prévenir dans ma vie.

Xxx

La porte de la voiture de Lincoln se referme. C'est une vieille Citroën qu'il a bricolée des dizaines de fois. L'odeur m'est familière et je me sens de mieux en mieux. Clarke est monté à l'arrière avec moi, et Lincoln conduit. D'habitude, Octavia est sur le siège passager, c'est un peu étrange cette situation. C'est Clarke qui finit par rompre le silence, à peine sortis du parking du parc d'attraction.

\- Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles Lexa...je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, mais ça a intérêt à être assez important pour justifier que tu ne me donnes pas de nouvelles. Sans rire, je pourrais t'étrangler si tu n'avais pas l'air aussi mal.

L'engueulade aussi me rassure. Le sourire qui s'étire doucement sur mes lèvres n'est pas moqueur, c'est du soulagement. Clarke lève un sourcil devant mon expression, et je passe ma main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer dans un baiser avant qu'elle ne s'énerve encore plus.

Ce qui n'était destiné qu'à calmer un peu ma blonde se transforme rapidement en un baiser sensuel qui commence à m'échauffer. Ce n'est que lorsque Lincoln se racle bruyamment la gorge pour nous rappeler qu'il est là, et que non, ce n'est pas un chauffeur de taxi, que l'on se sépare à bout de souffle et les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Clarke se cale dans le fond du siège, et me regarde du coin de l'œil tandis que je reporte mon attention sur le paysage qui défile. Certes, Titus m'a apporté des réponses, mais des dizaines de questions se pressent dans ma tête auxquelles il me tarde de trouver des réponses.

Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je retourne le voir. Mais cette fois-ci, je n'irai pas avant d'avoir parlé à Aden. Et je me préparerai mieux avant de l'affronter.

Le trajet passe en un instant, et je sors de ma réflexion lorsque le véhicule s'immobilise dans la cours de la maison. Personne ne bouge pourtant. Lincoln prend finalement les devants, et se retourne vers nous.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches Lexa, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la bonne façon de trouver.

Je dévisage mon ami, il semble inquiet. J'ignore ce que Clarke lui a dit ou pas. Mais sa présence ce matin me prouve, si j'en avais besoin, qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, et pour Clarke.

\- Merci Lincoln. D'avoir été là. Mais...c'est quelque chose qu'il faut que je règle toute seule.

\- Des clous ! S'indigne Clarke à mes côtés. Tu ne règleras rien du tout toute seule, je vais t'aider, Lincoln va t'aider. Tu n'es pas seule Lexa.

Je sais que je ne suis pas seule. Clarke aussi est spéciale. C'est l'autre partie de mon âme. Nous sommes liés. Mais je ne veux pas l'impliquer là-dedans. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, juste quelques heures, afin de ne jamais avoir à être témoin de ces scènes. Et il est hors de question que Clarke subisse ce que j'ai subi avec cette séance d'hypnose. Moins elle en saura, mieux elle se portera.

\- Je dois parler à Aden. Fais-je en mettant un terme à cette discussion.

La portière s'ouvre à la volée quand je la pousse avec force, et je fonce dans la maison, sans leur laisser le temps de réagir. Je dois avoir l'air d'une folle. Peut-être que je le suis ?

Xxx

Mon poing frappe doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Aden. J'entends un grognement indistinct me répondre un vague « entrez ». Enfin c'est ce qu'il me semble décrypter.

Je m'attend à le voir à moitié endormi dans son lit, mais il est déjà captivé par son jeu vidéo, et ne lève même pas les yeux sur moi. Tant mieux, je dois vraiment avoir une sale tête. D'ailleurs je n'ai même pas pris le temps de passer dans la salle de bain pour me regarder dans une glace, ou changer de vêtements. Oui, décidemment, je dois faire peur à voir.

Mais il est trop tard pour ressortir. J'attrape la télécommande, et m'affale sur le pouf jaune en forme de poire qui lui sert de penderie à en juger par le nombre de fringues qui trône dessus. Vu que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de débarrasser les dits fringues, Aden me jette enfin un œil intrigué, et met pause à son jeu un instant plus tard, en plein action.

Un addict ne met jamais pause en plein action, sauf s'il sent que quelque chose d'important va se passer. Et c'est le cas.

\- Qui est mort ? Me demande-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension, et me détend immédiatement. Mon petit frère a le don de me faire prendre du recul.

\- Personne n'est mort. Dis-je en souriant presque.

\- Alors arrête de faire cette tête. Lance-t-il sur le même ton et en enlevant la pause à son jeu.

Un grognement sort de ma gorge sans que j'y prenne garde. Il m'agace.

\- Il faut que je te parle. C'est important.

Ses yeux restent fixés sur l'écran encore quelques secondes, puis d'une geste sûr, il sauvegarde sa partie avant d'éteindre la télé. Maintenant, il me fait face, et attends que je parle. Maintenant que j'ai toute son attention, je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Je prends la décision de tout déballer.

\- Papa est revenu.

Je marque une pause, guettant sa réaction. Rien. Mais un rien, qui me dit qu'il y a quelque chose.

\- Aden ?

\- Je sais.

\- Quoi ?

Comment ça « il sait » ? Il sait quoi ?

\- Il est venu me voir au lycée. Il y a deux jours. J'imagine que c'était plus facile pour lui de me retrouver dans le système, que de te trouver toi. Parce qu'il était évident que ce n'était pas moi qui l'intéressait.

La colère monte en moi, comment mon petit frère a-t-il pu me cacher ça ?

\- Il est venu te voir, et tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en parler ?

\- Visiblement, toi non plus. Répond-t-il du tac au tac en me dardant d'un regard noir.

Je suis indignée. C'est MON regard noir !

\- Mais je t'en parle MAINTENANT ! Dis-je en me levant pour le toiser.

A son tour, il se lève. Il est plus grand que moi à présent. Mais il reste mon petit frère.

\- Moi A.U.S.S.I.

Mon petit frère qui est aussi têtu que moi, et qui ne lâchera rien, je le sais. Je décide donc de ne pas jouer à « qui a raison », parce qu'au fond, il devait avoir ses raisons tout comme moi. Ça a beau me mettre hors de moi qu'il ait pu me cacher un truc pareil, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

Ma poitrine se soulève lorsque je prends une profonde inspiration pour me calmer. Je romps la tension en soupirant.

\- Il m'a dit que c'était maman qui était partie. Pas lui. Qu'il nous avait cherchés. Tu penses que maman aurait été capable de faire une chose pareil ? J'ai personnellement encore du mal à y croire.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demande-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Son regard se perd dans le vague un moment, avant qu'il ne se rassoit, et commence à parler.

\- Il est venu, au lycée comme je t'ai dit. Il m'attendait à la sortie. Après m'avoir expliqué qui il était, il a commencé à parler de choses étranges. De rêves, de visions.

\- Il t'a parlé de moi ? Je demande assez étonnée.

Aden me jette un regard suspicieux, et reprend le cours de la conversation.

\- Non. Il parlait de MES rêves. Mais j'imagine que mes réponses ne lui ont pas convenus, parce qu'il a vite changé de sujet. Puis il m'a dit qu'on se reverrait bientôt, et qu'il m'expliquerait tout. Mais qu'il fallait qu'il te parle avant.

Ses rêves ? Est-ce que Aden serait aussi un être spécial ? Une âme vagabonde ? Est-ce que cela pourrait se transmettre génétiquement ? Ca ne semble pas cohérent, mais au point où on en est...

\- Tu fais des rêves ?

\- J'imagine, oui, comme tout le monde non ?

\- Non je veux dire...des rêves...comment t'expliquer.

\- De quoi tu parles Lexa ?

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà vécu une situation que tu avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ? Est-ce que tu as déjà fait des rêves si réels qu'à ton réveil tu avais du mal à distinguer la réalité ?

L'adolescent secoue la tête, son regard en dit long. Il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce dont je parle. Et Titus à fait la même conclusion que moi il y a deux jours de ça.

\- Lexa, tu m'expliques ? Il m'a parlé à peine un quart d'heure avant de partir, tu parlais de maman. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

Alors je raconte à mon frère, ma rencontre avec notre père. Un moment j'hésite à tout lui raconter, mais Titus lui a déjà parlé de rêves, de visions. Je lui explique, exactement ce que Titus m'a expliqué, maman qui se serait enfuit avec nous, ma capacité à voyager à travers le temps et l'espace. Et je guette avec impatience sa réaction, car tout au long de mon discours, il n'a pas dit un mot. Les seules choses dont je ne lui parle pas à ce moment, c'est de l'implication de Clarke dans tout ça, du fait qu'elle est comme moi (parce que j'estime qu'il y a certaines choses qu'elle doit apprendre en premier), et bien évidemment, de la séance d'hypnose qui m'a secoué plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Ça, je ne suis pas encore certaine de le partager avec quiconque.

Quand j'ai enfin terminé, il prend une grande inspiration, et pose sa main sur la mienne en soutient.

\- Tu me diras ce que tu ne m'as pas dit un jour ?

Je serre les dents, non seulement je suis mauvaise quand il s'agit de mentir, mais également quand je dois cacher la vérité apparemment. Je hoche la tête dans une vague promesse qui ne m'engage à rien. Il fronce les sourcils, mais n'ajoute rien là-dessus.

\- Si maman a vraiment fait ce qu'il prétend, alors il est dangereux. Maman ne nous aurait jamais fait ça si ce n'était pas important. Il ne dira pas la vérité là-dessus, mais il faut la découvrir.

J'acquiesce, j'en suis arrivée aux mêmes conclusions. Pour nous faire disparaitre de la sorte, maman devait avoir vraiment peur pour nous, pour moi. Savait-elle que ces souvenirs pourraient influencer ma vie, mon caractère, mes choix, de façon draconienne, était-ce de ça qu'elle voulait me protéger ? Et Aden également ? Titus n'avait pas passé assez de temps avec lui pour savoir s'il était comme moi. Elle s'attendait sans doute à le voir agir avec lui comme il était avec moi.

Mais j'ai beau chercher dans mes souvenirs, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui aurait pu faire peur à ma mère de la sorte. Titus avait toujours été un bon père, du moins c'est ce que je pensais du haut de mes cinq ans. Tous deux plongés dans nos pensées, Aden rompt finalement le silence qui s'est installé entre nous.

\- Tu y crois ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Cette histoire d'âme vagabonde ?

Je dévisage longuement mon petit frère. Evidemment, quand on ne l'a pas expérimenté, il est tout de même difficile d'avaler quelque chose d'aussi gros. Il doute, et soudain, ses yeux sont de nouveau ceux d'un enfant de sept ans, prêt à croire tout ce que sa grande sœur qu'il admire voudra bien lui raconter. Le fait que je ne lui ai jamais raconté de bobard penche sans doute en ma faveur.

Je sais que quoi que je réponde, il me croira sans hésitation. J'ai le choix. Lui dire la vérité, et l'entrainer avec moi dans cette histoire, ou lui mentir, et lui épargner d'être mêlé à ça. C'est peut être une des seules fois où j'arriverai à être convaincante, où j'arriverai à mentir. Pour protéger quelqu'un que j'aime. Je hoche la tête.

\- Oui. C'est la seule chose qu'il m'ait dite sur laquelle je n'ai aucun doute.

Jusque-là, la vérité a toujours été le meilleur choix. Je pense qu'il le sera toujours. Même si parfois c'est dur, même si parfois ça fait mal. Au final, la vérité est toujours le meilleur choix.

\- Tu me raconte ? Tes rêves ?

Un poids immense s'écrase sur ma poitrine, la pensée de partager ces moments tragiques avec mon petit frère ne me font pas plaisir. Etant donné que je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de la séance d'hypnose, je lui parle de mes rêves, ceux que je faisais quand j'étais avec Clarke. Ceux dont je n'ai que peu de souvenirs au final. Je lui parle de Lexa la guerrière, et du monde dans lequel elle vit. Brièvement, sans détails superflu, juste avec les quelques souvenirs de mes rêves. Ou plutôt de mes cauchemars.

 **XXX**

Cette discussion avec mon frère m'a vidée, et je referme la porte soigneusement, le laissant à ses pensées, ou ses jeux vidéo. Deux pas plus loin, j'appuie mon dos contre le mur du couloir, et ferme les yeux pour tenter de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées. Je me sens mal, depuis que je me suis réveillée de cet état d'hypnose. Le seul moment où j'ai pu m'échapper un instant, c'était dans la voiture, avec Clarke. Je sais que c'est d'elle que j'ai besoin, de ses bras autour de moi, de ses lèvres sur ma peau, de son odeur flottant dans l'air. Rien que d'y penser, je me sens reprendre un peu de contenance. Mais la culpabilité m'assaille dès que mes yeux se rouvre et que je découvre mon reflet dans le miroir en face de moi. Le visage de Lexa, mon visage, celui de la femme qui a fait souffrir celle qu'elle aimait, dans un monde apocalyptique où seul la survie du plus fort semblait compter. Les larmes remplissent de nouveau mes yeux.

\- Lexa ?

La chaleur de sa main sur ma peau froide irradie dans mon bras. Sa voix me fait tourner la tête vers elle. L'inquiétude se lit dans ses yeux bleus, les assombrissant légèrement, comme les jours d'orages. Elle est tellement belle. Et avec ce simple geste, c'est comme si elle retirait le poids qui pesait sur ma poitrine, me permettant de respirer librement de nouveau.

Mais qu'advient-il ensuite ? Si elle me décharge de mes doutes, de mes peurs et de ma culpabilité ? Trouvent-ils place dans son cœur, sur ses épaules ? Il est hors de question que je laisse Clarke porter un fardeau dans cette vie aussi. Surtout si c'est le mien.

Je me sens perdu, comme lorsque je l'avais perdue elle. Pourtant, cette fois, elle est en face de moi. Et j'ai peur. Nous sommes liées, bien plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'ai peur que ce lien nous sépare.

\- Parle-moi. Dit Clarke en se plaçant en face de moi, tentant sans grand succès de me sortir de ma transe.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Je lâche sur un ton un peu froid.

Je grimace intérieurement, elle recule imperceptiblement, vexée. Son regard se charge de reproche. Je n'ai pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle est venue me chercher chez Titus. Elle a pris des risques, elle est venue, et je ne l'ai même pas remerciée. Sa patience est mise à rude épreuve.

\- Tu viens juste de passer une heure à discuter avec Aden...me fait-elle, d'un ton mordant.

J'ai fini par l'énerver. Comme je la comprends, j'aurais pété un plomb il y a longtemps à sa place. J'ai envie de la calmer, de la rassurer, mais je n'ai pas le courage de parler encore. Je suis fatiguée.

\- C'est mon frère. Fais-je entre mes dents.

Pourquoi mon corps ne réagit absolument pas comme j'aurais envie qu'il le fasse. Je ne veux pas parler à Clarke de cette façon. Je n'ai aucune intention de la faire souffrir. Et pourtant...je l'ai blessée.

Je n'attends pas la répartie de la blonde qui tarde à venir sous le coup de la surprise, et me précipite dans les escaliers. Je m'apprête à sortir, quand j'aperçois du coin de l'œil le sac de frappe de Lincoln qu'il a installé dans le sous-sol. Voilà exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Visiblement, quelque chose doit sortir de moi, et je ne veux pas que Clarke serve de punching ball. Il faut que je me calme avant toute chose. J'enfile une paire de gants, lance la compile de rock de Lincoln et commence à frapper méthodiquement la cible.

 **XXX**

Le bruit de mes poings qui s'enfoncent dans le sable, le frottement du cuir de mes gants sur la toile du sac, et la musique qui hurle derrière moi. Tout ça, mêlé à l'effort physique que je fournis depuis de longues minutes, me vide petit à petit, de tous mes doutes, de toute ma frustration.

J'arrête le sac qui se balance, et l'entoure de mes bras, pensivement. Mon esprit est clair à présent, mais je refuse de penser à ce qui me tourmentait. C'est encore trop tôt, je veux profiter de cet instant de calme, gagné à la sueur de mon front.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle éteint la chaine que je la découvre en me retournant. Mes joues sont rouges, et la sueur coule le long de ma tempe. Vue le volume de la musique, il est évident que je ne l'ai pas entendue. Vu mon acharnement à cogner dans cet objet inanimé, je ne l'ai pas remarquée. Je ne sais donc pas depuis combien de temps Octavia est là, à me regarder d'un drôle d'air, comme si elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose.

D'un revers de la main j'essuie les gouttes qui me tombent dans les yeux, et je retire mes gants en me dirigeant vers elle. Elle lève un sourcil, et me tend une bouteille d'eau que j'attrape avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant.

\- Si ça t'intéresse, ta copine est partie furieuse il y a presque une demi-heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a mise dans cet état, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas toi, sinon tu as du souci à te faire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Je manque de m'étouffer en avalant une gorgé d'eau de travers, et recrache en toussant le liquide.

\- Mouais, ça veut tout dire. Ajoute Octavia en me jetant un regard suspicieux.

Je lui adresse un regard noir, et ouvre la bouche avec la ferme intention de lui suggérer de se mêler de ses affaires. Pourtant, quelque chose m'arrête en route. Peut-être l'image fugace d'une jeune fille aux yeux maquillés de noir. Et le souvenir de ce dessin de Clarke, celui qui représentait Lincoln et Octavia, dans des costumes ne me rappelant que trop ceux de mes visions.

\- J'ai refusé de lui parler d'hier soir.

\- Hier soir ? T'étais où ? Clarke a appelé Lincoln en panique au milieu de la nuit, il est parti aussitôt après, et là il vous ramène ce matin et il se passe ça, j'y comprends rien. Tu l'as trompée ou quoi ?

Je lève deux yeux offusqués sur mon amie, et fait une moue dégouttée.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Comment tu peux même imaginer que je ferais quelque chose pareille à Clarke ?

\- J'n'imagine rien, je disais ça comme ça...alors ?

J'ouvre le placard pour trouver une serviette propre pour m'essuyer un peu, avant de passer à la douche.

\- J'étais avec mon père. C'est...compliqué. Et je ne lui ai pas raconté, parce que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui dire...

\- Ok mademoiselle mystère. Alors si j'étais toi, je trouverais le moyen de savoir rapidement quoi lui dire, et j'irais m'excuser platement, avant de discuter avec elle de ce sujet qui m'a l'air...bien compliqué.

Octavia tourne les talons, me plantant là. Je regarde la jeune fille disparaitre derrière la porte du couloir, et lâche un long soupir.

Elle a raison. Mais avant de parler à Clarke, je dois comprendre ce que tout cela implique, et pour ça...il faut que je retourne voir Titus.

 **XXX**

La seconde fois n'est pas moins flippante. En fait, les fêtes foraines, tant que ce n'est pas blindé de monde avec la musique à fond, c'est flippant.

Je passe devant les grilles en accélérant, et file en direction de la caravane de Titus. Juste avant de frapper, je remarque sur la porte un léger creux dans le métal. Je crois que Lincoln n'y a vraiment pas été de main morte.

Trois coups brefs suffisent à faire bouger l'homme dans la caravane. Je l'entends se mouvoir jusqu'à derrière la porte, et enclencher la poignée. Il s'arrête net en me découvrant, il faut dire qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, je fuyais ce lieu comme si le diable l'habitait. Peut-être y-a-t-il un peu de vrai là-dedans.

Au bout d'un moment gênant qui semble durer des heures, il se racle la gorge bruyamment.

\- Tu veux entrer ?

Non. Absolument pas. Niet. No thanks. Hors de question. Plutôt mourir.

\- Oui.

Il s'écarte pour aller s'assoir à la petite table centrale, et me laisse le soin de grimper moi-même pour aller m'assoir en face de lui.

-Alors Lexa ? Tu avais quelques choses à me demander ?

Ma mâchoire se serre si fort, que j'ai peur que mes dents se fêlent. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'arrive à marmonner une vague réponse positive. Mais là non plus je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Pourquoi es-tu allé voir Aden ? Tu as dit que...ce truc, cette capacité à voyager dans le temps et l'espace, était lié à mon âme. Quel rapport avec lui ?

Il sourit discrètement, presque tendrement. Cette expression en particulier sur le visage dur de cet homme le rend un peu plus inquiétant. J'ai du mal à retrouver la moindre trace de mon père en lui.

\- Aden est mon fils. C'est normal que j'ai eu envie de le rencontrer non.

Et puis son sourire disparait, laissant place à l'air sérieux que je lui connais mieux depuis qu'il est revenu.

\- Il n'est pas comme toi. Quand le docteur m'a dit...il s'interrompt soudain, comme s'il venait de laisser s'échapper quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était génétique...mais cette piste n'a pas été confirmée.

Le docteur...le son familier de cette voix prononçant ce mot, laisse surgir des images floues dans mon esprit. Une chambre immaculée, des appareils étranges, du sang dans des petits flacons, s'alignant sur la table de chevet. Je cligne fortement des yeux pour faire disparaitre ces images. Souvenirs ? De cette vie ? D'une autre ?

\- Est-ce que Clarke...je veux dire, cette vie que j'ai...expérimentée. Il y a un moyen de l'empêcher de se dérouler comme ça ? De modifier le cours du temps ?

\- Hum...réfléchit-il rapidement. Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

\- Ces visions que j'ai eues. C'était...horrible.

\- Horrible ?

\- Oui, Clarke...

J'avale difficilement ma salive en me remémorant certains passages de mon état d'hypnose

\- Si je pouvais l'éviter...

Titus avance sa main pour la poser sur la mienne dans une tentative de réconfort.

\- Cette capacité que tu as, ce lien que vous avez, ce n'est pas une bénédiction. Ça a rendu folles la plupart des personnes que j'ai rencontrées. Quant aux autres...

\- Quoi ?

\- Ecoute Lexa, je crois qu'il serait plus prudent de t'éloigner de Clarke.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est ta mort que tu as vu hier soir non ? C'est de ça dont tu parles.

Comment a-t-il deviné ? Peut-être est-ce récurent chez les personnes capable de, voyager comme moi. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui était le plus terrible pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Clarke ?

\- L'histoire à tendance à se répéter, les âmes sœurs, quand elles sont réunies, ne vivent pas longtemps. Cette fille causera ta perte Lexa. Dans cette vie comme dans l'autre.

Mes sourcils se froncent machinalement.

\- Tu veux dire, que quelque chose de terrible risque d'arriver ?

Il hoche la tête, confirmant mes peurs. Selon lui, Clarke serait responsable, alors que de mon point de vue, tout est de ma faute.

Hors de moi, je me lève soudainement et sors en trombe de la caravane. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ose tenir ce genre de discours, à peine deux jours après avoir fait sa réapparition. Et depuis son demi-aveu au sujet d'Aden, j'ai encore plus de mal à lui faire confiance.

Pourtant, quelque chose qu'il a dit me semble plus juste, et difficile à ignorer. L'histoire se répète toujours. C'est un fait. Les lieux, les temps, et les personnages changent. Les circonstances aussi. Mais le résultat au final, demeure inchangé.

Notre monde n'est peut-être pas aussi chaotique que celui que j'ai découvert hier soir, mais si je la fais souffrir, ça revient au même. Si je deviens folle, ou pire, si elle devient folle. Plus j'y pense, moins je veux prendre le risque. Et jamais, je ne veux qu'elle puisse avoir un aperçu de ce monde de désolation.

 **XXX**

Je traine des pieds en suivant le chemin pavé qui me mènera jusqu'à l'appartement de Clarke et Raven. Il est probable que je me fasse remonter les bretelles par la brune avant de pouvoir parler à la blonde, et franchement je ne suis pas d'humeur. Mais je me prépare psychologiquement à essuyer les foudres de Raven Reyes.

Depuis que je suis partie il y a deux jours, je n'ai donné de nouvelles qu'à Lincoln, afin qu'ils ne s'inquiète pas trop. Mais j'avais besoin de faire le point sur tout ça. J'ai fait des rêves de nouveau. Plus réalistes, plus détaillés. Toujours dans ce même monde à l'agonie, et avec toujours plus de douleur. J'ai vu le champ de bataille. Sans doute celui que Clarke a entre aperçu quand elle avait douze ans, la première fois qu'on s'est embrassées. Tant de guerriers, assassinés. Car il ne s'agissait pas d'une bataille, mais d'un massacre. Je le sais, car depuis ma séance d'hypnose, je me rappelle maintenant. Mes rêves ne sont plus flous lorsque je me réveille, ils sont vifs et j'ai du mal à me raccrocher à la réalité. Ma réalité.

Je marque une pause en bas de l'immeuble, et lève les yeux vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Raven n'est pas en train de fumer, car la fenêtre est fermée. Je sais que ça rend Clarke dingue quand elle fait ça en plein hiver, poussant le radiateur qui est juste sous la fenêtre à fond pour contrer l'air froid qui rentre par l'ouverture. Ma main pousse la porte et j'entame la montée.

Mais avant d'arriver tout à fait en haut, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre pour laisser sortir Raven qui manque de se vautrer sur les marches inégales en m'apercevant. J'ai remarqué l'hésitation dans son regard sur le choix à faire. Mon air contrit la réfrénant sans doute sur l'engueulade qui va suivre. Rapidement pourtant, son air décidé reprend le dessus et elle verrouille la porte derrière elle tout en descendant les deux marches qui nous séparent.

Quelque part, ça me rassure de savoir qu'elle l'a choisie, elle. Qu'elle lui voue sa loyauté, et qu'elle soit toujours là pour la protéger. Ça me rassure, de savoir que Clarke aura toujours Raven auprès d'elle.

\- NON ! Pas question ! Tu te pointe comme une fleur après un silence radio de plus de deux jours ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé ? D'ailleurs on ne sait même pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Et s'il ne s'agissait que de ma curiosité maladive ce ne serait pas bien grave. Mais là on parle de Clarke. De TOI et Clarke. Tu l'a prévenue que tu venais au moins ?

Vu qu'elle daigne marquer une pause dans sa tirade, ça doit signifier qu'elle attend une réponse à cette question. Réponse que je me contente de mimer en balançant ma tête mollement de gauche à droite l'air hagard.

\- Et ben voilà. T'arrives sans prévenir ! Qui t'as dit qu'elle avait envie de t'écouter ? D'ailleurs elle n'est même pas là. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. T'as vraiment une sale tête. Si j'oublie pas, je lui dirai que t'es passée. Et puis t'es quand même gonflée...

La tête basse, j'attends patiemment qu'elle finisse son speech. Ses mots glissent sur moi comme de l'eau sur le verre. Seul le bruit du verrou que l'on retire, et de la porte qui s'ouvre, me fait lever les yeux de nouveau, malgré le flux incessant de reproches de Raven.

\- Laisse la Raven. Dit Clarke tristement en rentrant de nouveau dans l'appartement, laissant la porte ouverte pour que je la suive.

Je ne l'ai aperçue qu'un court instant, mais elle non plus n'a pas l'air en forme. Des cernes bordent ses yeux habituellement pleins de vie, ses cheveux sont remontés à la vas vite dans un chignon approximatif, et malgré le fait que l'on soit en fin d'après-midi, elle est en pyjama. Ou quelque chose qui y ressemble.

Je croise le regard de Raven en la dépassant, c'est le regard habituel de « si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue ». Mais je pense qu'il est trop tard pour ça.

Une fois la porte refermée, j'enlève mes bottes, pose ma veste sur le canapé, et rejoins Clarke dans sa chambre. Elle est assise à son bureau, elle dessine. Mes yeux profitent de cet instant pour la détailler, la courbure de ses épaules quand elle est penchée sur son œuvre, les mèches de ses cheveux qui s'échappent pour aller chatouiller sa joue, les taches de crayons et de peinture sur ses mains.

Nous restons là un moment, simplement pour se réhabituer à la présence de l'autre. Je réalise que nous n'avions pas été séparées plus de quelques heures depuis des semaines. J'aurais probablement pu m'habituer à ça pour le reste de ma vie. Mais Titus à tout gâché. Ou est-ce moi ? Qu'importe, ma décision est prise. Clarke ne souffrira pas encore une fois de mes actions

\- Tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu es venue me dire, ou tu comptes rester planter sur le pas de la porte le reste de la journée ?

Un frisson remonte tout le long de ma colonne à l'entente du ton froid de Clarke qui vient de s'adresser à moi. Je déteste ça.

\- Je suis venue te dire...que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Dis-je d'une voix blanche qui ne me ressemble pas.

Cette phrase pourrait avoir des dizaines de significations, pourtant, Clarke a bien compris où je voulais en venir, car son corps se raidit. Sa main à subitement stoppé sa course sur le papier, et elle se tourne finalement vers moi, deux yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

\- C'est une blague ? Demande-t-elle soudain prise d'une terreur incontrôlable.

Je le sais, car je peux presque entendre son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, et sa respiration s'arrêter sous le coup de l'émotion. Moi-même je ne suis pas loin de défaillir, incapable de me projeter au-delà de cette conversation.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce que j'ai vu. C'est une malédiction. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'épargner ça.

\- Même me quitter ?

Je hoche la tête, et baisse les yeux. Après deux jours de cauchemars, et d'introspection, c'est à cette conclusion que je suis finalement parvenue. Parfois, la meilleure chose à faire pour protéger les gens qu'on aime, c'est de les quitter.

\- C'est stupide. Argue-t-elle en se levant, toujours incrédule.

\- Clarke, tu ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas...Je commence, prête à lui service tout un argumentaire.

\- Vas te faire foutre ! Je n'ai pas peur. Aboie-t-elle sans me laisser finir.

Elle est maintenant à quelques pas à peine de moi. Je peux sentir l'odeur de son shampoing, et je sais qu'elle s'est lavé les cheveux ce matin. Je peux distinguer les petites rides que la colère dessine sur son front, et qu'habituellement, je fais disparaitre sous mes baisers. Quand je suis presque sure qu'elle ne m'interrompra pas de nouveau. Je reprends la parole sur un ton égale, comme si je racontais une histoire.

\- La première fois que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, tu m'as aussi parlé de cette... « vision » que tu avais eue. Ça t'a tellement effrayée, que ça nous a tenues éloignées pendant plus de dix ans. Même quand nous vivions encore au village. Ce que j'ai vu l'autre soir, c'est incomparable. C'est de la torture. Et je ne veux pas te faire traverser ça de nouveau.

Une lueur de compréhension passe dans ses yeux, et elle s'approche encore pour me saisir la main. Le contact physique et la proximité n'aide pas du tout à ma résolution, surtout quand la seule chose que j'ai envie c'est de la serrer dans mes bras.

\- J'avais tort Lexa. J'avais douze ans, j'avais peur, et j'avais tort. Ce qu'on vit, ça vaut le coup d'affronter toute les peurs du monde. Tu vaux le coup. Je veux me souvenir.

Je recule soudainement et dégage ma main. Comme si la terreur qui l'habitait depuis quelques minutes venait tout à coup de se transmettre par ce simple contact, et se déchainait à présent en moi.

\- Et je ne veux pas que tu te souviennes ! Dis-je avec force en reculant d'un pas, butant contre le montant de la porte.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider.

Le regard résolu, elle attrape son manteau pour se diriger vers la porte d'un pas assuré. Je sais exactement où elle compte aller. Chez Titus.

\- NON ! Je crie en l'attrapant pas le bras pour la stopper.

Je la regarde, et tous ces souvenirs remontent en moi, les larmes brillent au coin de mes yeux.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est te faire souffrir...

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, qu'un aveu à demi-mot. Mais ses yeux sont à nouveau braqués sur moi tendrement, j'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir à le lui dire.

\- Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

\- J'aimerais que ça ne le soit pas.

Défaite, je m'assois sur le lit. Et je lui raconte.

\- Ce monde...je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est. Un futur possible selon Titus. Une possibilité parmi d'autres. C'est un monde dur, sans espoir. Tu étais la seule lumière dans ce monde dévasté...et je t'ai détruite. Je t'aimais, et pourtant je t'ai trahie. Je t'aimais, et pourtant je t'ai abandonnée.

\- Tu te souviens de tout ?

\- Maintenant oui. De tous mes rêves. Ils sont clairs maintenant. Même si les protagonistes restent flous. Je me souviens de toi. Dans chacun de mes rêves. Et de ce que je ressentais, à chaque fois que je voyais ton visage. Couvert de sang et de cendre.

\- Raconte-moi.

\- Clarke, non.

Ce ne sont pas mes actions, pas vraiment. Et la guerrière ne semblait avoir aucun problème avec ça. Alors pourquoi je me sens tellement honteuse de ses choix. Probablement que dans ce monde, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Mais ici, tout est diffèrent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te souviennes. Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes, ce que j'ai vu dans la peau de mon alter ego. Tu étais...brisée. Et plus jamais je ne serai responsable de ça.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je sors de la chambre, enfile mes bottes tout en attrapant ma veste, et file dans la cage d'escalier. Mes sorties commencent à manquer un peu d'originalité.

Il va falloir que je retourne le voir une dernière fois. Il faut qu'il disparaisse. Si je pouvais, j'irais à l'instant même, mais je n'ai plus le courage, plus la force après cette rencontre avec Clarke.

De plus, Costia risquerait de s'alarmer, et je ne lui ai pas tout dit. C'est déjà à peine si elle m'a laissée sortir de chez elle sans aller voir un médecin, après deux jours passés sur son canapé. Elle serait bien capable d'appeler la police si je ne suis pas rentrée à l'heure.

Titus sera encore la demain, et moi il faut que je dorme...si j'y arrive.

 **xxx**


	21. Chapter 21 : Nevermore

**Salut à tous !**

 **Me revoilà, et cette fois ci pour la dernière fois. Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction que j'ai commencé à posté il y a déjà presque un an (et à écrire il y a encore plus longtemps)**

 **La fin est toujours la partie la plus difficile à écrire, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. Personnellement, je suis partagée entre la satisfaction d'avoir finalement terminé, et la nostalgie que ce soit fini.**

 **Je tenais à remercier, encore une fois, mais du fond du cœur, tous ceux qui m'ont suivi, et laissé des messages (désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à tout le monde la dernière fois). J'ai adoré avoir vos avis tout au long de l'aventure. Certains on même parfois influencé le court des événements. Et une spéciale dédicace à Sarah3386 ;)**

 **Merci aux auteurs des fanfictions qui m'ont inspirés sur ce forum, essentiellement GeekGirlG, HedaxLexa et Ch8rlie.**

 **Merci aussi à ma femme, ma première lectrice et correctrice.**

 **Pour la dernière fois, bonne lecture :)**

 **Ah oui j'oubliais, je vais poster juste après un petit quelque chose, mais pas de faux espoirs, il ne s'agit pas d'un chapitre supplémentaire ;)**

 **xxx**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **XXX**

 **Chapitre 21 : Nevermore**

 **XXX**

 _Le médecin rentre encore une fois, seringue en main. Trois petits flacons remplis de liquide rouge sont déjà posés sur la table à côté du lit où je suis étendue. Je ramène mon bras vers moi d'un geste défensif, et promène mon regard à la recherche de mon père. Il est dans la pièce, un peu plus loin, parlant à une infirmière._

 _Je m'apprête à protester alors que le médecin s'approche, mais il passe sans m'accorder la moindre attention. Et quand mon père se retourne, je découvre mon petit frère, tout juste âgé de quelques semaines, dans ses bras._

 _Mon cri de détresse est étouffé car ma voix semble ne pas avoir servi depuis longtemps. Je tousse un peu quand j'essaye de parler, et tente d'arracher les patchs qui me relient par des fils à ces ordinateurs. Je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent la même chose à mon petit frère._

 _Mon père s'installe à mes côtés, Aden n'est plus dans ses bras. Par-dessus son épaule, je l'aperçois dans les bras de l'infirmière, le docteur est en train de l'examiner._

 _\- Chuuut Lexa, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent du mal à Aden !_

 _\- Voyons Lexa, les docteurs ne font pas de mal._

 _\- C'est moi qui suis malade, pas lui ! Il ne faut pas faire ça._

 _\- On doit vérifier si Aden n'est pas malade lui non plus, Lexa, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _Je continue à m'agiter, mon père me repousse au fond de mon lit, et fait un signe à quelqu'un derrière moi que je ne vois pas. Tout à coup, je sens mes muscles se relâcher, la tête me tourne un peu, et je fini pas me reposer sur les oreillers blancs, avant de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve. Malgré l'état apathique de mon corps, mon esprit est pourtant toujours vif, et ne peut s'empêcher de trembler en entendant le premier cri de panique du nourrisson._

Mes yeux s'ouvrent grand tout à coup. Je suis complétement réveillée. L'écho du cri d'Aden résonne tandis que mon cœur tente tant bien que mal de ralentir sa course effrénée. Je sens l'humidité contre ma joue, et contre mon dos. La couverture est en boule à mes pieds, et les draps trempés sous mon corps. Je m'assois sur le canapé, dans le salon de Costia, en revivant les images d'un rêve d'un genre nouveau. Rêve ou souvenirs ? C'est aujourd'hui la question que je me pose à chaque réveil. Et cette fois encore, il me semble bien qu'il s'agisse d'un souvenir. Encore que celui-là est d'un genre nouveau, il s'agit vraisemblablement de souvenirs de ma petite enfance. Je commence à entrevoir ce qui a pu faire fuir ma mère.

La sueur est déjà froide sur mon corps tremblant, je jette un œil à ma montre, trois heures et quart. Trop tôt pour me lever. Il va falloir que j'essaye de me rendormir. Mais il faut que je me change d'abord. Je tire sur les draps pour les retirer du canapé, et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Evidemment, je n'ai pas d'autre t-shirt, mais je fouille au passage dans le sac de sport de Costia qui traine là, trouvant mon bonheur rapidement.

Je glisse les draps dans la machine à laver, et saute sous la douche, pour me décrasser, à la fois de la sueur et des mauvais rêves. Le léger toc sur la vitre de la douche me fait sursauter. Avec l'eau ruisselant sur ma tête je n'ai pas entendu Costia qui vient de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

\- Lexa ? Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu l'eau couler...

\- Humm, j'ai fait un cauchemar. Dis-je en coupant finalement l'eau.

J'entrouvre la porte de la douche pour me saisir de la serviette, et m'enroule dedans avant de sortir. Costia est planté là, dos tourné, mais le miroir en face d'elle lui renvoi mon image. Elle baisse les yeux en rougissant légèrement.

\- Je vais t'attendre dans le salon.

Un sourire mutin s'invite sur mes lèvres, et je ne suis pas sure qu'elle entende ma réplique.

\- Oui, ce serait bien.

En quelques minutes, je suis sèche, habillée, la serviette enroulée autour de ma chevelure. Costia m'attend comme promis sur le canapé, qu'elle a réinstallé avec des draps propres. Sur la table basse, elle a posé un mug, celui que je préférais, rempli de lait chaud et de miel.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention, et m'écroule à côté d'elle. Elle se tourne vers moi, se rapprochant dans un même geste. Elle est trop près, il est trop tard, et ça ne peut que mal se terminer. Pourtant, je ne dis rien, et prend la tasse qu'elle me tend sans un mot.

Nous restons ainsi quelques temps, moi sirotant mon lait chaud, elle me scrutant de la tête au pied. Elle finit par briser le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Je secoue la tête négativement. Vraiment, je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler. Je sais ce qui me tourmente. Et demain, j'y mettrai un terme. Mais pour l'instant, il faudrait que je dorme. La douche et le lait me font du bien, mes yeux se ferment tout seul par moment. Mais Costia n'a pas l'air décidé à aller se coucher.

\- Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

Sa proposition me prend au dépourvu. Et je suis de nouveau bien réveillée. Il est certain que me blottir dans des bras chaud terminerait de m'endormir. Mais malheureusement, une seule paire de bras ferait l'affaire, et ce ne sont pas les siens.

\- Costia...non...je ne peux pas.

\- Oh...pardon. Je croyais que toi et Clarke, enfin, que tu l'avais quittée.

Je tique à cette remarque. Quittée ? C'est ça que j'ai fait hier soir ? Je n'en sais rien. J'imagine que dans n'importe quel couple on pourrait appeler ça comme ça. Mais nous ne sommes pas n'importe quel couple, et Clarke n'est certainement pas n'importe qui.

\- Pas vraiment. Peut-être. De toute façon, personne ne pourra jamais prendre sa place Quoi qu'il se passe.

Costia hoche la tête et recule un peu. Je réalise à cet instant que son retrait me soulage, alors que je n'avais pas l'impression d'être oppressée jusqu'ici. Oui, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours à Clarke.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle maintenant ?

\- Je...c'est compliqué.

\- Ça m'a l'air simple au contraire. Tu viens de me dire que tu l'aimeras toujours. Et je n'ai aucun mal à le croire, car tu l'as toujours aimée. Alors tu devrais être avec elle. Peu importe les difficultés. Vous devriez discuter pour régler vos problèmes.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de NOS problèmes. Il s'agit de MES problèmes. Et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais lui faire subir ça.

Costia sourit tendrement, et secoue la tête en soupirant.

\- Lexa, si elle t'aime autant...non, si elle t'aime, ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de comme tu l'aimes toi, alors crois-moi, tes problèmes sont déjà ses problèmes, que vous soyez ensemble ou non.

Costia se penche vers moi, et m'embrasse légèrement le front en se levant du canapé. Elle disparait bientôt derrière la porte de sa chambre, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Je termine cul sec mon lait chaud, et me réinstalle entre les draps frais, qui sentent bon la lavande.

Contre toute attente, je ne me rends même pas compte que je m'endors directement.

XXX

Il est presque onze heures quand j'ouvre les yeux de nouveau. Il neige dehors, il fait presque noir dans l'appartement. Je me lève et m'arrête devant le frigo pour lire la note de Costia. Elle m'informe qu'elle n'a pas voulu me réveiller, après cette nuit, et m'invite à faire comme chez moi, comme d'habitude.

Je me prépare un thé, et le sirote en contemplant les cristaux de glace s'envoler au grès du vent. C'est beau. Les flocons tombent les uns après les autres, s'empilant, formant une épaisse couche de poudre blanche sur le rebord de la fenêtre comme sur la chaussée en bas de l'immeuble. Quand je m'en sens la force, je m'habille, et pars d'un pas décidé.

Cette fois ci, je ne n'accorde même pas un regard vers la fête foraine, et me dirige immédiatement vers mon but, la caravane de Titus.

Sans frapper, j'actionne la poignée pour rentrer, emportant avec moi des centaines de petits flocons tournoyant qui vont s'écraser sur le sol avant de fondre en une vulgaire petite flaque. Titus lève les yeux dans ma direction, à peine étonné. J'inspire profondément avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu dois partir. Je ne veux plus te voir. Ne t'approche plus d'Aden, ni de moi, ni d'aucun de mes amis. Et je veux que tu sois parti d'ici ce soir.

L'homme se lève, et de sa démarche lourde, s'approche un peu.

\- Lexa, on peut...

\- NON ! On ne peut rien du tout. Tu dégages et c'est tout. Et si tu n'es pas parti ce soir, je reviens foutre le feu.

Mon dernier commentaire ne le fait pas rire. Il sait, il lit dans mes yeux ce dont je suis capable. Comme les autres, peut être que moi aussi, je deviens folle.

Je le veux loin. Loin de moi, pour qu'il ne puisse plus exercer son influence néfaste sur moi ni sur Aden. Pour qu'il ne puisse plus nous blesser.

Il met ses mains en avant, d'un geste apaisant.

\- Lexa...

Je les balaye d'un geste nerveux, et commence à crier. J'ai besoin que ça sorte.

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait. Je sais pourquoi maman est partie. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Aden dans cet hôpital ? Il n'avait que quelques semaines ! Et moi ? Tu me droguais ? Je n'étais pas malade avoue ! Tu m'as manipulé ! Tu as manipulée une enfant de cinq ans, et maman est partie pour t'empêcher de nous traiter comme des rats de laboratoire !

Enfin, un semblant de culpabilité apparait sur ses traits. Il pensait sans doute que j'avais oublié. C'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre une porte dans mon cerveau, laissant passer tous les souvenirs, de cette vie ou des autres. Ma voix se transforme en un grondement sourd, menaçant.

\- Alors, tu pars. Et tu ne reviens pas. Jamais.

Il hoche la tête. C'est discret, mais c'est là. Il accepte. Il renonce. Il s'en va. Et le soulagement qui m'envahit me libère de quelque chose. Tout a commencé à foirer au moment où il a débarqué. Peut-être qu'en me débarrassant de lui, j'arriverai à remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma vie.

XXX

Ça fait quelques jours maintenant que je n'ai pas remis les pieds chez moi. Je gare la voiture sous l'abri, la neige s'est arrêtée pour l'instant, mais le ciel est encore tout gris. Je monte les escaliers qui me mènent au salon, et balance mes chaussures sur le tas, avec les autres. Comment est-ce possible qu'il y ait autant de chaussures ? La présence des tongs d'Aden, et des sandales d'Anya répondent en partie à ma question. On est quand même en décembre, ils auraient pu ranger leurs chaussures d'été...

Mais visiblement, le rangement n'est pas leur première préoccupation, je découvre Lincoln et Anya, en plein discussion dans le canapé, lorsque je pénètre dans la pièce. Ils s 'interrompent immédiatement, me fixant d'un air inquiet.

\- Quoi ? Je demande, légèrement agacée par leurs regards fixés sur moi.

Anya est la première à réagir, se levant immédiatement pour venir me tirer les oreilles. Littéralement, me tirer les oreilles. Elle n'a pas fait ça depuis que j'avais onze ans, et je dois dire que ça ne m'avait pas manqué. Mais alors pas du tout. Je proteste en me plaignant copieusement du mal que cela fait, mais la suit docilement jusqu'au canapé, où je me retrouve aux côtés de Lincoln. Anya s'installe sur la table basse en face de moi.

\- T'étais où ? Commence-t-elle en dardant son regard noir sur moi.

Je lui renvoi son regard en me frottant les oreilles, et me tourne vers Lincoln, qui semble fâché aussi. Quoi que plus inquiet que fâché. Après tout, ils ont bien le droit d'être un peu énervé de mon récent comportement.

\- J'étais chez Titus.

\- Tout ce temps ? S'étonne Lincoln.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ils ne m'ont pas vu depuis trois jours. Qu'est-ce que je serais allée faire autant de temps chez Titus ?

\- Evidemment que non ! Je réplique sur la défensive.

Anya lève la main en signe d'apaisement.

\- Holà mademoiselle, déjà tu vas te calmer, et tu vas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé pendant trois jours où on s'est fait un sang d'encre. Non, mieux, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que tu as passé la nuit chez ce vieux bonhomme flippant.

Je prends une profonde inspiration pour tenter de raconter tout ça d'une voix ferme.

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je suis allée chez...je marque une pause, je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre de la part de mes amis...chez Costia.

Anya n'a pas bronché, mais l'expression choquée de Lincoln est plus parlante.

\- Quoi ? J'avais besoin de prendre du recul, et je ne pouvais pas aller chez quelqu'un...

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens, car si je la termine, j'avoue quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie de leur dire. Parce que je ne suis pas encore prête à assumer les conséquences de mes actes.

\- Costia ? Sérieux ? C'est pour ça que tu as rompu avec Clarke ? S'étonne Lincoln.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! Enfin, qu'est-ce que vous me sortez la ?

\- Et bien Octavia m'a dit que Raven lui avait dit que tu étais passé chez elles, et qu'elle avait retrouvé Clarke...heu...on va dire, pas bien du tout.

Je serre les dents. Evidemment je n'ai pas laissé Clarke au meilleur de sa forme hier.

\- Il ne se passe rien avec Costia, j'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un pour m'accueillir qui ne poseraient pas de question. Quand à Clarke, je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment. L'important, c'est que Titus sera parti ce soir, et j'espère qu'avec un peu de temps, j'oublierai toute cette histoire.

Anya et Lincoln s'échange un regard inquiet, et font tout pour ne pas croiser le mien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

L'expression indignée sur le visage de ma sœur serait presque comique si l'instant n'était pas dramatique.

\- T'es gonflée de nous poser cette question, c'est toi qui fait des mystères pour tout.

\- ANYA !

Décidemment, je ne suis pas d'humeur à ce qu'on me mène en bateau.

\- Okay, okay. Si les dires d'Octavia sont vrais, Raven et Clarke se sont pointées chez Titus hier soir. Elles y sont restées assez tard.

Clarke ? Chez Titus ? S'il lui a raconté la même histoire qu'à moi, alors...elle sait. Peut-être même lui a-t-elle permis de l'hypnotiser elle aussi. Je me lève en trombe, et file vers ma voiture, oubliant presque de remettre mes chaussures et mon manteau au passage.

Elle sait. Et ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai appris, c'est mon père. Mon père que je déteste à présent. Et moi aussi je me déteste. Ça aurait dû être moi. J'aurais dû être là, à ses côtés au moment où elle aurait découvert ces terribles souvenirs.

J'imagine sans peine sa réaction devant ces scènes de souffrance, aujourd'hui gravées en ma mémoire à tout jamais. Le trajet passe en un instant, mon esprit jouant et rejouant la soirée de la veille, chez Titus, entre Clarke, Raven et lui. Mon imagination débordante invente des horreurs, et je suis presque devant la porte de chez les filles, quand je reviens à moi.

J'hésite. Voudra-t-elle me voir ? Après ce que je lui ai dit hier ? Après ce que je lui ai fait dans cette autre vie ? Elle sait à présent, c'est certain. Ce serait peut-être lui rendre service que d'en profiter pour disparaitre de sa vie maintenant.

Mais mon corps n'est pas en adéquation avec ma tête et ma main vient s'écraser contre le battant avant même que j'ai pris une décision. Les dés sont jetés.

Il se passe quelques secondes à peine avant que Raven n'apparaisse dans l'entrebâilleur de la porte, un sourcil froncé.

La porte se referme, et j'entends la latino tirer le verrou de l'autre côté, avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand.

Elle me détaille de la tête au pied, bras croisés. J'ai comme l'impression que je vais me prendre une balle. Et puis tout à coup, ses lèvres s'étirent, juste un peu, tout doucement, jusqu'à former un semblant de sourire ennuyé. Et je recommence à respirer.

\- Aller, va la retrouver, elle est dans sa chambre.

L'étonnement se lit sur mon visage alors que je passe devant elle, m'attendant presque à un revirement de situation. Je sens sa main sur mon bras qui me retient.

-Lexa ?

\- Hum ?

De nouveau ce regard noir, le regard qui se veut intimidant, celui d'une meilleure amie qui prend soin de sa sœur de cœur.

\- Tu ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil.

Interloquée, je secoue la tête, pas certaine de savoir de quoi elle parle. Et me tourne à présent vers la porte de la chambre de ma blonde. Dois-je toquer ? Oui, c'est plus poli.

J'attends un instant et rentre dans la chambre. Clarke me tourne le dos, penchée sur son bureau de nouveau. Grattant frénétiquement le papier avec un fusain. Ses mains sont tachées de noire, je peux même voir des traces sur son front et sa joue. Je ne peux empêcher le sourire qui apparait sur mon visage en apercevant ce spectacle.

Mais soudain je me souviens ce qui m'amène, et mon sourire s'efface. Je tends le cou pour tenter de deviner ce que dessine Clarke, mais elle est trop penchée dessus pour que j'aperçoive quoi que ce soit.

Soudain, elle se fige dans son mouvement, et tourne la tête vers moi. Son regard me scrute sans émotion de la tête au pied, et tout à coup, ses yeux s'illuminent, et ses lèvres forment un sourire discret.

\- Tu es revenue ?

Me balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir.

\- Hum...je...tu es allée chez Titus.

Elle hoche la tête en se levant. Je me dis vaguement que je peux enfin voir son dessin, mais mon attention est tout entière focalisée sur elle.

\- Oui. Je sais maintenant. J'ai vu moi aussi.

La colère monte en moi, elle ne m'a pas écoutée.

\- Je ne voulais pas ! Je t'avais dit que...Je commence sur un ton de reproche.

Immédiatement, elle me coupe la parole d'une voix ferme.

\- Et moi je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas TA décision. C'était mon droit. Et j'aurais préféré le faire avec toi, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. J'ai vu Lexa. Mais je ne comprends pas de quoi tu as tant essayé de me protéger.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Si tu as vu les mêmes choses que moi, alors tu devrais.

Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'elle ait, comme moi, été témoin de ces atrocités, sans se sentir...souillée, désespérée...

\- Peut être que non, peut être que si. Peut-être que tu as besoin que je te montre moi-même.

L'incompréhension se lit sur mon visage. Elle me contourne et éteint la lumière. Je ne réalise qu'à ce moment que les volets sont fermés et que la pièce est plongée dans la pénombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Chuuuuut, fait-elle en s'approchant de nouveau de moi dans mon dos.

Je sens ses mains sur mes épaules, descendre lentement le long de mes bras. Je sens son corps venir se plaquer contre moi, ses seins appuyant contre mon dos. Je sens les frissons remonter le long de ma colonne quand son souffle vient caresser ma nuque.

Elle m'accompagne ainsi jusqu'à son lit, où elle me fait assoir. D'un mouvement lent, elle allume un bâtonnet d'encens, ainsi qu'une bougie. Cette flamme dansante me fait immédiatement replonger dans mes souvenirs. Machinalement, j'ouvre ma main et y fixe mon regard.

Des doigts qui ne sont pas les miens viennent tracer les lignes de ma paume et je referme ma main sur la sienne. Je sens les larmes qui ont envahi mes yeux. La panique me gagne progressivement. J'y retourne. Je ne veux pas. Mais sa prise sur moi se fait plus forte, plus ferme.

-Je viens avec toi. Cette fois, je suis là. Chuchote-t-elle tout près en s'agenouillant devant moi.

Et en s'avançant encore un peu, elle joint nos lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Mes yeux se ferment, faisant rouler une unique larme sur ma joue. Je sens ses mains enserrer fermement les miennes, je sens son odeur, sa présence.

J'ouvre subitement les yeux, nous y sommes, je tourne rapidement la tête, et Clarke est là aussi. Ce n'est plus une flamme dans le creux de ma main, elle est là, et elle me sourit.

La forêt nous entoure. Au loin, j'entends une bête rugir. Son cri me donne la chair de poule. D'une légère secousse sur mon bras, Clarke attire mon attention sur une forme au sol. C'est elle. Enfin, la Clarke de ce monde. Lexa la guerrière est assise un peu plus loin contre un tronc d'arbre, le regard fixé sur la blonde allongée. Je ne sais pas « quand » nous sommes, mais je peux déjà lire dans son regard qu'elle est importante pour elle.

\- Regarde Lexa, me fait Clarke. C'est là que ça à commencer.

La bête rugit une nouvelle fois, et la Clarke endormit se réveille en sursaut.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es en sécurité._

Mon regard passe de la brune à la blonde, leurs yeux se rencontrent dans une compréhension mutuelle.

\- C'est la première fois que je me suis sentie vraiment en sécurité. Tu étais épuisée, blessée.

Elle me montre le bras la guerrière porte en écharpe pour prouver ses propos.

\- Et pourtant, depuis la mort de mon père, c'était la première fois que je me sentais en sécurité. Parce que je savais que tu veillais sur moi.

La brise souffle, les images s'effacent dans un léger tourbillon de vert. Je sais qu'on change de décor, cela ne me perturbe plus.

Il fait nuit, et sombre malgré la lueur des bougies sous la tente. La guerrière s'approche de Clarke.

 _\- La vérité, c'est que nous devons regarder nos soldats dans les yeux, et leur dire "Va, et meurt pour moi." Tu es née pour ça Clarke, tout comme moi._

\- Tu me poussais, et ça me rendais dingue. Mais quelque part, j'étais fière. Fière que tu crois en moi, fière d'avoir la possibilité de montrer à tous ce que je valais. Tu me traitais comme ton égale. Pas comme une ado. Pas comme la fille du membre du conseil. Juste moi.

On se retourne, et la lumière change, elles sont en pleine dispute, et Clarke semble hors d'elle devant une Lexa qui tente de faire bonne figure. Mais je ne suis pas dupe, elle est en train de perdre ses moyens. La jeune blonde l'accule contre la table, elles sont si proches, la tension est palpable dans la pièce. Je suis persuadée qu'elles vont s'embrasser.

 _\- Tu les as laissés bruler vif dans ce village._

 _\- Pas tout le monde...pas toi._

Clarke lâche un petit rire devant la scène que visiblement elle connait.

\- Là, c'est quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais plus pour toi qu'une alliée. Qu'il y avait sous ce masque noir, et derrière ces yeux pénétrant, un humain, une personne, une jeune fille. Tu m'as rappelée ce jour-là. Tu as finis par m'embrasser. Dit-elle avec un sourire timide. Et c'était le baiser le plus inattendu, et le plus intense de toute ma vie.

Elle plonge ses yeux au plus profond des miens.

\- Rien que pour ce baiser, tout ça aurait valu le coup. Cette vie, cette souffrance que tu as vue. Oui je l'ai vécu. Oui elle était là, c'était douloureux, c'était difficile. Mais ça valait le coup. Pour toi, pour te connaitre. Pour vivre ce court instant, avec toi, dans tes bras, et ressentir ce que j'ai ressentis à cet instant. Oui, ça aurait valu le coup, rien que pour ce baiser. Parce que la vie, c'est plus que juste...survivre.

Les scènes défilent à une vitesse folle devant mes yeux. Lexa aux côtés de Clarke, la protégeant, la soutenant. Et viens l'horrible moment de la trahison, je détourne les yeux pour ne plus voir ce visage ravagé par le désespoir. Ma Clarke ne fait aucun commentaire.

Il semble que l'on fait un bon en avant. Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvent dans une chambre luxueuse. Polis, fait une voix dans ma tête. Clarke sors un couteau, et le tiens sous la gorge de Lexa. Je sais que cela ne se termine pas comme ça, alors je regarde.

 _\- Je suis désolée._

Trois petits mots qui brise la faible résolution de la blonde. L'arme tinte sur le sol en tombant.

\- C'est là que j'ai compris, que malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, je t'aimais. Et je ne pouvais pas lutter contre cette force incommensurable qui me dévorait. Je t'en voulais, mais je t'aimais. Et quand tu as du te battre contre le prince d'Azgeda...j'ai tout fait pour l'empêcher. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me résoudre à te regarder mourir. Tu es venue me voir dans ma chambre ce soir-là, après ta victoire. Tu étais si belle dans ta robe. Je ne pensais qu'à t'embrasser. Il m'a fallu une maitrise de moi incroyable pour ne pas craquer.

Clarke raconte cette histoire avec tellement de tendresse dans sa voix, comme si c'était une belle histoire. Après tout, c'est tragique certes, mais c'est effectivement une belle histoire.

Nous sommes toujours dans une chambre, mais une différente, plus luxueuse. Et la lumière est différente, comme si c'était le coucher du soleil. Les deux jeunes filles se tiennent face à face, leur bras enserrés dans un salut guerrier.

Un instant passe, et la Clarke d'ici fait un pas en avant pour embrasser la guerrière. Un moment après, elles s'allongent sur le lit, et ma Clarke remplit maintenant entièrement mon champ de vision.

\- Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, mais nous avons été heureuses. Dit-elle tristement. Si tu restes assez longtemps, tu verras des sourires sur ces visages.

\- Et si nous restons encore plus longtemps, je verrai des larmes sur le tien. Je vais mourir, bientôt n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke me prend les mains, me forçant à me concentrer sur elle.

\- C'est toi, qui as fait de moi ce que j'étais. Tu m'as aimée, avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Tu me faisais confiance, tu me soutenais. Tu t'es battu pour moi, pour mon peuple. Allant contre les avis de tes plus fidèles conseillers. Oui, ta vie s'est brisée, et la mienne avec. Mais je préfère souffrir en ayant connu ton amour, que de ne pas l'avoir connu du tout.

La lumière se fait plus vive, j'entends la foule en colère qui arrive. D'un regard, je perçois Clarke et Lexa, devant le sas peint d'un corbeau argenté.

 _\- Lexa attend ! Je t'aime..._

 _\- Je serai toujours avec toi._

Les larmes coulent sur les joues de Clarke. Celle de ce monde, et celle de l'autre monde. Je ne comprends pas cette vision, je suis sensé être morte. Mais les yeux me piquent devant un tel déchirement.

\- Je ne comprends pas ?

\- C'est compliqué, ce n'est plus vraiment le monde réel ici. C'est ici qu'on s'est vues pour la dernière fois. C'est ici que je t'ai perdue...encore une fois. C'est ici que j'ai réalisé, que tu étais l'amour de ma vie. Et que tu seras toujours avec moi. Quoi qu'il advienne. Et c'est la vérité Lexa. Tu es, tu as été, et tu seras toujours avec moi. Dans cette vie, ou dans une autre. La mort n'est pas la fin. Nous sommes liées.

\- Titus dit que l'histoire se répète toujours. Dis-je d'une petite voix peu assurée.

\- Peu importe ! Si je dois mourir demain en ayant passé une dernière nuit avec toi, ou dans cent ans sans jamais te revoir, je choisis de mourir demain. Je t'aime, dans cette vie, dans celle-ci, et probablement dans toutes mes vies ! Je ne sais pas si nous serons heureuses à jamais, mais je suis heureuse maintenant ! Et je ne laisserai pas un hypothétique malheur gâcher ça. Maintenant, je sais Lexa, je sais tout, et je te choisis quand même. Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir. Et la seule chose qui me ferait te laisser partir, c'est que tu me dises que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Je la regarde, l'air un peu hagard, je réfléchis. Si les rôles étaient inversés, si c'était moi qui devais souffrir de cette situation, est ce que je prendrais le risque, ou est-ce que je la laisserais partir ? Est-ce que je la laisserais s'éloigner pour me protéger ?

Rien que l'idée est absurde. D'un geste brusque je passe ma main derrière sa nuque, et l'attire dans un baiser intense et suppliant. L'échange presque violent se transforme, les baisers que nous échangeons ralentissent, deviennent plus tendre, nos corps se retrouvent, s'imbriquent comme s'ils étaient deux parties d'un même objet. Après tout, si nos âmes sont complémentaires, ce ne serait que logique.

Quand nous nous séparons enfin, nous sommes dans la chambre de Clarke. Plus de Lexa la guerrière, plus de Clarke de l'autre monde. La bougie est presque entièrement consumée, mais elle donne juste assez de lumière pour faire briller les yeux, bleus comme l'infini, de ma moitié. J'y plonge mon regard, mon âme. Et je souffle contre ses lèvres une promesse, juste avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Je t'aime.

 **Fin**

 **" _And I'd choose you, in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred world, in any version of reality, I'd find you, and I'd choose you."_**


	22. Un petit quelque chose

**C'est encore moi, et voilà le "petit quelque chose"**

 **A la base, j'avais écrit cet..."épilogue", qui n'en est pas vraiment un, mais je n'avais pas encore décidé si je le posterai sur le forum.**

 **Cela devait être le début de la troisième partie de mon histoire que j'ai décidé de ne pas écrire. Par manque de temps essentiellement, et parce que l'univers change complètement. Si je peux, je l'écrirais un jour.**

 **Alors je laisse ça là, libre à vous de considérer que ce bref passage fait partie de l'histoire ou pas.**

 _ **May we meet again**_

 **;)**

 **xxx**

 **Démenti : Les personnages de The100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **XXX**

 **Epilogue**

 **XXX**

\- Mais fait quelque chose ! Tu n'étais pas une sorte de princesse guerrière ou je ne sais quoi dans une autre vie ?

\- Je t'en prie Raven...ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, resserrant mes mains sur la batte de base ball. Ça fait deux semaines que ces...choses on commencé à apparaitre. Ou plutôt que les morts on commencé à se relever. Et c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation. Cette fois-ci, plus le choix, c'est lui, ou moi. Ce serait plus facile si je ne le connaissais pas. Connaitre c'est peut être un bien grand mot, disons que ce serait plus facile si je n'avais pas vu ce visage pratiquement tous les jours depuis qu'on a emménagé avec Clarke. Franchement, l'idée de faire passer ma batte en travers du crâne de mon facteur ne m'enchante pas plus que ça.

Tout à coup, il accélère, et je n'ai plus le choix. Je prends mon élan et ferme les yeux. D'un magnifique swing, ma batte s'envole en direction de la tempe rougit de la créature en face de moi. J'entends le craquement quand sa boite crânienne explose en mille morceaux. Je grimace de dégout et rouvre les yeux. Il est à terre.

\- Je te déteste...prononce doucement une voix basse sur ma gauche.

L'intervention de Raven ramène mon attention sur elle, et je lutte pour ne pas rire en découvrant le spectacle de la cervelle de zombie étalé sur son pull Mickey. Mon amusement est de courte durée, quand je reviens sur le sujet de nos problèmes.

\- Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici. C'est plus possible.

\- Ouais, clairement. Mais c'est quoi le plan ?

\- Déjà, on retrouve Clarke.

 _The End (or to be continued ?)_


End file.
